Shipwrecked
by LadyDragonsblood
Summary: In the summer of 1838, a blond man has washed up on shore, after a storm left him shipwrecked. Who is he and what is his story. Come read and find out! Drama and excitement await! M/M slash and MPG.
1. Setting Sail

_I hope you will enjoy this new story. I own nothing but the plot and a few OC's. Every one else belongs to Vince McMahon, the WWE or themselves. The only profit I hope to make, is your enjoyment of the story._

The waters of the Pacific Ocean lapped up onto the shore and over the body of a young, blond male. Face up, he lay unconscious on the sand. The blond's once expensive clothes were in tatters, both his shoes and one sock was gone.

The young man's blond hair flowed out like a halo of gold, and moved like seaweed when the waters washed over him. His fingers were long and graceful, his body was lean, yet muscular. If he had been standing, his height would be six feet four inches. Over all, the young man was extremely handsome. The question? Who was he and how did he get there?

 _ **Two and half months earlier**_

It was April 1, 1838. It was a crisp, cold morning in the far remote territorial village of Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada.

A beautiful, nearly brand new, twenty sail clipper ship, named _The Madeline_ , waited for its cargo and passengers to board and sail.

The clipper was the latest design in ships. Instead of a huge, massive vessel, the clipper was long and narrow. It was built for speed, not transporting heavy cargo. It moved through water like an arrow.

The cargo that was loaded onto _The Madeline_ included the household goods of Lord Wade Stuart Alexander Bennett Barrett and his family. Lord Barrett had recently been appointed by the young and newly crowned Queen Victoria, to go to Australia and become the new Consulate General in Sydney. It was a wonderful and prestigious appointment.

Lord Wade Barrett stood six foot, seven inches in height and he had short, raven black hair. His body was muscular without an ounce of fat. He wore a medium beard, with a mustache. Wade had opted not to wear the favored mutton chop, that the elder gentlemen found fashionable.

Wade Barrett was thirty years of age, but had been twenty-six when he, as an only child, inherited his father's title and all its property.

When Wade was ten years old, his father accepted an appointment from King George III, to be Governor General of York, Ontario, Canada. It had been a life frocked with danger and adventure. At the time, a war with the United States had left major damage behind. One of Lord Barrett's first duties was to establish and rebuild.

In 1834, when Wade turned twenty-six, York became known as Toronto. It was during the celebrations that Wade's father had a heart attack. He died before his body hit the ground. It had been a shock to Wade's mother, and three days later she followed her husband to the grave. It devastated young Wade.

Wade had been held together by his husband of one year, Adam Copeland and their new, infant daughter, Elizabeth Mary, or Eliza, as her parents called her.

For the next four years, Wade took up his father's work. He was no stranger to it, he'd been at his father's right hand for years, learning how things were. He had been a good and devoted son, and his father rewarded him well. Wade's inheritance included everything from money, to the family home, complete with staff.

Though newlywed, and with a honeymoon baby, Adam provided Wade with a warm, love filled home. Two years later, the couple were blessed with a son, Alexander Joseph.

When Victoria came to the throne last year, she was eager to establish Australia as a stronghold. The Queen wanted her best and most loyal subjects to be given positions of power in the wild country.

Lord Wade Barrett's work to finish establishing Toronto had reached the Queenly ear. When word of the Royal Appointment came, Adam was so proud of his husband that he gave the grandest party Toronto had seen yet.

Adam was just as excited as Wade, and loved adventure. He looked forward to going to Australia. Adam also knew he would follow Wade into hell, if that was where the journey led. Adam loved his husband, and Wade loved Adam. Theirs had been a true love match, as Adam had come from a more common world.

Little Eliza was excited too. She had a book with a drawing of a strange animal in Australia, called a kangaroo. She told her poppa she wanted one. Adam told his daughter, that while fun to look at, wild animals did not make pets. He promised her a puppy, and that made Eliza just as happy.

Little Alex was a bit too young to fully understand, but when he saw all his things being put into boxes, he knew something was about to change. As long as his poppa and fafa were there, Alex knew he would be safe.

The two children were Adam and Wade's pride and joy. Eliza had Wade's raven hair and Adam's hazel eyes. She would be a true beauty when she grew into her long, coltish legs. She was also extremely smart, and at five years old, was already reading and comprehending what she read.

Alex had Adam's dirty blond hair and like Wade, had deep, chocolate brown eyes. Alex was a very loving child, and kept his chubby legs constantly moving. He wasn't interested in books. Alex liked two things, drawing and horses. At three years old, he could already ride the fat Shetland pony, Wendy. Alex loved it when Wade let him sit, by himself, on Wade's great bay stallion, Champion.

Adam could not run his household without his beloved staff. Nearly all of them had worked for the first Lord Barrett, but, a few of the younger men had joined the household when Wade became Lord.

The first to be hired was Seth Rollins. He became Adam's personal footman and was also the one to help look after the children. Seth had been trained in one the great households in London. He'd come to Canada for a change in his life. When Seth inquired about the position, Wade immediately knew he would be perfect for Adam. Wade had been right, Seth took to Adam, and Adam took to Seth like lost cousins.

Wade's footman, Dean Ambrose, was also the understudy to the Butler. It also came in handy that Dean could also act as loader when Wade went out shooting. Dean was devoted to his job, and his employer. Dean also had a fancy for Seth, and Seth returned it.

Adam said as long as their work didn't suffer, Dean and Seth could pursue a relationship. The couple were thankful to the Lord's Barrett, as most households did not allow relationships between servants.

Braun Strowman was the bodyguard to not only the Barrett children, but Adam as well. Because Toronto was a wilderness settlement, law and order were chaotic at best. Braun had worked for Wade's father. He remained for Wade and his young family. The children loved the mountain sized man.

The Butler of the household was Mark Calaway. He too was a mountain sized man, at six foot, ten inches. He was as strong as an ox, but could polish the most delicate crystal without a bit of breakage. He had come to Canada with Wade's father. Mark had helped to look after Wade since he'd been born. He had no intentions of leaving the Barrett household. He loved Adam and absolutely doted on Eliza and Alex.

The last member of the Barrett household was Glenn Jacobs. Another tall man at an even seven foot. Glenn was the Stable Master and Coachman. His huge hands could shoe a horse or mend a broken bird's wing. Mark, who was Glenn's lover, swore Glenn could speak to animals. Glenn had also been with Wade's father. As a matter of fact, Glenn had been with the family longer than anyone. He'd begun work as a stable boy at age sixteen. Glenn and Mark had a strong, loving relationship and were looking forward to a new adventure in Australia.

The last member of the Barrett family was William Jason Reso. Jason was Adam's step-brother. At twenty-six he was a year older than Adam, and was single. He was to involved in work to worry about love.

Jason was a sandy haired good natured man. He wore a very light beard, much like his step-brother. If you didn't know about their relationship, you would swear Adam and Jason were real brothers. Jason was shorter and slighter than Adam, but other than that, they were alike.

When Adam was four, his mother, Judith, met and married Jason's father, Ralph Reso. Adam had been glad, his mother deserved to be loved and cared for, and Ralph loved Judy very much.

Sadly, about two years ago, Ralph and Judy were killed, on their way home after visiting with their grandchildren. Something spooked their carriage horses. Horses, carriage, the driver, Ralph and Judy careened over the side of a cliff. They drowned in the river below. It was a horrible and shocking accident.

Both Adam and Jason were devastated. Wade took over in making all the arrangements. Jason and Adam leaned on each other and grew even closer. Now Jason was going to Australia as well. He figured there would be a job for a bank clerk. Jason also knew how to invest money. He looked forward to making a fresh start. Adam had been thrilled when Jason accepted the invitation to join them on their voyage.

The household furniture had been sent to Vancouver. All that was really left in the house were clothes, a few blankets and things for Seth and Dean to cook with.

Adam made it fun for everyone. He told his children they were camping and made it like an adventure. Wade even played like he was a great bear on the hunt. Uncle Jason and Alex protected Adam and Eliza from the bad bear. It was wonderful fun, even when Alex nearly gave his father a black eye.

The journey from Toronto to Vancouver took close to a month. It was a long and arduous trip. All the adults carried a gun within reach, and would not have hesitated in using them. However, Lord Barrett and his family were not alone. Six army officers and two Indian scouts were with them. They were in more danger from wildlife than men.

When the family arrived in Vancouver, they were met by the Captain, Patrick Patters and his First Mate, Harley Race. Both were friendly, but had the language and attitude that Masters of the Sea tended to have.

Captain Patterson gave Adam and Wade a tour of _The Madeline_. Captain Patterson had been her only Commander, and he showed her off with an almost parental pride.

"She's been to Australia and back four times. Each sailing was better than the last. She can sail with just a puff of air. She cuts through the water like a knife." Pat spoke as showed off the ships wheel that steered the vessel.

Adam looked at Captain Patterson. "How rough will it get? Are we in any danger?" The only thing that bothered Adam about the move, was simply getting to Australia in one piece. It was a little more than two months at sea. That was a long time for small children.

Pat smiled at the handsome blond. "This is the best time of year for the journey. The seas are calm. I wouldn't say the same for starting in the fall, but in the spring, it is beautiful. Wait till you see the Kingdom of Hawai'i. Maybe you will catch a glimpse of King Kamehameha. It's like Heaven on earth, a paradise. We will port there for about three days."

Lord Barrett frowned. "I have heard reports of trouble in Hawai'i, will it be safe?" He worried for his husband and children.

Patrick nodded. "Perfectly. I have made friends with many of the King's fishermen. We will port at a place no one else could even hope to know about. It's all sword rattling by the French. The King is ready to join the so called modern world. Open up trading with the East and West. It will be alright." He spoke with authority.

"Alright, Captain Patterson. I put the lives of my family in your capable hands. Now, I'd better see to the loading. Adam, my love, you'd better say goodbye to Lilly. I am sorry the horses can't make the voyage. I will buy you a new horse in Sydney. At least she will be with Champion and Wendy." Wade first shook hands with the Captain, then spoke to Adam as they left the ship.

When they were back on the dock, Adam spoke. "Love, I understand about the horses, but what about Alex? Do we tell him or would saying goodbye to Wendy break his heart?" He looked at Wade, worry clouded his eyes.

Wade frowned. He took Adam's hands in his. "I wish I knew. Talk to Glenn, I trust him to know best when it comes to Alex and Wendy. I have to see to the loading, love. I'll see you at the boarding house. Um… Adam, I love you. There aren't many who would leave the safety of home and hearth, especially with two young children. I promise, I will make it the best experience for all of us." He wanted to kiss his husband, but it wasn't proper, not in public.

Adam smiled at Wade and squeezed his hands. "I love you, Wade. You _are_ home to me. Where you are, lies my heart. I will speak to Glenn. Sometimes you have to say goodbye to something you love…like ma and pa Reso. Alex will be alright, he will forget about Wendy when we set sail. Got to Calaway. I'll be with Rollins and the children at the boarding house." Adam gave Wade's hands another squeeze.

Wade returned the gesture, then went to find Mark, but not before watching Adam walk away. Adam's ass had just the right sway, it drove Wade to desire. He hoped, that on this voyage, Adam would become with child again. The Barrett's wanted six children, more if they were so blessed. Wade shook himself and left to find Mark Calaway.

Adam turned back to look at Wade as he walked back to the dock. Wade's muscles flexed as he moved. He couldn't wait to be alone with Wade in their ship's cabin. Adam knew he was ready for another baby. There was only one way for that to happen. The thought made Adam tingle from head to toe.

Adam found his children, with their Uncle Jason and Seth. They were playing in the grass between the boarding house and stables. Jason was on his hands and knees as Eliza and Alex sat on his back. Uncle Jason made a good horse.

"Poppa!" Alex called out when he saw Adam approach. He slid off Jason's back and toddled up to his poppa.

Adam scooped the boy up into his arms. Adam inhaled deeply, there was nothing like the scent of his babies. If he were blindfolded, Adam would easily be able to tell his children apart.

"You two having fun with Uncle Jay?" Adam asked as he held Alex close.

"Yes, poppa. He be horsie." Alex laughed and clapped his little hands.

Adam smiled. "Good. Alex, poppa needs to tell you something. Let's go see Jacobs." Maybe now was a good time to talk about Wendy.

"Sir, he is in the stables." Seth gave a nod in the right direction.

"Thank you. We will have our tea on the porch, Rollins." Adam smiled at his footman. He hated being so formal with the staff, they were family. However, society demanded the separation of upstairs-downstairs, so to speak.

"Yes, Sir. Just call when you are ready." Seth gave a slight bow. He went into the boarding house to see to the family tea. Dean was already in the kitchen, to supervise the boarding house cook.

Adam carried Alex in the barn. Glenn was in the first stall with Champion. Glenn brushed the rich brown coat of the stallion till it gleamed.

"Wendy! See Wendy!" Alex spoke loudly. The sudden sound caused Champion to startle with a stomp of a hoof and a snort.

Glenn looked at Alex. "Master Alex, what did I say about shouting in the stable?"

Adam turned Alex so the boy faced Glenn. Adam and Wade had given their staff permission to discipline their children. Bad behavior could not be tolerated. Adam never feared letting their staff help raise their children.

"I sowwy, Gwenn. I sowwy Chwamp." Alex spoke with his head down. He hadn't meant to be a bad boy.

Adam let Glenn take Alex into his arms. "I forgive you, Alex. Here, give this to Wendy." He pulled a piece of apple out of his vest pocket and gave it to the toddler.

"Yes, Sir." Alex took the piece of apple. Glenn put him down and the little fellow toddled down one stall to where Wendy stood and waited. Adam and Glenn both smiled.

Adam then looked at Glenn. "His Lordship said I should ask your advice. Do we tell him about..." He nodded toward Alex and the pony.

Glenn knew what Adam meant. "Tell him. He deserves to say goodbye. He has to learn that sometimes, bad or sad things happen, especially if you have animals.. My father once said, the moment you get an animal as a companion, you've set yourself up for a broken heart. Sir, would you like me to tell him? That way neither you nor his Lordship are the bad guys. I don't mind, perhaps I can make him understand." He spoke to Adam more like a father than a servant.

Adam smiled. "I don't want to put you in that position either. Are you sure we can't take Wendy? She is small, and well mannered." He gave a hope filled look.

Glenn shook his head with a soft look on his face. "She would hate it. Plus the fresh water and feed, it isn't feasible. How about you be there when I tell him? It had better be soon though. The man comes tomorrow to pick them up."

Adam smiled. Alex toddled back to him. Adam bent down to talk to his boy. "If you are a good boy at tea, you can ride Wendy after..." He stood up and looked at Glenn. "We will be back in an hour. Have Lilly ready too, please Jacobs."

"Of course, Sir." Glenn gave a nod. He watched as Adam and Alex slowly walked back outside. Glenn sighed. He'd wanted a baby, but Mark said no. Glenn understood, unmarried people did not have children. It would bring shame down on the Lord's family and that could never happen.

Seth and Dean had laid out the afternoon tea on a blanket under a huge oak tree in the back yard of the boarding house. Everyone wanted as much time on grass, among trees as possible before setting sail on a long, long voyage.

Eliza was in her uncle's lap. Adam sat next to his step-brother, Alex in his lap. Seth poured cups of steaming hot, fragrant tea. Dean served tea cakes and small sandwiches on china plates.

"Thank you, Rollins, Ambrose. It is wonderful. I am glad you set up out here. The boarding house can be a bit rough. I'm so happy you are going with us. I'd be swamped without you. Oh, Alex and I are going for a ride after tea." Adam spoke warmly to his servants. He was grateful they were so loyal to follow them to Australia.

"I'll take Eliza for a walk. Would you like that, sweetheart? You could pick some flowers for poppa and father." Jason gave his niece a kiss on the cheek.

Eliza clapped her little hands. "Yes, please." She laughed when Jason tickled her tummy.

The little family enjoyed their tea. Unlike most parents of the time, Adam and Wade encouraged their children to be polite, but out going. To them children were meant to be seen and heard. Wade and Adam did not shut their children away in the nursery, only to be taken out like trophies during a party.

The way the Barrett's raised their children was a great cause for gossip in Toronto. Adam was glad to get way from the choking grand society.

Dean and Seth had their tea under the same tree, but back away from the family. Dean smiled at Seth. "I'm going to ask his Lordship during the voyage." His eyes were filled with love for the younger man next to him.

Seth's cheeks dusted slightly. "I hope he says yes. Especially when you explain we won't be leaving the house. Adam will be on our side, I am sure. After all, he came from our side of the street, the upper end, but the same side." He glanced over at Adam. He knew Adam would advocate for a marriage between himself and Dean.

"True. It will also be easier in Australia. I'm sure there isn't much of a society there yet. I… I… love you." Dean barely managed to whisper the last three words. It was almost as if they were forbidden.

Seth blushed even more. "And I love you. Oh hurry, they are about to finish." He could tell that tea time was over. Adam and Alex stood, ready to go for a ride.

Adam and Alex rode side by side, with Glenn riding behind. Adam was and excellent rider and Lilly was a well behaved horse. She knew to walk slow and steady to keep Wendy calm. A long rope in Adam's hand made sure Wendy couldn't just bolt away. However, Alex could ride better than he could walk, Adam had no fear.

When they returned to the barn, Adam took Lilly to groom her, and left Glenn to talk to Alex. Glenn had taught Alex how to care for Wendy after a ride. They checked her feet, then Glenn held Alex as the little boy combed the pony's mane. Glenn took a breath.

"Alex, you know we are all going on a long voyage on a ship." Glenn began the difficult conversation.

Alex kept working. "We go to tralia, to see Sidney." His tongue curled at the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on combing Wendy.

Glenn chuckled. "Yes, Australia. Alex, you know how you said goodbye to everything in Toronto? Well, you are going to have to say goodbye to Champion, Lilly and Wendy. They can not go on the ship." He waited for a reaction from Alex.

Alex's face wrinkled in confusion. "Wendy no go on ship? Ship big, Wendy little. Why she not go?" He tried to work it out, but didn't understand.

Glenn set Alex down, and knelt to the boys level. "No Alex, she can not go. It would make her, Champion and Lilly very sick. Horses and ponies need lots and lots of room to run and fresh grass to eat. You want Wendy to be happy, don't you?" It was hard to remember Alex was only three, he was so smart for his age.

Little Alex looked at Wendy. He looked at Glenn. "She really no go?" His little brow arched, much like Wade's when he asked a question.

Adam came to join his son and Glenn. "No, baby. Wendy can't go. She is going to live in a big, green pasture, to run and play with Lilly and Champion. When we get to Australia, you can have a new pony, father already said yes."

"Wendy be happy is good..." Alex paused. He went to Wendy and rubbed her nose. "I miss you, Wendy. You be happy pony. Love you." Alex gave a deep sniff. A fat tear rolled down his cheek. Adam picked up his son and hugged him close. Glenn rubbed his little back.

"It's hard for poppa too. I will miss Lilly and father will miss Champion. They will be happy in their new pasture. Wendy will also have another pony to play with. You're a big boy, now. Father should be home, let's go see him. Thank you, Glenn." Adam smiled at the servant.

Adam and Alex found Wade on the porch of the boarding house, Eliza on his lap. Jason sat in another chair and smoked his pipe as he rocked. Both men smiled when Adam and Alex joined them.

"Well young man, did you and your poppa have a good time on your ride?" Wade asked, his brow arched, just like Alex's had earlier.

Adam sat in a chair next to Wade, Alex in his lap. "Yes, fafa. Wendy go away. Say bye-bye." Alex curled up against Adam. He was sad, but he didn't cry.

Wade smiled at his son. "I know, it's hard. I have to say goodbye to Champion. We will get new horse friends..." He then looked at Adam. "We're ready to sail. Tomorrow we have the dinner with the Queen's Minister, then the next morning we set sail. Calaway will have the household ready and on board. My love, are you and Jason really ready? We can change our minds. I can make the Queen understand. She is young, she will understand." Again his brow arched and his eyes were filled with question.

Jason spoke first. "Adam is my brother. He, the children and you, are the only family I have. Where my brother goes, I go. I love you, brother." He spoke fimrly with a nod to his brother-in-law. Jason smiled at Adam as well.

Adam's eyes welled with emotion. "I love you, brother. I love you, Wade. You are home to me, as I said at the docks. Nothing has changed. Besides just because the Queen is young and newly crowned, she might _not_ be so understanding. She wants her authority established, not questioned. At least that is how I would feel about it." He gave a shrug.

Wade smiled. "You're right. She probably wouldn't understand. I just wish it wasn't such a long voyage. I worry about the children. We can not take our eyes off them for one moment." Wade looked at Eliza and Alex, both had fallen asleep.

"With Strowman, Rollins, Ambrose, Calaway and Jacobs, along with the three of us, I think we can keep up. I think. I was proud of Alex. He took it well about Wendy. Only one tear and a sniff or two. You would have been proud, too." Adam was halted when Seth opened the door and stepped out of the boarding house.

"My Lords, dinner is ready. We prepared it in your rooms, it is more pleasant." Seth bowed at the waist. He wore his three piece black wool suit, not his more formal livery. That would be worn tomorrow, for the Bon voyage Dinner with the Queen's Minister of Trade.

"Thank you, Rollins. Ask Calaway to serve, you take the children up to bed." Adam kissed Alex's cheek then let Seth take him. Wade kissed his son's head.

"I'll bring her, Rollins." Jason stood, Eliza sound asleep in his arms. He followed Seth upstairs to the room shared by Seth and the children.

The next day was a very busy one. Because the boarding house was unsuitable for a Ministerial dinner party, it would take place on _The Madeline_. The family also moved onto the ship. That way, Captain Patterson could set sail when he wanted and not have to wait for everyone to board. It was important to catch the early morning winds.

Adam and Jason kept Alex and Eliza busy on the ship. The Coachman of the family that had purchased the Barrett's horses had come to take them away.

It was hard on Glenn. He'd raised Champion and Lilly from new born foals. Jason's horse, Regal, also went with the Coachman. Also sold were the four coach horses that had brought them across Canada. They were good sturdy drafter horses and they had done their duty well. Glenn was curious to see what Australian horses were like. They were smaller, but strong, or so he'd been told. Glenn knew whatever they were like, he would find the best, for only the best would do.

As the Barrett steeds vanished from sight, Glenn felt a hand slip into his. He knew that hand as well as his own. "They were good horses, love. You raised and trained them well. It's like you told little Alex, they deserve to be happy. You will have new ones to look after soon." Mark spoke quietly in Glenn's ear.

Glenn squeezed Mark's hand. "I know. They were good horses. I love you, Mark." He turned to look at his lover.

Mark smiled. "I love you. I must return to the ship. Have you finished packing all the tack?" He'd made the excuse of checking on the tack, so he could see Glenn.

Glenn shook his head. "No, but I will finish now. Send the dock man in half an hour. I wasn't sure if the Coachman would need their halters or not." He squeezed Mark's hand again. The couple parted, there was work to be done.

Adam sighed as Seth brushed his long, blond hair. As Seth was also Adam's footman, it was his duty to see to such things. Seth's job was much the same as a personal maid was for a lady of society. He took care of Adam's clothes, his footwear and Seth always styled and dressed Adam's hair. It was a job Seth relished in.

The young footman also took care of Adam's personal bed chamber. However, As Adam still slept with his husband, the room was only used as a dressing room.

If one of the children were ill, the child would sleep in the bed so Adam could be closer than the nursery, as the room adjoined the master chamber. At least that is the away it had been at Barrett Manner in Toronto. Now, on board _The Madeline_ , it was different.

On the ship, Adam and Wade had the largest cabin at the back of the ship. Seth and the children were in the next cabin. The other servants shared cabins one deck below with the officers of the ship. Jason was in the last cabin across the hall from Adam and Wade.

Though _The Madeline_ was narrower than most ships, she was longer. The cabins were made for comfort, which was different from the larger ships, that required three times the crew to sail.

Seth Rollins finished the braid he plaited. He tied the end with a leather thong. It fell down the center of Adam's back perfectly. Adam pulled at his high, stiff collar with a sigh.

"I hate these. That is one thing I'm looking forward to, is no formal dinners for the next couple of months. That looks very nice, Seth. Thank you." Adam smiled at his servant. Alone, in private, Adam used the man's Christian name, like he preferred to do. If things were different, Adam knew he and Seth would be close friends. Adam really hoped Seth and Dean could marry in Australia. Maybe as head of the city, he and Wade could set new standards… be less society driven, and more family oriented.

Seth smiled. "And I barely starched it. Well Sir, no more collars after tonight. Sir, I am going to start reading a new book to the children tonight. The one called The Little Mermaid. I thought them looking out for mermaids might help to keep them busy. Should I wait to start the story for you and his Lordship?" Seth's brow arched. Wade and Adam usually came to listen to him read to Eliza and Alex. Sometimes the three adults would read together and use funny voices for the characters in the story, much a like a play.

Adam sighed. "No, go ahead. Ministers tend to be long winded. This one is the Minister of Trade. I'm sure he will be letting his Lordship know what to do for hours. Well, here I go. Thank you, Seth." Adam gave a slight nod, then went to join his husband, in the ships galley, the dining area.

Adam was grateful that it was a small party. Wade, himself, Jason, the Minister and his associate, Captain Patterson and First Mate Race made up the dinner. Mark and Dean easily served and no one had to wait for a full glass, cup or plate. Dean had worked with the ships cook, an older man, named James Ross. He was a jolly man and an excellent cook.

"Well, Lord Barrett, this has been a delightful evening. You're going to have a fine voyage on this modern clipper. Her Majesty wanted the best. She also asked me to give you this gift, in thanks. Her Majesty is well aware of the difficult task she has given you. Moving your family to a new country. She has all faith that you will help bring Australia to the age of Queen Victoria. To Her Majesty, Queen Victoria." The Minister raised his glass as the dinner guests stood and raised their glasses in response.

"To the Queen!" The group staid in loud, proud chorus. They all remained on their feet as the Minister handed Wade a box, carved from ivory. Adam stood next to his husband and watched with great curiosity.

"Thank you, Minister." Wade stated as he unlatched the delicate sliver clasp on the box. The ivory box had a carving of a kangaroo on the lid. It was so detailed, it looked ready to hop off the box.

Adam gasped when Wade opened the box. Inside was a solid gold pocket watch, with a gold chain and fob. On the cover of the watch was an etching of a map of Australia, Sydney marked by a sapphire. The chain was fine gold and on the fob was the Barrett family crest, a rampant dragon with one foot on a shield, with a tree of life. The work was exquisite and tiny.

Wade carefully took the watch in hand. He pressed the stem to open the cover. Again Adam gasped. The watch face was in Roman numerals, the time was ten-fifteen. The watch chimed softly in the same manner as Westminster, it was lovely. It was Wade's turn to gasp when he saw the inscription on the inside of the front cover.

" _To Lord Wade Stuart Alexander Barrett, for service to his country and his Queen. Good luck. Her Majesty, Victoria Regina. April, 1838."_

"Oh Wade, it's beautiful. And from the Queen herself." Adam's fingers barely touched the glorious watch.

Wade nodded, his eyes were filled with emotion and love for the young Queen. "She has never met me, but she trusts me. She asked me, of all her Lords to do this wonderful thing. Adam, my love, I can only do this because you and the children are by my side. I love you, my precious darling..." He turned to look at their guests.

Wade spoke again. "I am not ashamed to say it out loud. Thank you, Minister. I shall write the Queen a note of thanks. I will give it to you in the morning. You will give it to her?" His brow arched at the Minister.

The Minister gave a bow. "It would be my deepest honor. She picked and ordered the engravings personally. She remembers when your father saved her mother from a nasty situation. The Queen did not elaborate, but she said if you have half the courage your father had, you were the right man for the job. Lord Barrett, thank you for a wonderful evening. I wish you luck, both of you." He first shook hands with Wade, then Adam. The Minister and his associate left. He was escorted by First Mate Race.

Jason and Captain Patterson admired the beautiful watch. The Captain then spoke.

"Better write your note tonight and have it sent by messenger. I'll sail when the winds prevail. When you wake up, we will be at sea. It's time to head for Australia.


	2. The Madeline at Sea

Adam, still in his nightshirt, knelt down next to the bed, Wade next to him. Wade held Adam's long hair out of the way as his younger husband vomited again.

They had been at sea for a week. At first Adam had been fine, then on the third morning, he became sick. The blond had been sick every morning since. Adam swiftly decided he did not like the sea.

Adam leaned back against Wade. "Why do I have to be the weak one? Even Alex hasn't gotten sick." His back rested against Wade's strong, broad chest. Wade was his solace of love and safety.

Wade's arms were wrapped around his husband as he held Adam close. His chin rested on Adam's shoulder, his mouth was close to Adam's ear. Wade had a smile on his lips, one that Adam couldn't see.

"My love, my dearest darling. Is there not a reason you could be so ill in the mornings? You feel fine the rest of the day." Wade kissed Adam's temple, his heart was filled with joy, as he prayed his assumption was correct.

Adam gave a scoff. "Yes. I am a weak-kneed, what is the Captain said… oh yes, landlubber. I am not made for ship travel." He gave a sigh, he felt like a weak fool.

Wade pulled Adam in closer. He moved his hands so they rested on Adam's abdomen. He gave a light laugh. "He didn't call you a landlubber. My love, think hard, when was the last time you were sick in the mornings? If you recall, it has happened twice before." Again he arched his brow. He gently lifted Adam's chin, so he could look Adam in the eye.

Adam's eyes went wide. "Oh my love, you mean… a baby? Yes..." He closed his eyes, a smile grew on his lips. "I guess I was just too preoccupied with everything to realize. That explains why my trousers are so tight. I thought…. But no, I've hardly had any time to eat. Oh Wade, another baby. He or she will be an Australian. Let's not tell the children until we are sure. I wonder if the Doctor on board knows about such things." A look of concern crossed over Adam's face. One thing he now missed, Doctor Jericho, back in Toronto.

"I wish Chris would have accepted our offer to come with us, but wanted to stay in Canada, said he wasn't the wandering type. I'll speak to Captain Patterson. He will know Doctor Harper's qualifications better than anyone. You will be alright, I promise. It's not our first, so you know what to do. Oh my precious Adam, I love you so very much. You go wash, I'll have this taken care of. I'll send Rollins in to you." Wade pulled Adam up for a deep, love filled kiss.

"Thank you, my love. You are pleased?" Adam bit his lip. Now wasn't exactly the best time for this to have happened.

Wade sensed there was something else behind Adam's question. "You know I am pleased. My darling, what is the real problem? You can tell me anything, you know this." The couple had gotten up off the floor. Wade had his arms around Adam and held him close.

Adam hung his head. "I'm… scared, my love. What if something goes wrong? It's not like being in this condition at home, on dry land." His hazel eyes were filled with all the angst and fear he felt.

Wade pulled Adam in for a full hug, one hand on the back of Adam's head. "Hush now, my love. You will be alright. We will be in Australia before the baby is born. I'll go speak to the Captain and Doctor Harper right now. Then, we will help the children look for mermaids." He gave Adam another tongue tangling kiss. Adam let himself melt against Wade, everything forgotten but the tingle that went up Adam's spine.

Adam let out a whimper and held Wade tightly, he didn't want the kiss to end. His fingers toyed with the raven black hairs on the nape of Wade's neck. Adam's touches sent shivers down Wade's spine. Wade deepened the kiss.

"You are so beautiful, my love. You know..." Wade's voice had a deep, lust filled husk to it. His dark eyes held the lust his voice echoed.

Adam looked up at Wade through his long, thick lashes. His own hazel eyes filled with his own lust. He knew what Wade wanted, and he wanted it just as badly.

Adam pressed his lips to Wade's ear. "Lock the door." He then raked Wade's ear lobe through his teeth with a low growl.

Wade growled in return and swiftly locked the door. By the time he'd turned around, Adam had stripped off his night shirt. He stood naked in front of his husband. Despite having had two children, Adam's body was lean, tight and muscular. He worked hard to stay in shape. He always wanted Wade to be proud of him.

Wade reached out and caressed Adam's flat abdomen. "So, so beautiful. I love you so much." Wade pulled Adam in for another kiss.

Adam loved the way Wade's clothes felt against his skin. There was something deliciously wicked about being naked, while Wade was fully clothed. He could do and say things in the bedroom he could or would never say anywhere else.

Wade chuckled with a low voice. "Let me get out of these clothes, then, Lord Barrett, you are all mine." Yet, he pulled Adam in for another kiss. He just couldn't resist.

Wade's hands wandered down to the globes of Adam's perfect ass. Adam's bottom was just round enough so Wade could squeeze. When he did, he felt Adam's cock harden against his thigh. Wade broke the kiss. It only took him a moment to get out of his clothes. Wade scooped Adam up in his arms and laid him on the bed.

It was a much smaller bed than they were used to, but it didn't matter. Adam spread his legs for Wade. Wade's cock was rock hard as he cradled his hips against Adam's. Adam's knees locked in place as he gripped Wade's sides. The position meant that Wade's cock lined up with the tight entrance to Adam's ass.

With Adam's cock in one hand, Wade wrapped his other hand around his own cock. He stroked Adam's cock, and watched for signs of pleasure on Adam's sweet face. With an added kiss of distraction, Wade lined the tip of his cock with Adam's hole. He continued to stroke Adam's shaft.

Even though Wade distracted him, a whimper of pain escaped from the edges of Adam's mouth, despite the delicious kiss. Adam knew, however, that the pain would soon be replaced by the most wonderful feelings of pleasure.

Wade continued to push his cock deep into Adam's tight hole. He made sure to press against a spot that always made Adam react like a female cat in heat, and it also made him sound like one. Wade knew he'd hit the spot when Adam arched up against him, with a near squeal of delight.

"Again, Wade. Oh, again." Adam smiled up at Wade, a look of drunken lust in his hazel eyes. His hands were on Wade's shoulders as he pulled his raven haired husband down for a kiss. Their tongues slide along side each other and tangled together. Adam hooked his knee on Wade's hip so that Wade could get even deeper inside him.

As Wade made love to his blond, he thought back to their wedding night. Adam had been so shy and innocent. Wade had been Adam's first and only lover. It was something that Wade held dear to his heart. Adam had been shy, but so eager to please. Now Adam was the perfect lover and didn't have a shy bone in his body.

"Deeper, oh deeper… more love, more." Adam begged as he arched his lean body upward to meet Wade's thrusts. Wade also kept his hand on Adam's cock, which only added to Adam's pleasure.

Wade wished they could take all morning, but he knew the children would soon be looking for them. Wade spoke low in Adam's ear, his breath hot. It made all of Adam's skin tingle.

"Let it go, love. Just let it go. It will feel so good." Wade's voice growled softly. His hand gave Adam's cock a squeeze and he pressed his thumb against the sensitive tip. Adam moaned.

Adam tossed his head. He felt the coil of his climax begin to unwind. It felt so good. He always tried to find words to describe the delicious, delightful sensation, but no words strong enough could be thought of.

Wade thrust deep inside his beautiful blond. He was so deep his balls slapped against Adam's ass. It was at that point, Adam's body trembled. With a cry of absolute pleasure, his cock spilled its pearly contents over Wade's hand. Before he finished, Wade's cock erupted and filled Adam. Wade collapsed onto his back next to Adam. The couple lay side by side and worked to remember how to breathe.

Wade laid a gentle hand on Adam's abdomen. He smiled at the thought of a baby growing inside Adam. Since they were in an unusual circumstance, Wade was glad it wasn't their first.

Adam smiled and placed his hand over Wade's. "That was incredible, my love. Can't we just stay here and do that all day?" He nuzzled his head against Wade's shoulder.

Wade let out a soft chuckle. "That would be a wonderful thing to do, but, Eliza and Alex might object. We are supposed to be on mermaid watch. I also want to talk to Captain Patterson and Doctor Harper…." Wade let out a sigh. "But, I'd rather stay here myself. I love you so much, my darling." Wade turned to kiss Adam softly.

Adam let out a cross between a laugh and a giggle. "I don't want to be responsible, I want to be your love slave." He gave a kittenish growl and nipped at Wade's shoulder. He was being naughty, but he just felt naughty.

Wade gave a deep chuckle. "You are being wicked. God, how I love you. Come on, love. I promise, tonight we will make love, long and slow. You will cry for more." Wade reluctantly sat up, then got out of the bed. Adam followed.

They went to the wash basin to rinse away the essence of their love making from their bodies. Wade redressed and Adam put on clean underwear and his robe.

"I'm holding you to your promise, Lord Barrett..." Adam wrapped his arms around his husband. "I love you, Wade." He kissed his husband's lips.

Wade smiled at Adam, with absolute love and devotion in his eyes. Adam and their children were his world. After another lingering kiss, Wade left Adam to prepare for the day. No sooner had Wade closed the door, Seth knocked.

"I'm up, Seth." Adam called out to his footman. As hard as he tried, Adam's face still held the after glow of sex.

Seth entered the cabin, the closed the door behind him. He had several pairs of Adam's trousers in his hands. "Good morning, my Lord. I have fixed your trousers, they should feel better. I had to do the same for Braun and Glenn. It's the lack of exercise. Braun helps with the sails to keep his muscles flexed. Do you want to wash your hair today?" Seth proceeded as he carefully hung Adam's trousers in the large trunk that was like a wardrobe cabinet. He tried not to notice the glow on Adam's face.

Adam sat on a chair at a makeshift vanity table. On the table were Adam and Wade's hair brushes and other things they used on a daily basis.

"Well, at least I am not the only one getting fat, makes me feel better. No, we will wash my hair tomorrow. The children need their hair washed too. We will make a game of it. Let's not keep them waiting, we have a mermaid to catch." Adam's eyes sparkled as he spoke of his children. It was also difficult to keep it from Seth that there might be a new Barrett on the way.

Seth chuckled. "That will be fun. Maybe I can get Braun to join in the hair washing." He buttoned the light weight shirt that Adam had put on. "You were smart to have all these light cotton clothes made. Eliza loves not having to wear all her petticoats and crinolines." Seth picked up Adam's boar's bristle and ivory hair brush. He carefully worked out all the tangles that had been caused by Adam and Wade's lovemaking.

Adam smiled. "It's good to be free from society. I almost feel sinful. Are you and Dean having a good time?" He loved the more private time with Seth.

Seth began to separate Adam's long hair into three hanks, to plait into a single, long braid. "Yes Sir, we are. Dean and Chef Ross get along like father and son. Chef Ross has learned to cook from various Pacific Island peoples. Things that can easily be cooked on a ship. His Lordship has been so kind to let Dean have extra time with the Chef. The children are having such fun, I almost hate to bring this up..." Seth bit his lip, he wasn't sure how Adam would feel about his idea.

"What is it, Seth? I trust you completely with Alex and Eliza. I am sure anything you suggest would only be good for them." Adam smiled at the footman and "nursemaid".

Seth's fingers deftly plaited the fine gold silk of Adam's hair. "Well, Sir. The children still need a routine. They are starting to get a bit… too native. Eliza should have lessons for an hour per day. Alex needs to learn his letters and numbers as well. Then naps in the afternoon, then tea. Just a bit of a routine. I'm afraid if they don't, by the time we get to Sydney, they will be hard to settle. You won't need the extra stress, what with the baby… oh..." Seth put his hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Adam spun around so fast, half his braid came undone from Seth's fingers. "How did you? We only came to realize I might be this morning." His hazel eyes were wide open with shock and surprise as he looked at Seth.

Seth hung his head, then looked at Adam. "You have the same look that you had when Alex was on the way. It also explains why… um… I had to let out your trousers. I haven't said anything and I won't, but… you are…. aren't you?"

Adam's cheeks dusted over as Seth continued to plait his hair. "Yes, I am, I can just… feel it. But I only realized it this morning when his Lordship explained why I have been sick every morning. But yes, please say nothing. Now, I agree with you, even though we are at sea, they need routine. I will fully support you, after all, they are my children. We will start today." Adam spoke firmly. He knew Seth was right.

Seth finished with Adam's hair. The braid fell just past Adam's shoulder blades. "Good, Sir. They are looking forward to the mermaid watch. I will able to wash clothes during their naps. I'll take your dirty things now, if I may, Sir." Seth looked around for their Lordships dirty clothes, but didn't see them.

Adam laughed. "I gave them to one of the Salts last night. He offered, so I thought I'd save you the trouble. Seth, I am sorry, but the bucket… if you could take care of it, I would appreciate it." He hated to ask Seth to clean his vomit bucket, but it was Seth's job.

Seth nodded. "Of course, Sir. Don't worry about it. I have done worse. I told you about taking care of my mother. Your sickness is for a happy reason, that makes it easy for me. Do you need anything? If not, Dean will bring you breakfast on deck." He went over, ready to take the nasty bucket to be cleaned.

Adam shook his head. "No, I don't need anything. Good, I am hungry. Seth, I am really sorry your mother was so ill before she passed. I am sure you were a great comfort to her. I know you certainly take good care of us. Bring the children to me on deck, please. I will establish the new routine." He smoothed his vest but opted not to wear his coat.

Adam was seated in a comfortable deck chair at a table that seated four. Seth and Dean had fixed a sheet to cover the area like a large umbrella. Adam loved it and spent most of his time there reading, being with his children or his husband and brother.

Jason was seated across from Adam. The sandy haired man stared out at the endless ocean. Adam worried a bit. Ever since the voyage started, Jason hadn't been his usual self, unless he was with the children.

"Jay, is something wrong? Are you sorry after all that you came with us? You can go back if you want, once we get to Australia you could sail back." Adam looked at his step-brother, the worry in his eyes reflected on his face as Adam's brow crinkled.

Jason turned his eyes to his brother. He smiled softly. It was a smile he wore only for Adam. "I'm alright, brother. It's just… watching you and Wade, has made me realize, that maybe, closing my heart was not a good thing to do. The two of you, are love, what love is supposed to be. I'm lonely, Adam. I didn't realize how I felt until I looked out at the vast and empty sea. I want what you and Wade have. Maybe I'll find the love of my life in Sydney. To answer your other question, no. I promised ma I would look after you, I am happy to be going. I have to be honest, I am glad for a chance to be somewhere else, make a fresh start." He spoke with a soft, thought filled voice.

Adam reached over and laid a brotherly hand on Jason's arm. "You will find love, Jay. Who ever wins your heart will be a very lucky person. I promised pa, that I would look after you. He was the only father I ever knew, When…ma was left alone, with me on the way… later, your pa came along and saved her, and that meant everything to me. I am sure you will find love in Sydney. I love you, my brother." He gave Jason's arm a firm squeeze.

Jason didn't have time to respond. Alex and Eliza came running towards their poppa, Braun Strowman on their heels. Adam tried to give a look of disapproval, but his smile of joy was too bright. He held out his arms as his children flew into them.

"Good morning, my darlings. Poppa loves you." He always told them that first thing. Adam always wanted his children to feel that love. He hugged them tight and kissed their cheeks.

"Love you, poppa" Wove you, poppa." Eliza and Alex chimed together. They hugged Adam, then their Uncle Jason. Braun stood back out of the way and grinned. For now, his main job was to protect the children from the dangers of being on a ship. Curious fingers could get broken or even ripped off it they got caught in the ropes of the great sails. They could easily fall overboard if a wave struck. Braun made sure the children were safe at all times.

Dean arrived with a tray. There were fresh baked croissants with marmalade, along with freshly brewed coffee. It looked wonderful. Dean put the tray down with a nod, then left.

"That is good." Eliza pointed to the light yellow marmalade. She and Alex sat side by side in a chair next to Adam.

Adam, Jason and the children continued to talk. Midway through their breakfast, Wade joined his family. He kissed the children, then Adam. Wade sat down. He waited for Adam to finish speaking.

"… So, you will be good about your lessons and nap time. Just because we are at sea doesn't mean you can act like heathens. Poppa and father will be very cross, if you don't mind Rollins. Do you understand?" Adam spoke firmly to his children, but Eliza was his main concern. Alex was too young to fully understand.

Elizabeth looked at Adam. "Yes, poppa. I will be good. I like school. But… poppa, can we still look for mermaids?" She cast a hopeful look at her parents.

Adam gave Wade a side glance, Wade looked at him. Adam fingered one of Eliza's black curls. "Of course we can. I promised, didn't I?" He grinned at his daughter.

Wade pulled his daughter into his lap. "Tell you what, princess. Poppa and I have to talk to the Captain for a bit. Then I promise we will take you to watch for mermaids. Maybe Uncle Jason will watch too." Wade gave Eliza's belly a tickle. She laughed happily.

"Of course, I'll help watch. Alex and I will keep the pirates away, so they don't steal the mermaid's treasure." Jason pulled Alex into his lap, as the boy laughed.

Thirty minutes later, Adam and Wade were in the cabin of Doctor Luke Harper. At first Adam was a bit intimidated by the six foot five doctor. The man had a full beard that just touched his chest, and long hair tied back with a leather thong in a pony tail, and he had a slight look of madness about him. However, as soon as the man spoke, Adam relaxed.

Doctor Harper was soft spoken and had an accent neither Barrett had heard before. The Captain had told Wade not to be fooled, and that Doctor Harper was an excellent physician. While he was from Florida, in the southern United States, Luke had graduated from the prestigious Oxford University, in London, so he had every faith in Doctor Harper.

Adam lay on the exam table in the ships medical cabin. He asked the Doctor a question. "How did you wind up on a ship? If that is not too rude of me to ask."

Doctor Harper gave a chuckle as he felt the pulse in Adam's wrist. "I love the sea. I found a way to do the two things I love most. Sail the world, and work as a doctor. I was one of the first to work on a passenger ship. I grew tired of sailing between New York and England. I met Captain Patterson, and now I have been to places most only ever read about. I will stay with Captain Patterson, and his crew, whatever ship we sail. We are a family." He explained with a passion filled voice. The Doctor then began to press and feel Adam's abdomen.

Wade spoke up. "That is a thing few men get t do. Live out their dream. Congratulations, Doctor Harper. So, what do you think? Is there going to be another Baby Barrett?" Wade's brow arched.

Doctor Harper chuckled again. "I am lucky to have seen the places and things I have seen. By the way, I like the way you encourage your children to use their imaginations in looking for mermaids. You are good parents, and that is a rare thing for titled people. I judged you wrongly at first..." The Doctor sighed and sat in a chair. He dipped his quill pen in a bottle of ink and began to write down Adam's vital statistics on a sheet of paper.

As the Doctor wrote, he continued to speak. "You see, before I came to sea, I practiced in a very wealthy neighborhood, where a lot of titled English people lived. I birthed babies that were handed to a nurse without the mother or birth father even holding it. Children were nothing more than trophies. It broke my heart. I thought, when I saw you and all your servants, that you, just left the care of your children to them..." Doctor Harper paused again and dipped the pen in the ink again. He began to once again write, and continued to speak.

"Instead, I found two parents who spend as much time with their children as possible. You treat your servants like family. Even your brother dotes on the children. So, for the first time, in a long time, I am pleased to say, yes, you are going to have another child to treasure. Congratulations." Harper smiled at the Barrett's, who were in the middle of a kiss. He really liked the young couple and wished more were like them.

Adam suddenly remembered that they weren't alone. He broke the kiss with a red face. "Sorry, Doctor Harper. We forgot where we were. So, it's true? There is a baby? When do you think it will arrive?" He looked at the Doctor with anxious worry. Adam was both excited and scared, being with child at sea.

Before the Doctor could speak, Wade voiced his own fears. "Doctor, thank you. Is it safe to be at sea, with Adam's condition? We can go back if it would be safer. I'd rather anger the Queen than risk Adam and the baby." Wade spoke with deep concern, his brow was deeply crinkled.

The Doctor stopped writing. He looked at the Barrett's. "I would guess late September to mid October. Usually the morning sickness begins around the eighth week, so I figured from that. Now, about being at sea. You are perfectly safe. As a matter of fact, it's much better to be in all this fresh air. Yes, you might have a bit of a worse time with sickness, due to the rocking of the boat, but it won't last. Also, the fresh air will clear your head faster. Now, I want you to get plenty of fresh fruit. The Captain always carries fruit and it stays cool and fresh in the the cargo hold. I also want to make sure Elizabeth and Alex have fresh fruit every morning. I'll speak to Chef Ross. I'm always available anytime, for anything. Any questions?"

Wade looked at Adam, Adam looked at Wade. Adam shook his head. "Not right now. Thank you for caring about Eliza and Alex. When we get to Hawai'i, we will buy more fresh fruit. I read up on scurvy, it is not a nice thing. Thank you, Doctor. You are welcome to mermaid watch with us anytime." Adam smiled at the Doctor. Another person he would be proud to call friend.

"Yes, thank you, Doctor. Does he need to see you again?" Wade asked as he helped Adam sit up on the table.

Doctor Harper laughed. "I am sure we will see each other every day. But, I know what you meant. Only if you feel any changes. I will have you come to me every week for a full check. Just remember, plenty of fresh air, fruit and water. Try to keep tea to afternoons, and just one cup. Tea is not good for babies. Cambric tea would be best." He spoke with a doctor's wisdom.

"Well, we have a mermaid hunt, my Lord. Shall we?" Adam slid off the table and into Wade's arms.

Wade held Adam close. "Yes, my Lord. I love you so very much. Thank you for giving us another child to love." He didn't care the Doctor was still there as he kissed Adam.

When the kiss broke, Adam's eyes sparkled at Wade. They were filled with the gleam of hiding something very special. "I had help, you know. I love you, Wade. When do we tell?"

Wade grinned at Adam. "As soon as possible, why hide our good news. Think the children will be happy?" Wade asked as he led Adam out of the Doctor's cabin.

The Doctor made himself very busy and intent on making the rest of the notes on what was now Adam's file. He smiled internally. The Barrett's were a very rare and unique family, not afraid to show their love for each other. He wished more families were like that. However, he'd heard reports from London, That Queen Victoria was against displays of affection outside the bed chamber. Luke Harper hoped it was simply because the Queen was young, shy and unmarried. Maybe her views would change, once she discovered love. His thoughts had worked, he hadn't even heard the Barrett's leave.

"Eliza has been asking for a little sister. Alex is a bit too young to care. I can tell you this now, Seth told me this morning he thought I was with child. Said I looked like I did when Alex was on the way. Seems like I was the last to know." Adam laughed as they made their way up to the deck.

It was Wade's turn to chuckle. "Seth is a very smart young man. I hope he and Dean will stay with us once they marry. Dean wants to speak to me at some point. As nervous as he is about it, I am sure he will want permission to marry Seth. I don't mind and I know you don't either. I just don't want to lose them. Calaway wants Dean to take over for him when the time comes. Ah, there are our babies." Wade pointed to the bow of the ship.

Seth held Eliza and Braun had Alex in his strong arms. Jason stood between Seth and Braun and pointed. There was a school of dolphins swimming in front of the ship.

Wade spoke up. "Captain Patterson said that means we will have good sailing. The dolphins are good luck. Say, don't mermaids ride dolphins?"

Eliza looked at her father. "Yes, they do. Dat's why we are watching them. Looky, fa, looky." She pointed down at the dolphins. She happily let Seth hand her off to Wade. Braun had already given Alex to Adam. Neither servant wanted to interfere between parents and children. However, both stayed close.

"Aren't they wonderful, darling. Look, there is a baby." Wade pointed to a baby dolphin. The mother and baby swam a bit to the side and away from the ship.

Eliza laughed and Adam walked over, Alex in his arms, so the little boy could see the mother and baby dolphin. "No, mermaid..." Alex gave a pout to equal ones Adam gave from time to time when he wanted something.

Eliza looked at her little brother. "Not yet, keep looking. See the baby." She pointed to the baby dolphin. Adam adjusted Alex in his arms so he could see the water better.

The little family watched the dolphins for a full twenty minutes before Alex turned into a wiggle worm in Adam's arms. He was now bored and wanted down to run.

Adam laughed. "Alright my little monkey, go run." Adam set Alex down on the deck of the ship. Alex took off faster than an arrow toward the stern. Braun was on his heels. Wade put Eliza down, but she held onto her father's hand. They walked back to the shaded sitting area.

"Alex, come to poppa. I have something to tell you." He called to his son, who had stopped to look up at the flapping sails. Braun held onto his little hand. Alex pulled the giant man towards Adam.

Alex crawled up into Adam's lap. Eliza was already in Wade's lap. Jason stood by the table. "Should I go?" He wasn't sure if Adam wanted him there or not.

Adam smiled. "No, please stay. Braun would you please get the others. This concerns everyone." He looked at Braun with a smile. Wade also gave the servant a nod. Braun gave a slight bow and went to get the rest of the staff.

On their way from the Doctor's cabin, Wade and Adam had decided to tell the entire staff about the baby. After all, the baby would affect everyone. Plus Adam and Wade wanted to share their joy with the world.

In a few minutes, Mark, Glenn, Braun, Seth and Dean stood behind Jason. They were all ready to hear what their Lordships had to say. Meetings like this were not unusual, however, it was curious as to what kind of announcement would be made, out on a clipper ship in the middle of the ocean.

Adam was the one to speak. "Well, I will just get to it. Eliza, how would you feel about having a baby brother or sister?" A slight gasp went around the table. Was Adam about to say what they thought he might say? Seth smirked, he _knew_ what was about to be said.

Elizabeth looked at her poppa. Her big hazel eyes were open wide. "I wanna sister, poppa. I love Alex, but I want a sister." She spoke like a small adult. She was very firm on what she wanted.

Eliza's firmness caused light laughter and smiles. Adam kissed the top of Alex's head. The little blond picked on a stray thread on Adam's shirt. He had no interest in brothers or sisters.

Adam looked at Eliza. "Well, maybe this one will be the sister you want. Poppa is going to have a baby. Eliza, will you still love it if it is another brother?" He reached over and ran a gentle finger over his daughter's soft cheek.

Eliza clapped her hands happily. "It will be a sister. Oh a brother would be alright and I will love him, but it's a sister." She again spoke firmly. Her mind was made up.

Wade laughed and kissed Eliza's cheek as he held her close. "Well, my dear, I don't know how you can argue with that. I guess you'd better have a girl. Everyone, we will have a new member of the family. We should get to Sydney with plenty of time to spare. The Madeline is even swifter than I figured. Ambrose, how about something special to celebrate and make sure there is plenty for all of you as well. You are all part of the family. Adam and I would be lost without each of you. I've said this before, but I will continue to say it. None of you had to follow us to Sydney. It means everything to us that you did. Thank you, each one of you, from our hearts. Now, you can go back to doing what you were doing. Thank you for coming." Wade, like Adam, spoke to their servants as friends not employees.

Mark Calaway spoke, as the head of the household staff. "Congratulations, my Lords. This is indeed happy news. We shall toast the newest Barrett. I also pledge to you that we will protect, serve and love the newest member of the House of Barrett. Again, our fondest congratulations." Mark concluded with a deep bow to Wade and Adam.

Adam smiled brightly. Wade stood, Eliza on his hip, and returned Mark's bow. "Thank you, Calaway. Thank you all. I never have any fears, because I know my family is safe and well looked after. Thank you." Wade sat back down. Eliza wanted to get her doll, so Seth took her to get it. Alex went along to see what was what. Adam, Wade and Jason continued to sit at the shaded table.

Jason leaned over and kissed his brother's cheek. "I'm happy for you, Addy. Ma would be too. Congratulations to you and Wade. Is everything alright? Being at Sea?"

Adam could see the worry on his brother's face. "I saw Doctor Harper this morning. He says there is nothing to worry about, especially since this is the third child. He also said all this fresh air is excellent. I need fresh fruit and that's not a problem. I really feel fine, except in the mornings. All this time, I just didn't think of a baby, I thought it was sea sickness. At least ma got to have a little time with Elizabeth. She and pa are with us Jay, I just know it." He gave Jason's shoulder a squeeze.

Jason looked at Adam. "Are they, Addy? Or when you die are you just dead? I don't know about God and Heaven. I've never seen any evidence of there being someone up there. I know you believe and that's great… for you. Just… I don't know..." He gave his shoulders a shrug.

Adam gave a bit of a frown. "Then why did you go to church with us every Sunday? You even sang the hymns and took communion. You stood as Godfather to the children. If you felt that way, why didn't you say anything?"

Jason once again looked at his blond brother. "Are you mad at me? I shouldn't have said anything. I went because I knew you enjoyed it and, I didn't want to make you and Wade subjects of gossip. I stood as Godfather because I love them. I will see to their spiritual needs if that time comes. Just because I question doesn't mean it affects you or what you believe, Addy. I'm not saying I don't believe, I question it. I don't want to fight about it." He gave Adam a sincere look. He didn't want anything to upset his brother.

Adam shook his head. "No, I am not mad, brother. I love you. When we get to Australia, you don't have to go to church if you don't want to. I don't care what others think, I never have. Wade?" He looked over at his husband.

Wade nodded. "I agree with Adam. Jason, I am sorry you felt obligated to go for our sake. I do appreciate that you care so much. Your feelings are your own and we won't judge you for them, no should anyone. You do what is right for you. We will stand behind you, always. We are a family. I'm also counting on you to look after Adam and the children, if, God-forbid, something should happen to me." Wade reached over and shook Jason's hand firmly.

Jason smiled. "Thank you. I do appreciate that. You know I will take care of them, Wade, but that won't happen. Now, I am going to get my book and read. Congratulations on the baby. I love both of you, and the children. Adam do you need anything?" He stood and smiled at his brother.

Adam gave his brother a big smile in return. Jason laughed. "I've known that look for years. What do you want, my dear little brother." He shook his head, Adam was so cute but at times could be really annoying.

"You know me too well. I saw that you brought that new Dickens novel, Oliver Twist. Could I read it?" Adam once again gave Jason his sheepish, coy grin. The grin that got him anything he wanted. The same grin that had won Wade's heart.

Wade chortled as he watched the exchange between the brothers. Oh how he loved Adam. Jason shook his head with another laugh.

"I will never get to read a new book first, will I? Of course you can read it. I'll be back in a minute. Wade, you need anything?" Jason asked his brother-in-law with a smile of his own.

Wade rubbed his bearded chin. "I'll have some coffee brought up. Actually, would you please bring my satchel? I have some work to do, plans for Sydney."

Before Jason could take two steps, Calaway appeared, Dean behind him. Dean held a tray with an urn of coffee and the service to go with it. Mark held two books and Wade's satchel in his hands.

Jason sat back down. "Calaway, are you a mentalist? Thank you, very much." He nodded to the Butler as Mark handed him the book he currently read.

Wade spoke up. "No. Calaway is just the best. Thank you." He gave a deep nod of great respect to Mark. If he were honest, the older servant was very close to a father figure.

A bit later, Adam was stretched out in a lounge chair, book in hand. However, he didn't read. He watched as Seth patiently schooled Eliza in adding easy arithmetic problems. He used spoons to demonstrate, such as four add two. Adam saw that his daughter was very quick to learn and she seemed to enjoy the lessons. After all, it was something to do. Alex sat at the table as well. He drew pictures with a pencil. While only three, Alex showed a talent for art. Adam was a bit of an artist himself, but he didn't really draw much. Life with two small children didn't leave much time.

This was the way life on board _The Madeline_ went. While it was pleasant, it was tedious. It wasn't always easy to keep the children from boredom. It was also a full time job keeping up with them, especially little Alex. He loved to climb and keeping him off the rails of the clipper was a full time job. Braun and Seth, as well as Adam were always on guard.

Adam was ill most mornings, but it never lasted more than an hour or so. Wade was there by his side. The Barrett family and their staff were well liked by the crew of the ship. Captain Patterson ran her tight, no loud or drunken behavior was tolerated. A drunk crew was a dangerous crew. They needed to always be alert.

 _The Madeline_ drew closer to the Hawai'i Islands. That meant pirates lurked and the crew of the ship kept a constant watch. Would _The Madeline_ remain a safe haven or would pirates hunt them down?


	3. Tandy Tane

It was the middle of May. _The Madeline_ had been at sea for about six weeks. The clipper ship was so fast, Captain Patterson told Wade that they were two weeks ahead of their planned arrival on the Island of O'ahu, the grand island of the Hawai'i Island chain.

Instead of making port in the Royal city of Honolulu, Captain Patterson would stay south and east of the royal port. _The Madeline_ would dock at the village of Kai. It was well protected and Captain Patterson was the only one allowed to port there.

Kai Village was the home of Prince Lot Kapuàiwa, son of King Kamehameha IV. The Prince liked the small fishing village. The area also grew coffee, sugar, pineapples and other fruits. It was a beautiful place. Captain Patterson had told Wade, Adam and Jason all about the village, more than once.

It was evening, Adam and Wade had invited Captain Patterson to dinner on the deck of the ship. Adam, Wade, Jason and the children listened intently as the older man once again spoke of the beauty of Kai Village. He was exciting to listen to, even Eliza and Alex sat like angles, and hung on his every word.

"...and, you two will have fun as well. I will show you sand as fine and white as snow. You will find shells that outshine diamonds. We will dine on the freshest food from the sea. Adam, I will see that you get some seeds to grow beautiful tropical flowers for you to grow in your Sydney garden." Captain Patterson finally stopped talking, to take a bite of lemon custard pie and a sip of coffee.

Adam gave a sigh. "That would be wonderful. This is the one thing I miss, my garden, well, it was ma's garden. We both loved growing roses." He spoke with a bit of emotion in his voice.

Jason smiled fondly. "She sure did. You brought some seeds from her wild flowers, didn't you? Too bad rose slips wouldn't make the voyage." His step-mother loved beautiful flowers. Ralph had loved that about Judith, as he too enjoyed a lovely garden.

Adam nodded. "Yes, I have seeds. But, you're right, roses wouldn't have survived. I'm sure there are roses in Australia, maybe I can cross grow a new kind, and name it the Queen Victoria. I can't wait to see Kai Village. Do you think we will meet the Prince? I will need to finish the new swim dress we are making for Eliza." Adam looked from Jason to the Captain.

"Oh yes, I am sure of it. He will probably come out to greet us in his outrigger. He is just Lot, he's not in to all the royalty, unless of course, his father expects it. Island royalty are different, they are more like… parents, you could say. They live among their people, they will talk to anyone at any time. If a farmer needs help tending his crops, the King will help. If a fisherman needs to mend his nets, Lot will help him sew it. I doubt if Queen Victoria would help haul up a net full of fish." Captain Patterson spoke with deep respect for the Royal Family of Hawai'i.

Wade gave a bit of a chuckle. "No, she wouldn't, but she would send someone who could… after approval. I am most anxious to see Kai Village and Hawai'i. There has been a lot of talk about her, politically." He took a sip of coffee.

The Captain made a sound of disgust. "Yes, I know. The French have been sword rattling lately. I wish they would just leave Hawai'i alone. No need to make her part of some big empire. The problem is Kamehameha the fourth, is _not_ a fighter, he is a man of peace. He only wants a good life for his people. However, if they do manage to provoke him, and he gets angry… well, Polynesian Warriors are deadly. More deadly than any French or English army." He spoke with absolute authority.

Jason scoffed. "Against guns and cannons? I doubt the King's warriors could win." One thing about Jason, to him there was no better army in the world than the English, with the French a close second.

Captain Patterson broke out in a full belly laugh. "Oh son, you haven't seen a Polynesian warrior. They don't fight like… let's say… normal soldiers. You will never see them coming. They dig pits, hide up in trees…not at all conventional and they are nasty. No, you don't want to anger the King. The good thing, I suppose is, I've known him for forty years, I have never once seen him angry. So, Jason, me lad, don't fret about it." He gave Jason a smile, but he was, once again, serious. The Polynesian warrior was not to be messed with.

"I wanted to join the army, but pa always said no. I'm glad now, I don't think I could kill another man. I would be better with procurement and logistics. Sounds like Island warriors are forces to be reckoned with. Is it true that they have tattoos all over their bodies?" Jason was curious about the warriors now. He loved the discipline of military life.

Captain Patterson nodded. "Yes, the Pe'a. It is not so prevalent with the Hawai'ian tribes. It is more common in the chains of smaller islands, to tell their tribes apart. Some do their entire body, others just the legs or yet others just an arm. It's still painful, however the design. They use a quill from a porcupine, dipped in ink, then it is tapped into the skin. It usually starts when a male turns fifteen. If the boy moves or shows any pain or speaks, the man doing the tattooing stops, and never finishes. An incomplete tattoo by age twenty-one is a mark of shame. It usually means he never has a life mate or children. No man will even speak to them. Islanders are a very different people.

Adam frowned. "That sounds harsh, but there are different cultures. You should write a book Captain Patterson. You know so much about the Pacific Islands."

Captain Patterson waved a hand at Adam. "You flatter me. Well, I've sailed these waters for nearly fifty years. Started when I was orphaned at nearly twelve years old. Went to the docks to look for work, been on the sea ever since. I've seen things..." He paused and looked at the children.

The Captain gave a laugh, reached over tousled Alex's golden hair. "You two are such good little Tars, I forgot you were there. Better save some tales for your folks. They are credit to your Lordships. These are two of the best mannered and well behaved children I have ever met, and I've met some dandies."

Adam beamed at the Captain. "Thank you. Their father and I agree, our children are people, not trophies. But yes, thank you, there are things they do not need to hear. By the way, it is Saturday, bath night. If you're good for Seth, poppa will read two chapters of the Little Mermaid tonight." He spoke first to the Captain then to his children.

"Be good, pwamise." Alex stated as he wiped his mouth with a napkin like a gentleman.

Captain Patterson laughed, then a slight sadness washed over his face. He fondly brushed a blond curl from Alex's forehead. "That is the one slight regret I have. I have no children or grandchildren to spoil. The sea is a jealous mistress. I chose my life and I am not sorry, but a grandchild or two would be nice." He also cast a fond glance at Eliza, with a bit of a sad sigh.

Adam smiled at the Captain. "Tell you what, Sir. How would you like to be an honorary grandfather to these two? They lost both their grandfathers and never got to know them. Wade and I would be pleased to have you as a member of the family… if you want… don't feel obligated, Captain." Adam smiled as Wade placed a hand over his in support.

Wade's heart melted a bit more with love for his husband. Adam was so kind, sweet and thoughtful for the feelings of others. He gave Adam's hand a squeeze.

"I agree with Adam, Captain. We would be honored to have you in the family." Wade gently ran his hand over Eliza's raven haired head with a smile.

For a moment, Captain Patterson was speechless. The Old Salt didn't cry, but, his eyes shone. Alex looked up at the Captain, his brow crinkled when he smiled.

"Gampa!" Was all Alex said, but it was enough. A lone tear tracked down into the Captains white beard. He gently pulled Alex up into his lap and hugged the toddler tight. Alex snuggled into the Captain's arms, like he'd done it a million times, which was rare. Alex never liked to held by strangers, and always fussed when anyone, who wasn't family tried to pick him up.

Adam and Wade smiled at each other. Adam gave a small, happy laugh. "I guess that means he accepts."

"You bet I do. Miss Elizabeth, Master Alex, would you like to help me sail The Madeline tomorrow? First Mate Race could use a morning off to rest, but I need good helpers to replace him. So would you help me?"

Eliza looked at the Captain. "I'll help, grandpa." She too liked the older man. She had a faint memory of grandpa Ralph and Captain Patterson gave her the same warm feeling, besides, it was something new to do.

Little Alex didn't answer, he was sound asleep in Patrick's arms. The man kissed the blond head. "You bring them to the wheel in the morning. They will have a good time. Thank you for the honor of letting me be grandpa, if only for a while. You're such thoughtful people. Her Majesty sure picked the right family."

The little dinner party continued a bit longer, then Seth and Adam went to settle the children for the night. A good wash up replaced full baths as both Alex and Eliza were nearly asleep on their feet.

Instead of reading, Wade borrowed a guitar from Alberto, one of the Spanish crew members. He sat with Adam in the children's cabin. Wade played a soft lullaby and hummed along with the melody. Adam watched, his heart filled with love for his little family.

Wade played the guitar and looked over at Adam. For all the beauty his beloved had, singing was the one thing Adam could not do. Wade didn't mind though, Adam had enough other talents. He could sew, garden, cook and host wonderful parties. They were a perfect match.

Seth was silent as a mouse as he sat in the far corner of the room. His crochet needle occasionally gleamed in the lamp light. He used a fine silk thread of pure white. Seth was making new stockings to go with Eliza's new dress that he and Adam worked on during afternoon nap time. Seth loved that not only Adam, but Wade spent every possible evening with the children. Secretly though, he was glad Adam didn't try to sing along with Wade.

An hour later, Adam and Wade sat curled together in a lounge chair. They stared up at the sky, as billions of stars twinkled in the sky. The Captain had told them they were just past the Tropic of Cancer, so the night sky was different. They could just see The Crux, or as the Captain called it, The Southern Cross.

Adam sighed with contentment as his head rested on Wade's shoulder. "So beautiful." He whispered as he stared up at the night sky.

"Very beautiful." Wade replied softly. His eyes didn't gaze at the stars, he gazed at Adam instead.

Adam smiled with a flush on his cheeks. "I meant the stars, my love." He pointed up to the night sky.

"I know, but you are more beautiful than any star in the sky. I still can't get over that you're having our third child. Still want six?" Wade asked with a kiss to the top of Adam's blond head.

Adam craned his neck to look up at Wade. "Yes, very much so. I would like to keep up with girl, boy, girl, boy. Eliza will be upset with me if this is another brother. If this one is a girl, I want to name her Judith Ruby or Ruby Judith, after ma and grandma. If it's a boy, Ralph Stuart after pa and your father. What do you think?" He nuzzled back against Wade.

Wade made a "hum" sound. "Ruby Judith, rolls better off the tongue. We named Alex after father. I don't know something unique. The world does not need another Stuart or William. How about Bennett, my mother's maiden name and father's and my third middle name. We could call him Ben." He rested his hand on Adam's belly.

"I know what you mean about about another William. Even Jason hates it. That's why he never uses his first name. I like Bennett. What about Bennett Patrick? But, it had better be a Ruby Judith or Eliza will be upset..." Adam paused. He again looked up at Wade, his expression now filled with worry.

"Wade, you won't let being in such a high political position change you, will you? I don't want to lose what we have. You know, most fathers do not play guitar and sing to their children at all, let alone for an hour like you did tonight. I don't want this new baby, Eliza or Alex to become trophies. I don't want to become a trophy. That's what I love about being on board ship. We can just be the Barrett's not their Lord Barrett's." The worry remained etched on Adam's face.

Wade pulled Adam in closer. "Never, my dearest. I wouldn't give up time with the children or you, for anything. Now, we both know, there will be occasional social events we will have to attend, but, not every night. From day one, I will establish that the normal work day will be nine in the morning till four in the afternoon, period. Now again, I know there will be exceptions, but still, I will be home every evening. I promise, my love, you will never lose me to political or social games. I love you all too much for that." Wade gently lifted Adam's chin with his finger tips and kissed his husband softly.

Adam melted into the kiss. He looked up at Wade, his hazel eyes sparkled brighter than any of the stars in the sky. "I love you so much, Wade Stuart Alexander Bennett Barrett. I do understand there will be times you will have to work late, or I'll have to attend a function, I wasn't worried about that. I was worried about them stealing you away, bit by bit. I should have realized you wouldn't let that happen. Just my nerves, about uprooting my entire family. I don't regret it, but, it does scare me a bit. New country, new people, a totally different culture. So many criminals..." He let his words fade. Adam had held in these fears and he should have continued to hold them in. Wade had enough on his plate.

Wade's brow wrinkled with concern. "Love, have you been this worried the entire time? All the criminals are in the Western Australian prison called Round House. It is in Fremantal, two thousand forty-eight miles away from Sydney. You have nothing to worry about. Yes, some of the culture will be different, but, a lot of people are English as well. If it helps you, I am terrified that I've done the wrong thing. Uprooted my family and dragged them away from everything that was safe and comforting. Put them on a clipper ship and are taking them halfway around the world. All because a nineteen year old girl asked me to do so. Don't you think I've been afraid you secretly hated me for it? I've been thinking..." Wade was halted when Adam placed a finger on his lip.

"No, my love. We are not going back. We are not turning around when we get to Hawai'i. Wade, I could never hate you, ever. I could have said no, but, I would not do that. Wade, I am so proud of you. Of all the people the Queen could have asked, she asked you. She gave you that beautiful watch in thanks; so we can't go back. With you by my side, I know the children and I will be safe and most of all, loved. Let's look forward. I got my fears out, you made me feel a lot better, a lot better. I chastise myself for doubting. I love you, Wade." Adam spoke with assurance. He gave Wade a kiss filled with that confidence.

Wade smiled into the kiss. When their lips parted, Wade spoke. "I'm glad you finally told me. You're right, love. Together we can do anything. Let's promise each other, no more talk of going back or anything else negative. We can't let the children pick up on our anxiousness. Are they adjusting to having a routine on the ship?" He settled more into the lounger and held Adam close.

Adam nuzzled against his husband. "Yes, and very well I might add. Little Alex shows so much potential to be a fine artist. I try to encourage him without pushing him. I don't want to become like old lady knock-knuckles." He gave a bit of a wry laugh.

Wade chuckled. "Who? I have never heard about this." He loved hearing Adam's stories from when he was young.

Adam snickered. "This is about ma, not me. You know how beautifully she played the piano. Well, it came at a cost. Her piano teacher used to whack ma's hands if she made a mistake. Ma called her Lady Knock-Knuckles. Ma hated her, but it was the way she learned. I'd rather Alex never draw than to force him."

"That is no way to teach children. I agree, encourage but don't push. Later, if he wants to learn more, then we hire a tutor. Well love, we'd better get to our cabin. The children have a big day tomorrow. Captain Patterson sure was touched, being called grandpa. Well, they couldn't have a better stand in. He is a good man." Wade gave Adam a nudge as he spoke. Wade stood, then with a slight grunt, picked Adam up in his arms.

Adam let out a giggle. "Darling, I can walk and I don't want you to break your back..." He smiled as Wade kissed him. Wade then set Adam down. Adam continued.

"Yes, he is a good man, and a good man for our children to look up to. You finding him to take us to Australia was wonderful..." Adam paused at the door of the cabin where Alex and Eliza slept, along with Seth. In silence, Adam opened the door.

Seth looked up from his crochet work. He still sat in the corner, a bright candle lit the area. Adam smiled at Seth. Seth smiled with a nod in return. The Barrett's looked at their sleeping angels.

Alex and Eliza were curled up together on one bed. Seth slept on another small bed that was stacked by the legs over the top of the children's bed. The sailors called it a "bunk" bed. It was very convenient.

Both Adam and Wade bent over their children and took their turns at kissing them goodnight. Adam and Wade both silently mouthed "Goodnight" to Seth. Seth returned with his own silent, "Goodnight, my Lords" He smiled as their Lordships left. Seth could not recall a single night Wade and Adam missed kissing their babies. Not even if it was four in the morning after a long political evening. Once again, Seth was grateful to be a member of such a wonderful household.

After a good wash up, Wade and Adam were soon curled up together in their bed. Wade only wore his black silk pajama bottoms because Adam wore the top. Adam lay on his side, his head on Wade's chest, a knee hooked over Wade's hip. It was the only way Adam could sleep. Wade fell asleep, a hand on Adam's abdomen. The last thing Wade heard was Adam's deep, soft breaths that told him his beloved was sound asleep. Wade never went to sleep until he knew Adam slept, it was his protective nature.

Wade woke up to the sound of poor Adam being sick. Now that he for sure knew the cause, Wade wasn't worried. He got up and wet a cloth, then knelt down next to Adam. Adam had twisted his long braid into a bun, so at least his hair was out of the way.

"My poor love." Wade spoke softly as he wiped Adam's brow with the cool, wet cloth. He really did feel bad for his husband.

Adam sat on his butt, his knees burned from being on them so long. "That… was a bad one… you missed it..." Adam sounded a bit angry that Wade had slept when he'd been so sick.

Wade sighed. "I'm sorry, love. I normally hear you get out of bed. You can kick me if you want."

Adam managed a weak smile. "No, I love you too much to kick you, but, you dump the bucket. Poor Seth, it makes him turn green..." As he spoke a soft knock echoed at the door.

Wade replied. "Come in, Seth." Wade helped Adam to sit up on the bed.

Seth entered the room, he bowed. "Good morning, your Lordships. Just to let you know, the children are with the Captain. They are having breakfast in the wheel house." He moved about the cabin and made it neat.

Wade spoke first. "Thank you. The children must be on cloud nine. Oh, leave the bucket, Rollins. My punishment for not waking up." He laughed, then grabbed his clothes for the day.

"No, your Lordship, I will do it. Ambrose is in the children's cabin, he has your bath ready." Seth informed Wade.

Once a week, the crew hauled up bucket after bucket of water. It was boiled, then as it cooled, the wooden bath tubs could be filled. One for the family and two for the crew. It was a process, but eventually, everyone had a hot bath for the week.

"Thank you, Rollins. I'll see you on deck, my love. Take your time." Wade gave Adam a kiss on the cheek.

Three hours later, Adam joined his husband. When Adam sat, Wade grinned. "Ah, that's why it took so long. Your hair looks and smells lovely." Adam's hair was down, and it shone like gold. It was still a tad damp to the touch. He would leave it down until it was totally dry.

Adam gave a soft smile. "It feels better too. Any sign of our monkeys? Oh, good, I'm starving." Adam licked his lips as Dean brought breakfast.

"Fresh, hot croissants and coffee, my Lords." Dean stated as he laid out a basket filled with fresh baked croissants, butter and lemon marmalade, Adam's favorite. There were also two glasses of fresh orange juice. It looked delicious.

Adam's eyes lit up like a child. He barely managed to stop himself from happily clapping. "Thank you, Ambrose. Is this your lemon marmalade you brought along?" Adam already had his marmalade spoon in the container. He put a copious amount on a small bite of croissant.

Wade rolled his eyes, but not out annoyance, just at the amount of lemon marmalade Adam ate in one bite. Dean was proud that Adam liked it so much.

"Yes Sir, it is. I brought twenty-four jars. I still have twenty left. No one is allowed to touch the lemon or orange marmalade. They are for you and the children. I have shared some of the gooseberry and persimmon with Chef Ross."

Wade gave Dean a nod. "Good man. By the way, tomorrow morning my hair needs a trim." He took a sip of coffee.

Dean gave a nod. "Already planned it, Sir. Also, Seth said since the children are safe with Strowman and the Captain, he can sort the children's trunks and that he would be in the hold if you need him."

Adam swallowed his bite of food. "Oh good. It's time they had some rotation in their clothes. I'll check on Rollins later. He knows what to do. Thank you, Ambrose." Dean gave a slight bow, and left with a smile on his face.

"I wonder if there will be strange or different fruits in Australia and if so, can Ambrose turn them into marmalade?" Adam pondered as he continued to enjoy his breakfast.

Wade chuckled. "What ever grows in Australia, I am sure Ambrose will make it edible and delicious. I hope Calaway and Jacobs are enjoying their time off. I haven't seen much of them since the announcement about the baby." He gave a shrug and continued his breakfast.

Adam gave snicker with a mouthful of food. He chewed, swallowed then spoke. "Curled up together and reading I would bet. They deserve it. It was so kind of you to give them time off. There is barely enough for five servants to do on a ship. I wonder what Jason is up to?" He was curious as to where his brother was.

"Standing right behind you, little brother." Jason spoke in Adam's ear. He laughed when Adam jumped. He then sat down to join his family.

"Don't scare me like that, William! You will hurt the baby." Adam was cross, one thing he did not like was to be snuck up on from behind.

Jason knew Adam was serious. The only time Adam ever called him William was when Adam was truly mad. "I'm sorry, Addy. I didn't think, I shouldn't have scared you. I had breakfast with the children and the Captain. You should see them. Eliza is on the Captain's shoulders and he's holding Alex. The are in paradise." He poured a cup of coffee with a smile.

Adam frowned as he took a closer look at his brother. Adam laid a hand on Jason's arm, his tone filled with worry. "Jay, are you alright? I don't mean this badly, but you look awful. It almost looks like you haven't slept in days." His look matched his concerned tone.

Jason sighed. He leaned back and rubbed his face with his palms. "Yes, I am alright..." He paused and let out another sigh. "I… can't… lie… Oh, Addy, I can't sleep… I am afraid to close my eyes. On our first night, I was fine, slept like a log. But on the second night...I had… a… nightmare… and ever since… when I tr to sleep… I have the same horrible dream. I think… maybe Doctor Harper can give me something to knock me out… Addy… I'm so tired, I feel sick..." Jason finally had to let his secret out. He felt like he was going insane.

"Oh Jaybird. Maybe you should tell us about the dream. It is just a dream, Jay. A dream can't really hurt you. I promise, I won't laugh at you." Adam spoke with great concern. He'd never seen his older brother so upset about something so trivial. How bad could a dream be?

Jason looked at Adam, fear burned in his blue eyes. "I hope not, Adam, I really hope not. It is so real though, I can actually feel the water. No, I can't, Adam… it's too… terrible. I don't meant to make you worry. I will be alright. It will pass." Jason gave a final sigh.

Adam suddenly stood up. "Wade, you check on the children, I am taking Jay to see Doctor Harper. You will not argue with me, William Jason Reso." He held his hand out to his brother.

Jason looked at Wade. "Help me!" He knew Adam would listen to Wade. Jason wanted to see the Doctor alone.

Wade held up his hands. "I love you, brother, but no. I am not having my husband angry with me..." Wade then turned serious. "Adam means well, Jason. He loves you. I am just as concerned about you as he is. Please, go see Doctor Harper, he is a very educated man, beyond being a physician. Please?" He was just as worried as Adam. Jason did look ill.

Jason stood and let Adam lead him by the elbow. "I do appreciate that you care. Tell the children I'll be there for lunch. I promised them." He followed Adam as they went in search of the Doctor.

Adam decided not to give his brother a hard time about not talking about this sooner. It was painfully obvious Jason was truly haunted by his nightmare.

As they went down the stairs, or as called on a ship, the ladder to the passenger deck, Jason stopped.

"Addy, please, let me go by myself. I know you mean well, but..." Jason was even more worried about Adam. His little brother was under enough stress and that wasn't good in Adam's delicate condition.

Adam shook his head. "No, Jason. I want to know what the Doctor says. I can't trust you to tell me the truth because of my condition. I know you, Jay. Brother, what on earth has you so shaken. You're not like this."

Jason cracked, he buried his head in his hands. "We… the ship… the children… you… Wade… all dead… drowned… oh Addy..." Jason sobbed into his hands.

Adam's breath hitched. Instead of going to Doctor Harper's cabin, Adam pulled his brother into his and Wade's cabin. Jason followed like a sheep, tears rolled down his cheeks, and into his light beard.

Adam sat Jason down on the bed. He then went to the wash basin and wet a cloth. He gently washed the back of Jason's neck, it always calmed the children. As Adam tended to Jason, he spoke softly.

"I'm sure it is horrible, Jay. But it was just a dream. Probably anxiety about moving, leaving everything, including ma and pa. Maybe your mind is feeling regret." Adam tried to say something to make Jason feel better.

Jason gave a bit of a nod. He swiped his eyes with his hands. "Maybe. We made our goodbyes at the burial ground. I know we said ma and pa would understand, and I am sure they do. Maybe I am more scared of doing this than I thought. Now that I've said it, it all seems kind of silly, to sob like a baby over a dream. It's just… it was so real… the waves kept dragging us all further and further apart. It was seeing the children… but… it won't happen will it? Captain said the weather is calm this time of year on the Pacific. It's just stupid to be so upset about a dream." He took the cloth and wiped his own face. Jason did feel better.

"I've had dreams like that too, Jay. After ma and pa first died, I dreamed about ma. I swear I felt her touch, and smelled the French perfume pa bought her when they went to Paris for their wedding trip. It was so real, I thought if I opened my eyes, I would see her standing there. I nearly scared Wade to death when I realized it was a dream. I had called out to her in my sleep. So it happens, Jay. It's nothing to be ashamed of for crying and being upset. It sounds like a terrible dream to have had. I still think we should see the Doctor. Maybe one or two sleeping droughts would help." Adam kept a hand on Jason's shoulder as he spoke. He'd never told Jay about the dream of his ma.

Jason shook his head. "No, not now. Maybe now that I've talked about it, I can get some sleep. However, I promise, if I don't sleep tonight, I will see him tomorrow. I don't really want to take a sleeping drought. As a matter of fact, just let me lay here for a bit. Maybe I can take a nap. Wake me for lunch, I promised Eliza and Alex I would eat with them." Jason stretched out on his brother's bed. He found a bit of comfort in Adam's scent. It reminded him of when he and Adam slept together during storms. Adam was deathly afraid of thunder and lightening.

Adam pulled a quilt up over his brother, then kissed his cheek. "I will wake you. Want me to stay?"

Jason yawned with a small chuckle. "No poppa, I will be alright. Adam, thank you. I love you, brother." His voice was laced with sleep, his eyes closed.

"I'm always your brother first. I love you, Jay." Adam quietly left his cabin. Jason was already asleep.

In the passageway, Adam took a deep, shaky breath. The vision of Jason's nightmare in his head. All he could do was pray that it would simply remain a nightmare. Until that moment, Adam had never once feared being on _The Madeline_. He put the thought out of his mind and went to find his family on the bridge of the clipper ship.

When Adam found his family, Eliza and Alex were in full command. They both wore the Captains spare hats, and barked out commands.

Eliza, perched on Captain Patterson's shoulders, pointed forward. "TACK LEFT!" She shouted after the Captain whispered in her ear. Sure enough, the crew worked the rigging of the sails to steer the boat to the left to catch the better wind and water currents.

Wade had Alex balanced on his shoulders. The three year old's job was to watch for danger on the horizon.

"Why, Miss Eliza, you are an excellent Captain." Adam smiled up at his daughter. She looked so serious as she watched the wheel of the ship.

"Poppa, be quiet please. I have to… conserate." Eliza chastised Adam rather sharply.

Wade snickered. "Well, she told you. Eliza, the word is concentrate. But, you are such a good, smart girl..." Wade was halted when Alex put a hand over his mouth. It was Adam's turn to laugh, along with Captain Patterson.

"I have good First Mates. Elizabeth, tack three degrees right." Captain Patterson spoke slowly and carefully into Eliza's ear. Earlier, he'd told his crew to go along and follow orders from the children. The crew obeyed, because they knew the orders really came from Patterson.

Eliza cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted out the Captain's orders. "TACK THREE DEGREES RIGHT!" The crew manned the correct sails. Eliza happily clapped her hands.

Over in a corner, Braun Strowman stood guard over his two charges. He would easily put his life on the line for Eliza and Alex. Braun would also do the same for Adam, Wade and Jason. He hardly ever spoke, but he always watched. He was proud of Mistress Elizabeth, as she shouted orders like a great sea Captain.

Little Alex leaned forward as much as he could, his eyes glued out in front of the ship. He began to struggle in Wade's grasp as he pointed toward the front of the ship. Alex made small grunting sounds.

"Son, what is it? You are acting like a wiggle worm." Wade took a much firmer grip on his son.

"Looky, fafa, looky!" Alex looked at Wade, then pointed toward the front of the ship.

The Captain and Eliza were too busy steering the ship as Adam watched. Wade looked to where Alex pointed, but he didn't see anything.

Again, Alex wiggled and grunted. "Looky, looky." He once again pointed to the front of the ship.

"Son, what do you see? Father can't see anything." Wade once again looked to where Alex pointed.

"Tandy Tane, looky." Alex was even more excited as he saw something, or at least he thought he did.

Now Wade was even more confused. Alex, of course, had a very good imagination, but, there was something not right. Alex was so adamant that he saw something that, in his mind, looked like a candy cane.

"Alex, show father. Is it a candy cane?" Wade wasn't quite sure what to do. The others were still occupied by tacking and sailing with the prevailing winds.

The little boy got so excited, he kicked Wade hard, in the gut. It made Wade let out a pain filled grunt. That immediately caught Adam's attention.

Adam moved to stand next to Wade. "What happened? Alex, you calm down now." He could see how agitated his son was. Still it was no reason to misbehave.

"I'm alright, love. He just kicked me in the stomach. He says he sees a candy cane." Wade looked at Adam with a shrug to his shoulders. Alex still pointed to the front of the ship.

"Tandy tane, poppa. Looky, looky!" Alex repeated to Adam what he'd been telling Wade.

Now Alex had everyone's attention. Captain Patterson could see how excited Alex was. He could tell the boy wasn't trying to make something up.

Captain Patterson took Eliza from his shoulders. "Alright, Captain Eliza, it is Captain Alex's turn." Adam took Eliza as Captain Patterson took Alex and settled him on his shoulders.

"Now, show me the candy cane. Maybe the Christmas elves are sailing early this year." Captain Patterson tried a different approach. Maybe he could understand what Alex meant.

"Look, Capman. Look. Tandy tane. Way out." Alex pointed once again to the front of the ship.

The Captain looked with a hard squint. He couldn't see anything, but he wasn't going to just dismiss Alex's claim. He picked up his brass spy glass and pulled it open. The Captain looked through the eye piece to where Alex pointed. Soon, he put the spy glass down.

"Alex, me lad, you have the eyesight of an eagle. You were right, but it's not a candy cane..." He pulled Alex from his shoulders and gave him back to Wade.

The Captain gave a sharp whistle, that sounded like an alarm. He could manipulate the whistle to different tones and "flutters", each its own coded signal. Within seconds, the entire crew of _The Madeline_ was on deck. First Mate Harley Race seemed to appear at the Captain's side as if by magic.

Captain Patterson spoke. "Lord Barrett, your little boy may have just saved our lives. Get your family and servants below, in the galley mess. It's the safest part of the ship. Stay there until you are told to move."

Adam could never just blindly obey, not even Wade. "Why, Captain? What did you mean about Alex? Why do we need to be in the safest part of the ship?" His brow crinkled with worry.

The Captain wasn't used to being questioned, but he answered Adam. "Your son spotted the red and white stripes of The Black Dragon. It is the last, truly great pirate ship. Thanks to Alex, we have time to flee, but not if you question me. Now, please go!" He was kind but extremely firm.

Adam felt himself being pulled away from the Bridge of _The Madeline_. His thoughts went to Jason's dream. Adam began to tremble. Was the nightmare about to become a reality?


	4. Pursued!

An hour later, the servants of the Barrett household had turned one end of the huge dining mess into a comfortable living area. They used cots, along with chairs from the dining area. The important thing was to keep the children as calm as possible, while worried adults surrounded them.

Dean, Seth and Chef Ross prepared lunch for the family. Wade decided it was better to keep things as normal as possible, and now it was lunch time. Seth and the children sat at a table and ate their lunch of fruit, and cheese toast, two of their favorite things. None of the adults were hungry.

Jason sat on a corner cot, his head in his hands. Adam, who sat in a chair, next to Wade, whispered in his husband's ear. Wade gave Adam a nod and smiled. Adam got up and went to Jason. He put an arm around his brother's shoulder.

Jason leaned against Adam. "My dream… we must have been..." He didn't finish his thought.

"Shush, please. I don't want the little pitchers to hear. I understand. Jay, it _was_ just a dream. You felt better and even got some sleep. It's going to be alright. Thanks to Alex, we got a good head start. The Captain knows what he is doing. Jason, I am going to ask you something. Please, for the children, forget the dream. We have to stay calm for them. Can you do that? Come sit with us, have a cup of tea." Adam was a bit firm to start, then softened. He hugged his brother.

Jason sighed. "You're right, Addy. Thanks for standing by me. I'd better go, I promised to eat with them." He hugged Adam, then with a smile on his face went to join the children. Eliza and Alex laughed when Uncle Bird joined them. They sometimes called Jay, Uncle Bird because their poppa called him Jaybird, after the pretty blue, white and black birds that nested in the garden. Jason loved the special nickname.

Wade leaned in and spoke in a soft, low voice. "Did you see the pirate ship?" he had a look of utter confusion.

Adam shook his head. "I always thought I had very good eyesight, but no, I didn't. Maybe that's why Alex has such a talent for drawing. Apparently the Captain saw it as well or he wouldn't have used his spy glass. However Alex saw it, I'm glad he did. Darling… if… what?" Adam suddenly realized, there pirates out there. Pirates that did horrible things that no one lived to tell about.

Wade pulled Adam close. "Nothing will happen, love. The Madeline is a swift clipper with not much cargo. It's built for speed. I'm sure the Captain is heading to Kai Village, directly. If anything does happen, hide, grab the children and…" Wade paused, he motioned for Strowman to join them. Jason noticed, and he began to engage the children in deeper conversation to keep them occupied.

Wade took Adam out to the passage way. Wade motioned for Mark to also join them. Lord Barrett, his husband and their two servants stood in a close circle. Wade still spoke in a near whisper.

"As I started to tell Adam, I don't know what will happen. If anything, should come on board, Adam is to grab the children and hide as deeply as possible. It will be my duty and your job to do whatever it takes to give them time to hide and lead anyone away from them. Strowman, you were on the bridge, did you see the pirate ship?" Wade first laid out his instructions, then questioned the guard.

"No Sir, I did not, and I have good eyesight. You've seen me with my bow. That boy is blessed, thank God he did see it. I would guess we're half a day ahead of the pirates. Captain Patterson knows how to take every breath of the wind. I heard the crew guess yesterday, we are about two days from Hawai'i. If we stay ahead, we should be alright. What ever happens, my Lord, know your family will be safe." Braun finished with a firm nod.

Mark took is turn to speak. "Don't worry, my Lord. We will all see to the safety of Lord Barrett and the children. I agree with Strowman, if we stay ahead, we should be alright."

Wade nodded. "Thank you, both of you for your loyalty. Nothing in this world is more important to me than Adam and the children. If anything goes wrong on this voyage, Adam and the children are the only ones that matter. But, save yourselves in the process, they will need to be taken care of." Again Lord Barrett was deadly serious.

Adam laid a hand on his husband's shoulder. Worry was etched deeply, like a crater on his brow. "Please don't, Wade. You've never spoken like this before, nothing is going to happen, at least nothing that would separate us. If the children and I hide, you will hide with us. Promise me, please, promise me." he was nearly desperate.

Calaway and Strowman had managed to vanish back into the galley, to give their Lordships privacy. Wade put his arms around Adam's waist and pulled him in.

"I've never lied to you, Adam and I never will. No, I will not hide with you. When I know it's safe, I will come find you. I promise you that. I have to make sure no one follows you, Adam. I am going to ask you to do something that will be very hard for you, promise me. I've never asked you to blindly obey me, until now. Look at me, love..." Wade gently lifted Adam's chin to look him directly in the eyes. "Promise me?"

Adam's hazel eyes searched Wade's dark eyes, looking for a hint at what Wade wanted. "Wade, I love you. You and Jason are the only two people I really trust. It goes against my nature to blindly obey you, and you've never asked me to. Why now? What is it you want me to do?" His eyes continued to scan Wade's. Never had things been so serious. Adam felt like this could be a life or death decision. What _did_ Wade want?

Wade's grip on Adam's shoulders tightened. "If the time comes for you to take the children and run; run. Run hard and fast and, this is the hard part, whatever you hear, don't look back. Keep running forward and never look back. If you do, those few seconds could cost you and the children… Adam, please, my love, promise me… not matter what, don't look back." Wade's eyes not only bore into Adam's eyes, but into his very soul.

Adam's eyes filled with emotion and he bit his lip. "How? How can I turn my back on you and run like a coward. I can stand and fight, Wade. Just because I am… for the lack of a better word, a mother, doesn't mean I'm not a man. I can out shoot you and you know it. I wont… I can't leave you behind. Life without you would not be life, it would only be existing. Please, don't ask me to turn my back on you..." His whole face expressed his deep angst and turmoil. Adam's hazel eyes clouded with emotion.

Wade sighed and pulled his expectant husband in, and hugged him close. His mouth was level with Adam's ear. "My love, I know I am asking you to do something against your nature. I know you can out shoot me, and that you are a strong man who can fight. But, it is as a mother, as you put it, that I'm asking you to turn and run. Especially now that a new life is growing inside you. I want to know that you and the children will be safe. No one, not even Strowman will protect them like you will. I know I am asking a lot, but please,this one time, I am asking you to obey me, please. Adam, I _will_ come find you, I promise. But, I need to know, you and the children will be safe. I won't demand you obey, I never will, but I am asking." Wade's words penetrated Adam's heart. He realized Wade only wanted him and the children safe. Was Wade asking too much?

Adam clung to Wade. "I promise, Wade. As hard as it will be, I will turn and run. I swear I will protect our children with everything I have. But, I swear, if you don't come find us, I will kill you when I find you. Got me, your Lordship..." Adam paused and turned even more serious. "Love, I understand. You only want us safe. I will try, Wade, but to turn my back on you… well… you'd just better find us." Adam didn't cry, but he was damn close. Wade was his life, his children were his heart. Adam was the soul that kept them all together.

Wade kissed Adam hard, and with all his love. Adam melted into his husband and kissed Wade in return. When the kiss broke, Wade kept Adam in his arms, his chin rested on top of Adam's blond head.

"That's my brave boy. I will find you, my love. I could never leave you or the children. You're my life. I love you, Adam Joseph Barrett." Wade pulled Adam in for another love filled kiss.

"I love you, Lord Barrett. I just hope this was all for naught. We'd better go… oh..." Adam nearly fell as the ship suddenly pitched. Wade managed to catch Adam before the expectant man fell to the deck. Both their heads turned as they heard their children scream.

Adam and Wade hurried back to the galley. Alex was crying in Braun's arms as Jason held a crying Eliza. Dean knelt next to Seth, who had a very bloody nose. The dishes from lunch lay broken on the floor. Somehow Seth had been knocked in the nose.

Alex reached out for his poppa the minute he saw Adam. It was one of the few times the little blond cried. Braun immediately placed the boy in Adam's arms. Adam held Alex close. Adam also made sure to turn so the boy could not see the blood on Seth's face. Alex clung to his poppa like a vine.

Adam went to check on Eliza and Jason. "Baby, are you alright?" He asked his daughter with a caress to her cheek.

"Scared, poppa. Sethie hurted." Eliza spoke with a deep sniff, and trembled in Jason's arms.

Wade had joined Dean to look after Seth. Mark had gone to find Doctor Harper and Glenn went to fetch some cloths. Seth was conscious, but looked to be a million miles away. Dean cradled Seth's head in his lap. Blood still poured from Seth's nose.

"How did this happen?" Wade asked as he gently loosened Seth's highly starched collar to help him breathe.

It was Jason who answered. "Seth had just begun to take away the dishes. He had the tray in his hands, when the ship lurched. He was knocked off balance, he fell and hit his face on the seat of the chair. He's actually lucky, if he'd hit the edge of the table… of course all the dishes fell and broke, but that's a minor thing." He held Eliza close.

Alex whimpered. "Sethie, die?" He snuffled back a line of snot that ran from his nose.

Adam nodded for Jason to follow. The brothers walked over to the "living room" area of the galley. Adam spoke to his son. "No, baby. Sethie won't die. He will have a big ouchie, but he won't die." He gave Alex's wet cheek a kiss.

Adam and Jason sat on two of the cots, next to each other. Glenn had returned with some cloths and gently held one to Seth's nose. Dean caressed Seth's hair and spoke soft words of comfort in his ear. Wade had finally removed the stiff collar. Seth took a deep gulp of air.

Doctor Harper arrived in the galley. He had his black leather physician's satchel in hand. He went right over to Seth. Wade was more in the way at the moment so he went to join his family in the living area.

Eliza held out her arms to Wade. She loved Uncle Bird, but father was father. Jason gladly let Wade take his daughter. Eliza laid her head on Wade's shoulder. He caressed her raven hair.

"Sethie will be alright, children. He just got a bad bump on the nose. He will probably have a black eye, maybe two, but he will be alright." Wade spoke in a calm, soothing voice.

"Fafa, I scward. Zip zink?" Alex looked over at Wade, big tears still rolled down his cheeks.

Wade reached over and caressed his son's blond head. "No, Alex. The ship won't sink. I know it's scary, but sometimes, the ship will rock hard in the wind, or when a big wave rolls by. This ship is made to be strong, like you. You have to be a big, brave boy and take care of Eliza, poppa and the baby. Will you be my big boy?" He gave Alex a stern paternal look.

Alex reached over and patted his sister's arm. "I kweep you swafe, Wiza. I kweep you swafe too, baby..." Alex then patted Adam's belly.

Adam grinned. "That's our brave boy. Poppa feels much safer. Fafa and poppa are so proud that you saw that other ship. You were a good boy to tell the Captain. Eliza, we are proud of you too. You did a very good job of steering the ship." He was proud of his children, but mainly he wanted to keep their minds occupied.

Doctor Harper and Dean helped Seth to slowly sit up. Seth was a bit pale, but his eyes were more in focus. The Doctor held a finger up in front of Seth.

"Alright, follow my finger with just your eyes, don't move your head. Understand?" Doctor Harper asked, brow arched.

"Yes, I understand. I'm alright, Doctor. I don't need all this fuss. You probably have more important things to do." Seth was now more embarrassed than anything. A servant never fell, dropped a tray or broke a dish, he'd managed to do all three at the same time.

Doctor Harper smiled at Seth. "You let me worry about that. You're the one that matters. Now, head still, follow my finger." The Doctor watched Seth's eyes carefully as the young man followed his finger. The Doctor moved his finger right, then left and finally up and down. His facial expression never changed.

"Yes, that's very good. Everything looks clear and even. I want you to rest the rest of the day, but don't go to sleep for a couple of hours. It's not good to sleep so soon after a bump on the head. I will speak to their Lordships. You're going to have a couple of black eyes, but your nose isn't broken. If your vision blurs or you get a constant headache, call for me immediately. A hard bump to the head can be funny. A symptom might not develop for a day or two. Drink plenty of water, eat when you feel like it and rest. Dean, you keep him down until tomorrow. I'll come check on you again later. But, as I said, any major changes, fetch me right away. Cold cloths will help with the pain and swelling. Any questions?" The Doctor looked from Seth to Dean. He had a feeling the two were more than friends. Seth would probably mind Dean more, about resting and such.

"Don't worry, Doctor Harper. He will rest, even if I have to tie him down. Thank you for coming. Now, lets get you to your cot." Dean scooped Seth into his arms and easily carried him over to his cot, close to the ones for the children. Their Lordships area was separated by a sheet Mark and Glenn had hung. Seth's cot was the only servant's cot in the family area. It was hiss privilege as footman to Adam and the children.

Dean set Seth down on his cot, which was against the wall. Seth let Dean take off his shoes. Dean glanced over to where Wade and Adam sat. The Doctor was there, and spoke to their Lordships. He knew there would be no problems with Seth resting until morning. The Barrett's were wonderful employers.

It wasn't long before Adam came over to where Seth rested. Dean had brought his own pillow so Seth could sit up more. Adam was alone, he'd left Alex with his father.

"Seth, you are to mind Dean and the Doctor. You're lucky your nose wasn't broken. Do you need anything? Tea?" Adam asked, his voice laced with the same worry that was etched on his face.

Dean spoke up. "Just going to fix him a cup. Your Lordship?" He looked at Adam with great respect.

"No thank you, Ambrose. You just look after Seth. Seth, could I bring the children over, so they can see that you are alright? Just for a moment?" Adam asked as Dean, with a nod, went to fetch Seth a cup of tea. Mark and Glenn cleaned up the mess from Seth's accident.

Seth smiled. "Of course, Sir. I know how frightened little Alex looked. I would like them to see that I am alright."

Adam returned the smile. "I appreciate it, Seth. I'll bring them over after you have your tea. I mean it, you stay in that bed. His Lordship and I are perfectly capable of looking after our own children. You call if you need anything. We'll be over later." Adam gave Seth's knee a pat, as Dean returned with a good, hot cup of fragrant tea for Seth.

After Seth had his tea and a bit of rest, Dean came to tell Adam, Seth was more than ready to see the children. While they had waited to see Seth, Adam has set the children down with paper, pen and ink. He told the children to make a get well note for Seth. Alex drew a picture of a dog, as he knew Seth loved dogs. Eliza drew a few flowers. She was good, but did not have the fine artistic skills of her little brother. However, Adam praised them equally, as did Wade. That made Eliza feel much better about her droopy looking flowers.

Eliza carried the note and Adam carried Alex on his hip. The trio approached Seth's cot. Seth smiled at his little charges. He smiled even brighter when Eliza handed him the paper.

"What is this, my little monkey?..." Seth took the paper from Eliza. She had written _"Feel better, Sethie."_ in her own hand after Adam told her what to write.

"What pretty flowers and such a cute little dog. Now this makes me feel better. You two are such sweet little angels. Give your Sethie a hug." Seth held out his arms. Adam set Alex down. The little blond hugged Seth first.

"Sethie, you no dwye?" Alex asked as he squeezed Seth in a hug. Next to his parents and Uncle, he loved Seth the most.

"No, my precious, I am not going to die. I will have black and blue eyes, but I am alright." Seth gave a kiss to the top of Alex's head.

Eliza took her turn to hug Seth. "I'm sorry, Sethie. Does it hurt?" She too worried about her "nurse maid."

Seth stroked one of her long, raven curls. "Not too much. This makes me feel much better. I am going to keep it where I can see it..." He pushed the corner of the paper onto a small nail that just protruded out of the wall. It made Alex and Eliza proud. They both hugged Seth again, but they were careful.

"Come children, Seth needs to rest now." Adam smiled, both children had gotten onto the cot and curled up against Seth as if to protect him.

"Sir, let them stay. I don't mind and they will keep me from falling asleep. Please?" Seth looked at Adam with hope filled eyes. However, he would abide by Adam's wishes.

"Yes, poppa. We sway with Sethie. Kweep him com… com… compony." Alex struggled with his words, after all he was only three.

"It's company, Lex. Please, poppa? We can read our new stories." Elizabeth pointed to a new book filled with lots of short stories for children. Adam had purchased many new books for the voyage.

"Seth, are you sure? I don't mind, but children, if Seth says enough, you come back to father and I." Adam was stern, but he smiled. His children were so sweet.

Seth smiled. "Very sure, sir. I would enjoy their company." He said the last word to Alex with a tickle to his tummy. Alex laughed. The sound was like music to break the heavy mood. Eliza's laughter joined in when Seth tickled her too.

Adam's laugh joined the chorus. "Alright, but let Seth rest, while Eliza reads. Seth, you tell them when you need a break. I will be back later. I love you, my dear children." Adam left to go back to Wade. It was probably good for everyone. For a moment they had all forgotten, _The Madeline_ was being chased by pirates.

Dean brought hot tea, tea cakes and cucumber sandwiches to Wade and Adam. Both men were hungrier than they realized as they enjoyed their tea.

"Dean makes the best gingerbread. It has always struck me that Dean looks more like a man who would joust rather than make a delicate cake. Calaway is right, he is going to be a good head butler when the time comes." Wade commented as he took another bite of the delicious cake.

Adam nodded. He had to swallow a bite of his sandwich. "Yes, he will. Wade, what _is_ going on up there?" He looked up, as he he wished he could see through the wood to the deck above.

"I know we are moving fast. We haven't heard any cannon fire. That is one thing about The Madeline, she is built for speed, not battle." Wade wanted to be honest, but not so much as to scare Adam. However, he knew the four cannons of the clipper ship were really not much more than warning devices.

Adam looked at Wade. "But, they can hit another ship and sink it, right?"

Wade reached over and took Adam's hand in his. "Yes, they could hit another ship, but it wouldn't sink her. Let's just trust the winds and Captain Patterson will keep us ahead of the pirates."

Adam swallowed hard. "So, what you are saying is, our lives depend on the wind, and the skills of an old man? I don't want to die, Wade! I don't want the children to die! I don't want _you_ to die! Why did you bring us here to die!" Adam lost it. He dashed out of the galley and headed down the gangway. Adam left a shocked Wade and frightened children.

Adam had screamed his last words as he ran out. Alex and Eliza had never seen their poppa like that before. Alex began to cry.

Seth held Alex close as Wade came to see his son. "Alex, son, it's alright. Poppa is a bit scared, but that's alright too. Everyone gets scared at some time. You and your sister stay here with Seth. Poppa will be back, I promise. Sometimes the new baby makes poppa not feel well. Be good, and try not to worry." Wade started to walk away, but Alex would not have it.

"Want poppa! Want poppa!" Alex cried as he held his arms up for Wade to pick him up. Wade hesitated.

Seth spoke up. "Maybe it would help, Sir. It would give his Lordship something else to think about." He encouraged Wade to take Alex to Adam.

Wade gave a nod and picked Alex up. "Eliza, you'll be alright with Seth?" He looked at his daughter, brow raised.

Eliza nodded. "Yes, fafa. Poppa needs you." She too was worried about her poppa. She understood things, better than adults sometimes.

Adam had retreated to his and Wade's cabin. It wasn't safe, as one wall was the hull of the ship. A cannon shot from the pirate ship could easily hit the ship. That was why the Captain had told them bunk in the interior most galley.

Wade had figured Adam went to their cabin so he headed there first, with Alex riding on his hip. Adam sat on the bed, his hands in his lap. He'd acted the fool and now felt ashamed and stupid. This was not Wade's fault at all.

Adam's head shot up when he heard his son. "Poppa? Poppa?" Alex called out as he and Wade walked.

"In here, son." Adam answered his child. Had it just been Wade, he would have remained silent, but Alex wouldn't understand.

Wade put the toddler down. He steered Alex into the room, but Wade stayed in the hallway. Alex trotted into the room, his golden hair bounced with each step.

"Poppa?" Alex stopped short of running up to Adam. After all poppa had yelled at fafa, he didn't want to get yelled at too.

Adam held his arms out to his little box. "Come, baby. Poppa isn't mad any more. Poppa was silly." He smiled when Alex trotted into his arms with no fear.

"Why you mad, poppa?" Alex asked as Adam cradled him in his arms, and kissed his cheek.

Adam frowned. How to explain it to a child. "I got scared, baby. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Eliza or Fafa. When the boat knocked Seth down, it frightened me. I shouldn't have been so silly. Sometimes, I get scared, after something happens. I wasn't scared when the boat lurched because I was too worried about you, your sister and Seth. I was bad and yelled at Fafa. Come on, I need to go tell him that I am sorry and that I love him very, very much."

Wade stepped into the room. Alex laughed when his poppa's cheeks turned bright red. "And I love you, my dear. I know you. I knew it would hit you after the fact. It's going to be alright. Nothing can catch this boat."

"Poppa, fafa, schwip not a bowat." Alex chastised his parents. The Captain had told him to never call it a boat.

Alex's words made both Adam and Wade laugh. Adam hugged his son. "That's right, baby. You're right, it's a ship not a boat. Oh my baby, what would poppa do without you, Eliza and fafa. I love you all, so much." He kissed Alex's cheek.

"Wuv you, poppa. You swilly. Poppa you no be mad at fafa." Alex hugged Adam and kissed his cheek.

Wade smiled at his husband and son. "We'd better go back to the others..." before they could move, the distinct sound of cannon fire could be heard. Once again the ship took and almost vicious lurch to the left. Wade grabbed the bed to brace himself. Adam and Alex rolled on the bed. Adam held tight to Alex.

"Adam, take Alex to the galley. I am going to see what is going on. I will be right back." Wade spoke firmly as he helped Adam to stand, Alex still in his arms.

Adam knew there was not point in arguing, but he wanted to. "Be careful, oh please, be careful." Adam spoke softly in Wade's ear as he stood, Alex on his hip.

"I will. Just a very few minutes is all I need." Wade kissed Adam and left him at the door of the galley.

Before Wade could get three feet away, Calaway and Jacobs caught up to him. Wade stopped to speak to his servants.

"Your Lordship, we're going up to check what is going on. We thought we heard cannon fire. I think it was our cannon, a signal. Unless the pirate ship is faster than expected." Mark explained as the stood in the gangway.

"My thoughts as well. Let's go find out. I hate being where I can't see what is going on." Wade gave a nod to the two giant men.

Mark frowned. "You should stay with your family, your Lordship." Glenn nodded in silent agreement as Mark spoke.

"I appreciate that. I should go, but Adam..." Wade was torn. Find out what happened or calm Adam.

Mark spoke. "Is in a delicate condition, and needs less stress. We will report fully, my Lord." Again Glenn nodded in agreement.

Wade sighed. "I tend to forget to remember that. Find out all that you can. Thank you. It's been a very… emotional day for Adam. Keep your heads down. Tell the Captain we trust him and to do what he must, that is if you can talk to him." He gave the head of the household staff a pat on the shoulder.

With a nod of respect, Mark and Glenn went on their way. Adam hugged Wade hard when he came into the galley. Alex was back with Seth and Eliza. Eliza read aloud from the new book. Seth looked happy and content, which was the best kind of medicine.

"Darling, I am sorry I got so stupid." Adam was finally able to talk to Wade without fear of upsetting little Alex.

Wade laughed and sat down with Adam across his lap. Adam's head rested on Wade's shoulder. Wade spoke. "I knew it was going to happen. You told Alex the truth, you do fall apart after something happens. Did you send Mark and Glenn?" Wade's brow arched as he looked at Adam.

"No, Wade. They were on their way, on their own. To be honest, I thought you would go with them. Oh Wade, hold me, please, just hold me." Adam whined. It wasn't something he normally did, but at the moment, Lord Adam Barrett didn't feel much older than Alex.

Wade held Adam close. "As I said, I tend to forget you are in a delicate condition. You do tend to be a bit more emotional. Doctor Jericho told me it was perfectly normal, while we waited for Eliza. It happened while we waited for Alex. It will happen while we wait for this one. Chris said that I should, bite my tongue and remember, I would get my normal Adam back in nine months. So, you just do what you need to do to make this baby grow big and strong like Eliza and Alex. I do love you, my dearest." He ended with a soft kiss to the top of Adam's head.

Adam snuggled closer to Wade. "I will try to be my normal self. It is just this not knowing and being stuck down here. I want to be up in the fresh air, to see what is coming. I tell you, now I know how the fox feels, when we ride to the hounds. How frightened he must be, trying to hide in a hole. Makes me not want to hunt any more." He gave a sigh.

Wade made a "humph" sound. "Interesting way to put it. It does seem like we are rabbits or foxes, hiding underground. You don't have to hunt, darling. I just enjoy the cross country ride. I will miss Champion, he had such a sure foot on the open ground. Jacobs says the Australian horses are even more sure footed, but I will reserve judgment on that. I also think it's time that the children had a pony that can also pull a dog cart. Eliza is old enough to learn to drive…I'm rambling." Wade chuckled. He tended to ramble when nervous or worried.

Adam laughed. "It's alright, I like your rambles. Usually I'm the one talking my head off. You're right though, Eliza is old enough and is a good horsewoman. As good as Alex is with horses, he is an artist. I wonder who this one will turn out to be. I love watching them develop their quirks and personalities. Watch them become the people they will be in the future. I just wonder if this one will be a boy or a girl..." He stopped talking and rubbed his abdomen as he became lost in thought about the new baby.

Wade kissed Adam's cheek. There was nothing he could say. What Adam said was right. The best part of being a parent was watching the children grow and develop into the adults they would become Would the new baby be a boy or a girl? He honestly didn't care, all he wanted was for Adam and the baby to come through the birth alive and healthy.

A few minutes later, _The Madeline_ lurched left again. The lurch wasn't as violent, but it was enough. Wade had to work hard to keep Adam from sliding off his lap onto the floor. Seth held the children in his arms. Eliza would have rolled onto the floor if Seth hadn't stopped her. Alex was between Seth and the wall so he remained safe.

Braun had been in the galley, with Dean and Chef Ross, eating a bite of food. He rushed out to the family living area. "Is everyone alright?" Braun asked as his eyes scanned the room.

"Yes, Strowman, thank you. Is everything alright in the galley?" Wade asked as Adam got up to go check on the children.

Braun nodded. "Yes. Chef Ross has everything secured. I think he could cook an entire meal in the middle of a hurricane and never spill a drop. It's something to see." The huge man had a tone of awe in his voice and on his face.

Wade chuckled. "It is amazing. He's got everything locked down, even pots on the range. At least that turn wasn't as hard the first or second. We should learn something soon. Calaway and Jacobs are up on deck."

"Yes, Sir. He said we had, or rather, your Lordships have a right to know what is happening." He spoke with respect to his employer.

"Calaway is correct. I was on my way up there to check myself. I can't stand not knowing. Well, go back to your dinner. Thank you for your concern, as always, Strowman." Wade gave the huge man a smile.

"Thank you, your Lordship." Braun gave a nod with a bow. The man headed back into the galley.

Wade joined Adam. "Rollins, how are you feeling? I am sorry to say, you're going to have a couple of black eyes." He looked at their youngest servant with a bit of worry.

"I am alright, Sir. Honestly, better a couple of black eyes than a broken nose. These two have helped me more than anything." Seth smiled at the children, who now sat with Adam at the foot of the cot.

Adam smiled at Seth. "Thank you, Seth. You've kept them occupied, but, I think you should rest now. I'll take them with me. I imagine Seth would love for you two to draw him some pictures. How about drawing him some mermaids?" He looked at his precious angels, they were so wonderful.

Eliza clapped her hands. Wade grinned. "I have something, I will be right back." He quickly left the room. He returned with his satchel a moment or two later. It was his satchel that held all his important papers, both family and work.

"I got these for you for the trip. I think now is a good time. Now, children, I want you to enjoy them, but be gently, they were costly..." Wade explained as he reached into his satchel. He pulled out two boxes made of thin wood.

Adam was just a curious as the children. What had Wade brought. Wade gave each child a box. Wade showed them how to slide the cover to reveal the contents. The words _Staedtler Oil Pastel Pencils; Germany_ , were lightly burned into the cover in fancy script.

"These are for you to make your drawings pretty. You don't mash down hard on them. You just barely have to touch the paper. When you need to sharpen then, ask me and I will do it for you. So now, you sit quietly and draw some pretty pictures." Wade smiled. His children held their boxes like they were a great treasure.

"Thank you, father." Eliza looked at Wade with total love and adoration, and not just because of the gift.

Alex just stared at the lovely, rich colors of his new pencils. "Fank you, fafa." He whispered softly.

The children sat on the floor with their regular pencils and their new ones. Wade had also given them several sheets of paper to draw on. Adam moved to sit once again with Wade. However, this time he sat in a chair and not on Wade's lap.

"You spoil them, those had to come at a dear cost. You're wonderful. No wonder I love you so much." Adam leaned over and kissed Wade with all the love he felt.

Wade gave a light laugh. "I spoil them, but I am wonderful. Well, I wanted them to have a treat or two on the voyage. You bought them all those new books..." Wade paused, he gave a soft sigh. "Where are Calaway and Jac..." before he could get Glenn's name out, the man appeared in the doorway.

Glenn gave a quick bow. "Your Lordships, the Captain has requested your presence on deck. He says you need to be aware of what is going on. At the moment, it is quite safe." He ended with another nod.

Wade looked at Adam. "It's not going to do me any good to ask you to stay here, is it?" One brow arched at Adam in question.

Adam took Wade's hand in his. "No, it's not. Together, my love. Together, we need to know what we are facing, so we can do what is best for the children. Let's go. Seth, call Strowman to help with..." He gave an indication to the children. Eliza and Alex were too busy drawing to notice what went on around them.

Seth gave Adam a wink. Hand in hand, Wade and Adam followed Glenn up to the main deck of the ship. As they made their way to the helm, the crew of _The Madeline_ bustled about with purpose. Sever crew were up on the masts, ready to untangle ropes. Two men were up at the top of the center and tallest mast, in the crow's nest. To Wade and Adam it looked chaotic, but, they both knew it really wasn't. Each crewman had a job and they did it. Even the old Tar, Bruno, did his job and constantly swabbed the deck.

Captain Patterson and First Mate Race, both stood at the helm of the ship, spy glasses to their eyes. Wade and Adam could clearly make out the red and white striped sails of The Black Dragon. The couple looked at each other. The pirate ship was much closer than they had imagined.

Wade spoke. "Captain?" He was more than curious to find out what was going on.

"She isn't chasing us. I don't know why, but she isn't chasing us. McMahon is up to something, but I don't know what. I fired one cannon shot to see what would happen. They raised a white flag. See, McMahon isn't like the old pirates, Lafitte or Blackbeard, those kinds of pirates are long gone. Still he does prey upon ships, for their cargo. Maybe he thinks we're too small. All I know is he is headed to Hawai'i as well. But, he is headed further south, to the main island. We're headed more northwest, to O'ahu and Kai Village. You can move back into your cabins. If things do change, there is time to huddle up again." Captain Patterson ended with a bit of a shrug.

"Who is this pirate, McMahon? Can you trust that a criminal won't attack?" Adam asked, one eye on Captain Patterson, the other on the distant red and white sails of The Black Dragon.

"Fair question, son. Even pirates keep to a code. You don't hoist a white flag, then attack. Still only a fool wouldn't stay alert. Vincent McMahon is the Captain of The Black Dragon. His son, Shane is the First Mate and his daughter, Stephanie, is one of the most black hearted women I have ever heard of. I fear her the most. They say she has no spark of love in her soul. My guess is, The Black Dragon has been hired for some nefarious purpose. Treasure hunters are the real criminals now. They terrorize the smaller Pacific Islands for their treasures and precious resources. I heard one small village was totally annihilated for the gold mask of their Chief. The gold came from trading with the Mayans and Incas of the Mexicos. That must be what McMahon does now… cater to treasure hunters." Captain Patterson again ended with a shrug.

"Captain, look." A voice called down from the crow's nest. Captain Patterson pulled his spy glass open once again, with a click. He pointed it toward the bow. First Mate Race did the same. Wade and Adam squinted, they could just make out bright white sails, headed towards them.

"Well, well. This is interesting. That is the Royal sailing ship of Prince Lot. The question is, who is he coming out to meet? The Madeline or The Black Dragon." Captain Patterson sounded worried.


	5. Meeting the Prince

"I thought the Prince was your friend. Why would he be going to meet The Black Dragon?" Adam asked, a nervous twinge to his voice, as he held on to Wade's arm. He'd been looking forward to making the port at Kai Village, now he wasn't so sure.

Captain Patterson lowered his spy glass and turned to the Barrett's. "He is my friend, and he knew we'd be coming to port sometime this month. My guess would be, he will greet The Black Dragon, if only to warn McMahon to… shall we say… behave? Or he could come to escort us, send a message to McMahon to stay away. We won't know until mid to late morning, the winds are slowing for the night. My advice? Go below, have a good meal, a good rest and we will know what we need to know tomorrow. Maybe one day there will be a way for ships to talk to each other. Yes, we have the flags, but they can only say so much. Anyway, trust me, all will be better in the morning." He gave the couple a smile.

Wade shook the Captain's hand. "Thank you, sir. I will admit, I feel a lot better knowing what is what. We will go below and get settled again. Should we stay below?"

Before the Captain could respond, Adam asked his own question. "Yes, thank you. Um… will there be any more sudden lurches?" Adam's brow arched. He hoped the ship would hold steady now.

Patterson gave a chuckle. "Unless something unexpected occurs, there will be no more sudden turns..." He then frowned. "I'm sorry young Rollins was injured. And yes, please, stay below. I am confident nothing will happen, but let's not test Madame Luck, she isn't fond of such things. I'll call for you in the morning, once I can digest what Prince Lot wants. Until then, have a good evening." Patterson gave a nod. He was anxious to get back to his business.

Adam and Wade went down to the galley mess. Adam gave a little chuckle. "Well, I should have known. The children must be with Seth. How does Calaway do things so quickly?" He looked around the room, everything had returned to normal. All the cots were gone. The only thing out of place were a couple of tables and six chairs.

"He is just that good. I'm glad we didn't have to sleep, crammed like sardines. Let's go check the children and Rollins." Wade took Adam's hand and started for the "nursery" cabin.

Dean halted them. "Your Lordships, Rollins and the children are napping. The Doctor said Seth could sleep now. He was out in seconds, the young Master and Mistress with him." He gave a nod as he explained.

"Of course they can sleep, but, I have to check on them. Thank you, Ambrose." Adam smiled at the servant. With another nod from Dean, the Barrett's proceeded to the cabin to check on their children.

Alex and Eliza were curled up together in their bed while Seth slept soundly in his bunk over the children. Wade and Adam kissed their little ones and tucked them in under the covers. Adam also checked Seth, but it was apparent Dean had already tucked him in.

In the gangway, Adam leaned against the wall, Wade's arms and body kept the blond pinned in place. "It's early, but I think they are out for the night. How about if you and I turn in early too?" Wade's voice was a low growl in Adam's ear. The back of Wade's finger ran up Adam's shirt to his chin, he pulled Adam in for a kiss. A very passionate kiss that told Adam, Wade had no intention of going to bed to sleep. Adam didn't mind one bit.

When Mark Calaway went to their Lordships cabin, to see if the required anything, his ears picked up the distinct sounds of lovemaking. Mark quietly left the couple alone. He had some ideas of his own for Glenn. Mark's steps were silent as he walked, but the expression on his face left no question as to his intentions.

Later, Adam and Wade lay, side by side and worked to regain their breath. Light sweat glistened on their naked bodies. Wade had managed to make Adam reach his climax twice. Adam turned on his side and curled up against his husband, his head rested on Wade's chest.

Wade put an arm around Adam. "You keep that up and you will wind up killing me, my love." He kissed the top of Adam's head with a chuckle.

Adam let out a giggle. "You're the one that did it to me… twice, I might add. I think the sea air has made you even more… frisky." He blushed as he spoke.

"It is invigorating, but, the true thing that makes me… frisky, as you put it, is how beautiful you are. And, how very much I love you. The day I met you was the best day of my life. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. My love, no matter what happens, I will always love you. But, there is something… no, not now… later." Wade changed his mind. He pressed his lips to Adam's and kissed him deeply.

When the kiss broke, Adam spoke. His fingers lightly traced over the well defined muscles of Wade's abdomen. "No, Wade. Talk to me. You know we can talk about anything, especially if it is about us. I love you so much as well. I fell in love with you, the moment you smiled at me. Nothing will change that for me either. You are the one and only love of my life." Adam kissed Wade's bare chest to seal his words.

Wade gave a bit of a sigh. "Yes, better to talk now. Adam… if… well… I am older than you… if something should ever happen and I was taken away to Heaven, I want you to find love again. You deserve to be loved, Adam. I don't want you going through life alone and unloved. Promise me, my love, promise me. Please?" Wade's hand stroked Adam's arm. He'd been wanting to say this for a long time. The scare with the pirates had finally given him the hubris he needed.

Adam's head shot up so fast, he nearly clobbered Wade's chin. "Wade Stuart Alexander Bennett Barrett, you are only five years older than me. Why would you even think about that? Are you… are you… dying?" Adam's eyes were wide with fright. What was Wade on about?

Wade pulled Adam in closer. "No love, I am not dying. I've wanted to talk about this for a while. It's not easy love, but, I guess the pirates made me realize, we have to talk about it. Look at your mother and Ralph, they found love for a second time. I just want to know, that if, God forbid, I go to Heaven too soon, you will be loved and cared for, the children too. I guess a better way to say it is, it is alright for you to fall in love again, be happy. I will rest in my grave better, if I know you are happy. Please, my love, promise me that if something should happen to me, you won't crawl in to widower's weeds and stay there. You are to sweet and beautiful."

Adam moved so that he could look Wade directly in the eye. "I could never love anyone but you, ever. I won't fade in to darkness, but I don't want to love anyone else. Wade, this is morbid.. especially after… wonderful… I can't, I just… " His hazel eyes filled with unshed emotions.

Wade pulled Adam in closer. "Don't cry love. We won't talk about it now. I'm sorry, my love. I just… all your love and beauty, overwhelms me sometimes. I only want the best for you and our children. No more talk now, but, we will talk about it again, one day." Wade pulled Adam in for a tongue tangling kiss. It wasn't long before conversation was forgotten as the Barrett's made love for the third time.

Seth was in their Lordship's cabin. He helped Adam dress for the day. Seth left Adam's hair down and brushed it into soft waves. Adam liked to wear it down for semi formal events. Today's event, meeting Prince Lot of Hawai'i. The Prince had sent a messenger in a smaller boat.

The Prince was going to The Black Dragon just to find out what Captain McMahon wanted. The Prince was also going to make sure the pirate ship stayed at port on the main island, well away from Kai Village.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Seth? I don't mean to sound horrible, but, your nose and black eyes look painful. Did you tell Strowman to keep the children clean?" Adam's words were filled with anxious worry. English or Hawai'ian, Royalty was Royalty. Adam wanted everything perfect.

Seth gave Adam's golden silk one final run through with the brush. "I'm feeling fine, my Lord. It looks much worse than it feels. I will stay in the cabin when the Prince boards. If anyone should ask, I'll tell them Dean hit me.." Seth paused as Adam laughed.

"Oh Seth, you wouldn't really do that to poor Ambrose. You don't have to stay hidden. I'm sure accidents happen in Kai Village." Adam gave a nod of approval as Seth smoothed his blond hair one final time with his hands.

Seth carefully cleaned the ivory and boar bristle hair brush. "Oh and yes, after breakfast, Strowman let the children sit and draw. Eliza is doing some lines of handwriting for school time. The are up with his Lordship. He is waiting for you." Seth brushed Adam's dark blue suit with a large, soft brush. Adam was impeccable and looked stunning.

Adam tugged at his stiff, starched collar. "I hate these things. Now, I'd better hurry. I don't want the Prince to catch me with a mouth full of food. At least we can be in the fresh air again.

Adam gave everything one more tug and brush. Then Seth did it again for a final time. "You're ready, my Lord. You can't tell you were ill this morning." Seth gave a final nod to Adam.

Adam quickly went to join his family up on deck. Wade stood when Adam appeared. He watched as his husband first went to the table where Eliza and Alex sat, intent on their work. Braun Strowman stood over them with his eagle eye. Adam kissed his children, then his spouse as he joined Wade.

"You look absolutely stunning, my dear. I must say, being in your delicate condition makes you even more beautiful. I love you, Adam Barrett." Wade leaned over and kissed Adam's cheek. He then held the chair as Adam took his seat.

Adam blushed at Wade's words. He loved the compliments, but they still made him blush. "Thank you, my Lord. You look very handsome as well. The Captain said the Royal party would probably be along after noon." Wade explained as Dean appeared with their breakfast. It was the usual of fresh baked croissants and coffee. Adam never grew tired of Dean's croissants.

Wade noticed that Adam wasn't as "chatty" as he normally was. "Love, are you alright? Normally you are lot more talkative. Are you nervous about meeting Prince Lot?" He looked at Adam with a worried crinkle to his brow.

Adam sighed. "Other than being sick this morning, I am fine. No, royalty doesn't make me nervous anymore. We've had so many encounters with them over the years. They are ordinary people who happen to have a title, like us." He sounded a bit sharp. Adam took a bite of croissant and sipped his coffee. He barely looked at his husband. Adam had recalled their conversation from last night. It bothered him.

Wade was taken back. "Darling, you are angry with me. What did I say or do to upset you? I even got up the moment you were ill. Will you tell me or am I being punished with the silent treatment?" He gave his own sigh. When Adam got mad, he got mad. Thankfully, Adam very rarely got mad, at least not truly mad.

Adam looked at Wade. He saw the worry and sadness in his husband's dark eyes. Adam put down his cup. "Wade, last night, after… a wonderful time, you basically told me to fall in love with someone else. Your timing was terrible. How could I ever love anyone but you? You are the love of my life, my soul mate. I could never have that with anyone else, nor would I want to. How could have even asked me?" His hazel eyes were filled with emotion.

Wade picked up Adam's right hand and held it tightly. "I'm sorry, my dearest. It's just, in that moment, I couldn't bear the thought of you ever being alone and unloved. Maybe I was wrong, but, believe me, I only had your best interest at heart. I didn't mean to upset you. Love, please, don't be mad at me. I won't ever mention it again. I promise." He brought Adam's hand to his mouth and gently kissed the back with a smile.

Adam's heart melted, he loved Wade so damn much. "I can't stay upset with you. I understand what you meant. I can appreciate it, but, no, Wade. I could never love anyone after you. I won't be alone, not with our children. Could… would you… if something happened to me?"

Wade looked at Adam. It suddenly hit him how he felt. "No, I couldn't and wouldn't. I could never love anyone but you. Let's drop it now. We have bigger things in our lives." He leaned over and gave Adam a kiss. Wade knew if anything did happen to him, Adam would be alright, his blond was strong.

Adam gave Wade one of his prettiest smiles. As far as he was concerned, the subject was done and over with. The Barrett's continued their breakfast. Adam began to chatter about the way he wanted his garden to be in Sydney.

"I've read they use sheep to keep the grass cut short. Maybe we could get a couple of lambs for the children." Adam spoke with a laugh. He was back to his normal, happy self.

Wade was relieved. He still wanted Adam to find love again if something should happen. However, Wade also knew it would just have to be something Adam would have to find out for himself. He decided to never broach the subject again.

After breakfast, Seth and Adam kept the children busy, so they would stay clean. Alex and Eliza drew pictures to present to the Prince. Wade and the Captain had more coffee and smoked their pipes to relax a bit.

The Black Dragon had turned even further south. Captain Patterson knew The Black Dragon was headed to the main island. The royal sailing ship had turned to eventually come along side _The Madeline_.

"Eliza, those are beautiful flowers. Are you going to help poppa in the new garden?" Adam admired his daughter's crude, but colorful drawing of flowers. It looked a bit like their garden in Toronto.

Eliza grinned at he poppa. "Yes, poppa. Can we have roses?" The sweet smelling flowers were her favorite.

"I hope so, my precious. I'm sure there are roses in Australia. They might look different, but, I am sure they will be beautiful. Alex, is that Wendy?" Adam then looked at his son's drawing. Alex had done an excellent drawing of his old equine friend.

"Yes, poppa. Wendy. Want to show the Pwince." Alex kept drawing as he spoke. His tongue stuck out at the corner of his mouth as he worked, just like Adam did.

"I'm sure the Prince will love both of your drawings. You stay here till Seth tells you to move. Be my good angels. Poppa loves you both very much." Adam kissed the top of each child's head. They both smiled at Adam like the precious darlings they were.

Calaway came to inform Adam that Jason was indisposed by a terrible headache, and to not expect him to come meet the Prince. Adam was annoyed. When Jason had a terrible headache, it usually meant he was drunk. It was an issue that Jason had from time to time.

An hour later, an odd, hornlike sound echoed over the waters from the royal sailing ship. Adam, Wade, Eliza and Alex stood on the deck of _The Madeline_ , next to Captain Patterson and First Mate Race.

Captain Patterson put a large sea shell to his mouth and blew. A loud, low horn sound responded to the one from the royal ship. Little Alex put his hands over his ears. He never liked loud noises and was always bothered by them.

The shell horn from the royal ship responded. Captain Patterson gave his shell horn to his First Mate. "Prepare to accept the lines!" The Captain called out to his crew. He turned to Harley. "See to the mooring and boarding. We will meet the Prince here." He gave a nod to his trusted friend and First Mate.

Captain Patterson turned to the Barrett's. "Now remember, after the first meeting, he will insist on no more using his title. You will, of course, extend the same. Names are very important in Pacific Island culture. Alright, won't be long now." Captain Patterson spoke with encouragement. The royal sailing vessel's crew threw the mooring lines over to the crew of the clipper ship.

The two ships were now close enough that the gangplank from the royal ship could be lowered to the deck of _The Madeline_. Two men in bright red cloth "skirts" stood tall and proud at the end of the gangplank. They raised large shells to their lips and blew. The loud horns announced the arrival of Prince Lot.

A very tall man with long, raven black hair and deep caramel colored skin stood at the top of the gangplank, ready to cross over and board _The Madeline_.

The man was dressed in a long "skirt" of rich, deep purple, with small, white flowers splattered over the material. He wore no shirt, and his body bore no hair. The Prince was lean and muscular. He looked like a living statue of the perfect male. Lastly, a "crown" of ivory ginger flowers adorned his head. He looked intimidating, a warrior not to be messed with.

Captain Patterson went to the bottom end of the gangplank. He was dressed in a white uniform, a large, black tricorn hat with a huge white plume sat on his head. When the Captain stopped, he removed his hat, tucked it under his left arm and with his right hand, gave a salute to the Prince at the top of the gangplank.

Then the two friends smiled at each other. The Prince was more like a friendly pup, than a fierce warrior. The Prince came down the gangplank. At the bottom, the Prince and Captain Patterson hugged like long, lost brothers. They spoke a few words of private greeting, then the Captain brought the Prince to meet the Barrett's.

"Prince Lot Kapuàiwa, son of Kamehameha IV, may I present their Lordships, Wade and Adam Barrett of Toronto, and their children, the Honorable Elizabeth and the Honorable Alexander. Your Lordships, I present, His Royal Highness Prince Lot Kapuàiwa, of Kai Village." The Captain spoke formally as he introduced the Barrett's to the Prince.

The Prince knelt down to the children. "Aloha, children. Welcome to Hawai'i. I have something for you." He reached his hand back. A royal servant placed two small leis in his hand.

Eliza smiled as the Prince placed the flower necklace on her. The flowers were soft pink. Adam had never seen such a color or such a delicate blossom. Prince Lot then placed a lei of deep purple flowers over Alex's head. The little boy wasn't quite sure what to think, but he left the lei in place.

"Thank you, Prince, Sir. It is pretty." Eliza spoke without fear. She also gave the Prince a deep curtsy like Adam had taught her. Her parents beamed with pride.

"Fank you, Pwince, sir." Alex repeated most of his sister's words. He bowed deeply from the waist, as he had been taught. Again Adam and Wade again beamed with a parents pride.

The Prince stood, again his hand went back. Another lei was placed in his hand. As he put the strand of beautiful, light purple flowers around Adam's neck, he spoke.

"The lei is a welcome of peace, love and friendship. It is what the spirit of the Islands are about. Welcome friend to Hawai'i, aloha." The Prince settled the flowers around Adam. He placed an identical lei around Wade's neck.

The couple smiled and both Wade and Adam bowed deeply from the waist. Wade spoke. "On behalf of my family, we are honored and privileged to make your acquaintance, which we hope will become a life long, fast friendship. If you ever visit Sydney, Australia, you are more than welcome in our home." Wade warmly shook Lot's hand.

Adam spoke. "Thank you very much for the lovely flower necklaces. Thank you also for including our children. I've never seen such a lovely pink color, or delicate flower. I would love to grow them in my new garden in Sydney. I can't tell you how much we are looking forward to seeing Kai Village. Captain Patterson has told us how lovely it is. And please, Your Highness, just calls us Wade and Adam. This is Eliza and Alex." He gave the Prince a beautiful, charm filled smile.

The Prince grinned brightly, his teeth were milk white. "You are most gracious. Please, call me Lot. Royalty is for formal occasions. I have been to Toronto, a beautiful city, but so cold, like London. I went to University in London. I nearly froze to death in high summer, however, the beauty of the country and the wonderful people helped to warm my soul, and not make it seem so cold. The flowers on Eliza's lei are orchids. They are rare and delicate. I would give you cuttings for your garden, but sadly, they would not make the trip. Perhaps, next spring, I can harvest seeds and send them. However, seeds are rare as well, but we shall see. These orchids were grown by my great-great-grandmother." The Prince's voice was deep but soft and warm.

Adam smiled again. "What an honor. Eliza, you be very careful with your lei. Poppa will preserve it, so you can keep it forever. Yours too Alex. Seth?" Adam turned to the servant. All the Barrett's servants were standing behind the family.

Seth stepped forward. "This is Seth Rollins. He helps me and helps take care of the children. Just make sure little fingers don't tear the flowers..." Adam turned back to the Prince. "Please, do join us for tea, you as well Captain." Adam looked at Prince Lot with warm invitation.

"I would be delighted. Please, give me a few moments with the Captain. We will join you shortly and please, the children may join us as well. I adore children. My Ke Aloha and I have eight." He spoke proudly of his own children.

Wade replied. "Of course. Seth, the children will join us. Take your time with the Captain, we will happily wait." With nods all around, everyone went their own way.

"Seth, you can help me change them. No need for formal clothes. Wade, we will be back soon. Come my children, let's get comfortable." He picked Alex up and took Eliza's hand.

Wade kissed Adam's cheek. "I'm going to change as well. I've gotten to where I can't stand these darn collars." He tugged at his stiff collar with a growl.

Adam laughed. "Me too, after I change our monkeys. Be sure to wear the… what did he call it?"

"A lei, poppa." Eliza chimed in as she held to Adam's hand. Her other hand gently fingered the flower lei around her neck.

Wade patted Eliza's head, with a proud smile. "Such a smart girl. Go with poppa and Seth, then we will have tea with Prince Lot." He bent down and kissed his daughter.

An hour later, with the Barrett family dressed in more comfortable clothes, they were ready for tea. When Lot and Captain Patterson finally joined the young family, Mark and Dean silently served tea. Aside from the right, fragrant tea, there were delicious treats to eat. Dean had made bite sized croissants, cucumber sandwiches, rich tea cakes and cookies for the children.

Lot smiled. "This looks delicious. I always did enjoy afternoon tea. My friends and I had tea at Gunter's nearly every day, when I was in London."

Wade reached over to caress Adam's cheek. "We went to Gunter's on our wedding trip to London. If I may ask, how in the world did you wind up going to University in London?" He was curious and hoped the Prince would tell the story.

Lot chewed his bite of food, then spoke. "That is a fair question, simply answered. A Christian Missionary told my father about it. He said a good, worldly education would be a great benefit to me, and for the future of Hawai'i. He was so right. While I desperately missed my home and family, it was worth it. I am now working with my old Professors in London, to start a University here. I have already established schools in the larger villages. In the smaller villages, they chose a student to go to the nearest school. Then they return and teach what they have learned to their small village. Anyone, of any age or tribe can attend school. It is a wonderful thing. I owe every thing to Pastor Helmsley. Oh, that reminds me." Lot turned from Wade to Captain Patterson.

"Patrick I ask a favor of you. The supplies the Helmsley's requested from the mainland finally arrived last week. As you are headed that way, could you please take them and deliver them on your way to Australia? There is medicine and other things they so badly need. I would consider it a great favor, Patrick. I would send a ship myself, but with The Black Dragon on the prowl..." The Prince gave a glance to the sea. The red and white sails of the pirate ship moved further and further away.

The Captain's entire face crinkled with concern. He hated to say no to the Prince, but he also had a duty to the Barrett's. He had been well paid to deliver the family to Australia, swiftly and safely. He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to figure out how to be diplomatic.

Adam saw the Captain's distress, and solved the problem. "Captain, we are so well ahead of the time you estimated. How far out of the way is the delivery?" His eyes filled with question.

Captain Patterson called for a chart. Soon, they all looked at the map. Lot pointed to a series of small islands, on the chart, they were identified as the Samoas. Lot pointed to two tiny dots, between two larger islands. Captain Patterson nodded. He took a compass and rule, and from Hawai'i he measured the distance, then the distance from the two dots to Australia.

"I would estimate the detour would take about a week. A bit less if the winds prevail, maybe a couple of days more if they don't. The Helmsley's are on Apolima, Anoa'i? At least they were the last I knew." Captain Patterson pointed to the smallest of the two dots.

Prince Lot nodded. "They go from Anoa'i village to Maivia village. The Chiefs are brothers." He spoke simply. He did not want to cause a problem for his friend.

Wade spoke with a smile. "We will be happy for The Madeline to deliver the supplies to the Helmsley's. We've been blessed with a wonderful voyage, how can we refuse to help those in need. I'd do it even if we were a month behind. I hope we can meet the Helmsley's."

Lot beamed at Wade. "Thank you. Aloha, my new friends. I'm sure you will meet them. The Pastor's name is Shawn, his husband, Hunter is a physician that travels with Shawn. They also have a son, Heath…" The Prince paused, Jason came up on deck. He looked like he'd been in a war.

Adam was mortified at his brother. "Jason? Where have you been? Calaway said you told him not to disturb you. Jason, this is Prince Lot. Lot, this is my older step-brother, Jason. I apologize for his rudeness."

Jason hung his head. "I am sorry, your Highness. I am very pleased to meet you. I'm sorry to you, Addy. I realize now it's… well… I may as well confess. I had a bit too much to drink. Ever had a bad patch in your life, your Highness?" He looked at the Prince with blood-shot eyes.

Lot laughed. "Many times. We have a drink that the old men make. We do not know what it is made from, but, drink too much, nothing matters. It is not the answer though. We all have, au nele… sorry, hard times. The best answer to a problem is to just talk about it." The Prince was very friendly and understanding as he spoke to Jason.

Jason felt an instant trust with the Prince. "It's just… I get so… I see Addy and Wade… and… others… so happy together. I was and have been stupid. I tried to find a companion in the bottle." He spoke softly, his head still down.

Adam suddenly wasn't angry any more. "Jay, I'm sorry. I never truly understood." He really didn't know how to comfort his brother.

"I know exactly how you feel." Lot spoke up, and continued. "I tried for years to find the perfect Hoa… sorry, the perfect mate. I thought when I went to London, I would find the one, but alas, they were more interested in the royal part. When I returned, I still found no one that lit my soul on fire. Then one day, I decided it just didn't matter. My villagers were my children, it was all I needed." He paused to take a sip from the fresh pot of tea Dean had brought.

Adam bit his tongue. He wanted to blurt out that Lot said he eight children. He couldn't wait to hear the rest of the story. He also noticed that Seth had taken the children to another table. Somethings they did not need to hear. Adam was glad Seth took such good care of his children.

Lot went on as he poured a cup of tea for Jason. "For a while I was content. Then like you, I got tired of seeing love, all around me. I too, looked for a friend in the bottle, in secret, of course, at first. It wasn't long before my precious villagers noticed. Some how they knew I was in trouble. A couple of weeks later, Pastor Shawn and his family returned. Heath was just a little fellow, maybe a year or two older than Eliza is now. It took a week or so, but Hunter got me through the sickness, and Shawn got me through the spiritual part. Little Heath made me laugh again. When I was ready to rejoin my precious villagers, Shawn gave me the best bit of last advice. He told me to open my eyes, and take a look around, there might be someone looking back, but not for long..." Lot had to pause, emotion filled his entire being. Both Jason and Adam were on the edges of their seats.

Lot continued. "I stepped outside of my hut for the first time in two weeks. The first thing I saw was the most beautiful pair of steel gray eyes, that belonged to the most handsome man I'd ever seen. It was Kahuna, which means, the hidden secret. Never was there a more appropriate name. I learned that he had loved me from afar for a long time, I just never noticed. I was too busy looking elsewhere. We married and we now have eight children, the youngest is just a year old. I've never been happier. So, Jason, put away the false friend, and keep your eyes open. You never know who might be looking back at you. The most important thing, be patient. I'm quite sure your brother has a strong shoulder. Well, I've stuck my nose in long enough. I just hope I helped, if only a little." Lot gave Jason a smile, then took a deep sip of tea.

Jason smiled at Lot. "Thank you for sharing that. You are exactly right and you weren't being nosy at all. It helps to hear from someone who has been through the same thing..." He turned from the Prince and looked at his brother. "I'm sorry, Adam. I know you tried, but, you didn't really understand. I love you for being there for me. I promise, I am done. No more drinking. Luckily it was only a few times, but, it was starting to get worse. I'll feel like hell later, but Lot is right. It is a false friend. When I am meant to find the one, I will. Now, I am going back to bed. Thank you again, Lot. Addy, come tuck me in?" Jason looked at his little brother.

Adam chuckled. "Please excuse us, Lot. Thank you. I really didn't know how to help him." He stood and took his brother's hand.

Lot stood, as did Wade. "Yes, Adam, you know how to help; just be there." He gave a nod of respect to the brothers. He and Wade watched as Adam took his brother below deck.

Wade sighed. "I had no idea Jason had been drinking. Thank you for being so open and candid with people you just met. I see why your villagers respect you so much. Now, I hope even more we can meet the Helmsley's and also your family. Adam is in a delicate condition with our third. We should be well settled in Sydney by then."

"Aloha! Congratulations! Before you leave my village, you will become part of our tribe. The Captain and Harley are members as well. Thank you for agreeing to take the supplies to Shawn and Hunter. The wife of Chief Anoa'i was extremely ill. When the Chief's son came to Kai, to find Hunter, there was a fear they would not make it back in time. When Shawn sent a message to say that supplies were coming, he told us that Atta felt much better. I just wish it didn't take so long to get from place to place. If only we had wings, to fly like the birds." Lot sighed softly as afternoon tea continued.

Adam tucked Jason into his bed, after his brother had suddenly been sick in a bucket. "I'm really sorry, Addy. I know you were angry with me and I don't blame you. I really am stopping. I didn't want to be like that. I was just being so stupid. What the Prince said made me realize when I am meant to find my one, I will. I will be my old self in the morning. I love you, Addy." Jason held his brother's hand as he spoke in heartfelt earnest.

Adam caressed Jason's brow. "I know you're not a drunk, Jay. I'm just glad you're done now. Thank God for Lot. I just didn't know what to say to bring you comfort. But, I am always here for you, I love you. Do you want me to stay?" He wanted his brother to know everything would be alright.

"No, Addy. I'll be alright. I just want to absorb Lot's words deeper and get some sleep. Love you." Jason kissed the back of his brother's hand. Adam tucked in the covers under Jason's chin. He then bent down and kissed Jason on the forehead. Adam then went back to find his family.

Jason closed his eyes. He'd acted the fool and was ashamed of himself. He vowed to just be the best Uncle and brother he could. All he could do was hope that one day, he would meet his one and only. He soon fell into a deep sleep.

As Adam went up to join his family, he thanked God that Jason wasn't going to become a full blown drunk. Adam knew his blood father had been a drinker and that he hurt his ma. Adam had never met him, the man had left Judith before Adam was born. All the blond knew were a few things his ma had let slip over the years. To Adam, Ralph Reso had been the only father in his life and he'd adored the man. Ralph had taken Adam under wing and treated him as his own son. Adam missed him.

When Adam got back to his family, he grinned. Eliza and Alex were in Prince Lot's lap. They had given him the pictures they had drawn. At the moment, Alex was doing his best to explain all about Wendy the pony.

"We go on swip to swail to Aust… ratmalia. So Wendy went bye bye wif Chwamp and Lilwy. I miss dem. Gwenn and poppa told me, I get a new pony in Austermailia." Alex always stumbled over his words, but even more so when excited and he was only three years old.

The Prince understood exactly what Alex said. "I know you must miss Wendy, Champ and Lilly. But, they are happier with grass under their hooves instead of water. When we get to the village, you can ride my son's pony. You both draw very well. How did you make such colorful pictures?" Again he admired both drawings equally.

Adam quietly sat down next to Wade. He smiled when his husband's hand slipped into his. Wade leaned over to whisper in the lovely blond's ear.

"I can't get a word in edgewise. You can sure tell the man has children. He congratulates us on our new arrival. He wants us to join his tribe. Captain Patterson said it is a very high honor. He and Harley are members." Wade filled Adam in on what he had missed when he'd left with Jason.

"How exciting. I can't wait to see Kai Village. Jason will be alright. I didn't rag him about getting drunk, I just hope it is a temporary set back. We owe Prince Lot. I'm so glad we can deliver those supplies for him. It will be interesting to meet yet another culture of people. Did he say anything about The Black Dragon?" Adam asked in a near silent whisper in Wade's ear. His brow arched like a bow.

The Prince gave a low growl. The children had gone to get their colored pencils to show off to Lot. "They are picking up another passenger, Samoa Joe. I will be glad to get him off my island. Joe is a vile and evil traitor to his people. McMahon has said they are only acting as a passenger ship. Samoa Joe wants to go to Fiji, I pray for their people. Joe says he just wants to live a quiet life and settle down. He lies through his teeth. He steals the treasures, then Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar sell them on a black market. I would never wish ill on anyone, but I hope that The Black Dragon has a horrible journey." The Prince had an angry glare in his eye.

Adam held on to Wade's arm. "It's a good thing they don't know about your gift from Queen Victoria. I'd hate to have them on our trail."

The Prince didn't ask but he was curious. Wade smiled. He pulled the solid gold watch from his pocket. Wade undid the chain and let Lot hold the watch.

"That is magnificent. The Queen is generous. This is exactly the type of thing Samoa Joe would love to steal. While my villagers are trustworthy, people that visit are not. Better not to show that in the open. Oh, here they come. I must say, young Alex has quite a talent for art." Lot smiled as Eliza and Alex climbed back onto Lot's lap like he was a life long friend; and he now was.

Adam started to protest, but Lot gave him a look that said it was alright. Suddenly the crew of _The Madeline_ came to life. "LAND AHOY!" came the cry from the top of the crow's nest.

 _The Madeline_ and the royal sailing vessel had gone around on more northwestern tack, away from The Black Dragon. They were in the channel between the Island of Moloka'i and O'ahu where Kai Village sat at the foot of an old volcanic crater known as Diamond Head. The royal city of Honolulu was also on O'ahu Island.

Prince Lot easily stood with one child on each hip. "Come, I will show you the largest diamond you will ever see." He nodded for Wade and Adam to join him. Captain Patterson joined them as well. Seth followed to keep a watch on his charges. They all stood at the bow of the clipper ship.

"Keep looking for the diamond. Now, it's not a shiny diamond, but it is a rock diamond. It was once a great volcano. The lava, or hot melted rock, flowed over the top and created the island." Lot explained as the land drew closer and closer.

Alex saw it first. He pointed toward a distant land mass. "Diamwund, I see the diamwund." He wiggled in Lot's arm. Seth feared his little Master would fall, but Lot had a very strong grip on the boy.

Lot had to squint, and he even knew the land. It would be at least thirty minutes before they would be close enough to really make out the shape of ancient Diamond Head.

"You have incredible eyesight, little one. Yes, that is Mother Diamond Head..." He turned to Wade and Adam. He continued to speak, the fire of pride gleamed in his eyes, and shone on his face.

"My friends, welcome to my home. Welcome to Hawai'i. Aloha to paradise!"


	6. Hawai'i

They would not make portage in the Kai Channel until the next morning, because of the tide flow. _The Madeline_ and the royal sailing ship dropped their anchors. It was still half a days sail to Kai Village.

That night, the Barrett family, along with Jason, who felt much better after a long nap and a hot bath, their household, Captain Patterson and First Mate Harley Race, were all invited to dinner on the Royal sailing ship.

At first, Adam wasn't sure about crossing the narrow gangplank with out ropes to hang on to. When Lot saw Adam's doubt, he understood. He ordered his crew to run ropes on either side, like a guard rail.

"Now, you and the three little ones will be safe. Go slow and steady." Lot stood on his own ship, ready to catch the expectant Adam or the children if one of them should slip. Wade waited on _The Madeline_ , to watch his family cross. He too was ready to move in case Adam, Eliza or Alex started to slip.

Once Adam and the children were safe on the royal ship, everyone finally remembered to breathe. Lot picked little Alex up. "You were very brave. You were also a good boy to help your sister." He smiled and settled Alex on his hip. Alex had stood at the top of the gangplank, and took Eliza's hand and held it as she stepped onto the deck of the royal ship.

"Thank you, Lex." Eliza looked up at her brother as he rested on the royal hip. She laughed when Wade scooped her up and settled her on his hip.

"You melcoume, Eliza." Alex gave his sisters as much of a gentleman's bow as he could. It was also noticed by the crew of the royal ship, that the Canadian family wore their leis. They were still as fresh as the day they had been made.

When everyone was safely on board, Jason took Alex so the Prince could speak. Adam smiled at his step-brother. Jason gave Adam a wink. It was his way of telling Adam everything was going to be alright.

"My dear ones, give a warm aloha to our new friends and family from Canada..." Prince Lot went on to name everyone in the Barrett family, then their servants. "… and finally, Seth, who helps Adam with the children. Of course you remember Grandfather Patrick and Uncle Harley. Aloha and welcome." The Prince beamed as his crew warmly welcomed everyone on board the royal sailing ship.

The ships chef had laid out the meal like a buffet. The Prince called it a Luau. Some of the things the Barrett's knew, like the pork and different kinds of fish and seafood, other dishes they didn't know. There were two bowls of what looked more like paste than food. One was light purple, the other so pale yellow it was almost white. There were also delicious looking vegetables and fruits. Hot tea was served.

Instead of using tables and chairs, everyone sat in a circle on the deck. Lot sat at the top of the circle, Adam to his right, Wade to his left. Alex and Eliza sat between Adam and Jason. Seth sat behind the children, ready to assist Adam if needed. The other servants of the Barrett's sat at the far end, with the crew from the royal ship. Captain Patterson and First Mate Race sat across from the Prince.

When everyone was settled down, the Prince raised his left hand for quiet, so he could speak. "In honor of our guests, I will give the blessing in English tonight. Let us pray." Lot spoke softly. He rose up on his knees, everyone followed his movement and knelt on the deck of the ship.

Heads bowed, eyes closed, hands held in a circle of friendship. Lot prayed. He spoke the words of Saint Francis of Assisi, as Pastor Helmsley had taught him.

"Aloha. Make me an instrument of Your peace. Where there is hatred, I may bring love. Where there is injury, I may bring forgiveness. Where there is discord, I may bring harmony. Where there is error, I may bring truth. Where there is doubt, I may bring faith. Where there is despair, I may bring hope. Where there is darkness, I may bring light and where there is sadness, I may bring joy. Amen, Aloha."

Everyone, including the children, echoed "Amen." They all settled back down. Lot held the bowl of pork for Adam to take a share. Adam then held the bowl while Seth helped Eliza, then Jason helped Alex. This was the way the entire meal was served. Then came the strange, light purple paste like dish.

Lot laughed when Adam looked for a spoon but didn't find one. "This is two finger Poi. It's made from the ground root of the taro plant. It is the staple of our table. You do it like this." Lot took the first two fingers of his right hand and dipped them in the bowl. He scooped some up and placed it in a small bowl next to his plate. It took four "scoops" to fill his bowl. Then and only then did he lick his fingers clean.

As Adam scooped, Lot further explained. "As I said, this is two finger. Three finger is more liquid and one finger is almost as thick as bread dough. If it wasn't for the taro plant, many people would starve. Especially those in the remote mountain areas. We never have a meal without Poi on the table in thankfulness."

As Lot had spoken, the children had taken their Poi, well, Seth dished Alex's for him as Jason held the bowl. Alex held on to his little bowl and dipped his whole hand into the Poi. Those watching chuckled, every child did that at one time or another.

Wade, Adam and Lot watched Alex to see his reaction. Adam had been surprised by the sweet, fresh taste of the Poi. He decided he could live on it, if it was his only option.

The three year old stuck his fingers in his mouth and licked them. He smacked his lips together, and he had an unreadable expression on his face.

Everyone chuckled again when Alex attacked the bowl of Poi with vigor. Lot roared with laughter. "The boy is Hawai'ian by heart. Alex, you like it?" Lot leaned forward to get a better look at Alex.

Alex smiled and licked the Poi from his lips. "More ploy, pwese." He held up his empty bowl.

Adam tried to look parental, but his smile leaked out. "Eat some meat, vegetables and fruit first. See, the others haven't had any Poi yet. Be a good boy and show Prince Lot how well you eat."

Lot nodded. "You do as your poppa says and you can have something even better. It's called Samoan Poi, made from mashed bananas and coconut milk. It's for after dinner. Show your father you can eat like a warrior."

Eliza tugged on Adam's sleeve. She spoke in a whisper. "He can have mine, poppa." The five year old did not think Poi was very good.

Lot laughed again. "I see now. Eliza is a father's girl and Alex is a poppa's boy. See Eliza, your father didn't like his Poi either."

Wade actually got ruddy cheeked. "Yes, that's about right. If it was all I had to eat, I would be like Alex and be grateful to God to have it. Luckily, this is not the case. I hope you are not offended." He gave the Prince a look filled with worry.

"We are not offended. Never eat what you don't want, we won't let you starve..." Lot winked at Wade, then continued as the meal progressed.

"Too bad you won't be here long enough to see the foot prints of the old Demi-God Mavi. He wanted to lift the sky, to make it higher. It took such strength, his feet left huge scars on the sides of the mountain as he tried to keep on his feet. Or time to see the lava lake where Pelé lives. Still you will see many wondrous things." Lot spoke with excitement in his voice, oh how he loved his beloved Hawai'i.

Wade could hear the passion in the Prince's voice. "You have such a love and respect for your land and her people. You could be a School Master, look at my children." Wade nodded to Eliza and Alex. They had listened intently to every word Lot had said, they were spellbound.

One of the members of Lot's council spoke. "You are a wise man, Lord Barrett. Our Prince is a teacher, till we get a teacher full time. Our Prince teaches the Village school. Shawn, the missionary has asked his church to send us a teacher, we wait and see. However, there is no school now, fishing season has begun. All hands are needed. The children help gather the vines to repair the nets. Our Prince, and Prince Consort Kahuna are exceptional people. There isn't one person in the village wouldn't think twice about dying for them. It will be a great day when he becomes King. However, that will mean the loss of our great father Kamehameha the fourth." The man paused and raised his cup. The others followed suit. "Aloha to our Prince and his beloved."

"Aloha." Everyone chorused, even the Canadians. Lot turned a deep shade of red. He never felt worthy of such praise. All he did was love his people and his land.

By the time the dessert of Samoan Poi was served, everyone felt like long lost friends. Never had the Barrett's met such a warm, friendly and welcoming people. They both wished they had been sent to Hawai'i instead of Australia.

Once again, Alex was the center of attention, but not exactly by choice. He loved the Samoan Poi even more than the plain staple Poi. Alex's fingers were slick from eating the Poi. Somehow, he manged to flip his little bowl square onto the top of his head. Sticky mashed banana and coconut milk covered the three year old from head to toe.

Alex began to cry. "Poppa, my ploy!" He wasn't upset about the mess, he was upset because there was no more Samoan Poi left to eat. He sobbed; loudly.

Adam went to his son. "Oh my dear child. Don't cry, baby. We will get you cleaned up. It was an accident, poppa isn't mad at you." He wiped Alex's face with a cloth napkin.

"I plopped my ploy!" Alex sobbed again. It was hard not to laugh as a glob of Poi slid down his cheek and onto his short pants. Seth stood to help, but Alex clung to Adam, that was a sure sign of how upset the little blond was.

"Eliza, baby are you alright?" Adam looked down at his daughter. She always hated it when Alex was sad.

"I'm fine, poppa..." Eliza looked at her poppa with a sad frown. She then looked at her little brother. She held up her half full bowl of Samoan Poi. "Lex, you can have mine. I share with you. I keep it for you. Don't cry Lex, please?"

Alex sniffed, he looked at his sister. "You swear your ploy? Fank you, Lizzie. I wove you." Alex sniffed gain, but he smiled through the tears.

Adam smoothed the raven hair on top of Eliza's head. "You are such a good sister. Poppa is proud of you. Alex, you go with Seth now, or do you want me to wash you up?" He gave Alex's face another swipe with the napkin.

"I go mit Sethie. Poppa, you and Lizzie gward my ploy, I be bwak." Alex went from Adam to Seth. He trusted his poppa to keep his Poi safe.

"Alright, my precious. I will keep your Poi safe. You be good and let Seth wash your hair. I love you, son." Adam gave Alex's sticky cheek a kiss. "Oh you taste so sweet." He tickled Alex. Alex laughed and still laughed as Seth took Alex over to _The Madeline_. Dean followed to make sure Seth and Alex crossed the gangplank safely.

The rest of the evening was spent talking and learning about each other. Alex and Eliza carefully shared the rest of Eliza's Poi, then promptly fell asleep, curled up around Adam. The children used Adam's thighs as pillows. Lot brought a blanket to cover them with.

One of the members of Lot's royal contingent spoke to Wade. "Please, make sure you speak to the elders of any native tribes around Sydney. We hear more and more that natives are being badly treated by white men who invade. I am not saying you are invading. I am talking about men who expand into lands that belong to the people. We hear terrible things. Murders, burning of homes, even enslavement. This must not be allowed to happen. Be fair and just and you will be well respected." The older man spoke with great concern and sincerity.

Wade nodded. "I hear you, and I agree with you. I am not going there to take over, and I will stop any idea of that. I will set up a peace loving office. We are all brothers, and we need to treat each other as such." He gave the older man an equally sincere look.

The talk went on until the early hours after midnight. Soon everyone on _The Madeline_ was tucked in their beds. All were excited to finally port in Kai Village.

When morning came, the passengers on _The Madeline_ were surprised to see the Royal ship was far ahead of them. The Captain explained the Royal ship was built for lower tides. He assured them their ship was also built for a port that was less deep.

Adam and Wade knew it would be beautiful, but, when they entered the well hidden channel that went to the Kai Village port, their breath was stolen from them. It _was_ a paradise on Earth.

On their left was the main island of O'ahu and the base of the mighty Diamond Head volcanic crater. It was so powerful, it almost felt alive as it stood guard over the island and her people.

To their right was a beach with sand so white, it was nearly blinding. Behind the beach was a grove of tall and elegant coconut palms, mixed with banana trees. Beyond that, but not visible from _The Madeline_ , were fields of pineapple and sugar cane. It was a small growing area, but it fed the village of Kai and still left plenty for trade with ships or other villages. Kai pineapples were a good trade for coffee beans which grew higher up on the hillsides of the mountains.

The water of the ocean was crystal clear. Near the beach, the water hardly had any color, but as the water grew deeper, so did the color, from pale green to a rich, deep sapphire blue. Wade and Adam were so entranced by the beauty of Kai port, they never noticed that _The Madeline_ had stopped moving. The crew eagerly tossed lines to the villagers on the jetty, as Captain Patterson dropped the anchor.

"Poppa, fafa, poppa, poppa!" Alex called out as he and Eliza came up from below deck. Eliza held her bothers hand, to keep him from running amok like he tended to do.

The sound of their children brought Adam and Wade out of their reverie. Adam caught Alex up in his arms at the same time Wade picked up Eliza.

"Pretty." Eliza stated simply as she looked a the beautiful beach.

Alex pointed to the sand. "Swand cwastle. Build a swand cwastle." He remembered when they went to Lake Ontario. Wade had built Alex a sand castle. He'd just turned two, but Alex remembered it.

Adam chuckled. "Yes, my precious boy, we can build a sand castle, as big as you want. Eliza, you and father can gather pretty sea shells to decorate the castle with. Oh Wade if Australia is even half as beautiful..." Adam let out a sigh and cuddled Alex close. When Wade put his free arm around Adam's waist, the family stood strong. Nothing, but nothing could tear them apart.

The royal sailing ship had docked in its home mooring birth, out of the main channel. Its sails were already down, the would be completely removed and checked for any holes or other damage. The crew of _The Madeline_ would do the same. The Captain wanted everything safe and secure for the rest of their voyage.

Adam and Wade saw Prince Lot on the dock with several children and an extremely handsome, slightly younger man. The family were all dressed in colorful native skirts, they all wore leis around their necks and the girls wore crowns of flowers on their heads. The girls and women on the dock also wore strips of the same colorful cloth around their breasts to modestly cover themselves. All the people on the dock waved at the the passengers and crew of _The Madeline_.

Jason came and stood with his family. He'd been in his cabin, with Mark. Jason decided his hair needed a good trim and he wanted a clean shaven face. Afterward, he felt much better. He'd let himself go and Jason was ready for a change, now was the time to start.

Adam smiled when he saw his older brother. "Now, that's our Jason. I'm proud of you. Isn't it beautiful? Alex wants to build a sand castle, don't you baby?" He brushed a bit of blond hair from Alex's face and tucked it behind his ear.

"Bwig swand cwastle. You bwuild it Uncle Jason?" He looked at Jason with hope filled eyes.

Jason tickled Alex's tummy and the boy laughed. "Yes, I will build you a sand castle. But, you have to be a good boy. It might be tomorrow before we can get to the beach. Listen to poppa and fafa." He gave Alex a stern glare.

"I be good bwoy. I be poppa's angwel." Alex gave a look that was so precocious, Jason had to turn away to laugh.

Eliza watched her little brother, and she knew that look. She then looked at Wade who held her on his hip. "Lex is gonna run for the beach." She spoke with an older sister's wisdom.

Wade looked over at Alex. "My darling, you'd better hang on to Alex. Eliza says he is going to make a run for the beach."

Adam looked at his son. "Al-ex!" Adam used a sing-song voice to speak to his son. "You be a good boy. If you run off from poppa, no sand castle, understand?" He too saw the same look Eliza saw. Alex was up to no good.

There was no more chance to say anything. Captain Patterson spoke to Wade. "Alright, we are ready to disembark. Looks like you have some people anxious to meet you. Oh, don't be surprised if you get three or four leis. Well, are you ready to walk on land again?" He waved toward the lowered gangplank.

"More than ready. Well, my love, let's go." Wade still held Eliza and Adam had a firm grip on Alex. Jason followed his brother and brother-in-law with life in his step.

Prince Lot was the first to greet the family. "Aloha, welcome to Kai Village. May I present, Lord Wade Barrett, Lord Adam Barrett and their children the Honorable Elizabeth and Alexander. Wade, Adam, meet my family..." Prince Lot's are swept to his right, where his family stood.

Lot continued. "My beloved, Prince Consort Kahuna, our youngest, Prince Kaleo, Princess Lilo, Prince Keanu, Prince Kekoa, Prince Kale, Princess Noelani, Princess Leilani, and our oldest, The Crown Prince, Bane." As each child was introduced, Wade and Adam moved down the line and shook hands. Each of the Princesses placed a lei over the Barrett's heads. Kahuna had also given them a lei as well. Adam, Wade and Jason were buried under four leis each. Alex and Eliza had received small leis from Kahuna. Princess Leilani, the eldest girl, had placed a crown of flowers on top of Eliza's head.

Wade spoke as head of his family. "Thank you for the wonderful welcome. We are honored to be here. This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. Aloha."

A loud chorus of "Aloha" rose up not only from the Royal Family, but from the Villagers who had come to meet the visitors from Canada.

"Aloha Wade, Aloha Adm. We have prepared huts for you and your household. Come and feel at home, Aloha." Kahuna took over as host. Lot conversed with Captain Patterson. Patterson would sleep on his ship.

Adam began to protest. "Thank you, but please don't go to any trouble for us. We planned on staying on board The Madeline." Adam still had Alex on his hip. The boy was distracted by the leis around his neck.

Kahuna reached over and gently caressed Alex's head. "No, the children need sand between their toes for as long as they can. You have such beautiful children. I am glad you are not like the ones Pastor Shawn told us about. Is it true? Some westerners treat their children like… pieces of furniture, only brought out to be shown off like a prize horse?" He had a distressed look on his face.

Adam looked at Lilo and Kaleo, the two youngest of the royal family as they stood with Kahuna. "Sadly, yes. Too many children are silent ornaments. Wade and I wanted no part of that kind of parenting. Yes, I have Seth to help me, quite a bit, but that's because I want Eliza and Alex looked after when we have to attend events. He also sees to their schooling, but as much as Seth helps me, he does not replace me. I want our children to grow up in the world, not behind it."

Kahuna beamed at Adam. "I knew you were different, for the better. Now, let's get you settled. Then we shall go to the beach."

That got Alex's attention. "Bwuild swand cawstle?" His bright hazel eyes looked at Kahuna with hope.

Lilo looked up at her parent. "Oh can we, Makua? Can we build a sand castle?" She loved playing on the beach.

Kahuna smiled. "Yes, as long as Alex's Makua says he can. Come, let us show our guests where to stay."

Lilo and Kaleo walked with Kahuna, Adam and Alex. The other royal children had gone back to their tutor to finish their lessons for the day. Lot walked with Wade and Eliza. Lot told Wade about the things the children learned at school.

The Barrett's were pleased when the reached the huts. There were six huts, spread out among a grove of trees. They were all the same, but they were clean and comfortable. There were no beds, but there were thick mats for sleeping rolled up in one corner. It was airy, with open doors and windows with no glass, it was just open. The huts were also raised two feet off the ground for even more air flow and dryness when it rained.

The royal couple led the Barrett's to the most secluded of the cabins. Kahuna spoke. "This will be yours. The hut closest will be for Seth and the children. The others can choose. Jason can have first pick." He turned to Adam's brother who had followed behind.

Jason was lost in the beauty of Kai Village. He hadn't even noticed when Adam and Wade had left with the royals. When he finally did realize it, he casually strolled behind. He listened to every bird and swore he could smell each different flower. Jason decided he could live in a place like this with no regrets.

"Think Australia is anything like this?" Jason asked as he stood by a hut close to the one for the children.

Kahuna chuckled softly. "I'm sure it is beautiful in its own way, but no place on Mother Earth is like Kai Village. Your household are welcome to chose whichever huts they wish. This is now your home for as long as you are here. We shall leave you to settle in. When you're ready, just go to the beach. Aloha, peace be with you." The Prince Consort gave a slight bow.

Wade again spoke for his family. "Thank you, so very much. So much more than expected. Never have we met anyone so… welcoming as you and your entire village. We will join you shortly. Thank you again." Wade returned Kahuna's bow.

Lot put an arm around Kahuna's waist. "It is easy to welcome kind and loving people. Oh, and the outhouse is in a hut, much further down the path." He gave Adam a wink. Alex wiggled and grabbed at his crotch, he had to go potty.

The royals left, Adam took Alex to the outhouse. Wade greeted Mark, Glenn, Braun, and Dean who came with not only their carpet bags, but those of the family. Seth brought things for children and himself. Wade pointed out the huts.

Adam returned and immediately spoke to the household. "… so make yourself at home. Please, relax and don't worry about us. We want you to enjoy your time here too. We can take care of ourselves. Seth, you too. We are perfectly capable of looking after our own children. Enjoy some time with Dean. Mark you enjoy some time with Glenn. I'll go one even better, as long as we are in Kai Village, you have time off. Now go, relax and do whatever you want." Adam waved his hands at their servants like he was shooing flies. He did want them to enjoy this once in a lifetime paradise.

Wade spoke quickly. "Adam is right. None of you are to lift a finger while we are here. Please, go enjoy your time off. You have all earned this." He gave Mark a firm nod to match his look. He knew, unless Mark said so, the others would do their duty no matter what.

Mark nodded back with a smile. "Thank you, your Lordships. We will enjoy our time off. However, do call if you need help, and Seth you will sleep in the hut with the children. No reason to upset their routine, otherwise you can do as you please. We have two nights and three days, let's have a good time. Thank you again, sirs."

Adam was pleased that the huts were cool and pleasant. He really didn't have anything to do but unpack their grooming things. Adam put his hair brush next to Wade's comb and tin of hair pomade. Next, he set out their cans of tooth powder and toothbrushes. The last thing Adam set out was Wade's shaving mug, brush and soap and razor.

The Barrett's put on their bathing bags. Which were white with black stripes and fit close to the skin. They had no sleeves, daring for Canada and the legs of the suit ended at the knee, also daring. Alex's outfit was just like his parents, but poor Eliza's was hot. She wore a black dress to her ankles, black stockings and her dress was long sleeved. Eliza's raven curls were under a black cloth bathing cap, and she wore black leather beach slippers.

Kahuna and Lot were on the beach. Lilo and Kaleo were at the waters edge. They prepared a place to build a huge sand castle with Alex and Eliza. They wore their normal skirts and Lilo also wore her cloth band top.

"Oh beloved, we must do something. Poor Eliza will get sick with heat. Why do westerners wear such things?" Lot spoke with deep concern as they watched their guests approach.

Kahuna stood. "You take Wade, I'll take Adam and the children. I'll send things to the others as well. "Children, no no further. Mind me." Kahuna called out as he and Lot went to meet the Barrett's. Lilo and Kaleo waved to their parents.

"Where is Jason?" Wade asked as his family walked toward Lot and Kahuna on the beach.

Adam smiled. "He wanted to explore. I think he just wants to get his head clear. You know he loves to explore new places." He stopped as the royal couple approached.

An hour later, on the beach, everyone enjoyed a good time. At first, when Kahuna gave Adam just a blue and white cloth skirt to wear, he was hesitant. He'd never been shirtless outside of a bedroom before. However, when he saw the gleam of appreciation in Wade's eyes, Adam didn't hesitate any further. Adam had just as much appreciation of Wade's handsome form, in just his black skirt.

The only thing, even though they had been at sea, because of all the clothing they wore, the Canadian contingent were extremely pale skinned. Lot assured them, they would soon have tanned skin. Jason had also joined his family and wore a deep purple and white skirt.

Eliza delighted in her lovely pink and white skirt and top. She and Lilo were instant friends as were Alex and Kaleo. The girls hunted for sea shells while Jason and the boys worked on a huge sand castle.

Lot and Kahuna had also made sure the members of the Barrett household had Hawai'ian clothes to wear. They too enjoyed the free feeling the loose skirts gave them.

Kahuna had gone to fetch something from the royal hut. He returned with a coconut in hand. He sat back down next to Adam. "You need to use this..." Kahuna pulled and the top of the coconut came off. It had been made into a container, and it held a white paste.

"This will protect your skin. It will keep you from getting burned by the sun..." Kahuna turned to the children. "Children, come."

Jason rounded up the four children. "Come on, you can finish soon." He picked Alex up, the boy had no intention of leaving the sand castle construction. However, he didn't fuss, Alex knew if he did, he would have to go to bed and he did not want that.

"Come, Alex. This is good for you." Adam took his son from Jason with a smile.

Kahuna showed Adam how the creamy pasted worked. "It has coconut oil and juice from the aloe plant. It will last a long time, even if you swim. Use more on the face and shoulders. Before you leave, I will give you a few pots. Once you tan, you will only have to use it once a day." He watched as Adam applied the cream.

"This smells wonderful and it soaks right into the skin. Thank you, Kahuna. I have a lot to learn to properly care for my family in this new, tropical environment. I tried to find books, but, nothing told me about things like this." Adam gave Kahuna a grateful look.

The Prince Consort smiled. "Do not worry. I will make sure you have everything you need. You can keep the lavalava's… um… skirts, as well. You can at least wear them till you get to Australia. I can also tell you how to make soap that smells like this and will make your hair even softer, especially in the tropical weather. We wish you could stay longer. Lot told me you agreed to take the supplies to the Helmsley's. Thank you. We owe him so much. I also have a chest of things Shawn and Hunter like. Like this cream and soap. I also have coconut sweets for Heath, the boy loves his sweets. Heath is such a fine young man…" He paused for a moment to apply some cream to his own shoulders, then continued.

"A few years ago a ship came into port. One of the sailors had something Hunter called the measles. All of Kai Village was taken ill, even Lot and I. It was horrible. Heath never left the children. He didn't sleep for days, until his father finally made him. Hunter feared Heath would die of exhaustion, Shawn as well." As Kahuna spoke, Adam finished applying the cream to Alex and Eliza. Jason had covered himself as well. They were now back to work on the sand castle.

The four adults talked together the entire afternoon. In the early evening, Lot and Wade built a fire in the stone pit that was a bit further up the beach. Villagers brought a dinner of fruits and poi, with juice and goats milk to drink.

Everyone admired the huge, shell covered sand castle, Jason and the children had built. When they had finished with their school, the other royal children had joined in to help build the castle. It was three stories high, and was about twenty feet long. The white sand turned as hard as stone when used wet then dried. Alex was delighted and was the happiest Adam had ever seen. Kahuna noticed the tears that shone in Adam's eyes.

"It is joyous to see them so happy. Lot teases me when I tear up. He doesn't understand, no mates do. It does not matter, we know… we know…." Kahuna gave Adam a very knowing smile.

It suddenly dawned on Adam. "Kahuna?" He too had "that" look in his eye. "Does Lot know?" Adam asked in a near whisper.

Kahuna flushed a bit. "Not yet. I was only sure yesterday. There hasn't been time. Our children will be born around the same time." He also spoke in a whisper.

Lot laughed and nudged Wade with his elbow. "They already gossip like the old women of Kai. It has been a while since Kahuna had a close friend like Adam."

Adam nodded. "The same for Adam. He really only has his brother. He is close to Seth, but, it can't be a close as a friend of the same class. Being away from the social judgments has drawn Adam and Seth closer, for now. Maybe in Australia things will be different if we set the example. It's here too, not as much perhaps but still… I see it. Your villagers will always put you above because of your title. I am not a royal, but even I know that, as much as we hate it, titles separate us." Wade has his own knowing look in his eye as he looked at Lot.

Lot gave a sigh. "Yes, they do. As much as I want us all as one, it is as you say. They do hold us above. Not as much as I saw in London, but, enough. Bane and I have spoken on this. You know, Bane means, long awaited child. He is the long awaited new generation. When his time to become King arrives, he wants to abolish the royal throne. Let the people of Hawai'i govern themselves. I'm not sure it's not such a bad idea. Hawai'i has a destiny with the west, America. She wants to protect us from the French. It would be better for the people to decide, not just one man. A democracy, not a crown. Not unlike America did with her Mother England." Lot spoke with wisdom, laced with other emotions. Changes were coming for his beloved Hawai'i, but were they for the good or bad?

Wade placed a hand on his new friend's shoulder. "It is a big weight you have, my friend. If there is anything I can do to help, I will do my best. I don't have friends in America, but I have friends in Parliament that do. I will do whatever I can to help you. You are my friend, Lot. I don't have many real friends either, but those I do have, I am loyal to them. I never abandon my friends." Wade gave Lot's shoulder a strong squeeze to anchor his words.

Lot smiled at Wade. "And you are my friend. Our souls are brothers. I appreciate that, Wade. Should I ever need your help, I will ask for it. I am not to proud to ask like my father can be. We shall see what happens." He then stood and gave a sharp whistle.

"Your attention please..." Lot spoke in a commanding tone. Those who sat further away came to sit closer. The children stopped playing. Alex and Eliza came and sat on Adam's lap. They were dirty and covered in sand, and were as happy as pigs in mud.

When everyone settled, Lot spoke. "Aloha. What does this simple word mean, why do we say it? Love, peace and compassion, or how to live a rich, full life. When your heart is so full of these things, it spills over to influence others. When you say it, it must come from the heart. Aloha is part of all and all is part of me. When there is pain, it is my pain. When there is joy, it is also mine. I respect all that is part of the creator and part of me. I will not willfully harm anyone or anything. When food is needed, I will only take my need. The earth, the sky, the sea are mine to care for, to cherish and protect. This is Hawai'ian, this is Aloha. In essence: The joyful sharing of life energy in the present or even more simply, joyfully sharing life. I share this joy with our visitors and from this moment on, Wade, Adam, Jason, Eliza, Alex, Seth, Dean, Mark, Glenn and Braun are no longer visitors, they are friends, they are family, they are Kai Villagers, they are… Aloha! Aloha, my family and welcome." When Lot finished, a loud "ALOHA!" rose up from the people.

Wade stood. "Thank you, you honor us, all of us. We are all humbled and honored to be part of the family of Kai Village. We have never felt more welcome in our lives. I wish this was where the Queen had sent us, instead of Australia. My family and I could easily and happily live in Kai Village for the rest of our lives. You all invoke the meaning of aloha. So, I say to you all, on behalf of my entire family and household; Aloha!" Wade gave a nod to the gathering of people.

"Aloha!" The entire population of Kai Village echoed back in chorus. Cheers broke out. Drums began to play and men with batons of fire began to dance. It was exciting and thrilling. Everyone was spellbound, as fire itself seemed to dance.

The celebration continued til one in the morning. Together, Adam, Wade and Seth manged to most of the sand off a sleeping Eliza and Alex. Then Wade and Adam went to their hut.

They were soon comfortably settled on their mats. Adam curled up against Wade. Adam's blond head rested on his husband's shoulder, Wade's arm around Adam. Wade's hand rested on Adam's abdomen.

"I love you, Adam." Wade muttered softly. His breath made the hairs on Adam's head flutter.

Adam kissed Wade's bare chest. "I love you, Wade. Wade, do we have to go to Sydney? We could just let everyone thing we were lost at sea. It's so lovely here. Kahuna and I … well… don't say anything outside of this hut… but he going to have a baby too, around the same time. I could be very happy here. Did you see how happy Alex was? Eliza has girls to play with. Can't we stay?" Adam spoke in earnest. He truly wanted to stay.

Wade sighed deeply. "Oh my love, I… we… I hate to ever say no to you. I feel the same way about this place, I truly do. I'd stay in a second, but, there is work to do in Australia. It is important work, love. Work that could eventually help Lot and Kahuna. That is going to be their ninth child. They love each other like I do. I love you, but, let's stay with six." Wade gave a light laugh. He wanted Adam to be happy.

"I know, you're right. We have to go to Sydney. I just love this place. Promise me, we can come visit?" Adam sighed, he knew they couldn't stay, but he did want to stay in contact with Kahuna and Lot.

Wade pulled Adam in close. "Yes, my dearest. That I can promise. We can come visit, perhaps in a year or two. Maybe they could come see us sometime. We have one more full day and night here. Let's enjoy it. I'm looking forward to meeting the Helmsley family. We owe it to Lot." He kissed the top of Adam's head. Wade wanted to make love with Adam, but it was too open and Adam could get loud.

In the morning, the Barrett's were treated to a delicious breakfast at the home of Lot and Kahuna. They too lived in a hut, but it had six rooms and was higher off the ground. It was simple but elegant. Apparently Kahuna had told Lot about the new baby, as a celebration was planned.

Time went much too fast. It was a sad morning when the Barrett's, dressed in their normal, western clothing, prepared to board _The Madeline_. The supplies for the Helmsley's and gifts for the Barrett's were in the cargo hold. Fresh fruits and preserved meats and a few barrels of fresh water had also been boarded.

Fresh leis were around the necks of all those departing. Eliza and Lilo were sad and exchanged shells they had found. Alex took it in stride, he'd had his fun on the beach. Both children were well tanned and healthy looking. Kahuna had given Adam some herbs to help with the baby sickness and so far it had worked., so Adam too looked refreshed and healthy.

Captain Patterson and his crew had already said their goodbyes. Much too soon the Captain blew his whistle. It was time to catch the prevailing winds. It was time to go.

The Barrett's and the Royals exchanged hugs and handshakes for a final time. Seth carried Eliza and Jason carried Alex and went on board with Mark, Glenn, Dean and Braun.

Both Adam and Kahuna wiped their eyes. Wade took Adam's hand in his and led his blond up the gangplank and back on board their clipper ship. They all stood at the rails and waved as the anchor rose. Ropes were untied and sails went up. Two small village fishing boats helped pull _The Madeline_ in to the open waters.

By the time the clipper ship was under her own power, free to sail, only Lot and an elder woman of the village remained to watch. Kahuna and the children were too sad to watch and the other villagers had work to do. When the sails of _The Madeline_ took their first full breath, Lot sighed.

The old woman spoke, her voice filled with her own emotion. "We will never see them again."

Lot stared after the vanishing clipper ship. "Yes, I know." A single tear ran down his cheek.


	7. The Storm

_The Madeline_ had left Kai Village a week ago. While they sorely missed their friends, Wade and Adam now looked forward to meeting the Helmsley family.

There were a few changes. Eliza and Alex refused to wear their western clothing. They loved the freedom the loose Hawai'ian skirts given to them by Kahuna. As a result, they were almost as tanned as native Hawai'ians. Alex's dirty blond hair had several, nearly white, blond streaks. Adam's hair had also developed the same white streaks and Wade loved it. He thought it made Adam even more beautiful.

Also, Wade and Jason tended to take their shirts off in the afternoons, it was cooler. Adam left his shirt on, but he did leave it mostly unbuttoned.

Mark, Glenn, Brawn, Dean and Seth were also tanned and much more relaxed. They still carried out their duties and did them perfectly, however, they were less stressed and took more time to sit on deck. This pleased Adam. He knew they had all been over worked and stressed getting the move underway. Now when they got to Sydney, they would be well rested and ready to help make a new home for them all.

That evening, Captain Patterson joined Wade and Adam for dinner. The sky was a blaze of pinks and reds. It was a lovely evening.

The Captain took a deep drink of his hot tea. "This is perfect. You know the saying, red sky at night, is a sailors delight, red sky at morning, sailors take warning. I've never seen such wonderful weather. To be honest, I expected at least one storm to contend with. We should arrive at Apolima within the next ten days, maybe fifteen. This whole trip has gone so much faster than even I expected. The Madeline is a beauty. Yes sir, a real beauty." Captain Patterson lit the pipe he'd packed as he spoke.

Adam shifted in his seat. Wade noticed that his husband looked… nervous. "Is everything alright, love?" Wade asked, brow arched. He stopped packing his own pipe to put a hand on Adam's shoulder. Even Jason had picked up on Adam's nervousness.

Adam tried to laugh it off, but it came out more like a girlish titter. "I'm fine, really. It is a lovely night on a lovely ship." He picked up his cup of tea, his hand trembled slightly.

It was Jason's turn to speak. "Addy, you're as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. You were fine during dinner. What happened?" His brow arched as well.

Adam let out a sigh. "You two… I can't hide anything from either of you. Alright. Captain, no one has more respect for you than I do, and, I am not a doom and gloom type of person, however, all this talk of smooth sailing… well, it tempts fate. I am thankful to God we have been safe and blessed thus far. I don't want to… we shouldn't celebrate, until we are safe in the Sydney Harbor. Captain, please understand, I mean no disrespect, none at all. I just don't believe in stirring up trouble." Adam explained it as best he could. He hoped he hadn't offended Captain Patterson, but he had to say it.

Captain Patterson exhaled a halo of blue gray smoke, it quickly vanished in the evening breeze. "I'm sorry, Adam. You are right, the fates should not be tempted. I apologize. I don't normally. I was just so pleased with the voyage and The Madeline, I got carried away. However, I think Lady Luck has a bit more to say than Madame Fate. Have no fears, my friend." Captain Patterson gave Adam a wink and a nod. With his white beard, weather ruddy cheeks and pipe, the older man looked a bit like Father Christmas.

Adam relaxed. "You're right, I shouldn't worry about such things. I need to worry about how I am going to get my children back into their proper clothes, and get my husband and brother to keep their shirts on." He gave a laugh as both Wade and Jason checked the buttons on their shirts.

Jason chuckled. "Don't worry about the children. Kahuna sent enough cloth and bands to keep them in native clothes for at least a year. What they wear at home is no ones business. Those baby clothes are so sweet too, and those baby blankets are so soft. I watched how they made the goat wool so soft. They carded and carded it till it was like silk. I still can't get over how close everyone was in Kai Village. It's like Lot said, the spirit of Aloha. They share their joy as well as their pain. They truly cared about each other. It made me realize even more, how stupid I was about to get. Captain, how long will we stay when we get to Samoa?" Jason wondered if the Samoans would be the same as the people of Kai Village.

Captain Patterson rubbed his bearded chin. "Not long, one night. After all, it is my job to get you to Sydney Harbor. Although, I do appreciate that you agreed to deliver the supplies to the Helmsley's. Lot could ill afford to send a ship and men, not with the French talk. Oh and, don't panic if we cross paths with The Black Dragon again. Lot told me they are headed to Fiji. It's about the same course as Samoa, but further to the southwest. We will sail past Fiji on our final leg of the voyage."

Jason frowned. "Oh, I see." He couldn't hide his disappointment. He'd hoped to have another few days of meeting new people, seeing other villages. He'd been at such peace in Kai Village.

Wade looked at Jason. "Perhaps, if we are welcome and invited we could spend a couple of says on Samoa. It would be another chance to relax before the hard work of setting up a new home. Captain, are the Samoan people as friendly as the people of Hawai'i?"

Patrick smiled. "If possible, even more so. Oh you will be welcomed and invited. Especially because the supplies for Pastor and Doctor Helmsley. You know, a couple of days on Apolima wouldn't be such a bad thing. It is, after all, your trip, your Lordship. I'll leave it up to you, shall I?" He gave Wade a nod, then puffed his pipe back to life.

Wade exhaled his own halo of pipe smoke. "Yes, thank you. If we are made welcome, we will stay a couple of days. Does that sound good, Jason?" He arched his brow at his brother-in-law.

Jason grinned. "Yes, it does. You know, maybe I have found something new to do. Maybe I can learn how to do trade shipping with the native tribes of Australia. Export their goods, in trade for things they need. Be someone they can trust." He gave a shrug. Jason did want something different to do and not sit in an office all day. He never saw the end results of the business he conducted.

"Don't worry, Jason." Wade spoke. He exhaled again, then continued. "I have plans for you in my office. That is, if you are interested. I was going to talk to you about it once we got to Sydney. Adam told me how bored you were getting with your job. I need someone I can trust and that I know, working beside me. I am sure you can do something to help the native people. I promised Lot, that the true Australians would not be pushed aside. Interested?" He looked at Jason, eyes full of curiosity.

Jason smiled. "Yes, Wade. I am very interested. Thank you. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do. I'm so ready for a change. Adam, you sure picked a good one in Wade."

Adam laughed. "We picked each other. Wade told me about wanting to work with you. You know how hard it was for me to keep my mouth shut, especially when you were so upset. I'm glad you know. I am happy for you, Jay. The people of Australia, more specifically Sydney, will be lucky to have both of you working to make things better." He hugged Jason.

The evening continued. Captain Patterson left the family to talk. Sometimes Patrick missed having a family, but he knew his first love was the sea, and she was a jealous mistress. After a final cup of tea, Jason bid everyone goodnight and the sandy haired blond went to his cabin, a smile on his face.

It wasn't long before the Barrett's were in their own cabin. They were naked in each others arms. Wade had pulled Adam in for a deep, tongue tangling kiss. One of Wade's hands wrapped around Adam's cock. The blond moaned into the kiss, he rocked his hips in tempo with Wade's stroke to his shaft.

Adam's hands pawed at Wade's chest, he tangled his fingers in the curls of raven chest hair. Wade gave a grunt when Adam pulled too hard. He repaid Adam by giving slight twist of his wrist of the hand that tugged and stroked Adam's cock.

Adam gave a slight whimper, but he relaxed his hands and tried not to pull. He simply wanted as much of his husband as he could get. If he could, Adam would melt into Wade, nothing would be better.

"Wade… need you… need to feel you… please…." Adam growled into Wade's ear. He nibbled on Wade's earlobe to make his point.

Wade growled back. "Then you shall have me." He moved so that Adam now lay on his back. Wade's hand still around Adam's shaft.

Adam spread his legs and pulled his knees up. When Wade settled in, their bodies fit together perfectly. With his other hand, Wade took hold of his own cock, and guided the head to the puckered hole that led to Adam's tight, hot center. Wade gave the head of his cock a quick rub, to smear the thick pre-cum over his cock head. It helped him penetrate the tight hole.

Wade distracted Adam from his discomfort by once again capturing his lips in a passion filled kiss. The raven haired man also kept his hand on the blond's cock. Adam whimpered into the kiss. It was uncomfortable and a bit painful when Wade's cock invaded his body. Adam knew it would soon feel wonderful.

Adam gripped Wade's hips with his knees. His hands clutched Wade's shoulders. When the kiss broke, Wade placed butterfly kisses all over Adam's neck. Adam inhaled deeply. There was no scent on earth, not even the aroma of the most beautiful flower, that equaled the musky scent of his husband. Sometimes, when Wade had to be away for a day or two on business, Adam wished he had a bottle filled with Wade's scent.

When Wade was balls deep inside Adam, he paused. He gave Adam's body and muscles a bit of time to adjust to the length and girth of his cock. Wade Barrett was _not_ a small man. Adam knew he was a lucky man.

Wade spoke directly to Adam. "Ready, my beauty?" His dark eyes looked deeply into the hazel eyes of his younger husband. A look of deeply abiding love passed between them.

"Yes, my beloved. Please move, I need to feel you. Please my love." Adam gave a buck of his hips and a squeeze to Wade's hips with his knees, as if he were asking a horse to gallop.

Wade growled deeply. "Oh, you will feel me." He gave Adam's cock another slight twist as he began to pull his shaft out of the blond's heat.

Just short of completely pulling out of Adam, Wade then pushed back in. He rubbed against the button of nerves that sent Adam reeling. Luckily, Wade covered Adam's mouth just in time to keep the other passengers and crew on the ship from knowing what was going on in their cabin. Adam never left Wade with any doubts about how good he felt.

Wade's hand and cock continued to give Adam the best possible pleasure. Wade was also lost in the wonderful sensation of being inside his beloved blond. Adam was so tight, so hot and the sounds he made alone, nearly made Wade reach his climax.

Wade inhaled deeply as he nuzzled into Adam's neck. There was no scent in the world as wonderful as Adam's sweet scent. To Wade, Adam always smelled like a freshly baked cake. It was the special vanilla soap Seth made for Adam. Now Adam's usual scent was laced with coconut from the things Kahuna had given Adam. It only enhanced Adam's exotic aroma. Wade wished he could bottle it and keep it for when he had to be away from home on business. He sighed in contentment as he once again inhaled deeply.

Their lovemaking continued until neither man could hold off their eruption. Adam's cock went off first and the milk like substance coated Wade's hand and dripped onto his groin. When Adam came, his internal muscles clamped around Wade's deeply planted cock.

The contracting muscles made Wade cum with yet another growl in Adam's ear. He bit down on Adam's neck to stop his own loud shouts from disturbing the entire clipper ship.

Adam wrapped his arms and legs around Wade, to keep them connected. It was if Adam hung on for dear life, afraid to let Wade go. Wade held onto Adam just as fiercely. It was how the sex sated, exhausted couple fell asleep. Adam only slightly stirred when Wade's deflated cock slipped out of his hole with a near silent "pop".

When Seth entered the Barrett's cabin the following morning, Seth had to work hard to hide a smirk. Adam had one of the worst cases of wild bed hair he'd seen in a while. Apparently their Lordships had a very good evening.

Dean had told Seth that Wade looked extra happy that morning, when he'd helped Wade dress for the day. Seth now understood what Dean meant. He couldn't wait for the day when he and Dean would be able to have their first time in bed. They had come close, one day in the upper hay loft of the stables back in Toronto, but Dean had managed to stop things before they went too far. For now, Dean and Seth had to settle for stolen kisses, but one day, not far into the future, they hoped to be married. For now, Seth went to help Adam.

Seth greeted Adam with a bow. "Good morning, your Lordship. Did you sleep well?" He asked politely as he went to reach for Adam's hair brush.

Adam had a flush on his cheeks, but he didn't care. "Very well, Seth. Thank you. Did you sleep well?" He leaned his head back. It always felt so good when Seth brushed his hair. Seth knew how to massage his scalp with the stiff boar bristle brush.

Seth smiled. "Yes, I did. Alex had a bad dream, but I was still awake. He went right back to sleep, so I guess it wasn't too frightening. They are with Jacobs. He is teaching their mathematics, Glenn is so good with numbers." Seth continued to gently remove the tangles from Adam's blond hair.

"My smart babies. Did they eat breakfast? Juice? The goat's milk cheese? Is little Alex alright? Did he say what his dream was about? You should have come to get me, Seth. I want my babies to know I am there for them." He wasn't mad at Seth, but he did want to be the one to comfort his children.

Seth frowned. "Yes, they ate their breakfast. Eliza loves the cheese, Alex not so much, but he did finish. Alex didn't really fully wake up. He just fussed a bit, and settled right back down. I did think about coming for you, but he settled so quickly. I decided not to bother you. He was fine when he woke up, so I didn't ask him about it. I will always come get you if it is bad. I'm sorry, sir." Seth felt bad.

Adam turned to smile at Seth. "I know, Seth. It pulls my heart when they have bad dreams. I trust you, Seth or you wouldn't be with the children. Sorry if I sounded cross. I worry. Alex is so little, and he has no fears. It worries me that he will just… I don't know… pick up some poison filled snake and try to play with it. At least Eliza has a sense of caution. Braun is going to be a busy man once we get to Australia. Oh, just put my hair in a pony tail today, Seth. The braid pulls to hard. Thank you." He stopped Seth from pulling his hair into a tightly plaited braid. It was a pony tail day instead.

"Don't worry. Braun and I won't let Alex go that far. His Lordship is at breakfast with Mister Jason. Ambrose will bring fresh croissants when you're ready. I'll change your linens today. I am doing laundry. Good fresh wind for them to dry." Seth finished with a final tie of the leather thong that held Adam's pony tail in place.

Adam's cheeks flushed again. "That will be nice, Seth. I know my children are safe. Oh good, Dean's croissants are simply the best. How he gets them so flaky and tender..." Adam let out a happy sigh. He rubbed his abdomen. "Oh little baby, I hope and pray that you are healthy and growing strong. The herbs Kahuna gave me sure help with the sickness. When your time comes, Seth, you are going to make a wonderful parent, Dean will too." He looked at the young servant with a warm smile.

Seth returned the smile. "All this fresh air and sunshine is very good for growing things, why not a baby. I'm glad Kahuna's mixture helps. You've only been ill twice since. Dean will make a wonderful father. Well, unless you need something else, I will get started on the laundry, while Jacobs has the children." Seth moved to strip the bed of the sex stained sheets.

"I am starving for my children, my husband and Dean's croissants. Seth… I… well… if anything should ever happen… look after the children, no matter what, look after the children. Seth, promise me." There was a near desperate tone to Adam's voice. He stood and clutched Seth's hands.

Seth looked at Adam, his own brow crinkled with worry. "You know I will. No matter what. Do.. do you want.. to… no, it is not my place. Let me get Mister Jason..." He wished he could really be Adam's friend, but it wasn't his place. Either socially or employment wise. It couldn't happen.

"No, Seth." Adam spoke with a sharp edge. He then softened. He pulled Seth to sit next to him on the bed. "Please, for ten minutes, forget my title, forget you're a servant. Be my friend. Just between us. If I tell Wade, he will just fuss over me and worry. Jason doesn't need my issues right now. Can I talk to you?" His hazel eyes searched Seth's dark eyes with hope.

Seth sat down. "Of course, I would be honored to just talk to you… as a friend. Tell me, why are you so upset? Is it something with the new baby?" Worry clouded Seth's eyes.

Adam smiled a bit. "No, everything is fine. The Doctor checked me yesterday. See, last night, Captain Patterson spoke about how wonderful this voyage was going. So much faster, perfect weather, no problems. I… got upset with him. I don't tempt fate like that, Seth. Anytime things were going well, and I lost my doubt and caution, something bad happened. I just… can't shake it off. I wish the Captain hadn't… I need to know, if fate has now been tempted, that Eliza and Alex will be alright, in case I can't get to them. I sound stupid, don't I?" Adam did feel foolish. It sounded a lot worse out loud than it had in his head.

"I don't blame you. I don't like to tempt fate either. There is nothing we can really do, except pray that the voyage continues safely. God has more power than the fates could ever hope to have. Don't let this spoil the wonderful trip. The children are happy, happier than they have been in a long time. I'm not much help am I? I'll tell you what my ma said to me, just before she went to heaven. She said, live each moment as if it were your last, then, you can have no regrets. She was right. Don't let it… just let it go..." Seth gave a shrug. He really didn't know how to express what he meant without sounding stupid.

Adam nodded. "Yes, she was right. I'm sorry she died when you were so young, Seth. I am being silly. God has seen us safely thus far, He will continue to do so. Thank you, Seth. It helped to talk to someone who wouldn't coddle me. I appreciate you, Seth. If ever you need someone to talk to, I'm here. We are friends." Adam shocked Seth when he leaned over and hugged the servant.

Seth relaxed and hugged Adam back. "It was nice just be your friend. I am here for you too… Adam. I am also glad I could help a bit. Sometimes, it just helps to get things off your chest. Ma also so said, your fears will be less if you talk about them, it takes away their power. Kind of an odd thing to say, but, it does help, me at least. Well, I'd better get the laundry started. You need to eat. Um… Sir… Adam… Thank you for being such a good… employer. It is not only an honor and privilege to serve you and his Lordship, bit it is a joy as well. We are all fortunate to be in your household." Seth was more formal again, as he stood with a servant's nod.

Adam also stood. "We are the lucky ones. You, Dean, Braun, Mark and Glenn are the best. We couldn't ask for more loyal and faithful employees. Thank you for all your hard work. I'm going now, but thank you." He gave Seth a pat on the shoulder, then went to start his day.

Adam did feel much better, his step was lighter as he went up on deck. Maybe Seth was right, just saying it aloud turned his fears to powerless nothings. At the top of the stairs, Adam gave himself a shake, like a wet dog. All his fears and bad thoughts left him. Seth was right about something else, God would look out for them, it was his faith and it was strong.

Adam grinned. Glenn sat at a table with Eliza and Alex. He had some wooden sticks and was teaching them a lesson in arithmetic. Adam didn't disturb then, as much as he wanted to. Their school work was more important. His smile grew again when Adam saw his husband and brother in the middle of eating breakfast.

The blond's heart beat faster when Wade saw him and smiled. To Adam, Wade, the children, the new baby growing inside him and his brother were his world. Nothing else mattered; nothing.

Wade and Jason stood. Like the gentleman he was, Wade held Adam's chair as his husband sat. Before Adam was fully settled in his seat, Ambrose arrived with fresh, hot croissants, marmalade, coffee, fruit and a small glass of fruit juice.

"Thank you, Ambrose. It looks delicious. Oh and Ambrose, please, make an honest man out of Seth once we are settled in Australia. Right, darling?" Adam finally took matters in hand, he arched his brow at Wade.

Both Dean and Wade sputtered. Wade spoke. "Well Ambrose, do you have something to ask me? He gave Dean a look of expectancy.

Dean swallowed hard, but now was the time, thanks to Adam. "Yes, your Lordship, I do. I _would_ like to have your permission and blessing to marry Seth Rollins. I promise, it will not interfere with our duties. No matter what, we are both loyal to the House of Barrett. I love him, sir. We have learned about love and family by serving in your home. Your Lordships have set the example. We would never bring dishonor on your household. We just want to be together, eventually raise our own children. May we have your permission?" Dean spoke from the depths of his heart and soul. His blue eyes filled with all that love, along with hope and anticipation.

Wade's expression didn't flinch. He didn't frown, but, he didn't smile either. He looked at Adam, then he couldn't help but smile. He turned his smile to Dean. "It's about time, Ambrose. Yes, you have our permission to marry Seth, once we are settled in Australia. You will be given a months holiday. We all wish you nothing but joy and happiness. Dean… thank you for your kind words. We also thank your unwavering loyalty. We will also raise your salary to eight and ten per annum. Congratulations, Ambrose. Now, Adam and I suggest you go find Seth and celebrate. You both may have the afternoon and evening free."

Adam immediately spoke. "Congratulations. You make Seth a lovely dinner for two. I will make sure the children don't bother you. I think Wade and I can put our own children to bed. Seth was going to do laundry, so that's where you will find him." He gave Dean a quick wink and a sly smile.

Dean gave a nod and a deep vow of respect. "Thank you, both of you. Sir, you finally gave me the courage to do what I should have already done. I'll inform Calaway about your letting Seth and I have the afternoon and evening off. Thank you again." Dean bowed again then hurried off to find Seth.

Wade turned to Adam and chuckled. His husband had half a croissant in his mouth. "Well, what brought that on my love? I'm glad it finally came out in the open. Those two belong together, like you and I." He kissed Adam's food stuffed cheek.

Jason spoke while Adam chewed. "You are a good master, Wade. Not many would allow servants to marry. You have done a very wonderful thing. I hope we can bring your ways to Australia. Just because they are servants, doesn't mean they aren't human. I never want to see anything like the black enslavement in America." He shifted in his seat at them memory of what he'd once read about on a Southern cotton plantation in the United States. Dogs were treated better than the slaves.

Adam frowned. "I remember, you told me. A man whipped, nearly to death, just for accidentally breaking a plate while serving dinner. No, we will not have that in Sydney." Adam then turned to Wade to answer his question.

"When Seth was doing my hair, we had a bit of a chat about children. I told Seth, he and Dean will make excellent parents when their time came. Little Seth looked so wistful. I decided that I was going to move things along and I am glad I did. I thought, for Seth's sake, it was time. Now… Mark and Glenn..." Adam was halted when Wade slid another piece of croissant into his mouth.

"You leave them alone. Older folks don't take kindly to those kind of games. Calaway and Jacobs are not the tolerant type. What they do, alone, after hours is their affair. I mean it, love. I hardly ever put my foot down to you, but I am now. Do not interfere in the relationship of Calaway and Jacobs. If you do, I will spank you and not… never mind, you know what I mean." Both Wade and Adam flushed as Jason snickered. He knew exactly what Wade was about to say.

"I won't interfere or play match games with Mark and Glenn. They are too scary to anger. Jason, behave yourself. You don't know what you think you know." Adam stuck his tongue out at Jason.

Jason huffed. "The heck I don't. I hear things you know. Oh Wade, I've been a bad boy…" Jason yelped as a slice of pineapple smacked him on the cheek. He got up and ran for cover before Adam's entire plate of fruit landed in his lap.

"I will kill that brother of mine." Adam growled as he stuffed a piece of pineapple into his mouth.

Wade decided he would just keep quiet. It was best not to mess with an already riled up husband. Besides, it was Adam's own fault he was so loud in the bedroom sometimes. Also, much to the Barrett's delight, their children were headed in their direction.

"Poppa! Poppa! Gwenn teached me fwee puss fwee is six!" Alex stumbled over his words worse than usual in his excitement.

Wade laughed as Adam's eyes went wide and pulled Alex into his lap. Eliza sat calmly in Wades lap, she shook her raven head.

"No, Lex. Three plus three is six." Eliza corrected her brother.

Alex looked at his sister. "Dat's what I said. Fwee puss fwee is six!" He held his hands on his hips with a pout.

Adam saw he needed to fix this. "Son, calm down. Three plus three is six. Now, say it slowly and carefully."

Alex didn't understand, but he tried again. "Three plus three is six." When he spoke slowly, Alex's words came out correctly. Much to Adam's relief soon the Barrett family was lost in conversation about Glenn and the mathematics lesson.

Later that afternoon, Adam put the children down for a nap. They slept on a mat Kahuna had given them. He told Adam it was better for the children to rest in the fresh air than in a stuffy cabin. So, the children slept. A sheet had been hung over the mat to keep the sun from beating down on them.

Adam sat in a deck chair and attempted to read, but he kept nodding off. He finally went to sleep with his book splayed open on his lap.

Wade and Jason smoked cigars and played Bezique, a two handed trick taking card game. It was their favorite game and they often played. The two men talked quietly about life as they played.

As the afternoon grew on, a wind had begun to blow. The ship gave a lurch as the Captain tacked into the wind. _The Madeline_ began to cut even faster through the water towards Samoa.

When Adam woke up, he took a moment to rub his eyes. He looked down to the mat where his children slept. Adam fully wakened when he saw his children weren't there. Adam didn't fully panic, he was sure Wade or Jason had Alex and Eliza. Adam did notice something else. _The Madeline_ was at a near stand still, that was not normal. When he'd dozed off, she'd increased her speed, now, the clipper had flat sails.

Adam stood and stretched. He laid the book he hadn't read on the table. Apparently Wade and Jason had abandoned their card game in the middle of a hand by the way the cards had been left, and Jason's cigar still smoldered in the ashtray. What had happened and where was his family?

Adam saw his family, along with Captain Patterson, First Mate Race, and several crew members of _The Madeline_ , standing at the bow of the clipper. Adam then saw why, his heart leaped into his throat.

Ahead of them, several miles away, the sky was black. The more Adam looked, he saw other colors, deep purple, with a slight hint of green at the edges, and then Adam saw something that frightened him more than anything. Bolts of red-gold lightening streaked through the menacing clouds. This was what he'd feared; the fates had raised their ugly heads.

Wade held Eliza on his right hip and Jason had Alex on his left. Adam squeezed in between them. "Please tell me we are not headed into that." Adam asked with a fear filled voice.

Captain Patterson stood in front of Adam, he faced the storm. He spoke without turning. "Not if I can help it. It's between us and Samoa and us and Australia. We may not be able to make the delivery after all. I may just head for Sydney and Botany Bay. I can deliver the supplies after you are safely in Australia. I have to be honest. I've seen plenty of storms in my life, but nothing like this. If that has hit land..." He let his words fade. Anything that had been directly hit by the storm in front of them would be leveled.

Wade spoke next. "So, what happens now? If we have to back track, even to Hawai'i, do it. I don't care if it takes us six months to get to Australia, if it means avoiding that." Wade's voice was firm and the gravity of the situation was etched deeply into his handsome face.

Captain Patterson began to pack his pipe. "Glad you feel that way. I'd rather be close to land if that catches us." He lit his pipe as the dark clouds roiled and boiled.

The Captain continued with an exhale of smoke. "Boys, let's turn her around. I want to get out of here. Better to catch the edge than the center. Batten down. You all don't have to go to the mess, just secure your personal things. Oh and bunk the children in the lower bunk if they aren't already. Nothing more I can tell you, except… pray. That is an ugly beast." He took a deep draw from his pipe and exhaled a blue-gray halo before tamping out his pipe.

Soon only the family was left to stare at the storm. "Poppa, I'm scared." Eliza looked at Adam as she clung to Wade.

Adam knew he had to be a strong parent and not let his own fear scare the child even more. "I know, sweetheart, but the Captain is going to keep us safe. Father and poppa won't ever let anything happen to you. Seth will always keep you safe, if your father and I aren't there. Don't be afraid of some dark clouds, they aren't even close..." He paused, the crew had begun to turn the ship. "Look, see, soon we will be even further from the storm."

Alex wiggled in Jason's arms, he wanted Adam. Jason handed the boy to his brother. Adam settled Alex on his right hip. Adam knew they had to keep Eliza and Alex occupied, away from the sight of the storm. Adam shot a look at his husband. Wade gave slight nod.

"Come, let's go to your cabin. I'm sure you have toys to put away. Teddy and Miss Mary need to feel safe too." Adam referred to Alex's teddy bear and Eliza's china head doll. Both toys had been with the children since the day they had been born. Adam made clothes for both toys every birthday and Christmas.

Alex clapped his hands. "Teddy! Swave Teddy!" He kicked at Adam like he was asking Wendy to trot.

"Alexander! Do not kick your poppa. Remember the baby growing in his belly." Wade reached out and stopped Alex from kicking Adam again. They never hid real life from their children. No storks or cabbage patches brought babies.

The couple continued to the lower deck. Jason went to speak to Calaway about helping secure their things on the ship. Braun Strowman helped the crew to move the great masts, his brute strength and size was extremely helpful. Braun had the power of two men.

Seth and Dean were in a corner of the mess. They were totally unaware of the threat of the storm. Their lips were locked in a passion filled kiss. A small diamond ring glittered on Seth's left hand. The ring was the only thing Dean had from his grandmother who'd raised him. Dean had saved it, kept it clean and polished from the moment little Sethie had joined the household. Dean knew the first time he laid eyes on Seth, they would one day marry.

Their kiss suddenly broke when _The Madeline_ lurched and a loud crash echoed from the kitchen. Dean took Seth's hand. "I have to see, maybe JR is hurt." Dean called the ship's Chef by his nickname. Chef Ross had taken Dean under his wing like a father.

When they got to the kitchen, several pots were on the floor, Chef Ross had begun to pick them up. "I didn't get the stabilizing bar hooked right. Dean, I could use some help, won't take too long. I've got to batten down the kitchen. Cold food for a while, too dangerous to cook." Jim picked up a large pot. His face was a bit pale, and both his eyes and his voice held a slight hint of fear.

Dean saw the fear. "JR? What's wrong?" He asked as he bent over and picked up a large soup pot. Seth too picked up a couple of smaller pots, curious as to what had happened.

"Guess you haven't been up topside. Go on, see for yourselves. Go on." JR gave a nod toward the stairs that led up to the deck from the kitchen, that were used to serve dinner on deck.

When Dean and Seth got onto the main deck, there was a flurry of activity, as the crew worked to turn the clipper around. It was not an easy thing to do. Dean turned when Seth let out a gasp.

It took Dean a moment to realize why Seth had gone pale and stood as still as a statue. Dean followed Seth's line of sight. His own eyes opened wide. He stood behind Seth and pulled his new fiance into his arms.

"We will be alright. See, they are turning the ship to get away from the storm. Don't worry, my love. I will keep you safe." Dean gently kissed Seth's temple.

Seth turned in Dean's arms and looked into his eyes. "Dean, no matter what, Elizabeth and Alexander come first. If a choice has to be made, they come first. Promise me, Dean. Promise me." His dark eyes searched Deans for the answer he wanted to hear.

Dean hesitated but nodded. "Alright, Seth. I love the children too, but, I would also make sure you were safe. It will be alright, Seth. We will out run the storm." He pulled Seth in even closer.

"I hope so, Dean. I really do. Thank you for promising. I promised Adam this morning to look after the children first..." Seth and Dean were suddenly knocked down to the deck of _The Madeline_.

A wave splashed over the rails of the cutter as she turned. The ship pitched, but she stayed upright. This was when she was the most vulnerable, when a rogue wave, full of power, could knock her over. Only the skill of her crew and her Captain would keep _The Madeline_ upright.


	8. The Unstoppable

As hard as they tried, between the wind and the churning currents of the Pacific Ocean, Captain Patterson and the crew of _The Madeline_ could not make a full reverse turn. That was not good.

First Mate Harley Race stood stalwart next to Captain Patrick Patterson at the wheel of the sleek cutter. For the first time, in as long as he could remember, Patrick simply did not know what to do.

"If it was just a cargo voyage, I would sideline the storm and hope to ride it out. I have those to babies plus one on the way to worry about..." Patterson tore his eyes away from the nearing storm to look at Harley. Harley, his dearest friend and sometimes bed partner. Harley, his rock, his anchor.

Harley looked at Patrick. Patrick, the only thing he loved more than the oceans. Patrick now looked to him for an answer. Harley didn't have one.

"Sideline it, my dearest. It is all I know to do. I'll have the life boats at the ready. If we shift what cargo there is, we can bolster against the waves. If anyone can keep us afloat and safe, it is you. I have every faith. Look at this way, we have those supplies for the Helmsley's. God will protect that if nothing else." Harley looked at Patrick with utter confidence and… love.

Patrick felt his heart flutter, like a teenager. No, he and Harley were not handsome, and the were well beyond the years of unleashed sexual passion. However, they were humans, and like most humans, they sometimes craved just being held and loved, age and beauty not withstanding. Who had the right to judge?

Patrick nodded. "I just needed to hear it from the one I trust the most. Start the crew to shifting the cargo. Barrett's men will surely help. Shift all but the water barrels. We'll need them for ballast. Harley if… I will go down with her. I want you to save yourself, tell my story. Promise me, dear heart." Patrick wanted to pull Harley into his arms, feel the rough beard against his cheek, but now was not the time.

Harley did squeeze Patrick's shoulder. "We'll worry about _that_ if the time comes. I have things to see to. Do you want to speak to his Lordship?" His eyes were pinned on Patrick.

Patrick rubbed his tension filled neck. "I'd better, but just his Lordship. Have Master Reso distract his younger Lordship. I don't think I can face Lord Adam, too guilty, he was right. I tempted the fates." He sighed deeply. Another large wave rocked _The Madeline._

"Better start the cargo shift. I'll see to Master Jason. Love, it isn't your fault. Storms happen, we'll get through this. Steer her steady." Harley gave a nod then set off to find Jason.

Down in the children's cabin, Adam sat on the bed. Alex and Eliza on either side of him. Adam read from the Bible storybook. He'd chosen the story of when Jesus calmed the storm. Both he and Wade thought it might help.

"He got up, rebuked the wind and said to the waves, 'Quiet, be still'. The then the wind died down and it was completely calm..." Adam was interrupted when Jason stuck his head in the cabin.

"Wade?" Jason crooked his finger at his brother-in-law. Wade who'd sat on the children's trunk got up. He stepped out of the room to speak to Jason.

Adam frowned when Jason came into the room, but Wade did not. Jason spoke. "Captain Patterson needed to speak to Wade for a minute. Something about asking if Mark, Glenn, Braun and Dean could help the crew. He won't be long. What are you reading?" Jason asked as he sat on the floor at Adam's feet. He kept his voice light and airy and a smile on his face.

"Oh, alright. We were reading about when Jesus calmed the storm. We were about to pray for Jesus to calm them storm out there." Adam looked at Jason, fear hidden deep in his eyes.

Jason saw the fear. He was proud of Adam for trying so hard. He knew Adam's absolute fear of storms. Adam had been afraid of storms for as long as Jason had known his little brother. When they were younger, Jason often slept with Adam when a storm raged during the night.

As he sat on the floor, Jason curled a hand around Adam's leg in brotherly support. "That sounds like a fine idea. Even I will say one for that." He smiled up at Adam.

Alex bowed his little head, his hands pressed together. "God, pweese cawm the stworm. Keep my fawmily swafe. Pweese God. I wove you, oh and Jesusus too. Awmen." His words were so pure and innocent. Adam felt the tear that ran down his cheek.

Adam hugged Alex close. "I'm sure God heard you, son." He kissed Alex's cheek. He then pulled Eliza up against him tighter and kissed her as well.

Up on deck, Wade instructed Mark and the others to do whatever they were asked to do by Captain Patterson. Wade could tell that Mark felt good to be useful. Braun was also glad to continue to help. It felt good to get any exercise and work up a sweat.

Wade took a moment to look at the bank of black, swirling clouds. The storm was no closer, but no further away either. The only change was, they now ran parallel to the storm, sidelining the Captain called it. Wade had to leave it in Patterson's hands, he knew nothing of ships and sailing.

Wade told the Captain that had every confidence in him. If it took a year to get to Sydney, to keep his family safe, then so be it.

Lord Wade Barrett said his own prayer to keep his family safe. When he finished, he looked at his gold pocket watch. He was hungry, but this was not the time for tea.

The Captain had explained to Wade where the life boats were, as well as the vests that would help keep them afloat. He also told Wade to sail east, eventually they would hit one of the Samoa Islands. Patterson also told Wade to fill several flasks with water, and to keep them where they could be quickly grabbed. The Captain warned, that without fresh water to drink, no one would last more than couple of days in the searing sun on the wide open ocean.

Wade had to decide how much to tell Adam. He wanted Adam to stay strong and not risk the baby. He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. It was Doctor Luke Harper.

"Lord Barrett? Are you alright? Let us go to my cabin." The good Doctor sensed Wade needed a friend, who wasn't part of the family.

Wade thought for a moment. "You know, I could use a talk. Please, my name is Wade." He smiled at the woolly bearded man.

"And I am Luke. Come." Luke returned Wade's smile. The two chatted casually as they went to Luke's cabin that doubled as his doctor's office. Once in the cabin, Luke offered Wade his chair and Luke sat on a smaller, round stool.

Wade sighed. "I guess you know, we are in a spot of bother with the storm. The Captain has told me about the life boats and to store water to have ready. All the things to do, in case we have to abandon The Madeline. My problem is, how much do I tell Adam. He's nervous enough, and now with the baby..." Wade scrubbed his face with his hands and let out another very deep sigh.

Luke reached out and put a friendly hand on Wade's shoulder. "You have quite a lot resting here..." He gave Wade's shoulder a pat. Luke waited, Wade needed time to gather himself.

A few moments later, Luke spoke again. "I know you want to protect Adam as much as possible. However, he needs to know the truth, Wade. He needs to know about what to do. As hard as this is to say, if something should happen to you, again, Adam needs to know what to do. His parental instincts will take over, and all that will matter is keeping Eliza, Alex and the unborn baby safe. Would you like me to send for him? That way I can help right away if he starts to feel ill. It might also help to keep him calmer if a third party is here. I've been through storms and I am still here. I just want it to be as calm as possible, for all of you." Luke spoke sincerely. His eyes were filled with kindness and concern.

Wade went into thought again. "What… well, yes it might be easier to tell him here. Seth can watch the children. I think Jason should be here as well. He can still calm Adam in ways I can't, brother blood runs deep. Also, Jason needs to know what to do as well." He gave a nod to the Doctor and rubbed his eyes again.

Luke stood. "Headache?" Wade nodded. "I will fix a tincture for you when I get back. Just close your eyes and try to relax. There is nothing we can do, it is Mother Nature." The Doctor left the cabin to first find Seth.

It wasn't too long before Luke returned with Adam and Jason. Wade stood when Adam came into the room. The couple greeted each other. Wade also hugged Jason and Doctor Harper went to make the tonic for Wade's headache.

Wade and Adam sat on the exam bed and Jason sat in the chair Wade had occupied. "Wade? What's wrong? Why are we here? Seth has things to do to help Dean and the Chef in the kitchen." Adam's eyes searched Wade's for an answer.

"Love, I have to speak seriously to you. I want you to listen to me, and promise to obey me. Jason, you too. I can't tell you to obey, but I can ask. Do you understand?" Wade's tone was the most serious Adam had ever heard and Adam had seen his husband serious many times.

Before Adam could respond. Doctor Harper brought Wade a slightly yellow drink that fizzed a bit. "Here, some herbs and minerals that will help your headache. Adam, normally I would never interfere between married people, but please, for the new baby, listen first, then react." The Doctor gave Adam a small smile.

Adam frowned as Wade drank the medicine. "Darling, you're starting to scare me. It's enough with the storm out there. I will listen, but you know me. I won't obey blindly. Now tell me what is going on! Is it really a headache or are you sick?" Adam's mind wasn't on the storm, it was on Wade.

Wade set the empty glass down on a small table next to the bed. He took Adam's hands in his. "No love, I am not sick. I just have a headache, I promise. I am just going to say it. I've spoken to the Captain. Love, they can't turn the ship, as you know. The Captain has decided to sideline the storm. I don't know about sailing, but that means we are going to stay parallel to the storm. They are shifting the cargo, to ballast the ship against the waves..." Wade went on to very carefully explain about the life boats, water and where to go. The only reaction was the tremble in Adam's hands.

"...so, Jason and I will fill several flasks with water and put them in a basket. It will be behind the children's mat from Kahuna. Adam, this is what I want you to do, what I am telling you to obey is, get the children to the life boat. Jason will get it in the water if I can't. If he can't, one of the household will get it. Get to the life boat, please Adam. Promise me, no matter what else happens, get our Eliza and Alex into a life boat. Swear to me Adam, no matter what, save yourself and the children. Swear it on this." Wade held up Adam's left hand. He pointed to the gold wedding band and small, sapphire engagement ring Adam wore on his left ring finger. It was the finger with the vein that ran to the heart with no detours.

Adam didn't move, his head hung down, face hidden by a water fall of blond hair. Adam had earlier pulled out his pony tail so Eliza could brush it. His daughter loved to brush and brush Adam's hair. Adam had been willing to sit for hours if it kept Eliza happy. Even little Alex liked to run the comb through Adam's hair.

What Wade saw next tore at his heart and ripped his soul. He saw the wet stains on Adam's trousers as the tears rained down.

"I'll obey." Adam's words came in a choked out whisper. Wade heard them, but barely. He pulled Adam up against him, the tears now wet Wade's shirt.

"That's my good boy. Don't fret so, my love. I'm sure we are going to be fine. We just have to prepare for the worst, that's what makes it more frightening than it really is. Doctor, tell him, please." Wade looked at Luke. Maybe hearing that Luke had survived storms at sea would help.

Luke Harper gave a bit of a chuckle as he came to pick up the glass from the table. "He's right, Adam. It may get rough, very rough, but, I am still here. Even had to take to the life boats a couple of times. Yes, it is frightening, but remember you have to stay calm for the baby, and your children. I'm always here, as a neutral person to talk to. You need to scream and rant, I will listen. You need to cry, I will give you a dry handkerchief. That goes for all of you. Sometimes you just need a stranger to listen to you. I think you've been told all this before. Anyway, the invitation is always there. Adam, please, remember the one growing inside you." He gave the blond a smile.

Adam didn't see the smile, his face was still hidden by his silky hair, and he was buried in the crook of Wade's neck. "Alright, Doctor Harper. Thank you. You… you… really made it through storms? Oh, why did he do it… why?" Adam wailed softly, still hidden.

Luke had a confused look on his face. However it was Jason who answered. "He means the Captain.. A few nights ago, after dinner, the Captain said how wonderfully well the trip was going. Adam got upset because he felt the Captain tempted the fates. See, Adam… well, I can't blame him. See, the day our parents were killed, they had both said it was a perfect day for the trip… they never came home…" Jason halted when Adam let out a very sad whimper. It nearly brought tears to Doctor Harper's eyes.

"Adam, would it help to know that the Captain always speaks like that, and sometimes something might happen, but usually nothing at all occurs. Don't blame the Captain, he is the one that will get us through the storm. Wade, is the headache better? The drink usually works quickly." Luke spoke softly.

Adam finally pushed the hair back off his face. He looked from the Doctor, to Jason to Wade. "I'm being childish, aren't I?" His tear stained cheeks flushed a bit.

Wade shook his head. "No, love. You are scared, and there is nothing wrong with that. It's better to get it out here and not in front of the children. Now, what did I say? Where will the water be? Oh and yes, thank you, Doctor. The headache is much better." He gave Luke a nod.

Adam sniffed deeply. "Hidden behind the sleeping mat from Kahuna. I'd better fill a flask or two and keep them with the children, just in case. Wade, my love, now I want you to obey what I about to say. You don't do anything heroic. Your job is to get the children and I to the life boat. Jay, that goes for you too. No heroics. Both of you get in the boat." Adam's eyes burned with seriousness. He meant what he said.

Wade nodded. "That is my exact intention, love. But, we all need to be prepared for anything. I love you, Adam, never forget hat. Together we will get through this." Without caring who saw it, Wade gave Adam a very passion filled kiss.

Both Jason and Luke tried not watch the kiss with flushed faces. "So um, Doctor, how are things?" Jason asked with a laugh. His blue eyes sparkled with mirth as he looked at Luke.

Luke found himself a bit self conscious about the way Jason looked at him. He cleared his throat. "Well, for the circumstances, things are alright. Thanks to all the good fruit everyone is healthy. That doesn't always happen. The Atlantic doesn't have the islands like The Pacific. It's easier to get fruit on this route… sorry, I don't mean to ramble." Luke kept a firm grip on the glass in his hand. He'd washed it, and now dried it.

Jason hadn't noticed how Luke's eyes sparkled. Actually, he thought the Doctor was quite handsome, even though Luke towered over him by several inches and weighed a good fifty pounds more. Jason also observed, there was not an ounce of fat on the Doctor's body.

"That's good. I can't get over the fact that the children can't get enough pineapple..." Jason couldn't think of anything else to say. It didn't matter, a giggle from Adam turned his attention.

Wade grinned. "Now that was a beautiful sound. I love when you laugh, love. Jason, you and I had better see to the water. We'll get a couple of extras to keep with the children.

"Oh wait..." Doctor Harper held up a hand to stop the others from leaving. "Adam, let the children continue to wear their clothes from Lot and Kahuna. If they should get… wet, it will be easier than trying to swim and keep afloat than those heavy English clothes. Anything to keep them safer, right?" Luke spoke to Adam, but his eyes wandered over to Jason.

Adam noticed the look between his brother and the Doctor, he smiled inside. Maybe once they got through the storm he could play matchmaker. However, he couldn't think about that now. Adam gave a nod to Luke.

"Makes sense, Doctor. Thank you. And thank you for giving us a place to come and talk openly. When we get to eat, please join us." Adam decided, despite everything, he saw no point in forgetting the social graces.

Luke smiled with a nod. "I would enjoy that, thank you very much. Come see me tomorrow, I'll check you over for the week." Adam nodded and left with his husband and brother.

Adam found his children in their cabin with Seth. They were having a tea part with Mary, the doll and Teddy, the stuffed bear as the guests of honor. Seth even wore one of Eliza's Sunday hats.

Adam stepped, unnoticed into the room. "Room for one more?" He asked softly not to scare the children.

"Poppa!" Alex smiled at Adam. He waved his little hand for his poppa to sit next to him. Seth started to remove the hat, but Adam gave him a slight shake of his head to stop him.

"I'm jealous. Seth has such a lovely hat, like yours Eliza." Adam gave a slight groan as he sat on the floor of the cabin. He also gave Seth a wink.

Eliza laughed. "Here, poppa." She took the hat off her head and plopped it on Adam's. It was white with a wide brim, for a child, and a band of pink ribbon around the crown. The ribbon fell in two long lengths at the back.

Adam adjusted the hat, that just sat on his head. "Why thank you, Miss. May I have a cup of tea with milk and two sugars please?"

While the tea party continued, Wade and Jason were busy filling goat skin bags with water. Dean had gotten the bags from Chef Ross. The skin bags were the ones Kahuna and Lot had given them. They had been filled with all the different fruit juices. Chef Ross was glad he had thought to wash them out and save them. He had a few bags of water stored away for himself as well.

Jason and Wade were in the hold of the clipper where the vast fresh water barrels were stored. Chef Ross had let them have ten goat skin bags.

"This is more than I had hoped for. One bag should last a day with careful rationing. You know, it will be very easy. We just have to find a tiny bit of land, in the vast ocean. That should only take a day or two." Wade tried to joke, but it didn't come out that way.

Jason didn't laugh. "Wade, we will find it, won't we?" Jason sounded like a small child, a lot like Adam when he was scared. Sometimes no one would believe Jason and Adam weren't brothers by birth. They were so much alike.

Wade put a protective arm around Jason's shoulder. "God will guide us, Jason. I know how you feel and I respect that. However, I pray, if nothing else, he will see that Alex and Eliza are safe. They are innocents." Wade gave a shrug, how else could he answer.

Jason gave a bit of a scoff. He continued to fill a goat skin bag with water. "If that was true, Wade, why do children die so often? Why does God allow things like this storm or those terrible twisting winds that wipe out all in their way? Why did ma and father die like they did? They went to church every Sunday, prayed to the sky, yet bad things continue to happen. Explain to me brother-in-law, why I should waste time talking to the clouds? Adam has tried to explain. You're older, maybe you can explain it?" Jason wasn't being sarcastic. He was truly confused about God, church and religion in general.

Wade sighed. "I wish I could, Jason. I know it's about faith. I've always looked at it, as if we never had anything bad in life, how can we appreciate the good. Satan tempts people to turn them from God. Innocents get in the middle. Oh, that was helpful. Jason, I'm terrible at trying to explain it. You know, maybe this Pastor Helmsley will be able to help. In the mean time, let's finish filling these. Have you noticed, The Madeline is rocking harder." Wade tightly capped the last bag.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I noticed. Wade, thanks, you tried. It's not that I can't accept God, I just don't trust him. Maybe the Pastor can explain it. Wait, we need to fill those two extra bags for Adam to keep in the nursery." Jason handed on of the two bags to Wade.

Wade took the bag and began to fill it. "I understand, Jason. I think we all go through times of doubt and question. I also think God understands that. Now, Jason to change the subject and unfortunately it's not a good one. It's Adam. He is barely holding together and that is just for the children. I'm worried that if he… the baby… Luke said high stress is the worst thing for Adam." Wade sighed. Between them they carried a basked filled with the heavy bags of water.

Jason had no response. Together he and Wade put the bags of water into two smaller, easier to carry baskets and tucked them behind the Hawai'ian sleeping mat. It wasn't that they thought the water would be stolen, it was so that they would have their share. It was ready to grab in a hurry. But, Wade knew, in a moment of panic, someone could take it. The Captain had advised Wade to hide it; so he did.

Wade and Jason then headed toward the nursery cabin. When they got to the door, they stopped short. They heard the tinkling of Eliza's music box and laughter, lots and lots of laughter. The loudest came from a laugh, Wade loved to hear, it came from Adam, his beautiful husband. Wade looked at Jason with a shrug, he quietly opened the door.

Both Wade and Jason grinned at what they saw. Adam not only wore Eliza's hat, he had fixed a towel to be like a floppy skirt, tied around his hips. Seth wore an outfit much the same. Adam danced with Alex and Seth with Eliza. Teddy and Mary danced as well. Adam held Teddy and Seth held Mary. They were doing a type of jig, or at least that's what they tried to do. Eliza and Alex laughed and giggled, as did Adam and Seth.

Wade leaned over to Jason as if he were going to whisper, but he spoke normally. "I wonder just how much sugar was in that tea?"

Jason chuckled. "I don't know but I want some. What a tea party!" Jason had begun to move his feet to the tinkling music box. He had given it to Eliza last Christmas.

Wade laughed and joined in as Jason's partner. Nobody minded that Seth laughed and played as well. After all, his and Dean's celebration had been interrupted. After rewinding the music box twice, Adam finally had to sit.

"Poppa is too tired. That was fun, but the baby and I have had enough." Adam wiped a bit of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

Alex came over to Adam and crawled into his lip. The others continued to dance. Alex let out a huge yawn. "Hungwry, poppa, I hungwry." He nuzzled against Adam.

Jason stopped the music box when he shut the lid. "Seth, why don't you and I go raid the mess. You know where things are." He smiled as Seth first helped Adam remove his hat and "dress", then removed his own.

"Yes, I am sure Dean can find us a bite to eat. Sir, if you don't mind, we can continue the fun. I'll lay out the tea like a picnic. Your Lordship could make a tent with the sheets and chairs, remember?" Seth looked at the parents of his charges. He knew this was the best thing to keep the children and Adam from thoughts of the storm.

Wade gave Seth a wide smile. "Seth, that is an excellent suggestion. Tell you what. I'll make it a surprise. Eliza, Alex you take poppa to our room and rest. Soon I will come fetch you for a lovely surprise." He clapped his hands in an excited way. He gave Adam a wink.

Adam stood and lifted Alex to his hip. He took Eliza's hand. "Come, my darlings. Let's go, then we can come back and see what we find." He gave Wade a smile in return.

Everyone left the nursery cabin and Wade. His Lordship had a plan, he wanted to make this an unforgettable evening. Wade wondered, as he worked, if this would be last or the first of many.

In the kitchen of the galley, Dean and Chef Ross had sliced some preserved, smoked venison and cheddar cheese. They placed the meat and cheese on slices of buttered bread. There were also rings of fresh pineapple, and dried grapes mixed with macadamia nuts. As a treat, Chef Ross had added some sugar to lemon laced water. The children and adults loved the sweet and slightly sour drink. Seth found a basket to put the food in. That would make it seem more like a real picnic.

All the while, _The Madeline_ rocked and rolled on the stormy ocean.

When Adam, Jason, the children and Seth came back to the nursery cabin, they were shocked. Wade had turned half the room into one large "tent", with sheets, blankets and chairs. He'd even made a "tent" out of the lower bunk by enclosing it with misquote netting he'd found in a ships trunk.

"Well, I couldn't make a fire pit, but we don really need one. Come on, I will show you inside." Wade got down on his hands and knees. He took the basket of food, and crawled through the slit he'd left open. Adam and Jason shrugged and followed after Wade. Alex and Eliza stood with Seth and stared after their parents and uncle, not quite sure what to think.

Adam poked his head back out to call the children. He was surprised, they looked a bit hesitant. "Come see what your father made for you. Oh… wait… it isn't like the cave. I promise. This is fun. Don't be frightened." Adam had completely forgotten about the cave incident.

Once, not long before the family packed to sail, Adam and the children were riding horses with Glenn. A sudden storm caught them. Glenn led them to a cave to protect them from the coming down pour. While safe, the cave was dark and spooky. The thunder from the storm echoed through the cave like cannon fire and had scared Alex so badly, he had nightmares for a week. Adam had, in the chaos of moving, forgotten the incident or else he would have nixed Wade's idea.

Alex went first. He crawled to Adam, and Eliza watched as her poppa and brother vanished inside the tent. It wasn't long before she heard Alex laugh and clap his hands. She looked at Seth. Seth smiled and gave Eliza a nod. She went to the opening of the tent. Seth hesitated, he didn't want to intrude family time. He decided to wait to be invited, he understood his place.

Inside, Wade had turned the tent into a little paradise. A dark green blanket almost made the floor look like it was grass. He'd placed pillows around as cushions to sit on. Eliza's small table sat in the middle with a glass chimney covered candle in the center. It gave a soft, warm glow. Wade had also rewound the music box. He'd placed it in a corner so it's sound was a bit muffled, but added to the atmosphere. It played five different tunes as to not be overly annoying.

Adam smiled as his children settled on their cushions. Wade had also made sure Mary and Teddy were there. "You never cease to amaze me, my love. All of this for our children. I love you so much, Wade Barrett." He leaned over and kissed his husband.

Jason drew the attention of the children by unpacking their food from the basket. All the time, _The Madeline_ tossed and rolled on. It was hard to tell if it was getting worse or not.

"Wait, where is Seth?" Adam asked as he slowly broke back into reality, and before the children got a lesson on how babies were made.

Jason stuck his head out of the tent to see where Seth had gone. He saw the young servant laying out the children's nightshirts. "Hey, come on, you holding up tea and we're hungry." He gave Seth a smile.

Seth grinned in return. "Sorry. Coming." He got down on his hands and knees and entered the tent. "Oh goodness, how wonderful, your Lordship. I had no idea you were so… creative. Oh, what I mean is..." Seth stammered, he'd just insulted his Lordship.

Wade laughed. "It's alright, Rollins. You didn't offend me. I wasn't sure I could do it, but I surpassed myself. Now, let's eat. I'm starving." He gave Seth a wink, he held no ill will at all toward the young footman.

While the family worked to calm the children, the crew of _The Madeline_ grew more restless. The storm was closer, and the lightening constantly lit the sky with an evil, red glow. Thunder rumbled but was muffled by the churning waters of the Pacific Ocean.

Captain Patterson scrubbed his face, hard with his hands. He was exhausted, but didn't dare sleep. He smiled when a cup of steaming hot, strong, black coffee appeared in front of him. Patrick knew the hand as well as his own.

"Thank you, Har. I'm so tired, I needed this." The Captain took the cup and gave Harley a weak smile.

"You need to sleep. There is still time, before it hits us… it is going to hit us, isn't it?" Harley wasn't afraid, but his voice reflected his deep concern for Patrick and the storm.

Patterson nodded. "Yes, dear heart. Full blast. The storm has shifted and, it's not done. Look." He pointed up to the sky. Harley looked up, they waited for the next flash of lightening.

It didn't take long for the sky to light up. When it did, the well seasoned First Mate inhaled sharply. "It's nearly a hurricane. All we can do is keep sidelining. Love, if anyone can keep this girl upright, it's you, but not without rest. Go, please. I will wake you if something changes. Please?" Harley spoke in a soft, gruff voice. It was rare for the two to speak with so much love for each other, out of the bed. That was proof enough of how bad the situation was.

Patrick sighed deeply. "You're right. Alright, but no more than two hours and you _will_ wake me if there is even the slightest change. Thank you, Har." He gave his First Mate and lover a smile.

With his hand on the wheel, Harley Race watched Captain Patrick Patterson head to his cabin. His grip on the ships wheel tightened when she gave a shudder.

"Hang on young lady, you've got a long row to hoe. Hold together, we have precious cargo on board." Harley spoke to _The Madeline_ like a stern parent. All he could think of were Eliza and Alex. They had to keep those children safe.

In the nursery cabin, in the tent, the picnic had ended. All the adults tried to eat, but at least the children had their fill. Their minds were kept off the storm as their poppa and uncle Jason told funny stories from when they were younger. Wade charmed them with a stories of a tea party with the King at Buckingham Palace or weekend visits with other royals at the Great Windsor Park Castle.

Alex rested on Adam's lap while Eliza lay on the floor with her head on Adam's thigh for a pillow. Wade now played the guitar and sang a soft tune about the lands of elves and faeries. Jason stretched out on a pillow, his feet stuck out of the tent. Seth quietly gathered up the dishes and put them in the basket. He caught Adam's eye. The two silently communicated. Seth left the family for some quiet time. The servant took the basket with him. Seth knew Dean would be in the galley.

Neither child noticed that their "nanny" had left. Adam's fingers gently laced through Eliza's raven black locks as she curled up against her poppa. Alex was asleep, left thumb in his mouth, his right hand clutched Adam's shirt.

Wade still strummed the guitar and smiled at his family. Adam had dozed off with his chin at rest on Alex's head. Both children had also fallen asleep. Even Jason slept, stretched out on the floor. Wade also noticed something else. The ship rocked a lot more than before. He could hear muffled thunder as it mixed with the sounds of the churning ocean.

Wade Barrett knew in his heart they were not going to escape the storm. He knew they would be damn lucky to ride it out. It frightened him to think of losing Adam or the children, to the depths of the Pacific Ocean.

He'd spent months talking to sailors of all ranks and experience, to find out when the safest time to sail to Australia was. Everyone, absolutely everyone he asked said early spring, that would become early fall once they crossed the equator. Oh sure, they had all said an occasional storm could catch them, but wouldn't last more than a few hours, a day at the most. Wade knew the storm that threatened them now, was no where near a normal thunderstorm. It was the most dangerous kind of storm… a rogue.

First Mate Harley Race kept his hands on the wheel of _The Madeline_. She was handling well, for the moment. Being a new ship, she was strong, but, it also meant she wasn't seasoned. She had never faced a rogue storm or any storm for that matter. Because her wood was still green, she would be able to bend and twist easier than an older, weather worn ship. An older ship, with well seasoned wood, was much strong, and less flexible. Both had their advantages and disadvantages.

Harley's biggest fear was while _The Madeline's_ wood was still soft and pliable, it was also more breakable. It didn't have the hardness of an older ship, that had been seasoned with salt water and sun. That seasoning made the wood almost as strong as steel.

The First Mate shook himself. He was just confusing his mind, trying to decide which was better, a young, bendable ship or an old, hard, unbending one. He needed to concentrate on staying exactly parallel with the storm.

Below deck, Wade decided not to wake his family, any sleep was a good sleep. He carefully blew out the candle. He then laid on a couple of pillows and laid his head on Adam's other thigh. Before he closed his eyes, Wade said a prayer. All he asked was to keep his family safe, and together. Wade closed his eyes with an "Amen" on his lips.

Dean and Seth were curled up together on Dean's bed. They were, of course, fully dressed. Braun snored softly on his bunk. He was exhausted from working with the ships crew.

Jason stirred and opened his eyes. He saw that his brother's family was sound asleep. He carefully laid a blanket over Eliza and draped it over Adam's legs. He laid a second blanket over Wade, no one stirred. Jason slid out of the tent. It took him a moment to find his feet, the ship rocked so hard. Jason realized it had gotten worse. He figured the storm must be closer. Jason decided to go up on deck and see what he could. He quietly made his way out of the nursery cabin.

When Jason got on deck he heard a soft, throat clearing sound. He turned, it was Doctor Luke Harper. The physician sat on a deck chair, protected from the wind by a shallow alcove. He waved for Jason to come sit with him.

Jason smiled and sat in a deck chair next to the doctor. Jason noticed that Luke's hair was out of it's normal tie, and fell past his broad shoulders in what looked to be soft waves. Jason had to resist the urge to card his fingers through the silky looking hair.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Jason asked as the not too distant sky lit up with angry lightening.

"Yes, it is. It's going to take very ounce of skill Captain Patterson and First Mate Race have to keep her upright. For the first time, I'm a bit… scared. I've been on the sea for most of my life, and I have seen my share of storms. I've never seen such consistent red lightening. I do know one thing for sure, if anyone _can_ keep us safe it is Captain Patterson." As he spoke, Luke laid a gentle hand on Jason's shoulder.

Jason looked at Luke. "I hope you're right. Alex and Eliza are too… plus the new baby…" Jason sighed deeply.

Luke cocked his head, Jason looked so… lost. "Jason, is something troubling you? I'm a good listener."

Jason shrugged. "I want what my brother has. I don't mean to sound jealous, but to be honest, I guess I am. Oh, don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but… I've never been lucky in love. I have had many boys thrown at me, but not for me. More for my connection with my brother-in-law's title and his closeness to the royal family. When they find out I am just ordinary, they make excuse not to see me any more. It's not Adam or Wade's fault, but still..." Jason paused and sighed again. "Why can't someone love me for me and not for my brother's title." Jason didn't cry, but emotion clouded his eyes.

Luke laid a gentle hand on Jason's shoulder. "I understand. You will find this… scandalous, but I am divorced. I was married, fresh out of Oxford. His name was Bray and he was also a physician. We wanted to work together in Canada. On our voyage from England, half the crew grew ill with influenza. They had become infected in Spain. Bray and I treated them as be we could. We lost a few, but saved more. The Captain said they desperately needed a Doctor to sail with them. Anyway, to skip a lot, I decided I wanted to sail the world, Bray agreed. Sadly he never adjusted to life on a ship. We tried to work it out, I went back to Canada, but I missed the sea. Bray told me to go, be happy. So I did. I thought… well…. I returned after a short voyage to New York. Bray was in bed with another man… so … anyway. I understand how you feel. The right ones for us are out there for us, Jason. I cling to that. I can't blame Bray, and he is happy now. I just belong on the sea. Someday, I will find someone that understands and will sail with me." Luke sighed.

"I'm sorry, Luke. But honestly, it was the best thing for both of you. You're right, someone is out there, we just have to find them." Jason also sighed. He gave Luke a warm smile. It was good to talk to someone who understood horrible loneliness. Something Adam could never understand.

Luke and Jason wound up talking till morning. However, the sun didn't rise, the storm clouds hid the sun's brilliance. The lightening never stopped, and winds blew even stronger. _The Madeline_ was rocked from aft to stern, she creaked and groaned with strain.

The waves churned and splashed over the railing. The deck was wet, slick and dangerous underfoot. Adam and Wade stayed with their children. The tent had become a refuge of safety to Alex and Eliza. If that is what helped them, then Adam and Wade supported it. The children were their only concern.

As the morning turned her face to the afternoon, the storm grew bigger and more intense. It also drew closer to the threatened clipper ship. Thunder could be clearly heard over the churning ocean.

Captain Patterson and First Mate Harley Race stood at the ship's wheel and gazed at the black, gray and green bank of storm clouds, rent by the red lightening.

Patrick looked at Harley. There was real fear in the Captain's eyes. "It's going to hit us by tomorrow. It's unstoppable.


	9. The Great Wave

Captain Patterson sat in the ships mess with all the passengers. There were three exceptions, Seth and the two Barrett children, who were in the nursery cabin. The Captain spoke.

"...So, there it is. The storm will hit us by morning. I will do my damn best to keep her upright, but we must be prepared for the worst. I want everyone in the life vests and ready to get into the life boats. Four adults to a boat. Remember your water and head south east toward the Samoas. If we're lucky, we'll port there in two days. The storm will go just north of the islands. Just… don't panic, but better to prepare for the worst and pray for the best. Adam, Wade you must remain calm, for your children. Any questions?" Captain Patterson finished with an inhale from his pipe.

Adam looked at the Captain. "Do you really think you can keep The Madeline upright?" He tried to keep the fear out of his voice, but, he didn't do a very good job.

Captain Patterson turned fatherly towards the young blond. He took Adam's hands in his and looked him in the eye. "I will do my best, son. She's a young, green ship. She can bend with the wind and waves, that will help. You and your husband just worry about those precious angels. All any of us can do is pray and stay strong." He gave Adam's hands a squeeze.

Adam tried to smile. "We trust you, Captain. How do the life boats get into the water? I mean they hang off the rails." He hoped the small boats didn't just fall into the water.

Harley answered. "You are eased down by two block and tackle ropes. If two of the crew are free, they can lower the boats down. However, if all else fails, just hold tight, it will be a hard hit, but the boat can take it." He didn't sugar coat and answered honestly.

Adam once again tried to smile. "Thank you. What do we do? Just sit around and wait to drown?"

Wade pulled Adam close. "Now, now, love. We aren't going to drown. Get a bit wet perhaps, but we won't drown. I won't let it happen. Strowman!" Wade called for the huge servant.

Braun stood next to Wade. "Yes, your Lordship." He gave a bit of a bow and nod of respect.

Wade looked at Braun. "You are to see that Adam, the children, Seth and I get down into the water safely. I'm counting on you. Your soul responsibility is to keep our children safe. I've never meant those words more than I do right now. Understand?" Wade wasn't angry, he just wanted to make sure Braun understood his duty.

Braun gave another nod. "Understood, your Lordship. They will be safe, even if I have to carry the boat on my back."

Wade stood and put a hand on the huge man's shoulder. Wade, was one of the few tall enough to look the servant in the eye. He smiled at Strowman.

"I can't ask any more than that, thank you, Braun." Wade spoke as friend, not a titled man.

In the background, Mark Calaway nodded in approval. He was proud of his staff and was also thankful they worked for the Barrett's. The equally large Butler stepped forward.

"Sir, you can count on all of us. Nothing matters more to us, than keeping all of you safe. Glenn and I will make sure the water and carpet bags get into the boat." Mark spoke in a serious tone. He wanted Wade to know everything would be taken care of.

Wade turned to the Butler, he'd trusted since he was a boy. "Thank you, Calaway… Mark. I trust you, more than anyone else. You've looked after me since I was a wet pup. Make sure to save yourself and the others." He spoke his last words in a whisper. No need to further stress Adam.

As it was, Adam rubbed his still flat abdomen. Wade noticed when he sat back down. "Don't stress, love. Isn't it better for everyone to be prepared now? We probably won't even leave the ship. I just want to make sure we're ready rather than caught in a panic. Please, love. It will be alright, I promise." Wade caressed Adam's cheek with one hand, and Adam's belly with the other.

Adam leaned into Wade's touch. "Yes, it is. I'm just worried for Alex and Eliza, Wade. They are so small and they didn't ask to be uprooted, thrown onto a ship and moved to the other side of the world. Braun, Mark, take care of the children." Adam too spoke firmly to the family servants.

Braun gave a nod. "I swear to you, your Lordship. Nothing comes before the safety of my charges." He gave another bow.

Adam returned the nod. "Thank you, Braun. Now, Captain, what do we do now?" He arched his brow at the older man. He still wasn't too anxious to sit around and wait to drown.

The Captain gave a chuckle. "I've heard about the wonderful tent you created. Be with your children. It will be better if everyone stays close together. I will know more in the morning. Well, that's all I have to say for now. Just remember, I'll do my best." Patterson spoke with authority.

Both Wade and Captain Patterson stood. The two shook hands. "We know, sir. Thank you for being frank with us. I'll tell you, Adam and I don't drink, but when we dock in Samoa, I will open a bottle of our best port. We do appreciate the difficult task you have ahead of you. Good luck." Wade gave Captain Patterson another firm handshake.

Adam, Wade and Jason went down the passageway towards the nursery cabin. Jason stopped in front of his own room. "I'm staying here. Gives your more room in the tent. Don't worry, if anything happens, I'll be right there. I… need some space… please, understand." Jason looked into his younger brothers eyes.

Adam smiled at his older brother. "I understand. Promise me, get to the boat if something does happen."

Jason put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "I can't be in your boat, but I promise, I will be right behind you. I'll be in the second boat with Luke." His eyes had a bit of a gleam in them.

Adam failed to notice the gleam, he was too side tracked by Jason's words. "No! You're coming in the boat with us! I'm sure one more person won't matter!"

Jason squeezed Adam's shoulder. "No, brother. I won't risk the children and they need Seth. I promise, I will be on the second boat with Doctor Harper, Strowman and Ambrose. Do you think for one second Ambrose won't follow Seth? Now don't fuss, or worry. Please, brother, for the baby." Jason's voice was firm and his entire face reflected that firmness as well.

Adam looked at his older brother, his childhood protector. He knew Jason meant what he said. Adam nodded. "As long as you promise you will be on the boat behind us. Oh Jason, I'm so frightened." He fell into his brothers strong arms.

Jason looked at Wade over the top of Adam's head. Wade smiled and gave Jason a nod. Wade knew Jason could comfort Adam ways he couldn't, just as he knew he could comfort Adam in ways Jason couldn't. Jason returned Wade's smile. He led Adam to his cabin, while Wade went to the nursery cabin to check on the children.

Jason led Adam into his cabin and sat on the bed with his little brother. "Do we really have to talk about this again?" He was a little firm with Adam.

Adam shook his head. "No. I know, I'm acting like I am younger than Alex. I just… it reminds me of ma and pa. They just went for a simple trip and they never came home. I don't want my babies to know that feeling. Oh Jay, I love you and I love Wade, with all my heart and soul, but my love for Elizabeth and Alexander is beyond anything I ever thought possible. The moment the doctor put Eliza in my arms… it was instant love. The kind of love that means no matter what, I will love her till the day I die. It was the same with Alex, I know that even if they grow up to become cold, blooded killers, I would still love them. That's why, no matter what, their safety comes first." Adam laid his head on his step-brother's shoulder.

Jason hugged Adam. I wasn't often he could look after his brother like this. It brought him back to when they were younger, before Wade came along and Jason was Adam's protector.

An hour later, Wade, Adam, Eliza and Alex were curled up together in their makeshift tent. Jason slept on the bed in the room as well. Seth slept on a cot in the far corner of the nursery.

Captain Patterson stood at the wheel of _The Madeline_ , he was so tired, but his years at sea kept him alert. Harley Race stood by Patrick's side. Even though the approaching storm raged, daylight was on the eastern horizon.

"It's bad, isn't it, love?" Harley asked in a quiet voice. He cast a worried eye on Patrick.

Patrick exhaled a ring of smoke from his pipe. "Yes, it is. Unless we are extremely lucky, we'll be in the drink sometime this afternoon. Better prepare everyone at morning mess. The most important thing is to keep the Lordships family safe. They come first, no matter what..." Patrick paused to look at Harley.

The Captain spoke once again. "You know I will go down with her… I ask you again, save yourself, please love. I need to know you will be alright." He laid a hand on his First Mate's shoulder.

Harley gave a deep sigh. "Don't ask me that, please. You know I won't leave you to go down alone. I'm nothing without you. We don't say it, but, I love you. I will not leave you, Pat." He spoke in a firm voice. His wizened eyes bore into Patrick's, and into the Captain's very soul.

Captain Patterson gave a quiet sigh. "And I love you. I know you, Har. If she goes down, I'll be glad to have you by my side. Now, let us look at the charts." They went to the office of the wheel house to study the maps of their location.

By nine in the morning, everyone was in the mess, even the children. Adam hadn't been about to leave them alone, even for a minute. Captain Patterson stood, a chart was tacked to the wall behind him.

"… so stay headed east, if you do, you will hit the Samoas. You'll miss getting to Australia, but you will be alive. Eventually a ship will port, then you can make arrangements. Hopefully, this is just a speech and nothing will happen. However, the main thing is to stay alert, and if I give an order, obey it, without question. My only concern is your safety. Any questions?" Captain Patterson looked around at all the faces in the room. He saw everything from determination to utter fear.

Adam kissed the top of little Alex's head as the toddler slept in his arms. Wade did the same as Eliza dozed in his strong arms. Wade looked over at his beloved Adam.

"It's going to be alright, I promise." Wade spoke with a gentle caress to Adam's face.

Adam leaned into his husband's touch. "I'll hold you to that. Wade… I love you. I love you more than I ever thought possible. You and the children are the best things that ever happened to me. I'm nothing without you beside me." Adam too spoke softly. His eyes filled with the love he felt.

Wade leaned in closer. "I'm the fortunate one. My life was empty until you stepped into it, and my heart. You're wrong though, love. You are strong, brave and independent. It's me who would be lost without you. We will get through this, with our children. What a story they will have to tell their own children one day." Wade gave Adam a sweet kiss with a smile.

Everyone gave a bit of a jump when a loud voice called out from the passageway. "CAPTAIN! ON DECK, NOW!" at almost the same time _The Madeline_ began to pitch and rock from side to side.

Captain Patterson hurried out of the mess. He stopped at the door and spoke. "Wait here. Stay together and be ready." He gave a nod and hurried up on deck.

Calaway, Jacobs and Strowman approached Wade and Adam. Mark was the one who spoke. "If word is given, we will see to everything. Just get to your assigned boat. Seth with go with you. We _will_ take care of everything else."

Wade gave the faithful servant a nod of gratitude. "Thank you, Calaway. But please, make sure yourself and the others are just as safe. You're not just staff to us, you are all family. You've been with me since I was boy… you're… a father to me. I want you, Glenn, Braun and Dean safe. Calaway… Mark… I…." Wade was cut off by the imposing Butler.

Mark gave Wade a very rare smile. "I know, son. I know. I love you, too. Now, see to your family, I'll see to everything else." Mark Calaway felt the same. Ever since the death of Wade's parents, he'd become a father figure to the young Lord. After all, it was Mark who put Adam in Wade's path and that had turned out very well indeed.

Adam had turned to Seth when Wade spoke with Mark. He spoke softly to the servant. "Seth, I know how you feel about Dean, and we both support that, but..."

Seth interrupted Adam's words. "Don't worry, Sir. I know the safety of the children comes first. Dean knows too, and we have spoken about it. Is that what you wanted to say?" His brow arched as he looked at Adam.

Adam smiled with a nod. "Yes, Seth. I'm sure Dean will be fine. No amount of wild horses could keep him away from you. Maybe we'd better go pack a few things in the carpet bags. But, not in front of the children." Seth agreed with Adam's idea.

Adam leaned over to speak to his husband. Wade had just finished his talk with Calaway. He also crooked his finger at his brother. Jason leaned in.

"Take Alex please, Jason. Wade darling, Seth and I are going to pack a few things, just in case. Keep the children busy if they wake up. I don't want them to wonder why we are packing." Adam spoke softly, as to not wake the two sleeping children. Alex barely stirred as Jason traded places with Adam.

"Do you want me to help?" Wade asked his beloved blond. He had a look of worry on his face.

Adam shook his head. "No. Stay with the children. One of us always needs to be with them now. I won't be long, but there are just somethings that must be packed. I love you." He leaned over and kissed Wade's cheek. Adam caressed each of the children's heads, then rubbed his abdomen.

Wade smiled at Adam. "I love you. Hurry back and stay alert." He watched Adam leave with Seth. He turned to Jason, concern etched deeply on his face.

"I sometimes forget he is with child. It worries me even more. He would be devastated if he miscarried. I wish I never… I should have said no, passed up the offer. Jason, what have I done? I've put the people I love more than life in harms way. Something I promised Adam I would never do. Jason, if anything should… get them home… and keep them safe." Wade spoke in a whisper, but his words rang like thunder.

Jason adjusted Alex in his arms, so he could look his brother-in-law in the eye. "You took a wonderful offer from Queen Victoria, to provide an even better life for your family. Adam wanted it too, remember. Toronto was choking him. You both agreed, it would be more relaxed in Sydney, not so cluttered with grand society. You did the right thing, Wade. Nobody could have known about a rogue storm like this. Don't worry, I will see to Adam and the children if… but, it won't. A month from now, we will all be happy and content in Sydney. This will be a story you and Adam will tell to your grandchildren. Wade, you know Adam, he is strong and brave, but in a crisis, he needs you to tell him what to do. He needs you so he can be strong and brave." Though he spoke in a whisper, Jason's tone was firm and his mouth in a grim line. He'd meant every word he'd said.

Wade gave a nod with a sigh. "You're right. I or rather we, made the right decision. You're also right about Adam. He can do anything, once someone tells him what to do or what needs to be done..." He stopped when Elizabeth began to stir and waken.

Both Eliza and Alex were in the clothes given to them by Lot and Kahuna. Eliza stretched her little body and smacked her lips, her hazel eyes blinked a few times. Wade smiled down at his daughter, he'd never noticed, but she woke up the same way Adam did, right down to the expressions she made on her face.

"Fafa?" Eliza spoke in a sleep filled voice. She'd seemed to have forgotten where she was.

Wade again smiled at his child. He helped her so she sat upright on his lap. "Yes, baby. I'm here. You and Alex went back to sleep. Are you hungry?"

Eliza looked around the mess hall. Even though no one spoke in a loud voice, she could tell something was wrong. She looked up at her father, he too wore a stony faced look of worry. Lastly, Eliza looked for her poppa, but only found Uncle Bird, with Alex in his arms.

"Poppa? Where is poppa? Why is everyone so worried?" Eliza looked at Wade with her hazel eyes, open wide, full of her own concern.

Wade hugged his daughter closer. "Poppa is fine. He's with Sethie and will be back very soon. Now, are you hungry?" He didn't know what to say. Wade wasn't about to tell his precious child what was going on.

Eliza, while only five, was as Adam often said, an old soul in a young body. She knew something was going on, but she also knew her father wasn't going to say anything. The one thing Eliza did know for sure, her parents, uncle and Seth would keep her and Alex safe from harm.

Eliza nodded. "Yes, fafa, I am hungry." She smiled up at Wade. Eliza never quite figured out how he always knew, but almost instantly, Calaway appeared with a muffin and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you, Mister Mark." Eliza had been taught to always treat the servants with the utmost respect.

Mark smiled. "You are most welcome, Miss Elizabeth." He vanished as quickly as he appeared.

Meanwhile, in the nursery cabin, Adam and Seth packed the large carpet bag that was for the children. The first items were Eliza's doll and Alex's stuffed bear.

Seth took some clothes from the small standing wardrobe in the corner. Adam shook his head with a laugh. "Better pack their Kai Village clothes. I will probably never get them back into velvet and calico again. Besides, if we do have to be in a life boat, they will be cooler. Speaking of, grab a parasol or two. Protection from the sun." Adam spoke in a thoughtful tone. He put things in the carpet bag as Seth handed them to Adam.

Seth reached up and grabbed two parasols from the top shelf of the wardrobe. He too laughed. "You are probably right. Eliza hates crinolines anyway. The Prince and his Consort would be pleased to know their gifts are so enjoyed." Seth picked up the book of fairy tales that he always read from. It was Eliza#s favorite book.

Adam grinned. "Yes, they will. You know, I could have stayed in Kai Village and been content. I just hope we get through this. Once we are in Australia, I'm never leaving." He lovingly put the book in a carpet bag.

As Adam and Seth finished packing. _The Madeline_ gave a mighty, rolling lurch. Luckily Adam landed on the bed, but Seth fell on the floor.

"Ow!" Seth griped as he stood and rubbed his butt. "Are _you_ alright?" Seth asked Adam, his showed great concern. Any fall for Adam was a danger to the baby, even if it was a soft landing.

Both Adam and Seth gave a chuckle, as Seth rubbed his butt. "Yes, I'm alright. Are you? That was quite a landing on your backside." His eyes sparkled with mirth.

Before Seth could reply, their humor was interrupted by the loud clang of the bell that hung over the ship's wheel, the bell that was only rung in an emergency.

Both Seth and Adam froze, the humor melted from their faces as they realized something very serious was occurring. Before they could form a single word, the cutter tilted sharply, both men again fell to the floor. This time, there was no mirth or laughter. They both turned as the door to the cabin burst open.

Wade immediately went to his beloved husband, who sat on the cabin floor and rubbed the back of his blond head.

"Love, are you alright?" Wade sat down next to Adam and pulled him into his arms. _The Madeline_ continued to rock like a wayward cradle in a wind storm.

Adam clung to Wade. "I'm alright. Just hit my head a bit. The children! Where are the children?!" There was a tone of panic in his voice.

As he spoke, Wade stood and brought Adam up with him. "With Jason..." He paused and turned as Seth stood. Wade had forgotten the servant was there.

Wade continued. "Rollins if you are alright, please, go to Jason. He is on the main deck. Listen both of you. It is likely we are going to have to abandon ship. The Captain fears the formation of a wave that could turn the ship on her side." He was mostly calm, but there was an edge to his voice.

Seth grabbed the packed carpet bag. "The children will be safe." He quickly left the cabin without waiting for a reply from his employers.

Adam looked at his husband, his hazel eyes filled with unshed tears of fear. "Is… this… real?" Adam thought perhaps he'd been knocked unconscious and was now in the midst of a hideous nightmare.

Wade looked deeply into the eyes of the man he loved more than anything on earth or heaven for that matter. He saw worry, not for himself, but for their beloved children, it was so Adam. In all the years he'd known Adam, Wade had never seen such selfless love. Never once, did Adam put himself first. Wade had to sometimes force Adam to just sit down with a cup of tea and a book to get him to simply relax.

Wade gently caressed Adam's cheek. "Yes, love, it's real. I swear, I will keep you, the children and the growing little one safe. It may take longer, but we will get to Sydney and our wonderful new life. I love you, Adam Barrett." Wade then kissed Adam with all his heart and soul.

Adam relished in his husband's kiss and added his own heart and soul, as if it was possibly their last kiss. The kiss broke with another roll of _The Madeline_.

Adam looked into Wade's dark eyes. "I love you, Wade. I know you will get us there, no matter what. Don't ever doubt your decision, going to Sydney has always been the right thing to do. I'm so proud of you. I trust you, my dearest love." He gave Wade's lips a soft kiss of assurance.

Wade's eyes filled with relief. "I'm glad, love. I was just telling Jason that I made the wrong choice. He reminded me how society was choking you. And that you supported our move. We will make a great new life in Sydney. Just… let's get there first Come now, the Captain wants us all on deck. Calaway and the others have already started to load the water into our life boats. Better to be prepared and feel a fool than be a fool who wasn't prepared..." Wade paused and pulled Adam in even closer. He spoke again softly in Adam's ear.

"I want you to be strong. Stronger than you have ever been for the sake of Eliza and Alex. We can not show them any fear. It is just another adventure for them. If… if anything should happen..." Wade was halted by Adam's fingertips on his lips.

"Shush. Nothing is going to happen. We will get our children safely to Sydney; together. I will be strong, with you by my side. Let's go to our children." Adam pulled from Wade's embrace. He laced his fingers with Wade's. Together, hand in hand, the couple went up on the main deck of _The Madeline_.

The crew on the deck were calm, but they were in chaos, but it wasn't wild, every movement was deliberate and full of purpose. Several sailors were removing the already lowered sails to store. The less things for the winds to catch, the better. Others had stowed nearly all the deck furniture. With storm, no one would be sitting on deck.

The Barrett's found their children in the protective arms of Braun Strowman. The huge man easily held both Eliza and Alex in the crook of his left arm. Seth stood next to Braun and watched as Dean, Mark and Glenn loaded the flasks of water into one of the small but sturdy life boats. They had already loaded a small crate that contained oranges, lemons and limes. It wasn't much in the way of food, but the fruit would sustain them on the open seas.

Jason saw his brother and brother-in-law and went to speak to them. "Captain Patterson wants everyone ready to abandon ship. He fears a giant wave, said it was just a gut feeling..." Before he could say anymore, another wave rocked the ship.

Wade planted his feet and caught Adam, before the blond hit the floor for a third time. Jason also managed to help steady both himself and his brother.

Doctor Harper seemed to appear from nowhere. "This is dangerous for you, Adam. The last thing you need is a bad fall. How is your stomach? I can give you some ground mint and ginger." He spoke louder than normal as the wind whistled. Luckily, for the moment, the rains had ceased. However, the thunder still rolled and bolts of lightening tore the sky from the heavens to the sea.

Adam managed to smile at Doctor Harper. "I'm so worried, I forgot to remember to be sick. With Eliza I was hardly ever sick, but with Alex, I was sick for weeks. I am worried about… being… " He couldn't speak his thought. Adam buried himself in Wade's strong embrace.

Luke understood what Adam feared. "You and the baby will be safe in the life boat. One thing about men over women is, the baby sits further back in the male and is more protected. If it comes to the life boat, stay hydrated and you will be just fine. Be sure to stay covered, use a parasol if possible, or take sheets to make a shelter from the sun. It will be alright, I'll keep Jason safe." He knew the plan was for Jason to be in the second life boat with him. Luke held no fear or angst in his eyes or voice. This wasn't his first storm at sea.

"Don't worry, Sirs. We have put several blankets in the life boat. Seth knows what to do." Mark spoke firmly. The Butler had stepped over to tell Wade the life boat for his family was fully prepared.

Adam cast the older servant a grateful but small smile. "Thank you, Calaway. We can always depend on your to be one step ahead." He was glad Mark was always on duty. It just made Adam feel better.

"Yes, Calaway, thank you. Just remember, keep yourselves safe. If we get separated, try to get to Sydney, we will find each other. If anyone can bring us all back together, it's you." Wade gave Mark a smile and nod of confidence. He truly looked upon the Butler as a second father figure.

Mark gave a slight, grim faced, stoic bow. "I will do my best, my Lord. Nothing means more to me than the safety of you and your family." Mark had already vowed that he would see his family safe, even if it killed him, and Mark knew death, in the face of the storm, was a strong possibility.

"Poppa, poppa." Alex cried out for Adam as he wiggled in Braun's arm. Eliza had fallen asleep again.

Braun gently placed the toddler in Adam's arms. It always amazed Adam, the Braun could probably fell a tree bare handed, but had the touch of the lightest feather. It also helped that Eliza and Alex adored the bear of a man. It meant that if they encountered a dangerous situation, the children would run to Strowman without hesitation to be safe.

Adam hugged his youngest close. "It's alright, baby. It will be alright. You be poppa and father's big, brave boy."

Wade smoothed the toddlers blond hair. "Poppa is right, it will be alright. You have to be big and brave. Alex, you must always look after Eliza. She may be older, but, you're the man. A good, brave and true man always looks to protect the ladies. Can you do that for father and poppa?" Wade's tone was serious, and adult. Neither he nor Adam ever spoke "baby talk" to their children. Even the servants spoke to the children like they were small adults.

Alex gave his parents a firm nod. "I twake cware of Wiza. Go on bwoat?" He glanced over to the small life boats that were being loaded.

Adam and Wade exchanged a brief glance. With a smile, Wade pulled Alex over into his arms. This was a father, son moment.

"It is most likely that we will have to go on the small boat, son. You will be with me, poppa, Eliza and Seth. Tell you what, if you are a brave boy, and don't fuss or cry, you can be Captain of the boat. That means you can tell all the rest of us what to do, just like Captain Patrick. But, as I said, that means no fussing or crying." Wade spoke firmly, but his face was soft, his eyes full of love for his precious little boy.

Alex perked up with a big smile on his face. "I be good Cwaptwain. I no cwy." he gave a salute, like he'd seen the Captain give to his crew.

Wade hugged Alex close. "That's my good boy. We also have to take special care of poppa and our new baby." He gave a laugh as Alex leaned over to pat Adam's tummy.

"You be right, babwy. Cwaptwain Alex will kweep you swafe." Alex spoke as firmly as Wade had.

The incident made the adults smile. It brought much needed relief in the face of tension. Both Wade and Adam hugged their son.

Adam then took Alex back into his arms and settled the toddler on his hip. "I love you, son. I feel much better with you protecting the new baby..." He turned to speak to Wade. "Let's go down to the mess so I can sit." Adam did feel tired and trying to stand on the rocking ship didn't help.

It was Doctor Luke Harper who spoke up. "Sorry, Captain wants us all on deck. I will get you a chair. At least the rains are still holding off. Jason, help me?" Luke raised his brow as he looked at Jason.

With a nod, Jason followed Doctor Harper below deck. Adam gave a slight chuckle. "I think my brother is smitten. I hope it's alright to bring up a chair, they cleared them from the deck for a reason." Adam's mirth changed to concern.

Wade shrugged his shoulders. "One chair won't matter and you do need to sit. Did we pack all the important things?" He gave his bearded chin a rub, lost in thought.

Adam frowned. "I think so. We never took the important things out of the satchel at the bottom of our carpet bag." Adam and Wade had put all their personal documents in a leather satchel. It held their records, birth certificates, marriage papers and financial reports. Wade wanted them close and not put in a crate in the cargo hold. It had proved to be a wise choice.

Wade gave a nod. "Yes, it is still in the bag. I just can't shake the feeling I've forgotten something. Guess it's just the rush. Oh great, now the rain starts. I don't like you being up here." Wade went to stand behind Adam. He wrapped his arms around Adam's waist and hugged his husband and son close.

Adam leaned back against Wade, he felt safe and loved. Alex felt the same as he fell asleep, his head on Adam's shoulder. Adam laid a protective hand on Alex's head as a very light rain began to fall.

Their Lordships were soon joined by Seth, who now held a very awake and frightened Elizabeth. She held her arms out to Wade, she was a father's girl through and through.

As soon as she was in Wade's embrace, Eliza began to cry. "I'm scared, father." She trembled in Wade's arms.

Wade hugged his daughter close. "I know, sweetheart, but try to be brave. Poppa and I will be with you and we will keep you safe. I promise. Remember too, Jesus loves you and the angels of your grandparents watch over all of us. You need to be brave and help take care of poppa and the new baby. You're the oldest, it is your duty to look after Alex and the baby. If we have to get into the smaller boat, I want you to be brave and try not to cry. You will be safe, I promise you, my precious love." He gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Eliza sniffed deeply and wiped her eyes dry with the handkerchief Adam had handed her, with a love filled smile. "I'll try to be brave, father. But the clouds are scary." She tried not to whimper as she looked up at the devilish sky.

Adam spoke to his daughter. "It will be alright, baby. We will be together and there is nothing stronger than family." He took kissed his daughter's cheek.

Meanwhile, down in the mess hall, Jason had Luke pinned into the darkest corner and kissed him with all his passion. Luke had his arms around Jason, his fingertips gently massaged as Jason deepened the kiss. Soft moans escaped from both.

The kiss broke with a smirk on Jason's kiss reddened lips. "Come to Sydney with me, Luke. I've never… I love you… I know, it's insane, but my heart knows what it knows. Love has never been kind to me, please Luke. Come to Sydney. You can open an office or Wade will be able to get you a high place in a hospital. Please Luke, come with me..." Jason tried not to beg, but it all came out in a rush.

Luke leaned back against the wall and looked into the honesty of Jason's eyes. It was a look that Bray had never had. "Jay, I love the sea, it's my home. But, my heart feels the same for you. I've never felt feelings like this before, not even for Bray. Jay, I can't promise I will stay, but yes, I will go to Sydney with you. I've never felt feelings like this… I love you, too. Maybe this storm is a sign to tell me it's time to go to the land. I will try, Jay. I promise." He smiled as Jason closed in to kiss him again. The idea of getting a chair for Adam was momentarily forgotten.

When _The Madeline_ was rocked on her side by another wave, Adam sat down on the deck, to keep from falling. "Guess Jason got lost finding a chair." He gave a rueful laugh as Wade joined him, children still in their arms.

Adam chuckled. "Guess I need to have a talk with my dear brother. Seems like I've missed something between Jaybird and the good Doctor Harper.." The light hearted moment ended abruptly with the cry from a sailor, who somehow managed to keep roost in the crow's nest.

"GET TO THE LIFE BOATS! GET TO THE LIFE BOATS! A GIANT WAVE… OH, MY GOD..." The sailor stopped shouting and shimmied down the mast pole.

All eyes turned. There was a wall of water moving towards the ship. It was very clear it would engulf the entire ship. No way could anything stand against that much water. For a moment everyone seemed to be frozen in place.

Then all chaos broke out.

Adam suddenly found himself being lifted and placed into the prepared life boat. Alex, Eliza and Seth were also there. One person was missing… Lord Wade Barrett.

"Wade! Wade!" Adam called out frantically. The wall of water grew nearer and nearer.

Mark Calaway replied. "He forgot the papers from the Queen. He will be right back. He will make it back in time, Adam." He tried to be calm for Adam, but the wave was much closer, and approaching faster and faster.

Wade had forgotten he'd been reading the important papers and had left them on the desk in their cabin. He had to have them. Wade was confident he had time to gather them up and get back to his family in the life boat.

When a man jumped over the side and into the life boat, Adam cried out with relief. Wade had made it back in time. His joy was short lived. It wasn't Wade it was Braun Strowman.

"WADE! WA..." Adam's cry was silenced when the wall of water hit _The Madeline_.

Everything was suddenly black and wet…


	10. Shipwrecked

_The waters of the Pacific Ocean lapped onto the shore and over the body of a young, blond male that lay unconscious on the sand. He had washed ashore face up. His once expensive clothes were in tatters, his shoes and one sock were gone._

 _The young man's blond hair fanned out like a halo of gold, and it moved like seaweed when the water washed over him…._

The beach was littered with what were obvious bits of wood and other scraps, probably from a shipwreck. It would take a someone a few days to pick through and clean up the remains of the shipwreck.

Four men hurried to the beach. Two of them were older, and two were younger. The two older men were both lean, yet muscular, one slighter than the other. The slighter man had long, blond hair that had a coppery sheen in the glaring sunlight. The larger of the two, was more muscular and a few years younger but not by much. His longish blond hair was tied into a pony tail tied with a leather thong. They both wore expressions of great concern and worry as they approached the unconscious blond on the shore line.

The two younger men were as different as daylight and dark. One was about six foot two, with a light frame without an ounce of fat. His outstanding feature was his shoulder length strawberry blond hair, he was a true 'ginger'.

The other younger man was of obvious Pacific Island stock. His skin was the color of caramel and his raven black hair hung to his lower back in soft waves. His right arm bore a traditional tribal tattoo. The ink work began at his wrist and ended around his right pectoral muscle, like a shield. The man also had a mustache, that connected to a neat, light beard. He was six foot, five inches and the most muscular of the four men. He was bare chested and wore a dark blue "skirt" that fell just at his knees. The four men came to a halt when they reached the unconscious blond.

The oldest man was Shawn Michaels-Helmsley. He was a Missionary preacher, who went from place to place to spread God's word. He had found the Pacific Islanders to be the most receptive and some of the kindest, sweetest people he'd ever met. The Islanders loved Pastor Shawn as much as he loved them.

Shawn was married to the other older man, Doctor Hunter Helmsley. Hunter did important work alongside Shawn. Hunter brought medical care and medicines to the Islanders. Just recently, Hunter had stopped a raging fever sickness that had claimed a few lives on the Island where the were now. Hunter was held in the highest regard by the village Chief.

The red-headed young man was Heath Helmsley. He had been abandoned on the Helmsley's doorstep when he was just a few hours old. Hunter had to carefully care for the nearly frozen newborn, while Shawn prayed and fed him with a rag dipped in warm milk. Heath had been an answer to Shawn's prayers.

Shawn and Hunter had prayed for children from their wedding night onward. A baby never came to them until Heath arrived at their front door. There was no question that they would take Heath as their own. Never was there a stronger love between parents and child. Heath was dearly loved by his parents, and he dearly loved his parents in return.

The young Islander was named Leati, but like most Islanders, he was also given a more worldly name. His father had chosen the name Roman for his only son and heir. He'd been told stories about then great, strong and powerful Roman Empire. He wanted his son to have the name of those great warriors.

Roman was the son of Sika, the Chief of their village. Roman was good and kind, loved and respected by all. Roman wanted to be a doctor, and Hunter was teaching him all he could. Roman and Heath were as close as brothers and nearly did everything together.

Roman had started to bend down to pick up the unconscious blond, but Hunter stopped him.

"Wait, Roman. Remember what I taught you?" Hunter looked at his student, brow arched.

Roman let out a grunt, angry with himself. "I forgot the first rule. Don't move a patient until you make an assessment for broken bones or bleeding. I'm sorry, sir." He followed suit as Hunter knelt down on the wet sand to check the blond.

Shawn knelt down next to Hunter. "Poor boy. It must have been a terrible storm on the sea. How long were they out there? The storm passed us almost a week ago." He gave a deep sigh. The storm had been a bad one. Several huts in the village had been badly damaged by all the whistling winds, pouring rains and large hail stones.

Hunter glanced over to his husband, and smiled softly. Shawn had taken the young man's hand in his as his lips moved in silent prayer. Heath joined his pa and also began to pray. The unconscious man looked quite ill.

Hunter quickly assessed the blond's limbs for signs of broken bones. "Well, nothing appears broken. Roman, let's turn him over. Remember to hold his neck and shoulders firmly. On my count of three, Shawn, you and Heath help turn him to my left." Both Shawn and Heath were well trained to be Hunter's aides and both had a special touch in the treatment of patients. Shawn and Heath loved the work.

When they turned the blond, all four gasped. The sand under his lower body was stained with blood, both old and fresh.

"Internal damage?" Roman asked as Shawn and Heath worked to remove what was left of the tattered trousers.

Hunter shook his head. "I don't think so. I fear… a miscarriage. Let me check." He moved further down and with Roman's help, bent the young blond's legs at the knees and pushed them up, so Hunter could check the perineum for any signs of an opening. It didn't take long.

The Doctor let out a sad sigh. "Yes, he was with child. He wasn't too far along as he wasn't rounded. Roman, we will have to watch carefully for infection or fever. His body should absorb everything, but, if he was further than he showed, I might have to operate. Better have your father post a twenty-four hour beach watch, more victims may wash up on shore. I will be glad when someone wakes up and can tell us what happened." Hunter stood as Roman carefully picked up the blond. The four men and their patient headed up toward the more forested part of the island.

When the fever illness broke out, Hunter had the villagers build a large, twenty bed hospital hut. It was close to where the Helmsley's family hut had been built. The huts were away from the main part of the village. It wasn't because the Helmsley's didn't like the village or its residents, it was because Hunter wanted the hospital to be as quiet as possible, and it was better to keep possible infections from the others.

A bit further down the trail, towards the village center, was the "hut" Shawn had asked to be built as a church. He preached every Sunday and on Wednesday's he held a Bible Study. Both always filled The Holy Hut, as the villagers called it.

The island was named Apolima and was home to two villages. Maivia was on the north side of the island and was a ten mile hike from the southern village of Anoa'i. It was the village of Anoa'i were the Helmsley's resided and where Roman's father ruled as Chief.

It was a bit of a walk from the beach to the hospital, but they made it. Roman hadn't even broke out in a sweat. Heath just shook his head.

Heath chuckled. "I am dripping wet and Roman isn't even damp. I will never get used to this humidity."

"I keep telling you, it's your red hair." Roman teased in a deep but soft voice.

"Boys, now is not the time. Trinity?" Hunter was too worried about his patients to joke around.

A pretty dark skinned woman came out of the hospital hut. Her name was Trinity and she was Roman's cousin by marriage. She was the wife of Solofa, or as he was better known, Jimmy.

Jimmy had a twin brother, Samuel, who went by the name Jey. He picked Jey because he thought it went well with Jimmy. Most just called them the Uso twins, Uso was Samoan for brother. They were also good friends of Heath's and the four of them were often found together.

Trinity was a trained nurse and invaluable to Hunter. She had stayed to care for the other patients when the call came about another shipwreck victim. So far, the blond made the seventh person to wash up onto the shore in two days.

"I've prepared a cot. The big one is stirring a bit. I put more aloe on their sunburns. Does he need some too?" Trinity asked as Roman laid the blond on the cot she had made ready. The cots were comfortable, made from goose feathers from the village goose flock. The villagers let nothing go to waste.

Hunter spoke with a nod as he sat next to the cot to further examine the new patient. "Yes, like the others, the nose and ears. They must have had some protection, the sunburns aren't as bad as they could have been. By the way, we need to watch him carefully, he has suffered a miscarriage. Like I told Roman, watch for signs of fever or infection. Shawn? Would you help Trinity bathe him and give him one of my nightshirts, please. Roman and I need to talk to his father about the beach patrol. Heath, you'd better make some rich broth. If they wake up, they will need the nourishment.

"Of course, father. Why are they all still unconscious? It's not normal, is it?" Heath asked with concern etched on his face. He worried for the victims from the sea. After all, two of them were only small children.

Hunter pulled his son in for a hug. He knew how much Heath worried about other people. "Yes, my boy, it is normal. It's from the stress they were under. It is the minds way of shutting down the body. Sleep is the best medicine for them. However, if they do not wake soon, we will need to rouse them. They need hydration and nutrition. Your rich duck broth will be wonderful for them..." Hunter paused and glanced over at Shawn. His husband was occupied with helping Trinity to bathe the young blond man.

Hunter leaned in closer to Heath. "Don't tell your pa, but his duck broth doesn't hold a candle to yours." He gave Heath a wink and gentle nudge with his elbow.

Heath flushed at his father's words. "Thank you, father. I'll go start the broth. Call if you need help." He kissed Hunter's cheek, then went to check in with his pa and Trinity.

Hunter's attention was drawn by the moans of the largest man he'd ever met. It had taken ten of the villages strongest warriors to carry him up from the beach. He went over to the man's bedside.

The mountain of a man closed his eyes as quickly as he opened them. He fought with his mind to wake up. The man's lips moved, but no words came out. Hunter filled a glass with fresh, cool water from the well. He held the glass to the man's lips.

"It is water, try to take a drink. Do not worry, you're safe and in a hospital." Hunter encouraged the man in firm but kind voice.

The man began to drink like a dehydrated tree in the desert. As he drank, he managed to open his eyes and keep them open. However, it took him a while to focus, so he blinked several times.

Hunter again spoke in a kind voice. "It's alright, your eyes need to adjust. They were exposed to bright sunlight for a while. You're going to be fine." He put down the empty glass. Hunter had to be cautious, too much water too fast would make the man sick.

The large man was finally able to speak. "More? Did you say more of us? The children? Their Lordships? Glenn, Mark? Dean, Seth? Master Jason?" The man rattled off names as he worked to focus his vision.

Hunter put a hand on the man's shoulder. "So far, there are seven of you. Two children, a man with short, deep auburn hair, a man with short, sandy hair, a younger man with longish black hair, and the last one, a young, long haired blond. And who are you?" Hunter wanted to encourage the man to talk.

The man had a look of relief in his eyes. "Are the children alright?" He asked as he looked around the room for the children and others.

Hunter smiled with a nod. "They should be just fine. No one has any broken bones or internal injuries. There are some minor cuts and bruises, and some sunburns, but nothing too serious. There is one thing, the blond, he has lost the baby he was expecting."

The man looked at the Doctor with sad eyes. "No, oh no. His Lordship… lost… oh…" He didn't know what to say.

"It is sad, but the shipwreck was too much for him. So tell me, who you are." Hunter encouraged again.

"Oh, yes. I am Braun, Braun Strowman. I protect their Lordships and their children. Lord Wade? None of the people you described is Lord Wade. Lord Adam… the children..." Braun's voice filled with a heavy sadness.

"Well, Braun, you must have done a fine job. You kept the children and others safe. Can you tell me what happened? You must have been in that storm that hit us several days ago. The village took a lot of damage." Hunter spoke as he filled the glass with more water.

Braun took a sip of water and with Hunter's help, sat up against the pillows. "I didn't… Lord Barrett… the wave hit just as he got back to the life boat… I tried to hold on to him, but the water… I… lost him… how do… what is… Adam… my poor… I… lost him..." For the first time in his life, Braun Strowman sobbed like a baby. He buried his head in his massive hands.

Shawn had heard Braun talking. Hunter got up and let Shawn sit in the chair. The couple looked at one another. Hunter gave Shawn a kiss and went to check on the others. Calming Braun was more of a job for a preacher.

"Hello, Braun, is it? I'm Shawn. I heard what you said. I am sure you did everything you could to save your Lord Wade. You did save his husband, their children and the others. When we found you on the shore, you had such a locked grip on the sandy haired man, Hunter thought he would have to break your fingers. You know it is still possible your Lord Wade could wash onto the shore. We thought, two days ago, the two of you were the last, then his young Lordship appeared this morning. Where did you come from?" Shawn hoped, like Hunter, that getting Braun to talk would help the hurting man.

Braun felt a calm from Shawn. With a very deep sniff, he began to tell of their journey from Canada.

"… So their Lordships happily agreed to bring the supplies from Prince Lot. We had made the course change to Samoa, when the storm started to approach. Wait… wait… are you the Preacher and Doctor we were bringing the supplies to?" Braun gave Shawn a curious look. While still sad, Braun did feel a little better after telling their story.

Shawn gave a nod. "Yes, I am Shawn Helmsley, and the Doctor is my husband, Hunter. Lot and Kahuna often send supplies, when they can. I can't imagine how awful that storm was at sea. It caused a lot of damage here to many huts. Can you tell me how old Elizabeth and Alexander are? They are so sweet." Both men looked over to the cot where the Barrett children slept, curled together.

"Miss Elizabeth is five, going on thirty and Master Alex is three, soon to be four. Oh Pastor Shawn, what is my poor Lord Adam going to say, when he learns about losing the baby and his husband..." Braun's eyes once again filled with tears. He hid his face in his hands once more.

Shawn gently rubbed the huge man's shoulder. "Maybe Hunter is right. Lord Barrett could still appear. But, if not, we will all help Lord Adam and the children. I have a feeling Lord Wade would be happy knowing his husband and children are safe. We will all help as best we can. Life is harsh and unfair at times. The most important thing is to be there to love and care for one another." He let Braun cry as he spoke. Shawn couldn't imagine the hell the survivors had gone through.

Over the next couple of hours, Dean and Seth woke up. Both were relieved they were alive and together. They were also very happy that Adam and the children were safe, along with Jason. The two sat on the cot with Braun and talked quietly together as the three wolfed down the delicious duck broth and fresh bread Heath had served them. Braun explained about Wade.

"I had his hand in mine, but, before I could firm up my grip, the wave hit. Someone cut the ropes and the boat fell into the water. I really don't remember much after that." Braun shrugged and dipped his last bite of bread into the last bit of broth in his bowl.

Seth nodded. "I saw… the water just swept Lord Wade away. I managed to throw a blanket over us as the life boat hit the water, but I passed out after… it hit so hard. That must have been what caused… poor Adam… they wanted that baby so much."

Dean sat down his food and wrapped Seth into his arms. "We're alive, love. The children are safe, It will be alright. Remember what Pastor Shawn said, Lord Wade could show up. I wonder what happened to Mark and Glenn. I know they got into the life boat with Jason and Doctor Harper. I saw them before one of the crew tossed me into a life boat. It all happened so damn fast. I woke up once, but I was alone, I was on a plank of wood… I passed out again… I can't remember much either." He sighed softly as he held onto Seth.

Seth snuggled as close as possible to Dean. "At least… as horrible as it is… well… Mark and Glenn were together… how they would have wanted it… my fear was never seeing you again. I wish the children would wake up, so I truly know they are alright." Seth looked over at the sleeping children.

Dean kissed Seth's temple. "I know dear, the Doctor said not to worry, the sleep is healing for them. How will we answer when they ask for their father? Liza, especially will be heartbroken, she was her father's girl. How could such a wonderful trip turn into such a disaster?" Seth's voice was emotion filled and a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

The three men turned when a moan came from Jason's cot as he started to wake up. Heath hurried to the patients side. His parents had gone home. Shawn and Hunter wanted a bit of a wash up and change, as well as have a bite to eat. Trinity had gone home to make sure her little four year old daughter, Vallea was alright with her father. Roman had gone to help set up the beach patrol and gather clean clothes for the shipwreck victims.

Seth started to get up, he wanted to check on Jason, but Dean stopped him. "Let Heath see to him. He's like Pastor Shawn, calming. Jason will be alright." Dean didn't mean it rudely, but, Heath was more an equal to Jason and could speak more openly with him.

Seth shook his head with a bit of a smile. "You're too conscious of status sometimes. You know the family has never once looked down on us, yes, we are servants, but they always treated us as family; as equals."

Dean chuckled slightly. "I know. I just think Heath will be better right now. I'm sorry, but I want to lay back down." He gave a yawn then kissed Seth's cheek.

Braun gave a grunt. "Yes, I could sleep again. So, if you don't mind, I would like my bed back."

Seth stood, he took Dean's hand. Without a word, Seth joined Dean and curled up to his paramour. Dean wrapped Seth in his arms. They, as well as Braun were asleep again in moments.

"… so we found Adam this morning. I guess as his brother, you should know, he's lost the baby he was expecting. My father said he will be fine, but, Adam is being watched for fever or infection. I'm so sorry it happened, but it was God's way." Heath finished talking. He'd explained everything he knew to Jason, with the same, calm, kindness he'd learned from Shawn.

Jason rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. "I can't… Adam lost the baby… and no Wade or Luke, yet. You're sure Eliza and Alex are alright?" He looked over to where his little niece and nephew still slept like angels.

Heath smiled at Jason, he found the sandy haired man to be extremely handsome. "Yes, they will be fine. Eliza has a couple of bruised knees, but nothing is broken. Who is Luke? Mister Strowman only mentioned Lord Wade Barrett." He helped Jason adjust his pillow so he could sit up better.

Jason frowned. "Luke Harper, he was the ships Doctor. We were… going to take a try at love… he was going to stay in Sydney. I shouldn't be shocked. I have never had any luck with love. Do you think I could have some whiskey?" He felt numb on the inside and wanted the drink to dull the ache in his heart.

Heath frowned and shook his head. "I don't have any strong drink. I'm sorry about Luke, but like Lord Barrett, he could show up. Look how much after you, Adam appeared. Would you like me to pray with you for Luke and Lord Barrett? Prayer can be very powerful and soul calming." Neither man had realized it when the fingers of Heath's right hand had intertwined with the fingers of Jason's left hand, and held fast to one another.

Jason's lip curled into a sneer. "No. Thank you, but no. There is no God… if there was, Adam would still be expecting, Wade and Luke would be here… along with Mark and Glenn. The storm wouldn't have killed our future. No, Heath, I am sorry to tell you that God is just a myth. So keep your prayers." He sounded as bitter as he felt. What got to Jason most was Luke.

Jason had finally given in and took a chance at love with Luke. Every evening they had sat for hours and talked, and got to know each other. When Jason finally kissed Luke for the first time, his heart began to heal. When Luke said he would at least try to stay on land in Sydney, Jason had finally dared to think about marriage. Now, with one act from Mother Nature, Jason's heart was once again ripped open, perhaps never to heal again.

Heath was a bit hurt by Jason's bitterness toward God, but, he'd seen and heard it before. Shawn had taught him, that God was usually the first in the line of fire, when things went sour. People needed a target to blame, and both Shawn and Heath believed God understood it. Heath also knew that in times of harrow and strife, God was the first one called upon, and the last one thanked when those cries for help were answered. Shawn had also taught Heath, that leading by quiet and gentle example was the best way to bring God into hardened hearts. Jason would be his first attempt. Heath just hoped to be a comfort of any kind to the handsome, sandy haired man.

"It's alright, Jason. Not everyone believes in God. I will pray, on my own. Now, are you hungry? I made some duck broth and bread. Braun, Seth and Dean had some." Heath spoke with a smile. Food was a good first step of comfort.

Jason couldn't help but return the red-head's smile. Heath was young, but he spoke with an old soul. "If it's not too much trouble, I would love something to eat. Duck broth sounds really good. I am also glad to know Braun, Seth and Dean are alright. I can't wait to talk to them, find out what happened. I don't remember very much."

Heath stood and blushed when he realized he and Jason's had held hands. "It's no trouble at all. My father said the loss of memory is normal in traumatic situations. He said it is the mind's way of protecting itself. You just relax. I will be right back with some hot broth and bread." He gave Jason's hand a squeeze, then went to gather the dirty dishes, take them home, then fix a tray for Jason.

Later that evening, Hunter checked on his seven patients. Braun, Seth, Dean and Jason slept easier and they had color in their cheeks. He was a bit worried that the two children had not yet woken, usually children were resilient and recovered much faster. Hunter decided if they didn't wake up naturally by morning, he would wake them. Their little bodies needed food and water.

Hunter joined Shawn, who sat at the bedside of the Barrett children. He gently caressed Eliza's raven hair, as the little girl clung to her brother. Hunter knelt down next to Shawn and whispered in Shawn's ear.

"You need to get some sleep, love. They will be alright. Besides, I am sure Seth will be over here before your chair is cold. I finally managed to get Heath to bed. It was good of him to sit with Jason. They have all been through so much. It's going to be hardest for Adam. At least his children are alive." Hunter kissed Shawn's cheek and gave him a gentle nudge to encourage him to get up.

Shawn looked at Hunter. "Please, let me stay a bit longer. It takes me back to when we found Heath. I will come to bed soon, I promise." Soft moonlight reflected in his turquoise eyes as he looked at his beloved husband.

Hunter sighed, he knew Shawn. He couldn't fight the man's stubbornness. "Alright, but, please no more than two hours. You will need your rest for tomorrow. This is part of why I love you so damn much, you're so caring. I love you, Shawn." He kissed his husband's lips, then stood to leave.

Shawn smiled up at Hunter. "You are just as caring. I'll be there in a couple of hours, if not sooner. I just want to pray a bit more. I love you, Hunt." He pulled Hunter down so he could return the previous kiss. Hunter left the hospital, assured his patients were safe. Besides, Roman was asleep in his little room that joined up with the hospital.

When Hunter was gone, Seth slowly inched out of the cot he shared with Dean. He made his way over to where Shawn sat. He could tell the man was in deep prayer. Seth sat down on the floor next to Shawn and gently took Eliza's hand in his. Soon Seth lost himself in his own prayer.

The prayers were interrupted when Alex cried out. "Poppa! Poppa!" His voice wasn't loud, but it immediately caught the attention of Seth and Shawn.

Seth spoke first. "Alex, it's alright, Sethie is here. Eliza is here. You're safe, baby." He reached over and rubbed Alex's blond head. He watched anxiously as Alex tried to wake himself up.

Shawn stood. "I'll fetch Roman." With a nod from Seth, the older man quickly went to wake the Samoan. Shawn wanted Hunter to rest, and was confident in Roman's skills.

When Shawn returned with Roman, they found Seth in the chair, Alex in his lap. The little boy was awake, his head on Seth's shoulder.

Roman grinned. "Can you bring him to my room? We can have light and talk without waking the others."

Seth easily stood, and with Alex in his strong arms, followed Shawn and Roman. Roman indicated for Seth to sit on his cot as Roman lit the fat oil lamp on a table next to the bed.

The lamps flame burned brightly and lit the entire room. The fuel for the lamp came from the rendered fat of the animals they raised for food. Nothing on the island went to waste. The villagers could make something out of everything.

Alex turned to look at Roman. His eyes locked on to the intricate tribal tattoo. Roman noticed how the little boy looked at his arm. He sat down in a chair opposite of Seth and Alex.

Alex let out an occasional cough. Roman wanted to make sure the toddlers lungs weren't effected by stale sea water. A person rescued from drowning could be fine at the time, then die, days later from drowning on the stale water, hidden deep in their lungs.

"Come sit on my lap, Master Alex? You can see my tattoos better." Roman had a soft voice and he smiled, not only with his lips, but his eyes as well as he held out his hands to the boy.

Alex clung to Seth, his one link to comfort and safety at the moment. "Sweth stway?" He looked at his caretaker with anxious fear.

Seth kissed the top of Alex's head. "Yes, baby. I will stay right here. Mister Roman is very nice, you have nothing to fear. Be our brave boy, now." He encouraged Alex to go over to Roman.

Roman settled Alex on his lap. "Twertle!" Alex laughed when he saw the turtle tattoo on the underside of the Samoan's wrist. While Alex traced his fingers along the designs, Roman and Alex became good friends.

Roman was able to listen to Alex's breathing and lungs with the stethoscope Hunter had given to him. It helped him hear how a patients heart sounded as well. It was a wonderful thing. While not a new instrument, it had undergone some improvements in the last two years, and those improvements had made the instrument a lot more accurate and better for medical practice.

Seth was anxious about Alex's occasional cough, until Roman's soft eyes gave him a wink. "Well Master Alex, you're going to grow up to be a fine young man. Are you tired?" He asked as the little boy let out a mighty yawn. Roman stood and laid Alex down on his bed. The student Doctor then took Seth outside to talk. Alex was already back to sleep.

Roman spoke before Seth could ask. "He is fine. His lungs are clear. The cough will soon stop. It's normal after a lot of exposure to salt water, especially in children. It could have been a lot worse. Do you want me to tell him about Lord Barrett? It might be easier from a stranger."

Seth shook his head. "No, I will speak to Mister Jason, but it is up to Adam to decide. After all, his Lordship could come on shore at anytime..." Seth paused to yawn. "Excuse me. I'd better take Alex and get back to bed. I am so tired." Seth yawned again.

"Leave Alex with me, he will be fine. I can be right here with him if his cough gets worse. I'm sure it won't but, why move him again?" Roman wanted to take as much off Seth's shoulders that he could. It was going to be a tough couple of days.

"Well, if you are sure. I'd feel better with you, as a Doctor, nearby. Thank you, Doctor Roman." Seth gave another yawn as they went back inside.

Roman shook his head with a smile. "I'm no where near being a Doctor yet, but I intend to be. Go on, Seth, Alex will be fine, I promise."

Seth hugged their new friend. "Thank you, Roman. We were blessed to wash up here. Good night." Seth went and made sure Alex was tucked in with a kiss to the boy's cheek. He left Roman's room and headed back to Dean.

Seth stopped at the cot where Elizabeth slept. He smiled. Pastor Shawn had laid down on the cot and was fast asleep. Elizabeth had spooned up against the preacher and continued to sleep like an angel. Seth slipped back into bed with Dean.

Without waking, Dean sensed Seth had returned. Seth smiled when Dean pulled him in close. It only took Seth a few seconds to fall into a deep sleep. His conscious mind could finally rest, the children would be fine. Together… they would deal with everything together. He knew they had been sent to a safe place.

At four in the morning, Hunter found himself on the way to the hospital, annoyed, as Shawn had not come home. Hunter had woken to an empty side of the bed. He knew Shawn only meant well, but, he often forgot to take care of himself. He would make Shawn come home, even if he had to pick him and carry him.

With the scrape of a flint, Hunter lit a fat lamp and turned the flame low. He gave a soft chuckle and shake of his head. Not only was Shawn still there, but Heath had also returned. Heath slept in a chair next to Jason's bed. Shawn was sleeping on the cot with Elizabeth. Well, at least Shawn was getting sleep.

Hunter let his son and husband sleep on. There was no point in disturbing them. Hunter then realized Alex wasn't in the bed. His senses told him it couldn't be too serious or someone would have called for him. It was then that he noticed a light under the door that led to Roman's room.

Hunter opened the door to Roman's place just enough to see what was what. Hunter saw that Roman sat on the wide window sill and read from a medical text book. Alex was sound asleep in Roman's bed.

Roman heard the door open, he smiled and waved for Hunter to come in. Hunter joined his student on the comfortable window seat. Roman told Hunter about what had happened and why Alex was there.

"… so I told Seth to let him sleep in here. I wanted to monitor his cough. So far, he hasn't even stirred let alone cough. How none of them drowned is beyond me. They must be very lucky." Roman finished his whispered talk to Hunter.

Hunter beamed proudly. "You will be a Doctor of the first water. I don't know either, but yes, they are lucky… to a degree. Lord Barrett may not turn up..." Both jumped when a wail filled cry echoed from the hospital ward, it was Adam.

"Wade! Wade!" Adam cried out as he snapped back to consciousness from a terrible nightmare.


	11. Harsh Reality

By the time Hunter and Roman got to Adam's bed, Shawn was already there, the shaken Adam in his arms. If anyone else in the hospital had been disturbed it didn't show.

Shawn gently rubbed Adam's back. "Hush now, you're safe, Eliza and Alex are safe. Your brother is safe. Just relax and we can talk. Remember, you and your children are safe."

"My babies, I want to see my babies. Please, whoever you are, let me see my babies." Adam begged in an arid, but tear filled voice.

Shawn looked at Hunter. Hunter gave a nod. "Of course you can see your babies. I am Shawn Helmsley, this is my husband, Hunter. He is a Doctor and has been looking after all of you. This is Roman, a native of the village, and is Hunter's student of medicine. Now, calm down and you can see your children." Shawn kept calm and even. He soon began to feel Adam relax a bit.

Adam hiccuped as he drew a deep breath to center himself. "Pastor Shawn? Friend of Prince Lot? We were on… is this Samoa? My babies, where are my babies?" Adam couldn't focus. He needed to see Elizabeth and Alexander.

Shawn still held Adam close. "Yes, we know. Mister Strowman told us. He said you were bringing us supplies from Lot and Kahuna. Come, I will take you to see Eliza first, she is just over here."

Adam tried to move to stand, but he groaned in pain. Roman spoke. "Easy now." The Samoan picked Adam up off the bed. Roman carried Adam over to the cot, where Eliza slept. Roman set Adam down in the chair that was next to the bed.

Adam kissed his daughter and caressed her head. "My precious darling. Poppa loves you so very much. Is she alright? Please, is she alright?" Adam looked from Eliza to the others and back.

Hunter replied. "Yes, she is fine. She will wake up soon. She has bruised knees, but no broken bones or internal injuries. Her breathing is fine and he lungs are clear of any ocean water. I promise, she is absolutely fine." He laid a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Oh thank you, God… thank you for my little girl..." Adam's eyes filled with tears again as he pulled the sheet up and tucked Eliza in snugly. He gave her another kiss.

Adam turned and looked around the room. He saw Braun, then smiled when he saw Dean and Seth curled up together. He let a few more tears fall when he saw his brother. He looked at Shawn. "Who is that, with Jason?"

Shawn smiled. "That's Heath, our son. Jason was, of course, upset. He seemed to calm down when Heath spent time with him. I guess they fell asleep in mid conversation. Roman, let's take our Adam to see his little Alex.

Adam gave a grunt as Roman picked him up again. "Why can't I walk very well?" His face was etched with worry.

Hunter didn't want to tell Adam why just yet, so he told a bit of a white lie. "It will take a bit of time to get your land legs back. It happens on sea voyages sometimes. I knew one sailor who could never really walk on land." While it was true, Hunter knew it wasn't the total truth.

Adam thought it made sense, but it was all forgotten when Roman set Adam down on the bed with little Alex. Alex sensed his poppa and stirred.

"Yes baby, poppa is here. Oh my sweet Alex. Poppa loves you so very much." Adam clung to his son as the little blond moved a bit. Adam moved him to sit in his lap.

Hunter put an arm around Shawn when he saw his husband moved to tears. Hunter also noticed Roman gave his eyes a quick swipe. He'd never once seen his Samoan student get emotional, let alone cry.

Roman spoke to Adam. "I brought Alex in here so I could monitor him. He has a bit of cough. There is no need to worry. His lungs are clear and there is no rattle of infection. He sure is a good little thing. He loves my tribal tattoos, they kept him occupied and calm."

"Twertle, Rowman has a twertle." Alex told Adam in a sleep filled voice when he heard Roman's words. He reached out for Roman's right arm, to show his poppa.

Roman stepped forward. He let Alex turn his hand over to show Adam the turtle tattoo on his inner wrist. Adam leaned in a bit to look at the black ink work. Alex ran a finger around the design of the sea creature.

Adam seemed to be just as intrigued as his son. "It is very beautiful art. Does the turtle have a meaning?" He knew from talking to Prince Lot, that very often the design of a tribal tattoo had a very deep, sometimes very personal reason.

Roman smiled. "Yes, it does. It means strength and protection. It also means family, wellness, longevity and peace. It is for my little sister." Roman's voice filled with more emotion. He brushed it off and ruffled Alex's blond hair.

Adam was too wrapped up in Alex to hear Roman's voice when he spoke of his little sister. He continued to hold Alex and simply inhaled the boys sweet baby scent.

Roman spoke again. "I have an idea. You still need a lot of rest. This bed is big enough, you could sleep here, with Alex. I could bring Miss Elizabeth in to join you. Would you like that?" He thought Adam might rest better with his children close to him.

Adam looked up at the extremely handsome Islander and smiled. "Oh yes, I would love that, thank you, Doctor. But, are you sure? I don't want to put you out. We can all curl up on my cot, out there. I don't mind, really I don't." He held Alex close as he spoke. The little boy's head rested on Adam's shoulder, he was nearly asleep again.

Roman still smiled. "I don't mind. You get comfortable and I will get Elizabeth." He gave a nod and left to fetch Adam's daughter.

Hunter took Alex from Adam, while Shawn helped Adam settle into the bed. Shawn stopped when Adam laid a hand on his arm and spoke softly.

"The baby… is… gone… isn't it?" Adam asked the preacher with a knowing look. Adam knew one thing, he felt terribly empty inside.

Shawn took Adam's hand in his and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes, sweetheart. We are all so sorry. The others know, so you won't have to tell them. Well, the children don't know. Hunter said you will fully recover, but he is going to watch you closely for signs of infection or fever. If you need to talk, I'm here. You rest now, and try not to worry. You're safe here, I promise." He caressed Adam's cheek as the blond settled in Roman's bed.

Adam had to ask one more question. "Wade, my husband… isn't here?" His mind swirled, much like the water he'd been rescued from earlier.

Shawn sighed, he figured Adam needed to know before he would truly rest. "No, not yet. There is a chance he could show up. You arrived this morning, two days after the others, and they weren't together. Braun had Jason. Sika, the village Chief and Roman's father, has set up a patrol on the beach. It is possible others could show up. So don't give up on your husband." He didn't want Adam to have false hopes, but there _was_ a chance Lord Wade Barrett could wash up on shore.

Adam swiped the tears from his eyes. "If anyone can survive this, it's Wade. Oh Shawn, I really wanted the baby..." He fought not to completely break down as Roman had arrived with a sleeping Eliza in his arms.

Soon Shawn had Adam and his children settled in the bed. Adam lay on his back, a child, on either side, had their head on his shoulders. Adam had an arm around each child. Adam and Alex were soon fast asleep. Shawn smiled softly, Adam had proven to be a very strong person; for now.

It was nearly six in the morning as Hunter, Shawn and Roman stood outside of Roman's room. "You two go back to bed for a couple of hours. I will keep an eye on things here. I'm worried about Adam, he took all that too well." Roman looked at his mentors with a worry etched face.

"Thank you, son. We will. I agree about Adam. All we can do is be ready for the emotional crash. Thank God his brother is here. When Heath wakes up, have him make a breakfast of duck broth. It's the best thing for them right now. Thank you, Roman. You're a fine young man. I am proud of you." Hunter gave Roman a fatherly hug, as did Shawn. Roman had a light flush on his cheeks as his mentors left for their hut.

Roman took a tour around the hospital. Every one was deeply asleep, and as he knew, it was the best possible thing. The Samoan went back to his room. He silently picked up his medical text book and sat on the window sill seat. He glanced out at the view. He could just make out the beach through the forest jungle. It was going to be a beautiful day.

By noon, Braun, Seth, Dean and Jason happily enjoyed a meal of more duck broth and fresh baked bread. Heath sat at Jason's bedside.

"You're sure Adam is alright?" Jason asked for the second time as he sipped his broth.

Heath nodded. "Medically, yes he is fine. My fathers and Roman are worried about a mental crash. Pa said Adam was… too calm about having lost the baby, and Wade being… not being here. I'm glad that you're here for him. Sometimes I wish I had a brother. I guess I might have one, but I'll never know." Heath gave a shrug as he ran his fingers through his hair, to get it off his face.

Jason nodded. "That's Adam. It takes him a while to absorb things. You parents are right, Heath. Adam will crash, and hard, but, not in front of his children. I will keep an eye on him, it's not good when Adam decides to vanish. I know it must be hard, not knowing your birth family history. However, from what I can see, in just these few hours of being here, no person could be more loved by their parents than you… well, Alex and Eliza are just as loved, you know what I am trying to say. Sorry, I've never been good at these kinds of conversations. I just… I wish… Luke and I…. we never even… got a chance to try… why does love hate me so much? I'm not _that_ bad, am I?" Jason looked at Heath with sad eyes. His entire spirit appeared to crack.

Heath smiled at Jason. "No, you are not bad at all. So far you have been kind and you're handsome. I do know what you mean, and I love my parents, more than anything. They have tried to find out about my birth family. All I know is, my parents lived in Boston when I was left with them. No one in the neighborhood saw anything. No one remembered any strangers about. My parents lived close to the harbor, and they think it's likely I was born on a ship. Who ever my birth parent was, must have disembarked, looked for a church house, left me, then went back on board. It really doesn't bother me, but, every once in a while, I do wonder. Do I have siblings, grandparents or cousins? Even if I did find out, I wouldn't trade them for my parents. Would you like more duck broth? I made a huge pot, there is plenty." He was matter of fact. He knew there were way more important things to take care of, like Jason, and worry about, like Adam.

"Oh yes, I'd love some. Could you possibly make me a cup of tea as well? Or Coffee? I don't know what you have on an island, I don't want something that is hard to get." Jason gave Heath a shy smile. He didn't want to be greedy or rude.

Heath chuckled. "We have plenty of both. Coffee beans grow here as well as black and green tea. So tea or coffee? Milk, sugar, lemon?" He listed the options by counting with his fingers.

"Oh, well then, coffee please; black no sugar. Just hot and strong, please." Jason gave Heath's hand a squeeze.

Meanwhile, a couple of hours earlier in Roman's room, Eliza had been the first one to waken. Roman quickly went to her before she cried out and woke her poppa and brother.

Elizabeth wasn't afraid of Roman. She reasoned he must be alright if her poppa was there too. So Eliza let Roman pick her up and carry her to the window seat. She sat comfortably on Roman's lap. Something about the man made her feel instantly safe and secure.

"Hello, sleeping beauty. We have to be quiet so we don't wake your poppa or brother. My name is Roman, and I bet you're called Eliza." Roman's voice was soft and his smile was warm.

"You're right, Mister Roman. I am Elizabeth Mary Barrett. Is this Sidney? Where are the kangaroos?" Eliza responded in a whisper, like small adult.

Roman gave a soft chuckle. "No, this is Anoa'i village on Apolima Island of the Samoas. We don't have kangaroos, but we have flocks of ducks and chickens and some cows, with herds of sheep and goats. There are ten dogs on the island. There are birds, wild boar and small deer in the woods with rabbits. We have snakes and other things. We have beautiful flowers, and there is a pool of natural hot water where we swim and play."

Eliza took in all that Roman told her with a curious expression. "Are there horses? Alex won't like it without horses. Are poppa and Alex alright? Poppa looks sad. Where is father?"

Roman tried not to frown, but Eliza had asked the one question he couldn't answer. He was going to do his best to avoid the subject of Lord Barrett, that was for Adam to talk about.

"My uncle and cousins, in the northern village have a few horses, to help plow the fields. We can go visit and maybe Dwayne will let Alex ride one of them. Yes sweetheart, your poppa and brother are fine. I talked to them last night. You slept through it all. Say, are you hungry?" Roman responded as best he could.

"Yes, sir. I am hungry, but poppa and Alex need to eat too. Mister Roman, where is my father? Where are Uncle Jason and Sethie?" Eliza looked up at Roman, her eyes burned bright with hope.

"Would you like to see your Uncle Jason? Braun, Dean and Seth?" Roman again hoped to avoid the subject of Wade. Maybe Jason could help.

Eliza clapped her hands. "Uncle Jason! Carry me, please?" She spoke a bit more childish in her excitement.

Roman laughed softly. "Of course, my lady. To Uncle Jason." He stood and settled Elizabeth on his left hip.

Heath had just brought Jason more broth and bread, along with the coffee he wanted. Heath then left to bring more food for the three other shipwreck victims. They all perked with smiles when they saw Roman with a very awake and alert Elizabeth Barrett.

"Uncle Bird!" Eliza called out when she saw her uncle. She had a beautiful, bright smile on her lips.

Jason's eyes filled with tears of joy. He held out his arms to his niece. Jason said nothing when Roman happily handed Eliza to him. Jason hugged her close and inhaled her baby scent. Eliza snuggled against her uncle and felt even safer.

"Oh baby, I am so happy to see you. Are you alright? Mister Heath will bring you something to eat." Jason looked over at Heath, brow arched.

Heath was already on his feet, he'd just returned with more food and hot drinks for the others. He didn't mind one bit as the red head smiled at Jason and Eliza.

"I have something special for you, fresh out of the oven. I'll be right back, sweetheart." Heath replied with a soft caress to Eliza's cheek.

"Thank you..." Eliza smiled back at Heath. She then looked over at Seth, Dean and Braun. She waved to her care givers with much enthusiasm. Seth waved back with a huge smile on his face. He was happy, both his little charges were safe. For now, that was all that mattered.

Eliza sat happily, cross-legged on the bed. She had her back to Jason, as her Uncle ran a comb through her raven waves. For Jason, it felt so good to do something… normal.

Roman had left uncle and niece to have their moment. He went over to check his three other patients. As there was more room, he sat on the edge of Braun's cot. He had to talk to them about Eliza.

Roman leaned forward to whisper softly. "First of all, she is perfectly fine. She only has a couple of bruises on her knees, but that's all. However, there is a problem. She's been asking about her father. Adam and Alex are still sleeping, so I just avoided the question. I take it she and Lord Barrett were close?" He looked at Seth. He guessed the young man knew the children's thoughts more than anyone, save their parents.

Dean rubbed Seth's back when Seth let out a deep sigh. "Yes they were very close. Eliza is a father's girl, while Alex clings to Adam. Together, the four of them were so close. They are wonderful parents. Never talked to them like babies, never spoil them, but they never want for anything. Both their Lordships thought the rule about children being seen and not heard is ridiculous. I've seen Eliza talk with Heads of State like she was thirty years old. Then be covered in mud from playing with Alex. Those two children are the delight in all of us. Now, we will have to be there to get Adam and the children through whatever we have to get through, and we will do so; gladly, with honor." Seth spoke with pride and deep affection for the family.

Dean spoke up. "We stand with what Seth said; a thousand percent. Adam… his Lordship… will be… shattered if Lord Wade _has_ perished. As horrible as it sounds, I hope he does wash up, alive or… dead. Adam will never rest unless he knows for certain of Lord Wade's fate." He gave his own emotion filled sigh. As Wade's footman, Dean felt a bit directionless and without Seth, Dean would have felt totally lost.

"I agree, Dean. Lord Adam needs to know, one way or another. If I know anything, it's this; if his Lordship is alive, he _will_ find Adam and the children. Is there really a chance?" Braun looked at Roman with confusion etched on his bearded face.

Roman also sighed. The three men looked to him to answer a question he had no answer for. "I wish I could answer you, but I can't. There is a chance Lord Wade could appear, but, the more time that passes, the less likely that is. His fate might not ever be known. My father, the village Chief, has said this is your home for as long as you want and you are all most welcome here. When you're feeling up to it, and ready, he has huts prepared for you. It is Fa'a Samoa, the Samoan way." He answered the only way he could. Roman just wished the answer could have been better.

Seth put a friendly hand on Roman's arm. "We appreciate your father's welcome. I'm sorry if you think we expected you to make a miracle answer about his Lordship. It's just…we...not to be rude...but, we know their Lordships...Adam drew his strength from Wade. Never were two people more suited to each other, or loved each other like they do...did...oh…Lord Adam will be totally devastated." He leaned on Dean's shoulder.

As Roman talked to the three servants, Heath returned with food for Eliza. "Here you go, sweetheart. My special banana muffins, honey-butter and fresh, cold milk." He set a small wicker tray down on the little bedside table next to Jason's bed.

"Thank you, Heath." Both Jason and Elizabeth spoke at the same time. Eliza, Jason and Heath giggled about it. Jason then settled in to help his niece with her tray of food.

"You two enjoy. I need to go help my parents. They will be here soon to check on all of you. If you need anything, call for Roman. Trinity will be here soon with fresh clothes and bathing things. I'll be back later. I have to teach at the village school this afternoon." Heath leaned over and kissed the top of Eliza's head.

Jason gently took Heath's hand in his. "Thank you, Heath. I appreciate everything very much. I bet you are a good teacher, children are naturally drawn to you. Come back when you can, maybe bring a deck of cards or chess game?" He looked at Heath with expectation.

Heath beamed. "Yes, I will. I love chess. I'm not very good, father tries to help me, but pa is just too good. I will see you later." Heath flushed a bit as Jason reluctantly let go of his hand. Heath hurried off to face the rest of his day, even though he'd rather stay and talk to Jason.

A few hours later found the well fed shipwreck victims taking deeply sated naps. Eliza was curled up with her Uncle Jason. Shawn smiled down at them as he checked that they were well tucked in.

Shawn changed the sheets on Adam's ward bed, he felt a tug on his pant leg. "Gotta go!" Alex stood there, he bounced a bit with one hand on his crotch, the other twisted in Shawn's pant leg.

"You need to go to the water closet?" Shawn asked as he picked Alex up in his arms.

Alex nodded, almost violently. "Pweese, go!" He wiggled in Shawn's arms, enough that Shawn had to tighten his grip so Alex wouldn't tumble out of his embrace.

"Well, then we'd better go and quickly. You're a big, brave boy to come tell Uncle Shawn." Shawn hurried to a small hut, further back in the jungle.

There were water closet huts scattered around the village. Every two months, new holes were dug and the huts moved. The old holes were filled in. It was something Hunter taught the villagers. He also warned them that the water closets should never be within a certain distance of the underground freshwater river that supplied Apolima Island with good, clean water.

Alex nearly cried with relief when Shawn undid the last button of the under-hose the toddler wore. When he was finished, Shawn put Alex back together, then took him outside. There was a barrel of rain water, a pannikin of soft soap and a towel. Alex watched intently as Shawn showed him how to wash his hands. Alex wanted to play with the odd, soft soap.

"No, Alex. It isn't for play time. Say, would you like to draw me a pretty picture?" Shawn picked up the toddler and carried him back to the hospital hut.

Shawn let Alex sit at the desk in Hunter's office in the corner of the ward. Shawn sat in a chair next to the desk and began to think about his sermon on Sunday. He wanted it to be of comfort to the shipwreck victims. Shawn also couldn't help but think about Adam's husband, would there be a last miracle?

Roman, with Hunter's permission had laid down to take a nap in the hospital ward. Hunter, in the meantime, looked over each of his patients. Roman had woken. He went to the little room and saw that Adam was still sound asleep. He turned when he felt Hunter's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I've seen this before. His mind has shut down… to avoid dealing with the losses of the baby and possibly his husband..." Hunter paused and pulled a lovely silver watch from the small pocket in his vest. He pressed the case to open the cover. He checked the time, then spoke again as he pocketed his watch.

"We'll let him sleep till five, then we will have to encourage him to eat and drink. I'll get his brother to wake Adam, with the children. That should help. By the way, thank you for speaking to your father about the huts for our survivors. The sooner they can settle in, and feel part of the village, the better. It may be a long time, if ever, that anyone comes looking for them." Hunter gave Roman a look of pride and fatherly admiration.

Roman smiled. "Tama was happy to help. The huts will be repaired and cleaned by morning. Maybe someone will come for them. After all, as Jason said, it was a royal appointment, an important job for Adam's husband. Surely they will know when the Barrett's don't show up in Sidney. Whatever happens, we will make sure they feel like part of the village and part of the family." Roman gave a shrug.

Hunter gave a nod. "Well, that's true. The Barrett's won't be ordinary missing people. Still it's best not to get their hopes up, about anything. Alright, I have some work to do. I'll be here, so you can go home if you want, you didn't get much sleep."

"I'm alright, the nap refreshed me. I'm just going to sit here and read my anatomy text. Plus, if Adam wakes on his own, I don't want him to panic that the children aren't here with him. The less stress the better." Roman shook Hunter's hand. Hunter left and Roman settled on the window seat with his thick text book. The text books were the ones Hunter had learned from, plus some newer ones that Hunter had bought to take on his travels to stay as current as possible.

However, Roman didn't open the book. Instead the Samoan focused on the man sleeping in his bed. Even though part of Roman felt guilty, he found himself admiring Adam's beauty. Roman thought Adam was the most handsome man he had ever laid eyes on. Oh, at one time, there was a brief thought from not only his parents, but from the Helmsley's as well, that a romance would blossom between Heath and himself. It didn't happen. Heath and Roman were like brothers. They were best friends and everyone was fine with that.

Roman knew it was wrong to even think about sharing a bed with Adam. But, he couldn't help but wonder how those glorious legs would feel, tangled with his as he made love to Adam. Roman wondered how good Adam's pouty lips would feel, pressed against his.

Roman mentally slapped himself for his wicked thoughts so hard, he actually flinched. The problem was, no one had ever affected him like Adam. Were the feelings real or just pure carnal lust? It had been a very long time since he'd slept with someone, and that had been a one time encounter, just for the sex.

Sika and Atta, Roman's parents were anxious for their only son to marry and have children. The royal line needed to continue. They were pleased that Roman studied to be a doctor, but still, they wanted grandchildren. The problem for Roman was, no one in the village held his interest, nor did anyone in the northern village. Roman had thought about going to the two larger Samoan Islands, but he couldn't motivate himself to make the journey.

Roman's thoughts turned to Elizabeth and Alexander. He knew that Eliza, especially would have a hard time. He smiled at the memory of how easily the little girl had warmed up to him. He had noticed how much different Eliza looked from Adam, especially her raven hair. Roman wondered if Wade had black hair. Maybe that was why Eliza took to him, because he had black hair like her father. Alex had Adam's same mix of dark and light blond hair, and his face was a near mirror of Adam. Still Roman could see signs of another person in Alex. Wade must have been as handsome as Adam.

With a smile, Roman peeled his eyes off Adam and began to read his medical text book. It was a beautiful afternoon, and the warm sun smiled on him. It wasn't long till the book fell from Roman's lap. The warmth and songs of the birds had lulled Roman into a deep sleep.

When Alex began to get bored with drawing, he kept interrupting Shawn's sermon writing. Shawn was kind and very patient with the toddler. However, Seth could see that Shawn was really desperate to keep on with his work.

"Alex, come to me, show me your drawing." Seth called out softly. Shawn set Alex down from the chair and handed the boy his drawing. Alex toddle-trotted over to his care taker. Shawn flashed Seth a very grateful smile of thanks and went back to work.

Heath returned with a chess board and a small wooden box that contained the black and white chessmen. Seth once again helped by calling Eliza over to join Alex. The two children and Seth sat on the bed while Dean sat on his own cot next to them. Braun sat up in his bed and read a book about an orphan named Oliver Twist.

Eliza and Alex watched Dean, totally entranced as he folded bits of paper into animal shapes. He'd made a swan and a frog, and now he worked on folding a rabbit. Seth's eyes were filled with the same wonder and awe as the children. He had no idea Dean knew the art of paper folding.

Heath sat at the foot of Jason's bed, the chess board between them, a few moves had been made. It was Jason's turn, he studied the board, to move his queen's black knight or the king's black bishop.

"So, do you teach full time or just in the afternoons?" Jason asked as he finally moved the knight.

Heath scratched his head, his face scrunched in confusion, he would have chosen the bishop. "No, I teach whenever Tiffany has to be here. I would love to teach all the time, I love it. What do you do for a job?" He asked as he moved a pawn one square forward.

"I worked in a bank. I helped people invest their money, so they could make more. I wanted to make a change in Sidney. I still want to do something in banking or trading. Maybe as a teller, helping people, or maybe in loans, to help people make a better life for themselves. I like the hustle of business. Guess there isn't a bank here for me to work in." Jason gave a bit of a laugh. He moved the bishop and leaned back against his pillow to wait for Heath to make his next move.

Heath laughed a bit as well. "No, no banks here, no need, because there is no money. The villagers barter with each other for things. You know, a dozen eggs for a pound of cheese, that sort of thing." Heath paused, made his move then spoke again.

Worry filled Heath's voice. "Jay, will you be too bored here? You know, it could be a long time before a ship makes a portage."

Jason quickly made his next move. "I'm sure, once we don't show up in Sidney, Queen Victoria will send out a search party. I'll find something to do in the mean time, like teach you how to play chess." Heath had made his next move; the wrong one.

"Check mate. You actually play a fairly good game." Jason stated with a sly wink to the red head.

Heath chuckled. "I zigged when I should have zagged. It could take a long time for a rescue ship. Don't build up false hopes. It could be months and months, not weeks..." Heath paused, he stopped putting the chessmen back in their box. He continued, a sad look on his face. "What about your brother? I know what you said about him, being heartbroken, but.." Heath didn't know how to say what he wanted to say.

Jason sighed, Heath's white queen in his hand. "Adam is strong and brave, but Wade is the one that he drew it from… I told you that. Anyway, I honestly don't know how he will react. When our parents were killed, we had each other and that helped, but, Wade was the one that kept us… Adam… centered. Without Wade to… I just don't know. Maybe if Calaway, our butler were here, Adam would be alright, but with him missing as well… it scares me, Heath. Adam might just decide to join Wade." Jason looked at Heath with not only sadness, but with a bit of fear in his eyes.

It wasn't Heath's voice that replied, it was Roman's. He'd woken up to check on his patients and he wanted Jason to help him attempt to wake Adam.

"He'd do that? Leave his children? I know he is your brother, but Adam has to be stronger than that." Roman's brow arched. He was bewildered by Jason's words.

Jason shrugged. "He might. You see, Wade was his everything. Adam's life revolved around Wade and the children. Adam made sure that their home shone like a diamond in Grand Society. Adam's relentless work is what got Wade the royal appointment in Sidney. Wade worshiped the ground Adam walked on as well. They were a team, an unbeatable team. I just do not know what Adam will do. But, I will do everything I can to keep him from being or doing something stupid."

Roman rubbed his bearded chin in thought. "He will have to be kept busy. I need a nurse, maybe he could help me. It would take pressure off Trinity, give her more time with Jim and Vallea. Anyway, I came to ask for your help, Jason."

Jason put the queen in the box. "He'd make a good nurse. What can I help you with?" It was his turn to arch a brow at Roman.

"We want to wake Adam. He needs to eat and drink, move around a bit. Hunter and I thought he might respond better with you there. Heath, can you bring some hot broth and a cup of tea for Adam? Oh and some fresh water, please?" Roman explained in a more professional tone of voice.

Jason moved to stand. He needed a bit of support until his legs grew steady. "Um… is there a water closet?" He wasn't sure how it exactly worked on an island. So far, he'd only used the bed pan that Hunter had provided.

"Yes, we don't have real water closets, but we do have outhouses. Come on." Roman kept a light hand on Jason's lower back, just his case his legs buckled.

Jason looked over at his niece and nephew. They were once again asleep, with Dean and Seth's legs as their pillows. Braun still read while Dean and Seth whispered to each other. Even from a distance, Jason could see the love that flowed between the two servants. Jason couldn't help but wonder about Luke, he sighed deeply.

Heath went to fetch Adam's food and drink, while Roman took Jason to the hospital water closet. Shawn still worked at the desk and Hunter had gone to speak to Braun, Seth and Dean.

Roman and Jason returned. Before Roman opened the door to his little room, Jason took a deep breath. "We've got a rough time ahead. Well, let's go wake my baby brother." Both men laughed. It would be better for Adam to be roused with humor instead of grim faced sadness.

Jason entered the room first. He stopped so short, Roman crashed into the back of the sandy haired man. The bed was empty, and Adam was no where to be seen. Where could he have gone?


	12. A Debilitating Vigil

"Adam? Addy? Where are you?" Jason called out for his little brother. He even looked under the bed; anything was possible.

"Shawn?" Roman called out to the preacher. He too looked under the bed. There was a small wardrobe in the corner, but after a look, Adam wasn't there.

"What is it, Roman?" Shawn asked with a curious cock of his head. Both Roman and Jason were on their hands and knees as they looked under the bed for a second time.

Both men stood, Roman replied. "Did you see Adam? Maybe he went to the outhouse?"

Shawn shook his head. "No, I didn't see or hear Adam. He would have had to ask where to go to the bathroom. Adam hasn't been shown the water closet yet. Is he with the children?" He turned and took a few steps back so he could see into the ward.

"No, I don't see him. Well, he can't have gone far, this is the only way in or out of this room." Shawn's hands were on his hips, he was perplexed.

Roman noticed something. He realized his anatomy textbook wasn't on the window seat where he'd left it, as a matter of fact, he didn't see the thick book anywhere. He walked over to the window and looked out and down.

"He climbed out of the window..." With a grunt, Roman leaned out of the window and grabbed his book. "He must have knocked this off the window seat on his way out. I see bare footprints in the dirt too." Roman held up the book to prove his point.

It then hit Jason, he knew exactly where his brother had gone. "I need clothes. I'm pretty sure I know where he went… to the beach… to look for Wade." He looked from Roman to Shawn, a look of panic on his face.

Shawn didn't hesitate. "We are close to the same size. Come on, we'll go to our hut." Shawn waved his arm to show Jason the way.

Roman watched Shawn and Jason leave. Roman decided, that in the meantime, he'd go to the beach. He didn't think Adam needed to be alone. He didn't want to draw attention, so, Roman easily climbed out of the window and headed down toward the beach.

Earlier in the afternoon….

Adam woke up with a start from a terrible dream. When he sat up and looked, he realized it hadn't really been a dream, it was real; very real. There had been a shipwreck, and he had been washed up on an island shore. Adam remembered his precious children and dear brother were alive, as were Seth, Dean and Braun.

Adam also remembered the dear little baby that had been taken from him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he ran his hand over his now empty abdomen. The tears fell in rivers when Adam then realized Wade was not there. Adam knew he could not survive without his beloved husband. Wade was his strength.

The beach! Adam knew he had to get to the beach. He had to be there when Wade arrived. Adam slowly got out of the bed. He felt a little dizzy from lying down so long and a lack of food. Well, eating didn't matter, but he drank the glass of water that sat on the bedside table. After a few moments, Adam felt a bit stronger. He didn't want to have to face a bunch of questions or even worse, sympathetic looks. He looked over at the large window with a wide sill for a seat.

It made Adam bite down hard against the pain he felt as he climbed out of the window. The pain probably came from losing the baby and being back on land. After several cautious steps, Adam found his land legs. It wasn't hard to find the beach, he could see it through the trees.

When Adam emerged from the cooler jungle, he heard voices further up the beach. He could see that a group of four villagers picked up things from the sand and put them in a barrel on a cart. While he was curious, Adam didn't want to talk to anyone. He sat down on the sand, beside a large boulder that, hundreds of years ago, had rolled down onto the beach. Adam was completely hidden from view, just what he wanted.

"Oh Wade, my love, where are you? Why did you have to go back for those papers? Why, Wade, why? Why did God take our baby? We would have been halfway to our goal of six children. Why, Wade? Why can't I go with you? Come and get me, my darling. God, please, take me to Wade. Please, don't leave me hear without Wade." Adam's tears rained down as he made his silent prayer.

Shawn and Jason didn't want to raise an alarm that Adam had gone missing, so they quietly left the hospital. Shawn led Jason down a path outlined by beautiful flowers, the likes of which Jason had never seen.

"Heath and I replanted the flowers from deep in the forest. My son has a natural green thumb." Shawn explained as they hurried along.

"It's wonderful. We don't have flowers like this in Canada. Adam has a green thumb too, his garden back at Barrett Manor was the best in all of Ontario Provence. Oh Shawn, we have to find Adam." Jason tried not to sound as panicked as he felt.

Shawn stopped as they arrived at the Helmsley's hut, which was more like a multi room house. "Don't worry, son. It's not a large island. I am sure he is on the beach, and I am also sure Roman is already there, looking. Come on, I have a trunk of things I don't wear anymore. You are welcome to them."

Jason was awestruck as he entered the Helmsley's hut. However, hut was not the right word, it was a home. While everything was made of native woods and bamboo, it was exactly like a real house. There was even a beach rock and shell fire place. There was a main living area with a kitchen, two bedrooms and two office type rooms, one for Hunter and one for Shawn.

The windows were large and of course, had no glass, but there were blinds and shutters to keep out any bad weather. There were also goat and sheep hide rugs scattered about the wooden floor. Various knick-knacks from their travels tastefully decorated the walls or sat on shelves.

"Shawn, this isn't…well…not what I pictured when I heard the word hut. It's wonderful." Jason fingered a Chinese jade figure that sat on a small teak wood table. It truly was a beautiful home.

Shawn chuckled. "Well, we are bit more…western, but still, most of the huts are like ours. Now, come on let's get you dressed." He led Jason to the bedroom he and Hunter shared.

Heath came back into the house. He'd been down to the village smoke shed to get duck bones to boil to make more broth. He heard his pa and Jason talking.

"Pa, I'm back. Is something wrong?" Heath asked as he put down the package of duck bones.

Shawn came out of the bedroom and explained why he and Jason were there. "I'm sure Adam will be alright, pa. He has more strength than he gets credit for. It didn't all come from Wade." Heath gave a shrug.

Shawn smiled at his son. "One of your feelings? Just so you know, I agree with you. By the way, do you mind if I give some of your toddler clothes to Alex? I know you want them for your own children, but Alex needs them. It is up to you." Shawn knew his son had a gift for reading people, and he respected it.

Heath nodded. "Of course Alex can have some of my old clothes. I'm sure someone has somethings for Eliza, Trinity maybe. I'd better start the broth, Adam will be hungry, as well as the others."

Shawn gave his dear son a kiss on the cheek. "You're a good boy, Heath. Your father and I are so proud of you. Finding you was the best day of our lives. I love you, son." He gave Heath a hug and another kiss.

"I'm glad it was your doorstep that was chosen. I am who I am because of you and father. I love you both." He returned the hug, and kissed Shawn's cheek.

Jason quickly swiped his eyes. The exchange between Heath and Shawn made him miss his own father. He also knew how much Adam missed his mother. When would happiness find their family? It was going to be a happy, new life in Sidney, but once again, Jason felt kicked while he was down. Where was this God that supposedly took care of people?

On the beach, Roman spoke to his fellow villagers. No one had seen Adam, they had been too busy picking up debris from the shipwreck off the beach. Mostly it was bits of wood and an occasional piece of stray cloth.

Roman started back down the beach. He saw Lookout Rock, the boulder that had crashed onto the beach. Roman could get a good view from the apex. He prayed Adam hadn't done something stupid, like try to drown himself.

Adam didn't hear the sounds as Roman deftly climbed up to stand on the top of Lookout Rock. Adam's head was buried in his hands as he continued to sob and speak to his thoughts.

"Please God, take me to Wade. I can't…what do I tell his children? Oh please, either bring him back to me, or send me to be with him. Where are Mark and Glenn? Why did you take them from us? I can't live without my Wade, I just can't. Oh Wade, Wade…I love you so damn much..." Adam's voice cracked into wracking, heart wrenching sobs. It was a sound that ripped at Roman's very soul.

Roman climbed down the boulder and sat down in the sand next to Adam. He reached out and gently rubbed the blond's back. Roman didn't speak, because he simply did not know what to say. What he did hope, was for Adam to know he had support.

It took Adam a moment to realize he was no longer alone. The touch on his back was so much like… "Wade?" Adam asked with hope, but he didn't dare look.

Roman sighed. "No, it is me, Roman. You worried us when you vanished. Is…there anything I can do?"

"Bring Wade back or, do something that will send me to him." Adam replied flatly. He still had his head buried in his arms, his bent knees a perfect resting place for his forehead.

Roman continued to caress Adam's back. "I'm sorry, I can't and I won't. I'm so sorry about Wade and your other friends. I don't want you to get false hopes, but there is still a slight chance they could come ashore. But Adam, you have to face the fact, that the more time that passes, the less likely that will happen. My friend, you need to brace yourself for the fact that your husband is…in Heaven. I can understand how you are feeling. I…my baby sister died a few years ago, she was my world. You see, she wasn't…born right. She was really never more than a five year old mentally. A few of the village children shunned her, made fun of her. They didn't really mean any real harm, but it hurt Malia, she was aware enough. I was her protector. She followed me everywhere, like a puppy and I didn't mind. I was able to teach her how to read and write a little..." His own voice cracked with emotion as he spoke about his dear sister.

It was enough to make Adam turn his tear stained face toward Roman. The Islander's eyes were red, and few tears trickled down his handsome face.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Roman. She sounds like she was a real sweetheart. How… what happened to her?" Adam found that it took his mind off Wade, if only for a moment.

Roman sniffed, he looked at Adam. "We were picking ginger flowers to make garlands for a village Fá Alavelave, that is Samoan for a family gathering. Anyway Malia let out a squeal of pain. I thought she'd pricked her finger or that a bee had stung her, so I didn't panic. Then she let out another squeal and collapsed. She was…gone… just…gone. Later, Hunter told me a blood vessel in her brain just…exploded. There was nothing anyone could have done. I know that now, but it took me a while to accept it, but I did. I will always miss her, and she will always have a piece of my heart. I had to learn to go on without her. Now, I know a sister isn't a life mate, but the feeling of loss… I can understand how hard this is for you. You must know, that _you_ are the only one who will be able to comfort your children. They will need you, Adam." Roman finished with a hug to Adam's shoulders.

Adam's brow crinkled. "That's terrible, what happened to your sister. Don't… take this… at least it was quick…what if Wade…no water, no food…burning in the sun.. I can't… Oh I can't… bear...the...thought..." He exploded in tears again. Adam felt himself pulled into Roman's arms. He clung to the larger man like a baby.

Shawn and Jason arrived at the beach. Like Roman had before, all they saw were the villagers on the beach. They had moved further down the beach and continued to pick up debris.

"Where could he be?" Jason asked as he shielded his eyes with his hand, like a military salute.

Shawn looked as well. "Let's go this way. There is a little bay, maybe he went there. We wouldn't see him from there. Don't worry, I am sure he is alright." Jason gave a nod and followed Shawn as they headed toward the bay. It meant they would pass Lookout Rock.

When Adam's brother and the preacher got to the boulder, they heard Adam's sobs. With a glance at each other, Jason and Shawn went around to the side of the great stone. Roman still held Adam as the blond cried. They also noticed Roman's tears.

Jason called out softly. "Hey, brother." He sat down in the sand, in front of Adam.

Adam gave a deep sniff. "Jay? Where is Wade?" He looked to his brother for the answer. Jason always had the answers.

With a sigh, Jason placed a hand on Adam's knee. "I don't know, Addy. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I'm here, little brother, no matter what, I am here and so are Eliza and Alex. They are going to need you. They need you to be strong." Jason gave Roman and Shawn a desperation filled look. His brow was deeply knit.

Shawn had sat down next to Jason. "Adam, your brother is right. I know it's hard to be strong, but harsh as it may be, life must go on. You survived. You need to take that gift and make Wade proud." He had to get Adam to focus on life, on his children. He could read in Adam's eyes that the man was close to trying to join Wade.

"Gift? How is Wade not being here a gift? How is surviving without Wade, a gift?" Adam had a bit of anger in his voice and spark in his eyes.

Jason gave a bit of a smile, there was a bit of fire in Adam, it was a good sign, even though it meant an angry Adam could be a total bastard.

It was Roman who responded. "You surviving to keep your children from being orphaned _is_ a gift."

"How would Wade feel about you giving up?" Jason interrupted Roman and spoke to Adam.

"Wade asked you to be strong and brave. I happen to think you, me, Alex, Eliza, Seth, Dean and Braun are very lucky to be here, alive and unscathed. Don't know about it being a gift, but it's damn lucky. Come on back now, you need to eat, and the children need to see that you are alright. They need to know that you are here for them. Please, Adam." Jason's eyes bore into Adam's but they were filled with love.

Adam looked at Jason. Many thoughts ran through his head. For now, he would agree, besides he _did_ need to see his children first.

"You're right. All of you are right. I need to be with my children. Thank you, all of you. It is hard, but I have to try. Help me up, brother?" Adam smiled at Jason. Jason easily helped Adam up to his feet. Together, the brothers headed towards the hospital, arm in arm as they walked.

Roman held Shawn back. "I don't like it, Shawn. He changed his attitude way to quickly. I barely know the man, but… he is up to something."

Shawn nodded. "I happen to agree with you. If I get a chance, I'll ask Jason what he thinks. In the mean time, let's keep this thought to ourselves. Oh and we should keep a close eye on Adam. I am worried." They followed the brothers up the small incline to the village.

When Adam and Jason got to the hospital, Adam hesitated at the door and drew a deep breath. He looked over at Jason. "What...how…what do I say to them?" He wanted Jason to tell him what to do, like Wade sometimes did.

Jason laid a hand on Adam's shoulder. "The words will come. It is best to just speak what comes instead of trying to think of something to say." He gave his brother a smile of encouragement.

Adam nodded. "Good advice, brother. Well here goes nothing." Adam took another deep breath and entered the hospital as Jason held the door open.

Alex and Eliza had woken from their naps. They were on the cot with Seth. It looked like he was telling them a story. When they heard the door open, both children grinned. They got up off the bed and hurried to their poppa. Adam knelt down and caught them in his arms. Adam hugged them tight.

"My darlings, are you alright?" Adam asked as his children snuggled up against him.

"Wiza has a blues on her kwees." Alex pointed to the bruise that ran across both of Eliza's knees.

Adam smiled. "You mean a bruise. Well, you've both had bruises before, so nothing to cry about, is there? Are you hungry?" He still held his children close.

"No poppa. Mister Heath made us good soup and banana muffins. Alex drank three glasses of milk" Dean made a frog that jumped and Sethie told us stories. We waited for you to wake up." Eliza explained like the tiny adult she was.

"I'm glad Mister Heath fed you so well. You love muffins. I swear Alex, you will turn into a cow one day..." Laughter broke out when Alex interrupted with a loud "moo". Even Braun laughed, which hardly ever happened.

Adam kissed Alex's cheek. "You are just precious. Well, poppa is hungry. Do you want to sit with me or listen to the end of Seth's story?"

"Tory! Tory! But poppa, eat wif Swethie." Alex tugged on Adam's arm to lead him to Seth's cot.

"Alright, Alright, you little monkey. I would love to hear the story." Adam let his children lead him. Adam was glad, so far, they had not asked about their father.

Jason joined his family and Shawn went to help Heath with the food. Roman motioned for Hunter to step into the office area of the hospital. He filled the Doctor in on his, Shawn's and Jason's fears about Adam.

Hunter rubbed his bearded chin. "All we can do is keep an eye on him. I honestly don't think he will try to do himself in, but I can see him letting himself waste away to nothing. I think our Adam is a very complex person." Hunter gave Roman a pat on the shoulder.

"I thought to maybe keep him busy. I think Adam would make a really great nurse. It would be a help to Tiffany. Would you have any objections?" Roman looked at his mentor and teacher with an arched brow.

Hunter's lips curved into a smile. "I think that's a fine idea. It would be wonderful to have another trained nurse. Especially if we have another outbreak or bad storm. You know how exhausted we were, patching up cuts, bruises and broken bones after the storm that brought them here." Hunter thought it was a fantastic idea.

"Good. I will speak to Adam about it. Oh, have you got time to help me with a few questions that I have with my anatomy lesson?" Roman asked with a smile. He really hoped Adam would agree to nurses training.

Hunter nodded. "Yes, I have time, ask me anything." Hunter's tone changed to a more teacher-like voice as he looked at his student.

Heath and Shawn served another round of the delicious duck broth. This time Heath had added plenty of meat and vegetables. Now that they had some previous food in their systems, Shawn had said it was time to slowly add more protein and vitamins. It was better to add it back slowly so their patients wouldn't get sick. There were also chunks of fresh baked bread and bananas, with plenty of milk, hot tea or coffee to drink.

Jason sighed internally as he watched Adam eat. Adam made a show of eating, but hardly anything actually went into his mouth. It was a trick Adam used when he was upset. Jason would keep watch. Usually the no eating didn't last long, maybe a day or two, but once, after a fight with Wade, Adam kept it up for more than a week. When Wade found out Adam had fainted from lack of food, he fell over himself to make things right with Adam… after he gave the blond a spanking for being so stupid.

The memory of accidentally seeing Adam bent over Wade's lap, bottom bare, being spanked, made Jason burst out in laughter. He quickly hushed himself when Jason realized everyone stared at him. Adam's head was cocked sideways like a curious puppy.

Jason knew he couldn't tell the real reason for his laughter, he had to think fast. "I don't know why, but the memory of you in the stables and the rake incident came to my mind. Guess I needed a laugh."

Shawn and Heath were pouring more drinks. "You can't not tell us the story. What about Adam and a rake?" Heath asked, he just had to know.

Adam flushed. "Well, I guess you'd better tell them then." He quickly took a sip of his milk.

Jason smirked. "My father had just married Adam's mother. Father and I were showing Adam and his mother around our stables. Adam, who I later found out, was never really light on his feet. Anyway, Adam was busy looking at the horses when he stepped on the head of the muck rake. The pole sprung up and smacked Adam right between the eyes. It knocked him off his feet and right into the barrow of nice, freshly mucked out straw. He was covered from head to toe with horse manure. It took a week of washing his hair to finally stop the smell. Ma made him eat every meal in the kitchen." By the time Jason had finished the story, every one laughed, or rather tried not to laugh at poor Adam. Hunter and Roman had come in to the story just as the rake whacked Adam, they too laughed.

"Poppa melled wike hworse newer!" Alex just tittered away, his little hand over his mouth.

Adam tried to look angry, but he too failed. Jason had told the story too well, even he chuckled behind closed lips. However, Adam's hazel eyes sparkled with humor. It made Roman realize how truly beautiful Adam was.

"Yes, I did little boy, for a whole week. Jason, I… thank you… we needed to laugh." Adam gave his brother a grateful, love filled look.

Jason grinned. "Oh don't worry folks. I have a whole library of funny stories about Adam. So if you need a laugh, just ask." He gave Adam a very mischievous wink.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but _that_ library is now closed. Heath, this duck soup is delicious. Is duck the main meat?" Adam wanted the attention off himself. He also thought the texture of the meat was different from duck he knew.

It was Heath's turn to flush. "Thank you, Adam. Actually, goat is the main meat, but I use duck for the broth as it has a lot more nutrition because of the fat. Goose is good too, but they aren't really in season. We have beef as well, but we have to trade with Maivia village for it. We have vegetable gardens, and many of the flowers are edible. A lot of natural herbs, as well as tea and coffee grow here as well. One thing, we will never be hungry."

Jason's attention perked. "Yes, you mentioned trading before. I would love to watch some bartering in action. Do you trade with the two larger islands as well?" Jason looked at Heath, eyes wide with interest.

Adam took the chance to leave. He kissed his two children. "I will be back, I have to go to the water closet." Alex and Eliza nodded, they were occupied with eating the sweet bananas Shawn and Seth had peeled for them.

Roman watched Adam leave. He didn't worry, after all, sometimes you just had to go. Adam had also told his children he would be back. He didn't think Adam would lie directly to anyone, let alone his children. So he concentrated on eating his meal.

Adam did go to the outhouse, but when he finished, he went down to the beach. There was still enough daylight left as he decided to climb up Lookout Rock. From the rock, he would have a great view of the ocean and beach. There were four men of the village on the beach. They sat around a fire and appeared to be eating.

Adam drew his knees up to his chest. He hadn't thought about the fact that he just wore a night shirt. Well, it didn't matter, Adam had made up his mind. He was going to stay put until Wade arrived on shore, one way or another; alive...or…dead.

At the hospital, everyone raptly listened to Seth tell a story about a beautiful girl, her two horrible step-sisters and an evil step-mother. It even held Alex's attention. Heath, Shawn and Hunter had taken the dirty dishes back to their hut.

"Heath, you go listen to the rest of the story, your pa and I will do the dishes. You've done a wonderful job with all the cooking. Thank you, son. You are fine young man." Hunter gave Heath a hearty pat on the shoulder.

Heath smiled with a flushed face. "Thank you, father. I will take those clothes we boxed up for Adam and the children. It was good that Jason made us all laugh. He needs something to do though. There isn't much call for a banker businessman on our island."

Hunter gave a grunt. "Maybe Chief Sika can think of something. Jason might able to organize formal trade with the bigger islands. You know how they ignore us. You go now, or you will miss the story." He ruffled Heath's red hair.

With a laugh, Heath picked up the wooden box that had clothes for Alex and Adam. Tiffany was going to give some things for Eliza.

Heath quietly sat back down, next to Jason when he returned. Seth was at the part of the story where one of the step-sisters cut off her big toe to make the slipper fit. The only ones who didn't give a slight shudder were Eliza and Alex.

Dean always wondered why stories for children were so gruesome. Most of the stories Seth read from Grimm's Fairy Tales were disturbing, but for some reason Alex and Eliza loved them. Maybe it was because, as children, their minds weren't prejudiced to the world. It didn't matter, the children loved them, Seth read and told stories with a magical tone of voice. Dean grinned as Seth became animated during part of the story. His heart beat with love and thankfulness that Seth was alive, well and with him.

"...then the Prince and Cinderella lived happily ever after. The end." Seth ended the story with a flair of his hands. The group applauded Seth, which made the young man blush.

"More tory! Pweese?" Alex asked as he continued to clap his little hands together.

Jason pulled the boy into his lap. "Now Alex, one story is enough. Seth is probably tired." He tried to be firm, but kind. Alex could be down right pushy, like Adam.

Seth looked at Jason with a smile. "I really don't mind, sir. If it makes them happy." He hoped Jason picked up on his hidden meaning. Anything to keep Alex and Eliza from thinking about Wade.

Jason gave Seth a sly wink. "You're the story teller. Go ahead then." He laughed when Alex cheered with a giggle, the snuggled against his uncle. Eliza snuggled against Heath. It made the red head smile. Heath held Eliza close and safe.

Jason arched his brow. Eliza was not one to let a stranger hold her, let alone cuddle. Something about it made Jason's heart ache a little less.

Seth began to tell the story of Briar Rose and the cursed spindle. It only took a few words and Seth once again held his audience captive. Roman was so caught up, he forgot he meant to keep an eye on Adam. He hadn't even realized Adam had not returned from his trip to the outhouse.

Adam sat on top of Lookout Rock. The moon was bright, but the ocean was black as pitch. His beloved was out there in the yawing blackness. He knew deep down, in the pit of his soul that Wade was never going to wash up onto the shore alive. His very heart told him Wade was dead. However, Adam absolutely refused to believe it. There was every chance that Wade could wash up, alive, at any moment. Adam vowed, no matter what, he would be there when Wade came back to him.

While it was cooler on the beach in the moonlight, it wasn't freezing. However, dressed in a thin, cotton night shirt, Adam gave the occasional shiver, especially when the light breeze blew in off the water. He pulled his knees up tighter.

The four men of the village, who sat around a fire, still had not noticed the lone figure on the rock. Their eyes were trained on the shoreline, and watched for anything new to wash up onto the sand. They talked quietly while they watched. The subject was the survivors and what a miracle it was, especially the two small children. They had doubts that anyone else would wash up, alive or dead. Too much time had passed. It was possible someone could have washed up on one of the larger islands. They decided to ask the Chief to send a search party to each island.

Even though Alex and Eliza had fallen asleep halfway through the second story, Seth continued. There was something comforting about it. It made the survivors feel like everything was normal. It also made them forget that both their leaders were missing; Mark and Wade. Glenn was also missed. Braun, Dean and Seth hoped that whatever had happened, Mark and Glenn were together, how they would have wanted to be.

"...with a kiss from the Prince, Briar Rose's one true love, she awoke from her magic induced sleep. They were soon married, and of course, lived happily ever after." Seth finished the story in a soft voice.

Jason smiled at Seth. "Thank you. You made it better for a while. Well Adam, we'd better tuck your little monkeys into bed." He looked to where he last saw his brother, Adam wasn't there.

Roman looked around. He palmed his face with his hands. He'd gotten so wrapped up in the story he'd forgotten to keep an eye on the beautiful blond. He sighed, then spoke.

"He went to the outhouse. I was… it's been over an hour. I'd better go look for him." Roman got up and started to leave.

Jason handed a sleeping Alex over to Seth. "I'm coming with you. Seth, take care of the children." He gave the servant a nod.

"I'll help." Heath gently laid Eliza down on the cot and stood next to Jason. "I'll get a blanket." Heath went to the supply closet and grabbed a blanket. He then followed after Roman and Jason, who were already half way to the outhouse.

"Not here. He has to be on the beach." Jason looked at Heath and Roman. The trio headed down the path towards the beach.

The path came out of the jungle halfway between Lookout Rock and the fire pit where the villagers kept their vigil. Roman looked toward the rock. He saw Adam sitting on the apex.

"There" Roman gave Jason a nudge with his elbow and pointed toward the rock, and Adam.

Jason sighed. "I can't...well… I can sort of imagine how he feels. I lost Luke, but we weren't… oh, I dunno how to say it, so I don't sound cold and cruel."

"You and Luke barely knew each other. Yes, you will of course miss him. But Adam and Wade were together for a long time. It's alright to feel how you feel, and for Adam to feel how he feels. We just can't let Adam destroy himself in the process of mourning. We can all help." Heath spoke softly to Jason. He wanted Jason to know he was there for him.

"Yes, because he _will_ destroy himself." Jason replied with a sad tone of voice. The three moved down the beach toward Adam.

When they got to Lookout Rock, Jason called up to his brother. "Addy, come inside now, the children need you to put them to bed." He hoped the mention of Eliza and Alex would help.

"No. I am waiting for Wade. They have Seth, and they have you. I am no good to them until I bring their father home." Adam's voice was firm as he continued to s tare out at the black ocean.

Carefully, Jason, with Roman and Heath to help, climbed up on the rock. He sat down next to his brother. He took Adam's chin in his hand to make Adam look him in the eye. Roman and Heath decided to wait on the beach, to give Jason a chance to talk to Adam alone.

"Addy, those children need the love and comfort they can only get from you. Please, Adam. They are watching the beach, come be with your children." Jason nearly begged his brother.

Adam looked at Jason. "No. How can I face them. I will come when Wade gets here and not one minute before. Now go, leave me alone. I am staying right here. Forever if needs be!"


	13. The Salvation of Adam

"Addy, I am not leaving you here, you are going to get sick. You're already shivering..." Jason paused, he called down to Heath. "Hand me that please." He indicated to the blanket Heath held.

Jason draped the blanket over Adam's shoulders. On the beach below, Roman worked to build a small fire as he figured they would be there for a while. If it was what Adam needed, then Roman was bound and determined to be there for the beautiful blond.

"Addy, I know you feel, you know. I was… Luke had agreed to stay in Sidney, so we could… he was going to try to give up the sea; for me. The life on a ship was everything to Luke, but he wanted to try, for me, for us. I had started to really love him, Addy. Now, I will never know if he was finally the one for me. You and Wade had a wonderful life together and two of the most beautiful and precious children ever created. I am sorry he is not here, but you are, and you are your children… _his_ children. How would Wade feel if he knew you were ignoring them? Addy?" Jason spoke in earnest to his brother. He wasn't sure Adam even heard him. Adam was once again staring out at the sea.

Adam pulled the blanket so that his bare feet were covered. "I lost the baby…it was… the last thing Wade gave me...I couldn't protect it. Just like I can't protect Eliza and Alex. I'm sorry about Luke, Jay. But no, I can't go back without Wade. Just let me be, Jason. Please, just let me be."

"I can't Adam. I promised your ma that I would always look after you. I won't break that promise. I also promised… look… before we set sail, Wade and I had a long talk...about you. He didn't want you to know about it, but maybe you should." Jason shrugged. Wade wasn't here, could he really hold to the promise not to mention their conversation to Adam?

Adam turned to look at his brother. "You tell me, Jason. What did you and Wade talk about?" His eyes burned into Jason's. Wade never kept secrets from him. Why now? What could Wade have told Jason that he couldn't have said to him. It made Adam a tad angry.

Jason sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter now, plus, I think you need to know what he said, and what he wanted. It was the night he got the gold watch from the Queen..."

Adam gasped and shook his head. "No, I couldn't have been. So what, are you making something up and just telling me Wade said it? How could you stoop so low, Jason?" Adam was upset and even more anger radiated off the blond.

Jason was in shock. "Adam, I would never, ever do something like that. I swear to you, Wade and I talked that night… till dawn. If I had a Bible, I would swear on it."

Adam growled at his brother and spoke through gritted teeth. "You are lying! I know you're lying because that was probably the night we made the baby! We celebrated his gift from the Queen! So he was with me, not you, _me_!"

Jason let a sly grin play on his lips. "I know. When Wade came to talk to me, I could tell the two of you had been celebrating. That was what inspired him to talk to me about things. He'd waited until you'd fallen asleep. If you don't want to believe me or hear what he said, then it's on you. But I am not lying. Trust me or not, it's your choice." He spoke firmly. Adam could be so damn stubborn sometimes.

Adam suddenly felt sheepish. "Oh… alright. I believe you, Jay. Please, tell me what Wade said. All I do is continue to disappoint him..." He let his words trail off. Once again, he'd spoken first without thinking, it was one of his worst traits.

Jason gave Adam a gentle nudge. Adam smiled softly and pulled the blanket around Jason's shoulder so they could share the warmth. They took a moment of brother to brother connection. After a few moments, Jason spoke.

"Wade said there were things he needed to say. He trusted me and I was and still am honored by that. Anyway, Wade was very aware that taking his family and household on such a long journey was taking a step into danger. He knew something, though not likely, could happen. Wade wanted me to know how he felt about you and the children." Jason paused, and turned a bit, so he could look Adam directly in the eye.

"Wade knew it was the right thing to go to Sidney, but he also had a lot of doubts about uprooting you and the children. You gave him the love, support and encouragement he needed. Oh how that man loved you. Now, what I am about to say is the delicate part. I know you, Adam. Listen first, then you can react. First of all, Wade said if anything were to happen on the voyage, and he didn't make it to Sidney, that I was to look after you and the children, to keep you safe..." Jason was interrupted by Adam.

"I _wanted_ to go to Sidney. I wanted the children to be in a more open society. The Grand Society of Toronto stifled us. I knew he had doubts, we both did, but we decided the voyage and move was the best thing for all of us. I love him, Jason, with all that I am. Him asking you to look after me isn't a surprise. Jason, what else did he say? Tell me the truth. Is this all my fault? Did he agree to move, just because of me? If we hadn't gone, we'd all still be together." Adam stopped with Jason put a hand on his shoulder.

Jason still looked his brother in the eye. "Adam, no, this is _not_ your fault. He agreed to go because he wanted to go. He told me that if the two of you had to suffer through one more society dinner, he was going to move us all to America. He also said if he heard one more blue haired old biddy say, children should be seen and not heard, he would smash her teeth in. The children held better and more interesting conversations at those dinners than most of the adults..." He paused to chuckle, but his words had also made Adam chuckle. They could both imagine several toothless old biddies back in Toronto.

After the brothers hugged, Jason began to speak again. This time, he was serious. "Now, this is the hard part. This is where I want you to listen, and I _mean_ listen. These are the words that directly came out of Wade Barrett's mouth. I'll warn you, he was very blunt and when I think about it, it is almost like he had a clue there would be trouble…." Jason paused briefly, swallowed, licked his lips and continued.

"Addy, my dearest brother, Wade told me that after pa and ma were killed, that you two had a talk. He said you made a promise to one another. He told me that if something ever happened, and one of you should perish..." Jason stopped when Adam let out the most pitiful whimper he'd ever heard another human make.

"No, Jason, no. I can't… I just can't…. he wouldn't really want me too, not really." Adam's emotion filled voice responded. He couldn't even begin to think of it.

Jason sighed. "Addy, you promised him. You and he promised each other that if something happened that you would find love again. That you would remarry and be happy. Addy, he made me swear that you would not cut yourself off and mourn for him the rest of your life. He said, that he knew he would always have a place in your heart, but that you should make room for someone else. Wade wants _you_ to look after the children, to raise them to remember him, but, to love another as their father if the time came. He felt you deserved to be loved, needed to be loved and should be loved..." Once again Jason paused, he tucked Adam's bare feet back under the blanket.

Jason pulled his brother into his arms. "He above all, wanted you to take care of Elizabeth and Alexander. Addy, you've got to stop this vigil and come back to your children, be the poppa they need you to be. I will help you, Addy. So will Seth, Braun and Dean. We have wonderful new friends in Shawn, Hunter, Roman and Heath. You won't be alone, Adam. I promise."

Adam's held in tears fell. "What about at night, in bed. That is when I will be lonely and no one can help me with that, can they? Jay, do you… is Wade really gone?" Adam looked up at Jason through the tears in his hazel eyes. He looked no older than Alex.

Jason pulled his brother in closer. "Oh Adam, as much as I'd like to think there could be a miracle…what does your heart tell you? You and Wade were always connected, even when he had to go to Montreal for Parliament. Remember, you just knew something was wrong and you went to Montreal. You found Wade had broken his arm after his horse refused a fence and threw him during a fox hunt with the other Lords. You always knew when he was in trouble." Jason knew he had to get Adam to say it, to say Wade was actually gone.

Adam gave a tiny guffaw. "I remember, he was so happy I showed up to make him feel better. We both felt that's when Eliza was created..." Adam's voice then lost it's bit of humor; replaced by a whimper.

"There...I can't...feel him anymore. Jason…I can't feel my husband. But still, he could be...he could wash up on shore, alive. I can't face Eliza and Alex until I can answer their question about their father. I have to wait here, I just have to." Adam spoke through the tears and a deep sniff.

Jason sighed internally. He didn't know what else to say. "Adam, that is not fair on me. They are going to come to me and ask not only where their father is, but where there poppa is too. Do you want them to see you like this?" He became stern voiced and grim faced. Jason took Adam by the shoulders.

"Say it, Adam. Say what your heart and soul tell you. Say it. Not only for yourself, but for your precious children." Jason's eyes bore into Adam's. It was now or never. If it was never, Jason wasn't sure what would happen.

Adam looked at Jason with profound sadness. "Jay, don't you understand? If I say it…that...makes...it real. How can I…do that…to...Alex and Eliza…tell me…how..." He was so filled with grief, Adam could hardly speak.

Jason's own eyes filled with tears as he pulled Adam in for the tightest hug yet. "I'm so sorry little brother, I'm so damn sorry. I know Luke is gone. I know it can't begin to compare to Wade, but still, it hurts to say it. For what ever reason, it wasn't meant to be between Luke and I. I just wish to hell it hadn't happened the way it did, but, it did. Addy please, for your sake, the sake of the children and for my sake. I don't relish sitting on top of this rock, cold and starving, but it's what I will do because I promised ma and Wade that I would watch over you. Alex and Eliza will be scared and upset with both of us gone. I am not trying to be funny either. I can not, in good faith, leave you out here alone." Jason gave Adam another hard look.

Adam gave another sniff. "No, Jason. Please go be with Eliza and Alex. You promised _me_ , on the ship, that you would look out for them. I won't say it, Jason. I won't, so stop asking me." Adam's sadness turned to more anger. He was not about to say what Jason wanted him to say.

Jason sighed. "Alright, but will you at least drink a cup of hot tea? I will even put four sugars in it."

With a sigh of his own, Adam nodded. "Yes, I will. But just tea. Jason...I know you only mean good, but I just can't...I can't do that to the children. I love you brother, I really do." He gave his brother a kiss on the cheek.

Jason smiled softly. "I love you too, Addy. I will be back in a few minutes." He returned Adam's kiss, then carefully climbed down from the apex of Lookout Rock. He wasn't surprised to see that Heath sat by a small fire.

Heath smiled when he saw Jason. Jason couldn't help but return the smile. Heath was the epitome of a fresh-faced innocent but, Heath's eyes betrayed the innocence of his face. His eyes told that he'd seen a lot in his young life.

"So, how did it go?" Heath asked as he stood up to speak to Jason.

Jason shook his head. "Not so well. My brother can be very stubborn. I promised him a cup of hot tea. Can you help? Did Roman go back?" He looked around for the Island native.

"No he… oh, here he comes. Yes, I will help you with the tea." Heath answered as Roman returned. He had an arm load of wood. He dropped it by the fire pit then spoke.

"I sent the villagers to bed. No need for everyone to be on the beach. What is this about tea?" Roman asked as he put a bit more wood on the fire. It flared up with sparks and a puff of smoke.

"I am going up to the house to make some. I'll bring you one." Heath gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. Roman loved hot tea.

Roman grinned. "Thanks, Heath. Jason, I take it Adam isn't coming down?" He looked up at the rock.

Jason shrugged. "No, he's not. Not even for Alex and Eliza. I've laid on the guilt, tried reason, but he won't listen. He refuses to say Wade is… dead. He said if he says it, it makes it true and he won't do that to the children. I really don't know what else to say."

Roman looked back up to where Adam sat. "Do you mind if I try? I don't want to step on private family matters if you object." He looked back to Jason, brow arched.

"Why not? Maybe he will listen to someone not family. Just...treat him gently. I mean, he needs a firm hand, but…you know what I mean?" Jason looked at Roman, his brown crinkled and question burned in his eye.

Roman laid a hand on Jason's shoulder. "I do understand, Jason. You'd better catch up to Heath. If I know my friend, you will have a picnic basket full of food to carry. Leave Adam to me."

Jason looked, Heath was halfway up the trail to the forest jungle. With a wink to Roman, Jason trotted off to catch up with Heath.

Roman chuckled softly. "Wonder how long it will take before those two realize they are falling in love..." He paused and looked up at the rock. "Now, to make this one see reason." Roman muttered as he began to climb up Lookout Rock.

"That didn't take long. Where's my tea? Gonna make me come down to get it?" Adam spoke to the person who sat down next to him. He thought it was Jason.

"Jason and Heath will be back soon. Look, I know you don't want to leave, but, would you at least come down to the fire? Warm up, have you tea, then you can come back up here. You really don't want to get sick, do you? I promise you can still see the shoreline, especially in the moonlight. So, what do you say?" Roman gave Adam a friendly nudge with his elbow. He smiled at the hurting man.

Adam looked at the Samoan. Anger still flickered in the forefront of Adam's hazel eyes. "Trying to trick me into leaving? I'll tell you what I told Jason. I am not leaving without Wade."

Roman held out his hands. "No trick. I wouldn't do that to you. You are an adult, you can make your own decisions. I am only concerned for your health, as a doctor in training. Warm fire, hot tea, nothing more, nothing less."

Adam nodded. "The fire would feel good. I am holding you to you word, no tricks. Besides it's starting to hurt to sit up here, it's not the smoothest surface. Help me down?" Adam let Roman pull him up to his feet.

Roman rolled the blanket and draped it over his shoulders. He climbed down first, then helped Adam. During the last few steps down, Roman held Adam by the waist. Soon both men were firmly on the beach.

Roman led Adam to the fire that was on the other side of the rock. It was protected a bit more from the breeze. The air was warm enough that Roman laid the blanket down on the sand so Adam could sit on it. Knowing Heath, Roman knew his dearest friend would bring more blankets.

Adam stretched his long, curvaceous legs out so his feet could be warmed by the fire. Roman had to swallow hard. He still couldn't get over Adam's glorious legs. Roman was a leg man anyway, and Adam's were the best he'd ever seen. He sat down, next to Adam, and tried not to stare.

Adam didn't notice the way Roman looked at him, he was too involved in his own thoughts. He finally took a breath and spoke. "Well, make _your_ speech. Tell me how I am ignoring my children, waiting for the impossible." He was still angry, but his words came out more venom filled that Adam intended.

Roman was taken aback by Adam's tone. He could understand the anger, he'd felt it himself. "Adam, I am not going to say anything. As I said, you are an adult. It is _your_ life, _your_ decision. It's alright to be selfish sometimes. You have to do what is right for you. Again, there is nothing wrong with that. When Malia died, I left our family hut. I was underage by tribal traditions, but I just couldn't stay. Malia and I shared a sleeping room… it was too full of her. My Tina… oh to you… mother, was very angry that I left. It meant more chores for her to do. Like chopping the wood and taking care of our flocks of geese and herd of goats. She called me selfish. My father, however, understood. He helped me build my hut with Jim and Jey. Tina calmed down when she realized that I would still come and help. I will say one thing; remember, geese and goats aren't children." He put a point on his words with the toss of another small log on the fire.

Adam watched as the sparks flew up into the air, and faded into nothing. "I know my children aren't geese or goats, but they have Jason and Seth. I have to wait for Wade. I have to bring their father to them." He continued to stare at the fire, unshed tears glistened in his eyes.

Roman now understood what Jason meant. Adam had dug in his heels and that was that. "It's up to you, it's your life. I know I said I wouldn't lecture and I won't but, you're not being fair to Jason or Seth." He looked over at Adam, and hoped to see some sign of the blond changing his mind.

Adam looked at Roman, his head cocked to one side. "Not being fair to Jason or Seth? How about not being fair to me? Why can't they look after the children while I wait for their father? Am I asking too much?" His brow arched as he kept his eyes on Roman.

Roman gave a shrug. "I suppose not. It takes the pressure off you, can't blame you for that."

Adam cocked his head even more, what was Roman getting at? "What do you mean, Roman? Takes the pressure off me? I'm the one waiting for my husband, their father. Who has more on their shoulders?"

"I meant, you won't have to answer when Alexander and Elizabeth ask where their father is. Jason and Seth will have to deal with answering instead of you. I guess I might do the same thing. It's easier to take the burden off your shoulders and put it on theirs. I can't really blame you." Roman gave another shrug. Maybe being aloof would make Adam think about the truth.

Adam was really riled. He, at that moment did not like Roman Anoa'i one little bit. "Goodness, and I thought Jason tried to lay on the guilt. Why are you doing this to me Roman? I thought you understood. You're just like Jason, you want me to say it. I won't do that to my children. All Jason and Seth have to tell the children is, I don't know. How hard is that? Easier to say than what Jason wants me to say." Adam's voice had gone from anger to annoyance. Couldn't they just leave him alone.

Heath and Jason were on the other side of the rock, a large picnic basket between them. Jason had halted Heath. He leaned over and barely whispered in Heath's ear.

"Wait, Adam might be about to crack. If Roman manages this, I will be thankful to him for all eternity." Jason's voice was filled with hope.

"If anyone can do it, it's Roman. Adam knows you too well. Sometimes a stranger can coax a conversation. Don't worry, Roman won't hurt Adam, I promise." Heath had leaned in to whisper back to Jason. His breath was like a soft, warm tickle in Jason's ear.

Jason smiled softly at Heath. He put his arm around Heath's waist. The couple cleaned in closer to hear the conversation better. Jason smiled again when Heath's arm slipped around his waist.

Roman had one last tactic to try. Roman looked at Adam with a crinkled brow. "Wait, I am confused. I thought all this was just about avoiding your children. I don't understand, what is it that your supposed to say?"

"That Wade is dead and isn't coming back!" Adam cried out in despair. His face froze in a masque of disbelief filled horror…he'd said it.

Tears fell from Jason's eyes as he heard the absolute despair in his brother's voice. He felt Heath's embrace tighten around his waist and he took massive comfort in Heath's closeness.

Roman pulled Adam into his arms. "Say it again, Adam. Just one more time." He encouraged quietly.

Adam Joseph Copeland-Barrett finally let all of his grief pour out like the falls of the Niagara River Wade had once taken him to for a romantic trip. Through the wracking sobs, Adam spoke.

"Wade...is...dead...my beloved...husband...Wade…is dead."

Roman remained silent as Adam curled tighter against him. He let the blond do what ever he needed to do to find comfort. Roman was glad Adam finally admitted that Wade was gone, and wasn't coming back.

Jason and Heath came around the rock to the fireside. They carried the picnic basket between them. Heath spread out another blanket to sit on. Soon they all had cups of hot tea from the metal tea pot Shawn used on beach picnics. Heath settled the pot next to the fire to keep the tea hot.

While Heath had prepared the tea, Adam sniffed deeply. He gave a little hiccup then spoke. "He's really...gone. I could feel it in my soul. I just…I didn't want it to be true...I'm sorry…I just..." Adam was cut off by Jason.

"Addy, it's alright. Are you going back now? You know I will be right there with you; always. By the way, I am very sorry if I got angry. I was just so worried about you, sitting up there, wasting away, the children suffering. I love you, Addy and as I said, I'll be right there with you." Jason had sat on the other side of Adam, he hugged his brother tight.

Adam moved from Roman to Jason and fell into his brother's embrace. Jason rested his chin on top of Adam's blond head. He looked over at Roman. Thank you, Roman." Jason mouthed silently.

Roman gave Jason a nod and smile. He took a sip from his cup of tea. "Thank you, Heath. This tea is just what the Doctor ordered. Are those your banana muffins?" Roman grinned when Heath laughed and handed him a muffin.

Adam sniffed again. "Wade is really gone, isn't he? He won't be coming up on shore?" He nuzzled against his brother. It felt like the whole world had fallen and landed squarely on his shoulders.

Jason spoke softly. "Yes, Addy. I'm so sorry, but Wade is gone. No, I don't think he will wash up on the beach and neither will Luke, or Mark and Glenn. It will be better now that you have said it. You will always have Wade in your heart. Now you need to keep him in their hearts. Eliza is going to take it the hardest. I wish with all that I am that we didn't have to tell them."

Adam sat up and took the cup of fresh tea Heath offered him. "Thank you, Heath..." He took a sip of the hot liquid. His voice filled with emotion. "That's why I refused to say it. I knew it in my heart. I just didn't want to have to tell my babies their father is gone. I'm going to be the one to break the hearts. What if they hate me for it?" He cast a worried look to the three others around the fire.

Heath swallowed his sip of tea. "They won't hate you, Adam. They will depend on you to hold them together. When I learned that I was a foundling, it made me love Shawn and Hunter even more. It's not the exact same situation, but trust me, they won't hate you. But Adam, you have to tell them soon. They will sense you are hiding something from them. They are too young to understand it, but they will feel it. Pa and I will help anyway we can, father too, of course. You are not without friends here, I promise." He gave Adam a warm smile and freshened his cup with piping hot tea.

Adam dropped a few more tears. "Thank you, Heath. I appreciate that. Roman, I was ready to slap your face, but I understand now. You are a good person, thank you. Jason, I love you. There is just one thing. I appreciate the fact you want to be with me, but I have to tell them alone. Preferably not in the hospital." He looked from Heath to Roman.

Roman smiled at Adam. "You can slap me any time, been done before. Your huts will be ready tomorrow. I'm sure that will keep the children occupied till you can tell them."

Thank you very much. Can I… I guess I have to beg, as I have no money. We need clothes. I am happy to wear a lavalava, I wore them in Kai Village. The children love Island clothes. Prince Lot and Kahuna gave them some beautiful things...gone now too, I guess." Adam tried to cheer up, but there was just so much that had been lost. He sipped his tea.

"Ah, that explains the clothing the children had on when we found them. We wondered why white children were in Island clothes. Trinity's mother and aunties are mending them. Trinity also has things for Elizabeth. I gave Alex some of my old clothes, pa saves everything. He also has clothes for you. Jason has on some of pa's things. Seth and Dean will be easy to dress too, but Braun, he may have to go totally Samoan in lavalavas." Heath spoke in a happy voice. Things had lightened up and the mood was better.

Jason, Heath and Roman's eyes flew wide open when Adam collapsed in a sudden fit of laughter. "Oh poor Braun. He was not fond of the lavalava. He looked like a huge, walking flower garden. Maybe he'd be happier in dark colors with no pattern..." Adam's laughter ceased as suddenly as it started. A look of horror crossed his face and his hands flew to his mouth.

Jason put down his cup and pulled Adam into his arms. He knew exactly what the problem was. "Addy, it's alright to laugh. Wade would love it. He once told me your laughter was like a symphony. You know how he loved the symphony. You and the children will need the laughter." He rocked his sobbing brother in his arms.

Roman spoke. "Your brother is right. The first time I laughed after Malia died, I felt so guilty. Then, I remembered her favorite thing was to laugh. She laughed almost all the time. I knew she would want me to laugh and be happy. Wade would want that for you too. Oh and don't worry, Braun can wear some of my uncle's lavalavas, he is about the same size. He only wears plain, dark colors." He'd been glad to hear Adam laugh as well. It had sounded like a an angels chorus.

Adam gave his brother a hug. He wiped his eyes with his hands and sat up. "I felt so guilty, thanks for making me feel better. We are all so grateful the Chief is giving us huts. I can't think about it clearly now, but, I want to be useful to the village. Maybe I could help with the children. Oh, I can't worry about it now. I just wanted to say, we won't just take and not give back and do our share. I still hold a hope we will be found and either go on to Sidney or back to Canada. Oh, that sounded ungrateful. I'm sorry." Adam looked into the fire and sipped his tea.

Roman chuckled. "No, it didn't sound ungrateful. If I were in the same position, I'd want to be found too. About helping, I also understand the need to feel useful. Even Malia felt that way…in her own way. She grew the flowers and vegetables for our village celebrations. Um, I had an idea about something you could do. I don't want an answer now, but I would seriously like you to think about...after things...well, later. I would like you to be my nurse. Hunter agreed with me, it's too much for Trinity. Shawn can help, but he has his pastoral work to do. I think you would be a good nurse. But please, Adam just put it away for now and think about it later." Roman ended with a sip of his own tea.

Adam looked over at Roman. He looked for signs of a joke or other humor. Adam saw that Roman was serious. "I never thought of being a nurse. It is something...no...I can't...not now. After Roman, after we are settled, I will think about it. It would be something useful. Thank you, Roman. Um...I am hungry." Adam had a bit of a flush on his cheeks.

Heath opened up the picnic basket. "I hoped you'd say that. Here you go..." He pulled a cloth covered plate out of the basket. Heath handed the plate to Adam.

Adam took the plate and removed the cloth. "Ooo duck sandwiches? I love cold duck. Thank you, Heath." Adam took a bite so large, his cheeks puffed out like a nut hording chipmunk.

Jason snickered. "Told you he'd eat. Heath, you're a good person." He turned from Heath to Roman. "You're right, Adam would make a very good nurse. When the entire household staff came down with the measles, Adam nursed everyone like he'd trained for years in a hospital. It would also be a good distraction for you; keep your mind occupied." He turned more serious as he spoke to his brother.

Adam let the tears fall again. "You have been so good to us…I'm…if we had to…wash up...I'm very glad it was here..." He leaned against his brother and soaked in Jason's love and strength.

Heath and Roman looked at each other. They didn't exactly know how to respond. Roman gave Heath a shrug, was it alright to be glad someone was shipwrecked?

Roman spoke. "If it had to happen, I am glad you came here. They aren't so welcoming on some of the other Islands, they are not partial to strangers."

Jason looked at Roman. "You ever heard of a ship called The Black Dragon?"

Roman's eyes widened a bit. "McMahon's pirate ship. Yes, we know her. Apparently you do too." It had been a while, but Roman knew the Pirates would eventually land on Apolima again…usually to trade goods.

"Yes. Captain Patterson thought she was going to attack, but they didn't...the storm on the horizon changed their course." Jason explained as Heath began to pack up the picnic basket.

"Maybe she got hit… I hope." Roman growled out his words, his face like thunder. His voice filled with anger.

Heath stopped and laid a hand on Roman's arms. "One of McMahon's pirates, Samoa Joe is from this village. He has stolen ancient family artifacts to sell during their escapades. As you can guess, they aren't overly welcome here. The thing is, Samoa Joe knows, no matter what, they won't be turned away. Good or bad, he is a member of the village. Samoan traditions are different and very strong. You'll see and learn as you settle in. I will say this, my parents and I have been a lot of places around the world, but this is home. You won't find a friendlier people than Apolima Samoans."

"Let's just hope the Black Dragon never returns." Roman still and a growl to his voice.

Adam dried his eyes. "Alright, I'm ready to go back. Just...thank you all for making me realize I need to be with my angels. I...Wade...no...not now..." He sniffed deeply. Adam had cried enough for now.

"You are a strong and courageous man. You would have come around eventually. Remember, you're not alone." Roman's anger about the pirates turned to admiration for Adam as they stood to the leave. Roman doused the fire with wet sand.

Together the four men went back to the hospital. Everyone was sound asleep. Roman told Adam to once again sleep in his bed. While Heath got Adam settled, Jason and Roman went to fetch Eliza and Alex. Roman carried Eliza and Jason had Alex. Neither child stirred as they were placed on the bed on either side of their poppa. Adam immediately felt at peace as he pulled his children close.

"You sleep well, Adam. I'm going to my hut. I will see you in the morning, good night." Roman gave Eliza's cheek a caress with a soft smile on his full lips.

"Good night, Adam. See you in the morning. We're going to help you move into your hut." Heath leaned in and gave Adam's cheek a friendly kiss.

Adam smiled at his new friends. "Good night, and thank you." He snuggled deeper into the bed as Roman and Heath left the room.

Jason sat at the foot of the bed by Adam's feet. "You really alright?" He spoke in a barely there whisper.

Adam looked at his brother. "No, not really. I don't know if I will ever be alright again. I've never been… alone." His eyes not only held sadness, but a bit of fear as well.

Jason gave his brother a soft smile. "You'll be fine, Addy. He will always be here..." He pointed Adam's heart, then continued. "If anyone can do this, it's you. I love you, brother..." Jason stood, he went to where he could kiss the top of Adam's head. "Good night." He also kissed his niece and nephew.

"I love you, brother. Good night." Adam smiled as Jason blew out the fat lamp. The room was bathed in soft moonlight. Jason left the room. Adam was alone, but, he did have his children.

" _I thank you, Lord for sparing my children. Please God, help me. Give me the courage I need to help them grow into good people. Wade, if you can hear me, I love you and I miss you so much. I know you didn't mean to leave us. I'm not angry with you, my love. I'm afraid I can't do this without you. Can you help me, love? Will you watch over us? I love you, Wade Barrett. Always."_ Adam ended his silent prayer, kissed his children and closed his eyes.

The sound of a lone bird echoed through the forest. It's call was like nothing Adam had ever heard before. It had an almost magical tone. In his heart, Adam knew it was Wade's way of telling him he was watching. Adam felt a warmth in his soul. A smile played on his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow would be a very hard day.


	14. Breaking the News

Adam stood in the large, airy main room of his new hut. It had three rooms. The main living/kitchen room and two bedrooms. One bedroom was slightly larger than the other. Adam decided the larger room would go to the children. The hut was also fully furnished.

All the wood was rich teak. A large dining table sat under a large window. Six bamboo and wicker chairs surrounded the table. The woven wicker chair seats and backs had been made from bamboo strips. Adam thought they were better than any mass manufactured furniture from the big city. It was a beautiful suite.

In the living area, there two large teak wood chairs, covered in blue material and stuffed with a combination of wool and goose down. Adam couldn't believe how comfortable it was. There was also a sofa of the same style under another large window. Adam knew the chair by the other window would be his "spot." Small bamboo tables of different sizes were placed around the room, including a low long table in front of the couch. Fat lamps sat around and would light the hut at night. There were also teak wood shelves here and there on the walls.

In the larger bedroom there was the usual large window. There were two small beds, one in each corner of the window wall. The beds were made of bamboo and the goose feather mattresses were supported by a tightly tied rope frame. Goose down pillows and quilts would insure area comfortable, warm, cozy sleep. A teak wood chest sat at the foot of each bed for whatever storage was needed. A large teak wood wardrobe was against the wall opposite the window. A small table sat next to each bed with a fat lamp to stave off the darkness.

Adam's slightly smaller room was set up almost the same as the other. The exception was the bed. It was made to easily hold at least two people and was much longer. It also sat directly under the window. Adam knew he could lie there at night and look at the stars.

In the kitchen there was a cook stove, made of stone and fueled by wood. It also had a dutch over for baking. Adam hoped he could at least cook well enough to keep his children fed. There was also a sink, with a pump that was connected to the fresh water that came from the underground river. Adam thought that somewhere along the way, the Samoan's had learned and adopted western ways. However, he wasn't sure, maybe they had learned on their own.

Adam found bowls of all shapes and sizes, as well as plates, platters and drinking cups, all made of the same monkeypod wood in a cupboard next to the sink. There were also some metal pots and some made of what looked to be some kind of clay. Adam had a lot of questions, but, he had plenty of time to ask them.

"Yoohoo! Anyone home?" Shawn's voice called out.

Adam had been in the children's bedroom. He came out to greet Shawn. "Hello, Shawn. Do come in. I can't get over how much like a house this is. It is hardly what I thought of when I heard the word hut."

Shawn set down the boxes he'd carried in. "I was surprised too. I guess it goes to show, cultures can learn from one another. The sink system and the indoor cooking stove came from us, well Hunter. Not every hut in the village is like this, some are just that, huts. Depends on the family or person. Anyway, these are clothes for you and the children. I must say you do wear a lavalava nicely. I'll bring some rugs over in the next load. Seth and the children are having a wonderful time with Trinity at the hospital. She brought a doll for Eliza and a stuffed toy goat for Alex, they love them. She also has a box of clothes for Eliza. Vallea is only four, but she is a bit bigger than Eliza. Trinity has asked for others to give toys or clothes." Shawn opened a box. He pulled out some very well made western style clothes. He held up a pair of knickerbockers of brown broad cloth.

"Shawn, those are beautiful. Brass buttons too. Are you sure..." Adam paused as he sat on the floor and pulled out more clothes Heath had worn as a child. "...these… Shawn, I don't mean to sound…rude, but these are..." Shawn halted Adam's words with a bit of a laugh.

"Not the humble clothes of a preachers son? Well, we were living in Boston at the time Heath was left with us. I made a lot of his clothes, but Hunter spoiled us both with a lot of tailor shop things. Yes, both Heath and I want Alex to have them. There are a couple of pairs of boots, but they are probably too big for him right now. Heath is sorting through some toys and books. In the other box are some of Hunter's things for you. Alter them anyway you need, they belong to you now. Oh and when you're ready, I will teach you how to sew using a hedgehog quill. I think they are better than a steel needle, but they are tricky to use at first." Shawn opened the box of clothes for Adam. There were several shirts, pairs of trousers and cotton night shirts.

Adam smiled warmly. "It's like a visit from Saint Nicholas. Thank you, I appreciate everything so much. I tell you, I will need help with how to cook on the stove and use the oven. I can cook a bit, but we used coal. Shawn…you and Hunter…thank you. Ever since Prince Lot told us about you, we wanted to meet you. That's why Wade and I agreed so easily to bring your supplies. I am sorry they got lost...oh Shawn…what am...I going...to do… I have never…lived on my own." Adam's floodgate of tears opened once again. He buried his head in his hands.

Shawn sat on the floor next to Adam and pulled the blond into his arms. Shawn rested his chin on top of Adam's head and held him close. He began to pray.

"Dear Father in Heaven, please bring peace to Adam's grieving heart and help to heal his aching soul. Give him the courage and strength to encourage and raise up his children. Help him to be the best he can be. In Jesus' precious name; Amen." Shawn prayed over Adam as he gently rocked him in his arms. Adam's grief was so fresh, raw and so very deep.

Shawn spoke again. "It will be alright, son. It will just take time. No one expects you to be normal for a while. It would be helpless without Hunter. We will help you, that's what friends are for. You'll never truly be alone. You can come to us anytime, day or night. Go out the door to the left, we are just down the path. Go right, and Jason will be your next door neighbor, Roman is just next to him. Braun, Seth and Dean have a large hut straight ahead and then left. It's what they wanted, to share a hut." He hoped by just talking, Adam would calm down. It started to work, as Adam's sobs turned to hiccups.

"Th...thank you for the prayer, Pastor Shawn. It is comforting to have a Christian church here. We were Anglican, but, it's not about that, it is about faith in God. I am not surprised about Braun, Seth and Dean wanting to share. They shared in the servants quarters at Barrett Manor. Thank you for all of this, Shawn. I'll thank Trinity when I pick up the children. It was good of her to watch after them. Shawn, I know this is an unfair question, but how? How do I tell them?" Adam pulled back from Shawn, but not completely. Shawn's embrace was fatherly and comforted him.

Shawn felt that Adam needed his embrace, so he kept his arms around the grieving widower. "It's not unfair but, it is difficult. My best advice is to be honest with them. Let them know that Wade loved them, and now, will love and watch over them from Heaven. Let them know it is alright for them to be sad and miss him, but that it is very right to laugh and play, that their father wanted them to be happy." Shawn paused and moved to a more comfortable position. Adam now sat up and faced Shawn as they sat and talked.

Shawn continued. "Adam, don't panic if they go through some changes. Eliza might become more childish and they could wet the bed. Nightmares might keep you up at night. They will over come these things but, your patience might be tested beyond the limit. I am not saying this will happen but, you need to be prepared. It's going to swallow you if you're not careful. You have to deal with your own grief, on top of theirs. Anger is quite normal. The best thing you could do, is when you are ready to explode, call, even scream for help. Anyone of us will be more than happy to take Eliza and Alex, to give you time yourself. Adam, there is nothing wrong with taking time out for you. I'll take you to the natural hot spring. It is the most relaxing place on earth. Patience, love, care and time for yourself will get you through along with prayers and calls for help." Shawn smiled at Adam and caressed his cheek.

Before Adam could respond, Seth, Dean and Braun appeared at the door. Braun wore a black, calf length lavalava with a white shirt. Dean and Seth work black trousers and white shirts. Their feet were covered in leather slippers.

Dean spoke after a bow to Adam. "We are here to work, your Lordship. What needs to be done first." He spoke like he was back at Barrett Manor, it was what he'd trained for and done all his life. Dean was the Head Butler, now that Mark wasn't there.

Adam and Shawn both stood. Adam smiled and went to his staff. "Dean, Seth, Braun, I am just Adam, no more Lordship, not here, it isn't...right. You are my friends, not my servants. If we ever get to Sidney, maybe, but not now. I _will_ always look after you. Yes, I could use your help, but only if you agree to help as friends, not as servants."

Dean looked back at Braun and Seth. The other two gave nods with smiles. Dean turned back to Adam. "Agreed...Adam. Now, how can we help?"

Adam smiled in return. "Could you sort and put away the children's clothes? Seth, I'd still love to have your help with Eliza and Alex. Braun your strength will be needed too, but all of you, please, feel free to tell me no if you have other things to do. As I said, you are not servants, you are friends, free to do as you please."

As Dean and Braun took the boxes into the larger bedroom, Seth joined Adam and Shawn. "I could never leave Alex and Eliza."

Adam smiled. "I know, and I would be lost without you. Shawn told me Eliza and Alex are going to go through some changes. Shawn, can we have some tea and talk to Seth about what you told me? The children know Seth, and he should be informed as well."

"Of course. Come on, I'll show you how to make tea on your stove." Shawn led the two men to the kitchen area of the main room.

Dean, with Braun's help put Adam's new home in order. They did it out of love and devotion. They both felt they owed it to Wade to look after his family. As they puttered about, Shawn and Adam talked to Seth about the temporary changes that Eliza and Alex could go through. It was going to be hard on Seth.

"...as I told Adam, it is all normal, so again, have a lot of love and patience." Shawn finished the talk.

Seth set down his tea cup. "Those poor little darlings. Any time you need to take a break, I will be here for you, and for Eliza and Alex. Adam, when are going to tell them?" He gave Adam a sad eyed look.

Adam swallowed his sip of tea. "in a little while. I need to go collect them from..." He was interrupted when Alex and Eliza came running into the hut. A flustered Jimmy Uso ran in behind them.

"I'm sorry, Adam. Trinity and Hunter were called to Maru and Huhana's hut, her twins are coming. I tried to keep Alex and Eliza, but they wanted you." Jimmy explained as Adam hugged his children.

Adam smiled. "It's alright, Jimmy. I was about to come for them. Thank you for watching them, and for the toys and clothes. Vallea is welcome to come play anytime. You and Trinity are welcome as well. Twins, how exciting. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Jimmy smiled and shook his head. "Thank you, but no. Twins run in Anoa'i Village. Oh, I was wondering, could Braun and Dean help me? I need some strong men to help repair Nana Mary's roof." He looked at Dean and Braun as they came out of Adam's bedroom.

"Be happy to help you." Braun answered simply. He wanted the villagers to know he was grateful to them for welcoming them.

With hugs and thanks from Adam, Braun and Dean left to help Jimmy. Seth and Shawn exchanged a glance. Shawn spoke.

"Seth, why don't you and I go see if Maru is alright. We can see the babies when they arrive. Adam son, it's time to talk to your children. If you need me, go out, turn right, down the path, you will find me. Should we stop and tell Jason?" Shawn held Adam's hand as he spoke.

Adam looked towards the larger bedroom. He could hear his children explore their new surroundings. "No, don't bother Jason. He'd want to be here and I need to do this alone. Thank you, Shawn. Seth, come back later if you want, but give me a few hours. I agree, it is time." Adam tried not to look as nervous as he felt.

Seth smiled at his friend. "You know I will. You will be fine. Draw on...Lord Barrett's strength, it will be there for you. I'll be back later." Seth and Adam hugged.

Adam saw Shawn and Seth out. Then with a hard swallow and a deep sigh, he called out to his children.

"Eliza, Alex, please come to poppa." Adam sat down in the large, comfortable chair by the window. He smiled brightly when his children came to him. When they got to their poppa, Adam picked up Alex and set him on his left leg. Eliza sat herself on Adam's right leg. Adam wrapped his arms around his children and held them close.

It was a moment before Adam could even thing about speaking. It didn't matter, Eliza spoke first.

"Poppa, where is father? Uncle Bird won't tell us." Elizabeth looked at Adam, her expression full of curiosity.

Adam pulled them in closer. He searched his heart for the words to say. "My precious dears, I'm so sorry to tell you but, father is in Heaven, with the angels. Do you understand what that means?" He saw the confusion cross their little faces as they took in the words.

"Fafa is in Heaben, wif God?" Alex asked his poppa. His face was contorted in confusion, much like Adam looked when he felt the same.

Adam hugged Alex closer and kissed his blond head. "Yes, my love. Fafa is with God. You won't see him anymore, but he still watches over you and Eliza. He will always be in our hearts." He wasn't at all sure how his children were absorbing the loss of their father.

"Poppa? Who will take care of us?" Eliza asked as her own little brow crinkled with confusion.

"I will take care of you, honey. Just like I always have. Uncle Bird and Seth will be here for you too. Father will be in your heart. I'm so sorry I had to tell you. Your father was a very brave man. I am sure he tried so hard to get to us. He would have done anything not to leave us but, the storm…it was just too much." Adam tried to explain but, he just wasn't sure that he said the right things.

Alex and Eliza looked at each other. Eliza's eyes filled with tears. She had been her father's girl. Eliza buried her head against Adam and began to sob. Adam's own tears rolled down his cheeks, his little girl was heartbroken.

Alex, only three years old, tried to be brave. He reached over to pat his sister's arm. "It be awright, Wiza, it be awright." However, his own grief took over and he also began to sob his little heart out.

Adam's own tears fell faster as his embrace tightened around his precious children. "Oh my loves, we are going to miss father so much but, we all have to be brave and strong. We have to make father proud. It's alright if we are sad and angry but, father would want us to laugh and be happy." Adam stopped talking, words were only wasted at the moment.

Roman had been outside his hut, to look after his small vegetable garden. It was visible from Adam's hut. Roman glanced over toward Adam's new home. He could just see into the large window. Roman saw Adam as he held his children. Even from the distance, he knew they were crying. His first instinct was to run and pull Adam and the children into his arms and comfort them. However, Roman also knew the little family needed time together.

Roman went back to pulling weeds from his vegetable patch. When he realized he'd pulled up several sweet potato plants instead of weeds, Roman gave up. His mind was on Adam.

He knew it was wrong, but Roman was very attracted to Adam. He wanted to make Adam and the children his own. To Roman, Adam was the most beautiful, yet ruggedly handsome man he'd ever laid eyes on. However, Adam's good looks were only a tiny part of his attraction to the blond. Roman knew Adam had to be warm, funny, and compassionate with a bit of salt and spice, a perfect blend. Roman couldn't help but think of the beautiful children they could create together.

Roman knew the one person he had to talk to; Jason. Jason would be able to tell him how to win Adam's heart, after he won Jason's trust. Roman looked toward Adam's hut again, but Adam and the children were no longer in sight.

In his hut, after several minutes of tears, Adam realized Eliza and Alex had cried themselves to sleep. Adam was suddenly as tired as they were. With a grunt and a great deal of effort, Adam stood. It was tricky, but he managed to balance a child on each hip.

Adam took the children to his bedroom. Somehow he managed to get his babies in the bed without waking them. Adam laid down in the middle of his bed and snuggled his children up against him.

The young widowed poppa closed his eyes, but Adam didn't sleep. _"Oh my love, I don't think I did it right. Wade, oh Wade, I need you. I can't do this alone. I need you. Help me, my love. Oh dear God, help me!"_ Adam's mind cried out in utter despair. He finally drifted off to sleep, as tears leaked out of his closed eyes.

Jason paced in his two room hut. He had a large main/kitchen like all the other huts, plus a bedroom that was half the size of the hut. It was a huge room. He had a bed that was big enough for three grown men. Jason had the same furniture of teak and bamboo. Like his brother, a large over stuffed chair by the window was his favored spot or would be, once he settled in.

Jason's thoughts were with Adam and the children. Shawn and Seth had stopped by earlier and explained that Adam was going to talk to Alex and Eliza about Wade. He worried that Adam needed help, but he also knew Adam wanted to be alone. He couldn't stand being inside for one more minute.

Roman sat in a chair in his front yard, under a large tree that sheltered him from the hot sun. He read from his anatomy textbook. Roman turned toward Jason's house when he heard a growl of frustration.

"Problem, neighbor?" Roman called out as he saw Jason on the front step of his hut. The sandy haired man's hands were balled up into fists. He looked like he was either ready to kill or simply collapse in heartbroken anger.

Jason looked over at Roman. He decided to take the advice he'd given Adam; reach out and talk to someone. He grabbed the bamboo chair from his own front yard and walked the few yards over to Roman's place. He put the chair down across from Roman, so they could talk, eye to eye. Jason let out a deep sigh as he sat down.

"Adam is telling the children. I want to be there, but I know he needs to do it alone..." Jason explained with a gruff, emotion filled voice.

Roman nodded. "He will need you, Jason. However you're right, he has to do it alone. Jason, what else is bothering you? Is your hut not to your liking? There is another empty one, but it's not so close to Adam." He closed his book and placed it on a small bamboo table he used when he sat outside.

"I...um...Luke…I can't help, but...it wasn't a deep love, but it was the start. He was going to stay in Sidney so we could...see how it went. Roman, I miss him, but I feel bad that I'm not...oh...I don't know." Jason sighed again. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say without sounding cold hearted.

Roman gave Jason a soft smile. "That you are not sobbing and mourning like Adam?" He arched his brow at Jason.

Jason stared down at the ground. "Yes. I miss Luke, so very much, but, it wasn't as deeply invested as Adam and Wade. Am I horrible? I've never been lucky in the love department. I also have a bit of a problem with drinking. I tend to turn to the whiskey when things go wrong. I don't do it often, but when I do…it makes me a right mess. I either pass out and sleep or if I am really upset, I can get a bit mean. Not violent, but my tongue turns into do a double edged sword. I don't want to turn into one of those street drunks that roam the deserted alleys in the city. I want to be the best brother and uncle I can." He rubbed his face with the palms of his hands.

Roman took in everything Jason said. He needed to advise without preaching. "The drink won't be a problem here, we don't make it. My Tama..um…my father, lost a brother to drink, so he does not allow it in Anoa'i Village. No one misses having it. As for Luke, you're not horrible about how you feel. From what I have gathered from other conversations, it might not have worked out between you and Luke. I don't mean to be rude or seem uncaring. You said he was going to stay in Sidney, even though he loved the sea…." Roman paused. Heath came down the path with a large basket in hand.

Jason felt better when the saw the smiling red-head. Roman's brow arched when he observed the way Jason's entire being changed when he saw Heath. His feelings on the beach had been right. Roman decided he needed to further talk to Jason, he did not want Heath hurt in any way.

"Hello. I thought we might have tea. Am I interrupting something?" Heath asked as he set the basket down on the ground.

Jason stood. "No, you're not interrupting. Tea sounds great. Need some help?"

Heath smiled. "Roman, here is the tea. Would you please brew a pot. We'll spread out the blanket." He handed Roman a wooden canister, filled with loose tea.

"One pot of tea coming up." Roman stood, then went inside to make the pot of tea.

Jason helped Heath spread a large blanket on the ground. "I guess you know, Adam is or has told the children about Wade. I hope they are alright." He looked over to his brothers hut. It seemed quiet, almost too quiet.

Heath's face dusted to a light pink. "They are sleeping. I peeked in the window to check on them. I have some banana muffins for the children, but I didn't want to disturb them. How are you? I know you lost someone special too." He took out a cloth wrapped plate and set it on the blanket.

Jason sighed. "I'm alright. I'll miss Luke, but what I'll wonder is, would we have had a chance at a relationship. Could Luke really have been happy on land? I don't know, something tells me it wouldn't have worked. A person doesn't just give up their life's choice and not have regrets. Luke would have grown to resent his decision and me as well. Like I told Roman, I've never been lucky in relationships or love. Guess I am destined to be single." He gave a shrug and watched Heath uncover a plate of cookies.

Heath looked at Jason with a soft smile. "Maybe you haven't found the right person. It sounds like you're confused about your feelings for Luke." He wanted Jason to know, if he wanted to talk about things, it was alright.

Before Jason could respond, Roman returned with a pot of tea and three cups. He sat on the blanket with Heath and Jason. Tea was poured and sipped.

"I was telling Roman, I feel guilty, that I don't have the sorrow that I should have. I will miss him, I cared about him, but...oh, I sound horrible." Jason laid on his back and clutched the blanket in frustration.

Roman spoke. "I was going to say, about Luke staying in Sidney...maybe he would have regretted it. He might have started to resent you for it. It wasn't meant to be. There isn't any reason for you to feel guilty. You feel how you feel and there is nothing wrong with that. Have you made your peace with Luke's passing? If not, talk to him, it will help you feel better." He gave the best advice he could.

"My pa is going to arrange for a memorial marker for Wade in the cemetery. Maybe it would help you if you had one made for Luke. Pa thought Adam would like to have a place where he could take the children so they could talk to Wade. A place where they could leave flowers. Would you like to have a place made for Luke?" Heath looked at Jason, his brow arched, hope shone in his eyes.

Jason sat up again. "Both of you have good ideas. I should talk to Luke. A memorial sounds wonderful, especially for Wade. Yes, I will have one done for Luke, he deserves it, Mark and Glenn too. Shawn is very thoughtful. I see where you get it from. Thanks for listening to me, both of you. It's been a while since I've had real friends. Most people wanted to be my friend because of Wade and Adam's titles, so they could get things. Luckily, Wade saw through their deceit. It was the same for Adam and Wade, no real friends. That's why Adam agreed so easily to go to Sidney. Neither he or Wade wanted the children to go through all that when they got older." Jason's voice and total demeanor had relaxed. Heath and Roman had listened and not judged. It was a good feeling.

Heath frowned. "That's terrible. To want be friends with someone, just to see what they could get out of it. I'd want to leave a place like that too. A person needs friends, and friends that are really close, like Roman and I. We can bicker and argue, but, I know, If I needed help, Roman would run to me, and I would to him. I'll be your friend, Jason. And, I don't want anything from you." Heath's frown had turned into a heartwarming smile.

"You can count on me too, Jason. Like Heath, I ask for nothing… well...except for respect, same for Heath." Roman also wore a smile and offered Jason more tea.

The three friends continued their tea and talk. The atmosphere was much lighter and happier.

Adam woke after an hour and half of sleep. Eliza and Alex were curled up against him, as he cradled each child in his arms. His mind spoke.

" _Oh my sweet darlings, I promise I will do my best to be both poppa and father. Nothing matters but the two of you. I will take care of you, I swear it..."_ Adam's thoughts were interrupted when Alex let out a whimper.

"Poppa, gotta go...gotta go..." Alex pulled at Adam. The poor little tyke had to go potty.

Adam's eyes snapped open. "Alright, Alex. But quietly, Eliza is sleeping. Come on." Adam and Alex slid out of the bed. Adam looked at Eliza as she slept on. He picked Alex up and settled him on his hip. Adam quickly went outside. Adam heard his brother's voice first.

"Eliza, sleeping." Adam called out to Jason. He then hurried around to the back where the outhouse was, before Alex had an accident.

It took Adam much longer than he'd thought it would. He had to wait for Alex to do business out of both ends. He now carried Alex back to the hut. He heard Eliza crying. Adam trotted as fast as he could to get to his daughter.

Adam stopped in the doorway. Jason held Eliza as both Roman and Heath tried to comfort her. Jason spied Alex and Adam first.

"Look, Eliza, it's poppa and Alex. I told you they would be right back." Jason turned so that Eliza could look over his shoulder and see Adam.

"Poppa! Lex!" Eliza wiggled and reached out for her poppa.

Adam and Jason traded children. Adam now held Eliza. "Afraid you not come back, poppa." She clung to Adam with an almost fierceness, her little body trembled.

"We came over to check on her. She was asleep. Next thing we knew, the poor little dear was screaming her head off. She was afraid you had left her and neither of you would come back; like…." Jason explained as he balanced Alex on his hip.

Alex looked at his sister. He might have only been three years old, but he felt bad. "Sowwy, Wiza. I go pwotty. Poppa not weave, me not weave. Don't cwry, swissy. Wove you." Alex tried to be the brave brother his father told him to be, but he wasn't sure of anything.

Adam stroked Eliza's back. "I'm so sorry poppa scared you. You were sleeping and Alex had to go. I didn't want to wake you, my love, but I should have. Uncle Bird was here. Someone will always be here for you and Alex. Poppa will always be here for you." He spoke softly and hoped to bring his daughter some degree of comfort.

Eliza sniffed. "Father not come back." Was all she said before she sobbed once again.

Tears dripped from Adam's eyes as he hugged Eliza close. "I know, my love. I am sorry I left you. I promise, next time, I will tell you I am going. I _will_ come back, I promise. Uncle Bird will always be here too. We won't leave you. It will be alright, my little one." Adam did all he could to calm Eliza.

"Why don't you come over to Roman's. We're having tea. I have fresh banana muffins that I made just for you, Eliza. Please come, and play." Heath had walked up to Adam and Eliza. He spoke softly, but with an encouraging tone of voice.

"Nanna buffins?" Alex looked over at Heath, Adam and Eliza. "Wet's go, Wiza." He spoke to his sister.

Eliza hiccuped several times as she tried to calm down. She looked over at her baby brother with red, wet eyes. Alex looked at her with his brow arched. He didn't really fully understand about his father, he was fine to go play.

"Poppa?" Eliza asked Adam. The sound of her voice and the look on her face showed she wasn't sure if it was alright or not.

Adam smiled and with his free hand, brushed the tears away on her cheeks. "Honey, it's alright to have tea and play. Your father would want you to laugh. Want to go to Mister Roman's?" He gave her cheek another brush.

"I'll go to Mister Roman's. Poppa, stay with us?" Eliza's eyes still held a bit of fear.

Adam smiled at his daughter. "Yes, baby. Poppa will stay with you..." He kissed her cheek, then turned to the others. "Let's go have tea and muffins." Adam cheered himself up, as much as he could.

Roman noticed that Adam's smile couldn't hid the sadness in the blonds eyes. It still tore at his soul to see Adam in so much pain. He followed behind the others, as they headed over to his place.

Roman decided, some how, he would be the one to take away Adam's pain and sorrow. Roman also vowed to himself, that one day, he would marry Adam Copeland-Barrett.


	15. Settling In

A week after the shipwreck victims of _The Madeline_ had moved into their own huts, they were invited to a village Fá Alavelave, a celebration. It wasn't going to be a wild party, but it was going to be a traditional Samoan dinner to welcome the newcomers to the village.

The week had been like the rocking of the ship on the waves, up and down. Shawn's warnings about changes in the children came true, for the most part. There had been no bed wetting, but there were nightmares, mostly from Elizabeth. Alex knew enough of what had happened that he angered easily. He threw tantrums like Adam had never thought possible from a three year old. Eliza had a few moments of anger, but her main reaction was that she clung to Adam like paste. She always seemed to have a hand tangled in Adam's clothing. Both children slept with Adam.

Adam was grateful to Seth. He could not have managed without the younger man. Jason also helped quite a bit. He would take Alex out for walks in the forest or along the beach. The empty shelves of Adam's hut became filled with unusual small stones and beautiful sea shells, gathered on the walks with Alex.

One day, when Adam was about to pull out his hair, Shawn and Heath came to the rescue. Heath and Seth kept Eliza and Alex occupied by baking banana muffins while Shawn took Adam to the natural hot spring, deep in the woods.

Shawn explained that an underground lava river heated the natural spring pool. Both men stripped off their clothes and eased into the deep, warm pool. Adam almost cried it felt so relaxing.

Shawn had to reassure Adam that there was nothing wrong with escaping for a while. Eliza needed to learn to let Adam go. Adam agreed and took the preacher's advice to heart. By the morning of the Fá Alavelave, Adam was able to go to the outhouse alone. However, Eliza still stayed very close to Adam around the house.

Roman was a frequent visitor. He brought Adam fresh fruit and flowers, then one day, he brought a few books about nursing. Adam found a series of articles on nursing by a young lady named Florence Nightingale most interesting. Adam wasn't about to decide on anything, his children needed him more at the moment. Adam did enjoy Roman's visits, but that's all they were, just visits from a friend.

Jason spent a lot of time with Adam and the children, but he also found that Heath was a great listener. It really helped to talk and Heath usually had some very good advice. The only thing that bothered Jason was that Heath seemed to always want to bring God into everything. However, he enjoyed being with Heath, so he let the religion thing go. As long as they didn't argue about it, Jason was tolerant.

Adam was in the front yard of his hut. He watched as Alex and Eliza played in the large wooden bath tub Roman had given them. Adam had promised, if he could wash their hair first with no fuss, his children could play in the warm water.

Hunter had carved two ducks out of cork wood for Eliza and Alex. The ducks floated and they loved playing with them in the water. Hunter had real artistic talent, for the two ducks looked quite realistic.

"Duckie!" Alex called out. The little boy pointed to the toy, he had accidentally thrown out of the tub.

Before Adam could get up, Roman picked up the cork toy. He'd been on his way home from the hospital. "Here you are, Alex. Did duckie try to fly?" Roman teased as he handed Alex the duck and tousled his half dry blond hair.

Alex laughed. "Duckie no fwy, duckie swim!" He tried to push the cork duck under the water.

"Alex, what do you say to Mister Roman?" Adam spoke firmly. He insisted on proper manners, even on a remote island.

The toddler looked over at Adam, then he looked at Roman. "Fank you, Mistwer Rowman. Pway wif us?" Alex gave Roman a very adorable smile.

Roman looked over at Adam, his brow arched in question. "If your poppa says it's alright. He may want you to get out of the tub."

Adam went to reach for his pocket watch. His cheeks dusted pink at his error. "I keep forgetting, no watch..." He had to bite back tears. The watch had been a wedding gift from Wade. "If Mister Roman has time, you can play for a few more minutes. Tea, Roman? I am going to have one."

Roman knelt down next to the tub so he could play. "Not for me, thank you. Go on, they will be safe." He distracted the children by making very realistic duck noises.

Adam smiled at Roman. He mouthed, "thank you." then went inside to make his tea. Thanks to Shawn, Adam had mastered the new way of cooking. He had his tea made in a few minutes. He loved the island mint tea, it was always fresh and clean. He smiled as he strained his tea into his cup, Roman had both of his children laughing.

Adam took his tea and went back outside. His breath caught in his throat. Somehow, Roman had gotten soaking wet. His raven hair hung over his shoulders and chest. Roman wore no shirt, his caramel colored skin glistened and the water made his muscular body even more defined. Roman was extremely handsome. Adam shook his head and chastised himself.

Adam could not have thoughts like that about Roman or any man. He had his children to take care of, and Adam didn't want anyone or anything thing to stand in his way. Wade had been the only love of his life and he was happy to remain faithful to his husband.

"What in the world happened to Mister Roman?" Adam asked his children as he sat back down in the bamboo and willow chair close to the tub.

Roman laughed. "Nothing happened. I was warm and I wanted to get wet." He laughed again when the children laughed.

Eliza spoke through his laughter. "He put his head under the water and spit like a whale!" She laughed again when Roman ducked his head into the tub.

Roman raised up, water cascaded down his chest. He then spit water straight up in the air. He did indeed look like a whale. Adam chuckled at Roman's antics. Everyone laughed even harder when Roman shook himself like a wet dog. His long hair seemed to go in a hundred directions at once.

"It think it's about time for two little people to get out, before they wrinkle up like little old men. Five more minutes, the out you get. Roman are you sure I don't need to bring something to the Fá Alavelave?" Adam took a last sip of tea and put his cup on the small outdoor table.

Roman used his fingers to fluff the water out of his hair. "No, not this time. You and the others are our guests. Next time, my Tina will tell you what to bring. She is in charge of that type of thing…." He paused and picked up one of the lambskin drying sheets Adam had put out for the children.

Alex laughed when Roman scooped him up out of the water and wrapped him in the drying sheet. "There you go you little monkey." He covered Alex from head to toe, then settled the little boy in his hip.

Adam had taken Eliza out of the bath. She laughed when Adam covered her with a sheet and played a little game of peek-a-boo. He eventually settled her on his hip. Roman and Alex followed Adam and Eliza into the hut.

"Thanks for the help, Roman. Seth went with Trinity to help with the village children. He even roped Dean and Braun into helping. Jason is busy helping Heath, and Shawn is doing something at the church. Well, I'd better get them dressed. We will go to the village soon. Thanks again, Roman." Adam was friendly, but he wanted it clear, it was time for Roman to leave.

Roman kept Alex on his hip. "No worries, Adam. Show me what to do, and I will help. I have the time and it is no trouble." He knew Adam needed the help, so why was the blond trying to get him to leave?

Adam bit his lip, he couldn't be rude, but he didn't need Roman's help. He sighed, now he had no choice. "Um...well...if you're sure. His clothes are on his bed. Alex, you be good for Mister Roman." Adam, Eliza on his hip, motioned for Roman to follow him to the children's bedroom.

Adam sat down on Eliza's bed and stood Elizabeth between his knees. He took the boars hair brush and began to gently untangle her long, raven locks. Her hair had a bit of natural curl, so the tangles could get bad.

Roman did the same with Alex. His blond hair was also long, with a natural wave. However, Alex's hair was finer so it hardly ever tangled.

"Ow, poppa! You pulled to hard! I want father to brush..." Eliza stopped talking, her dark eyes filled with tears. Wade had always been able to brush her hair without pulling.

Adam pulled his daughter in close, she clung to Adam. "I know baby, I know. I miss him too. He used to brush my hair and never once pulled it. I am so sorry sweet pea, that you and your brother have to go through this. We are going to be alright, poppa will see to it. We will show father we can take care of each other, like he would want us to do. I love you, my little ones. Even from Heaven, father loves you too. We're going to have a good time tonight in the village. Father and I want you to laugh and play." Adam caressed Eliza's back as he tried to comfort her.

Roman listened in silence, he could hear the grief in poppa and daughter. He was bound they would have a wonderful time at the Fá Alavelave. He finished with Alex's hair. He then helped the little boy into a blue lavalava with patterns of zigzag white stripes. As he was a boy, he wore no shirt, but he would have a lei around his neck later.

Eliza let Adam finish her hair. He gently pulled it back into a long pony tail. She wore a light blue pulu tasi, or as Prince Lot had called it; a muumuu. She too, would be given a lei later. When they were dressed, Eliza and Alex looked totally adorable.

Adam looked at his babies. "You two are just so pretty and handsome. I am proud of you."

Alex looked up at his poppa. "Fafa prowd?" He looked so sweet and innocent.

Adam knelt down to his little boy. "Yes, my love. Father is very proud of you, both of you." He kissed both his children and hugged them. He spoke again.

"Now, you two sit down and look at a book. Poppa needs to change his clothes. Thank you for the help, Roman. I do appreciate it. We will see you later at the village." Adam stood and held out his hand for Roman to shake.

Roman sighed, he would have stayed till Adam had changed, but he didn't push it. He shook Adam's hand, and before he let go, he gave the blond's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Glad I could help. I will see you later. Eliza, Alex you're going to have a wonderful time." Roman hugged the two children, then left Adam's hut.

Eliza and Alex sat on the floor and looked at a lovely ABC picture book that had once belonged to Heath. Adam went to his bedroom and quickly got ready for the village dinner.

Adam pulled his blond hair into a pony tail and tied it with a leather thong. His hair fell to the middle of his bare back. He chose a navy blue, calf length lavalava. It had a pattern of wispy white feathers. It was tasteful and suited him perfectly. The only thing that bothered Adam was being shirtless. He felt he just didn't have the body for it, not compared to Hunter, Shawn and Roman. At least his tan had deepened, and his hair had bright golden highlights.

When Adam came out of his room, he was taken aback. Eliza now wore a crown of beautiful white ginger flowers. "Honey, where did that come from?" His brow arched as Adam bent down to look at the flowers.

"Mister Roman. He told me to be quiet, said I was a princess." Eliza smiled and gently patted the flowers on her head.

Adam smiled. "It is pretty and you are my princess, and Alex is my prince. Son, what have you got there?" He noticed that Alex had a very unique sea shell tied around his neck with a leather thong.

"Rowman said wucky shwell for my cowection." Alex explained as he fingered the shell that dangled on his chest.

Adam sighed softly. "Well, it is very nice. When you're not wearing it, you can put it on your collection shelf. You two ready to go to the village?" He held his hands out to his children.

Elizabeth pointed to the little table by Adam's chair. "He left that for you, poppa." There was a long packet of banana leaves tied with a fiber string.

Adam picked up the packet and sat down in his chair to open it. Eliza and Alex stood next to their poppa and watched him unwrap the layers of banana leaves. All three let out gasps when they saw the contents of the packet.

Inside the packet was the most beautiful crown of flowers Adam had ever seen. He knew the flowers were miniature orchids, but their color was what made them different. They were whiter than white, but the edges were a beautiful shade of blue. The flowers were so closely strung, it looked more like it was made of carved ivory.

"Pretty, poppa. Put it on." Eliza was totally enchanted and clapped her hands with excitement.

Adam was torn. He didn't want to be rude to Roman or disappoint the children. Still Adam felt if he wore the flowers, he would be seen as "Roman's man". It was that message Adam wanted to avoid at all costs. He wasn't sure what he should do.

"Adam? Adam? Are you home?" Shawn's voice called from behind the closed front door of Adam's hut.

"Come in, Pastor Shawn." Adam called out in reply. He still held the flowers, his brow knit in indecision.

Shawn opened the door and he and Heath entered Adam's home. Both men wore plain, dark gray lavalavas and were bare chested. Shawn's coppery blond hair fell over the front of his shoulders and covered his pectoral muscles. Heath wore his red hair in a medium length pony tail. Both were well tanned and looked handsome. It wasn't often they wore the Island dress, but for occasions like the one that night, they did. It was a sign of respect to the village.

"My don't you all look a picture. Adam, Heath has something to ask you." Shawn stated as he hugged all three members of the Barrett family.

Heath's cheeks flushed a bit. "Um.. could we talk in private for a moment?" He had a question and Shawn said the best answer would come from Adam, so here they were.

Adam waved an arm toward his bedroom. "Let's go in here, Heath. Why don't you two show Pastor Shawn what Roman gave you." He smiled when Shawn sat down and the children joined him. Adam, his flower crown still in hand, led Heath to his bedroom.

The blond and red head sat on the bed. It was then that Adam noticed Heath had a small banana leaf packet in his hand. Heath noticed the crown in Adam's hand.

"I see he finished it. Roman is a talented lei and crown maker. That's why my father thought Roman would make a good doctor. He said it showed how patient Roman could be. Need help putting it on?" Heath asked, head cocked like a puppy.

Adam sighed. "I don't know, Heath. I'm not sure I want to wear it." He gently toyed with the strand of remarkable flowers.

Heath's entire body scrunched in confusion. "Why wouldn't you wear it, Adam? He spent all of his spare time over the last week to make that for you. He had to chop two cords of wood for his mother to earn the right to pick the flowers. Those are very rare orchids, not just anyone is allowed to pick them. Roman is my best friend, Adam. Please don't hurt him by not wearing it."

Adam sighed. "I didn't realize what it took for him to make it. But Heath, what does he mean by it? I don't want to put this on and have people think there is something going on between Roman and I. There isn't and never, ever will be… except friendship. That's it, _just_ friendship. I don't want Roman to think it means he can court me or something. I love Wade, Heath. Nothing or no one will ever change that; ever. I don't want to be rude to Roman, he is a good friend and the children like him. I don't want to lose that friendship, but I don't want to send the wrong signal to Roman. I just don't know what to do." His own face was a mask of confusion.

Heath gave Adam a smile. "He made it because he thought the flowers would go well with your hair. He wanted you to feel pretty and good about yourself. Maybe not look so sad with something beautiful on your head. Leis and flower crowns are not used as symbols of courtship in Samoan culture, they are just adornments. If you wear it, it won't mean he is courting you, and no one will think that. He made it as a friend. Roman knows how much you love Wade, he would never try to step on that. Please Adam, wear it, be his friend in return." Heath's eyes burned with the fire of sincerity.

Adam looked at the crown of beautiful blue tipped orchids. He decided he could always take it off if people started to think Roman was courting him. He placed the crown on his head.

"I'm proud to wear it, out of friendship. Thank you, Heath; for explaining it to me. I really do like Roman as a friend, and I wouldn't want to hurt him. Now, this was supposed to be about you. What did you want to ask me?" Adam smiled at Heath with a genuine smile on his lips.

Heath adjusted the crown on Adam's head. "Roman will be happy. Thank you, Adam…."He paused and chuckled a bit. "Well, it is kind of ironic now. I wanted to ask...oh...see, I made Jason a pukka shell necklace, but I'm not sure if I should give it to him or not. I don't want him to think it's more than friendship. I know he's conflicted about his friend, Luke. I don't want him to think I am trying to woo him. Like Roman, I made it out of friendship. See, Roman and I know all of you have lost a lot of personal items. We just wanted you to have some new things. So, should I give it to him now, or should I wait?" He arched his brow at Adam. Heath was unsure if he had explained things right.

Adam took his turn to smile again. "Give it to him, with the explanation you gave me. I was wrong to doubt Roman's intentions. It was sweet of both of you to want to give us something new to have. I'm sorry I made a big deal out of the gift from Roman. I'm nervous about meeting everyone at the Fá Alavelave." Adam and Heath got up and started back toward the living room.

"Oh Adam, it's lovely. When you get back, wrap it up again in the banana leaves. It will dry to perfection, so you will always have it. Are you ready? We will walk to the village with you." Shawn smiled when Adam and Heath returned.

"Shawn, I'm..." Adam decided not to say what he thought. He didn't want his children to be nervous. "Yes. Let's go. Eliza, Alex. Come on." He held his hands out to his children. Each child took a hand, ready to go.

"Don't worry, Adam. Everyone will adore you. You can stay close to us. Oh, Hunter borrowed Jason to help carry our basket to the village. Banana muffins and bread." Shawn followed his son, Adam and the children out of the door. They turned right and headed down towards the main part of the village.

Adam noticed the bathtub had been dumped and turned upside down to dry out. The two cork wood ducks sat on the upturned bottom of the tub. Adam was grateful, he was strong, but not strong enough to lift the tub full of water. He had to admit, Roman was handy to have around, but only as a friend.

"Nana buffins?" Alex asked as he trotted along side Adam on his little toddler legs.

Heath laughed. "Yes, Alex. Banana muffins. You know, you and your sister are going to turn into banana muffins. You must be part monkey the way you two eat bananas."

They all nearly fell down in laughter when Alex did an imitation of a monkey as he scratched under his arms and made monkey sounds. He'd seen and heard monkeys once at the Toronto Zoo. Alex was just silly.

"My goodness, what a noisy little monkey. Let's see how high the monkey can climb." Roman's voice came from behind the others. His smiled showed his bright, white teeth. It only added to his handsomeness.

Roman held out his hand to Alex. Alex began to climb up the Samoan's body like Roman was a tree. Alex climbed up Roman's shoulders, one leg dangled over each side. Alex wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and was satisfied to sit there and be carried to the village if Roman liked it or not.

"Alex, you can walk like a big boy. You don't need to be carried everywhere." Adam didn't exactly scold, but he wanted Alex to be polite.

Roman looked at Adam. "I really don't mind. Let him be happy. By the way, the flowers look nice. Most everyone wears one, I wanted you to feel comfortable." Adam then noticed, Roman had a crown of bright red orchids around his head.

"Alright, but you hang on to Mister Roman, you little monkey. I thank you for our gifts. Both our crowns are beautiful and Alex's necklace is perfect for him. Shawn told me how to dry the flowers. They really are pretty, thank you." Adam gave Roman a warm smile.

Eliza looked at Alex, she then looked up at he poppa. "Oh, alright. Climb up." Adam bent so that Eliza could settle on his shoulders like Alex on Roman's.

Shawn glanced over at Heath. "No. You are way to big and heavy for me, young man!"

Everyone laughed again. "I wasn't even going to ask!" Heath replied with a laugh. However, he did wrap an arm around Shawn's waist and hugged him.

They continued to walk towards the village center. Huts were now closer together, but no one was home. Everyone was at the Fá Alavelave.

Roman walked next to Adam. "I will introduce you to my parents. Remember, just because my father is the High Chief doesn't mean you have to treat him like a royal. Just be Adam, not Lord Barrett. When you get to know him, my father is a big ole friendly bear." He gave a bit of a laugh.

"Not a problem for me. I am tired of titles. I hope your father likes us and doesn't look upon us as burdens. He has done so much for all of us, and we're just now meeting him." Adam sound more worried than he intended.

Roman stopped walking. "Hey, don't worry about it, Adam. Tama knows you have needed time to settle into your huts. You don't have to be nervous about it. Our way of life is very calm, relaxed and peaceful. We don't stress about things that aren't big. Like I said, you just be Adam. You will charm the lavalava off my Tama. Tina will want to put you in her pocket along with these two. Just take a deep breath and relax." Roman took a deep breath and exhaled. He nudged Adam to join him.

After a few deep breaths, Adam felt better. The little group continued to walk. However, both Alex and Eliza had wanted to be put down, so hand in hand, the brother and sister walked ahead of everyone. Adam looked at Roman.

"Thanks, it helped. I always...before big social occasions, Wade always...did the same. No…I am not going to cry, not now." Adam quickly swiped the wetness from his eyes. Wade had always made him stop and take a few deep breaths to calm down before a big event. How did Roman know exactly what he needed? It bothered Adam that Roman knew him so well. That was Wade's job, not Roman's. Adam steeled himself, he couldn't let his nerves show.

Shawn came around to the other side of Adam. He stopped the blond. "Heath, Roman go ahead with the children. We will be right along." Both Heath and Roman nodded, and went to catch up to the children.

Shawn took Adam's hands in his. "Adam, you have nothing to fear. The Chief and his people are the best people we have ever met. Why do you think we chose to stay here? Now, I know you have faced grand dinners, but this won't be like that, trust me. You have so much to be proud of. Now, come on and meet your new family of friends." He gave Adam a firm, but friendly smile.

Adam hugged Shawn. "Thank you. I needed that. Self confidence has never been...well, I've never had much. Wade built me up and gave me what I needed. Now, I guess I have to learn how on my own. I am proud, my children are fine little people. I'm ready now, and thank you again, Shawn." He once again hugged the preacher and Shawn returned it.

Adam heard the Fá Alavelave before they got to the center of the village. There were drums of different tones, and sounds like trumpets, but not quite the same. Above all the musical sounds were the sounds of laughter, lots of laughter.

"Uncle Bird!" Alex called out when he saw Jason and Hunter come up the path towards them.

Jason picked Alex up and spun him around, then settled the toddler on his hip. Eliza hugged his waist. "We were starting to wonder where you were. My goodness, you look wonderful, Addy. Roman, great job with the flowers." Jason admired how pretty his family looked.

Adam smiled at his brother. "You look handsome too, brother. Sorry, it's my fault we're a bit late. We are here now, though."

Jason was bare chested and wore a light green lavalava with white circular patterns. He also wore a crown of plain white ginger flowers. Jason looked like a true native.

Jason looked at Adam, he saw something he hoped he'd never see again; fear. The fear Adam always got before a grand social event. He leaned in to speak quietly to his brother. "You're going to be fine, baby brother. Take a deep breath and remember who you are, Adam Barrett, all around great man."

Adam chuckled. "I'm alright. Roman made me breathe and Shawn basically told me what you just told me. But, thanks brother. I needed to hear it from you..." He paused and turned to his children.

"Let's go have fun, my darlings. Just behave and be respectful. Make your father proud." Adam kissed each of his children. He took Eliza's hand and walked toward the sound of the Fá Alavelave.


	16. Fá Alavelave

When Adam and the others got to the village square, the blond was gobsmacked. In the center of the village was a huge fire pit. Spits of meat were slowing being turned by young teenage boys, under the direction of an older woman, dressed in a flame red muumuu.

The lady's long raven and gray hair fell down to her waist. She wore a crown of large, flame red flowers. Adam had never seen such exquisite blossoms. They looked like they were made of wax. She turned when she saw the new arrivals, a bright smile crossed her face.

"Welcome, welcome to Anoa'i Village!" She was warm and with no hesitation, she hugged Adam, the children and Jason.

Roman spoke. "Adam, Alexander, Elizabeth, this is my mother, Tina Ata. Tina, this is Adam Barrett and his two children, Eliza and Alex. This is Jason, Adam's older brother." He made the polite and proper introductions.

"Hello, ma'am. So wonderful to finally meet you. You've been so kind to all of us. If there is every anything I can do for you, please call on me. Eliza, Alex say hello to madame Anoa'i." Adam too was warm and friendly. Ata had immediately made him feel wanted and welcome.

Elizabeth gave a curtsy. "Hello, madame." Alex gave a cute bow. "Hellow madwam." They were both so polite and adorable. Adam smiled with pride.

Ata laughed happily. "Such polite little angels. Call me Tina Ata, it's like…grandma. Adam, I am just Ata. Now, hello Jason, welcome to you."

Jason smiled. "Thank you, ma'am. I echo my brother's words. Thank you for making us feel so welcome. I'm willing to help in any way I can to repay your kindness."

"You boys are so sweet. I'm sure you will find your place here. Make yourselves at home. Shawn and Hunter will show you around. Your family here so Fa'a Samoa! Now, I must see to the roasting." Ata gave everyone a big smile, then went back to the spits of roasting meats.

"Roman, your mother is simply charming. I don't know why I was so worried." Adam smiled at Roman, who beamed with pride.

Trinity came up to Adam and the children. She held the hand of a beautiful little girl. The girl wore a soft pink pulu tasi. It had white flowers with feathery edges. She wore a crown of pink flowers.

"Val!" Alex ran up to the little girl and hugged her. Trinity's daughter, Vallea, hugged him back.

Eliza also went to hug her island friend. They had spent time with Trinity and Vallea, so they were friendly and comfortable together.

"Hello Alex, Hello Eliza. Want to come play games with us? We need more for a game of steal the bacon." Trinity asked as she too hugged Adam's children. She looked at Adam.

"I'm sorry. I am Trinity Fatu. This is our daughter Vallea. I know these two from when you were recovering. I'm the nurse at Hunter's hospital. Alex and Eliza are such good children. If you don't mind, we have games and things for the children. I think they would enjoy it." Tiffany spoke to Adam with the same warm and friendly demeanor as Ata.

"Lovely to meet you outside the hospital, Trinity. Thank you so much for looking out for my children. Vallea, you are welcome to come to our hut anytime. Such a pretty muumuu. Thank you for sharing your clothes and toys with Eliza." Adam had knelt down to speak to little Vallea.

"I'd like that. It is good to share with others. May I take Eliza and Alex to play with my friends?" Vallea was well spoken and very polite as she smiled at Adam.

Adam looked at his children. He wanted to hear them laugh and watch them play. "You two can go with Vallea. I'll be right here, and so will Uncle Bird. Seth, Dean and Braun are here too. Go have fun my darlings." He kissed their cheeks. With happy laughter, his children skipped off with Vallea and Trinity, to play with the other children in the village.

Adam felt a hand on his shoulder. Jason spoke. "They will always be your babies, Addy."

The blond scoffed a bit. "You know me so well. But, they do grow up so fast. I was really looking forward to having a new one to raise." Adam's thoughts turned to the baby he'd lost during the shipwreck.

"Addy, not today. I know how you feel, but today is a happy day. Come on, let's join the party." Jason encouraged Adam with a nudge and a smile.

Adam leaned on his brother. "Sorry. Things hit me at the oddest times. I am so thankful I still have you. I think ma and poppa Ralph had a lot to do with that. Yes, I am ready to laugh and play myself. Let's go." Adam realized that he and Jason were alone. Shawn, Heath, Roman and Hunter had gone ahead to the party. Together, the brothers went to join the others.

The main village was set up in a square with the fire pit in the center. The huts that made up the square weren't shops like in a western town. The huts were those of the village elders and on the west side of the square, was the hut of High Chief Sika. It was where Roman and Malia had grown up.

There were huts scattered around the village that were like businesses, but for barter, not cash. There was a weavers shop, where wool was carded, spun and made into various items. The forge was not a like a blacksmith, but was for the village pottery makers. The huge forge was used to heat the kiln that dried both clay pottery and monkeypod wood. Jimmy and Jey had a place where they built furniture. There was also a small village school. Most every villager had a role and they all worked and cared for each other like a true family.

Around the southern side of the fire pit were the various musicians. There were drummers, conch shell blowers and two men blew on a series of wooden pipes of different lengths and sizes tied together. When played, Adam thought they sounded somewhat like the flutes in an orchestra.

The drums ranged from a long, hollow, felled tree, to a small hand held drum that made it's sound when struck by the palm of the players hand.

When the music started up once again, Adam found that he liked the sound. It was very melodic and happy. It was much like the music he'd heard when they were in Kai Village in Hawai'i.

Roman watched as Adam began to sway to the music. It made his heart beat faster and his palms began to sweat. Adam was truly beautiful. Roman decided he had to be close to Adam.

Adam smiled when Roman suddenly stood next to him. "You like our music?" Roman had to lean in to speak to Adam over the beat of the drums.

With a nod, Adam spoke. "Very much. I like all music. I never knew there were so many types of percussion instruments."

"Drums are very important to our culture. They call us to war, or they call us to celebrate, like they do today. That big log is called a Logo. It is beat as a solo to announce the High Chief or visiting monarchy, as well as providing the tempo of the song played. Those two drums are the Lali and are always played in pairs. The slightly larger of the two, is the Tatasi, and beats the steady rhythm. The smaller drum is the lali and player will beat out rhythmic sounds called, Tula. The sticks they use are called Auta. Next comes the Talipalau, then Pate, and lastly the Nafa. Those three are struck with the hand as you can see." Roman explained and pointed out each of the different drums to Adam.

Adam found it interesting and he wanted to know more. "What are those wooden pipe instruments called? They almost sound like the flutes in a symphony." When he leaned in to speak into Roman's ear, he couldn't help but notice how nice Roman smelled; a mix of woods and smoke with a hint of spiced flowers.

"It is a flute, of sorts. It is called a pan flute. It's not native, but we have made it our own. Missionaries showed them to our people many years ago. The shells that are blown are from the conch. It makes various sounds, and the tones depend on the size and thickness of the shell. Conch are wondrous creatures. Their meat is delicious, the shells can be turned into jewelry, like beads. Sometimes, we use the shells for trade of goods, and sometimes we also find beautiful pearls. Warrior Chiefs have armor made from the largest shells. Amazing that one creature can provide so much. Nothing is wasted." Roman explained everything with a tone of pride. He loved sharing his culture, especially with Adam.

Adam smiled at Roman. "All of that from one sea creature? It is amazing. Thank you for explaining it to me. Oh, when do we get to meet your father?"

"Tama will be along soon. He had to meet with my uso o le tama Fanene Maivia. For you, my uncle Peter, the High Chief of Maivia Village. My father wants to make sure that, if any ships come from the north, my uncle signals them to port. They could be looking for you. He will be back in a little while, then the party will really start." Roman explained over the sound of the music.

Adam found himself drawn to Roman, and he didn't like it. He didn't like feeling so comfortable with the slightly older man. Adam felt like he felt when he was with Wade; Roman was _not_ Wade. He had to get away from the Samoan.

"I'm going to check on the children." Adam spoke briefly and curtly. He wanted to get away before Roman could say anything.

Roman stared after Adam, his mouth open a bit, his brow crinkled in confusion. He looked over to speak to Jason, but the sandy haired man was deep in conversation with Solofa or Jimmy as he was otherwise called. Roman gave a shrug. All he wanted was to to be Adam's friend.

Adam found his children in front of the hut that served as the village school. They were playing a game called Steal the Bacon. Heath had taught them how to play and it was a favorite game.

There were two lines of ten children, that faced each other. In the middle was a big ball of bundled and tightly tied banana leaves. Each child in both lines was numbered from one to ten. Trinity would call out two numbers. The two children with those numbers from each line ran to the bundle of leaves. The first one to pick up the bundle and return to their spot in the line, scored a point for their team. The first team to reach ten points was declared the winner.

Adam was pleased to see that Tiffany had lined up the opposing children by age and size. That way Alex, one of the youngest, wasn't up against one of the older, larger children.

"One and ten!" Trinity called out.

Alex cheered as his little boy toddle ran toward the bundle of leaves. From the other side, another little island toddler ran for the leaves as well. Alex got to the leaves first and picked them up. On the way back, he tripped and fell, but he got right back up and ran to his spot in the line. Adam was so proud. A minute or two later, Eliza won a point for her team.

Adam clapped and cheered with tears in his eyes when little Alex scored the winning point for his team. Jason, Roman, Heath and Shawn had joined Adam and they cheered just as loudly.

Adam knelt down and hugged his boy when Alex ran over to him. "I am so proud of you, baby. You ran so fast. Poppa loves you." He kissed Alex on the cheek.

Alex looked up at Adam with wide, innocent hazel eyes. "Is fafa powd in Heben?" He was full of that wonder that only children could have.

Tears welled up in Adam's own hazel eyes and spilled over the rims. He pulled Alex in even closer. "Oh yes, baby. Father is so proud of you, even in Heaven. He is so proud of you."

No one in the small group had a dry eye. Even Roman felt a tear tumble down his cheek and into his beard. Wade Barrett had been a very lucky man. Roman so wanted to earn a place in Adam's heart.

Eliza, who had been with Vallea, came over to her family. She hugged her little brother. "Good work, Lex. You ran so fast." She wasn't jealous like most siblings might be. She was honestly happy for her little brother.

"You run gwood, Wiza. Poppa swaid fafa is powd in Heben." Alex beamed with what could only be described as pride. Proud that he had made his father happy.

"Alex! Eliza! Come join us! We're going to make music. We need more drummers." Trinity called out to Adam's children.

"May we, poppa?" Eliza asked politely, but there was excitement in her voice. Both her and Alex's eyes shone with utter happiness.

Adam smiled just as brightly, tears still dampened his eyes. "Of course you may, my loves. Go, have fun. I love you both so very much." He hugged and kissed them both. He stood as he watched them hurry off, hand in hand to rejoin the village children.

Jason put an arm around Adam's shoulder. "Are you alright, Addy?" He rubbed his brothers bare back.

Adam nodded with a small sniff. "Yes, I'm alright. Alex just took my be surprise. Children are often a lot more aware than we give them credit for. I'm more surprised it was Alex though. He is so young, and more attached to me than Wade…oh, you know what I mean. He loved his father, but Alex still has the strong birth tie to me. Well, as long as they are happy, and keep Wade in their hearts, we will be alright. I tell you, I could use a cup of..."

Before Adam could get the last word out, Roman approached with a large tray in his hands, a blanket over his shoulder. "Heath, Jason, spread the blanket, please. I thought you might need a cup of tea."

Jason and Heath quickly spread out the large blanket in the shade of a tall banana tree. Adam looked at Roman. It once again bothered him at how well Roman knew him. Still, he refused to let it show.

"Thank you. Yes, I could use a cup of tea. You are very thoughtful, Roman. I appreciate it. Heath, where did your parents go?" Adam had just noticed that Shawn and Hunter were no longer there.

Heath spoke as they all sat on the blanket. "Oh, off to wander around and visit. They love these parties. Father relaxes and pa dotes on him. They are like newlyweds. It is really nice for both of them. I'll pour, Roman. Thank you." He picked up the large pot of tea and began to pour out four cups of the hot liquid.

While the foursome enjoyed their tea, various villagers came to meet Adam and Jason. Roman made the introductions and everyone was charming and friendly. All the while in the background, they could hear the children practicing the song they were going to perform.

Seth, Dean and Braun came to join Jason, Heath, Roman and Adam. They had all taken a turn at rotating the roasting spits full of meat. The trio were dressed in lavalavas and Seth wore a crown of flowers the color of pale lilac, it was pretty.

"Roman, thank you for showing Dean how to string the flowers. He did a great job." Seth gently patted the crown of flowers on his head.

Roman smiled. "Dean is a fast learner, with very nimble fingers. Tina wants him to help in the weaving season." He gave Dean a nod with a smile.

Adam looked at Seth and Dean. "That is great, Dean. Seth would be a help as well, he can work magic with a needle and thread." He wanted Roman to know Seth had talent as well.

Seth laughed. "I'm not the only one. Adam's stitches are so small and neat you can hardly see them."

Adam flushed. "I am not that talented, but we do keep the children well dressed. Please, remember what I said, we are friends, not Lordship and servants. You do what you want to do, and don't give me a second thought." His look and tone told his former servants how sincere he was.

Dean nodded. "Thank you, my Lord…oh…Adam. Sorry, habit you know. I would love to help with the shearing and weaving. Seth would be excellent in the weaving house. You would too, Adam. It would be good to have something to do." He looked at Adam with worry. They were afraid Adam would slip into widower's weeds never to recover. None of the former servants wanted that to happen to sweet Adam.

Roman quickly spoke up. This was a perfect chance, maybe Adam's friends could help. "I've offered Adam an opportunity, to be my nurse at the hospital. Let me rephrase that, I don't mean my personal nurse, I meant to help me. Tiffany is run ragged between Hunter and myself. I think Adam has the personality that a nurse really needs. What do you three think of that?" He looked over at Seth, Dean and Braun.

Seth perked up. "I think that would be wonderful. Adam, you're a natural at taking care of people. Remember when we were all down with the measles? You looked after all of us servants, plus Jason and Eliza, all while just about to have Alex. I think you should do it, Adam. I will gladly help with the children."

Adam looked down into his tea cup. "I'm considering it, Seth. It is something I could do. I just worry about spending so much time away from the children. What if I did something wrong and really hurt someone or even worse, killed them. I need a lot more time to think about it." Adam really liked the idea, however, it was being so close to Roman that bothered him. Yes, he had a lot of thinking to do.

Roman quickly spoke up. "Adam, you won't be busy all the time. We can go for weeks without someone in the hospital. Of course we do have daily people we check on, or expectant patients, but as for hours on end of work, no. Oh, don't get me wrong, we can have outbreaks that take a lot of time, but that is very rare. A few hours a day is all you really need. You will be home for meals and sleeping and time in between. You would never give any medication that isn't approved by Hunter, or any kind of treatment for that matter. I just feel you have a natural calm and peaceful demeanor, perfect for nursing. Did you read the books I gave you?" Roman arched his brow at Adam.

Adam nodded. "Yes, I did and I enjoyed them. Roman, we still need time to adjust and settle in. Eliza still panics if I go to the privy without telling her. Alex gets moody and fussy. I know he doesn't really understand why, but I do. Shawn said it is not an overnight process. We lost the most important person in our lives, is that hard to understand? Why I can't say yes right now?" Adam got snippy without really meaning to, but, if it put Roman off, did it really matter?

Jason frowned at his brother. "No need to be rude, Adam Joseph. Roman only wants to help. He knows you aren't going to be healed from your pain in a few days."

Adam sighed. It wasn't Roman's fault Wade was gone. He looked Roman in the eye. "Roman, I am sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Sometimes, I feel like…I need to blame someone for Wade being gone. It wasn't anyone's fault. Roman, I probably will decide to learn to be a nurse, but I ask you, please don't push. I need time, the children need time. I don't even have Mark to advise me anymore...we've lost...so much..." Adam's eyes welled with tears once again. Why did he have to think of Mark and Glenn at that particular moment?

Seth was the one to hug Adam. "It is alright, Adam. We know what Mark and Glenn meant to you, especially Mark. Adam, we love you, but can we just..." Seth paused and bit his lip. He'd never spoken to his Lordship like this, he felt guilty.

Adam smiled at Seth. "You don't have to say it. I don't want to spoil the day. I'm sorry everyone. No more sour face. It just hits me in the heart at the worst times. Last night, I was reading the ABC book to Alex, I broke down at W for water...and Wade. Say, I am getting hungry, and that meat smells delicious." He was determined to get into a better and happier mood.

Roman laughed. "As soon as my Tama gets here we will feast. But don't worry, if Tina feels he is taking too long, she will order the meal to start. Sometimes, Tama forgets the time when he is with uncle Peter. It's a family thing. They argue constantly, but would kill for each other. Adam, just one quick thing. Don't worry about sudden mood changes, it is to be expected. It's alright to feel how you feel, let it out, then move on. Don't keep it locked inside." He gave Adam an understanding smile.

Adam returned the smile in silence. Braun gave a grunt and stood. "I'm going to take another turn at the spit. I'm too hungry to just sit here."

Everyone laughed when the big man's stomach growled like a wild bear. Roman stood and playfully slapped Braun on the shoulder.

"Come, let us find you something to eat. Can't have you starving." Roman paused and turned to speak again. "I will be back in a few minutes." He spoke more to Adam than anyone. It made Adam feel uncomfortable.

"Heath, Roman is…he makes me feel uncomfortable sometimes. The way he looks at me...like I am… not wearing any clothes. I don't want to be rude to him, but..." Adam wished now he'd never opened his mouth. As usual, he spoke before he thought. It was one of his bad habits.

Heath knew that Roman liked Adam, and hoped to court him after Adam shed his widower's weeds. He'd also promised Roman, his friend, he would never talk about it. Heath was a loyal and faithful friend.

"Well, Adam, you are beautiful and Roman is a single, healthy male. It is not strange for him to find you attractive. I find you attractive myself, not in a romantic way, and neither does Roman. He is just trying to make you feel better. He deeply respects your...Wade." Heath explained as best he could. Roman did respect Adam's love for Wade, but he wanted his own place in Adam's heart. Heath felt a bit guilty, but a white lie or two wasn't a sin, was it?"

Adam's brow crinkled in confusion. "I'm not attractive, I am just average..." Adam couldn't say any more, the beat of the log drum began to fill the air.

Heath stood. "The High Chief is coming. Let's go closer. Leave the tea things, we can come back here later to eat. Oh look! The children!" Heath led the others to place near the front of the crowd that had gathered to greet their High Chief.

Adam beamed with pride as Eliza and Alex played small drums with the other children. They looked and performed as if they had grown up in the village. His children also danced along with the others… or Alex tried, he was so adorable on his little toddler legs.

All tall, rotund, imposing man came into the square. He wore a lavalava of flame red, and a crown headdress with three red feathers. His lower body was covered in a tattoo, known as a Pe'a. The intricate design began at the waist and ended at the middle of his calves. His right arm was also done in a full sleeve, with a chest plate, like Roman had.

Roman greeted the man with a hug. Roman's mother greeted him with a kiss to the cheek. One look told Adam the man was Roman's father, High Chief Sika. Sika watched the village "band" and especially enjoyed the performance by the children.

When the song and dance ended, Sika led the cheers. "Wonderful, my children. And who have we here? Are you Elizabeth and Alexander Barrett?" Sika went to where Eliza and Alex stood together.

Alex had a bit of fear in his eyes, he'd never seen a man like Sika before. There was one other thing about Sika; his hair. It was raven black with gray interspersed. It was long, but it was wild, like a huge bush. It made him look a bit...insane.

Adam saw that Alex was about to cry from fear. Eliza was also frozen in place. He went to where his children stood. He picked up both his children. Eliza settled on her poppa's left hip and Alex on his right.

"Eliza, Alex this is Mister Roman's father. Sir, may I present Elizabeth and Alexander Barrett. I am Adam Barrett, their poppa. Thank you so much for all that you have done for us, my brother and our friends. We hope we are never a burden, as we all want to help and do our share. Thank you, again." Adam was friendly and sincere. He would extended his hand, but Adam's arms were filled with children.

Sika smiled brightly at the little Barrett family. "You are more than welcome to our village. You are part of my family now. You two are adorable and a pride to your Tama Adam. Eliza, Alex, you may call me Tamamatua. Your friends have been most helpful, and are good people. You will find your place here, but now is the time for you and your children to heal your broken hearts and souls. One week from today, we shall have a Falelavasiga, in honor of Lord Barrett and the others. Faife Au Shawn and my son, Leati will tell you what happens. But now is the time to laugh, eat and play! Fa'a Samoa!" Sika raised his arm in the air. The villagers cheered and clapped.

Sika moved closer to Adam, to speak over the din. "You will be alright, son. We are here for you, and you are more than welcome. If you need anything, my to alua, Ata and I will be most happy to help. We know the heart ripping pain of loss. Now, take to today to live, laugh and enjoy. You deserve it." He spoke as a father figure, not as High Chief. His voice was warm and his eyes shone. Sika was like a different person.

Adam held his children close. "Thank you, sir. It means so much to me. Oh, this is my brother, Jason Reso. Jason, High Chief Sika." Adam introduced his brother.

"Greetings, young Jason. I hear you are interested in helping us with trading. This would be good. Our brothers on the larger Islands tend to ignore us and we have so much to offer. We shall speak further on this after next week. For now, relax, enjoy and eat; you are all too thin!" Sika laughed.

The way the High Chief laughed made everyone laugh. Even Eliza and Alex laughed, no longer afraid of the wild Samoan.

Jason spoke. "I look forward to it as well, sir. Thank you. And as Adam said, thank you for helping us and accepting us into the village. We couldn't have wished for a better place to be." He shook hands with Sika.

Sika smiled and with his hand on Jason's back, led the sandy haired man to where the food was being served.

Heath led Adam and the children toward the food as well. Seth, Dean, Shawn and Atta were busily helping to put food on plates along with with other men and women of the village.

Spit roasted meat, vegetables, cheeses and bread were piled onto large monkeypod wood plates. The only utensil to eat with was a monkeypod wood spoon. The majority of the food was meant to be eaten with the fingers.

Seth spoke to Adam. "You go sit down with the children, we will bring your plates. You can't carry plates and herd two children." He gave Adam a smile and nodded toward their picnic blanket.

"Thank you, Seth. But as friends, not servants. I do appreciate the help. Come, my loves. We need to wash up. " Adam led the children to a wash barrel with soft soap and stack of woven drying cloths.

By the time the Barrett's had washed up and were seated on the blanket, Seth and Dean brought three plates of food. Heath and Jason joined Adam and the children. It wasn't long before Roman joined them, his plate was so full Alex giggled.

"Rowman is huwngry!" Alex giggled again.

Roman laughed. "My mother filled my plate. She thinks everyone is too thin. Alex, you and Eliza played and danced very well. I bet your poppa was proud of you. My father liked you, too." He took a bite of meat with a smile.

"I was very proud. My loves are so smart and talented. Roman, your parents are simply wonderful. I can see now where your smile comes from, your mother. They are both so warm." Adam gave Roman a smile, but was careful not to make it too leading.

It was Heath who spoke next. "Adam, it's because they, by that I mean Islanders, haven't been exposed to the western things we have. Take your titled life, for instance or the life of privilege we had in Boston because of father's occupation. You, Jason and I know how snooty and cruel people can be to each other. I've even heard horror stories about black slaves in the southern states. I don't want to believe such terrible things, but pa says they are true." Heath gave a shrug, but thought Islanders were lucky to be innocent to the rest of the world...so to speak.

Roman nodded. "I think you're right. Oh yes, we have fought among ourselves, but, nothing like the Helmsley's and other missionaries or traders have told us. I'm sure, eventually the world will come to us, but I hope not for a long, long time." He took another bite of food.

Adam also nodded. "We heard such things too, about the southern states. I want to talk about… but not now..." He flicked his gaze to his children, then back to Heath and Roman. Eliza and Alex were too busy enjoying their food to notice their poppa.

Heath spoke again. "It's alright, Adam. I understand. Talk to pa, he is in charge of those things..." He paused to chuckle as he looked at Jason. Roman and Adam saw what Heath saw and chuckled.

Jason realized everyone looked at him, and by now, his niece and nephew giggled at him. "What?" Jason asked as he looked at his family and friends.

Heath picked up the small cloth he used to wipe his mouth. He began to clean Jason's face. "You have your dinner spread from ear to ear. I guess you like those boar ribs." He chuckled again as he cleaned the residue from Jason's face.

Jason's cheek flushed pink. "Well, I was hungry. Those ribs are wonderful. I asked about what they put one them, but nobody answered me. Do you know, Roman?" He took another bite, and smeared sauce all over his mouth again. Heath rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Roman didn't just laugh, he laughed with a roar from his belly. "If I told you, I would have to… Well, never mind. No, I can't tell you. I know some of what goes into the sauce, but only my Tama knows the ingredients. I will be told when the time is right. If something happens before then… it's lost. I will then make up my own. It's a family thing." He still chuckled as he continued to eat his food.

"Poppa?" Eliza asked as she daintily wiped her mouth with a cloth. She waited for Adam to look at her.

Adam smiled at his little girl and indicated for her to speak.

"What is a fall-ava-signal? He said in honor of father." Eliza had a deeply etched brow of curiosity.

Adam frowned, he'd hoped to avoid the topic. He should have remembered how smart his children were. Now he had to figure out how to explain it, without spoiling the day.

Roman answered. "The word is Falelavasiga. It is a time, when you go to the church, to show love, honor and respect for your family that has gone to live in Heaven. It is a very special thing and your Father will be proud of you. He will always be right in your heart, forever. Never forget that. He is always there for you to talk to. You won't hear his words, but, you will feel his love. His love for you shall never pass, never leave you. But, you will still have plenty of room in your heart for other people. The more people you have in your heart, the better you will be." He spoke softly and directly to Eliza. He wanted to be helpful and honest. When he leaned back, his eyes flicked over to Adam.

Adam couldn't help but not only be impressed, but grateful. His soft smile melted Roman's heart. Adam looked at his daughter and spoke softly.

"Thank you. I couldn't or wouldn't have said it any better myself...if I could have answered. Oh goodness, how am I going to feed everyone?" A wave of panic hit Adam. He would never be able to feed the entire village. Adam put down his plate and stopped eating.

"Don't panic, Adam. Pa has it under control. The cookout will be at the church. Nothing like this..." Heath smiled and held up his plate of half eaten food.

Adam sighed in relief. "I was worried. Guess I'd better meet with Shawn." Adam said no more, but he watched his children. "Eliza darling, are you alright? Did you understand Mister Roman?"

Eliza looked up at her parent. "We get to say goodbye to father, at God's house. It's good."

Adam reached over and hugged Eliza close. "Yes, it is good. When you finish eating, you and Alex may go play with the other children."

"Woo!" Alex happily cheered Adam's words. He took a bite of the mixed vegetables on his plate.

Adam was glad neither of his children were fussy eaters. That had been Wade's doing. He taught the children, if it was on your plate, it went in your mouth, no complaints. Of course, they never ever put too much on their plates at once. If they wanted more, they got it.

Roman frowned. Adam hadn't eaten anything since Eliza's question. Roman knew right then that Adam needed someone to take care of him. But how could he do this? It was much too soon to court Adam, but Adam needed him.

Adam watched as his children ran off to play with the village children. He knew it would be a hard week. Oh how he wished he had someone to take care of him, but Wade was gone. Adam knew from now on, he had to take care of himself...and his children.


	17. The Fale Lavasiga

The day after the Fá Alavelave, Seth came to stay with Eliza and Alex while Adam went to talk to Shawn. They were to meet at the village church.

The church was not really a hut. It was made of rocks, shells and other things collected on the beach, like coral and drift wood. It was unique and beautiful. The inside was just as lovely. There were no stained glass windows or sliver religious items, the simplicity gave the church its beauty.

A large, hand carved iron wood cross hung on the back wall, above the alter. On the alter were four large monkeypod wood communion plates, along with four candle holders of plain, but highly polished metal. A podium stood just off center of the alter to the left. A large copy of The Holy Bible sat open on the lectern. On the right side of the alter was a barrel with a cloth cover, it served as the Baptismal Fount.

Several small willow chairs sat next to a small, portable organ on a sturdy table. Adam figured it must be where a choir sat. The congregation sat on long wooden benches, covered with blue cloth and stuffed with wool. There were ten benches on the left and ten on the right. The placement of the benches assured there was a wide center aisle that went from the door to the alter.

"Shawn? Brother Shawn?" Adam called out softly as he entered the church. He wore a light blue lavalava, and sandals. Because he was going to the church, Adam wore a white cotton, short sleeved shirt.

Shawn didn't answer. Adam gave a shrug, and went to set on the front left bench, out of habit. The Barrett family always sat on the left front pew at the church they attended in Toronto.

Adam looked at the large wooden cross. He bowed his head and began the same prayer he prayed every night before he went to bed. "Dear God, please let there be a miracle and let Wade still be alive and help him find us. Until then, please give me the strength and courage to handle things without him. Please God, hear my prayer. Amen." Adam opened his eyes. He gave a jump, Shawn sat next to him.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't want to interrupt your prayer time. I can come back later if you want more alone time." Shawn wore his preachers raiment. His trousers and shirt were inky black and his preacher's collar was stark white and stiffly starched. His long, coppery blond hair was pulled into a neat pony tail.

Adam smiled. "No thank you, Brother Shawn. I've finished my prayer. So tell me, what will happen?"

"We are going to honor Wade, Doctor Harper, Mark Calaway and Glenn Jacobs. Villagers are carving memorials for them, not headstones. We will hang them on a special wall in the cemetery. We have it for those that were never found." Shawn explained in a soft, calm voice. He obviously belonged in the church.

Adam nodded. "I guess villagers have drowned?"

"Yes. It doesn't happen often, but it does happen. Did Wade or yourself have a favorite hymn? For the service, we will sing a few hymns, read some passages, and I will give a brief sermon. Then we will all go out to the cemetery and bless the memorial markers. We will sing Amazing Grace and have prayer. You and the others can speak about your loved ones, if you wish." Shawn explained to Adam as best he could.

Adam gave Shawn a smile. "Rock of Ages. Wade and I loved that hymn. Oh Shawn, I don't know if I can make a speech...that was Wade's forte. I will speak to Jason, Seth, Dean and Braun, they may want to speak." Adam chewed his lip as he looked at the older man.

Shawn took one of Adam's hands in his. "Don't you want to pay tribute to Wade? For Eliza and Alex? They can speak too. It is very free and open. Samoan's celebrate death as they do life. Yes, we can be sad, but one thing I have learned to have faith in, is that it must be a wondrous thing to be in Heaven. Wade is now with all the family that went before him, and now, they are all watching over you, in an overwhelming love. If I may say, Adam, I think you are doing remarkably well." He gave Adam a smile.

Adam's face crinkled with confusion. "I want him here, with me. Heaven can have us when we're old. Shawn, I am falling apart inside. I have to keep face for the children, but…I just...want to...I'm so damn angry, Shawn. Sorry to say that in church. Why? Why did he have to go back for that stupid paper? It wouldn't have mattered! We knew for days the ship could go over in a wave! Wade should have stayed with us! That paper meant more to him than we did! Because of that paper, I am going to be alone for the rest of my life. My children will have to grow up without a father. Who will give them away when they marry? It's not fair, Shawn! It's...not...fair!" Now that Adam had released his held in anger, his sobs began.

If Shawn thought he'd seen Adam cry before, it was nothing compared to this. Adam sobbed like he had every single hurt and pain in the entire world in his heart.

All Shawn could do was hold Adam close and let him sob. Shawn was glad that Adam had finally gotten angry. It was the one stage Adam had avoided. Now perhaps, Adam could slowly begin to heal.

When Adam's sobs began to lessen, Shawn spoke. "I know you're angry. I would be too in your shoes. From what you've told me about Wade, he probably thought he had enough time to get something he felt was important. Didn't you say the paper was from the Queen? He would have needed that paper in Sidney. You might have wound up there. If you had the paper you would have been protected. Wade felt that was very important. As long as I have been a preacher and even more before, I too often questioned why. What I have I learned is, no matter what, bad things are going to happen to good people. God had his reasons and we may never know why. However, don't let this spoil your faith, it is meant to make you stronger. I'm always here for you, son. You can talk to me about anything, my lips are sealed to others. Do you want to put this off until tomorrow?" All while he spoke, Shawn cuddled Adam, as the blond seemed to crave it.

Adam felt like a little boy in Shawn's fatherly embrace. He gave a series of small sniffs and brought his sobs under control. Still he had to take a few breaths before words could come out of his mouth.

"My...heart...believes you… but, my head…says why? Oh that paper...why Wade, why?" Adam's sobs began anew, he clung to Shawn like a baby.

Shawn held Adam so that one hand was on the back of Adam's blond head. He began to caress Adam's hair and whispered soft words of comfort. Adam had to get it all out. Shawn didn't care how long it took.

Neither Adam nor Shawn were aware that Roman had entered the church. He heard Adam's sob. He'd been on his way to the cemetery, located behind the church. Roman had to measure the spaces for the memorial plaques that were being created. Adam's sadness broke his heart once again. He wished he could be the one to bring Adam the comfort he needed.

With a sigh, Roman quietly stepped out of the church. He walked down the path. Roman stopped at Jason's hut. Jason and Heath sat on a blanket in the front yard. They were looking at some maps that Heath used when teaching geography. They had their heads pressed together as they read the maps.

Roman smiled when he saw his friend looking so happy. However, Roman had to interrupt. "Hello." Roman spoke as he sat down in front of Heath and Jason.

Heath smiled at his friend, and Jason gave Roman a nod. "Roman, what's wrong? I can see you're upset." Heath's smile turned to a frown when he saw the look on his friend's face.

Roman let out a sigh. "Maybe I shouldn't say, but I am worried. I went to the church, to measure the space for the plaques. Jason, I don't know why, but Adam isn't just crying, he is sobbing his heart out. Shawn is with him, but, as his brother, I thought you should know." He shrugged. Maybe this hadn't been such a great idea after all.

Jason started to get up. Heath stopped him. "Jay, let pa handle it. He is really good at what he does. I know you want to be with your brother, and you can be; later. Adam will need you, but not now, leave him be. Pa said he hoped Adam would let out some built up feelings. Adam won't do that if you're there. He won't want you to see it. Will you trust pa...and me?" Heath's hand rested on Jason's arm. His eyes and face were filled with sincerity.

Roman nodded. "Heath is right. Shawn is the best help Adam could have right now. I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have told you and upset you. It just broke my heart…he's so sad. I want to help him, too, but I don't know how." He let out another sigh.

Jason settled back on the blanket. "You are both right. Roman, thank you for telling me, now I can be prepared for later. Heath, thank you as well. I am _not_ the one he needs now. He looks upon Shawn as a father and that is what he needs right now. I feel so helpless to...help Adam. When we lost ma and pa, we faced the same thing together. This is different. I've never had what Adam and Wade had. They breathed for each other. They could be quite sickening at times, like an explosion of sugar, but they could also fight like hungry bears after the last salmon in the river. I can recall one fight where Wade slept in the hay loft for two weeks. Adam finally relented to let Wade back into their bedroom, because he couldn't remember why he got mad at Wade in the first place. Alex came along about nine months later, after a trip to the falls of Niagara. Why can't I take away my brother's pain? He doesn't deserve this."

Heath put an arm around Jason. "You do, Jay, you do help him. But, only Adam can heal himself. Being there for him is more help than you realize. You're a great brother, Adam is lucky to have you." He gave Jason a one armed hug.

Roman scrubbed his face with his hands. "Oh, I should have kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry, Jason." He really felt terrible about stirring things up.

Jason looked at Roman. "It's alright, Roman. You told me because you care. There is nothing wrong with that. I appreciate it. It will help me to know he was upset. Adam tells me he's fine, when I know he's not. You are a good friend, Roman." He gave the native Islander a smile.

Roman looked at Jason. "Thank you. I did only mean good for Adam. Well, I'll leave you to it. I do have to get those measurements. I'll just keep my nose outta things that aren't my business. See you later." Roman stood.

Jason and Heath both bid goodbye to Roman, and watched him leave. Jason turned to Heath. "I think he likes Adam. If he does, he is going to be lonely for a long time. Adam won't love anyone else...but...I wish he would. Roman would be good for him." Jason mused out loud.

Heath almost opened his mouth, but decided nothing was worth betraying a friend. "Adam has to work those things out for himself, Jason. Your duty as a brother is to be there for him, which you are. Don't worry, pa will pull Adam through this." He wanted to tell Jason how Adam would find comfort in God and the church, but he wasn't going to push the issue. They decided to go back to looking at the maps and take their minds off Adam; for now.

At the church, Adam had managed to collect himself. His nose was red and so were his eyes, but for now, the tears had stopped.

"Now I feel guilty for being angry at Wade. He really did need that paper. I just wish he hadn't left it on the desk in our cabin." Adam voice was raspy from crying as he spoke.

Shawn still had a hand on Adam's shoulder. "I'm sure it was very chaotic on the ship. He was more concerned with keeping his family safe. As for feeling guilty, there is no need. It would have made me angry too, for a moment. You're not really mad at Wade, you're mad that he is gone. It is normal to feel that way." Now, if you're ready, we need to to over more details. What about Mark and Glenn? Did they have a favorite hymn?" He wanted Adam to change his focus and clear his mind.

Adam smiled softly with a nod. "They both loved Come, Thou Fount of Every Blessing. It was the one time they tried to out sing each other. They both also loved the twenty third Psalm, as did Wade. I'll ask Dean to speak for Mark and Glenn. If they want, Seth and Braun can speak as well?"

"Of course. Anyone can speak, that is the Samoan way. I'm quite sure the Chief will speak. Adam, you will speak for Wade, won't you?" Shawn worried that Adam would regret it if he didn't speak.

Adam slumped his shoulders. "I suppose, I should for the children if for no other reason. I would probably deeply regret it later if I didn't. I'm not really afraid of speaking, I am afraid of not saying the right things. I want Wade to be proud of me, not embarrassed by me." He looked at Shawn with eyes that silently begged for help.

Shawn smiled and squeezed Adam's shoulder. "I think you would regret it later if you didn't. I will help you; if you want. I can help you write something and help you not be nervous when speaking in front of people."

"I'd love that. Thank you. Shawn, thank you for just letting me..." Adam didn't exactly know what to say.

"Rant? I'm glad you finally let it all out. I could see it building up inside. We don't have to speak about it and you don't have to be sorry for anything. You're a good man, Adam. You will survive and you will raise two wonderful children into two splendid adults. Already Hunter and I love you, the children, Jason, Seth, Dean and Braun like you are our own. Anyone of you can come to either of us at any time, with any problem." Shawn looked Adam directly in the eye. He wanted Adam to understand that he meant what he said.

Adam felt a tear run down his cheek, but it wasn't from sadness, it was pure emotion. "Thanks, Shawn. That means a lot to me. You're like a father to me. Now, before I break down again, what about feeding everyone. Heath mentioned a cookout, but I have no money or trade goods to buy food to cook, or tea to brew. I want to do the right thing." Adam's worry changed from a speech to how to feed the villagers.

Shawn laughed. "Don't worry about it, Adam. Hunter has already taken care of it. We are having grilled duck with rice and corn. Everyone will be bring something, do don't fret about it. You will bring something to the next get together. Remember, we are not in the west, there will be a lighter, more party like atmosphere. We westerners tend to be rather somber. I like the Samoan way better. It is a time to be joyful with happy memories. I want you to be prepared. When the service is over and the celebration starts, that the villagers are not being disrespectful. It won't be a celebration on the scale of last week, but there will be laughter, music and...celebrating." Shawn explained as best he could, but feared Adam might not understand.

Adam nodded. "Yes, I understand. How can I ever repay you and Hunter? You're so kind and you really don't even know us." He cocked his head at Shawn.

Shawn smiled. "You can repay us by just being you. I can tell what kind of person you are. I see it in the way you treat your servants, like friend, not a master. I'm sure you were that way before the shipwreck. I know how titles work. You have never once introduced yourself as Lord Barrett, nor your children as Honorable, which they are entitled to. You care more about others than yourself. I could go on, but you get the point. Besides, in my line of work, it helps that I have a good judge of character..." Shawn gave Adam another smile, then stood. He spoke again.

"Come, I will show you where the memorial plaques will be hung. I hope you like it, but if not, we can chose another location." Shawn waved his arm towards a side door in the west wall of the church. Adam silently stood and followed Shawn outside.

Adam couldn't stop the gasp that escaped over his lips. He hadn't known what to expect, but this certainly wasn't it. It was a paradise on earth.

Great care had been taken and the area was covered with thick, lush green grass. In the center of the cemetery garden was an artesian fresh water well. It had been built up with rocks and shells to make a waterfall fountain, that splashed over into a small pool. People could use it to water flowers and plants, but they could also drink from it.

All around the cemetery were trees that offered shade, and shrubs that offered privacy. Birds sang in the trees and the occasional small animal hopped about. All of the grave markers were made from the same kind of material, natural slate. It came from a small quarry on the far northeastern corner of Apolima Island. However, each piece of slate was carved differently. Each headstone was a unique piece of art.

A few of the headstones only had a name and date, but most were carved with pictures, scriptures or poems. Some were more artistically done than others, but it didn't matter, they were all made with love.

Adam saw Roman in the southeast corner. He appeared to be marking places along a high rock and shell wall. Adam could see there were a few plaques made from the same slate fastened to the wall.

"Hello, Roman. I brought Adam to show him were the plaques would be hung." Shawn explained to the Islander as they approached.

Roman smiles. "We thought you'd like this part, at the corner. It's more private, and a bench could easily be built so you can sit and meditate. You can plant flowers along the wall, here." He pointed to a patch of grassy ground.

"This is beautiful, simply beautiful. If...Wade would like it..." Adam looked around and took in more of the scenery.

Roman spoke. "If you'd rather, we can move the plaques." He indicated to where there were more blank places along the wall.

Adam shook his head. "No, this is perfect. Who is carving the plaques? I would like an etching of Barrett Manor on Wade's, he loved it so. Nothing too elaborate though."

"You can have anything you want, but it needs to be designed now. We'd better go right away. Let's also get Jason, Seth, Dean and Braun. They may want a say too. Follow me." Roman made a last mark on the wall, then started to leave. Adam and Shawn were on his heels. There was a lot to be done, in a very short amount of time.

It was suddenly Saturday, the day of the Fale Lavasiga for Wade, Mark, Glenn and Doctor Luke Harper. Despite a thundershower during the night, the morning dawned to a beautiful, cloudless sky. The rain left everything washed, fresh and renewed. Drops of water clung to the island flora.

Adam had fed his children their favorite breakfast of Samoan porridge. Roman and Shawn had shown him how to make it. It was quick, easy and they all loved it. The porridge was made from the ground starch flour from the sago palm tree. Adam mixed the powder with coconut milk, a vanilla bean pod and mashed bananas, and cooked the consistency of tapioca pudding.

Seth had come to help Adam bathe and dress Eliza and Alex. Today they wore western clothes. Alex wore a blue velvet suit that had once belonged to toddler Heath. With his long blond hair down in soft waves, Alex was adorable. He was nearly an exact replica of the famous painting known as "Blue Boy."

Seth and Adam had made a lovely dress from a very pale pink pulu tasi. Shawn had given Adam a beautiful lace table cloth to make an under slip, that peeked out from the pink skirt. Adam styled Eliza's long raven hair into ringlet curls, that fell like soft spirals. Elizabeth looked like a beautiful little lady, and she was.

Adam wore a midnight black suit that had once been Hunter's. Seth had altered the suit to fit Adam like a glove. Adam wore his hair down, but the sides were pulled into a pony tail. It was Shawn's usual hair style, but Adam liked it as well. His hair could be down, yet out of his eyes.

Jason, Seth and Dean also wore suits, altered from Shawn and Hunter. Shawn had realized now, why he'd never thrown out any of their old clothes. The only one with a brand new suit was Braun. Seth, Adam, Dean, Shawn and Heath all had to sew to get it done.

Braun's suit had been made from no less than ten black lavalavas and four white ones to make a shirt. It was a difficult task, but in the end, Braun looked like a fine gentleman...the size of a grizzly bear.

The memorial service was set to start at one. At noon, Adam sat down on his couch with Eliza and Alex on either side of him. The children had curled up against their poppa.

"I want you to be good in church. This is for your father, Mark and Glenn. We want them to be so proud of you. I am proud of you, and I love you both so very much. Now, remember, before you eat and play, you will change clothes. You both look...well, Eliza you look so pretty and Alex you are so handsome. I see so much of your father in both of you. Are you ready? We have to stop by for Uncle Jason." Adam hugged his children and kissed each one on the top of the head.

Alex looked up at his poppa. "We make fafa prowd. Pwomise. Wove you, poppa." He stood and held himself as straight as a ramrod, a look of pride on his little face.

Adam beamed at his precious boy. "Such a good, brave boy..." He paused as Eliza stood up next to Alex. "And you are such a beautiful lady. So brave and so full of charm and grace." Adam stood, and took his children in hand.

"Poppa, you is pwetty too." Alex chirruped as he took Adam's hand in his. Together the three Barrett's left to say goodbye to Wade.

Adam chuckled. "Thank you, son." He gave Alex's hand a little squeeze. They walked across the yard to Jason's hut. The sandy haired man sat in a chair under a tree in the front yard. Jason silently read from a paper in his hand.

"Uncle Bird! Uncle Bird!" Both children called out as they approached Jason.

Jason looked towards his family and smiled. He folded the paper and put it in his inside coat pocket. Jason stood as he spoke.

"My goodness you all look so pretty and handsome. I am not fit to join you." Jason laughed as he hugged, Alex, Eliza and Adam.

Adam smiled. "You are just as handsome. Hunter's altered suit fits perfectly. I am so thankful they had so many clothes to share. Are you ready? The others are meeting us there. I just hope I don't stumble over my words." Adam lamented as they headed towards the church.

"Just remember what Shawn taught you. You will be fine. I can't get over how precious they look. It's like Blue Boy and Pinkie come to life. Remember, we saw the paintings on their world tour?" Jason mused as he watched the children who walked ahead of himself and Adam.

Adam chuckled. "It really wasn't intentional, but, they are precious aren't they. Yes, I need to remember, look over the top of peoples heads, when I speak. Focus on a spot on the back wall, open my mouth and talk. Yes, I do remember the the Grand Art Exposition. It was our first appearance after our engagement was announced." He let out a bit of a sad sigh.

Jason stopped walking. "Oh Addy, I'm sorry. I had forgotten that. When will I learn to keep my mouth shut." He felt terrible about his bad timing with remembering the art exhibit.

Adam tugged at Jason's suit sleeve. "It's alright, Jay. It's a happy memory. I was so nervous that night, but one touch from Wade, and I knew I would be fine. Just like...he will be there today, and I will be fine." They began to walk on down the path.

A few steps later and Jason stopped again. He pulled Adam in for a hug. "Yes, he will be, and yes, you will be. I love you, Addy."

Adam hugged his brother in return. "I love you, Jay. We will be strong for each other, and for them." He nodded toward the children. Eliza had stopped to pick a pretty purple flower. Alex patiently watched his sister.

The brothers smiled at each other, then went to help Eliza pick a pretty bouquet of flowers. Alex wanted some too, so another bouquet was picked.

"For fafa." Alex stated simply as he held on to the group of flower stems in his hand.

Eliza held her flowers close to her chest. "Yes, Lex. For father." She took his free hand in hers and walked on toward the church.

Adam's heart swelled with the love he felt for his children. They were a blessing, a little bit of Wade in each of them. His legacy was secure.

The brothers and children caught up with Seth, Dean and Braun on the path to the church. Seth carried a small bundle under his arm. Praise was lavished on how nice the children looked and hugs were exchanged.

Seth spoke as they continued down the path. "They are the children's play clothes for after. It was a good idea, Adam. Oh, Dean is going to speak for Mark and Glenn. He is the best speaker..." Seth paused and squeezed Dean's hand as they walked. The couple exchanged a glance. Dean gave Seth a wink with smile and a nod.

"Adam, I hope you don't find this to be the wrong time to tell you..." Seth paused and looked at his friend.

Adam gave Seth a sly smile. "When is the wedding? I think it is about time for something good to happen to all of us.. Why put it off?" He didn't let on that Dean had asked him for Seth's hand two days ago. Adam was more than pleased to give his blessing and even more pleased that Dean had asked him. It showed Adam they still loved and respected him.

Seth laughed. "The wise Lord. Two weeks. I need to time to make our lavalavas. Adam...would you...give me away and stand with me? It would mean a lot to me." Seth still smiled, but his expression was filled with curiosity.

Adam stopped, they had arrived at the church, but that wasn't why he stopped. His hazel eyes filled with emotion. "I would be honored to give you away and stand with you. Thank you, Seth. I will also be happy to help you sew your lavalavas. You are going to make a handsome pair of grooms." He gave Seth a hug and put his feelings into it.

"I'd like that...the sewing help. I want Eliza and Alex in the wedding too, flower girl and ring bearer." Seth gave Adam a return hug.

Shawn came out of the church. He wore a white alb with a black stole with gold fringe over his usual black preacher's garb. Hunter was with him. The Doctor wore a black suit and looked very handsome. The couple greeted Adam and his party with hugs and handshakes. Hunter and Shawn fussed over the children like doting grandparents.

Adam could see villagers roasting ducks over a fire pit on the eastern side yard. A long table groaned under the amount of food waiting to be eaten. Six young warriors waved fans to keep flies and other insects away from the food.

Villagers arrived and went directly into the beautiful church. Shawn excused himself to go finish preparing for the service. Hunter stayed to escort the others inside.

"We've saved a section of seats for you, next to the High Chief. I will also be with you. It's going to be alright, son." Hunter gave Adam a fatherly smile, and placed a gentle hand on Adam's back. He guided the blond into the church.

Adam held hands with his children as they entered the church. The building was full, so full that many of the younger men stood at the back. Hunter led the little group to the front right bench. Roman and his parents sat at the far end. Heath sat next to Roman.

Much to Heath's disappointment, it was Braun who sat next to him, then Dean, Seth, Jason, Eliza, Alex and Adam sat on aisle. Hunter sat directly behind Adam.

Once everyone was settled, Trinity began to play 'Rock of Ages' on the little organ. Shawn led the singing. The congregation sang, and sang with enthusiasm. Adam loved it, back home, people barely moved their mouths to sing.

They sang 'Come Thou Font of Every Blessing', and Shawn read scriptures. Another hymn was sung, then Shawn gave his sermon. The topic was about bad things and how they happened to good people. He kept it short and to the point.

"…so, while we may not ever understand, don't let it steal your faith. For without bad things, you could never hope to be thankful and appreciate the good things. Like two children who managed to survive a shipwreck, with hardly a scratch. If that isn't a good thing, then I don't know what is. So mourn loved ones lost, but celebrate their new life in Heaven. We will all be reunited in God's love. Now, let us stand and sing, Amazing Grace." Shawn nodded to Trinity who began to play. The congregation stood and sang the beautiful and moving hymn.

When the hymn was finished, Shawn again spoke. "Now, we shall gather outside for the dedication of the plaques of honor. Roman, if you would please lead the way." Shawn motioned to the western side door of the church.

Outside in the cemetery, Roman led the congregation to the corner where five white cloths with a gold stitched cross in the center, covered the newly hung monuments. Seth had the flowers the children had picked and Dean carried the bundle of clothes. Braun followed behind, he couldn't help it, once a guard, always a guard.

Shawn stopped at the first plaque. He pulled off the cover. Adam and his friends let out a gasp. Carved into the plaque was a perfect carving of _The Madeline_ at full sail. The name of the ship, the date of the wreck and the names of Captain Patterson and First Mate Harley Race were carved under the ship. The inscription also dedicated the plaque to the entire crew of the cutter.

Shawn looked at Braun and nodded. Braun stepped to the front and spoke. "First, my thanks to the artist who carved this. I gave a very brief description and this perfection came from it. Captain Patterson was a fine man and excellent commander. He and First Mate Race and the entire crew of the Madeline did all they could. They deserve to be honored. May God bless them all." He was to the point and for his size, soft spoken.

Dean stepped up next as Shawn uncovered the next two plaques. Glenn Jacobs had horses engraved on his plaque along with his name, birth date and the day of the shipwreck.

Mark Calaway's name, birth date and date of the wreck were engraved along with some books and wine bottles, two of Mark's favorite things.

"Mark Calaway wasn't just a Butler. Mark was father, confessor, nursemaid, and a wonderful friend. He also loved Glenn Jacobs with every fiber of his being. Glenn loved Mark just as much. Glenn looked like a giant, but his touch was as gentle as a feather. Horses respected and loved him, and Glenn returned that love and respect. Mark and Glenn will be sorely missed. We have all lost two men whom we all loved. May God bless them." Dean spoke with clear elegance. A lone tear dripped down his cheek. When he stepped back, Seth gave Dean a hug and kissed away the tear.

Jason was next as Shawn removed the cloth from the plaque for Doctor Luke Harper. Carved into the slate was a Caduceus, two snakes intertwined around a winged staff. It was the symbol of medicine, and denoted Luke was a Doctor. The artist had copied the Caduceus that hung on the wall of Hunter's hospital office. Only the date of the shipwreck was engraved on the slate, Jason didn't know Luke's birthday, it had never come up in conversation.

"It was my honor and pleasure to have gotten to know Doctor Luke Harper. I didn't know him long, but he managed to steal a piece of my heart. What I did know was that he was kind and gentle. His smile managed to break through the coldness of my heart. I'd given up on ever finding love...and although Luke and I weren't meant to be, I learned from Luke to never give up. Luke, I don't know where you are, but I hope you know how much you meant to me. Thank you for showing me that love can come when you least expect it. You were a good man and fine physician. You will be missed, my dear friend." Jason spoke from his heart, but there were no tears.

When Jason went back to stand with the others, he trembled. It had been harder to speak about Luke than he thought it would be. He smiled when a hand touched his shoulder. Jason didn't have to look, he knew the hand belonged to Heath Helmsley. However, Jason did look. He gave Heath a charm filled smile, the red head always managed to make him feel better.

Alex and Eliza stood next to Adam, their flowers in their hands. Before he stepped forward to speak, Adam knelt down and drew his children in close. He gave them a smile.

"Poppa has to speak about father now. I want you to be good and brave. Do you want to stay here with Uncle Bird?" Adam didn't want his babies to feel any pressure.

"We go wif you, poppa. We a fambly." Alex spoke with age old wisdom. It was often hard to remember that he was only three years old.

"Yes son, we are. Let's go." Adam kissed the cheeks of both his children. Eliza and Alex held their flowers in one hand, and one of Adam's hands in the other.

The large crowd grew still and quiet as the young family stepped up to the last covered plaque. Roman stood at the front between Hunter and his own parents. He and Hunter had quietly folded each of the plaque covers as Shawn removed them.

Shawn gave Adam a smile of confidence. His turquoise eyes told Adam _"You can do this."_ Adam gave Shawn a slight smile in return. His hazel eyes said _"Thank you."_ He was thankful for all that Shawn had done for him over the last week.

When Shawn removed the cover, a gasp rose up, it was the most beautiful plaque of all. Not only was there an engraving of Barrett Manor, there was an engraving of Wade. It was like a portrait. Adam had no idea how the artist knew exactly what Wade looked like.

"Jason gave the artist a very good and detailed description of Wade. From your reaction, the artist got it right. Adam, I hope you are pleased. It can be replaced if you want." Shawn spoke softly to Adam as the blond stared at the image of Wade.

Adam raised his hand and gently touched the engraved picture. He could not stop the tears that streaked down his face.

"No...no...it's...perfect. Oh thank you. The artist is...a master..." Adam turned up to look at the beautiful faces of the villagers, one of whom was a master artist. "Would the artist please step up. I would like to shake your hand." Adam looked directly at the large crowd, his damp eyes filled with expectation.

No one stepped forward much to Adam's disappointment. He simply wanted to thank the person. "Please, I would like to thank you for your excellent work. Again, I please ask the artist to step up." Adam's eyes scanned the crowd one more time.

Eliza tugged on Adam's hand. Adam looked down at his daughter. "Poppa, Mister Roman did it. Heath told Sethie, I heard them."

Adam's eyes popped wide open. Only good manners kept his mouth from gaping open. He looked over to where Roman stood with Hunter...or had stood. The Islander was not anywhere in sight.

The High Chief gave a light laugh. "My son is shy when it comes to his art. I am pleased to know you are happy. My son is very talented. I am sure you will see him later." He gave Adam a wink.

Adam couldn't have been more stunned if he'd learned Jason had carved it. "He is...amazing. It's Wade...perfectly. Look children." Adam picked up his children so they could get a closer look.

"Father… it's father, Lex. Now we can come talk to him." Eliza patted the engraving with her little hand, but she didn't cry. It actually seemed to make her stronger.

Alex laid his head on Adam's shoulder. "Fafa." Was all he said. He also didn't cry, but he drew his strength from Adam.

Adam held his children and spoke. His planned and practiced speech changed. "Wade Barrett was a wonderful man, husband and father. He may have been born into a world of wealth and privilege, along with a grand title, but he never flaunted it, or used it against people. He used it only for good, to help those less fortunate. It is why he was chose by Queen Victoria, herself, to help establish democracy in Australia. He would have done a splendid job. I don't understand why he was taken from us, but now that he is gone, I will do my best to continue his good works. I will do my best to raise our children to be the same. I loved Wade Barrett, still love him with every beat of my heart. We will miss you, my love, but you will never be forgotten. The children and I know, you are watching over us. We love you, Wade." Adam leaned forward and kissed the image on the slate. Eliza and Alex also kissed the picture.

Adam set his children down so they could lay their flowers under the plaque. When they turned around, there wasn't a dry eye in sight. Adam ducked his head, and moved as close to his brother as possible as he picked up his children, and settled each one on a hip. Jason put an arm around Adam's waist, and pulled him close.

Shawn resumed the ceremony as he read the Twenty-third Psalm. Shawn's voice was calming, like a warm ocean breeze. It was so peaceful, Alex was soon fast asleep, Adam's shoulder for a pillow.

"Go in peace, dear children of God. There is food and tea in the side yard. Let us celebrate the lives of those who were lost. Amen." Shawn closed his Bible and motioned for the crowd to disperse and go where they wished to go.

Shawn approached Adam. "That was a fine speech. I know you could do it. I'll give you a few minutes to change the children and relax. Take them inside."

"Thank you, Shawn. Funny, none of that was what I wrote. You were so right, speak from the heart. Shawn, I had no idea Roman was such a wonderful artist. I am truly touched he did that for us. Thank you for the wonderful service." He leaned in and kissed Shawn's cheek because his arms were too full of children for a hug.

"It was my honor and absolute privilege, Adam. I wish I could have met him. Now go, enjoy the day, celebrate his life. God bless you, my child." Shawn made the sign of the cross to bless the Barrett family.

As Adam walked away, Shawn smiled. He knew life would be hard for Adam, but, he knew the blond was strong. Yes, Adam Barrett would be alright...eventually.


	18. Life Goes On

It had been a week since the memorial service for Wade and the other shipwreck victims and Adam had not seen hide nor hair of Roman Anoa'i. Every time Adam thought he'd found Roman, he learned he'd just missed him by a minute or two. All Adam wanted was to thank Roman for the beautiful artwork on Wade's memorial plaque.

It was the afternoon Adam took for himself. Eliza and Alex were with Seth and Heath. They played while Heath and Seth sewed on the children's clothes for the wedding. Adam usually sat and sewed as well, but, Heath and Seth insisted Adam should take his afternoon for himself. So, Adam did.

Adam took a drying sheet, a pot of soft soap, and his hair brush. He was headed for the natural hot spring. All he wore was a plain, light blue lavalava. He was now used to the island dress and he found he really enjoyed it.

When he arrived at the isolated pool of hot water, Adam paused. He stood still and listened to hear if anyone was around. When he was satisfied he was alone, Adam removed his lavalava and slipped naked into the hot, steamy water.

The first thing Adam did was to take a deep breath and duck under the water. When could no longer hold his breath, he broke the surface. He swept his long, wet hair from his face.

Adam took a scoop of the soft soap and began to vigorously wash his hair and scrub his scalp. The hot spring gave his hair a wonderful fullness. When he'd satisfactorily washed his hair, he moved to the water fall that helped feed the pool. He rinsed and rinsed till his hair squeaked in his fingers.

Adam slid back to the flat rock seat, up to his chin in hot water. Once his hair was washed, he could relax and forget his worries for a while. It was the best advice Shawn had given, and he had taken.

While at the hot spring, Adam was not a widower, nor was he a parent. He let all of his stressed wash away with the flow of the water. It really did help Adam cope with things.

For the most part, Eliza and Alex were good, but they each had their moments or fights with each other. Adam had to put them to bed without supper one night. As much as he hated doing it, Adam knew Wade would have done the same. Discipline, done correctly was a form of love. Adam wanted his children to grow up and not only love each other, but others as well. Pulling hair and biting was not love.

But now, all of that washed away from Adam's heart. It was a new week. That's why he loved this alone time, and he felt not one bit of guilt for taking it.

Adam's thoughts turned to Roman as he soaked, eyes closed, relaxed in the pool of hot water. All he wanted to do was thank the man. Before for the reveal of the plaque during the service, any time he turned around, Roman was there. Now when he wanted to see the man, he wasn't there. Why would Roman want to avoid him.

Adam wondered if Roman thought the carving had upset him. On the contrary, it had made Adam happy. Perhaps Roman had found a lover and was spending time with him. Even Heath wouldn't talk about Roman, so Adam didn't press the issue with the young man.

Oh he felt so warm and relaxed, and the songs of the birds were like a lullaby. Adam hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep till he heard the crack of a branch. He opened his eyes and looked around. There sat Roman on the edge of the pool, his feet dangled in the water. The Islander stared at the waterfall, but Adam had the feeling Roman had stared at him while he dozed.

Adam hated that he was stark naked, but the depth and ripple of the water kept things that shouldn't been seen from being seen. He tried to stay nonchalant.

"So...um...hello." Adam wasn't quite sure how to start a conversation, especially being so vulnerable.

Roman smiled. "I'll close my eyes if you want to get out before you wrinkle."

Adam chuckled. "Thank you, I would appreciate it." He saw that Roman had not only closed his eyes, but turned his back to Adam. Adam quickly got out of the water and wrapped the towel around his upper body, then quickly fastened the lavalava around his waist. He slid into his sandals.

"Alright, I'm dressed. Thank you for being so polite about it." Adam went and sat down next to Roman, Indian style.

Roman drew his feet up out of the water and mirrored Adam's position. Roman stared at his hands as they rested in his lap. He finally spoke.

"I didn't want to upset you by carving Wade into the plaque. I didn't know Eliza heard us. And no, I am not upset with her for telling you. I...I...don't...my art is my private escape...very few actually know about it. Tama and Tina have told me to share my art. Who knows, I might, but I like to study medicine better. Adam, I did only mean to honor your husband." Roman still stared at his hands.

Adam reached over and laid a hand on top of Roman's, he smiled at the Islander. "We were honored, Roman. I can't...it's like a portrait. Just from Jason's description. I was so sad about the family paintings we lost. I thought I'd only have my memory to rely on. Now I can go look at his picture anytime I want and so can Eliza and Alex. It means everything to us, Roman. Thank you, from my heart. I mean it. Would you like to have supper with us? Jason, Heath and the children?" A good meal was a tiny way of repaying Roman, but Adam meant it.

Roman finally looked at Adam. He gave the blond a shy smile. Talk about his art made Roman shy. "I'd like that very much, thank you. I am glad you will enjoy the plaque, it's why they are made. Can I bring anything?" Roman's feelings for Adam stirred, the blond had begun to brush his long hair. There was just something sexually alluring about it.

Adam didn't realize the simple act of brushing his hair affected Roman. "Not at all, just bring yourself. I wish we had playing cards. I could teach you how to play Euchre. Come home with me now, if you want. You can chop the salad." Adam teased as he gave his hair a final brush through. His hair hung like gold silk over both shoulders and down his back.

Roman chuckled. "And risk these fingers? No thank you..." He paused as Adam's angelic laughter filled the air. "No, of course I'll chop the salad. Adam, do you think we could talk about you being a nurse?" Roman turned more serious as he spoke, nursing was not a joke.

Adam removed the drying sheet from his upper body, as he was now dry and warm. "I have been thinking about it. I know this sounds...silly. I suppose, as young as they are, but I need to know what Eliza and Alex think about it. They need to know I will be gone a lot. They might not be ready to be away from me so much. I would like to contribute to the village. I think I could do a good job as a nurse. After all, with very active children, you at least learn how to deal with cuts, bruises, fevers and...things coming out of both ends at the same time. Once poor little Eliza was so sick, we were frightened for her. She somehow ate something that had gone off, and it made her so ill. Anyway, I would enjoy it. I have to do something, so I might as well be useful to others." He had thought about it. It would help replay the community and Roman for Wade's engraving. Besides, being a nurse was a good and noble thing.

Roman's entire being smiled. "That is wonderful, Adam. You will make a fine nurse. I do understand about asking the children. What if they don't want you to do it?" He arched his brow at Adam, how would the blond handle it?

Adam shrugged. "Try to talk to them. But Roman, if they aren't ready to be away from me, then that's it, until they are. They just lost their father and two men where like grandfathers to them. I am hoping they will want to go to school. Trinity said they were welcome. They wouldn't, of course, be in the actual classes. Trinity said they would be with other younger children. They work on the alphabet and basic numbers. It would be good for them to socialize more with the other children." He gave Roman another shrug.

Roman stood, and offered his hand to Adam. Adam took the handsome man's hand and allowed Roman to help him up. However, as soon as Adam was on his feet, he let go of Roman's hand.

They started the trek back to the village. Roman spoke. "I'm sure it will work out, Adam. Anyway, you won't have time till after the wedding next week. If I put you to work training at the hospital tomorrow, Heath would _kill_ me, and that wouldn't be good. I'll tell you, you haven't seen it yet, but that boy can have a real temper. He blames it on his red hair." Roman laughed, but Adam detected a note of reality in Roman's words.

"I don't believe that about red heads. Jason isn't a red head, but he can have a real temper. But then again, so can I. It takes a lot to make me mad, but when I do… steer clear. Oh and never, ever even look like you're going to harm my babies, in any way. I will bite your head off, after I kill you. Wade used to compare me to a mamma grizzly bear." Adam spoke with a fire in his soul as they continued down the path.

Roman stopped walking. "I think...you must be starting to feel...better. I don't know how to explain what I mean...but..if we were old friends, I think this would be the time when I would say...it's good to hear you sounding like your old self. Am I right?"

Adam had stopped walking when Roman did. His face was a mask of deep thought about Roman's observation. He then looked at Roman, a soft smile played on his lips.

"Yes, I think so. I do feel better. Wade, as much as I want him to, isn't coming back. I have to go on, for the children, and for myself. I can cry alone at night, in my bed, but not during the day. You know what I am saying...I miss him, I love him, and mourn him, but I have to go on. I have to." Adam still smiled, but there was a sadness behind it.

Roman and Adam continued to walk. "Yes, I understand. I just...don't close yourself off...don't close your heart. Oh, by the way, Sefa and Josefina, my cousins, are giving you some ducks and chickens. They just need to repair the pen in the far corner of your back yard. You will be able to have fresh eggs every day. Also, I would like to give you a cow, for fresh milk." He sounded thoughtful as he spoke.

"Thank you. I was going to see about that pen after the wedding. Ducks and chickens I have room for, but not a cow. I'd love fresh milk and cream though..." Adam's voice trailed off as he got lost in thought.

Roman stopped walking again. "Well, all your really need is a small shed in the back corner near the pen. She could go with the village cows during the day, after the morning milking. They graze on the grasslands to the eastern side of the island, about an hours walk, with slow cows. They bring them back at night for the evening milking. If you will allow me, I will see to it for you. The children need the milk and you would have milk, cream, butter, and cheese." Roman sounded hopeful. The more little things he could do for Adam, the better.

"Roman, you don't have to convince me. I'd love to have a cow. I can make delicious cheese. But, I am sure I can make the arrangements, you have enough to do." Adam didn't want to feel more obligated to Roman.

Roman decided to tread lightly. "Well, we'll see. I'm going to run home for a minute. I will be right back to chop the salad." The had arrived at Adam's hut on the corner. Roman wanted to surprise Adam with something.

Adam nodded. "That's fine. I'll go see about the children. Make yourself at home if we aren't here." The two parted ways, each with different thoughts running through their minds.

A few hours later, after of supper of roast chicken, rice and a salad, Adam, Roman, Heath and Jason sat on a blanket in the front yard. Alex and Eliza bathed and played in their large tub. A big bucket of steaming hot water waited to cool off slightly before being added to the tub.

Roman reached into the waist band of his lavalava. "I thought you might think of something to do with these." He threw a deck of playing cards onto the blanket.

Jason grabbed them first. "Cards! Where on earth did you get these?" He opened the deck. They were French by the markings on the face cards.

Heath laughed. "We brought them from one of the French missionaries around Fiji. I gave them to Roman and taught him how to play Patience."

Adam took the cards from Jason. "Euchre, not poker." He gave Jason a wink. Jason was too good at poker.

Over the next hour, Adam, Jason and Heath taught Roman how to play the card game. In between, Adam tended to his children. They were soon tucked up in bed, as the four adults sat on the floor and played cards on the table in front of the couch. The fat lamps burned brightly, it was a cheerful atmosphere. Adam and Jason played against Heath and Roman. It was a spirited match, Roman had learned the game quickly, and well.

Adam, Heath and Roman watched with baited breath as Jason added up the scores. It had been the seventh game, they were tied, three games each. The winning team would be determined on Jason's announcement of their scores.

Jason licked the end of his pencil and made his final calculation. He drew out the tension for the fun of it. Adam shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"William Jason Reso, would you please stop being dramatic. Just tell us who won. You added that up three minutes ago." Adam growled at Jason, but not out of anger, he was teasing.

Jason laughed. "Alright, alright. I just hate losing. You two won by three. Roman you sure learned the game quickly. Congratulations."

Heath clapped his hands like a giddy child, his smile was brighter than sunshine. "I've never won at Euchre before. My father always trumps me and pa doesn't play cards. Thank you, Roman! Your last play made the game."

"I really enjoyed this. It's been a long time since I've had so much fun. You know, we should do this a couple of times a month." Roman happily put the cards back into their thin wooden box.

Adam also smiled. "That is a very good idea. We will have to meet here because of the children, but that is fine with me."

"I'd like that too. Well, it's late. Heath, I will walk you home. Can't have you wandering around out there all alone." Jason stood and went to help Heath up, like a gentleman should.

Heath's cheeks had a slight flush as he stood. "Thank you, kind sir. Adam, Seth and I will be here around ten. We almost finished Eliza's pulu tasi. Thank you for a lovely evening, Adam. It was fun." He hugged Adam warmly.

Jason hugged his brother as well. "Thanks, Addy. It _was_ fun. You can send the children over if they get in your way of sewing. Love you, my brother."

Adam returned Jason's hug. "Thanks. I may do that if they get bored. This was fun. Tell you what, two weeks from tonight. Dinner and Cards. Heath, will you bring a dessert, Roman bring bread and Jason can bring tea? Please? Is that alright?" He looked at his guests, a beautiful smile lit his face.

Everyone readily agreed and couldn't wait. With more hugs, Jason and Heath left. Roman lingered behind. He helped Adam move the table back from the middle of the room, to in front of the couch. He then helped Adam by drying the dishes the blond washed.

Adam washed dishes in silence, his mind was filled with thoughts about Roman. He didn't like this feeling, it was too comfortable. It was the way he felt when Wade would help him with things. Adam wasn't ready to feel this way again, especially with someone who was not Wade. Adam's reverie shattered when he heard Eliza scream.

"Father! Father! I need you! Father!" Eliza cried out in a panic filled voice. She had always called for Wade after a nightmare.

Adam immediately turned to go to his distressed daughter. Roman caught Adam's arm to stop him.

"Let me go to her, Adam. Please?" Roman gave Adam a sincere look. Eliza sounded so upset, like Malia did when she suffered a nightmare.

Adam bit his lip. Maybe she would calm faster for Roman. "Alright. I'll come in a minute or two. She's had this before and it takes her so long to calm down." He gave the native Samoan a nod of approval.

Roman rushed to the children's room. Eliza sat up in her bed and clutched her doll. Alex slept soundly in his bed. Roman sat with Eliza. He pulled the little girl into his lap as she sobbed.

"It's alright, sweetheart..." Roman spoke in a barely there whisper. Eliza shifted to cling to Roman, her head on his shoulder. Roman wrapped her tightly in his arms, and cuddled her tightly. He caressed the back of her head, her raven hair was like soft down.

Roman again spoke in a soft whisper. "You miss your father, baby?" He began to gently rock Eliza in his arms.

Eliza nodded her head. "He is in Heaven, and poppa is so sad. I…poppa...went to Heaven...too...left...us..." She tried to explain her nightmare as she sniffed.

"Darling, your poppa is just fine. He's right in the other room. He had fun tonight with Uncle Bird, Heath and me. What did you dream, honey? If you tell someone your dream, it will go away." Roman still rocked her.

"Poppa...the ocean...we on the...sand...me, Lex and poppa...getting shells...the water...a monster...grabbed poppa...took him…under the...water...blood..." Eliza began to cry in earnest again.

Roman frowned, poor Eliza. It broke his heart. "Poor little baby. That is a scary dream. I can help you make it go away and never come back."

Eliza sniffed again. "You can? Please, Roman make it go away. Make poppa happy." She nuzzled against Roman's neck. He was so much like father.

Roman stopped rocking Eliza. "You have to make it go away, but I'll tell you the words to say. Alright, say this...bad dreams, bad dreams go away, good dreams, good dreams, here to stay. Now, say it with me..."

Roman helped Eliza say the words. They repeated it several times, then Eliza said it alone.

"Bad dreams, bad dreams go away. Good dreams, good dreams, here to stay. So there, water monster! You can't get poppa!" Eliza spoke with utter confidence. She was a different little girl.

Roman hugged Eliza. "Very, very good. Now the bad dream won't come again. Up in Heaven, your father will keep you, Alex and poppa safe. Down here on earth, you have your poppa, uncle and all your friends, Seth, Dean and Braun. You have new friends too, so many you can't count them all. You also have me. I'm a warrior, so bad dreams won't come after you. I promise. If one manages to be sneaky, tell me and I will make it go away. I will teach the go away words to your poppa. He is a warrior as well, a very strong one. You ready to go back to sleep now, little one?" He asked as Eliza let out a huge yawn.

Eliza yawned again with a nod. "Two warriors, no bad dreams. Love you, Roman." He words were distorted by another big yawn. She laid down in her bed with one last yawn.

Roman tucked Eliza in under the covers with her doll. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you, sweetheart." Roman felt a contentment, he knew he wanted always. To be the step-father to Eliza and Alex. He only had to do the impossible; win Adam's heart.

Adam had overheard everything with Eliza and Roman. He was duly impressed with the way Roman handled it. There was only one problem, it too much like Wade. Roman was _not_ Wade. It was a mantra he found himself saying way too often, but it was true. Just because Roman had a fantastic physique and hair like a raven's feathers, dark eyes and a neatly trimmed close beard, all like Wade, it did not make Roman, Wade.

Roman found Adam sitting on his bed in the bedroom. Roman could see that the blond was a million miles away. He wished he could comfort Adam, but it wasn't his right...at least not yet.

Adam shook himself back to reality when he heard Roman softly clear his throat. Adam gave Roman a half smile.

"I heard everything. You did a fine job. It's times like that we all miss Wade the most. He was so much better at calming Eliza than I. See, he took over caring for Eliza when Alex was born. I had to spend more time with the baby. Wade was the one to calm the bad dreams or read the bedtime story. Don't get me wrong, Eliza and I have a strong bond, but, she was a father's girl. I never minded. So few fathers take an interest in their children. Wade and I raised our children together. Now I have to be both poppa and father. I am not sure I can do it, but I have to. I can only pray I don't mess them up." Adam gave a sad shrug.

Roman took a deep breath and sat down next to Adam. "I remembered what my grandmother told me when I had a bad dream. I really hope it helps. It's a horrible dream. She is probably subconsciously remembering things she saw during the shipwreck. Like, the water monster, is probably the wave that took Wade." Roman softly expressed his thoughts.

"We've all tried to remember things that happened, but we can't. I supposes it's the minds way of protecting us. At least that's what Shawn thinks. It makes sense I suppose. Well, thank you again for your help. I don't mean to be rude, Roman but I am tired." Adam looked at Roman, it was time for the man to leave.

Roman stood. "Goodnight, Adam. Call on me if you need anything. See you soon." He couldn't help it as he leaned over and gave Adam a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Adam didn't let his shock show at Roman's actions. "Goodnight, Roman. I will and thank you again. See you." He stood as well. Adam walked Roman to the front door. Goodnight was once again said.

It wasn't long before Adam was asleep in his bed. He'd pushed all thoughts of Roman out of his head and put his mind to listen for his children in case more bad dreams invaded their sleep.

A few days later, Adam, Seth, Heath and Shawn were in Adam's living room. Bits of thread and material were all over the table where they sat. They were sewing their new lavalavas for Seth and Dean's wedding.

"Where is my brother taking my children?" Adam asked as he saw Jason walk past the window, Alex on one hip, Eliza on the other. They were headed north.

Heath ducked his head. He knew exactly were Jason was going, but, he was sworn to secrecy. The only one who noticed Heath's guilty look was Shawn. He decided to let Heath keep his secret.

"Probably just for a walk. There is some beautiful country to the north." Shawn stated nonchalantly as he bit off the end of a thread.

Adam sighed. "I really need to explore more myself. Oh, I am going to do it, start nurses training. I explained it as best I could to the children. They understood about helping others and they liked it. The main thing is, they are fine with being at school. I just hope I can do it." Adam informed the others with a smile on his face.

"Oh Adam that's wonderful! Hunter and Roman will be so pleased. You will be a fantastic nurse. You have the temperament and more importantly, you have the heart and compassion for it. Don't worry about the children, they can stay with grandpa and grandfather any time." Shawn was like a giddy child. Now Adam saw where Heath got it from.

Adam flushed a bit. "Thank you, Shawn. I appreciate that. Alex has been wanting to see Hunter. He likes when Hunter talks about horses. I wish Alex could ride again. The boy could ride before he could walk...thanks to Glenn. Sometimes it is still hard to believe they are all gone." Adam's smile turned to a sad frown as he spoke of Glenn and thought of Mark…and Wade.

Shawn stopped sewing and laid a hand on Adam's arm. "I'll see what I can do, or Hunter rather. Maivia Village has a few horses. Maybe they can ride. See, Maivia Village has a rice paddy, along with farm land. So many years ago, they traded with one of the bigger islands for horses. They had kept with growing the herd." He let the rest of Adam's conversation slide. Shawn didn't want to bring down the happy occasion by reinforcing Adam's sad thoughts.

Adam's smile brightened. "That would be very nice, Shawn. Thank you..." He paused, then addressed the group. "Oh and please, I haven't told anyone else about my being a nurse. Well, Jay knows, but I want to tell Hunter first." He left out Roman, After all Hunter was the head Doctor.

Seth spoke up. "Won't say a word. Don't worry, the children will be in good hands. I will be helping with the younger children at the school." He made his own announcement of his new job.

Shawn was surprised as he looked from Seth to his son. "Heath? Are you quitting work at the school?"

Heath laughed. "My turn to tell some news. No, I am not quitting. I am going to teach full time. The class is too big and too varied for Trinity to keep up. Especially with her nursing duties. I will teach the older children, she will teach the younger. When she has to be away, I'll teach both. Adam, having you at the hospital will take a lot of pressure off Trinity. It is all better for the village." Heath ended with a huge smile on his face.

Shawn hugged his son. "So that's what all those talks with Trinity and Seth were about. You are just sneaky. I am so pleased. The village is constantly improving itself. I guess I will tell you something. Heath, you know your father and I have talked about moving on, to establish a new mission..."

"No pa, please! We can't move again! If you do, I am staying here! This is the best and happiest place since Boston. This is home to me now, pa. I know establishing missions is a good thing but...but..."Heath was on the verge of a break down.

"Heath Wallace Helmsley, will you settle your kettle. Let me finish what I was going to say. Your father and I spoke to Sika. We have decided we are staying here. It is time for the younger pastors to establish the new missions. Your father wants to expand the hospital, to serve both villages. Now with Adam taking nurses training, it will be even easier. So, are we all happy now?" Shawn looked at his son with a smile. Shawn's turquoise eyes glittered with happiness.

Heath tried to contain himself, but he failed. "Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!" He cheered loudly and waved his fists in the air. The others around the table laughed at Heath's happy antics.

The stitching, talk, tea drinking and laughter continued to the late afternoon. By the time they put their things away, all that was left to do was the silver embroidery on Seth's lavalava. It wasn't normally done, but Seth wanted a few western touches. Roman's mother said it would be fine and was anxious to see the results. She loved new ideas for fashion. Ata was also going to make Seth's flower wedding crown herself. It was an honor and it made Seth proud.

Seth had left to help Braun. Braun was the cook for the week in their household and Seth had promised to take a turn on the roasting spit.

Shawn and Heath were at the door, about to leave Adam's hut. They heard a bell clang grow louder and louder.

"What is that?" Adam cocked his head, ad the bell seemed to suddenly be in his back yard. Adam noticed the smirk on Heath's face.

"Alright, Heath. What is going on?" Adm folded his arms across his bare chest and tried to look stern.

Before Heath could answer, Eliza and Alex came from around the back of the house. "Poppa! Poppa!" They called out to Adam.

Adam knelt down and caught his children in his arms and hugged them. "What have you two been up to? Where did uncle Bird take you and where is uncle Bird?" He hugged his children again.

Elizabeth giggled. "We went to get Molly. Come look, poppa!" She tugged on Adam's arm to get him to follow. Alex held his arms up, he wanted to be carried. Adam easily picked his son up and settled him on his hip.

Eliza took Adam's free hand in hers and lead him to the back yard. When they got to the bottom part of the back yard, Adam was stunned. There stood Jason with a rope in his hand. Attached to the rope was a wide leather collar, with a bell attached. The collar was around the neck of the prettiest little cow Adam had ever seen.

The cow was much smaller than the cows in Canada, and her horns pointed inward. She had a lean body on short, stocky legs, and was very obviously a good milker. The cow was the color of cream, with no spots or other markings. She was simply lovely.

Jason looked at Adam with a sheepish grin. "Miss Molly, I would like you to meet your new owner, his Lordship, Adam Barrett of Toronto. Your Lordship, please to meet Miss Molly, your new milk cow.

"Jason...I appreciate it but where did she really come from? I will love having her, but I haven't got a shelter for her yet, or a water trough." Adam shifted Alex on his hip as he leered at his brother.

Jason rolled his eyes. "The shelter will be built tomorrow. She came from the grazing herd. Your children picked Molly out themselves. Actually, I want some milk too. Just say, thank you, Jason for fetching Miss Molly." He gave Adam a sly wink.

Adam gave an exasperated sigh. "Thank you, Jason. Eliza, Alex you picked a very pretty cow. It's a good thing I know how to milk. Alright Jay, find a milk bucket, she is quite ready for the evening milking." Adam smiled when Heath came around the corner of the house with a small stool, the perfect height for milking.

"Alex, go to grandpa Shawn. I will show you how to milk a cow. Eliza stay with Heath. I don't know her temperament yet. Just think, butter and cheese..." Adam wore a soft smile as he sat the stool down in the perfect spot for milking.

Adam spoke again. "Well, Miss Molly, I hope we can be friends. Do you mind if I have some milk to give my calves?"

Everyone let out a light laugh when Molly let out a soft, low "moo". It was if she had understood Adam's words.

Jason brought the bucket and soon Adam began to fill it as he deftly milked their new cow. It was satisfying, in a way. With the addition of the ducks and chickens and now Molly, the hut was a home. Life went on, and Adam flowed with it as best he could.

Time moved on. It was the day of Seth and Dean's wedding. It was not a huge event. The only guests were the High Chief, his wife, Roman, Heath, Trinity, Jimmy and Vallea. Hunter was also there, and of course, Shawn as pastor. The villagers understood the couple wanted a small wedding and there were no bad feelings at all.

All the men of the wedding party wore plain, navy blue lavalavas with navy blue flower leis.

Seth wore a white lavalava with silver embroidery in different geometric shapes, simply for sparkle. Seth's crown of white orchids was beautiful and small pearls were intertwined in the tying strings.

Eliza dropped white orchid petals as she walked down the aisle. Alex followed his sister with two sliver rings on a navy blue pillow. They looked so precious. In their navy blue wedding attire.

Adam walked Seth down the aisle, but Dean only saw his beautiful Seth. Braun grinned as he stood next to Dean as his supporter. Roman only saw Adam as the pair came down the aisle. He hoped one day, it would be Adam walking down the aisle to him.

When Adam and Seth reached the front of the church, Adam placed Seth's left hand in Dean's left hand. Adam took his place as Seth's supporter. He removed the two rings from Alex's pillow. Alex and Eliza went to sit with Jason and Hunter on the front row.

Trinity finished playing Mendelssohn's Wedding Song. The wedding party turned to face Shawn.

Shawn proceeded to begin the ceremony of Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins…

Life goes on.


	19. A Ship on the Horizon

Adam and the others had been in Anoa'i Village for a bit over two months. For the most part they had all settled into a routine of life.

Seth and Dean were happier than ever, but a change had been made. Braun no longer lived in the same hut. He'd moved to a hut across the path. He was still close to his friends, but, out of the way of the newlyweds. It was a perfect arrangement.

Jason was busy meeting with the High Chief as they made plans to have a trade meeting with Maivia Village, then on to the two bigger Samoan Islands. It was hard work. They had to predict how much would be used by their own village and what there would be left for trade. Jason was bound and determined and he loved the work.

Adam, Eliza and Alex had a routine as well. During the day when Adam was at the hospital training to be a nurse, the children went to school. Eliza and Alex made friends easily and fit right in as if they had been born in the village.

Adam took to nursing like a duck to water. He learned so fast, that even Hunter was impressed and that was not an easy thing to do. Trinity was thrilled because Adam's skills meant she could teach almost full time. Trinity only wished there were more like Adam.

Roman continued his studies as a doctor. His first big test came when he had to put over a hundred stitches into a village hunter who'd accidentally run into a pack of wild boars on the western side of the island. He was lucky to be alive. Trinity assisted Roman, but Adam watched. When Trinity let him take over, Adam didn't make a single mistake.

Every two weeks, on Friday night, Adam hosted the card game. It was always Jason, Heath and Roman, but once in a while, Hunter, Seth, Dean or Braun would join in. It was always a fun time. Shawn liked it as well, as he had the house to himself when Hunter went to play cards. He could work on his sermon in peace and quiet.

Eliza had not had another nightmare, but Alex had a few. He was too young to understand about telling the bad dreams to go away. Luckily, he didn't have them often because, it always meant a long, hard night for Adam. However, they got through it.

The next big event was Alex's fourth birthday. He told Adam he wanted to make a huge sand castle. So, it was going to be a party on the beach. It was just going to be a family party. Alex would have another party with the village children at the school.

The party would be on Sunday, after church. Shawn was going to make the cake, and Heath would make banana muffins. Hunter and Braun would be in charge of the roasting spit. Alex wanted roast chicken and rice, so he would have it.

Roman and Jason were responsible for clearing a plot of sand to make it free of sharp shards of shell and other debris that washed up. Heath, Seth and Dean were in charge of decorations like leis, torches and flowers to give a party atmosphere.

It would be the first Barrett family celebration without Wade, Mark and Glenn. Adam hoped they could manage the day without any tears.

Now Adam sat in the office part of the hospital, on a tea break. Instead of drinking tea, he sewed on the present he was making for Alex.

The blond was making a stuffed pony, but not a small one, it was huge. Adam wanted to make it big enough for Alex to ride. Hunter had removed the wheels from an old cart in the hospital.

Together, Roman and Hunter had built a wooden frame "skeleton" to build the stuffed pony around. Adam started by wrapping and shaping the pony with wool. Once the frame was padded out, Adam began to sew on the pony's hide of black cotton cloth. It was the cloth Shawn used to make his preachers raiment.

Adam gave the pony a goat hair mane and tail and a white blaze down its nose. Polished abalone shells gave the pony aqua blue eyes. Adam also gave the pony four white "stockings" on its legs.

Adam was now in the process of making a saddle blanket from an old lavalava. He would later make a simple saddle from leather, tanned by the village hunters. He would also use the leather to make a bridle and reins. He hoped that Alex would like it and not be too disappointed it wasn't a real pony.

Jason and Hunter had gone to Maivia Village to see if they had a small horse they could buy for Alex, through barter. Alas, the only horses were the herd of work horses that were like giants. They were not meant for riding, especially a small child. So, Adam had to create the stuffed pony.

Seth and Shawn worked together to make a smaller version of the pony. One that Alex could carry around and sleep with. It would not have any leather tack, so the entire toy would be soft and cuddly.

Roman sat down with a cup of tea and a text book on illnesses of the blood. He looked at the saddle blanket Adam sewed on.

"You are doing such a wonderful job. Alex is going to love it. You are so talented." Roman gave Adam a smile and sipped his tea.

Adam looked over at Roman. "Thank you. I hope he likes it. Still, I wish he could have another real pony, like Wendy. Oh well, I can only do what I can do. It makes me feel bad when I can't give them what they want. Not that Wade and I spoiled them, far from it, but still, you like to give them what they want." Adam gave a shrug. He took the saddle blanket and rolled it up, his tea break was over.

"My parents didn't spoil us either. I did spoil Malia, but bless her, she didn't even realize it. Oh Adam, I miss her so much. So you see, I do understand." Roman's eyes were filled with a profound sadness.

Adam laid a hand on Roman's arm. "I do understand. I will love and miss Wade for the rest of my life, just like you miss Malia. It has gotten better, I don't cry myself to sleep every night anymore. It's like you and Shawn have told me, it's alright to miss them. But, I have learned, life goes on. My fear is, this is our first family celebration without Wade. I hope we can get through it." Adam let out a deep sigh.

Roman chuckled. "Aren't we a pair. I hate to sound like a boss, but those fresh bandages need to be rolled and stored. Do you mind?" His brow arched at Adam. He hated to tell Adam what to do.

Adam smiled. "Not at all. It was next on my list. I'll go get started. Anything else, Doctor?" Adam liked to keep it professional, not personal.

It always took him by surprise when Adam was so formal, but Roman knew it was just Adam's way.

"Not today. Tomorrow, you, Hunter and I need to take stock of what medicine we have. We had hoped some of the shipment you were bringing would have washed up on shore. We've managed with no supplies before. We are lucky, we have a plethora of medicinal plants and flowers on the island. I will take you out one day to gather things, so you can learn. Here, read this..." He paused and grabbed a book from the shelf on the wall.

Roman continued. "It's a book on medicinal plants and things. Again, not trying to be mean, but study this with care. Some plants when mixed or prepared wrong can turn to poison. When it's right, it is as good or even better than western manufactured medicines." He smiled when Adam took the book like it was a piece of gold.

Adam again looked at Roman. "Please stop worrying about being mean or bossy. You are neither. I am learning, and you, Hunter and Tiffany are teaching me. I need to know what needs to be done and how to do it. It is up to the three of you to tell me. I don't mind doing menial tasks, that is part of it. I've changed dirty nappies, I can scrub bed pans. Lord was a title, not who I was. I was Adam Copeland, from the other side of the tracks."

Roman's brow arched again. "You weren't nobility growing up? With your...presence, you just...well, shows you never jump to conclusions."

"My presence, as you call it, is because of my ma. She brought me up alone, and was the best person I have ever known. Meeting Wade was the best thing that ever happened. I cared about and loved Wade for Wade, not for his title. Ours was a true love match." Adam spoke in a wistful tone.

Roman smiled. "I'd love to hear the story of how you and Wade met, when you are ready to tell it. It sounds like a real love story. I love a good romance." He gave Adam a smile of sincerity.

Adam ducked his head. "Maybe, sometime. It's...I can't right now...too raw. I'll get started on those bandages now." He stood and placed the book in his basket where he also kept his sewing things.

Roman nodded. "I'm going to check on our boar hunter. He is really lucky. I wish he would have stayed here, in the hospital till the fear of infection is gone. But, you can't force anyone to stay. I will be back in an hour, Hunter is home if you need him before I get back. See you later, Nurse Barrett." Roman picked up his leather doctor's bag, that had once belonged to Hunter. It was Roman's pride and joy.

Adam nodded in return. "I wish he would have stayed as well. Alright, if I need help, I will fetch Hunter. See you later." He went over to the cart that held the long strips of cloth that needed to be rolled into bandages.

Adam's ears went on alert when he heard his own child crying. He put down the bandage he'd been rolling and ran to the door.

Seth carried a crying Alex into the hospital. "We were outside playing on the swing. Before I could catch him, Alex fell off backward and landed on his arm. Oh Adam, it could be broken!" He was just as upset as Alex.

Adam hid his panic, as the parent, he had to be the strong one. He could fall apart later, in private. He took Alex from Seth, careful with his son's right arm.

"Go get Hunter. He is at home." Adam told his former servant. He carried Alex to one of the cots in the ward.

As Seth turned to leave, he nearly hit Roman head on. "Alex, arm, broken." Seth managed to get the words out as he tried to breathe.

Roman took Seth by the shoulders. "Take it easy, Seth. Slow down and breathe or you will have a heart stoppage. Go get Hunter, Alex will be fine. Boys and broken bones go together." He was calm but firm.

With a deep breath and a nod, Seth went to get Hunter. Roman went to Adam and Alex.

Adam talked calmly to his child. "There, there. Be my big brave boy. Tell poppa where it hurts, baby." Adam held Alex by the hips as he spoke with a parental calm.

Alex pointed to his wrist, just as Roman got to them. Roman knelt down next to Adam. He very gently took Alex's hurt arm in his hands.

Adam watched with anxious eyes. "Seth said he fell off the swing backward and landed on his arm. Did you hit your head, son?" He worried about Alex's head. Head injuries could be very bad.

Alex sniffed. "Head no hurt, poppa. Ow!" Alex cried out when Roman pressed on his wrist.

"I'm sorry, Alex. Can you wiggle your fingers for me? Like this?" Roman asked as he wiggled his fingers in example. He coaxed Alex to copy his actions.

Just as Alex started to move his fingers, Hunter knelt down on the other side of Roman. He watched as Alex slowly wiggled his fingers.

Roman looked at Hunter. "Take over?"

Hunter shook his head. "No. You are doing just fine. I'll make the poultice. Adam, come with me. I will show you how to make a poultice for this kind of injury." He stood and looked at Adam.

"Poppa will be right back, son. Stay with Roman. Be father's big, brave boy." Adam gave Alex a kiss on the cheek. He went quickly so Alex wouldn't have time to protest and fuss.

Roman spoke again. "You are a very lucky boy, Alex. You don't have a broken bone. It will hurt for a few days, but you'll be fine for your party on the beach. So, you want to build and sand castle. What will it look like? Will knights live there?" He wanted Alex to focus on something besides the pain in his wrist.

"Dwagons will wive dere. Big Cwastle. You help?" Alex still had tears in his eyes, but he didn't cry.

Roman smiled and ruffled Alex's long hair. "Yes, son. I will help you. We'll make the biggest sand castle you've ever seen."

Seth, Dean, Braun, Shawn, Heath and Jason, who carried Eliza, came into the hospital. Shawn went to where Hunter and Adam worked on the poultice.

Seth trembled in his husband's arms. Dean spoke softly in Seth's ear. "My love, it was an accident. They happen, Adam knows this. Alex will be fine."

"It was so fast. I tried to catch him. Dean, I let that poor baby fall. He got hurt because of me." Seth's eyes filled with tears that spilled over onto his cheeks.

Dean pulled Seth in closer. "Sethie, look..." He nodded toward Roman and Alex. The little blond was laughing. "See, he is going to be fine. He's laughing." He kissed Seth's damp cheek.

Adam and Hunter went to Alex. Shawn returned to the group of anxious onlookers. "It's just a bad sprain, no broken bones. He will wear the poultice for a couple of days, then he will be fine. By Sunday, he won't even remember it. Seth, we all know how well you take care of Alex and Eliza. No matter how hard you try, accidents happen, to everyone. When Heath was a baby, I was carrying him to the nursery to rock him to sleep. His head rested in the crook of my arm. Hunter called for me and I whacked my elbow and Heath's head right on the frame of the doorway. I thought I had killed him, but he was just fine. He has fallen, tripped, all the things children do, and look at my handsome son now. Still alive and very well. Seth, you did the best thing, you brought him here as quickly as you could. Now, like Adam said, you be a big, brave boy." Shawn gave Seth a pat on the shoulder with a smile.

Seth looked at the pastor, then his husband. "I know you're right, accidents happen, but I still feel guilty. As long as Alex is alright, that is all that really matters." He looked over to where Hunter and Roman wrapped Alex's arm. Jason and Eliza had joined them.

Alex told his sister about the sand castle they were going to make on Sunday. He didn't make so much as a whimper as his arm was wrapped from wrist to just below his elbow.

Alex looked over and saw Seth, he smiled. "Sethie!" He waved his good arm happily at his caregiver.

Seth smiled and waved in return. He got a little tense when Adam ruffled Alex's hair and came over to join them. Was Adam going to be angry?

Adam hugged Seth. "Thank you, Seth. You brought him here as quickly as possible. That's why I have never worried when they are with you. We love you, Seth." He hugged Seth again and gave Dean a wink.

Seth let out a whimper of relief. "I thought, and rightfully so, that you would be mad at me. It never entered my mind not to bring him here. Is he really alright? Just a sprain? Nothing broken? His head is alright?" Seth looked at Adam with anxious, worried eyes.

Adam's eyes went wide. "Seth, I could never be mad at you. Lord knows, accidents happen. Remember when Wendy threw a shoe, and Alex. I was right there and didn't catch him. Do you remember, you were the only one I trusted to leave Eliza with when we took that trip to Niagara? Now, enough of that. Yes, it is just a sprain, nothing broken. His head is fine. His mind is on his party. So see, everything is just fine." He gave Seth a final hug.

"Thank you, Adam. I've been trying and so has Shawn, to convince him that accidents happen." Dean clapped both his hands on his husband's shoulders and gave Seth a very gentle shake.

Adam leaned in closer to look at Dean's wedding ring. "I still can't get over that your rings are made from monkeypod wood. They look so much like burnished silver." He compared it to his own, real burnished silver ring from Wade.

Dean smiled. "They are perfect, like my husband. We are going to go. Alex should get some rest and Seth needs a relaxing dip in the hot spring. We will see you later. Adam, thank you." He gave Adam a nod of respect. Dean knew Seth needed to decompress. The hot spring was the perfect place.

Adam hugged the newlyweds and watched them leave. Braun spoke. "Glad our boy is alright. See you later." Braun smiled and left. He was a man of few words, but his loyalty was unquestionable.

Adam went back to his son. Heath and Shawn were now hearing about the fantastic sand castle. If it got built the way Alex wanted, it would be the largest structure on all of the Samoan Islands. When Alex finished talking, Hunter spoke like the Doctor he was.

"Now, Master Alex. You go home and go to bed. Keep your arm still so it will feel better. You tell poppa if it hurts. If you are good, and rest now, grandpa Shawn will bring you a treat for breakfast, Eliza too. But, you have to mind grandpa Hunter. Miss Eliza, you are in charge. If Alex is a bad boy, the surprise in the morning is all yours." Hunter was soft spoken, but firm. Alex truly needed the rest and quiet.

Alex's face turned serious. "I be good. I pwamise, gwandpa Hwunter." The boy meant what he said, Eliza wasn't about to get all of the surprise in the morning.

Hunter stood and addressed Adam. "Prop his arm up on a pillow. Come find me if his fingers start to change color. Otherwise bring him back here before school tomorrow for a new poultice. Give him some hot broth and tea for supper and he will be just fine." He gave Adam a reassuring pat on the shoulder with a soft smile.

Heath spoke up. "Adam, I am making duck soup for supper. I will send you some, so don't worry about cooking. Jason, come with me, you can get the soup for Adam. It will be ready soon." Heath started to pull Jason away

Adam grinned. "Thank you, Heath. I do appreciate it very much. Go on, Jay, I will get the children home. Hunter, Roman, thank you. We are lucky to have such fine doctors. Come my darlings, time to go home." Adam balanced Alex on his hip, and took Eliza by the hand.

Adam kissed Shawn on the cheek. "Thank you, Shawn. You always manage to calm everyone and everything. See you in the morning." Adam left the hospital with his children, watched by three men.

Roman turned to Hunter. "That could have been bad. Thank God he didn't hit his head. I will drop by later and check on them. Adam forgot his basket, he may need it."

Hunter leaned in. "You know, the cow will need milking, unless Jason actually remembers." He gave Roman a wink. He was all for a romance between Roman and Adam...eventually.

Roman's eyes lit up. "If I go now, I can drive Molly in from the returning herd. Thanks for reminding me. He still has no idea Molly was one of my cows. I think it would upset him. He thinks Jason got her, and I hope it stays that way. I don't think Jason will say anything. Better go. Thanks." Roman hurried off, but remembered to grab Adam's basket on the way out.

Shawn scoffed. "Hunter Hearst Helmsley, you better hope playing Cupid doesn't back fire on you. Adam is not ready to even think about a romance. Roman has patience, but, if he rushes, it will backfire and we might all be losers. I am more concerned about our son. They love each other, but Jason isn't aware of it yet, and I am not sure Heath is either. Do not do or say anything to either of them, let it happen naturally or not at all. Hopefully, if nothing else, they will always be good friends. Now, I will help you clean up and lock up. I love you." He went up on his tip-toes and gave Hunter a full kiss on the lips.

Hunter wrapped Shawn in his arms and deepened the kiss. They might have been married for many years, but they still lived like newlyweds.

When the kiss broke, Shawn was flushed and Hunter was breathless. "You are still the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on. I love you, so much." Hunter murmured over Shawn's lips.

Shawn smiled. "I love you, so much. You're still my handsome one. You haven't aged a day." The couple kissed again, then went about closing up the hospital for the day.

When Adam got home, he took Alex directly to the bedroom. "Eliza, can you bring poppa a wet cloth?" He asked his daughter as he sat Alex down on his little bed. He began to remove Alex's lavalava.

"Yes, poppa." Eliza went to the kitchen. She got a new wash cloth and wet it in the clean water bucket. She took it to her poppa and brother.

Adam took the cloth. "Thank you, sweetheart. Now, can you please get his nightshirt for me?"

Eliza went to the little dresser that held their underclothes and nightshirts. Most of them were things Adam or Seth had quickly sewn together. She pulled out a white nightshirt for Alex as Adam quickly gave his son a good wash up. She took it to her poppa and waited till he was finished.

Adam dried Alex with the lavalava. "Thank you, honey. You can play quietly now." He spoke to Eliza as he carefully slipped Alex's hurt arm into the nightshirt, then finished dressing him.

"Adam, we brought your soup." Jason called out as he and Heath entered the house.

Adam had just tucked Alex into bed. "Thank you, I will be right out. Oh Jason, the cow!" He gently laid Alex's bandaged arm on another pillow to prop it up.

Jason came to the bedroom door. "Been taken care of. How is your arm, little monkey?" He sat down at the foot of Alex's bed. Adam sat on the floor next to the bed.

Alex looked at his uncle. "Awright. Hurts a wittle." He worked hard to keep his injured arm very still.

Jason pulled gently on Alex's foot. "It will stop hurting soon. You will feel batter after Heath's soup. You were very brave. You be good for your poppa. You just wait, I will bring you some soup."

"Fank you, uncle Bird. I be gwood. I pwamised, gwampa Hwunter and poppa." Alex sounded very tired as he spoke.

Jason got up. "Adam, take care of Eliza, I will help Alex." He saw how exhausted Adam also looked.

Adam sighed. "I can handle it, Jay. Thanks though. Really, I can take care of my children."

Jason looked at his brother. "Not this time, Addy. It is alright to accept help. So tend to your daughter and let me be an uncle." He left the room before Adam could argue further.

Adam let out a sigh. "Come on, darling. Alex, you stay still." He took Eliza by the hand. He was surprised, Roman was also in the kitchen.

Roman strained the evening milk into the bucket. He then put the fresh milk in the stone "box" that helped keep things cool and fresh.

"What are you doing here?" Adam sounded a bit snippy. He didn't need all this help. It made him feel like people didn't think he could manage alone.

Jason frowned. "Adam, be nice. He brought your basket that you left at the hospital. The cow needed milking, he helped out. Like it or not, little brother, sometimes we all need help. You had a house full of servants, and now, you seem to have forgotten how much help you had. You _can_ do it alone, but tonight you _need_ the help. Why is it alright for us to help you with Alex's party, but not to help you now, so you can take care of him?" Jason wasn't happy with Adam's attitude.

Adam fumed. "Fine, then do it all! Make me look like an incompetent fool. Eliza, uncle Jason will take care of you." He spun on his heels and stormed out of the house.

For a moment, everyone was motionless and stunned. Eliza broke the silence with a sob. "Poppa? Poppa no come back!" Her speech turned more childish as fear took over her little heart.

Jason picked her up and cuddled Eliza close. "Hush, sweetheart. Poppa will be back, I promise. He is just very upset about Alex being hurt. Sometimes, grownups do very silly things. Now, let's get Alex some food. We won't leave you till poppa comes back. I promise, little one." He kissed Eliza on the cheek and hugged her close.

As Jason calmed Eliza, Roman whispered to Heath, then left to go after Adam. The blond needed to know how badly he'd scared his daughter. That didn't sit well with Roman, not one bit.

Adam ran to the one place where he could think and find peace. He went to the cemetery and sat on the bench in front of Wade's plaque. It wasn't fully dark, but the moonlight reflected off the slate plaque.

"Oh Wade, I acted such a fool. I know I need help right now, but, everyone just made me feel so incompetent. I need you, Wade. I need you to tell me everything will be alright. It scared me when I thought our boy had broken his wrist..." He tried not to cry, but his voice cracked with emotion.

Roman followed Adam to the cemetery. He wouldn't have normally interrupted, but the memory of Eliza's fear burned in his heart. This was for her.

Adam heard footsteps, he knew them well. "Roman, not now. I need to be alone. I appreciate your help with Molly, but, leave me alone."

Roman moved to stand in front of Adam. He crossed his arms over his bare chest, his dark eyes held a fire. He was clearly not happy.

"Not this time, Adam. I have something to say and you are going to listen. Understand?" Roman's hard gaze remained fixed on Adam.

Adam looked at Roman. "Then say it and go. I was talking to my husband." His hazel eyes held a mix of anger and sadness. He was simply not in the mood.

"You need to know, you frightened Eliza. She is terrified you aren't coming back. She didn't deserve that. She is crying. No matter how childish you may act, you are that child's parent. You are the _one_ person who should always be the one to protect her, shelter her and take _away_ her fear, not be the cause of them. I'll tell you, if I _were_ Wade, I would be very disappointed in you." Roman relaxed his stance a bit. The more he spoke, the more broken Adam looked.

Adam buried his face in his hands. "I know, I know. I know Wade is disappointed in me. I am disappointed in me. I never meant to scare Eliza. I feel such…a failure. Why is it so hard for me to ask for help? No, why do...I used to do everything when it was just ma and me. I never needed help...oh...what's wrong with me that I can't do anything..." He was so confused and torn.

Roman sat down on the bench next to Adam. He looked at the engraving he'd done of Wade. _"Help me to help Adam. Please, Wade."_

"It's hard for anyone to ask for help. No one likes to look weak. Asking for or getting help doesn't mean that though. You need to focus on Alex right now. Jason and Heath only meant well. It saved you trying to cook and care for the children. I milked the cow, just to help, not make you feel inferior. Let us help you, Adam. We don't want to control you, just help you." Roman explained as best he could.

Adam looked over at Roman. "I am sorry, Roman. You're right, I do need the help. I guess what got to me was, everyone just jumped in, instead of waiting for me to ask. It is childish. I am trying so hard to be the best single parent. I have to realize, I do need help once in a while, but, wait for me to ask. I will ask. Now, I have to make sure my daughter doesn't hate me. Again, I am sorry. Roman, you are a good friend." Adam stood.

Roman also stood. "That is something you don't have to worry about. Eliza or Alex could never hate you. I will walk you home. I would like to read a story to the children, if you let me." They had started the walk back to Adam's hut.

"They would like that, and so would I. As a Doctor, are you sure Alex will be alright for his party? He really wants to build that sand castle." Adam asked as they walked.

Roman gently took Adam by the elbow to guide him around a rock in the path. He kept his grip on Adam as they walked. "Yes, he will be fine. The good thing is, he is still young enough that his bones are softer, it cushions them. Like God knew that children would have lots of bumps and falls…" They stopped in front of Adam's hut.

Adam took a deep breath and entered his home. When he and Roman entered, they saw no one. However, they heard laughter from the children's bedroom. He looked at Roman like a frightened animal.

Roman put his hands on Adam's shoulders. "Just say sorry. You will be fine." he gave Adam a gentle push towards the laughter.

Adam went to his children's bedroom. Alex was in his bed and happily ate as Jason fed him. Heath sat with Eliza and watched as she ate from a tray across her lap. She nearly dropped her spoon when she saw Adam enter the room.

"Poppa!" Eliza cried out. Heath managed to move the tray just in time as she jumped out of the bed and ran to Adam.

Adam scooped Eliza up in his arms and hugged her tight. "I am so sorry, baby. Poppa didn't mean to scare you. I will always come back. Poppa was being silly. I love you and Alex." He then looked at Jason, then Heath. Adam spoke again.

"I am also sorry to you two. I acted the fool and I can't blame you for being mad at me. I have no excuse, and I won't make one. I do appreciate all your help. I really needed it. Can you forgive me?" Adam once again looked from Heath to Jason.

Jason smiled at his brother. "Of course, Addy. I know it was just a delayed response from being worried about Alex. You are allowed to be silly once in a while. Now, go get a bowl of soup and join us." He gave Adam a wink.

Heath got up and sat the tray on the bedside table. "You finish helping Eliza. I'll get you a tray. Don't worry, it's alright." He gave Adam a pat on the shoulder as he left the room

It wasn't long before dinner was finished. Heath and Jason had left to eat their own dinner. Adam cuddled with his children in his bigger bed. Alex felt much better being with his poppa as did Eliza. Adam didn't mind either. The three Barrett's listened intently as Roman told a story about faeries and dragons. It was a nice cozy moment, enjoyed by all.

The plans for Alex's birthday went off with out any problems. There was a large area of clean sand, close to a large fire pit. There would be roasted chicken, rice and Shawn had made a banana cake with frosting. It was exactly what Alex wanted.

The hardest part was getting Alex to sit still down during church. Adam finally had to lean over and whisper in the little boys ear. "If you don't behave, there will be no party." Adam gave Alex a very stern look.

Alex looked at his poppa. He knew Adam meant what he said. Alex put his hands in his lap and sat up. He looked at Shawn who was ending his sermon.

An hour later found the family on the beautiful beach. Hunter and Braun roasted the chicken over the fire pit while Shawn and Heath cooked the rice. The cake waited on a small table near by.

Adam, Roman, Jason, Seth and Dean all helped Alex build his sand castle. Eliza busily collected sea shells to decorate the castle with.

Alex's presents waited on another table. The large pony that Adam had made, was hidden inside a huge, wooden box. Still, at the moment, Alex was more interested in his sand castle.

Eliza was about to bend over and pick up a pink shell when she looked out at the ocean. She saw something that excited her.

"Poppa! Look! A ship! A ship!" Eliza called out and pointed at the distant vessel.

Everyone turned to look. Sure enough, there was a ship, and it was headed their way.

Adam's heart went to his throat, was it Wade? Could he have been saved by another ship?


	20. The Black Dragon

Everyone stood together and watched as the ship continued towards them. Jason had an arm around Adam's shoulder. He could feel his brother tremble in the warm breeze.

"I know what you are thinking. Addy, don't. Don't get your hopes up and don't say it out loud. You will get them excited, only to be broken again if he's not." Jason spoke softly and nodded toward Alex and Eliza.

Adam looked at Jason with desperate eyes. "But...he could be, Jay. Wouldn't it be wonderful!" He too spoke softly, but Adam was anxious and excited.

Hunter returned to the beach. He had gone back home to get his spy glass. Hunter pulled the brass tube open and focused it on the ship. He looked for a few moments, then handed the spy glass to his husband.

Shawn took the instrument and looked through it. After a few moments he lowered it. He looked at Hunter, brow arched.

"Roman, you'd better come look." Hunter called out to the islander, who stood close to Adam.

Roman had also had the same thought as Adam. Was Wade Barrett on board the ship that approached. When Hunter called him, he went to look.

Roman looked through the glass. When he put it down, he spoke. "Still several hours out, but I had better warn father. Always best to be ready for anything when _that_ ship shows up..." He paused to address the group.

"It's the Black Dragon, McMahon's ship. They won't arrive for a long while. Let's continue with the party. Alex, we have more work to do." Roman kept it light, but pirates were always a worry.

Adam's heart sank like _The Madeline_. "He wouldn't be with them. Come on, today is for Alex. I don't want to spoil it for him." He had resignation in his voice and sadness in his eyes.

Jason hugged his brother. "We will get through this, Addy. We're family. Alex won't turn four again, we don't want to miss it." He led his brother over to the sand castle.

It wasn't just an ordinary sand castle. It was more like a play house. The wet sand was almost like stone when it dried. Alex was thrilled and was a happy little boy, covered from head to toe in sand. Eliza was just as happy as she placed her shells on the castle. Neither child gave a thought that their father could be on the nearing ship. To Eliza and Alex, their father was in Heaven now.

Braun removed the hot chickens from the roasting spit. He spoke softly to Seth and Dean. "Did you see Adam? He thinks Wade could be on that ship." The large man was always aware of things. That's why he made such a good bodyguard.

Seth nodded. "To be honest, I have the same thought, but I am not getting my hopes up. Maybe, but I highly doubt it." He looked over at Adam who was taking some chicken off the bone for his children..

Dean gave a slight guffaw. "We all had the same thought. Maybe even Mark or Glenn. I guess it would be possible. Pirates could hold them for ransom." He added his own idea to the conversation.

Jason interrupted. "Stop. I don't mean to be rude, but don't let Adam hear you. He is trying not to be convinced Wade is on that ship. We can't let Alex and Eliza hear either. It's not right to build up their hopes. Don't worry, I had the same thought, but let's keep it to ourselves. Like I told Adam, we are a family and we will get through it; together. I meant all of us, we are all brothers in this." He smiled at the former servants turned friends.

Dean clapped Jason on the back. "You're right, about everything. We are a family, an odd mix, but a family none the less. Braun, when those pirates get here, you and I will stick to Adam, Eliza and Alex like gum from a tree."

"That was my intention. Adam is too pretty. Pirates could see him on the human slave market. They could try to get Alex and Eliza as well. Not going to happen as long as I am alive. I swore to his Lordship his family would be safe. I don't break my promises." Braun spoke with absolute authority.

"Luncheon is ready! Come eat or I will feed it to the sharks!" Heath called out from the food table.

Jason laughed. "That boy has a way about him. Come on, he means it." He rushed off to join Heath.

Seth laughed as well. "Those two belong together. I am glad for Jason, he deserves to be happy." He shook his head and hand in hand with Dean, went to the others.

Braun stood at his full height and looked out at the approaching pirate ship. He let out a low growl and vowed the bandits would not get anywhere near Adam or the children. He gave the ship a final growl, then went to eat. After all, he had to keep up his strength.

Alex had a crown of banana leaves on his head as he devoured a second plate of chicken and rice. Eliza wore a pretty crown of sea shells that Adam had made for her. She also had a good appetite.

Hunter belly laughed when Alex let out a burp that put a grown man to shame. "See, I told you his arm would be fine." He gave Adam a wink. Adam was horrified at Alex's table manners.

"Alexander Barrett. What do you say?" Adam looked at his son with that stern parental glare.

"Cuse me, pwese. I'm swory, poppa." Alex made sure to wipe his mouth with a cloth. He then smiled like he was the best little boy on earth.

Adam had to work hard not to smile. "That's much better, son. You know how to act at the table. You are a big four year old now. You're...not my little baby anymore..." He tried to fight back the tears. His babies were growing up way too fast.

Shawn smiled. "I know what you mean. It seems like yesterday Heath toddled around, and clung to our pant legs. Look at our handsome boy now. But Adam, even when they are fifty, they will still be your babies. Nothing can change that."

Heath flushed. "Pa, I am only twenty."

Jason smiled at how adorable Heath looked. It was at that exact moment, he realized he was falling for Heath…and falling hard. He had to tread carefully, he didn't want to do anything that would scare Heath away. His attention was drawn back to the party when the birthday cake was brought to the table.

Alex happily clapped his hands as the cake was placed in front of him. Four small candles lit the cake. He waited as everyone sang something about a jolly good fellow. All Alex wanted was to eat cake.

When the song ended, Adam spoke to Alex. "Make a wish son. Then blow out the candles."

Alex closed his eyes. His lips moved, but no sound came out. _"I want a pwony."_ Alex took a deep breath and easily extinguished the four candles. Everyone cheered and Adam cut into the banana flavored cake.

Alex got the first piece, but as he had been taught, waited till everyone had a slice before he ate.

"Gwandpa Shawn, did is gwood. Fank you." Alex exclaimed as he stuffed his mouth with cake.

Shawn leaned over and ruffled Alex's hair. "Thank you, Alex. It was my pleasure to make it for you. I am glad you like it."

"Grandpa Shawn let me help make the cake, Lex. It was fun." Eliza added as she too enjoyed her cake.

"I help?" Alex looked at Shawn with his big, hazel eyes, so full of childlike wonder.

Shawn smiled with a nod. "Yes, you may. You can help me make Eliza's cake on her birthday."

That made Alex smile. The others continued with happy and carefree conversation, but their minds were on the approaching pirate ship.

Roman had run to the village to inform his father about McMahon, then returned to the party. Sika was not happy. While he had no real problem with Captain McMahon, he hated Samoa Joe with a passion. How could one of his own steal from his people. The High Chief vowed that Samoa Joe would be watched like a hawk. Roman would have normally been in charge, but Sika wanted his son to focus on his medical studies. Sika would speak to Braun, he really liked the huge man.

"Poppa? Pwesents now? I been gwood boy." Alex eyed the table with his presents, wrapped in great green banana leaves.

Adam smiled. "Yes, you have been a good boy. You can have your presents. Remember to say thank you..." He paused and looked at everyone. "Each of you can bring your gift now. And, thank you for this day." He smiled, but everyone could see that Adam wished Wade was there.

Roman brought his gift over first. It was a longish, oddly shaped package. "Here you go, Alex."

Alex opened the leaves carefully. He'd been taught not to be greedy, but it was hard. He pulled out a small bow and a pouch with six arrows. The arrows had flat, blunt tips, but could be fired from the bow like real arrows.

"Fank you, Rowman. I be roarier now! I prowtect poppa and Wiza!" Alex held up the bow and arrows with a happy grin.

Roman grinned. "You're welcome, Alex. Remember, never shoot at a person. I will teach you."

Alex continued to open his gifts. From Seth and Dean he got a thin piece of slate with chalk rocks he could use to draw on the slate. Braun gave Alex a box of blocks to build with. Braun had chiseled and whittled blocks of different shapes and sizes from monkeypod wood. He had made sure there were no sharp edges or splinters to hurt the boy.

From his uncle Jason, Alex received a wagon that he could pull. Jason had painted Alex's name on the wagon and had made sure the rope was long and strong enough to go with the pony Adam had made.

Heath's gift wasn't a new toy, but it was a good gift. He'd made six new lavalavas and three nightshirts for Alex. Adam truly appreciated the gift.

From Hunter, Alex got a new book. Well, it was new to Alex, as it had once belonged to Heath, but it didn't matter. It was a beautiful picture book of Bible stories, and Alex loved it.

Shawn's gift was the soft, stuffed horse that was a copy of the big one Adam had made. Alex hugged the pony and immediately named it Wendy.

Adam's gift was last. Alex was excited as Adam opened the huge wooden box. Adam pulled off the side of the box.

Alex let out a squeal when he saw the huge, stuffed horse. Jason helped Adam pull the pony out of the box. Adam grinned when Alex hugged him.

"Fank you, poppa! Wendy! Ride Wendy! Pwese?" Alex laughed and clapped as Adam lifted him up onto the saddle, and gave Alex the reins.

"Wiza too! Poppa, Wiza too!" Alex looked over at his sister and patted the rump of the stuffed pony. Adam lifted his daughter onto the pony as well. He held his breath that it would hold together. It did.

"I don't think I can pull both of you. We need a strong back." Adam looked over at Braun.

Braun laughed. He took the long rope that made a pull for Wendy. It wasn't long before Alex and Eliza were riding on the hard path that went along the edge of the forest.

Adam watched with a happy heart. He snuggled against Jason when he felt his brother's embrace. Adam let out a sigh.

"It was a great day, Jason. Thank you for all the help. Jay…he's not on the pirate ship is he?" Adam asked as he laid his head on Jason's shoulder.

Jason pulled his brother closer. "No, Addy. He won't be on the ship. I'll tell you though, you weren't the only one to think that. I want you and the children to stay away from those pirates. Roman says they are alright when here, but still, keep well away." Jason had a protective growl to his voice.

Adam and Jason joined the others in cleaning up from the party. Roman looked out at the ocean, he had a frown on his face.

"They've dropped anchor, a bit far out. They won't come to shore tonight. That will please Tama. Maybe they will just do their trading and leave. Adam, stay well away from Samoa Joe." Roman had the same growl in his voice that Jason had earlier.

Adam rolled his eyes. "What do you think I am going to do? Put out the welcome mat and invite them for tea? I am not a weakling you know. I do know how to fight. Ask Jason." He gave both Roman and Jason a pointed look.

Jason laughed. "He's right, he can fight. He busted my face open once. What were we fighting about?" He stuck his tongue out at Adam.

Adam laughed. "I don't remember either, but I clocked you good and then ma clocked me. Well, not really, but I was sent to bed without supper for three nights. I never hit anyone again, but I could." Adam returned his brother's childish gesture, and stuck his tongue out at Jason.

Roman laughed at the brothers. "I guess we don't have to worry then. Poor Braun, that must be the tenth loop along the path. Making that pony was a good idea. Malia would have loved it. Sorry, but I do have happy memories.

Adam smiled. "Of course you do. We don't mind hearing them. I bet Alex and Eliza would have loved her. What do you think they want?" He asked as he looked out at the anchored pirate ship.

Roman put the last dirty plate in the basket. "To trade for supplies. They will want food, maybe cloth or other goods, but mostly food."

"I don't mean to be rude, but why do you trade with them? They are pirates after all." Adam asked with a confused look on his face.

Roman gave a guffaw. "Peace, purely for peace. Tama has said, even the worst enemy is welcome as long as his sword remains in its sheath. We don't like it, especially Samoa Joe. However, it comes down to, if we don't bother them, they won't bother us. They don't steal or pillage from us. We are very peaceful people, but when provoked, we can be a very deadly people. We are warriors, and proud ones, but we don't like war. We trade with them, they move on. Maybe we are the fools, but, it is my Tama's rule." He explained as Adam and Jason folded a blanket.

Jason put the blanket on the pile with the other blankets. "Makes sense to me. Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do to keep the peace. I'd like to be there during the trading, just to observe. I'd find it interesting." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm sure that will be fine. I'll tell Tama. Adam, I will take care of Molly, so you can enjoy the rest of Alex's birthday." Roman picked up the heavy basket.

Adam couldn't help but notice the way Roman's muscles flexed and strained beneath his skin, it was tantalizing. He shook his thoughts. "Oh Molly, yes, thank you very much, Roman. See Jason, I can accept help." He spoke in a teasing tone as his eyes sparkled.

"Go blow, Addy Joe." Jason teased his brother.

"Go away, Billy Jay." Adam teased right back.

"I'm going." Roman spoke with a laugh. He took the basket and left the brothers to tease to each other.

Two hours later, Alex and Eliza were in their bathtub in the front yard. Adam was alone. The others wanted to give the little family sometime alone.

While they played with their cork toys, Adam washed Alex's and Eliza's hair. Alex laughed when Adam dumped a bucket of clean, warm water over his head.

"Did my big boy have a happy birthday?" Adam asked as he gently poured water over Eliza's head, to rinse the soap from her raven hair.

"Yes, poppa. Fank you for da pwraty and Wendy! I had a gwood birfth day." Alex happily chirruped. His eyes glistened with the joy he felt.

Eliza laughed. "It was good, poppa. Poppa…?"She bit her lip, unsure of exactly what to say next.

Adam softened his smile. "Yes, baby. Father would have laughed and enjoyed it. I am sure he was laughing in Heaven. Eliza, Alex, never be afraid to talk about your father. He would want you to. It is sad now, but it won't always be. Do you understand?" He caressed the cheek of each child.

Alex nodded and Eliza spoke." Yes, poppa." There was nothing else she could say. She did understand. Her poppa was very good at explaining things.

"You have fifteen minutes left to play. Then we will have something to eat." Adam stood and went to his nearby chair. The children resumed their play with their cork ducks.

The next morning, while his children slept, Adam took Molly to the meeting place where the village herd waited. Every morning, four young men drove the cattle to the northeast grasslands, then drove them back home in the afternoon. Jason met Molly in the evenings for his share of the milk.

When Adam returned, Braun stood by the door of the Barrett hut. Adam picked up the pail of milk to take into the house. He stopped and looked at Braun, brow arched.

"No point in telling you this isn't necessary is there?" Adam held his expression as he spoke.

Braun shrugged. "No, no point. I promised his Lordship I would protect his family. I won't break that promise, not with pirates around. I would go if you ordered me too, but, I would still do what I have to do."

Adam smiled and laid a kind hand on Braun's mighty arm. "I won't ask you to break your word. Wade would be glad to know you are here. I do appreciate it."

Adam took the milk inside and strained it. He began to make eggs, boar ham and wheat toast for breakfast. It was their usual routine. It was if they had lived on the island for years, not months.

The children got out of bed and went to the kitchen. "Eliza, take your brother to the privy and don't forget to wash." Adam wouldn't normally send his children out alone, but with Braun there, he knew they would be safe. He could also see everything through the kitchen windows.

Adam called out to Braun through the window. "Come have breakfast with us, Braun."

Braun looked in the window. "Thank you, but I already had breakfast. I ate with the High Chief and some warriors. Set up watch parties."

"Oh yes. Roman mentioned that they keep a close watch. Tea? Anything I can get you?" Adam wanted to make sure Braun was looked after.

Braun smiled at Adam. "I am fine, thank you. Are they going to school today?"

Adam now watched his children, as they dried their faces at the wash barrel. "No. They are going with me to the hospital. Remember, this is a no school week."

Once every eight weeks, there was a break from school. It gave Trinity and Heath a chance to have a break. It worked out well, and kept everyone from getting burned out

Later in the morning, Adam was at the hospital. Eliza, Alex and Vallea played just outside with Alex's new blocks. They had built a village of their own. Braun stood close by. Word had come that the pirates were coming ashore in three smaller boats.

Trinity taught Adam how to sterilize the tools and equipment Hunter used during surgery. Adam's next step would be to assist Tiffany during the next operation Hunter would have to do. Shawn was glad Adam was there, he was normally the one to assist Tiffany. Shawn didn't handle operations very well, he had a soft stomach.

"It is very important that you only touch things by the handle. If you touch anywhere else by accident, put it in this tray to be sterilized. You will do fine. Oh, and if you feel faint and need to step away, it is nothing to be embarrassed about. Rather you step away, than be sick on clean instruments." Tiffany continued to instruct Adam as they worked.

Adam guffawed. "I hope I don't get sick. I usually have a strong stomach. You know how it is, a dirty nappy can be terrible. Can an operation be any worse?" He carefully arranged the extremely sharp scalpels in a tray.

Tiffany gave a chuckle. "Not much worse. I will warn you, if a wound is badly infected, the smell can be...awful. If we have one that bad, I will give you some menthol oil to put in your nose, it really helps."

There was a flutter of activity outside. Tiffany and Adam looked at each other. Tiffany spoke. "Our visitors must have landed. Let's go see."

Adam's heart went to his throat again. Was there any chance that Wade or even Mark and Glenn were with the pirates? He followed Tiffany outside.

Adam and Tiffany went to their children. Braun was on alert. The High Chief and Roman stood on the path, ready to greet their visitors. Hunter and Shawn were with them. Several village warriors watched from hidden locations. They would defend their Chief and village if things took a turn in the wrong direction.

It wasn't long before a group of men and a woman appeared on the path. They were dressed in various pieces of naval uniforms, probably taken from victims. While they looked raggedy, their clothes were actually very neat and very clean. There were six pirates in all. One man was obviously the Captain, simply by the way he carried himself.

The Captain carried a tricorn hat with a long black feather under his arm. He had two pistols and three knives tucked into his wide leather belt. Two swords hung from his sides. The man's leather boots went up and over his knees. The most atypical thing was that the man had short hair, thick and neat, and he also had no facial hair. He wore a friendly smile and there was mirth in his eyes.

High Chief Sika greeted the man. "Welcome once again to Anoa'i Village, Captain McMahon. Miss McMahon, you are lovely as ever. Mister McMahon, welcome..." Sika's tone changed as greeted another.

"Joe, you are welcome here but..." The High Chief was halted when Samoa Joe spoke.

"I will return to the ship. It was my agreement. I am only here to help with something." The Samoan spoke with a tone of defeat. He'd been harshly warned by McMahon not to cause trouble.

Captain McMahon spoke next. "Thank you for the welcome. May I introduce my associates, Captain Paul Heyman and his First Mate, Brock Lesnar. Their ship was confiscated in Fiji. He joined us, until he can take a new ship. We would like to trade on Parlay. No harm, all in peace. Joe, Shane, Brock, bring the crate. We have…you will see." Captain McMahon spoke in an open, friendly tone. The three men went back to the beach.

Adam couldn't help the tear that rolled down his cheek. Wade wasn't there. He quickly swiped his cheek. His children didn't need to see him cry.

The Captain looked over to where Adam stood. His expression became puzzled. "Have we not met before? Not here, I've never seen you here before. Brother Shawn, one of your fellow pastors?" McMahon looked over at Shawn, brow arched.

Shawn shook his head. "No, Captain. Adam, his children, brother and three other friends are survivors of a shipwreck during a storm over two months ago. They washed up on shore, and have made the village their home."

"Ah, ha! From The Madeline! I saw you through my spy glass..." The Captain turned serious. "I am sorry it happened. Captain Patterson was a great seaman. Oh, and we weren't following to harm you. We wanted to trade, but the storm drove us apart. You are lucky to have lived, and your children." McMahon's sympathy was sincere as he looked at Adam.

"Thank you, Captain. I am very fortunate as are my children. Sadly, my husband was lost with The Madeline. Along with two other long time family friends." Adam was polite, but his voice cracked with emotion.

Captain McMahon gave Adam a deep bow of respect. "I am sorry for your loos, truly. You will have a good home here with High Chief Sika. Again, my deepest sympathy." He gave another bow.

Adam returned the bow with a nod. "Thank you, Captain. Did...were there...was anyone rescued?"

McMahon frowned. "Not that I know. We were too far away by the time The Madeline went down. I'm sorry, but it is very unlikely anyone could have been saved."

Adam nodded again. "Thank you..." He looked at his children, who were distracted by Tiffany as she kept them focused on the blocks.

The three men returned. They carried a large crate between them. When they got back to Captain McMahon, they set the crate down.

"Doctor Helmsley, this was found, still afloat. It is for you. Did you carry this for Prince Lot?" McMahon once again looked at Adam.

"Yes, we did. That's why we were so close to Apolima. Wade and I agreed that delivering the medical supplies was worth a diversion from our direct route to Sidney. How did you find that?" Adam couldn't believe the crate had been pulled out of the ocean.

Hunter had knelt down close to look at the crate. "It's...in perfect condition..." He looked at Shawn, then at McMahon.

It was Heyman who answered. "We sailed around the storm, then we headed this way. We spotted the crate and hauled it in. I never thought it would take so long to get here. A few...things got in our way."

"Well, it doesn't matter, you brought them. I thank you for that. I only pray the contents weren't damaged. Roman, help me open this, in the hospital." Hunter looked at Roman, brow arched.

Shane McMahon spoke. "We will take it inside for you. Come on, boys." Shane, Brock and Joe lifted the heavy crate once again. Hunter led them into the hospital, Roman on their heels.

Shawn went to Adam. "You and Trinity go help. Children, come we can play inside now. He helped the children put the blocks into Alex's wagon.

When the pirates came back out, McMahon ordered Samoa Joe to return to the Black Dragon. He wanted High Chief Sika to trust him. Pirate he may be, but the rule of Peaceful Parlay was important. Parlay was the Pirate Code.

Sika and his hidden warriors watched as Samoa Joe left. He then smiled at McMahon. "I thank you for that. It is not an easy thing to welcome him here. Come, we have tea. We shall trade later. You will have a huts for the night."

"Thank you, Chief. Yes, we will stay and trade tomorrow. Come, Captain Heyman, you have never had such delicious tea." McMahon motioned for Paul to follow.

In the hospital, Hunter and Roman pried the lid off the crate of supplies. Adam and Trinity were with Shawn. They settled the children in Roman's little bedroom with the blocks.

When the lid was off the crate, Hunter let out a tisk. "This is very odd. Roman, everything is perfect. Not one piece of broken glass and nothing is waterlogged. Wet, but not waterlogged." He paused and rubbed his chin.

Roman took out some bottles of powdered medicine, sealed with corks. All the contents were in tact. "What are you thinking, Hunter?"

Hunter gave a shrug. "Something, but I can't quite figure it out. I need to ask a few questions..." He paused again as Adam and Trinity approached. Adam didn't need to know what he thought.

Adam looked into the crate. "I am so glad it is all safe, and that it got here. I guess our promise to Prince Lot was kept, even if we didn't deliver it." He began to put things away, under Trinity's directions.

"Lot is a good man. He trades long and hard to get proper medicines for island doctors like me. I never thanked you for agreeing to bring the supplies. I am sorry. Thank you, Adam. I know what it cost you." Hunter gave Adam a hug.

Adam smiled. "It wouldn't have mattered. The storm would have hit us anyway, Captain Patterson said so. Actually, being on our way here is what saved so many of us. So, it is what it is." He ended with a shrug.

The four kept working on unpacking the medicines and other supplies like syringes and new needles. Rolls of thread, especially made for stitching wounds. The items at the very bottom of the crate were unusable, due to water damage, but not much was lost, just a few yards of bandage material.

"I can wash these and making cleaning cloths." Adam stated as he pulled out the damp pieces of white cotton material.

Roman smiled. "Good idea. We can always use more cloths. This is good. We have plenty of medicine now. If you don't need me, I'd better go see if Tama needs anything." He gave Hunter a look of concern.

Hunter understood. "That's fine, everything here is under control. We will be there for supper. Your father invited us." He gave Roman a nod.

"Good. I will see you then. Adam, would you like to come to dinner with our visitors?" Roman asked with a charm filled smile.

Adam thought for a moment. "No, thank you. I'd rather not. I don't want to talk about ships and the sea. I'd rather be with my children." He was polite, but wanted nothing to do with the pirates.

Roman put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "I understand. The talk will be… not to your liking. I will see you later." He gave Adam's shoulder a pat.

Later, Adam sat in the yard as his children played in their bathtub. It was a later afternoon routine they all enjoyed. Everyone else was at the village, having supper with the pirates.

Braun was there to keep an eye on them. Jason was there to learn how pirates did legal trades. Seth and Dean were at the hot spring, doing what newlyweds do. The three Helmsley's were also at the dinner, which left Adam alone.

"Poppa, where is uncle Bird?" Eliza asked as she held her cork duck. Jason often came to play with them during bath time.

Adam smiled at his daughter. "He is having dinner with Roman's father and their guests. It is business for him. He will come play tomorrow."

Adam looked up when he heard footsteps on the path. It was one of the pirates, alone. He was a large man with very short, cropped hair. He had a tattoo of a sword on his torso. The hilt started just above his naval and the point of the sword ended at his neck. Adam only noticed because the man wore his shirt open. Why was the man out wandering, alone?

The man was Brock Lesnar and he'd been attracted to Adam the moment he'd laid eyes on him, outside the hospital earlier. He feigned a headache to Paul; said a walk would clear his head.

Brock stopped and quickly rolled a cigarette. He was close to Adam's front yard. Alex and Eliza were curious, but not scared, poppa was there, so they felt safe.

"Good evening." Brock spoke with a gruff voice, but his smile was soft.

Adam looked over at Brock with no clue as to how handsome he looked. Adam was bare chested, his long hair over his shoulders. His tanned skin glowed warm in the setting sun.

"Good evening. Mister Lesnar, was it?" Adam also smiled, he had no reason not to.

Brock smiled and came onto Adam's yard. "Yes, Brock, Brock Lesnar. You're Adam, right?"

"Yes, Adam Barrett. Those two ducklings are our children, Elizabeth and Alexander. Sit down if you want." Adam indicated to the other little chair in the yard.

"Thank you..." Brock stated as he sat. "Beautiful children. You and your husband must be proud. I am sorry he didn't..." Adam cut off Brock's words.

He looked at his children. Adam nodded his head. "Yes, very proud. Thank you, I appreciate your thought. Why aren't you with the others at the dinner." Adam was curious.

"I have a bit of a headache. I wanted some fresh air. It's almost gone now. Also trade talk bores me. You were at the hospital, are you a Doctor?" Brock took a drag from his cigarette, and exhaled a puff of smoke.

Adam chuckled. "No. I am training to be a nurse. As long as we are here, I want to give back to the village."

Brock exhaled another puff of smoke. "I see. It must be different for you here." He wanted to know as much about Adam as he could.

Adam again nodded. "Very different, but I like it." Adam looked over at the children. They splashed and played happily. He didn't know what to talk about with Brock. He wasn't about to discuss piracy.

Brock wanted to know more about the pretty blond, maybe even get in his bed. "So, what do you do around here for fun?" His brow arches as he tossed his cigarette away.

"Oh, we play cards, have picnics, like any other place." Adam answered as best he could. He'd never thought about fun.

" I see. Sounds like a nice place, if you like living on land. So where were you going?" Brock asked as he rolled another cigarette, then lit it.

Adam looked at the nearly set sun, through the trees. "Sidney, Australia. I'll say, I do miss having a watch or clock. I have my watch, but it got waterlogged. I am not good yet with time by the sun and moon."

Brock fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a gold watch. "Here you can look at mine." He casually handed it to Adam.

Adam took the watch with a smile. When he looked at it he froze. "Where did you get this? This is Wade's watch!" His voice was filled with horror.


	21. Questions

Adam stared at the watch in his hand. There was no denying it had been Wade's. The inscription from the Queen was on the inside cover.

"Where did you get this?" Adam asked as he stood. His head and heart pounded. Alex and Eliza began to be frightened in their tub of water.

Brock didn't answer immediately. He casually took a drag from his cigarette. "Found it." Was all he said.

Adam was a puddle of emotions. He was shocked, angry and scared. "You didn't just _find_ this." He paused when he heard Alex whimper. This could not happen in front of the children.

Adam tucked the watch into the waist band of his lavalava. He went to the tub. He picked up a drying cloth and wrapped Alex in it as he pulled him out of the tub. He set Alex down and repeated the actions with Eliza.

"Eliza, you need to be a big girl. Take your brother inside and get ready for bed. I will be there in a little bit. Eliza...both of you _stay_ in your room. Now mind me! Go!" Adam spoke with absolute authority. A fire burned in his eyes.

Eliza was scared as was Alex, but she obeyed. "Yes, poppa. Lex, come." She took her brother's hand and led him into the house. Adam watched them go.

Brock jumped up as soon as the children were in the house. He approached Adam. "You have my watch. I'd like it back." He held out his hand. He had an unreadable expression on his face, which frightened Adam.

For once, Adam regretted being alone.

"No. It belonged to my husband. It is mine now. Tell me where you got this! It is still working!" Adam stood his ground, his fists were tightly balled.

Brock put his hands on Adam's hips, his grip was firm, almost painfully so. "Give me my watch, beautiful. I found it, that makes it mine. It will fetch a pretty penny. Now, give it to me before I am forced to take it...and you." His voice was soft, but his eyes burned with a pirate's nasty thoughts.

Adam tried to move away from Brock, he was well and truly frightened. He understood exactly what Brock meant, and that could not happen.

"Let me go!" Adam shouted his words as he once again tried to break free of Brock's overly powerful grip on his hips.

Brock pulled Adam up against him. It was obvious by the hard cock in Brock's pants, what the man really wanted. Adam pushed hard against Brock, his hands on the large man's shoulders.

Brock let out a very evil chuckle. "You can't get away from me, beautiful. Tell you what, we will do a trade. Give me what I really want, and you can keep the fuckin' watch."

"No! Let me go! If you want the watch, you can have it. Wade is in my heart, not the watch!" Adam's voice was still loud, but it cracked with emotion as he spoke of Wade.

Brock laughed low in Adam's ear. "No, I'd rather have you instead. You're more beautiful than any gold watch. You'd even be worth more, if I took you and sold you on the slave market." Brock ended his words and tried to suck Adam's earlobe into his mouth.

"NO!" Adam let out a guttural, primal scream. He tried to knee Brock in the groin, but he didn't have enough room, he was plastered against Brock. Brock held Adam in a crushing bear hug.

Before Brock could make his next move, there was a sudden flurry of activity. Brock's grip immediately loosened and as he fell to the ground, he took Adam with him.

A hand flashed in front of Adam's eyes. Without looking, he grabbed the hand and felt himself pulled up to his feet. Adam then found himself in another embrace, only this time, he instantly felt safe and secure. He wrapped himself in that safety.

"Take him to my father. This will not be tolerated. Don't let him out of your sight, Braun." The voice of the man that held Adam belonged to Roman.

Braun easily picked Lesnar up by the shirt collar with one hand. "Don't worry, Roman. He won't take a breath I don't know about. Adam, are you alright? I am sorry, it took me a while to realize this one was missing." Braun softly spoke to his former employer as he held Brock's head in the crook of his elbow, with no sympathy whatsoever, that Brock's face was bright red.

Adam remained in Roman's arms. "I'm fine, Braun. Thank you, oh thank you. He was about to…oh, he was going to..." Adam didn't cry, but his body began to tremble uncontrollably.

Roman pulled Adam closer. "He didn't and your safe now. Go ahead, Braun. I will take care of things here. Oh, and keep it quiet. The entire village doesn't need to know, not yet. No need to alarm everyone, Adam has been through enough tonight." He spoke with authority, after all, he was the son of the High Chief.

"Yes, Roman. I'll see to it." Braun left to take Brock away. Brock half walked, and was half dragged as he, by now, wasn't exactly fully conscious.

Roman pulled back a bit so he could look Adam in the eye. "The children? Where are Alex and Eliza?" He was worried that Brock had hurt them to get to Adam.

Adam still trembled. "In…their...room..." Was all he managed to get out.

Roman nodded. "Pull yourself together. We need to check on them. You're safe now. I am not going anywhere tonight. I am sleeping on your couch and you will not stop me..." He paused and softened his voice. "Come, the children need you." Roman took Adam by the hand and went into the house.

Adam centered himself. Roman was right, he had to be strong for his children. They went to the bedroom, as Roman lit the fat lamps along the way with his flint and stone.

Adam smiled. Eliza and Alex were curled up together in Eliza's bed. They were sound asleep. Eliza clutched both her doll and her brother. Alex clung to the small version of Wendy the pony.

Adam gave a light whimper of relief. He moved to the bed to tuck his children in. He kissed them, Eliza stirred. "Poppa?" She blinked her eyes open.

"It's alright, sweetheart. You're safe, poppa is safe. The bad man is gone. Braun took him away and Roman is here. Go back to sleep. I love you, my darling girl." Adam pulled up the covers and kissed his children again. He waited until Eliza once again fell into a deep slumber. It only took a minute or two.

Adam got up and started for the door. He turned and looked at his sleeping children. He closed his eyes and gave a whispered prayer of thanks that his children were safe. That was all that mattered to Adam.

When Adam got to the main room, he found Roman on the couch. The Islander tended a pot of tea. Adam dropped on the couch next to Roman. He took a cup of tea from Roman with a smile. He leaned back and let out a long held in breath.

"They are asleep. Thankfully they didn't hear or see anything. Eliza is a good girl. She took herself and her brother into their room the moment I told her. I am so proud of her." Adam moved to sit up and sip his tea. He suddenly remembered Wade's watch.

"Roman, he had this. It's Wade's watch! The one the Queen gave him, as a thank you for going to Sidney. Roman, I had a watch too, but it got waterlogged and no longer works. This one runs perfectly. How is it possible if Wade was swept into the sea? How did that pirate get the watch? It should have sunk to the bottom of the ocean. The same with those hospital supplies. Everything should have been soaked and spoiled. Something is dreadfully wrong." Adam spoke with deep thought, his brow crinkled. He thought harder as he sipped his tea.

Roman swallowed his own sip of tea, then spoke. "Hunter said the same, about the supplies. That crate had to have been picked up within a few short hours of the shipwreck. Question is, why did it take them two months to bring the crate? Something isn't being told. Father said it was an odd time for McMahon to come Parlay."

Adam lovingly fingered the beautiful gold watch. "Alex will have this one day. How ever, that pirate came to have it, I am glad I have it now. How can we find out what happened?" Adam held onto the watch and took another sip of tea.

Roman gave a low hum, that rumbled in his chest. "Not quite sure. Pirates are an odd lot. They will slit your throat without a blink of an eye, but, when they ask for parlay, they become like the best, well mannered gentlemen. Under the Code of Parlay, no harm can be done to either side. Parlay is a negotiation process. It can include talk about truces, discipline, division of booty, or in our case, fair trade. I have heard McMahon say, anyone who breaks his parlay will die." He spoke frankly. Roman had learned a lot over the years at his father's knee, including the code the pirates lived _and_ died by.

Adam gave Roman an exasperated look. "Wait, wait. Isn't nearly...well, forcing me into...you know...breaking the code? McMahon should punish Lesnar!"

Roman laid a hand on Adam's leg. "Calm down, Adam. I happen to agree with you. I need more information. Lesnar is Captain Heyman's First Mate. Captain McMahon requested the parlay, not Captain Heyman. I need to find out if Heyman and Lesnar fall under McMahon's command. Trust me, love. I will find out." Roman's word of calling Adam "love", slipped over his lips before he could even think about it.

Adam looked at Roman. "Don't...call me...that. Wade…called me...love." He stared at the watch in his hand.

"I'm sorry...it slipped out. I only meant to support and comfort. So, trust me, Adam. I will find out." Roman corrected himself. He sadly watched Adam as he lovingly touched the time piece that had belonged to Wade.

Adam closed his hand around the watch and took another sip of tea. "I want answers. There are several thoughts in my mind and none of them are pleasant. Roman, what if...Wade was alive...and they..." Adam could not say what he thought, it was too awful.

Roman frowned. "It is, as horrible as it sounds, possible. It would explain why the watch is in..." He halted when Jason burst into the house with Heath on his heels. Both panted hard from running.

"Are you alright? We just overheard that you were attacked. Is it true?" Jason skidded to a halt and fell to his knees in front of his little brother.

Adam smiled at Jason. "I'm fine, the children are fine. Roman and Braun arrived in plenty of time. But Jason, look..." He opened his hand and showed his brother the watch clutched in his hand.

Jason looked at the watch with an open mouth and wide eyes. "How did you get that?" He was beyond shocked.

"From that pirate, Lesnar. We were talking for a moment, he was nice. I said I miss not being able to tell time, and that I am not good telling time with the sun. He said I could look at his watch, and handed me this. I knew immediately it was Wades, and the Queen's inscription confirmed it." Adam explained how he got Wade's watch.

Jason looked at the watch. "It's working. How can that be? A watch can stand some water, but...something isn't right." He once again looked at the watch clutched in Adam's hand.

Roman nodded. "We've been discussing that. I need to ask my Tama a few questions. Pirates go by strict rules..." Roman went on to repeat the conversation he'd just had with Adam. Jason and Heath listened intently.

Adam took the chance to once again check on his children. He then fixed a tray with bread, some cold chicken and fruit. Adam was hungry, despite his worries about Lesnar and Wade's watch.

When Adam returned to the living room, he glanced at his chair by the window, and the to place on the couch next to Roman. He made his choice.

Adam, despite the feelings that stirred in his soul, sat in his chair by the window. Roman felt a bit defeated that Adam didn't sit back down next to him. However, he wanted Adam to be as comfortable as possible.

Both Heath and Jason sat on the floor. Their knees touched as they sat cross-legged. Roman had just finished filling Jason and Heath in on the way the pirate code worked.

Adam had set the tray of food down on the low footstool in front of his chair. "Help yourselves, I haven't eaten yet. Heath, my cup of tea, please?" Adam nodded to his cup, next to Roman's on the low couch table.

Roman first filled Adam's cup with fresh tea. The pot was kept hot by a small fat lamp, made just for the purpose. Heath passed the fresh cup to Adam.

"You eat, we had plenty at dinner. Adam, I am glad you are alright, and the children. It always makes me nervous when Captain McMahon visits, but that Captain Heyman...is something else. He...he...flirted with pa in front of father! And he knows pa is a preacher _and_ happily married." Heath spoke animatedly, he was so mortified by Paul Heyman.

"Hunter asked a lot of questions, without actually asking anything directly. You know what I mean. McMahon and his crew were very polite, but Heyman was elusive and oily." Jason added.

Adam took a bite of chicken with a couple of grapes. "I want an answer as to how that man got my husband's watch." He said the words once again.

Roman looked over at Adam. "We will find out. I promised you, and I keep my word. Jason, when the trading starts tomorrow, I want you to double check every item. See if you can tell if it came from The Madeline. Just, don't say anything, but let me know. We have to tread carefully. Captain McMahon will not take kindly to the parlay code being broken. We will get to the end of this." He spoke with utter confidence.

Jason nodded. "No problem. I will speak to Dean as well. He would recognize things I might not. Roman is right, Addy. We will get the answers."

Adam finished eating. He got up and took the tray to the kitchen. He checked on his children again. It was the first time he was nervous about the window being so large and open. He pulled the shutters closed, also for the first time, but he felt better. He went back out and sat down in his chair. Adam suddenly felt extremely exhausted. He yawned behind his hand.

Jason looked over at his brother. "Addy, got to bed. I am staying here tonight."

"I'm staying, Jason. Right here. So you don't have to worry." Roman spoke up quickly. He wasn't about to leave Adam alone and he wanted Jason to know his little brother would be safe.

Jason grinned. "Alright, that makes me feel better. Braun is staying in eye contact with Lesnar. The man will not get anywhere near this hut again."

Heath stood. "Jay, walk me home?" He had a coy look in his eyes and a cute smile on his lips.

Jason stood as well. "You didn't have to ask. I'm not letting you walk all that way, alone, in the dark." He took Heath's hand in his.

Adam laughed. "He lives three hundred yards down the path. You two...thanks. Goodnight." He'd gotten up and gone to the door to see Jason and Heath out.

"Goodnight, Adam." "Goodnight, little brother." Both Heath and Jason spoke, then hugged the blond. Jason gave his brother a firm hug. "Love you."

"Love you, too. See you tomorrow." Adam gave Jason another hug. He watched as his brother and Heath vanished into the darkness.

Adam left the door open. He didn't want to show fear, to anyone. He looked at Roman. "You don't really have to stay. I know Braun won't let Lesnar out of his sight."

Roman stood. He placed his hands on the warm skin of Adam's shoulders. "I am not leaving. When I think of what he nearly did to you...I wanted to kill him. I never want to see that kind of fear in your eyes again. Adam, let me protect you and the children. Please, let me stay." He gave Adam's shoulders a tender squeeze.

Adam looked into Roman's eyes. He saw sincerity. Adam also had to admit, Roman made him feel safe, and more importantly, the children would be safe.

"Alright, you can stay. It will help me sleep to know the children will be safe. I'll get you a pillow and sheet." Adam smiled and went to get the items.

Roman felt triumphant, Adam wanted him to stay. He cleared away the tea things and blew out all the lamps except one on a couch table. He felt tired as well.

Adam returned. He'd changed into a nightshirt that fell just past his knees. The blond carried a goose down pillow and a thick sheet. He handed them to Roman.

"I hope you will be comfortable. Thank you for clearing up the tea things. Roman, I do appreciate you staying, I really do. However, it is just for this one night. My children need to know that I can protect them and keep them safe. Well, I will say goodnight. See you in the morning." Adam smiled at Roman.

Roman returned the smile. "They do know their poppa keeps them safe. You go and sleep, you are safe too. Goodnight, Adam." He tossed the pillow onto the couch, and Adam went to his bedroom.

Roman unwound his lavalava and removed it. He still had on a pair of white cotton undershorts. The Islander laid down on the couch and settled in. He put his hands behind his head. As tired as he was, his mind couldn't rest. Roman's main thought was very unpleasant. He couldn't help but think Wade had survived, only to be pulled onto the pirate ship and killed. Was he killed just for his gold watch? Was he alive when he was found? Roman knew one thing, Adam deserved to know the truth, no matter how terrible it was.

Roman woke with a start, unaware of when he'd fallen asleep. He sat up, what had penetrated his thoughts to wake him. He cocked his head when he heard a whimper. He wasn't sure where it came from, was it Eliza or Alex?

"No, Wade..." The whimper had come from Adam. Roman was torn. Should he go try to comfort Adam or let him see out the nightmare.

Roman got up when Adam's whimpers grew louder and more frequent. He didn't want the children to be woken by their poppa's nightmare. He padded softly to Adam's bedroom.

Adam tossed and turned as he cried out for Wade. Roman could see the tear tracks on Adam's cheeks in the soft moonlight. Roman went to sit on Adam's bed. He propped himself up against the wall with a pillow.

Roman pulled Adam into his arms. "Hush now, it's just a dream, a very bad dream. You're safe, sweetheart, you're safe." He gently brushed away the fresh tears that rolled out from Adam's still closed eyes.

Adam turned and wrapped himself around Roman. "Wade...oh, Wade..." He whimpered as he drew even closer to Roman. Adam still remained in a deep, dream infested sleep.

Roman wrapped Adam tightly in his arms. "I've got you, sweetheart. Calm your mind." He again spoke softly to Adam. He wasn't Wade, but if Adam needed him to be, for comfort, then Wade he would be.

"Roman?" Adam whimpered again. Inside his dream confused mind, he knew Roman was there, and he was safe. The terrible dream became a hazy fog.

Roman smiled softly. "Yes, darling, it's Roman. Shh now. See, you are safe, the bad dream is going away. Think of a beautiful sunset on the hill, all calm and peaceful. The children are laughing and playing, you are totally relaxed as the warm sun sets into the ocean...calm and peaceful..." Roman spoke softly and kept Adam wrapped in his arms.

Adam whimpered again, but the tone was not one of fear, but contentment. "Safe...we're safe..." He muttered as a restful sleep crowded out the rest of the nightmare.

The blond head that rested on his chest felt so right to Roman. It calmed his own aching soul, and brought peace to his cracked heart. Roman pulled Adam in even closer and let sleep wash over him like a gentle ocean breeze. Soon soft snores came from both men.

Alex was the first to waken. He sat up and rubbed his little eyes. He slipped out of the bed. He had to go potty. Adam kept an old bucket next to Alex's bed so he could go potty during the night. Alex went to the bucket and did his business.

Alex looked around, he smiled when saw little Wendy. He picked up the stuffed horse and padded off to his poppa's bedroom. He wanted to curl up against poppa and get more sleep.

Alex saw his poppa curled up in the bed with Roman. Alex didn't even think twice about it. Mister Roman was safety and a friend. Alex climbed onto the bed and wormed his way in between Roman and his poppa. Roman's abdomen made a fine pillow, as the little blond fell back to sleep, Wendy in his embrace.

A few minutes later, Eliza woke. She first noticed Alex wasn't there. She took her doll and got out of bed. Eliza went right to her poppa's room. She too didn't give Roman being there a second thought. Eliza climbed onto the bed and worked her way in behind Alex, so her back was against Adam. She used Alex's shoulder for a pillow and was soon fast asleep.

The little group of people in Adam's bed slept on for another hour. Roman was the first to wake at five. It was the time he got up every morning. He decided he would take Molly to the pick up point for Adam. He opened his eyes, they fell on a blond head that rested on his torso. Only the blond head was not the one he expected. Roman's heart swelled with love for the little family that clung to him for safety and comfort.

Adam was the next to waken. He knew without opening his eyes, Eliza was pressed up against him. He figured Alex was on the other side of his sister. He blinked open his eyes. Adam started to let out a cry of surprise when he saw Roman in the bed.

Roman raised a finger to his lips to silence Adam. Roman nodded to the two sleeping children. Adam swallowed hard with a nod. He looked over at Roman. Alex was firmly planted on Roman's torso, with Wendy in hand. Eliza hugged both her brother and her doll. They looked so sweet and slept with peace softened faces.

Roman indicated he would slide out first then for Adam to follow. In a matter of moments, Adam and Roman stood in the living room, with Alex and Eliza still sound asleep in Adam's bed.

As Roman tied on his lavalava, Adam spoke in a whisper. "Why were you in my bed?" He was a mix of curiosity and anger. Roman was supposed to have slept on the couch.

Roman stepped closer to Adam. "Nothing untoward, Adam. I swear it. You were having a terrible nightmare about the watch. You were getting rather loud. I didn't want the children to wake up and be scared. I went to comfort you. I intended to do so, then come back out here. It took you a while to calm yourself, I guess I fell asleep. Then sometime during the night, the two little monkeys joined us. That's the truth, Adam. I haven't ever lied and I won't start now." He spoke directly to Adam, and told the blond the absolute truth.

Adam sighed. "It sounds plausible. I guess my mind over took my dreams. I don't remember it. I guess I appreciate that you didn't want me to scare the children. I know you would never do anything to hurt them or me. It was just a bit of a shock to see you in the bed. Thank you, though. It must have worked. I haven't slept so soundly in a long time." Adam decided to just leave it. Nothing had happened so why fuss about it.

Roman grinned. "Thank you, Adam. Now, I will go take care of Molly. You go to your children, you're still safe." He gently turned Adam toward his bedroom.

Adam laughed. "Alright, just this once. I wouldn't mind a few more winks. Oh, eggs over easy, Alex likes to mash the yolks." Adam teased. He really thought Roman would leave after taking Molly to the pick up point after milking her. He went back to bed to cuddle with his babies.

When Adam woke up again, two hours later, he was alone in the bed. He heard laughter from the kitchen. It was Alex he'd heard. Adam got out of his bed and changed into a dark blue lavalava with feathery patterns. He brushed his hair and went to the other room.

Alex still laughed. "Poppa, Rowman made mwush eggs!" He took a bite of drippy egg and happily ate.

Roman put a plate of eggs down on the table. "Come eat, Adam. They are almost finished."

Adam sat and looked at Roman. "I thought...I wasn't serious about you making breakfast. However, thank you. You're going to...oh no, you're leaving. I can take of things from here, Roman. I will be alright." Adam wasn't mean, he was frank. Adam needed to prove to himself that he could take care of his little family.

Roman looked at Adam. "I know you can, Adam. I have to talk to my Tama anyway. Don't bother with the hospital today, nothing to do. Just study your natural medicine when you can. You children mind your poppa. Adam, I will come back and let you know what I find out." Roman smiled at the blond. He really did need to go speak to his father.

Adam returned the smile. "Thank you. I would like to know what he says. Roman, I am grateful to you for last night, and for Molly and breakfast. You're a very good friend. Children, thank Roman for taking care of you." Adam prompted.

Eliza spoke first, after daintily wiping her mouth. "Thank you, Roman. You make good eggs." She hugged the man around the waist.

"Gwood mwush eggs, Rowman. Fank you." Alex too gave the Island native a hug.

Roman felt so much love, his heart swelled. "You are both welcome. It was my pleasure, my sweethearts. I will see you soon." Roman gave each child a gentle pat on the head.

Later, Adam sat on a blanket in the front yard. Alex and Eliza played with the big stuffed pony and the wagon. They also played with Alex's blocks. Eliza loved to build things as much as Alex did. Adam read his book on natural plant medicine and really enjoyed it.

"Hello, Adam! Hello my monkeys!" Seth called out as he and Dean returned from their little jungle honeymoon.

Adam looked up with a smile. Alex and Eliza ran to their lifelong friends and hugged them. The children goaded Dean into pulling them on Wendy.

Seth and Adam both laughed, but Dean loved it. Seth joined Adam and sat on the blanket.

"So, have we missed anything? Did those pirates come on shore yet?" Seth asked as he watched his husband play with Eliza and Alex.

Adam's face went to a frown. "Oh yes, they are on the island..." He began to tell Seth everything that had happened. Seth's full attention was now on Adam.

"...so, he pulled out his watch..." Adam removed Wade's watch and handed it to Seth. "Open it, read the inscription." He knew Seth had only closely looked at the watch once before.

Seth opened the watch, his eyes went wide with shock. "This was...his Lordship's? How did...this...Oh Adam, what did you do? Say?" He handed the watch back to Adam with complete reverence.

Adam went on to finish telling Seth what happened, but his voice was a whisper. Again, the children did not need to hear it.

"Then Roman and Braun arrived. Braun drug Lesnar away. I am alright, but it was a bit much." Adam finished the story with a slight tremble. The memory was still fresh and he could still feel the pirate's hands on his hips.

Seth hugged Adam. "Thank God they showed up. Oh Adam, this is terrible. What is going to happen? What did Roman's father do? We're staying with you tonight. You can't be alone, not with that…pirate on the island..." He was beside himself with worry.

Adam went on to explain what he'd learned from Roman about the pirates and their Code of Parlay. "...so, Roman went to talk to his father. Heyman and Lesnar may not fall under McMahon's parlay. You and Dean are not staying with us. Thank you, I do appreciate the thought, but no. Braun has Lesnar under control. I am waiting now to see what High Chief Sika has to say." Adam gave a shrug, all anyone could do now was wait.

Seth stared at Adam. "We can't just...leave you alone. This is terrible. Oh Adam what if...Oh I can barely think it, let alone say it..." The word murder was just to awful to deal with.

Adam nodded. "I know, it is on my mind as well. I don't know, I just don't know. There is no law out here, no courts of justice. I have to trust that Roman's father will know what to do. I haven't seen Shawn or Hunter since yesterday at the hospital. Seth, we will be fine alone..." He stopped talking when an exhausted Dean flopped down on the blanket.

"I can't pull them another step. Why do you two look like the world just caved in?" Dean asked, brow arched. He could tell something serious had happened.

"Seth, tell him later. I can't tell it or hear it again..." Adam sighed, then spoke to his children. "Eliza, Alex, come over here now, time to settle for a while."

Eliza and Alex came to rest on the blanket. It wasn't long before the children peacefully napped in the warm, afternoon sun. Seth gently ran his fingers through the auburn mop of Dean's hair as his head rested in Seth's lap.

Adam's heart tugged a bit as he watched the newlyweds. He used to run his fingers through Wade's raven hair. Adam had a sudden flash of his fingers in raven hair, but the head belonged to Roman. The tug in Adam's heart lessened at the thought.

"Adam...um...Adam?" Seth called out softly. His blond friend was a million miles away.

Adam shook himself, he looked at Seth. "Did you want something? Sorry, I was...thinking."

Seth chuckled softly. "We're going to head home. We will be back later. Will you be alright?" He gave Adam a look of crinkled brow worry.

Adam smiled softly at Seth. "I will be just fine, Seth. Thank you."

Seth and Dean stood. "Well still, we will come check on you later. Bye for now."

Adam watched as the couple went off hand in hand. Seth was talking. Adam guessed it was about yesterday. He didn't mind, as long as he didn't have to say it again himself. He took advantage of the quiet to continue reading his book.

Around two, Adam, Alex and Eliza ate lunch on the blanket. They had duck sandwiches, fruit and milk along with the last few bites of Alex's birthday cake.

Eliza wiped her mouth, then spoke. "Poppa will Roman come tonight?" Her dark eyes were filled with hope.

Adam's hand stopped in mid air, he'd been about to eat a piece of banana. "No, sweetheart. At least not to stay. We can take care of ourselves." He answered honestly.

Eliza frowned. "Oh. Alright, poppa."

Alex looked at his sister, then his poppa. "Rowman stway if you ask him."

Adam sighed. "Yes, he would. But we don't need him to stay. He will come visit, don't worry. "

Eliza spoke again. "It's like having...father...it feels...safe." She was only five, but she felt what she felt about Roman.

"Roman isn't your father, darling. Don't I make you feel safe?" Adam couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"Yes poppa, but, Roman is..." Eliza couldn't finish her thought. The very man in question had just sat down with them.

Roman looked at Adam. "We need to talk. It's about Lesnar and it is serious, very serious.


	22. Give Me a Chance

Before Adam could ask any questions, Eliza and Alex both jumped on Roman and hugged him. Roman laughed and hugged them right back. Adam watched, his heart fluttered, but he repressed it; Roman was not Wade.

"Rowman, stway wif us?" Alex asked his little arms were wrapped around Roman's neck, as the Islander balanced Alex on his hip.

Shawn suddenly stood next to Adam. "Alex, you and Eliza are going to stay with grandpa Hunter and I tonight. You can help me make banana muffins. Won't that be fun?" He made it sound so exciting.

"Can we, poppa? Can we?" Elizabeth asked with eyes that sparkled. She loved going to the Helmsley's. Grandpa Hunter gave them piggy back rides.

Adam nodded. "Of course you may. Shawn, are you sure you don't mind. These monkey's can be quite a handful."

Shawn laughed as he took Alex from Roman and settled the boy on his hip. "We don't mind one bit. You need to take care of some things." He gave Adam a pointed look.

A few minutes later, Adam had nightshirts, clean clothes and Eliza's doll and Alex's soft pony packed in an old carpet bag Shawn had brought. Adam hugged and kissed his children and watched as they trotted behind Shawn, down the path towards the Helmsley's.

As he watched his children, Adam felt Roman's hands on his shoulders. "They will be alright, poppa. Shawn wanted them away from our talk. Let's take a walk. I've talked with my Tama, and Captain McMahon." Roman gave Adam's shoulders a squeeze, he took Adam's hand in his and began to walk. Roman led Adam towards the beach.

Adam took comfort from the hand that held his. "What is it Roman, it sounds serious."

Roman sighed. "It is serious and a bit confusing. See, McMahon picked Heyman and Lesnar up in Fiji. McMahon isn't exactly sure, he only knows what he was told. Heyman told McMahon the Fiji Port Authority confiscated his ship, because he didn't pay the dock fee. McMahon said, Lesnar appeared out of no where with the crate of supplies for Hunter..." Roman was interrupted by Adam, who'd stopped walking .

"Did he notice if Lesnar had the watch? Did Heyman or Lesnar have anything else from The Madeline? Did he say anything about Wade? What about Samoa Joe? That's why they were going to Fiji, to drop off Samoa Joe. So why is he still with McMahon?" Adam fired off questions without taking a single breath.

Roman again put his hands on Adam's shoulders. "Slow down. Wait, how did you know about Samoa Joe?" His brow was a perfect arch as he looked at Adam.

Adam started to walk again, toward the beach. He wanted to sit on Lookout Rock. "Well, Prince Lot told us. See, McMahon's ship was headed towards Hawai'i at the same time we were. We feared an attack at first. Eventually, Captain Patterson fired a warning cannon shot. The Black Dragon raised a white flag. The Royal ship appeared and Prince Lot went aboard McMahon's ship. The Prince then came over and boarded The Madeline. He told us that McMahon was picking up Samoa Joe from Hawai'i and taking him to Fiji, to in essence retire. Lot said most pirates now made money as cargo and passenger ships for unscrupulous clients, like Samoa Joe. And, I suppose, Heyman and Lesnar." Adam explained as best as he could remember.

Roman realized Adam had led him to Lookout Rock. He helped Adam as they climbed to the top and sat down to survey the view. He then spoke.

"Lot is a good Prince and an even better man. I sailed to Hawai'i once, to get help for my Tina who was very ill. We needed Hunter back. It was then I decided to study medicine. Hunter will arrange for me to take a test from Yale University, somehow. It just takes so long. Anyway, McMahon wasn't all that forthcoming with information. He answered Tama's and my questions, with a lot of words that didn't say much. Of course, Heyman and Lesnar weren't around. Don't panic, they can't breathe without being watched. Braun is in charge, and the warriors respect him. We never spoke of the watch. No need to give McMahon all the information. We will get to the bottom of this Adam, I promise. Trust my Tama, Adam. He adores you and the children. Just remember, anything good takes time. But I will say it again, your answers will come, again, I promise. You do trust me don't you, Adam?" He looked at Adam with the same childlike hope Alex had in his eyes.

Adam looked at Roman. He searched the soft dark eyes. Adam's very soul felt he could trust the man before him. "I do trust you, and I trust your father. I have to know how Lesnar got that watch." Adam spoke with absolute firmness.

Roman didn't smile, but he gave a nod. "Thank you, Adam. Your trust in me is very important. Trust is not an easy thing to give. Adam, this is not easy for me to say, but, if Wade was...killed by Lesnar, you will see justice. The taking of a human life is a terrible thing. It is something we do not tolerate." He is face was grim. It was not an easy thing to think about.

Adam's entire being drooped. "It's getting harder and hard not to say the word murder. I almost...if Wade had to die, I wish it would have been by drowning, not murder. That would mean he was alive, trying to get to us. Oh Roman, I loved him so much. He was my...other half. I know I have to go on, give our children the best life I can. They are all that is left of him. But I have to be honest, I don't know if I can, not without Wade." He gave a sigh so deep, it had to have started in his toes.

Roman couldn't help but put and arm around Adam. He was glad Adam didn't move away. "I won't even pretend to understand what you are feeling. Oh, I do know loss, but a sister is not a life mate. I do also know that, though it is hard, you can do it, because of the children. You will do it because they are his legacy. You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You're doing excellent at work, both Hunter and I are very pleased. You are not alone, Adam. Not only do you have your brother and your friends, you have the entire village behind you. We take care of each other, no matter what. You just have to learn, that asking for help or accepting help is not a sign of weakness. We help you, you help us; just like a family. We are a family." Roman wanted to encourage Adam to be more of a part of the village.

Adam understood. "I have kept to myself, haven't I?" He looked at Roman, his eyes full of question.

Roman pulled Adam a bit closer. "Just a bit. You haven't been anywhere in the village except the school and church. There is so much to see, and people to meet. They understand that you have suffered a great loss, but they are also ready to be your friend. Jason has done very well. He and several farmers are working on trading. It's going splendidly. Your nursing skills can help. Next time I go on my home visits, you can go with me instead of Tiffany. You are more than ready. I just worry about one thing. Will you be able to work with expecting patients?" Roman's eyes filled with concern, as he broached the delicate subject.

Adam's body gave a slight tremble. "I've tried to forget about the baby. Dealing with Wade's death has been enough. I have to be honest, Roman. I won't know until I am around an expectant person. I will do my best. I am trying to be a good nurse. About the other, Jason has always been more outgoing. I've always been rather shy. I will try to be more like Jason. Maybe I can get him to introduce me to people. I want to fit in, Roman. We may be here a long time..." Adam let out a bit of sigh.

Roman's brow crinkled. "Adam, would you leave if a ship arrived?" The thought of Adam leaving made his heart sink.

Adam nodded. "Of course. We will go to Sidney if we can. Then I can arrange to get back home to Toronto. Alex will inherit Wade's title and Barrett Manor. He is entitled to that. Maybe one day, he can continue his father's work." Adam spoke honestly and frankly.

"I guess I never thought of Alex in that way, being only four. It could be a long time for a ship to arrive. Sometimes it's two or three years. I wish you..." Roman let his words fade. A sadness overtook his soul.

Adam's own heart tugged a bit when he sensed Roman's sadness. He wasn't at all sure how he felt about it. "However long it takes, it takes. But, eventually, we will get home to Toronto. I owe it to Wade, to see that his son gets his legacy. I suppose, technically Alexander is now Lord Barrett. It is a bit of a heavy harness for such a small boy."

Roman didn't know what to say, but he spoke. "Yes, it is. I am sure he will make a fine Lord. Especially with you there to guide him. Why doesn't Eliza inherit the title, she is the eldest?" Roman knew a little about English titles, but he didn't exactly understand how they worked.

"Because she is a girl. The first male always inherits, even if he is younger. Now, if she were are only child, or Alex had been a girl, Eliza would be Lady Barrett. That's how Victoria became Queen. He three brothers died, leaving her as the only heir. It's not fair really, but that is the way it is. Now, though, I only want to know what happened to my husband. I can only live in the now." Adam again spoke with honest frankness. He gave a slight shrug as well.

Roman gave a bit of a scoff. "I guess the English do what they do. With us, the oldest child of the Chief is next in line, male or female. There have been some female Chiefs I wouldn't want to anger. We need to figure out how to get Lesnar and Heyman to talk. This will not be an easy thing to do. McMahon won't help, that would go against their code. They call it ratting. McMahon won't rat out Heyman. That will be up to us. We just have to do it." He was filled with determination.

Adam rubbed his chin with a "hum" sound. Both men were deep in thought. The only sounds were the birds in the trees and the ocean as it lapped against the shore. The ocean breeze kept their skin cool as the sun shone down on them. Adam hadn't realized he'd curled up against Roman. Roman kept one arm around Adam as they continued to think.

Adam eventually let out another "hum" then spoke. "I could flirt with Lesnar. He did seem to find me attractive. After all, he nearly…"

"NO! Absolutely not!" Roman interrupted Adam. "I am not letting you put yourself in danger like that. He is a dirty animal to put his hands on you like he did. Wade wouldn't like it either. Someone like that could kill you in the blink of an eye. You just get that thought right out of that pretty head of yours." Roman spoke firmly and his arm tightened around Adam protectively.

Adam was taken back by the strong tone of objection in Roman's voice. It was the same way Wade would have sounded, exactly the same. Why did he always find himself comparing Roman to Wade? Roman was nothing like his beloved husband...or was he?

"It was just a thought. Maybe it would get him to talk." Adam sounded like a meek mouse. He didn't like getting yelled at by anyone and that included Wade.

Roman gave a soft growl. "I am sure you could, Adam. But at what cost? Eliza and Alex have already lost their father, they can't lose you too..." He softened even more. "I don't want to lose you either, nor would Jason. Please, get the idea out of your head. I promise, we will find a way to make him talk." He kept his arm around Adam.

"Alright! Alright! I understand. I just want to find out what happened to my husband. They are leaving tomorrow. We don't have much time. What am I going to do?" Adam was once again lost in thought.

Roman gave a chuckle. "No, they won't. My Tama promised them a Samoan feast. It will take two days to prepare. My Tama is a wise man. He knew we needed more time, and McMahon would never refuse a feast, so we have a bit more time."

Adam's eyes went wide. "Your father did that for me? Why? Why would he do that?" His face was a mask of confusion.

Roman gave Adam his softest smile yet. "Two reasons. As I said, he adores you and the children very much. It hurts him deeply to think of the three of you without Wade. He wants to do what he can to bring peace to your heart."

Adam cocked his head in question. "You said there were two reasons. You only gave one."

Roman still smiled. "Don't you know? Adam, I asked him to do it for you. You deserve to know what happened. You deserve to know how that maile got Wade's watch. Your children deserve to know the truth, when they are old enough. My Tama, Tina and I would do anything to help you, Adam."

Adam smiled up at Roman. "Thank you. I _do_ appreciate it, Roman. I truly do. If it turns out their father...I can't tell them...they...no...they can't be at that feast. What is a maile?"

Roman smiled. "I need to give you lessons in Samoan. Maile is a dog. Which is what Lesnar is, a dirty dog. No, you're right. No children will be at the feast. Heath and Trinity are working on that."

Adam felt overcome. "I am… just for the children and I? Even if we don't find out the truth, I will never forget the effort to try. Since I can't talk to Lesnar alone, maybe I can sit next to him at the feast and talk. He wouldn't hurt me, not in the open. But, I might be able to trip him up while talking." He gave Roman a look of hope.

Roman rubbed his chin with his free hand. "I suppose that might work. But, I will sit next to you, Jason, Braun and Dean will sit across from you. Seth will help Tiffany and Heath with the children."

"The question is, how do I make him tell me? I have a habit of being very direct. I'm very likely to say what I think, like how did you get that watch, kill my husband? I'm sure he would just open up and tell me." Adam gave a sigh, he was worried.

Roman chuckled again. "Might not be such a terrible thing. It would certainly throw Lesnar a curve. Especially if you eased your way into it. Yes, might not be a bad idea..." He lost himself in thought as he stared out at the sea.

Adam too was lost in thought as the warm sun soaked into his body. It made Adam feel so sleepy. Without even thinking about it, he laid his head on Roman's shoulder. He turned his body a bit so he could better lean on Roman. Adam blinked several times, but the sleepy warmth won. It wasn't long before Adam was sound asleep.

Roman grinned, glad that Adam felt safe enough to sleep in his embrace. His mind spoke the words he wished he could say. _"Oh Adam, if I could tell you what I really want to tell you. I think you are so beautiful and so caring. I am falling in love with you, but I don't dare tell you. I am too afraid of losing your friendship. I also love Eliza and Alex, and would love them as if they were my own. I would be a good provider and protector. I don't want to replace Wade, I just want my own place in your heart. I would never ask you to forget Wade, and I would want you to tell the children how wonderful their father was. I just want to love them and you. Oh Adam, you need me as much as I need you. Please Adam, give me a chance."_ Roman very softly kissed the top of Adam's head. He smiled when the blond snuggled in deeper and a soft sigh left his lips.

Roman drifted in and out of sleep on top of Lookout Rock. Adam still curled up against him. Roman snapped to reality when Adam cried out in his sleep.

"Wade! No Wade! God no!" Adam cried out the words over and over. Tears poured out of his closed eyes and soaked into his beard.

Roman wrapped both arms around Adam. He spoke in a soft, calm voice, directly in Adam's ear. "It's alright, Adam. You are safe, you are safe. Wake up, mata aulelei. You will be alright." He knew it wasn't good to force Adam to immediately waken. So Roman's voice remained soft. He caressed Adam's face to help gently wake him.

"It's alright, Adam. Just a bad dream. Wake up, you are safe, I've got you. I will always have you. Come on, sweetheart, wake up." Roman spoke softly with a firmer edge to his tone.

Adam still whimpered, but the tears lessened, as he began to waken. He felt himself in a strong, loving and safe embrace, and slowly opened his eyes. For a moment, he was back in Wade's arms.

"Wade?" Adam spoke as he slowly opened his hazel eyes. The first thing he saw was the tribal ink on an arm, the arm of Roman Anoa'i.

"It's alright, Adam. It was just a very bad dream. Probably all the worry about the watch." Roman continued to speak softly and kept his arms around the blond.

Adam let out a deep sigh. He knew he should push away from Roman, but he felt so safe. "He was right there, at the life boat. Braun tried so hard to hang onto Wade. He was right there! Then he was just...gone. I wish I could remember what happened. The life boat...it hit the water so hard. Roman...is that why...I...I...lost..." He couldn't say it, but Adam laid his hand over his flat abdomen. By now he would have been very close to birth, if the baby was still there.

Roman held onto Adam. "Hunter thinks that is probably what started it. I am so sorry you lost the baby. We haven't told you this yet, as we wanted to give you time. I will tell you now, you need to know. Hunter feels that you will still be able to have children. You were lucky, there was no internal damage." He gave Adam the news with a smile.

Adam shook his head. "For anyone else, that would be good news, but not for me. I will never have another baby, not without Wade. We wanted six, three girls, three boys. Those babies were stolen from me, just as much as Wade's watch was stolen. I just...would Eliza have gotten the sister she wanted? Oh, I can't think about it, it is too much on top of all the pirate business. Roman, thank you for being such a comfort to me, but I am alright now, you can let me go." Adam moved so that Roman would have to let him go.

Without a word, Roman released Adam from his embrace. Internally, Roman sighed. It felt so good to have Adam in his arms. However, he couldn't force Adam, so better to let him go. Roman was also upset by Adam's words.

"Adam, you don't know what tomorrow will bring. Don't give up on having more children..." Roman's words were cut short by Adam.

"Stop, just stop. I will say this one more time and I hope it will be the last time. I loved and still love and will always love Wade Barrett. I will be faithful to my husband till the day I die..." Adam's words were cut short, but not by Roman.

Roman quickly pushed Adam down and laid on top of him. Part of the sand bank above Lookout Rock gave way and fell onto the rock and the beach below. Roman gave a grunt when a large chunk of sand landed on his back. The little landfall was over as quickly as it started.

Roman kept Adam covered as he looked to make sure the landfall was over. When he was satisfied everything was stable, he got up off Adam.

"Are you alright?" Roman asked as he began to pull a clod of dirt and grass from his hair.

Adam, wide eyed and breathless, nodded. "I'm fine...thank you...for protecting me. Are _you_ alright? You gave quite a grunt." He moved so he could look at Roman's back and check for any injury.

"I am alright. I should have figured it was about time for the land to shift and settle. It happens from time to time, caused by the deep river of lava. OW!" Roman cried out when Adam's fingers touched a tender spot on his upper back.

"You're already starting to bruise. Come on, Hunter should see this, plus I need to clean it, there is a fairly deep cut. There must have been a sharp edged rock in the dirt clod." Adam frowned at the marred flesh on Roman's back.

Roman hated to be babied, but any chance to have Adam's hands touching him was a good thing. "Alright..." Roman sighed. "You're right. Although, I hate being a patient. Cuts can easily and quickly get infected in our humid weather. Do we really need to bother Hunter?" Roman hated to take up Hunter's time over a cut.

Before Adam answered, the two men made their way down Lookout Rock. Roman moved a bit gingerly. He also hated to admit it, but the injured area was quite tender and painful. Adam had to help Roman take the last step down onto the beach.

"Yes, we need to bother Hunter. You are a patient now, and I am the nurse. Nurse Adam says you need a Doctor. Now be a good boy." Adam teased as they walked up the path to the hospital.

As it was, when they got to the hospital, Hunter was there along with Captain McMahon's daughter, the black hearted Stephanie. Hunter was giving the pirate some kind of treatment on her right hand.

Hunter frowned when he saw Adam help Roman, who had a slight limp, to a bed next to where Hunter and Stephanie were.

Roman growled and spoke before Hunter could ask. "Got hit by a rock. We were sitting on top of Lookout Rock and there was a bit of a land settle. Adam said I was cut, and as much as I hate to say it, it does pain me a bit." He felt a fool.

Adam had gathered up the things he needed to clean Roman's cut. "He pushed me down and lay on top of me to protect me. He gave a pretty good grunt when he got hit. Should you look before I clean the cut?" Adam's tone was professional, but his eyes told of his worry for Roman.

Hunter nodded. "Yes. Here, finish with Miss McMahon for me, please. She needs a bandage on her wrist. Got three nasty bee stings. I've already cleaned them and had to remove a stinger. Luckily, she isn't allergic." Hunter and Adam traded places.

Stephanie let Adam do what he needed to do. Adam smiled at the lady pirate. When Stephanie looked at Adam, his blood ran cold. He'd never seen someone hold so much hatred in their eyes. There had to be a reason, but he wasn't about to question her.

"Bees can be nasty little creatures. My little girl got badly stung once. I never heard her cry so hard. A friend poured vinegar on the sting, she stopped..." Adam was cut off by Stephanie.

"Just finish. I don't care about your little brat. I have important things to do." Stephanie spoke with the same coldness that infected her heart.

Adam swallowed hard. "Sorry, ma'am." He deftly finished covering the three stings. Adam knew it had to hurt, but the woman never flinched.

The moment Adam was done, Stephanie stood. She pulled a large, gold coin out of the bodice of her tight shirt. She held it out like she was going hand it to Hunter. She snatched it right back with a dry laugh.

"I forgot, you have nothing to spend it on, do you? Guess that means free treatment for me." Stephanie turned to leave. When she did, she nearly collided with her father.

Vincent McMahon glared at his daughter. "Pay the good Doctor, Stephanie. Do you forget we are here as parlay guests? Mind your manners little girl. He could buy supplies when another ship comes, or trade with the larger islands." He then spoke to Adam. "Sounds like your brother knows his trading business, your Lordship." He watched as Stephanie gave the gold coin to Hunter.

With an icy glare at her father, Stephanie left in a huff. Vince shook his head. "That girl is a mystery to me. My apologies, Doctor Helmsley, Lord Barrett. Thank you for your help. Good afternoon." Vince turned and left just as quickly as he had entered.

Adam shrugged. "I will never figure out pirates." He cleaned up the mess from Stephanie's treatment then went back to Hunter and Roman.

"Ouch!" Roman exclaimed as Hunter pressed on the cut skin.

Hunter chuckled. "No one but another pirate can figure out a pirate. Alright, Roman, you're fine, no stitches. You will have a nasty bruise. I do want to watch the cut. Adam, clean and bandage it for me. Now, I am going back to my grandchildren. I was giving Alex a piggy back ride when Captain McMahon asked me to treat his daughter."

"Hunter, please. I need some advice." Adam asked as he gathered in hand what he needed to clean Roman's wound.

Hunter sat on the empty cot across from Roman and Adam. "Ask away. I will help if I can."

Adam explained about his idea of talking to Lesnar. "…so would you just blurt out how did you get the watch? Murder my husband? Roman things catching him off guard might be a way to trip Lesnar up. I agree, but, I want your opinion. Not that I doubt you, Roman, I don't. I just want...a bit of...fatherly advice."

Hunter smiled. "I'm pleased you think of me that way. I agree, throwing someone off guard is a good way to trip someone up. I also think both of you are right about making small talk first. I wouldn't normally suggest this, but, with all the protection you will have, perhaps a tiny bit of flirting would help. The idea is to get Lesnar to relax, the go in for the kill. Oh, and Adam put some of that paste on Roman's cut first. My fault, I forgot to tell you." Hunter had gotten up to get a pot of paste that helped cuts heal and stay clean.

Adam gently added a thick layer of the yellowish paste over Roman's cut. Roman said nothing but his eyes filled with pain, the paste had quite a sting to it. Adam could tell Roman felt pain by the way his skin twitched.

"Sorry, Roman. Hunter, thank you. Now, I just have to find the courage to actually do it. But, I have to, for my children; and for Wade." Adam secured the bandage with four strips of something Hunter called medical tape. The thin linen strips were soaked in a kind of glue and dried. The glue stuck to human skin and kept a bandage in place. It was a wonderful invention.

Hunter gave Adam a pat on the shoulder. "Nice work. You will find the courage, son. You are a much stronger man than you give yourself credit for. Just one more piece of advice. Don't try to think of what you are going to say ahead of time. It will sound false and practiced, Lesnar will pick up on that. Now, enjoy your evening. I have grandchildren to entertain."

Adam grinned. "Thank you, Hunter. Thank Shawn and Heath too. Give my babies kisses from me and tell them poppa loves them. Thanks again for the great advice." He gave Hunter a hug.

"I will, Adam. We will bring them home in the morning. Roman, off your feet and rest for the rest of the day. You will be sore, but fine. Adam, get some hot ginger tea into him and make him rest. I guess you have your first full time patient." Hunter hugged Adam back and gave Roman a sly wink.

Roman looked at Adam. "Well Nurse Barrett, your hut or mine?" His eyes still held a look of pain, but not as much as before. Adam thought it made Roman look like a lost child.

"Better come to my place. I want to be there in case the children need me. I will put you in my bed, and I can sleep on the couch or maybe Alex's bed. Come on my patient." Adam flung out his arm as an indication for Roman to move.

Roman groaned as he stood. "What I'd really like is a long, hot soak in the hot spring, but not today, not good for a fresh wound. But a bed and tea sound great, but, the couch will be my bed. It is comfortable." He and Adam began to walk to Adam's hut, after make the sure the hospital was secure.

When they got to Adam's hut, Adam led Roman to the bedroom. "Adam, no, really I am fine on the couch. At least for tea, I don't want to be alone. Do you have a spare nightshirt? I don't wear one, we sleep in our undershorts."

Adam chuckled. "I have one left that I haven't altered. It was Hunter's so it should fit you. You know, I am very sorry you got hurt protecting me. But, I am glad I can at least do something to repay you, for all you have done for us. I will put the kettle on, then get your nightshirt."

Roman eased onto the couch and watched Adam bustle about in the kitchen. Roman smiled, except for Adam's blond hair, the man looked like he'd lived in the village for years. Adam wore a lavalava better than some born to them. Roman knew Adam was the most handsome, yet pretty man he'd ever seen. He also knew Adam had no idea how truly beautiful he was, inside and out.

Roman came out of his reverie when Adam stood before him. "I laid out your nightshirt. Are you sure about sleeping here? If you won't take my bed, then take Alex's." Adam flashed Roman a worry filled look.

The Islander chuckled. "I am fine on the couch. Nothing against little Alex, but his bed is just a bit too small. I will go change. Adam, fa áfetal tele, which means, thank you, very much..." Roman stood with a grunt. He looked into Adam's hazel eyes. "Mata aulelei." He went into Adam's bedroom to change.

Adam cocked his head and watched Roman leave the room. He wondered what Roman's last words meant. With a shrug, Adam quickly turned the couch into a bed with pillows and blankets he'd brought from the bedroom. Adam then went to finish making the ginger tea. He'd just set the tea pot and cups down on the low couch table when Roman came out of the bedroom.

The blond gave a little giggle. "You look very European. It suits you. Now, settle in and I will pour. Oh Roman, that last thing you said, mata aulelei, what does it mean? Were you teasing me?" Adam covered Roman with a blanket.

Roman laid on his side, so he wasn't lying directly on his wound. "Ah, gives you a reason to learn Samoan. You will have to figure it out. I will say, I wasn't teasing, it was something nice. Adam, I do appreciate this." He took the cup of hot ginger tea that Adam poured for him.

Adam poured himself a cup of tea and sat in his chair by the window. "I will ask Shawn, he will tell me. Like I said, I am sorry for the reason, but I am glad I can do for you in return. I hope Jason remembers to fetch and milk Molly. Getting close to time to meet her. Are you in a lot of pain? Can I do something?" Adam was worried about Roman. The injury seemed to bother Roman more than he let on.

Roman swallowed his sip of tea. "It's getting better. I have to say, that healing paste does sting a bit. I will be alright tomorrow. If Jason forgets, one of the herd boys will bring her. I don't mean to sound pushy, but what's for supper?" It was at that moment that Roman's tummy gave a mighty rumble.

Adam laughed. "You're not being pushy. I have some left over fried chicken. I was going to add it to a big salad. I can make something else."

"No, that sounds good. I love fried chicken. Heath taught us how to make it. Ah, I hear Molly's bell now." Roman tilted his head to listen.

"If you will be alright, I will go do my chores. Won't take me half an hour. Then I will make the salad." Adam suggested as he got up and poured more tea for Roman.

"I will be fine, take your time. This tea is really doing the trick." Roman smiled as he took another sip of the hot liquid.

With a smile, Adam took his egg gathering basket and went out to do his chores of gathering eggs, milking Molly and seeing if anything new in the garden was ready to pick.

Adam grinned. Jason was there, and milked Molly. The brothers greeted each other. They talked about everything but the pirate issue. Adam also told his brother about Roman and how he had gotten hurt.

Later in Adam's hut, Adam began the salad. Jason spoke to Roman and thanked him for protecting Adam from the landslide. Jason left to have supper with Heath at Jason's hut. He had a huge smile on his face as he went out of the door.

Adam put a plate of salad in front of Roman. "I think my brother really likes Heath. Heath would be good for him. Jason deserves it." He sat down with his own plate of salad.

Roman nodded as he chewed and swallowed a bite of food. "Heath is a great guy. Everyone thought for a while that he and I were a couple, but we never were. He is like my little brother, I could never think of him as a life mate. It would also make Hunter and Shawn happy for Jason and Heath to get together." Roman smiled at the thought.

Adam wore a sad expression. "Now I will understand how Jason felt. He told me how lonely it made him feel sometimes when he saw Wade and I together. So happy and in love. Now I will be the lonely one watching. It's alright. Jason deserves his turn."

The sadness on Adam's face and in his words ripped at Roman's heart and soul. He thought to himself. _"You won't be lonely, Adam. I swear it. Just give me a chance."_


	23. The Matters of Our Hearts

Roman couldn't sleep. The cut on his back was in a bad spot for getting comfortable. He chided himself for feeling this way. Getting his tribal tattoo had been much worse. Roman very quietly went to the kitchen area. Warm milk usually helped him sleep.

Just as Roman was about to light a small fire in the stove, Adam cried out in his sleep. Roman put down the flint and stone, and rushed to Adam's bedroom.

"Wade! No, Wade! Oh God NO!" Adam cried out the same words he cried out earlier on Lookout Rock.

Without hesitation, Roman slipped into the bed and pulled Adam into his arms. "Hush, love. It's just a dream." He began to gently rub Adam's back.

Adam curled into Roman, his deep brain felt comfort and safety. His body trembled like he was freezing cold. Roman pulled up the blanket from the foot of the bed and covered both Adam and himself.

Adam stopped trembling and wrapped an arm around Roman's waist, his blond head rested in the crook of Roman's neck. He smacked his lips a few times, then let out a tiny sigh. It wasn't long before he was in a deep, peaceful sleep.

Roman's heart beat rapidly in his chest. He worked hard to keep its rhythm steady. He didn't want the pounding of his heart to wake Adam. Roman noticed something else as well, his cut had stopped hurting.

When Adam woke up, he was alone in his bed. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd slept in Roman's arms. Adam guessed it was just a dream. He got up and got ready for the day. It was almost time to take Molly to the herd.

Roman feigned sleep as Adam came out to the living room. He didn't want Adam to feel awkward about waking up in his arms again.

Adam quietly lit the fire in the stove. While it heated, he put on his sandals and took the egg basket in hand. He looked over at Roman, the man was still asleep.

Adam still couldn't shake the feeling that Roman had been in his bed. Well, he couldn't worry about that now, he had chores to do. Molly couldn't be late to the herd.

When he got to the far back yard, Adam was surprised to see Jason. His brother had Molly's halter rope in hand.

"Jason? Why are you here?" Adam put the egg basket down by the chicken roost.

Jason laughed. "Taking Molly to the herd. Here is the milk. I will come back for my half later. I have time time, so here I am, but now, I better get going, or she will be late. Shawn said he'd bring Alex and Eliza home after breakfast. How is Roman?" Jason led the gentle cow out of her enclosure.

"Thanks, Jason. I do appreciate the help. Come back for breakfast. I'd like to talk to you about the dinner with the pirates. Roman and I have a plan and you need to know about it. Bring Heath if you want." Adam had begun to gather eggs from his generous flock.

"I've already had breakfast, but I will come for coffee after I finish with Molly. I'll tell Shawn to keep the children a couple more hours. He won't mind. They don't need to hear about those pirate maile." Jason gave a growl as he spoke.

Adam nodded. "I should have thought of that myself. Thank you. Jay, you're learning Samoan? I know maile is dog. Roman called them that yesterday. Do you know what mata aulelei means? It was something Roman said to me last night."

Jason gave Adam a coy smile. "Yes, I know. Heath said it to me. Maybe I shouldn't tell you, let you figure it out on your own. I have to go or I will make the herd late. Back shortly for coffee. Bye, brother." He quickly led Molly away, and left an opened mouthed Adam.

Adam shook himself. He finished with the eggs and gave the chickens fresh water and food. Adam picked a few tomatoes and pulled up some new potatoes to fry. He also picked some flowers to brighten his hut. When he got back, Roman was dressed in his lavalava, and folded his linens and nightshirt.

"Good morning, Nurse. I put the coffee on. How are you this morning?" Roman sounded like his normal self, and the pain no longer reflected in his eyes.

Adam smiled. "I'm fine, Doctor. Question is, how are you? You sound better. I'll have breakfast ready soon. Scrambled eggs with cheese and tomatoes along with fried potatoes and ham. Jason is coming for coffee. I'm going to tell him about our plan, he needs to know. He is going to ask Shawn to hang on to my babies so we can talk openly." As Adam spoke, he worked to prepare their breakfast. He was quick and soon the potatoes and ham steaks were sizzling on the stove.

Roman had followed Adam and sat on a stool and chopped the tomatoes for Adam. "I do agree that Jason needs to know, but don't let him tell anyone else. Things can get overheard when you least expect it." He spoke firmly but he wasn't mean about it.

Adam nodded in agreement. "He won't say anything. Roman...did you...oh never mind. You didn't say, how are you feeling?"

Roman cut the last bit of tomato. "I feel fine. The wound finally stopped hurting. Guess it will start again when you change the bandage later. What were you going to ask me? Did I what?" His brow arched at the lovely blond.

Adam stirred the potatoes, then looked at Roman with a rather sheepish expression. "Well, I...did you sleep in my bed last night?"

Roman poured coffee for himself and Adam. His look was just as sheepish. "Yes, I did. You had another nightmare. The same one you had yesterday, on Lookout Rock. You even said the same thing. It was about Wade. I didn't try too hard to wake you. You went back to sleep up against me. I will tell you, it's also when I noticed that my wound had stopped hurting. So I slept well. I got up just before you woke up. I didn't want you to feel awkward about it. I guess I was wrong to have done it. I'm sorry, Adam."

"I'm not mad at you, Roman. I remember… the dream. I...I'm…thanks for the comfort and for caring. I said the same thing? I don't remember last night's dream But...I have the same dream over and over, so it must have been that. Maybe I am going insane." Adam toyed with the potatoes as they cooked.

Roman got up. He took Adam by the shoulder and led him to the stool. Roman took over cooking. Adam stared down into the cup of coffee Roman had put before him.

"You know, maybe if you tell me about the dream, it will help. It worked wonders for Eliza. You know I don't mind when you talk about Wade. I'd love to get to know more about him. I think he and I would have been good friends." Roman spoke in a warm voice as he turned the thick ham steaks.

Adam gave a sigh. "He would have liked you very much. You would have had a lot in common in the way you think. I don't know...the dream is so...real. Like the one Jason had. Now that I think about it...he dreamed about the shipwreck in a way. At least the children lived, Jay said in his dream they drowned; we all died..." Adam paused and took a sip of coffee.

Roman began to mix eggs, milk and tomatoes to scramble the eggs. "Sometimes dreams can tell the future or conjure up hidden memories. Adam tell me about..." Before Roman could finish speaking, Jason came into the house.

"Hello! I came for coffee..." Jason's happy words trailed off. He could see Adam's sadness and felt the heavy atmosphere.

Jason went to his brother. "What's wrong, Addy. Did you do something to my brother?" He glared at Roman, and put a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"No Jason, Roman didn't do anything but help me. I've been having the same horrible dream, every time I go to sleep. I was telling him about your dream, about the shipwreck. He wants me to tell him about my dream." Adam explained with a sad voice.

Jason took the cup of coffee Roman handed him with a nod of thanks. "Addy, it does help to talk about it Once I finally told you, I never had the dream again. You said Eliza stopped having her dream when she talked about it. Maybe it will help. I'll leave and come back later if you want to tell Roman alone." He gave his brother a hug of support.

Adam leaned into Jason. "No, you can stay. Look, can I just enjoy my breakfast first. Despite my mood, I am hungry. By the way, where is Heath?" He tried to cheer up and smiled at his brother.

"Heath is with Trinity. They are planning a party at the church for all the children during the dinner with the pirates. Eat your breakfast." Jason gave his brother a nudge with his elbow.

The three men sat at the dining table in front of the window. Both Adam and Roman ate with gusto despite Adam's sadness. Jason drank coffee and joined in the casual conversation. It was mostly about how often landslides, like the one yesterday happened.

"...so, I guess compared to other landslides I've read and heard about, we just call them land settles. Not too much slides, but it can cause accidents. I'm glad they don't happen often. It has something to do with the lava river, or so we guess. Yesterday was the first time in more than a year. Funny when it happened..." Roman cut himself off before he stuck his foot in his mouth.

Jason, of course, caught Roman's words. "When what? Both of you have a bad habit of not finishing your sentences." He teased both Roman and Adam.

Adam was also a bit confused. "Might as well say it Roman. I don't remember what we were talking about at the time of the accident. We talked about a lot of different things." He gave a shrug and pushed his half eaten breakfast aside. Now he was too upset to eat. Adam had had a flash from the nightmare fly past his eyes.

Roman frowned. He hated to see Adam not eat, but he didn't push. He spoke to Adam first. "Might as well get it out. We were or rather you were kind of fussing at me. It was after I told you, you could still have children. You said you would never have any more children, that you were going to always remain faithful to Wade." Roman gave a bit of a sad shrug.

"I'm surprised you weren't struck by lightening, Adam. I know I said I'd never say anything, but Wade's wishes were for you to find love again and be happy. Maybe the accident was Wade's way of letting you know he wasn't happy. He and I had a second talk, I didn't mention. He told me he tried to talk to you about finding love again if something should happen to him. He said it upset you so much, he wouldn't mention it again. But Adam, he so wanted too. The idea of you being alone and miserable pained him. He said even if your were sixty, he would want you to find love again. He said someone as wonderful and special as you are deserves to be loved. Addy, don't shut your heart, never to open it again." Jason spoke in frank, earnest words, they were echoed in his deeply creased forehead.

Adam looked at his brother, a cloud of despair in his hazel eyes. "I can't, Jason. I just can't. I can't replace Wade with someone else in my heart. I want to keep Wade there. If I found someone else, they would want my whole heart and they should, but, I can't. I can't just toss Wade out of my heart like he never existed. I should have explained it to him. I thought we had all the time in the world to talk about things. His timing with that conversation is what upset me. You don't bring up falling in love with someone else, ten minutes after...we… after… you know what I mean." Adam's face flushed through his angst ridden words.

"Anyone who cared about you and loved you wouldn't ask you to take Wade out of your heart. They would make a new place of their own, and share it with Wade." Roman spoke softly as he looked down at his plate.

Adam gave a hearty guffaw. "No one would do that. Like I said, they would want my whole heart. I can't do that, I just can't. They would also expect Alex and Eliza to forget their father. I will _not_ do that. Wade wouldn't want that either." He didn't cry, but his eyes shone bright with moisture.

"I wouldn't do that." Roman barely spoke as he still stared into his coffee cup.

Adam knew Roman had spoken but he didn't understand the soft mutter. Jason had heard exactly what Roman had said. He knew that Heath's suspicions were probably right.

Heath had told him, that he suspected Roman had romantic feelings towards Adam. Jason liked the idea, and he knew Roman would never hurt his brother. He also knew Roman would never ask Adam to forget Wade, nor would he want Eliza and Alex to ever forget their father. Jason decided he would suss out Adam's feelings, but not now. Adam already had enough on his plate with the pirates.

"Jason! Hey Jason! Are you sleeping?" Adam's voice finally penetrated Jason's brain.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something. Did you want me?" Jason arched his brow at Adam, a smile on his lips.

Adam sighed. "Yes. I asked if you wanted me to talk about my dream first or our idea for conversation at the pirate dinner first."

Jason looked at Adam. "Your choice, brother. Do what makes you feel better. It is just important that you talk and we listen."

Adam let out another sigh. "Well, grab more coffee and lets get comfortable. Dishes and clean up can wait. I want to get it all out before the children come home."

With coffee cups in hand, Roman and Jason sat on the couch and Adam sat in his chair.

"Guess I will get the dream over with first, because it ties in with the other." Adam paused to sip his coffee.

Roman smiled at Adam. "Take your time. We won't judge you. We are here to help and support you."

Jason nodded. "Absolutely. Why don't you come over and sit with us. You'll feel better and safer" He patted the spot between himself and Roman.

Adam decided Jason was right. He took his coffee cup in hand and sat on the couch. Jason was right. Adam did feel safer and more calm.

"It starts with Alex, Eliza, Seth and myself in the life boat. The storm is raging and you can hear the roar of the wave. Seth pushes the children down and covers them and himself with a blanket. The children are quiet, and for a moment, I feel pride. They are so quiet and not screaming. But it only lasts for a flash. I am watching for Wade. I see him, he is running..." Adam had to pause, his coffee cup had begun to shake with the tremble of his hand.

Jason took Adam's cup before his brother spilled the hot liquid and burned himself.

"Thanks...see...my…dream...it changed. I used to dream that Braun jumped into the boat to help Wade. Just before Braun could tighten his grip on Wade's hand, the wave hits. I know I have told you that before. But, I still have the dream, but now...now..." Adam gave way to a whimper.

Both Roman and Jason took one of Adam's hands in theirs. Roman spoke. "Is the wave replaced by Lesnar? Does he do something to Wade?"

Adam still trembled and he gripped the hands that held his. He gave a nod as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Yes...he...he...right into Wade's heart...so much blood...Wade...oh God...I want Wade back..." He shattered. Adam didn't know where to turn when both Jason and Roman went to pull him in to comfort him.

Jason gave Roman a look. He indicated for Roman to embrace Adam. He stood. "I need more coffee." Jason muttered softly.

Roman pulled Adam into his arms "We are going to get to the truth, Adam. I promise. Wade will have his justice, if our theory is right. You, Eliza and Alex will have justice. When you start to have that dream, turn it around again. Think of Wade, out riding horses with the children. You are watching and laughing. That's the best way. Keep your memories of Wade happy and full of love." He held Adam close and was pleased that the blond had begun to relax.

Jason returned with the coffee pot. He filled the three cups with fresh, hot coffee. "Roman is right, Addy. Turn the nightmares into a wonderful memory. It's what I did. I turned my dream of the shipwreck to a holiday we all took to Lake Ontario. That was wonderful. Alex was just crawling. We all called him little sand crab." He smiled at the memory.

Adam smiled. "His first sand castle. You and Wade, along with Mark worked for hours to make it. When Wade added the last shell from Eliza, Alex took about ten seconds to crawl into it and knock it down. The expressions on yours and Wade's faces were priceless. It was a good time."

Roman chuckled. "He was a little imp for doing that. Alex is so much like you at times it's scary. When you wake up, both you and Alex smack your lips and blink your eyes. You're both so adorable."

Adam flushed slightly. He felt so much better. Jason and Roman had made him laugh. That hadn't been easy to do in the face of the nightmare.

"I think someone is feeling better. So tell me, what is this idea you have for the dinner with McMahon's crew. I am intrigued." Jason changed the conversation with a sip of coffee.

Roman chuckled. "Well, it was Adam's idea, but I altered his plan. It was too dangerous..." Roman told Jason about Adam's idea to flirt with Brock Lesnar.

"...so, I stopped that idea cold, it was way too dangerous. Even being watched, he could hurt Adam in the blink of an eye..." Roman was interrupted by Adam.

"I said, what I am supposed to say? Just blurt out did you murder my husband?..." Adam then took over telling the plan that Roman and he had come up with.

"...so, I will flirt a bit, get him off guard, then point blank confront him about how he got the watch. Hunter thinks it's a good idea as well. There is just one thing, please don't tell anyone about our plan. Not even Heath. Hunter warned that ears could be listening where they shouldn't be." Adam finished telling his brother the plans for the pirate dinner.

Jason swallowed his sip of coffee. "Roman, thank you for keeping my brother from doing something as stupid as meeting with Lesnar alone. It is a good plan, and if Hunter agrees, I agree. There will be too many of us around for him to dare to attack you."

"He wouldn't be doing it if I couldn't promise his safety. As it is, at the dinner, we will surround Adam. I will have a word with Strowman, to never take an eye off Lesnar. I will have my knife handy and I will use it if I have to. I am a warrior after all. And, before you think the worst of me, I can do a lot of damage without actually killing." Roman spoke firmly. He didn't often show is warrior side, but now he did, and he was formidable.

"It is good to know my brother will be safe. Of course, I will be there too. You aren't doing this without me..." Jason was interrupted when Hunter stood at the door of Adam's hut.

"Good morning. Am I interrupting? I thought we might look at your wound, Roman. Adam has time before grandpa Shawn lets the monkeys come home. He wants to keep them, but I told him that Adam might object." Hunter teased with a huge smile on his face.

Adam laughed. "You're right. I would hate to have to hurt Shawn. I hope they didn't completely tear your house down. And yes, we are done here. Nurse Barrett is ready."

Roman groaned. "Alright, but I am not looking forward to that paste. Let's go, can't keep the good Doctor waiting."

"Good boy. Yes, Adam our house is still standing. They really are wonderful, Adam. You should be proud. Eliza took such good care of Alex. She is a natural little mother." Hunter spoke warmly of his adopted grandchildren. The four men left Adam's hut and headed towards the hospital.

"I _am_ proud of them. I don't mean to bring everyone down, but...Well, never mind. There's enough in the atmosphere with the pirates. Jason? Why are you tagging along?" Adam playfully nudged his brother as they walked.

Jason didn't push his brother about his dropped thought. "I want to see my brother at work. I also want to see how bad it is. Roman was heroic you know."

Hunter laughed. "Adam, he is tagging along because my son is busy this morning. He's helping Tiffany, then this afternoon, he's teaching. So, Jason is bored." He teased Jason and winked at Adam.

"Ah, I see. Heath is busy so Jason has time for his brother. Nice to know where I rank now. I am only good to visit when Heath is busy." Adam teased his brother with a smirk on his lips.

There was no more time for banter between the brothers, they had arrived at the hospital. Jason sat on a cot opposite the one Roman sat on. They had a moment as Adam and Hunter went to wash their hands.

"Can we talk, alone? After they change your bandage?" Jason asked in a quiet voice.

Roman cocked his head at Jason. "Sure. But, won't Adam wonder? We could meet on the beach, but not on Lookout Rock." He gave a rueful laugh.

"No, not the rock. Adam will be too busy with the monkeys to notice. It's important, it's _about_ Adam." Jason replied in a whispered voice.

Roman only had time to nod. Hunter and Adam had returned. Adam had the dreaded pot of paste and the box of bandage materials.

As Hunter looked at the wound on Roman's back, Roman flinched. Hunter did all those annoying doctor things, like pushing, poking and prodding. Roman smiled when Adam took his hand to comfort him.

"That is a nasty bruise. I'd be crying like a baby. I double my thanks for protecting Adam." Jason had gotten up to look at Roman's injury.

Roman actually flushed a bit. "I'm just glad I was there." What he wanted to say was how could he not protect something so beautiful. However, Roman kept that thought to himself.

Hunter finished. "It is still a bit raw. Adam, just a nice thin layer of the paste, then the bandage. Roman I want to change the dressing again in the evening. With this humid weather, I want to keep it as dry as possible. Adam, I will have Shawn drop the children off at your place in half an hour. Roman, no full baths or swimming till it closes over. You can wash, but keep it dry. You can do your normal activities, but don't over do. You might think me over cautious, but infection is still a risk. I'll see you around five." Hunter checked his own pocket watch, then left for home.

Jason watched as his brother did his work with the paste and bandage. "Why is Hunter so...fussy? It's just a cut. I think the bruise is worse looking." He sat back down on the other cot.

It was Adam who spoke. "Because of the tropical humidity. To heal properly, an open wound must stay as dry as possible. Excessive wetness can lead to an infection. It can get really nasty. See, I did read the text on tropical medicine." He put the last piece of medical adhesive on Roman's skin and bandage.

Roman chuckled. "I see that you did. Perfect answer. Jason, will you help me gather some driftwood off the beach? Adam needs to see to his children before he goes quite insane from missing them."

"Sure, be glad to. Anything for the man that kept my baby brother safe." Jason gave Adam a wink.

Adam let out an exasperated sigh. "You are only eleven months older than me. But yes, I am anxious to see my babies. Jason, you carry the wood for Roman. Hunter was serious about him not over doing. Alright Doctor, your Nurse is finished. Does it feel alright?"

Roman moved and flexed his arms in several different directions to check the fastness of the bandage. "Feels fine. I hate the sting of the paste, but it's not so bad today. Yesterday, it was more painful than getting my tattoo. You'd better hurry, Adam. Shawn will be along with your monkeys. I will come by later, if you don't mind. I'd like to see them too, maybe read to them, help me relax. It would be good for my wound."

Adam laughed. "You just want to find out how Cinderella turns out. He didn't finish reading it, and now Eliza won't let me. She wants Roman to read it so he knows how it ends." He put away the paste and bandage supplies.

Jason nodded. "Don't worry, Addy. I will take care of your hero." He gave Roman a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Roman laughed. "I appreciate the help. I am not a hero. Thanks, Adam. Guess I will see you later." He gave the blond a bright smile.

"Come for dinner, then you can read to the children...if you want. As your nurse, I need to make sure you eat and rest." Adam smiled at Roman. But he wanted Roman to know, it _was_ as a nurse that he spoke.

"Thank you. Tina and Tama are too busy with the pirate crew. They don't even know I am injured. I would love a good meal, but more than anything I'd love an evening with the children. They make me feel happy and relaxed." Roman returned Adam's smile.

Roman said he would meet Adam back at the hospital at five. Jason told his brother he would take care of the livestock, as he needed some eggs and milk. The three men left the hospital. Jason and Roman headed for the beach, Adam to his home.

When they got to the beach, Roman and Jason sat on the sand, but they were up by the treeline, in the shade. They would gather the wood later.

Before Jason could open his mouth, Roman spoke. "Is this about Adam? I hope I haven't done anything to upset you? I would never do anything to hurt your brother." He had worry etched on his face.

Jason smiled. "Not at all, Roman. In fact I am very pleased. I heard what you said, even if Adam didn't. You said, in short, that you would never ask Adam for his whole heart and would share it with Wade. Did you mean it?"

"Absolutely, Jason. It pained me to hear Adam say that anyone else would want his whole heart. Maybe that's how love in the west is, but not here, not me. I would gladly share his heart and mine with Wade. I would also work hard to make sure the children never forget their father. I care for Adam, a lot. I know it is much too soon for Adam, but, he probably...no, not probably, I… I… love Adam, at least the start of love. How could I not, he is everything I have always looked for in a life mate." Roman let out a sigh. He was unsure, had he said too much...to the wrong person.

Jason saw the unease on Roman's face. "Don't worry, Roman. This is between us and will stay between us. Wade very much wanted Adam to find love again, all that I said was true. The problem is my step brother can be stubborn, incredibly stubborn. He and Wade...breathed for each other. It was incredible to watch them. Oh, they could fight, but they truly loved each other. But, I know Adam, and if he would just stop, he would realize his heart is big enough for both of you." He gave Roman a look of confidence.

"I would never step on his feelings for Wade. A love like that never truly dies. But, what matters most to me is, I don't want to lose his friendship. Adam will have to decide on his own. I won't ever force myself on him. I don't...I don't even know how or when to tell him I have deeper feelings for him." Roman gave another sigh.

Jason rubbed his chin. "That I can't tell you, but I can help you. I will put the word in the air when I can. Don't panic, I don't mean about _you_ , I mean reinforce Wade's words. Eventually, I will work your name in. You just stay like you are and be his friend. Trust me, Roman. I may not have been lucky in love, but I know my brother."

Roman gave Jason a pat on the shoulder. "I do trust you. Even if he doesn't ever love me, he deserves to have love in his life again. Jason, may I ask, what about you and Heath? I've never seen him so happy or smile so much. You do know, he is absolutely innocent in romance. He's never been kissed...unless that has changed in the last few weeks? Jason, you are a fine man, and Heath will make a fine life mate, but as I told you before, don't hurt him." Roman's brow arched at Jason.

Jason held up his hands. "Slow down. I guess I can tell you, I haven't kissed Heath, at least not on the lips. I do care for him very, very much. I learned on thing, never move too fast. I had no business asking Luke to change his life for me, by staying on land. I know now, if we had made it to Sidney and Luke had stayed, he would have been miserable. I was selfish. I will not make that mistake with Heath. Solidifying our friendship is important. If we do marry one day, our relationship needs a strong foundation to build on. I would kill myself before I hurt Heath. He is such a wonderful person. I do worry about the age difference, but, for twenty, Heath has an old soul. Slow and steady will eventually win his heart. Oh, and by the way, Adam asked me what mata aulelei means. I didn't tell him. Is there a Samoan word for precious? That's what I would like to call Heath." Jason took a sip of water from the flask on his hip. Everyone carried one.

Roman smiled at Adam's brother. "First, thank you for not telling Adam about the pretty eyes comment. It is my subtle way of being able to let out a few feelings. You can say, Pele ea, that means precious. It suits Heath, he is precious. As for the age, it doesn't matter. Hum…you know I have never asked, how old is Adam?" Roman's brow arched as he cocked his head in curiosity.

Jason gave a chuckle. "He is twenty-five, soon to be twenty-six. His birthday is October thirtieth. He was born in eighteen thirteen. Pele ea, thank you, I will say it to Heath soon. I noticed in Hawai'i and now here, the language is almost, musical." He took a last sip of water and corked the flask.

"You're right not to rush things with Heath. Any home must have a strong foundation. I am sorry if I got snappy with you. I know you would never hurt Heath. It is just…he is so innocent, Jason. In their travels, he has seen a lot of horrible things but he refuses to believe anyone can be wholly bad. Heath will not take it well if our theory about Lesnar is true. You take care of Heath and I will take care of Adam." Roman gave Jason a nod.

Jason stuck out his hand. "Shake on it. Maybe, together, we can solve the matters of our hearts." Roman shook Jason's hand with a smile of confidence.


	24. Dinner With the Priates

It was the morning of the day the adults of the village would have dinner with the pirates. Heath, Seth and Tiffany, along with a few of the mothers and birth fathers, were going to have a party for the village children at the same time, at the church.

Shawn and Heath had come to Adam's house to bake banana cake, bread and muffins. Some for the party, and some for the pirate dinner, as it had become known.

To help keep Alex and Eliza out of their hair, Roman came to entertain them. The three were out in the front yard on a blanket. Instead of playing, Eliza and Alex wanted Roman to read to them

Eliza and Alex loved the way Roman read to them, especially from their book of fairy tales. Roman made up voices for all the different characters. He could even make a lion talk. Sitting and reading was also better for Roman's wound.

In Adam's kitchen, Heath was busy cleaning up the mess Adam had made when he'd dropped half a dozen eggs on the floor. Shawn had just finished cleaning up the pitcher of milk Adam had knocked off the table onto the floor.

Adam sat down on a stool in the kitchen. "I am so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today." He put his head in his hands, he was so embarrassed.

Jason came into the hut. He'd heard Adam's lament. "Nervous about dinner with the pirates I would guess. Adam told me he had a bit of an incident with the Captain's daughter at the hospital. That one is enough to make a Saint nervous."

"Oh yes, Hunter told us. I will say, she is a bit of a trial. Something must have happened in her life to make her so…cold hearted. She has not accepted any invitation I made to council with her. Her father had asked me to try, I think he is at his wits end with her. I can only offer, I can't force." Shawn gave a bit of a shrug. Sometimes his job was not easy.

Adam looked at his brother, a look of thanks in his eyes for not spoiling the real plan for the dinner. "I thought you were helping Dean. I hope he remembers to save a few croissants for me. Shawn, Heath I am sorry. If you let me help again, I promise to be careful." He gave the father and son a rather sheepish look.

Heath put a bowl of bananas in front of Adam, along with a fork. "Peel and mash. You can do that, can't you?" He teased Adam with a laugh.

Adam stuck his tongue out at Heath while Jason spoke with a laugh of his own. "You tell him, Heath. Dean sent me over to see if you had any extra butter."

Adam peeled a banana. "Yes, in the cool stone. Take what you need. I will make more tomorrow." He peeled a second banana. Heath finished cleaning up the egg mess.

Jason went to the rock storage in the corner that kept things naturally cool. He took out a monkeypod wood bowl with a lid. The top handle of the lid was a beautifully carved cow. It had been a gift from Roman's mother. He looked at Adam.

"I don't need all of this. Heath is there a smaller dish?" Jason asked the red head with a smile.

The cooking and baking in Adam's kitchen continued. Jason left to finish helping Dean. Everyone in the village was busy. The smell of cooking chicken, duck, goat and beef filled the air. It would be a huge feast.

Heath and Shawn finally sent Adam outside when he knocked the bowl of bananas onto the floor as he tried to mash them. By then, Adam didn't blame them, he would have thrown himself out. He went and quietly sat down on the blanket.

Roman smiled as Adam joined them. Eliza and Alex had fallen asleep, and Roman kept watch over them.

"They fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago, right in the middle of Snow White. I thought you were helping Shawn and Heath?" Roman spoke in a low whisper.

Adam scoffed. "Well, I was. But after I spilled a pitcher of milk, dropped six eggs and turned over a bowl of mashed bananas, they kindly asked me to leave. So, here I am. You don't have to stay, Roman. I do thank you for entertaining the children." He gave Roman a smile.

"I have nothing else to do. Tina won't let me help, says not with my wound. One does not argue with their Tina, especially if she is Ata Anoa'i." Roman spoke with a smile, but he was serious about his mother.

Adam nodded. "I know what you mean. No one was sweeter or kinder than my ma. However, if she said no, you didn't argue. I got my behind spanked more than once." Adam squirmed on his butt as the memory.

Roman chuckled. "Me too. I wouldn't spank my children. Not that it doesn't work, but I don't believe in it personally." He spoke firmly.

"Neither did Wade or I. I have smacked a hand. Eliza reached for a pot of boiling water. She had just started to walk. She's never been near a hot stove since. But still, no full on spankings." Adam too spoke firmly.

Roman nodded. "That was different from a spanking. I would do the same if it was a matter of safety. Still discipline is crucial, as long as it is done with love. My Tama, when mad at me, walked away and counted to sefulu...oh sorry, to ten. The he would speak to me." He loved these kinds of talks with Adam. It all helped prove he would be a good step-father to Adam's children.

Adam's mouth fell open a bit. "Your father did that? So did Wade. He taught me that. It has saved me many times from being too harsh. I tend to get harsh, if one of them scares me. Like Eliza and the stove. You are going to make a wonderful father one day. Say, hadn't we better see to your wound before the dinner?" He felt so much calmer than he had before. Adam let out a deep breath.

Roman heard Adam's near sigh. "Are you alright? That was a deep breath you let out. And yes, Hunter wants me at the hospital at four thirty."

"Seth or Jason can watch the children. I guess I just feel more relaxed. Being with my babies makes me feel better...and you too. A good friend always makes you feel better. I have never really had many real friends, outside of Wade and Jason. Most people only wanted to be friends with my title. They all eventually wanted something from Wade. They never got it, Wade always said a true friend never wants or expects anything. I guess you, Shawn, Hunter and Heath are my first real friends. Dean, Seth and Braun are too, which is nice, but they are more family than anything. Oh Roman, I am so...worried about tonight. What if I mess everything up?" He gave Roman a look that was a cross between worry and flat out sickness.

Roman put an arm around Adam, glad when the beautiful blond allowed it. "You won't mess everything up. You know why? Because you are doing it for Wade. You are doing it so you know the truth. You're doing it for them." He nodded toward the two sleeping children.

Adam too looked at his precious babies. They were all he had left of Wade. He then looked at his engagement and wedding rings. Adam had been so thankful his rings hadn't been lost at sea. He gently ran a finger over the beautiful sapphire.

"It is a beautiful ring. Wade had excellent taste. It is just perfect for you. You know the left ring finger has the only vein that runs directly to the heart. We have only recently started to wear wedding bands. I like the idea." Roman watched as Adam continued to toy with his rings.

Adam wore a soft smile and still looked at his rings. "I know that, about the vein to the heart, I read it in a poem once. That's why I wonder, why in some European countries, the wear their rings on their right ring finger. Wade did have good taste. The ring is from his family collection. I know Wade's grandmother had it first, his mother had it before me. I am so thankful they weren't lost..." His voice faded as he thought of Wade...and the baby.

Roman felt the change in Adam. He pulled the blond closer. "What's got you so troubled, Mata Aulelei? It's not just the dinner tonight, is it?"

Adam laid his head on Roman's shoulder. "It...sometimes just hits me. I think about the baby...and Wade...I lost so much...then I feel bad, because I should be, and I am grateful that I still have my children, brother and three friends. I just...would it have been a boy or a girl? Would the baby have looked like Wade or me? Ruby Judith or Bennett Patrick...I will never know, and it hurts. It was the last thing Wade ever gave me, and I lost it." Adam didn't cry, but he was close. He was simply...sad.

"Try to take comfort in the fact that your baby is with Wade, in Heaven. A beautiful angel. Keep them in mind tonight. You are doing this for them." Roman hugged Adam close. He boldly kissed the top of Adam's head.

Adam smiled. "That was nice. You are such a great friend. I like that thought, of Wade being with the baby. I hadn't thought of it before, thank you. I know Wade will take good care of our angel." He did feel better.

After a bit of time passed, Roman sent Adam back inside to help Shawn and Heath. Adam felt much calmer and felt that he needed to prove to himself that he wasn't a total wreck in the kitchen.

Roman had been right. Adam managed to bake three loaves of banana bread without so much as spilling a grain of ground cane sugar.

Seth came to watch the children so Adam could go to the hospital with Roman. Dean had told Seth he wanted him safe so he could concentrate on keeping Adam safe at the dinner. Seth had quickly agreed. He didn't want to eat with Stephanie, she had bad emotions.

At the hospital, Roman sat while Hunter examined his cut. Hunter did his usual poking and prodding. Roman flinched, it was still very painful to the touch.

Hunter frowned. "I am not happy. It should have started to close by now. Maybe I should have stitched it. Adam, Roman won't like this, but I want to deep clean the cut again. Just to be sure all the debris was cleaned out the first time. Adam, that is no reflection on you. I don't always get a cut clean. Small pieces of dirt can hide. Sometimes you have to clean a cut three or four times." He gave Adam a look of confidence.

"He is right, Adam. I've often had to clean a cut more than once. Hunter is also right, I won't like it. If I growl, just ignore me. I'd rather have another tattoo than go through a deep clean of my cut." Roman already had a slight growl to his voice.

Adam smiled. "I am not offended. I read in the text about cuts needing to be cleaned several times. Especially if the injury was done with something unclean or if dirt, sand, grass or glass were involved. I will get the materials. Do you want the paste again?"

Hunter rubbed his chin. "No, let's try a day or two without it. It may be keeping the cut too wet."

Roman gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, that stuff really stings." Roman watched as Adam prepared the water and clean cloths ready for Hunter to wash out his wound.

Hunter frowned again. "It shouldn't be that painful. Yes, some, but not like you are describing. There is no fever in the wound, I don't..." He leaned over and took a good sniff of the wound, just below Roman's left shoulder blade.

Roman wasn't worried, he felt fine. "Wait, let's test Adam. What would an infected wound smell like, Nurse Barrett?" He had no humor in his voice. Roman took Adam's training very seriously.

Adam leaned in and also took a sniff of the wound. "An infected wound would have a sweet smell. The more the infection, the more sickly sweet the smell. It can also smell like rotting meat, when the infection is at its worst."

Both Doctor and student Doctor smiled. Hunter spoke. "Excellent, Nurse. You have been studying hard, like I knew you would. You are going to make a wonderful nurse, more so than you already are. Alright Roman, hang on. I am going to deep clean the wound."

The more Hunter cleaned, the more Roman flinched. Adam reached over and took Roman's hand in his. Roman was grateful for the comfort.

Hunter finally finished. "There was a bit more dirt that worked its way out. I will clean it again day after tomorrow. Adam bandage the wound. It is going to be fine, son..." Hunter paused, then laughed when his stomach growled loudly.

"I have been smelling the pit roast since this morning. If I don't eat soon I will starve." Hunter laughed again when his tummy rumbled for a second time.

Roman chuckled too. "I know. I spent the majority of the day outside reading to Eliza and Alex. I have been hungry every since. However, I don't think I will be eating much. I will be too busy keeping an eye on Lesnar." Roman spoke softly. Adam had gone to wash his hands.

Hunter nodded. "Me too. It's a very brave thing Adam is doing. Not sure I would have the nerve." He stopped talking when Adam returned.

Hunter observed, as an instructor, as Adam bandaged Roman's wound. The nurse in training did a very good job. Hunter was pleased.

"I will see you at the dinner. I promised Shawn and our son I would help finish the set up the church for the children's party. Almost wish I was going to their party. They are going to play games, eat and read Bible Stories" Hunter gave a bit of a sigh.

Adam packed up the bandage materials. "Me too. Shawn took big Wendy, so I would imagine they would love to have you there to pull them. Well, Seth is certainly strong enough."

Together, the three men left the hospital. Roman followed Adam home. Hunter went to the church to help move the bench seats so the children would have room to play.

Adam greeted his children with hugs and kisses. Roman was surprised when he was also hugged and kissed by Eliza and Alex, almost more than Adam had been.

"Be careful of Roman's back, remember his wound. Seth, thank you so much. Don't let them over work you at the party…" Adam paused and moved closer to Seth so he could whisper. "I don't mind at all that Shawn borrowed big Wendy, but please, try not to let anyone damage it. Alex loves Wendy so much."

Seth smiled. "Don't worry, I will take care of big Wendy. Alex is very good to share. They will be alright, so don't fret about them." Seth gave Adam a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Adam smiled at Seth. "Thank you. I will drop them off on the way. See you later and thank you again." Adam and Seth hugged. Seth left to go back to the church.

Adam looked around, his children and Roman had disappeared. Before he could really wonder, Adam heard laughter from the children's bedroom. Adam went to see what was so funny.

Roman sat on the floor with a child on each thigh. Roman spoke in a very high pitched voice. He was being an elf as he read a story about elves who helped a shoemaker. Adam chuckled at Roman's antics.

Roman stopped reading, a bit a flush on his cheeks. "Care to join us?" His brow arched at Adam.

"I'd love to, but, I need to wash up and get ready. Do you mind?" Adam looked at Roman. There was a warmth in the hazel eyes for his Samoan friend.

"Poppa, go way, wet Rowman weed." Alex chastised Adam for interrupting the story.

"Alexander. You tell your poppa you are sorry. Never, ever tell your poppa to go away. Say sorry and mean it, or the story is over. I won't read to you for a week." Roman spoke firmly to the little blond. Disrespect was the one thing Roman did not tolerate from anyone, if they were four or ninety four.

Alex hung his head. Roman took a finger and raised Alex's chin so he could look Adam in the eye.

Alex looked at his poppa, his hazel eyes filled with regret. "I sowwy, poppa. You stway, it a gwood stowry." He gave Adam a hope filled look.

Adam smiled. "I forgive you, son. Thank you for saying sorry. You must always be respectful. I need to go wash. You enjoy your story. Thank you, Roman." Adam ruffled Alex's hair to show all was forgiven.

Roman gave Adam a handsome smile. He then looked at Alex. "Good boy. Like poppa said, always be respectful. That means, you treat other people how you would like to be treated. What if I told you to go away and just read to Eliza? It wouldn't be very nice would it? You said sorry, so it is done and over. Now, where were we?" Roman opened the book again and began to read. Eliza took it all in, now she understood what respect meant. She settled in to listen to the story.

An hour and half later, Adam and Roman left Alex and Eliza at the church. Adam barely got kisses before his children were dragged away by Lagi and Vallea, their two best friends. Shawn told Adam not to worry and gave him a hug for luck.

Roman and Adam walked towards the village center. Adam stopped just short of entering the "square." "I can't do this..." Adam's voice and body trembled.

Roman took Adam's hand in his. He looked Adam in the eye. "Yes, you can. For Wade, your angelic baby and your two little monkeys. Put Wade in your heart, he will help you. Adam, either way, Wade would want you to know the truth. If he was killed, Wade deserves justice. Just remember, you are strong and brave. Wade believed in you and so do I." He gave Adam's hand a squeeze.

Adam seemed to draw strength from Roman. "Thank you. I know you are right about almost everything. I don't think you're right about me being strong and brave. I am trembling like the last summer leaf on a fall tree. You will sit next to me, won't you? I can't do it without you and Jason close to me." Adam's brow crinkled with worry.

Roman squeezed Adam's hand again. "I will be on one side, Jason the other. I promise. I am never wrong, you are strong and brave. We'd better go; it's time." He didn't want to push Adam. The blond had to decide for himself to take the next step forward.

Adam kept hold of Roman's hand and once again started to walk. They got to the village center. Roman's father had put several tables together to make to long tables that sat twenty people each. Not everyone in the village chose to attend the dinner.

Roman's father happily greeted Adam and his son. "Welcome, Adam. It's been too long. I see your dear children more than you. You should come to the village more often. Son, you are looking fine. How is the wound?" Sika asked his son with a look of worry.

"The wound is fine, Tama. Adam and Hunter are taking great care of me." Roman hugged his father again.

Adam looked at Sika. "I am sorry I haven't been to the village much. You see, I have been busy, with my studies to become a nurse. My children have made so many friends at school. Where is your wife?" Adam looked around for Roman's mother.

Sika laughed. "My dear aluia has taken some roast chicken to the children. She will most likely stay there, she is not too fond of our guests. Ah, here come our honored guests now." His words turned into a low growl, much the way Roman did at times.

Captain Vincent McMahon walked in to the village square. His son Shane and daughter Stephanie followed behind. Captain Heyman walked beside McMahon. Brock Lesnar walked behind Heyman. When Lesnar saw Adam, he grinned, the blond was even more beautiful that he had remembered.

Luckily Adam didn't see the lecherous grin Lesnar had given him. Roman _had_ seen it, and the anger burned in his very soul. Adam finished greeting Dean and Braun, then Jason arrived. Roman vowed with all his heart and soul to keep Adam safe from Lesnar.

Eventually, everyone sat down. Brock was very pleased when Adam sat directly across from him. He wasn't so pleased when the Chief's son sat next to Adam, as well as Adam's brother. Lesnar looked for the huge man that always kept an eye on him, but the man was no where to be seen. However, the evil pirate felt that he was being watched. Well, perhaps he could at least flirt with Adam.

Adam did everything with extra care. He didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier in the kitchen with Shawn and Heath. The dinner was ready to begin, Chief Sika stood.

"We ask the Great One above to bless this gathering. We also ask to keep our friends safe as they journey on the sea. Thank you for the bounty on these tables. In the Great One's name, Amen." Sika finished his prayer as the company chorused "Amen."

"Roman, your father gave a nice prayer." Adam complemented his friend's father with a smile.

Roman grinned. "He learned from Shawn. So, Mister Lesnar, what is your job on the ship?" He wanted to get Lesnar talking, it would be easier for Adam.

"When we have our own ship, I am the First Mate. Now, I am a deck hand, and I don't like it." Lesnar growled. He thought he should have a much higher place on McMahon's ship.

Adam jumped in. "Oh, you should have more of a rank than deck hand. That's not fair to someone of your standing." Adam had leaned across the table a bit to speak directly to Lesnar.

Brock smiled at Adam. "I agree with you. Listen, I am sorry I came on so strong the other day. Been at sea for a long time without seeing a pretty man or a beautiful woman. I get carried away." He tried to sound contrite.

Adam gracefully dabbed some chicken grease from his mouth with his napkin. "I admit, you did frighten me a bit, but I suppose I can understand. Let's just forget it. So, where are you headed next? I really enjoyed our voyage...until the storm." Adam smiled internally when he felt Roman give his leg a squeeze under the table. It meant Adam was doing a good job.

Roman had told Adam earlier, a squeeze to his leg was good. If he lightly stepped on Adam's foot, it meant for Adam to back off, he was pressing Lesnar too hard. The last signal would be when Roman put his hand on Adam's back, that would mean it was time to go in for the big question about how Wade died.

Lesnar chewed the huge bite of food he'd taken. In contrast, he swiped his mouth with the back of his hand, it only smeared the grease. "Dunno. We're just along for the ride. Can't believe they took our ship." Lesnar jumped when Heyman made a very sharp, throat clearing sound. He also gave Lesnar a look filled with warning.

It was Adam who lightly stepped on Roman's foot. That meant he was going to back off.

"So, Mister Lesnar, have you been a sailor for a long time? I've learned that most sailors start quite young. It would have scared me." Adam hoped to bolster Lesnar's ego.

Lesnar nodded and threw a duck bone onto his plate. "Since I was fifteen. My mother died and my drunken father threw me out. Found my way to Florida, in the southern United States. Started out on a fishing ship moved up to cargo ships. Met Heyman on a trip to Africa...bad business on the return...never will I step foot on a slave ship again. We were both disgusted. Not long after, Captain Heyman got his own ship, been his First Mate ever since." Lesnar lied through his teeth.

Heyman had seen how much a slaver could make. He wanted his own piece of the pie. They went to places like Jamaica and other small islands. One island was so small, they took every man, woman and child. They made their money from the sale of human beings.

"That must have been...I can't even think about it. You've been to Africa? Is it really filled with lions, elephants and giraffes?" Adam eyes brightened as he thought of the drawings he'd seen in books. Alex loved the elephants.

Lesnar grinned. "Elephants as far as the eye could see. Did you know a lion's roar could be heard from three miles away? I want to go to India, bag a tiger. Maybe when I do, I will turn it into a rug and send it to you." He gave Adam a flirtatious wink.

As more and more food was passed around, the talk grew more friendly. Sika and McMahon laughed together as they told riddles and puns to each other. Shane McMahon chatted with some of the young men of the village. Stephanie sat next to her father. She ate, but her sour expression never changed. Not one smile crossed her face, nor word over her lips. A few of the young village men tried to engage her in conversation, but her eyes sent darts to their hearts. They soon gave up trying.

Adam leaned across the table again, so he could speak softly. "Why is Miss McMahon…the way she is? She is colder than a Canadian winter."

Brock gave a shrug. "No idea. He brother thinks it's a broken heart, but even he isn't sure. I don't like it, bad luck to have a woman on a ship, let alone one with rank..higher than me."

Adam put on his best and prettiest smile. "I must agree with you. You should be the Captain of your own ship. Someone as smart and commanding as you are. Handsome too." He gave Brock a sly wink, it was time to move things along.

Brock grinned at Adam. "Well, thank you. You're rather pretty yourself. How about a walk on the beach later. I promise to be a gentleman. Let me make up for being such a...sea dog."

Adam felt a squeeze on his leg. "I think that could happen, after the dinner is over. It want to see the fire dancers first. Then a walk on the beach sounds perfect." He didn't want Brock to get up soon and expect a walk. Plus he really did want to see the fire dancers, they were exciting.

Brock wanted to go now, but he decided patience was needed. Besides, once they were on the isolated beach, he would get his way with the beautiful blond. Lesnar's cock twitched at the thought.

"That's fine with me, nothing like a good fire dance. I've seen some good ones. Even saw a couple of fire eaters once. Don't know how they did it." Brock had a tone of awe in his voice.

"Island magic." Roman chimed in.

Jason spoke up. "Adam, I'll pick up the children so you can enjoy your walk. It will be nice for you. Just...you be nice to my brother." He was calm and friendly. He sounded like it was just normal brother concern. Jason was careful not to over play it.

Adam gave Jason a gentle elbow to the ribs. "Now, we have forgotten all that, Jason. I'm sure Mister Lesnar will be an absolute gentleman. Thank you for picking up the children, I won't be too late."

Brock held his hands up. "I promise, just a nice walk on the beach. I will show you how charming I can be." He gave Adam a wink.

Adam ducked his head shyly. "I'm sure you will be. Maybe we could even sit on Lookout Rock and look at the stars." He tried to sound dreamy and alluring.

Brock reached across the table and chucked Adam on the chin with his fingers. "How do you manage to look so pretty and have two children? You don't look old enough to even have children."

Adam flushed and again ducked his head. "You are such a flatterer. I am twenty five, I am old enough. Two small children keep you active. Do you like children? My children are my world, especially since...well, they are all that matter to me." He felt another squeeze to his leg. Adam drew strength from Roman's touch.

Brock knew he had to answer carefully. Personally, he couldn't stand children, most were unruly brats. "To be honest, I haven't been around children much. So I don't know how I really get along with them. But I am prime to try. I'm sure your children are a delight." He spoke with a warm smile, but inside he wanted to growl.

There was a bit of stirring as the main meal was finished and cleared away. Of all the meat that was roasted, there wasn't much left.

Fruit, cheese, banana cakes and muffins were served along with hot tea, the drink of choice. The pirates enjoyed themselves and Vince felt a bit bad that the rest of his crew wasn't there to take part. But, the fifty or sixty so men were used to it. They had their own party while their Captain was away. Samoa Joe was their leader.

"Well, Captain McMahon, we have made good trades. New cloth and trinkets for us, good food and wool for you. Mister Jason is a good negotiator. It is our best and biggest trade ever." Sika announced as the hot tea was served by warriors in training.

Jason spoke. "Well, as Captain McMahon is aware, the trade will only happen on an inspection of goods. We will not trade for pirated goods. Once I see the papers, the trade will be complete." He was firm.

Captain McMahon chuckled. "Have no fears, my friend. I have the papers that prove the goods you traded for are from another fair and legal deal. You are shrewd to be so cautious."

Stephanie finally spoke. "You should not question the honor of my father. I say we call off the trade and get off this godforsaken island." She was so bitter.

"Stephanie, apologize this minute. The High Chief and his people have been so kind to us. Jason is doing the same thing I would do. He is a good businessman. Now, mind yourself. I raised you better than that." Vince was not happy with his daughter. She had been such a sweet and loving child. He always wondered now, where he went wrong.

Stephanie stood. "I do apologize, Chief Sika. I am going to bed, please excuse me." She left before another word could be spoken.

"Do not worry. I do not blame you, McMahon. Sometimes, there is nothing to do, but move on. I do hope your daughter finds her happiness." Sika raised his tea cup to Captain McMahon.

Vince raised his cup as well. "So do I, oh so do I. She is a puzzle. Thank you for your understanding. Young Jason, I am sorry." He turned to Jason. A sad look was in the pirates eyes.

Jason raised his cup with a nod. "No worries, Captain. I have every faith in our deal." The two smiled at each other.

Brock leaned across the table again. "Your brother is a good dealer. You should be proud, cutie."

Adam smiled coyly. "He is. He took care of all my husband's financial business."

"Oh, he did? That must have been a big job. I'm sure you're left with all of that now. So sad for you." Brock sounded sincerely sorry for Adam. But inside, Brock could see all the money, land and other wealth that went along with a title.

Adam sighed. "None of it matters now. All of that is back in Canada or at the bottom of the sea. It doesn't matter anyway, we are here for a long time."

Brock perked. "You don't have to be. We have a ship. I am quite sure we can get you to Sidney. It's only a few weeks sail from here. Depending on the winds, of course."

Adam gave Brock a wide eyed stare. He hadn't thought of that before. He looked at Jason, who had the same look on his face. Roman panicked.

Roman gave Adam's leg a hard squeeze, he had to get Adam back on track, for Wade. Adam looked over at Roman. He realized they could never trust the pirates to take his family to Australia. He would not put his children in such danger.

"It is a kind offer, Brock. I could not put my children in such danger again." Adam spoke like he was disappointed, but he really wasn't.

Brock actually looked shocked. "You wouldn't be in any danger. The Black Dragon is a good heavy ship. She came through the same storm that sank your ship."

Adam took a big breath, when he felt Roman's hand on his back. "Not any danger? Are you sure about that Mister Lesnar?

Brock grinned his cocky grin. "I am positive. I think you would find it most exciting." He reached over and chucked Adam's chin again, with a wink.

Adam took another breath to steady himself. "No, I don't think I would find it exciting. In fact, I would be terrified. Terrified of you and how you murdered my husband, Lord Wade Barrett!" He spoke loudly as he held up Wade's gold pocket watch for all to see.


	25. Accusations and a Bounty Hunter

_**A/N:** A brief note. The pirate's Code of Parley, was real, and not something made up for the movies. They kept to strict codes, and pirates were, at times, even more regimented than the military. It kept them from killing one another (for the most part), and allowed them to do "legal" and "fair" trades. In my research for this story, I found Pirates to be very interesting, albeit, deadly. Thank you. Please continue to enjoy the story. All the best, LDB. _

The entire village of Anoa'i became as silent as an empty church. They all stared at the beautiful gold watch that dangled from a gold chain, held fast in Adam's hand.

Even Captain Vince McMahon looked surprised, as did his son and First Mate, Shane. Vince looked over at Captain Paul Heyman. Heyman's head was in his hands. Was it disbelief or fear that he'd been caught?

Brock's mouth moved but no words came out. Adam's anger rose. "How did you get this? And tell me the truth!" His hazel eyes bore into Lesnar's very soul. Braun suddenly stood behind Lesnar.

Roman glared at Lesnar. "You'd better speak up. And tell the truth. Adam deserves to know what happened to his husband. His children deserve to know what happened. Did you murder him? Did you?" At that moment, Roman could have been a Solicitor instead of a Doctor.

Lesnar's entire being changed. If possible, he looked even colder than Stephanie McMahon. "I did not murder anyone." He spoke firmly, he'd been played and Brock Lesnar didn't like being played.

"Then answer my question. Where did you get this watch? It was very unique. It was a gift to my husband from the hand of Queen Victoria herself." Adam's anger built, but he held steady. He also kept quiet the fact that the watch still told perfect time.

Brock returned Adam's glare. "I found it, along with the crate of supplies for Doctor Helmsley. Anything found at sea is finders keepers." He gave a huff.

"Ah yes, the crate of medical supplies. Hunter, why don't you tell us something. What was so unusual about that crate of supplies?" He looked at Hunter, who sat to Sika's left.

Hunter put down his cup of tea. "There was something very odd about that crate. Except for the last quarter inch or so, everything was as dry as a bone. Blankets, cloth for bandages, the powdered medicine, was all dry. That crate couldn't have been in the water more than an hour, two at the most. That means Lord Barrett could have been alive. Was he? Did you save him, only to kill him?" Hunter also glared at Lesnar.

Heyman spoke. "We were tossed about at the back edge of the storm The water was churning. We saw bits of wreckage. When I saw the crate, I ordered my crew to haul it in. Lord Barrett was no where near the crate." He was defensive, but told what he knew.

"I still haven't gotten an answer. Where did you get the watch? I have a right to know what happened to my husband. You actually thought I would walk on the beach with you, after you tried to...to...molest me?" Adam once again blasted out his words. Villagers gasped, they hadn't heard that Lesnar had tried to attack Adam.

Lesnar crossed his arms over his chest. "This isn't a court of law. I don't have to answer you. You have your precious watch. Just leave me alone. We will be gone tomorrow." He wasn't about to say anything. He wanted Adam to suffer. What better way than to stay quiet.

Braun Strowman stepped up behind Lesnar. He placed his huge hands on Brock's shoulders. Brock Lesnar is not a small man, but compared to Braun, he looked very small indeed. Braun leaned forward to speak in Brock's ear.

"You will tell my Lord Adam, where and how you got Lord Barrett's watch. If you don't, you will regret it." Braun's deep voice was soft and calm, which made him even more intimidating.

Brock swallowed hard, he could feel the power in the hands that rested on his shoulders. "Kill me if you want. Then who will be the murderer? Just let your Lord be happy he has the watch. I want to leave peacefully."

"I don't think anyone would even notice you were gone. There is no law here, so how could it be murder?" Braun's voice growled in Lesnar's ear.

Sika spoke. "As much as it pains me, I can not let you kill someone; for your own peace of mind. Mister Lesnar, we can not force you to answer the question asked of you. If you can live your life like that, hurting three people, who do not deserve to be hurt. Adam and his children have suffered enough. A real man, would speak the truth, without fear. Are you a real man or not, Mister Lesnar?" He looked his guest directly in the eye. Sika could not and would not let Braun kill Lesnar.

Brock shifted in his seat. Braun had stepped back, Sika was right. Brock was now so confused he wasn't sure what to say or do.

Jason looked at Lesnar. "I don't care if you are a man or a mouse, tell my brother what happened. My brother deserves...no...he _needs_ to know how you got Wade's watch."

Heyman slammed his hand down on the table. Nearly everyone jumped. "This is getting to the point of ridiculous. What does it matter? It is just a piece of gold. As a watch it is worthless. It will never work, not after being in salt water. You have your memento of your husband. Just let it rest. There was all kinds of debris in the water." He was angry, he didn't like to see Brock being made a fool of.

Adam laughed, but not from humor. "There is just one problem, Captain Heyman..." Adam paused and opened the watch. The timing was perfect as it was the quarter hour, the watch chimed. A low murmur of whispers went around the two tables.

"Wade's watch hasn't lost so much as a second of time. How do you explain that? Captain Heyman? Mister Lesnar?" Adam's hazel eyes were ablaze with the fire of anger.

It was all Roman could do to keep from pulling the knife he always carried and plunging into Brock Lesnar's black heart. He had remained silent, because it was Adam's fight, but now, it was going too far.

"Answer him, just _answer_ him!" Roman stood and pointed at Lesnar with a growl. He was so angry, Roman shook.

Adam reached up and laid a hand on Roman's arm. He didn't want his friend to do anything stupid on his account. This was his fight.

Roman looked down at Adam, he could see the worry in the hazel eyes. He sat back down and took a calming comfort from Adam.

Lesnar guffawed. "So much for your dead husband. I see it now, you are sharing your bed with the son of the Chief. At least you've managed to stay within your class. Tell me, son of the Chief, is he as good in the bed as I thought he would be?"

Five people exploded to their feet at the same time. Roman, Jason, Dean, Braun and Hunter. Adam was so mortified that all the courage he once had, left him.

Everyone was too busy either yelling or trying to prevent Brock's death, that they didn't notice when Adam slipped away into the darkness. Adam had to get away, he knew he could never face anyone ever again.

Adam ran to the north, he knew the beach was a dead end. He was so upset, he didn't even think about Eliza and Alex.

Back in the village, Brock was dragged to a small hut, mainly to keep him from being killed by Roman and Jason. Braun stood in front of the door to the hut. There were no windows or back door, as it was a storage hut, not a home hut. Lesnar was trapped.

Roman's father stood. "Quiet now! Everyone sit down!..." Chief Sika waited a few moments for the gathered group to settle back in their seats.

Sika raised his hand, there was total silence. "I want to make it clear, that everything that was said about my son and Adam is a total lie. It is a terrible lie. My son is friends with Adam, but, that is all there is between them. If I hear one word of this, I will be angry. This is the end of it." Sika spoke firmly, like a stern parent as he addressed his "children" of the village.

Roman spoke next. "To add to my Tama's words, I swear on the Great One, there is no truth to what that maile Lesnar said. Adam is my good friend, and so are his children. Yes, I am often at his home, reading or playing with the children, to _help_ Adam. Adam is studying to be a nurse. He is also the one tending my wound, under Hunter's supervision. Yes, I have slept at Adam's home, on the couch as Adam calls it. Hunter himself recommended it because of my wound. Nothing has ever happened between Adam and I. So, as my Tama, our Chief has said, no more shall be spoken about this. On top of it all, Adam is still in deep mourning for his beloved husband to even think about being with anyone else." He too spoke firmly.

Hunter took his turn to speak. "I just want to briefly add, Roman spoke the truth. I asked Adam to keep an eye on Roman by letting him sleep on the couch. Adam _and_ Roman's reputations are sterling."

Everyone was surprised when Captain Paul Heyman stood. "I must apologize for my First Mate. I don't know why he said what he said, but I am sure it is not true. I also know nothing about the watch or what happened. I only know about the crate of supplies. We came upon the debris, and I ordered the crate be pulled up. Later when we joined Captain McMahon, he said we would deliver the crate, as he wanted to trade here. That is the truth. I can't add anymore." He was as honest as he could be.

Captain McMahon spoke out. "That is true. I also know nothing about the watch. I want this matter cleared up, or there will be no peace. Pirate I may be, but, we are here under the Code of Parley. I will not break that code. If you will allow it, High Chief Sika, we will stay until this matter of the watch is solved. It may sound off, from a pirate, but as I stated, we are here under Parley, and that is a different thing altogether."

Sika nodded. "Yes, you are welcome, as long as you stay to your code. Now, my son, Jason, Dean I think you'd better go look for Adam. I see that he has vanished. I'd try north, he would know he would be found easily at the beach." He indicated to Adam's empty seat.

Roman and Jason both looked to where Adam had sat. They had both been to angry to notice Adam had left. Jason looked at Roman.

"He must have been mortified by what that bastard said. We have to find him, Roman. Adam doesn't think straight when he is upset. Hunter?" Jason called out to the Doctor.

Hunter joined Jason and Roman. "Don't worry. Shawn and I will take care of the children. And, of course we won't tell them why.."

Roman nodded. "Yes, good. Thank you. I will arrange for torches. Meet you at Adam's place, make sure he didn't run home. Jason, we will find him. If he gets far enough north, my Uncle will see that he is safe. Meet you at Adam's in ten minutes." With a nod to Roman, Jason and Dean headed for Adam's hut.

Roman grabbed three torches that were filled with fat. He also took an extra flask of the rendered fat to fill the torches again if it took that long. The last thing Roman grabbed was an extra flint and stone. He always carried a flint, but it never hurt to have an extra. As a last minute thought, Roman slung his bow and a quiver of arrows over his shoulder. After all it would be dangerous if they ran into a pack of wild boar.

Jason and Dean both searched Adam's house. They then checked the privy, the chicken coop and the lean-to where Molly slept. Adam was no where to be found, nor was there any evidence that he'd been there. Jason and Dean heard Roman call out to them.

Roman gave Jason and Dean a torch each, and kept one for himself. He struck the flint and stone three times and the three torches were lit.

"Why the bow? You expect trouble?" Dean asked as they turned left and headed north to look for Adam.

Roman shifted the bow so it didn't rub against his wound. "Wild boar live to the north. They can rip a man apart...we'd better hurry. Chances are there won't be any boar, but...come on." He stepped up his pace.

Adam ran till he couldn't run anymore. It was too dark and it was colder in the deep forest. Adam was scared, not so much of the dark, but of his now soiled and ruined reputation. And what must Roman think, or Jason, let alone Hunter and Dean. He could never go back, not to Anoa'i Village. Maybe he could sneak back, grab his children and go to Maivia Village.

Adam sat on a log in a small clearing. He gnawed on his thumbnail. He finally thought of his children. He sighed. He could not take Eliza and Alex away from Jason, Shawn, Hunter, Heath, Seth, Dean, Braun and all their friends from the village. But Adam wondered how he could stay, people thinking he and Roman were having...sexual relations...and outside of marriage.

"Oh Wade...Wade...All I wanted to do was find out what happened to you. I have to know, were you alive, trying to get to us? Oh Wade…I could and would never do what we...I miss you so much, my love. I wish you could tell me what to do..." Adam spoke to the heavens, then jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice.

"Maybe you should go back home. The jungle is a dangerous place in the dark." The voice spoke from the shadows, and wasn't alone.

A man in an Admiral's uniform stepped out of the darkness. Five uniformed sailors, who carried torches were with the man.

The man had nearly shoulder length blond hair that curled loosely. His face grew a blond beard that was light and well trimmed. He stood six feet tall and looked to weigh around two hundred thirty pounds. The man also had a naturally impish look about him. He was a true sailor, lean, muscular and trim. His uniform was as neat as the man who wore it. His blue coat bore brass buttons and his kneel length britches were as white as a Canadian snow.

Adam could only stare at the man. He couldn't find any words. He was so shocked to see another westerner. Could he know about Wade?

The man removed his tricorn hat and bowed. "Let me introduce myself. I am Captain Kenny Omega, of the SS Kirby's Bounty. I have been hired by a private party in the Orient, to hunt down and bring to justice a couple of pirates. We heard a rumor they could be here. Now, you know who I am, tell me who you are, please?" Captain Omega sat down on the log next to Adam. His companions quickly built a small, but warm fire. Then the five men vanished into the background.

"Are they from China?" Adam had noticed the five men with Omega weren't western, but looked like the men who came from China to work in the mines around Canada.

Kenny chuckled. "No, they are from Japan, and they work for my client, now for me. I spend most of my time in the Orient, but this client is very determined that I find my bounty." He explained as he warmed his hands.

"So, if you are a bounty hunter, and a Captain, why are you wearing an Admiral's uniform?" Adam asked, brow arched. He wanted to know more before he told a bounty hunter anything.

Omega chuckled once again. "Not going to trust me? Well, maybe that is a wise idea...for now. I am good person. I rid the seas of criminals. The uniforms were a gift from my client. He wanted me to look more official. It is not an Admiral's uniform. I would never impersonate an officer. See, I have no markings, no epaulets, no gold braids. It is just a new uniform that is styled like an Admiral. I am however, a real Captain. I was in the Canadian Navy for several years. I fell in love with the far East and resigned from the Navy. I became a bounty hunter when a good friend of mine was killed by a crew of Chinese pirates. I have since become one of the best bounty hunters on the seven seas. Now, not another word about me, at least until I know your name and why you are alone in the jungle at night, on Apolima, Samoa."

Adam smiled. "My name is Adam Copeland-Barrett. You're from Canada? We are from Toronto." He gave a bit of basic information, but no more.

"What a small world. I am from Calgary. Barrett...Barrett...from Toronto? Isn't there a Lord Barrett in Toronto? Seems like I heard something about him a few months ago when I was in Vancouver, looking for a bounty." Kenny rubbed his chin.

Adam sighed. "Lord Wade Barrett was my husband. We were on our way to Sidney. Queen Victoria appointed Wade as the new Consulate General. She wanted him to establish her rule in Australia, with Wade's more modern ideas..." Once he started, Adam couldn't stop. He told Kenny his entire story, the voyage, the shipwreck, the baby, Mark and Glenn, his children and Wade. Adam also told everything that led him to be alone in the woods.

"...I was just so mortified, I ran away. I even left my children...I am sorry… I just… couldn't stop...I can't… leave the village, but how can I stay..." Adam was emotionally drained from telling it all again.

Kenny just looked at Adam. The poor blond had been to hell, had started to come back, then was booted right back to hell. He smiled. "Well I may have some good news for you. I am after Heyman and Lesnar, or rather, my client is. If we had made it to Fiji two days earlier, we would have had them. Now, I am glad we didn't, you wouldn't have gotten your watch back. You want to know what happened? I _will_ find out. My client wants them alive, but, I have ways. I am sorry for all you have been through..." Kenny paused and took a pipe from his pocket, packed it with tobacco from a leather pouch, and lit it, all while in deep thought.

"I am sure the people of the village will not give any credence to what Lesnar said. You must go back. Running away will only give credit to his words. I am sure, those that know you, know it isn't true. You are right, you can't uproot your children again. Like most things, it will blow over and be replaced by something bigger...like my arrival..." Omega paused again, his ears perked, so did Adam's.

"Addy Joe! Adam! Addy!" Jason's voices was heard from the south.

"Adam! Oh Adam, where are you? No one believes what he said! Adam, please answer." Roman's voice sounded so desperate.

Kenny tapped out his pipe in the fire. "You'd better answer. You to want to worry your friends and family. Remember, they love you or they wouldn't be looking for you."

Adam sighed. "I suppose you're right. Here, I am over here, Jason, Roman." He called out loud enough to be heard.

After a few minutes, Roman, Jason and Dean stepped into the firelight in the clearing. Roman laughed, Jason hugged Adam and Dean looked confused as Roman embraced the stranger that was with Adam.

"Omega! I thought we'd seen the last of you! Why didn't anyone see your ship?" Roman was pleased to see Kenny again.

Kenny laughed. "We saw the Black Dragon. Didn't want them to see us, so we sailed around to your Uncle's place. We were on our way to Anoa'i. Your father knew, but was told not to tell anyone. I am not loosing this bounty. Especially after what sweet Adam has told me. He is lucky we came upon him. A pack of wild boar were headed this way, but we diverted them." Kenny smiled, Roman had turned to Adam. Kenny knew then Roman cared deeply for the pretty blond.

Roman pulled Adam into his arms. "You don't have anything to worry about. No one, and I mean no one believes one word Lesnar said. Tama told people to never talk about it. Hunter backed him up. Adam, I would never hurt you like that. Lesnar took a gesture from a caring friend and made it ugly. You only wanted to stop me from doing something stupid, like put my knife through his heart." Roman's eyes pleaded with Adam.

Jason spoke to his brother. "Roman is right. Hunter explained that Roman slept on your couch at his suggestion. He told how you were taking care of Roman's wound, as his nurse. No one believed what that bastard said. Adam, please don't let his words get to you. Things had gotten better, you were getting better, making a new life and a stable home for Eliza and Alex. Hold your head up and be proud. You know it isn't true, and Adam, Wade knows it isn't true. You need to stand up and finish what you started. You need to find out what happened to Wade. You can't do that and run away. When you ran tonight, you let Lesnar win." Jason spoke with tough love in his voice.

Adam stepped back and balled up his fists. "You are all right. I let that...bastard beat me. It will not happen again. I am going home, and Roman, you are sleeping on my couch. Now, I am getting my children." He started walking; in the wrong direction.

Jason stopped his brother. "Slow down. Shawn, Heath and Hunter have the children. They aren't going to say anything about tonight. You know they will be safe from harm with them. I want to know who this is and should I thank him for finding you, Addy." Jason was cautious as he looked at Captain Kenny Omega.

Roman looked at Jason. "You can trust this man. He is Captain Kenny Omega. He is a bounty hunter. Our waters are safer because of him. We last saw him a year or so ago, on his way to Japan. I hope he is here to solve Adam's problem."

"I am here to take Heyman and Lesnar to my client. I have been chasing them for a good while now. The storm threw us all off track. Your dear brother told me the whole story from the time you left Toronto to what happened tonight. I will find out what happened to Lord Barrett. I swear it on my honor." Kenny gave Jason a bow of respect.

Jason returned the bow. "I thank you for finding my brother and for listening to him. He deserves to know what happened to his husband. I really hope you can find out. I am also glad to know you are...arresting them...so to speak. What about Captain McMahon? I have a trade in the works with him, under the Code of Parley."

Kenny watched as his companions from Japan put out the fire. "I have no beef with McMahon. His passengers at times, yes, but not him. Tell me, is that bitch of a daughter with him?" Kenny's voice turned a bit bitter as he spoke of Stephanie.

Roman nodded. "Yes, she is. Sounds like you know her." His brow arched at the bounty hunter.

"Indeed I do..." He paused and pulled back the collar of his shirt. Kenny pointed to a small scar. "It came from her knife. She didn't like the fact that I had a bounty on her lover. He didn't like it either. We got into a fight, Andrew lost and Stephanie tried to kill me. Luckily she was dragged away by her brother. I let it go. I had no quarrel with her. She was naturally upset that Andrew had lost his life. It was his choice. He could have come with me peacefully." Kenny answered matter of fact. I was what it was.

Adam frowned. "Maybe that's why she's the way she is. Losing the person you love is a hard thing. I was and am lucky. I have family and friends to hold me together. Why wouldn't her father know and understand this?" He shrugged.

"Her father wasn't there. She probably hadn't told him about Andrew, and she most likely threatened Shane to stay quiet. Andrew was the adopted son of a rival Captain, Ted Turner. Vince McMahon hated Turner and wanted him out of business. It was a mess. I had a client who wanted Andrew, for what reason, I have no idea. He wanted Andrew alive. Andrew decided different. I hate killing...but...I don't want to _be_ killed either." Kenny was again matter of fact as he explained things.

Jason gave a low whistle. "I don't think I could be a bounty hunter. However, with no real law around, criminals have to be...handled. Well, we should head back now." Jason started to leave, the whole topic bothered him.

"Wait." Kenny stopped Jason. "One more thing. Roman, I don't want Heyman to know we are here. Your father didn't expect us till morning. We were about to camp for the night. Please, keep it quiet that we are here."

Roman patted Kenny on the shoulder. "Not to worry, my friend. Not a word. Where are you going to camp?"

"You can come to my place. I owe you for helping me. You can use the children's room and the main room floor. My home is not near the village." Adam extended the invitation.

Kenny shook his head. "That is very kind of you, Adam. There are six of us, we don't want to be any trouble. We were going to the clearing by the hot spring."

"I insist. You have helped me, and are going to continue to help me. I can't pay you, but I can offer you a place to stay and food, even if I am not the best cook." Adam was even more insistent.

Roman spoke. "You can keep me company, tell me what you have been up to. I wouldn't argue with Adam. He does make a good cup of tea and makes a fantastic breakfast. You won't get a better offer. He is in a good location, away from the village. My hut is next door, and Jason is the next hut, so no nosy neighbors. I doubt if the cow, chickens or ducks will talk." He laughed as Adam nodded in agreement.

Kenny turned to his companions. They spoke in a low whisper and it was in Japanese. He turned back to the others. "Thank you, Adam. I will accept your kind invitation. However, my men will not. They mean no disrespect at all, but, they want to post a guard. It is their choice." As Kenny spoke, the five men bowed deeply to Adam. It was the ultimate in respect.

Adam returned the bow. "You are welcome, any time." He smiled at the men and all five smiled at Adam in return.

As they made their way to Adam's hut, the five men from Japan dispersed into the darkness. Kenny assured Adam, that if some how, Lesnar escaped, he would quickly be found.

Everything was dark and quiet around Adam's home. Dean bid everyone a goodnight and headed home. Once inside Adam's hut, Kenny and Roman closed all the window shutters, then lit the fat lamps.

Jason spoke to his brother in Adam's bedroom. "I will tell Hunter your back. I won't mention Captain Omega. Adam, honestly, no one in the village believed what he said. Sika ordered that no one speak of it. It will be alright. I love you little brother. I'll take care of the livestock in the morning. Will you be alright? I will stay if you want." He pulled Adam in for a hug.

"I love you, big brother. I was a fool to runaway. I know these wonderful people don't believe I slept with Roman. No, you go home. I can't get dependent on someone always being here. Besides, I have those two to keep me safe. I want to keep an eye on Roman. Hunter is worried about his wound. Come for breakfast. Oh and bring in some tomatoes and potatoes with the eggs and milk. Thank you, Jason. I know I've been a nutcase, but, once I find out what happened to Wade, it will get better." Adam hugged his brother.

"Sure thing. Well, goodnight. See you in the morning." Jason helped by taking the pillows and blankets for Kenny and Roman on the way out.

Adam pulled out the nightshirt Roman used. He sighed and pulled one of his own out for Kenny and hoped it would fit. As much as he loved his precious children, Adam was glad they were safely tucked away at the Helmsley's. He would also make sure Seth and Heath kept them well away from everything going on.

When Adam got to the living room, Roman and Kenny were making up their beds. Roman on the couch, Kenny on the floor in the corner.

"You can use the children's room. You don't have to sleep on the floor. Here are a couple of nightshirts. Do you want tea? I am going to have one. Kenny, are you hungry?" Adam handed out the night shirts with a smile.

"I am fine here. Roman and I need to talk. I would love a cup of tea. Um…I am a bit hungry, some bread and cheese would do." Kenny hated to put Adam to any trouble.

"It's not a problem. I will have it ready soon. It is so quiet in here, no children and the shutters closed. Roman, how does the wound feel?" Adam spoke as he made himself busy in the kitchen.

"Wound feels fine, nurse. I know what you mean. I feel like I should be reading from the fairy tale book. I hope you can eventually meet Eliza and Alex, Kenny. They are just wonderful, and so smart. Alex just turned four and he is quite the artist. Eliza is nearly six and is as wises as sixty. They are just Adam, and I am sure Wade, in miniature." Roman spoke warmly about Adam's children.

Adam's heart warmed with love as Roman spoke of his babies. He just listened as he continued to quietly work in the kitchen.

Kenny sat on the couch with Roman. He'd removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. "I hope I can meet them. Children are nice. That is the one thing about living at sea. No time for a family. It would be nice to spend time with good children." Kenny let out a sigh.

Adam brought a tray with tea and a plate of sandwiches along with some sliced tomatoes. He poured three cups of tea, then took his cup and sat in his chair.

Kenny grabbed a sandwich and took a huge bite. Roman chuckled. "I think someone was more hungry than he let on."

Kenny swallowed. "Very good, cold chicken. Thank you, Adam. I am hungry."

The three sat and made general chat while Kenny ate and the others drank their tea. When Adam finished, he stood.

"I am off to bed. I am exhausted. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be another long day. I only want one thing. To know the truth about what happened to Wade." Adam put his cup in the kitchen.

It was Roman who spoke. "If anyone can find out, it's Kenny. Get some sleep, Adam. Tomorrow is a new day. Just remember, no one and I mean no one believed what Lesnar said. Go, dream of your children and Wade, in a happy place."

"Goodnight, Adam. Sweet dreams and thank you. You _will_ have your answers soon." Kenny added his thoughts.

Would Adam get his answers and if he did, what would they be?


	26. What Happened to Wade Barrett Part I

_**A/N:** In 1838, the time of our story, Edo was what we now call Tokyo. _

When Adam woke up, he was confused for a moment. He heard voices talking and laughing in the other room. Adam could also smell fresh coffee and cooking food. Wasn't _he_ supposed to be cooking breakfast?

Adam got up. He washed his face in the basin. He brushed and pulled his long blond hair into a pony tail, and tied it with a leather thong. Adam chose a black lavalava with small, white feathery designs. Lastly he put on a necklace with two shells, one from Eliza and one from Alex, Adam loved it.

Adam found Heath cooking with Jason's help. Kenny and Roman had neatly folded their sleeping things and sat at the table under the window. The window was still shuttered closed.

"Well, good morning sleepy head. I hope you don't mind that we're cooking. Everyone is hungry." Jason teased Adam as he handed his brother a cup of coffee.

Adam chuckled. "I don't mind, but why didn't you wake me?" He sipped his coffee.

"I went in, but you were so sound asleep and looked so adorable, I let you sleep." Jason winked at his brother.

Adam flushed a bit. "Oh. I'll be right back." He quickly left to go to the water closet.

By the time he returned, breakfast was on the table. Adam sat down in his usual chair. "Thank you, Heath. How are my monkeys?"

Heath smiled at Adam. "In banana pancake heaven. It is better for them to be with pa and away from the ...trouble. Pa loves it."

"I am so grateful to Shawn, you and Hunter. You are my family. I'd be lost without you. You're absolutely right, I don't want them anywhere near the village or pirates. So, Captain, what is the plan?" Adam turned to Kenny Omega and arched his brow.

Before Kenny could answer, his ear perked with a cock of his head. "I will be right back." He got up and quickly left the table and Adam's hut.

Roman was amused at the confused looks on the faces of Heath, Jason and Adam. "Guess you didn't hear it. His Lieutenant whistled for him. Kota Ibushi is his name. He has traveled with Kenny from the start. The other four must work for the man who hired Kenny. He doesn't talk about that. He is a good man who does a very difficult and controversial job." He stood up for the man he knew Kenny Omega to be.

"How did you come to meet him?" Jason asked as he took a bite of eggs and tomato.

"His ship came to port here to wait out a storm. A couple of times since then, he's come to see if one his bounty's was on the island. This was the first time there has been one. I'm not exactly sure what is going to happen. But, I do know, he will find out what happened to Wade." Roman gave a shrug.

Kenny returned and sat back down. "The plan is to simply confront Lesnar. I will let you know when he is ready to tell you what happened to your husband." Kenny was once more, matter of fact.

Adam nodded. "I will look forward to that. But, what if he won't talk, even after you confront him?" Adam looked at Kenny with question filled eyes.

Kenny didn't laugh, but his eyes held much mirth. "He will talk. My Lieutenant will see to it. The Asians are very good at getting information. You just don't worry your pretty blond head. You will know what happened, I give you my word. That is not something I take lightly."

Adam ducked his head. "I didn't mean to question your word, Captain. It's just...well, Lesnar is...a hard one to figure. He flat refused to answer me."

Kenny smiled at Adam. "I am sure you did. The thing is, and please do not take this as an insult, alright? You're just took kind and sweet. A man like Lesnar will only take advantage of that. You told me he already tried to assault you. He knew that and used it. I will say, your idea to flirt with him a bit first was a good one. Roman told me last night how brave you were. I admire you for trying, I truly do. I also thank you for opening your home to me. Your Wade would be so proud of you."

"I was so brave I ran away, like a child. Roman, I owe you an apology. All I thought of was myself, my reputation. You were equally besmirched. His accusations...so...dirty. I will not have your friendship destroyed by his words. I am sorry that I didn't stand up and defend you. I was not a good friend, and I am dreadfully sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Adam looked at Roman with wide hazel eyes.

Roman gave Adam a soft smile and laid a hand on his arm. "Thank you, but you have to reason to apologize for what he said. Had I been you, I would have run too. No one faults you for that. It will be alright, Adam. Nothing can destroy our friendship. Especially not the words of someone like Lesnar." He squeezed Adam's arm.

"Well, I am sorry I didn't stay and stand up for you. I am also glad we are still friends. So, when are you going to confront Lesnar?" Adam turned from Roman to Kenny.

Kenny took his last bite of food. "As soon as Roman and I clean up the dishes." He gave Adam a bit of a flirtatious wink.

"No, I will do it. I'd rather you go find out what happened to my husband. Oh, wait, would you like to see the watch?" Adam's brow arched.

Kenny nodded. "Yes, I would. It would be an honor. And shush, I ate your food and slept on your floor, I am perfectly able to wash a dish and so is Roman." He gave Roman a nudge with his elbow. Roman laughed and began to clear the table.

Adam gently removed Wade's gold watch from the small pocket he'd made in his lavalava. "See, it still works. Any watch, no matter how well crafted would not survive, especially in salt water. Wade was either in a boat or on a piece of debris that kept him up out of the water, after he was swept away."

Kenny respectfully took Wade's watch in hand. "If he got soaked by a wave...it shouldn't be working." He spoke thoughtfully.

Adam's brow crinkled. "Wade's coat was thick wool, and his watch pocket was very deep. I can only guess it was protected. Getting damp isn't the same as soaking. Perhaps it is just a miracle. All I can say for sure is, Wade was not in the water. Captain Omega, my children and I deserve to know what happened to their father, my husband." His face was tight and grim.

"It is possible the watch was protected enough. It is beautiful and from the Queen's hand, that is amazing. The miracle is, you have it now. Part of Alex's inheritance? You won't actually tell them now, if their father was murdered, will you?" Kenny handed the watch back to Adam, with a smile.

"I won't tell them now, but, when they are older, yes I will tell them. They have the right to know. I agree about actually getting the watch back, being the real miracle. Yes, it will belong to Alex, but, if I know my child, he will give it to his sister. Eliza is...was...a father's girl. If Lesnar did kill Wade, what will happen? Wade deserves justice." Adam still had a hard line expression on his face.

Kenny rubbed his bearded chin. "That will be up to my client. Sadly, there will be no court of law, but, justice will be done. I will personally make sure my client knows about you, the children, your family and Wade. He is a fair and just man. Lesnar will be dealt with and Wade will have his justice, trust me." His words were as firm as Adam's look.

The five men soon had Adam's kitchen in spotless condition. Kenny went out to the privy. When he returned, his uniform was as neat as a pin. He carried his tricorn hat under his left arm.

"You can open your home now, Adam. Thank you again for your hospitality. I...um...wish I could offer to take you to Sydney, but… it is in the complete opposite direction of where I am headed. I will let other ships know you are here. It is possible one could come for you. I will be back with information as soon as I can..." Kenny paused and took Adam's left hand in his right, and continued.

"It has been a real pleasure meeting you, Lord Barrett." Kenny kissed the back of Adam's hand.

Adam ducked his head with flushed cheeks. Roman held back the growl that rose in his throat. "Come on, I will take you to Lesnar. I need to speak with my Tama." Roman quickly led Kenny away. Jason and Heath exchanged a knowing glance.

"I never even thought to ask him to take us to Sydney. If I had the money we lost, I could offer him enough money, but… that is two ships that have come and no way to get to Sydney." Adam sank down in his chair.

Heath had gone to the bedrooms to open the shutters. Jason sat on the couch. "What would we do in Sydney? Everything that we would have had will now be for Wade's replacement. No home, no work, two children under age six. We are better off here. If we do leave, I think we'd be better off going back to Canada." Jason spoke thoughtfully.

Heath listened from the children's bedroom. He didn't even want to think of anyone leaving. Jason, Adam, the children, Dean, Seth and Braun were all family and part of Anoa'i Village. Losing Jason terrified him. Heath knew he was deeply and madly in love with the older man. Heath also knew, as much as he loved his dear parents, he would follow Jason, if Jason asked him. Heath cleared his throat and went out to open the shutters in the main room.

"Thank you, Heath. I forgot how well the shutters work. Feels much better now." Adam sat back in his chair and took a deep breath of fresh air. All they could do now was wait.

Halfway to the village, Kenny, his men and Roman were met by Roman's father. Sika and Kenny greeted each other like long lost friends. They chatted for a few minutes then they went to an empty hut, off the main path. Sika had ordered chairs for all, and they were soon settled.

"Chief, it is good to be here, but, you have to know, it won't be pleasant. I promised I would find out what happened to Adam's husband. Ibushi needs room to work. Is there an isolated place were we can take Lesnar to be questioned?" Kenny spoke in a low and serious tone.

Sika looked at Captain Omega. "I do not approve of killing. If that is your intention, please do so on your own ship." Sika was just as serious.

Kenny held up a hand. "Cease your fears, Chief. I have no intentions of killing Lesnar. My client wants him very much alive. What he does with Lesnar after I turn him over, is his business."

"I see. Well, that is different. Son, show them the cave down on the beach. That will be isolated and you will not be heard or disturbed. I agree, Adam needs to know what happened. Do what you must do. I will be busy with Jason and the trade with McMahon. I am glad now that I stalled things for a few days. Something told me it was the thing to do." Sika's tone became more friendly as he spoke.

"Thank you, Chief. I have gifts for you on my ship. I will leave my ship on the north. Don't want to get in McMahon's way..." Kenny turned to one of his men. "Inoki, signal the Kirby's Bounty and have the gifts sent to shore. Then join us at the cave..." Kenny they stood, and held his hand out to Sika.

Sika took the Captain's hand. They shook hands firmly. "Thank you again, Chief. I promise, no killing and you won't be disturbed." Kenny grinned at the Chief.

Sika smiled. "You just find out what happened to Wade Barrett. Poor Adam. And one day, those precious children need to know. Adam's heart will never start to heal if he doesn't know the truth." He spoke like a worried parent.

"He _will_ know. Alright, let's go. Take me to Heyman and Lesnar." Kenny placed his hat on his head. His four remaining men did the same. They looked intimidating.

"Son, show them the cave, them leave them to it. Adam will need his friends today." Sika gave his son a hearty pat on the shoulder.

Roman nodded. "Yes, he will. Especially with Jason busy with McMahon. Alright, let's go." Roman led Kenny and the rest of his men out of the hut.

When they got to the hut where Brock Lesnar was held, even Kenny gave a wide eyed take. He had seen some large men in his time, but he'd never seen anyone like Braun Strowman.

"Captain Kenny Omega, this is Braun Strowman. He is the personal body guard for the Barrett family. Braun, this is Captain Kenny Omega and his men. He is a bounty hunter, and he is here for Heyman and Lesnar. He is going to take Lesnar and question him. Adam will finally know what happened to Lord Wade. Keep an eye on Heyman. He is not to leave with Captain McMahon. Understand?" Roman spoke in a very low whisper to the huge man.

Braun nodded. His voice whispered in return. "Understood. Want me to get Lesnar, Captain?" He gave Kenny a nod of respect.

Kenny returned the nod. "No thank you, Mister Strowman. We will take care of Mister Lesnar from here." He waited for Braun to step aside. Roman waited outside with Braun. This was now Omega's affair.

As soon as Braun was out of the way, Kenny also stepped aside. Kota Ibushi pushed open the door. Lesnar and Heyman were having tea. Heyman had stayed to keep Brock company when he'd brought Brock's breakfast. Both me froze as Captain Omega followed his men into the small, one room hut.

"Well, well. Who would have ever thought I would find you here. Mister Batista will be pleased to see you both. There is just one thing that needs to be settled first. So, Lesnar, what happened to Lord Wade Barrett?" Kenny Omega sat down on a chair. He rested his right ankle on his left knee and laid his tricorn hat in his lap. He pulled out his pipe, casually packed it, then lit it, calm as could be.

Two men stood behind Heyman to keep him from leaving. A third man stood in front of the door and Kota Ibushi stood directly behind Captain Omega. Kota's eyes bore into Lesnar like he was staring at the man's very soul. It made Lesnar shiver.

Heyman found his voice first. "Now you just wait a minute. I settled Brock's debt with Batista before we left Edo. He has no reason to want us." Heyman spoke the truth, and it showed in his eyes.

Kenny exhaled a perfect halo of pipe smoke. "Yes, you thought you did. Batista really has no personal business with you, except he would like to see you. I don't know why, that is his business..." He was interrupted by Heyman.

"What do you mean by that? That I thought I did?..." Heyman looked over at Lesnar. "Brock? What did you do? I told you, Batista was not to be messed with." Heyman eyed his First Mate hard. Had he been wrong to trust Brock?

Kenny exhaled again. "Let's just say, someone didn't tell you about a certain piece of Jade. A priceless piece of Jade. A gift from Emperor Ninkò, himself. A gift that was given in thanks, when Batista saved the Emperor's son from drowning. You could not possibly have been able to settle that debt. So now, I will not only find out what happened to Lord Barrett but the Jade as well." He sat back again and tamped out his pipe. Kenny reached over and took Brock's cup of tea and poured it over the hot ashes on the dirt floor.

"Oh Brock, why? How? Oh, Brock..." Paul Heyman was truly gobsmacked. He'd thought Brock Lesnar was the one person he could trust.

Brock shrugged. "I saw it...wanted it. It was hidden on the ship...our ship that was confiscated because _you_ decided to import all that opium. Which was only found because _you_ didn't pay the dock fee. If someone finds the Jade..." He shut his mouth. He realized he'd spoken out loud in front of the bounty hunter.

Heyman's head dropped into his hands. "I'll go with you. I just hope Batista will understand… I had no idea...Brock, how _did_ you get that watch?" He looked over at his First Mate.

"I ain't sayin' another word. I'll deal with Batista in my own way. When do we sail?" Brock looked over at Captain Omega.

Kenny leaned forward, both feet now on the floor. "You are going to tell me about how you got Lord Barrett's watch...one way...or the other."

"I got nothin' to say. If that blond bitch wanted to know, he shouldn't have teased me like a wanton whore. You should have seen him, ran like a scared rabbit when I said he and Roman were sleeping together." Brock laughed at the memory.

Kenny did not like the way Brock spoke of Adam. He was glad Roman had waited outside, or Lesnar might very well be dead. Roman had not said anything about it, but Kenny could see that Roman cared deeply for Adam as more than just a friend. As a matter of fact, he found Adam rather attractive himself. However, while he enjoyed a flirt or two with the beautiful blond, he would never take it too far. Kenny had too much respect for Roman and Adam.

Kenny leaned forward. "You can do this one way or the other. Just know, you _will_ talk. You _will_ tell what happened to Lord Barrett. It's up to you." His words came out in a very, low, deep growl.

Brock let out a scoff. "You can't do anything to me, or you will lose your bounty. Batista wants me alive, right? Look, it's like I told the blond, he got the watch, that's enough." He tried to sound like he didn't care, but his nerves showed through.

Kenny gave a low chuckle. "Oh Batista wants you alive alright, no worried there. You're also right, I can't or rather won't do anything. I will leave that to Lieutenant Ibushi. We have a nice place to take you, where you won't disturb anyone. So now, you decide, talk or not." He sat back and propped his leg up again.

Brock looked over at Heyman. He realized any friendship he'd had with Paul had gone down the river. He didn't want to talk about how he got the watch. Brock knew he had enough trouble coming with Batista. One thing he was sure of, Omega couldn't kill him, and he had plenty of time to find a way to escape once they got to Edo.

"Just leave me alone. I'll deal with Batista. Until then, my mouth is shut." Brock was smug in knowing they couldn't kill him. Omega would not dare cross Batista.

Kenny turned around and looked at his trusted friend, sometimes lover and Lieutenant. Kota looked at Omega. A knowing look passed between them.

Kota Ibushi spoke. "You come. You talk." Kota spoke broken English, but his meaning was clear. He nodded to the two other Japanese men.

Before Lesnar could blink, they had him by the arms in a painful hold. They led Lesnar to the door. Inoki was there to open it. Omega stood and looked at Heyman.

"You coming?" Kenny's brow arched at his fellow Captain.

Heyman looked at Omega. "No, I don't have the stomach for it. Remember, Batista won't like it if Brock dies." He had real fear in his eyes.

Kenny chuckled. "Ibushi knows that. Lesnar won't die, but he might wish to. You are not to leave, am I understood? You, I _can_ kill, Batista will understand. He really only wants Lesnar...alive."

Heyman's mouth fell open. "I paid what I owed. I can't be blamed for what he did…I won't leave." He felt utterly defeated.

Paul Heyman watched as Brock was led off. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. He also hoped Brock would talk. The Japanese were experts in torture. Heyman felt sick to his stomach.

Roman took Omega and company to a small cave down the beach. It wasn't a cave that had miles of tunnels. I was a cave that had been carved by the ocean. Just a single chamber, but large enough for several people and enough room for a man to stand up in.

"Father had a fire pit built. So there is wood, tinder, flint and stone. I will be at Adam's. I guess I won't say good luck, but, I hope Adam gets his answers. I don't envy you, Kenny. You do a real man's job. Send for anything you need." Roman shook Kenny's hand and left the bounty hunter and his men to do their job.

In his home, Adam paced. Jason had left to work the trade with McMahon. Heath was with Shawn and the children. They were going to take Alex and Eliza north, to see the horses of Maivia Village. Hunter stayed at the hospital, so he could eventually check Roman's wound.

Adam had thought about asking Seth to stay with him, but he knew Seth and Dean had things to do. Besides, Adam had to learn not to depend on anyone but himself. However, when Roman appeared at the door, Adam felt much better. Sometimes he hated being alone.

"Come in, Roman. Well, did Lesnar talk yet?" Adam's eyes were filled with hope.

Roman entered the hut. "Not yet. We will find out soon. Where are the children?" Roman hoped they weren't going to the beach.

Adam tried not to frown. "Shawn and Heath are talking to try to see the horses. Hunter is waiting to check your wound. Shall we go to the hospital?" Anything was better than standing around waiting.

"Good. Maybe they will be lucky and Uncle's horses will be in the north pasture. Might as well, I hope he won't have to clean the wound again." Roman gave his back a shrug. He felt the bandage pull.

"Roman...they won't...kill him will they?" Adam asked as they left for the hospital.

Roman wanted to hold Adam's hand, but, refrained himself. "No, Adam. I promise, Kenny has orders to take him to Japan, alive."

"I'm glad for that. Sounds strange from me, considering. He could have killed Wade. I mean I just don't want...Oh, I don't know what I am trying to say. I just want to know what happened." Adam sighed as they walked.

Roman stopped under a large shade tree. He pulled Adam in for a hug. "It's alright, Adam. I can't imagine how you must feel right now, not knowing what happened to Wade. You can say and feel whatever and however you want. It is...a strange day." He let go of Adam with a smile.

"Thank you for standing by me. Roman, I really am sorry I ran away. I should have stood by you." Adam apologized again. His eyes filled with moisture.

Roman pulled Adam in once again and hugged him. "Don't say sorry again. I am not upset with you at all. Come on, let's get this bandaged changed." This time Roman took Adam by the hand. Side by side they walked to the hospital.

Hunter was at his desk. He read a book about natural medicines made from plants, roots and other things. Hunter found it very interesting.

"Ah, hello Doctor, Nurse. Time to change your bandage? Oh and before I forget, Shawn said the children are staying with us again tonight. We are aware of what is going on. We can keep them out of it. Of course, it is up to you, son. You could come stay with us. I don't want you to think we are trying to take Alex and Eliza from you. I haven't put this very well..." Hunter rubbed his face with his hands.

"Hunter, no, it's alright. I don't want them around all the … business that is going on. I am thankful to you, Shawn and Heath. My babies have been through enough. I am glad they have you to help protect them. This will soon be over and we can get back to our routine. Until I know what happened to Wade, I can barely take care of myself. So you just enjoy being grandparents and know how much I appreciate all of you. I love you all so much." Adam leaned over and hugged Hunter and kissed his cheek.

Hunter smiled with a bit of a flush. "You make me blush, even Shawn doesn't do that. I'm glad you understand, Adam. We only want what's best for you and the children. If it makes you feel better, they are missing you, very much. Shawn tried to explain that you have to study your nursing and need some quiet time. Eliza understood and she's been good at keeping Alex occupied. Well, it was better than telling the truth. So don't make Shawn a liar, study. Now, let's see to your wound, Doctor." Hunter marked his place in his book and stood.

The three men went into the main ward. Roman sat on a cot, while Hunter and Adam went to wash and sterilize their hands. Adam then gathered the materials to change Roman's bandage.

Adam gently removed the old bandage and showed it to Hunter. The old bandage was a bit wet with a yellowish color. Hunter frowned.

"Roman, I can't figure out why it is not closing. You've always healed so quickly before. Sorry, but I am going to clean and flush the wound again. I am also going to make a poultice. I've been reading up on plants. I am going to try yarrow root. Adam, you clean and flush out the wound while I get the poultice ready." Hunter gave his instructions and went to make the yarrow root poultice.

Adam bit his lip. "I am sorry, Roman. I know this will hurt." Adam picked up the water and alcohol mixture and began to pour it over Roman's wound.

Roman's muscles twitched and tensed. He remained silent, but his breath came fast and shallow. Adam stopped for a moment.

"Slow down and take deep breaths. I know it hurts. I will go as quick as I can, but I want to the wound clean." Adam spoke softly to Roman to help calm him.

Roman smiled at Adam and let out a few deep breaths. "Alright, go ahead. I'm ready." Roman's breaths now came slow and deep.

Adam continued to clean Roman's wound. Both their heads turned towards the window as a very faint, pain filled scream blew in with the breeze. Adam looked at Roman.

"Never heard a bird like that before." Adam went back to cleaning Roman's wound.

"We get all kinds of odd sea birds. Must be something new." Roman knew it wasn't a bird, but, there was no point in worrying Adam. Roman knew the scream had come from Lesnar. He didn't want to think about what had happened in the cave.

Hunter returned. If he'd heard the scream, he didn't let on. "Alright, let's see how this looks." He leaned in and took a close look at Roman's wound.

Adam stood back. He had confidence in his work. "A bit more sand dirt came out, but there wasn't much." He showed Hunter the dirty cloth.

"You did a fine job, Nurse Adam. Now, I will put the poultice in place. We will have to wrap around his chest, a regular bandage won't hold it in place." Hunter nodded for Adam to use the strips of cloth to bandage Roman's wound.

When Adam finished, Hunter grinned. "You did a perfect job, Adam. Looks like you've done this a hundred times. How does it feel, Roman." Hunter checked Adam's work. He found no flaws in the perfectly wrapped poultice.

"I did practice bandage wrapping on poor Jason a few times. Roman, is it too tight?" Adam felt proud of himself, he really did like being a nurse.

Roman stretched his arms across his chest, then over his head. "Feels fine. Good and secure. The poultice doesn't hurt like the paste. I hope it works. I am ready for a bath in the hot spring." He gave a laugh. Roman washed every day, but he still felt grimy, not being able to go to the hot spring once or twice a week.

"I hope it works too. Well that's it for now, Roman, Adam. I am going to see how the trade is going. I promised Jason I would help with the bills of lading. I know more of the shipping ports than Jason...for now. He will learn fast. Roman, I want you to stay with Adam. It's for medical reasons. I honestly don't know about yarrow root. It can cause an allergic reaction in one out of three hundred cases. I want you watched, just in case. Adam, allergic reaction can cause fever, severe itching and vomiting. Roman rest, it is the best thing. I have to say, it does worry me a bit that the wound hasn't started to close. Just try to stay as still as possible. What I mean is, no chores, lifting and the like. Adam I am counting on you as a nurse. Don't worry about Eliza and Alex, they are well looked after." Hunter firmly laid out his instructions. He then softened and hugged Adam as he spoke of the children.

"I won't worry. I miss my babies, but I won't worry. Also, don't you worry, I will watch after Roman. Come on, my patient, time for tea and bite to eat." Adam helped Roman to stand.

Roman chuckled and let Adam lead him out of the hospital. They headed back toward Adam's hut. Adam stopped and looked at Roman.

"I wonder what's...Roman...that wasn't a bird we heard was it? That was the scream of a man in pain, wasn't it?" Adam hazel eyes filled with deep concern.

Roman frowned. He reached up and caressed Adam's face as he spoke. "No, it wasn't a bird. Let's not think about it. Come on, I need a cup of tea." Adam gave a nod and let Roman take his hand and lead them to his hut.

All Adam could think about was Wade. Would he ever find out what happened to his dear, beloved husband?


	27. What Happened to Wade Barrett Part II

Roman finished off the last tomato and cheese sandwich Adam had made to go with their tea. They sat in the shade of Adam's front yard. Dean had brought over a couple of lounge chairs at Hunter's request. He wanted Roman to be comfortable and not lying on a blanket in the yard, where more dirt could get into Roman's cut.

Adam sipped his tea. "These chairs are nice. I wonder what I could trade to have two made?" The bamboo lounger chairs had thick cushions of lambs wool stuffed with goose down.

Roman smiled. "I will talk to cousin Jey. He is the one that makes them. Would you be willing to make a few lavalavas for him? Trinity usually does it, being his sister-in-law. I'm sure that would be a good trade for him.

Adam grinned "That sounds good. I can make a lavalava in one day. I'd be willing to make some for him, for two loungers. Who knows, maybe I can be a tailor, at least part time. Did you get enough to eat? I'm going to roast a chicken for supper. Shawn left one for me."

"Sounds good. Not to worry, I will talk to Jey. I feel so… lost. I should have Alex and Eliza up here with me, reading. I can't imagine how you must feel." Roman knew Adam was miserable and not about waiting for word from Kenny.

Adam shook his head with a smile. "You know me too well. I feel like half my soul is missing. But, I know my babies are better off with the Helmsley's right now. I am surprised Alex hasn't pitched a fit big enough for Shawn to bring him to me. Eliza is such a wise child. She must be doing a good job keeping Alex occupied. You really like my children, don't you?" Adam's brow arched at Roman.

Roman smiled at Adam. "Yes, I do. I like them very much. I love spending time with them. You and Wade have a lot to be proud of."

"I am proud. Argh! This pretending not to...I want to know what Lesnar is saying...if anything. It's been a long time since Captain Omega took him." Adam's voice was filled with frustration.

Roman reached over and gave Adam's arm a gentle squeeze. "Adam...not now, but after things get settled again, I have something I want to talk to you about. Something important..." He let his voice fade. Roman thought it was time to tell Adam how he felt...and find out if Adam had any feelings toward him.

Adam looked over at Roman. "Alright, but I can't think what could be so important that it has to wait. But, if that's what you want, I will wait." Adam's mind wasn't really on Roman, it was on Omega and Lesnar.

Neither Adam nor Roman had realized they'd fallen asleep in the warm sun and soft breeze. Roman woke first when his subconscious mind realized someone was in the yard.

Kenny Omega stood there, looking as prim and proper as when he'd left. "Hello there, sleepy head." He addressed Roman as the Samoan became more alert.

Roman sat up. "So, any news for Adam?" He looked over at the still sleeping blond.

Kenny nodded. "Yes, there is..." He indicated for Roman to wake Adam. Kenny's expression was neutral.

Roman leaned over to Adam. He gently caressed Adam's face. "Adam, wake up. Captain Omega is here. He has news for you." He spoke softly.

Adam smacked his lips and blinked his eyes a few times, something kept landing on his cheek. His hazel eyes finally stayed opened. He saw Roman.

"Oh…I didn't mean to fall asleep. You weren't talking to me were you?" Adam roused himself a bit more.

Roman chuckled. "No, I fell asleep as well. Adam, Kenny is here, he has news for you."

Adam immediately snapped to full alertness. He looked over and saw Captain Omega. "Well?" Adam's entire face arched in question.

Kenny sat at the foot of Roman's lounger. "Do you want me to tell you or do you want to hear it from Lesnar?" His brow arched as well.

Adam looked over at Roman. He needed to know what to do. Roman knew what Adam silently asked, but it was up to Adam.

"It's your choice, Adam. Either way, you will know what happened." Roman gave Adam a smile, with a slight shrug.

Adam decided. "I want to hear it from Lesnar. I want him to tell me what happened." He wanted to hear it directly from the guilty party.

Kenny stood. "Alright. I will go get him. Just be warned...he is not in great shape...he really didn't want to talk. It was not a pleasant time. I will be back shortly." Kenny left the yard and went to fetch Brock Lesnar.

Adam suddenly began to tremble like he was freezing cold. Roman got out of his lounger and went to Adam. He pulled the blond into his arms and held him close.

"It will be alright, Adam. Remember, no matter what, Wade loved you and the children. Nothing can ever change that. You loved him and nothing can ever take that. You are not alone, you have your family, friends...and me." Roman spoke soft words of encouragement to the shivering blond. He kept Adam close.

Adam clung to Roman. "I don't know why...I am trembling. Thank you…for being...here." Adam could barely speak. The shivers grew even worse as they heard Captain Omega and his company drawing near.

"I will always be here for you. You're nervous about what he is going to say. I'd be trembling too if I were in your place. Would you like me to find Jason? Some things are more important than a trade." Roman would do whatever Adam wanted.

Adam shook his head. "No. Jason has..."

"Jason has what? There is nothing more important that being here with you right now. Heath can handle the trade, he is very smart." Jason sat at the foot of Adam's lounger.

Adam smiled as best he could. "I should have known you'd be here. Thank you, my brother." He was glad Jason had come without being asked.

"Nothing is more important right now. Ah, here they come." Jason nodded toward the approaching group. They moved at a snails pace.

Roman let Adam sit up, the blond still trembled, but not as hard. "Jason, you are good man. I was about to go find you myself..." Roman stopped talking. Omega's men had finally gotten to Adam's corner lot yard.

Brock Lesnar could barely walk, and had to be supported by two of Omega's men. Ibushi walked one step behind Captain Omega and Inoki walked one step behind Ibushi.

When they got to where Adam sat, the two men with Lesnar, pushed the man down onto his knees. There were no marks of any kind on Lesnar, but it was obvious he had been to hell and back; more than once.

The pain on Lesnar's face and his eyes was almost unbearable to look at; almost.

Omega leaned over and placed his hands on his knees. He got in Lesnar's face. "Now, be a good boy and tell Lord Barrett exactly what you told me. If you don't, Lieutenant Ibushi will be more than happy to help you."

A bead of sweat broke out over Lesnar's forehead. He kept his eyes down. "I'll talk, I'll talk..." Lesnar's voice arid and filled with pain.

Kenny patted Lesnar on the head. "Good boy. Now… start talking." He spoke to Lesnar like he was a puppy in training.

"Can...water...please...oh God please…water..." Lesnar's voice was harsh, cracked and dry. He looked up at Adam and begged with his eyes.

For a moment, Adam pitied Lesnar. The man looked utterly broken and quite pathetic. "Yes, I will get you some water." Adam started to get up, but Kenny stopped him.

Knee gave Kota a nod. Kota Ibushi went to stand in front of Lesnar. The man on his knees recoiled, and put his hands up.

Ibushi removed a leather encased flask from his waistband and uncorked it. "It water, drink." He held out the flask for Lesnar.

Lesnar reached for the flask and took it. His hands shook so much he could barely manage to hold the flask to his lips. Lesnar drank with eager thirst, grateful it was just water. He let out a whimper when Ibushi took the flask out of his hands, corked it and hung it back on his waistband.

"Enough. You talk." Kota Ibushi spoke harshly to Lesnar. He moved back to his place behind Captain Omega.

Adam, Jason and Roman all looked at Lesnar. Both Jason and Roman had anger in their eyes while Adam's eyes were filled with anxiousness. He wanted answers, to Adam, enough was enough.

Lesnar cleared his throat. "It was after the storm. We had sailed into a field of debris. The seas were still very rough. Captain Heyman spotted the crate and decided to pull it up. He and the crew were occupied with the crate on the port side. I scanned the starboard side...I saw something that looked odd. It looked like a man on a large piece of wood, but I couldn't really tell. The sky was still dark with storm clouds, and there was a heavy misty fog..." He had to pause to swallow, it was still hard to talk.

Adam now sat on the edge of his lounge chair, Roman behind him, Jason by his side. "Was it Wade? Was he alive? Tell me!" Adam's eyes bore into Lesnar.

Lesnar still kept his head down. He didn't want to see the desperation in Adam's eyes. "I didn't know it then, but yes, now I know it was him. Everyone else was busy, so I decided to see if it was a man. The waves blew and moved the plank close enough for me to use a rope and hook to pull him in. it took a lot of effort, but I got it hooked. I pulled the plank up with the starboard wench..." Lesnar had to pause again. It was almost as if he strained to once again turn the wench.

After a few deep breaths, Lesnar continued. "I tied the ropes securely. I then saw it was indeed a man. I thought he was dead, but he took a gulp of air and coughed up a lung full of water, debris…and...blood…" Lesnar once again had to stop. Ibushi stepped up again and graciously gave Brock the flask of water. As the thankful man drank, Adam's tears fell.

"He was alive. Wade was still alive...my husband was still alive...did he say anything? What happened? Tell me...oh dear God...tell me!" Adam was in near hysterics.

Roman wrapped his arms around Adam and Jason took his brother's hand and held on. Adam took comfort from his friend and his brother as the tears rained from his eyes.

Lesnar finished drinking with a hard swallow. Kota took the flask and stood back again. The man was satisfied. So far the words Lesnar spoke were the same as those in the cave. Amazing what a piece of sharp bamboo could make a man do, when pressed into the right places. Kota Ibushi knew those places...very, very well.

Lesnar was able to continue. "I wasn't…he did speak, but he never opened his eyes. He opened his mouth, more water, dirt and blood came out. He said...Adam...I...love...you. He could barely say the words...it was like he was drowning. I then saw the flash of the gold watch chain. Greed over took my mind. I pulled on the chain. I guess he wanted to protect it, it was very deep in his pocket. When I finally had it, I saw it was in perfect condition. I put it in my own pocket..." He was interrupted by Adam's cries.

"What about Wade? Did you help him? Did he say anything else?" Adam plead for all the information he could get, desperately.

Lesnar finally lifted his head and looked at Adam. "There was nothing I could do...he was drowning...dying. He was in terrible pain...I...I..." For the first time in his entire life, a tear fell from the eye of Brock Lesnar.

Adam stood and got in Lesnar's face. "You did what? Why didn't you even try to help him? What did you do? Tell me! _NOW_!"

Roman and Jason both stood. It was Roman who pulled Adam back to sit again. Neither he or Jason wanted Adam to do something stupid.

Lesnar continued. "There was nothing that _could_ have been done for him. _Nothing_. I...just...pushed him off the plank...he fell into the ocean...it quickly claimed him. That is what happened. I would say the same to God Himself. He was already as good as dead...I never told anyone what happened. Heyman is innocent in this." Brock finished, his whole body wilted.

"You...killed him...you really did kill him. Now, I am going to kill _you_!" Adam moved quickly. He suddenly had Roman's knife in his hand, ready to plunge it into the very heart of Brock Lesnar.

Roman caught Adam around the waist, as Kenny Omega grabbed the wrist of Adam's hand that held the knife. Roman and Kenny had the same thing in mind, but for different reasons. Roman didn't want Adam to have to live with killing someone, and Kenny wanted to protect his bounty.

"Lord Barrett, don't! As horrible as it was, Lesnar actually did the right thing for your husband. I've seen it, we call it death by dry drowning. Your husband's lungs were filled with sea water and probably small splinters of wood. He had to be in tremendous pain. Like it or not, Lesnar did the merciful thing in letting Lord Barrett drown. His last words were of you. I can't imagine how you feel, but at least now you know. He is at peace, Adam, not suffering." Kenny tried to comfort Adam, but he knew the blond didn't really hear.

Adam's now empty hands curled like claws, his lips twisted into a snarl. "You just...pushed him off into the water! You could have at least buried him! You killed him!" His words came out in a low, deep animalistic growl.

"He was already as good as dead. Can't you understand? We couldn't take a body on the ship. We had no idea how long before we would reach land. A body rots and makes everyone sick…." Brock tried to explain that he'd really done the best thing.

Roman turned Adam to face him. "Come, you need to talk to someone. Kenny, thank you." He gave his friend a nod. He then crooked his finger for Jason to follow.

Kenny Omega watched as Adam was led away. He looked down at Lesnar. "Come on, back to your hut. We sail in the morning. Maybe next time, you will just talk. It would have been so much easier. Inoki, bring him." Captain Omega left Adam's yard as well and headed back toward Lesnar's hut. Why did things have to be so complicated?

With Adam between them, Roman and Jason managed to get Adam to the hospital. They took Adam into the small bedroom Roman used. Somehow, Jason convinced his brother to lay down. Roman went to get some medicine to help Adam relax. The blond was so tense, Roman feared for Adam's blood pressure and heart. Adam had also begun to uncontrollably shiver again.

Jason sat on the edge of the bed and held Adam's hand. His brother actually looked ill, like he did when Adam had a bad cold or other illness.

Adam looked up at his brother. "He just let Wade die. Pushed him off the plank like he was...rubbish. How could he have done that? Maybe they could have helped Wade. Maybe he wouldn't have died. Why Jason? Why didn't he even _try_ to help Wade? Why? Oh, why?" Adam's tears began again and his shivers grew worse.

Jason got a blanket from the chest at the foot of the bed. He covered his brother and tucked him in. Jason was very worried. It was almost as if Adam's spirit had just died with the news about Wade. He sat back down on the bed. Jason caressed Adam's brow with one hand and held Adam's hand with the other.

"It will be alright, little brother. Take comfort that his last thought was of you. He loved you, through everything." Jason tried to say the right thing, but, what was the right thing?

"The last thing he said...before he was pushed into the ocean...like...oh Wade..." Adam's heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces, and those million pieces each shattered into a million more. He turned so his back was to Jason.

Jason knew his little brother. Adam was beyond any reason at the moment. All he could really do was be there. When he went to rub Adam's back, Adam shrugged away. Jason sighed. It had been a long, long time since Adam had been this bad.

Roman came into the room. Jason gave a shake of his head. "He's shattered." Jason mouthed silently to the Samoan.

Roman held a cup of hot liquid. He knew he'd have to be firm, as a doctor, but Adam needed the calming medicine. Jason got up so Roman could sit down on the bed.

"Adam, you need to drink this. It will make you feel better, stop the shivers. Doctor's orders, Nurse." Roman spoke firmly. When he put his hand on Adam's shoulder, he didn't allow the blond's shrug to move it.

"Don't want it, don't need it. He didn't even try to save Wade. Just pushed him of...to...to..." Adam's words were replaced by muffled sobs. Sobs of anger more than sadness.

Roman's grip on Adam's shoulder was firm. "Adam, this gets bitter when it is cold. Drink it now and we will leave you alone, I promise. Otherwise, we will stay here and nag you till you take your medicine." He spoke as a doctor, not as a friend. It was necessary tough love.

Adam sighed. He sat up and drank the cup of warm liquid. His hazel eyes glared at Roman and Jason. "I took it, now, leave me alone." He laid down and turned his back once again on his brother and his friend.

With the empty cup in his hand, Roman stood. "We will be around if you need us." He nodded for Jason to follow him.

Jason looked over at Adam. "I love you, Addy. I will be here if you need me." He followed Roman out of the room.

Once they were in the main part of the hospital, Roman spoke in a low voice. "He will sleep for a couple of hours. I didn't make the mixture that strong. Just enough for him to calm and rest. I hope Hunter will be able to explain it better. Wade would not have lived. I hate, absolutely hate what happened to Wade, but everything Lesnar said was right. You can't keep a corpse on board a ship."

Jason nodded. "I understand that, I do. Luke told me about it. When someone dies on board ship, they have an immediate burial at sea, as he called it. Adam will understand, eventually, I hope. At least Lesnar didn't kill him as in…murder...he may have been a bastard, but he did the right thing, didn't he?" He looked to the Doctor in training for help.

"Yes, Jason. He did. I am surprised Wade was even able to speak. By the description, Wade had to be in terrible pain. Hunter will explain it. Say, you have time, go back to your trade. Get it done, I want everyone off the island. There has been enough upset." Roman spoke with a deep sigh.

Jason also sighed. "Yes, I might as well. Your father is going to help with the cargo, by sending out your small boats. If we are lucky, they can leave in the morning. Send for me if Adam wants me. I will also spend some time with Eliza and Alex. Adam has to pull together; for them. Roman, thank you. Adam needs to know how you really feel about him. Help him heal. I want my fun loving, wonderful little brother back." He looked at Roman, his blue eyes filled with hope.

Roman smiled. "I told him earlier, once things are settled, I want to talk to him. I'll try, Jason. Adam and the children are fast becoming my world. I want to build a life with them one day."

Jason gave Roman a pat on the shoulder. "I hope you can. You'd be a good brother-in-law. Adam can be very stubborn, but when he learns how you feel about...well… just call me when he wakes up. Thank you, Roman." The pat turned into a hug as Jason embraced Roman.

Roman smiled and returned the hug. "I will, don't worry. I won't leave him." Jason gave a nod and left the hospital. There was nothing he could do while Adam slept and Jason knew Roman would be there.

Roman knew Jason would send Hunter, so he went into his room. He smiled, Adam was sound asleep, on his side, and faced away from the door. Roman picked up his anatomy text book from his desk and took it to the window seat to read, and to watch over Adam.

Roman settled on the wide, comfortable window seat. He looked over at Adam. It was just like the first few days of Adam's arrival on the island. Roman knew even then, Adam was special.

He couldn't imagine how Adam must feel. Oh, Roman knew the loss of his dear sweet little sister, Malia but that was not the same as losing a spouse. Roman knew that was why he could and would never ask Adam to take Wade out of his heart. His dearest hope was that Adam would make room in his heart for both himself and Wade. Roman would happily share the space in Adam's heart and soul.

Roman opened his book and began to read. The warm sun soaked into Roman and helped him relax. The bandaged wound bothered him a bit. The yarrow root poultice itched a bit, but not to the point of distraction. Roman knew that the slight itch was a sign that the medicine worked.

Jason got to the village center. Hunter had finished with the bills of lading. "They are all real and legal goods, from real shipping companies. I'd agree with the trade as it stands. Chief Sika has begun to have our trade goods packed. McMahon and his crew have gone out to their ship to ready their goods. Any news about the other situation?" Hunter filled Jason in on the current status of the trade with McMahon.

"Good. I want it done as quickly as possible. Get everyone off the island by tomorrow; if possible. Oh yes, there is news and we need your help with Adam." Jason spoke directly into Hunter's ear. Everyone else didn't need to know about Wade. That was up to Adam.

Hunter sat at a table with several villagers involved in the trade. He looked at the others. "We are done for now. Go help with the lading and remember, write everything down. I am needed at the hospital." He nodded to the leader of the village traders. The man returned the nod.

Hunter and Jason started walking towards the hospital. As they walked Jason relayed the incident with Wade, word for word as Lesnar had told it to Adam.

"...so, Roman thinks Adam will listen and believe you..." Jason stopped walking. He looked at the older man. "Roman is right, isn't he? Wade would have died?" His eyes were filled with question and angst for Adam.

Hunter laid a fatherly hand on Jason's shoulder. "As loathsome as Lesnar's actions sounded, he did the right thing. Both Roman and Lesnar are also right about keeping a deceased person on board a ship. If Adam won't listen, he is going to be…I just have to make him understand." Hunter had a bit of worry in his voice. Would Adam listen to him? Both men stood in place, not quite ready to move onward.

Jason looked at Hunter. "Maybe we need Shawn. Are they back yet?"

Hunter nodded. "Yes, they got to see the horses. Alex was thrilled. Come with me and we will get Shawn. Listen, you stay with Heath. Alex and Eliza need their uncle Bird. Adam would be glad to know you're with with them. I also think, my son could cheer you up a bit. Let us take care of Adam." He spoke like a parent.

Jason gave Hunter a soft smile. "Thank you. I would love to be with the children...and Heath. Adam will need me more later. He will be glad to know I am with the children. I hope." Together, Jason and Hunter headed for the Helmsley family hut.

Adam slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, unsure for a moment where he was. When he saw a sleeping Roman sitting on the window sill, it came back to him, in way to vivid of a memory. He rolled over to face the door, his back to Roman. Adam buried his face in the pillow and let the tears flow. The image of Wade sinking to the bottom of the ocean played over and over in his mind.

Before he could even think about it, Adam found himself wrapped in Roman's arms. "Let it all out, Adam. It is a terrible thing that happened. Cling to the fact that he loved you. The image of your beautiful face was the last thing he thought of, your love was the last thing he felt. You have the right to cry for him, but remember, you have his children and they need their sweet poppa. We are all here for you. You are not alone." Roman held Adam tightly and spoke softly.

Adam turned to face Roman. He buried himself in Roman's strong arms. Adam needed to just...feel. The actions of Brock Lesnar had made him numb, so cold and so numb.

Eliza and Alex had been very happy when uncle Jason came to see them. Heath was also pleased to see Jason. He could tell something had happened, but knew it couldn't be talked about in front of the children. Hunter took Shawn into their bedroom. A few minutes later they emerged.

Shawn and Hunter walked, hand in hand toward the hospital. Shawn stopped in his tracks. He looked at his husband.

"Hunter, my love, you'd better tell me exactly what happened. I will need to pray about what to say to Adam. It must be bad, Jason looked so stricken." Shawn still held Hunter's hand as his turquoise eyes searched for answers.

Hunter nodded with a sigh. He led Shawn to a grassy area under a shade tree. The couple sat down and Hunter told Shawn exactly what Jason had told him.

Back at the hospital, Roman had managed to get Adam to drink a cup of ginger root tea. "Feeling warmer now?" Roman asked in a worried tone. He sat cross legged on the bed with Adam.

Adam gave a slight nod. "Yes, a bit. This helps. Thank you. Roman, why are you so good to me? I am such a mess. I wouldn't put up with me." He tried to laugh, but it was more of a whimper.

Roman reached out and brushed a strand of blond hair from Adam's face and tucked it behind his ear. "You are not a mess. You are a man who got some very unpleasant news about his husband. You are allowed to feel how you feel. Adam, you have been through so much, in a short span of time. I think being a bit of a mess is alright. But, remember, you're here, your children are here, your brother is here, Seth, Dean and Braun are here. Your new friends like the Helmsley's and I are here. We need you as much as you need us." He reached over and gave Adam's knee a pat.

Adam swallowed his sip of tea. "I just can't understand why he didn't even try to help Wade. You can't tell me it was certain that Wade was dying. They could have taken him to Fiji, gotten him a doctor. Instead he just pushed my husband into the ocean. Lesnar murdered Wade. I hope this client of Captain Omega's kills Lesnar. In Canada, he would have been hanged… it's what… he...no… what he really deserves is to be tossed into the ocean. Let Wade's ghost deal with him." It was the most bitter tone Roman had ever heard Adam use.

Roman sighed internally. If Adam would only listen, but it was useless to try again. He slid off the bed, and took Adam's empty tea cup.

"I will make you another cup. Are you hungry, mata aulelei?" Roman asked with a warm smile.

Adam tried another laugh, but still failed. "I will find out what that means one day. Yes, to the tea, please, no to the food. I would just throw it back up. All I see is...no...no food." Adam seemed to pale a bit at even talking about food.

Roman went to make Adam a fresh cup of tea. As he waited for the kettle to boil, Shawn and Hunter arrived at the hospital. Roman almost wilted with relief. He nodded towards his room.

"Don't worry, son. We will make him understand. Bring us all a cup, will you please? This may take awhile." Shawn gave Roman a smile and a fatherly pat on the back.

Hunter spoke up. "Like Shawn said, we will do our best. Jason and Heath are with the children. Heath will bring some food later. It will take the time it takes." He too gave Roman's back a pat.

Roman grinned. "Tea on the make. Thank you for coming. You two could be the only ones Adam might listen to. He is convinced Wade would have lived."

Shawn and Hunter paused at the door to Roman's room, and looked at each other. "Together". Both men spoke at the same time. With deep breaths, Hunter opened the door.

Would the Helmsley's be able to help, or was Adam finally to far around the twist to ever be the same?


	28. Untwisting the Twisted

Shawn and Hunter entered Roman's room at the hospital. They found Adam sitting on the window seat, staring out toward the ocean, visible through the trees.

"Adam, son?" Shawn spoke softly as he sat at the other end of the window seat. Adam hadn't flinched a muscle.

However, Adam did speak. "He pushed Wade into the ocean, like he was just a piece of garbage." His voice was flat and emotionless.

Hunter took a seat on the bed. He looked at Shawn, deep lines of worry etched on his face. "Adam, do you trust me?" He started off slowly.

Without looking at Hunter, Adam replied. "You know I do, or you wouldn't be near my children. But, you can not convince me what was Lesnar did was right. Did you see Wade? No, you didn't. Maybe he could have been saved. You don't know." Adam's voice was still flat. It was if he had given up.

"I, well, both Shawn and I thank you for that trust. It takes a lot of trust to let someone keep your children over night. Adam, will you listen to me, about Wade?" Hunter was still unsure. Did he push the matter or not?

Adam still looked out of the window. "You're going to tell me what Captain Omega said, you're going to tell me what Roman said. Wade was in pain and dying. Nothing could have saved him. How do you really know? Unless you were there and saw him, how can you really know?" His hand flashed quickly as he brushed a tear from his cheek.

"Because, as a Doctor, I _do_ know. You are right, I didn't see Wade, but I have seen a dry drowning, more than once. Jason told me what Lesnar told you. Adam, there is nothing, absolutely nothing that any Doctor could have done. Would you have wanted him to suffer? The pain is incredible, you can't breathe. His lungs were filled with water and blood. Silt from the ocean clogged his breathing. He used what little air he had left to speak of you. I can let you read about dry drowning. Maybe you would believe a book?" Hunter spoke like a Doctor, he wanted Adam to know he was serious.

"I do believe you, I do. But how do you know that is what was wrong with Wade? Maybe he just had broken ribs, that can cause internal bleeding. He had to have gotten on that plank of wood somehow. Maybe he hurt himself. And even if he was dying, they could have brought him on board and tried. They could have given him a real burial." Adam brushed at another tear.

Hunter and Shawn exchanged a glance. Shawn gave his husband a smile of encouragement. Hunter nodded with a heartfelt smile and responded.

"Didn't Lesnar say there was water and dirt with the blood? That only comes from the lungs. Do you know what a deceased body on a ship could do? It can cause severe illness and even more death. Adam, that's why when someone dies aboard ship, they bury them at sea. Adam, believe it or not, he did the right thing." Hunter braced himself for Adam's explosion.

The explosion never came. Instead, Adam jumped out of the window. He landed easily as it was only two feet off the ground. Adam was gone from sight before Shawn could move.

"I will find him, Hunter. I have a feeling he is headed for the cemetery. Oh Hunter, he is so...twisted about what happened. I don't know if we can ever convince him Lesnar did the right thing. You and Roman have your tea. I will try to bring Adam back." Shawn gave Hunter a kiss, then jumped out the window himself.

Hunter gave a chuckle. His Shawn was still full of surprises. Hunter turned when Roman lightly kicked at the door. The physician went to the door and opened it, Roman's hands were filled with the tea tray.

"They flew out the window…" Hunter gave a bit of a laugh as Roman had a confused look on his face as he set the tray on his desk.

"What?" Roman asked as he went to the window and looked out. Neither Adam nor Shawn were in sight.

Hunter poured himself a cup of tea. "Adam...didn't want to hear me. He jumped out of the window, Shawn followed him. Shawn was fairly sure Adam headed for the cemetery. He said for us to have tea and he would try to bring Adam back. Adam is so twisted and conflicted."

Roman poured himself a cup of tea and sat on the window seat. "I think he refuses to admit Lesnar did what was best...in the end. I do feel he could have had a bit of compassion about it. Said a prayer for Wade or something."

"Agreed." Hunter stated as he too sat on the window sill. "Think Lesnar stealing Wade's watch has a lot to do with it. How can someone who would steal in one minute, then do good in the next? I suppose it is no wonder Adam is a bit twisted and conflicted." He sipped his tea with a sigh.

Adam headed for the one place he could find absolute peace; the cemetery. He went right to the quiet corner where Wade's plaque hung on the wall. He sat down on the bench that had been placed across from the plaque.

"Wade, my love. I am so sorry. I now know what happened. He didn't even try to help you. If only I had been there, I could have helped you. I would have had least made sure you had a proper burial. Wade...I need you...I need you to tell me what to do. I feel like I am just stumbling since I lost you. I start to think I am alright, then, I trip and fall again. I'm glad the children spend so much time away from me. Maybe I should just let Shawn and Hunter have the children while I go live in the jungle." Adam sighed. He didn't have any tears left or he would have cried.

"You will _not_ live in the jungle and we will _not_ take your children to raise. Adam, everyone stumbles, but when and if you do fall, you have people who will pick you up. Sometimes, someone will even catch you before you fall." Shawn spoke sternly as he sat down next to Adam.

Adam felt not much older than Alex. "I am just so… I don't know what. Why can't anyone understand...Wade was just tossed away like...like… food for the fish! I need him, Shawn! I said it when I first knew he was gone, and I still say it now, I can not function without him." He looked at Shawn with utter desperation.

"Yes, you can and you have. You are a wonderful poppa, and are doing a fantastic job with your children. You're studying to be a nurse, and you are miles ahead of where you should be. Adam, I know why you are so conflicted. Why you refuse to listen to Hunter and Roman. You do too, if you think about it." Shawn remained firm as he looked at Adam. Adam had to figure things out for himself.

Adam looked over at Wade's plaque, and pulled out Wade's pocket watch. He rubbed the gold object gently in his fingers.

"You are wondering, how could a man steal from Wade, then in his next breath, push Wade into the ocean, out of mercy for his pain and suffering. It makes it difficult for you to hate Lesnar, and you feel guilty if you don't hate him. I'd be conflicted too, until I realized, it isn't about..." Shawn was interrupted by Adam.

"Lesnar. It is about Wade. I know Hunter and Roman were right. I _have_ read about dry drowning...I know Wade was dying...but to just..." Adam's lip trembled as he tried to find the reason in Lesnar's actions.

Shawn let a small smile play over his lips, Adam was making a slow turn. "He could have been a bit more compassionate about it?" His brow arched as he looked at Adam.

Adam felt the tears again, as one rolled down his cheek. "Yes. Wade deserved much better...so much better. Wade deserved a funeral in the biggest church in Toronto. The Queen will never know what happened. Wade deserves to be honored in Parliament. I've failed him in so many ways." He let out a long, deep sigh as a few more tears rolled down his cheeks.

Shawn could feel Adam's pain. He too wished he could better communicate with the church back in Boston, to get things they needed so badly, like Bibles and prayer books. "I do understand. I often wish I could write to the Missionary Office back in Boston. Wait, Adam. I have an idea. I am sure Captain Omega would get a letter to a packet ship. It might take a long while, but I am sure, eventually, the Queen would get the letter. You can only ask." Shawn hoped the idea might get Adam to concentrate on something else.

Adam looked at Wade's plaque, then the beautiful gold watch. "He deserves to be recognized by the Queen. She needs to know Wade died in service to her. At least I would have done something, to make sure Wade isn't forgotten at the bottom of the ocean. I hope I have time to write a proper letter...but...oh...I have no stationary. So many things I always took for granted to be there are now almost priceless." He had a flash of hope, but again, Adam had stumbled, or so he thought.

"I have some stationary and envelopes, sealing wax and the ink to write with. I always travel with my lap writing desk, fully stocked. Come on, you can write it at Roman's desk at the hospital, with a nice hot cup of tea. Hunter and Roman can talk to Captain Omega. And Adam?" Shawn gently took Adam's chin and required the blond to look him in the eyes. Adam did as requested.

"You have done your best. You have this beautiful plaque for Wade. A peaceful place to come talk to him. Wade Barrett isn't a body on the ocean floor, he is a spirit that lives on in Elizabeth, Alexander and you. You three are his legacy. Wade couldn't ask for any more than that. You, my dear child of God, have so much to live for and be proud of. Do it for yourself and the children...and for Wade. Remember, you may stumble and even fall, but, there will be someone to pick you up. We love you three like our own. You can always come to Hunter and I, for anything, any time day or night. Get it into that head of yours, we are all behind you." Shawn spoke firmly, but with love. Adam had to understand.

Adam took a moment to let all of Shawn's words sink in. "They are his legacy, aren't they. There is so much of Wade in each of them, but especially Eliza. We do have this beautiful place to come visit him. I do thank you for that. Let's go. If I have a letter to write, I need to do it now. Lesnar doesn't matter anymore. I have the watch and Wade, forever." He managed a real smile. He leaned over and hugged Shawn.

Shawn hugged Adam tightly in return. "You are a good man, Adam. Wade is proud of you and so am I. Let's go write a letter. Well, you write, I will make sure you are not disturbed. I know you don't have all the answers, Adam, but, no one does. We all go through life with blinders on. You need to stay focused on raising those two delightful monkeys and being the best nurse you can be. That is what Wade would have wanted, and what he would do he if he were here. You will be fine. You have heard it before, and will again, I am sure. You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for..." Shawn stopped. He and Adam had begun to walk back to the hospital.

"Adam! Pastor Helmsley! Out for a stroll on this lovely afternoon?" Captain Kenny Omega walked like he had not a care in the world. He'd removed his jacket and his shirt was mostly unbuttoned. Kota Ibushi walked behind his Captain in full, pulled together, uniform.

"Captain, Lieutenant. Captain, I wonder. If I wrote a letter, would you see that it gets on a packet ship?" Adam to the initiative to ask, as long as Kenny was there.

Kenny gave a slight bow. "It would be my great pleasure and honor. You will need to write quickly, we sail in the morning. We will be leaving Anoa'i Village for Maivia Village in three or four hours. We will be sleeping on board Kirby's Bounty, ready to catch the first winds of daylight." He sounded very happy.

Shawn smiled. "Thank you, Captain. Adam, I will go fetch my writing desk. Go on to the hospital and have your tea, think about your letter to the Queen." He hurried off toward his hut.

"I will walk with you, if you don't mind. A letter to Queen Victoria? I will make damn sure it gets on the fastest ship I can find. Adam, I am sorry about Lord Barrett, but I am very glad you have the watch." Kenny spoke softly as he and Adam continued toward the hospital. Kota followed behind in utter silence.

Adam gave a slight sigh. "I am happy that I have the watch. I will never understand Lesnar's actions, but, I will live with them. The Queen needs to know what happened. Wade deserves to be honored and remembered for what he did. Maybe, one day, I will find out what she said. It will be enough for me to know she knows. Thank you for taking the letter. Oh, and please, don't let anyone read it." Adam stopped as they got to the hospital. He smiled at Kenny.

"I'd do anything to see that smile on your face. Go write your letter, I promise not to leave for Maivia Village without it. I would like to leave in four hours." Kenny opened the door for Adam.

"Thank you again, Captain. I will get the letter to you as soon as I can. I know exactly what I want to say, for the most part." Adam stepped inside the hospital.

Kenny gave a slight bow. "Pleased to be at your service. You will find me at Lesnar's hut. We don't want to lose him now. Good luck with your letter. See you in a few hours." Both Omega and Ibushi bowed to Adam. They then headed back toward the main part of the village.

Roman and Hunter both smiled when Adam came into Roman's room. "I am going to write a letter to the Queen. She needs to know what happened. Captain Omega will send it for me..." Adam paused. He sat on the bed and faced the two men who sat on the window seat.

"I want you both to know, I know there was nothing that could have helped Wade. It was Lesnar that had me so twisted, still does. I will never understand him, but, it does not matter. Wade is at peace. Shawn made me remember, that our children are Wade's legacy. It's just… I can't...how he could steal in one breath and be merciful with the next. I really can't take much more. Is there still a cup of tea?" Adam ran his fingers through his cascade of long blond hair.

Roman got up. "Fresh tea in a minute. I was about to make another pot. I think the letter is a good idea. The Queen does need to know. Wade would be very proud of you." He gave Adam a smile. Roman took the tea tray and went to make more.

"You're a good man, Adam. I'd be just as confused about Lesnar's actions. Maybe Shawn is right after all. He always says even the most vicious man can have a bit of good. I don't know. Adam, we are always here for you. You've become like a son to us, both you and Jason. And of course, it goes without saying, how we feel about Alex and Eliza. You write that letter and sing Wade's praises to the Queen." Hunter stood as did Adam. The two hugged. Adam took great comfort in the fatherly embrace.

Shawn and Roman came into the room together. Roman set the tray on the bed. Shawn put his lap writing desk on the desk in the room.

The lap writing desk was made of walnut wood. The top was as smooth as glass and made the perfect writing surface. The top lifted. In a storage area under the top were pieces of fine vellum writing paper and envelopes that matched. In one of two smaller drawers was a spoon and a stick of sealing way. There was also some red ribbon to add to the seal. In the other small drawer was a pearl handled quill pen and a bottle of night black ink. The desk was beautiful in its simplicity.

Shawn lovingly caressed the smooth, dark wood. "Use what you need. I'm glad it can serve such a wonderful and noble purpose. Hunter gave it to me for our first Christmas. We will leave you to it, and make sure you aren't disturbed. Write what is in your heart, write it for Wade." He gave Adam the small key that unlocked the drawers and top of the portable desk.

Adam fingered the desk. "It is beautiful. I suppose mine is at the bottom of the ocean. It wasn't as nice as this. Thank you, Shawn. I will try not to use too much, but I have a lot to say." He sat down at the desk. He was anxious to get started.

Roman set a steaming hot cup of tea on the bigger desk. "Good luck. Do it for Wade." He kissed Adam's cheek for luck.

Shawn, Hunter and Roman left Adam to write his letter. Adam opened the writing desk. He took out a few sheets of the paper, the pen and ink. He pulled the cork from the ink bottle and dipped the nib of the pen into it. He took a sip of tea and began to write.

Adam was blessed with beautiful handwriting. Even though the pen flew across the paper, the writing was perfect. His hand could hardly keep up with his thoughts.

Adam Barrett wrote about everything that had happened. However, he did not mention Brock Lesnar or Captain Kenny Omega. He just stated that Wade was lost during the storm that shipwrecked them.

"… _In conclusion, Ma'am, all I ask is that Lord Wade Stuart Alexander Bennett Barrett gets the farewell he so richly deserves. He was your good, faithful and obedient servant. I also remain your good, faithful, and obedient servant, Lord Adam Joseph Copeland-Barrett."_ Two and half hours had passed, but Adam had finished.

Adam lit the end of the wax with the fat lamp he'd lit. He let a puddle of the red wax melt into the spoon. He poured a small amount of wax next to his signature. He pressed his sapphire ring into it. The sapphire made a unique design and he'd used it as his seal ever since he'd married Wade. It was officially listed in the Royal Book of Seals. A book that had examples of all the titled gentry who were subjects of the Monarchy of Great Britain, Canada, Australia and all the Commonwealth. It was actually several volumes, but Adam's was listed there.

Adam then cut a piece of the ribbon just long enough to wrap around the envelope. He put the letter in the envelope, that was addressed to Queen Victoria. He wrapped it with the ribbon, then sealed the two ribbon ends with a large puddle of red wax. Once again he pressed his ring into the wax. Adam's letter was sealed and ready to hand to Captain Kenny Omega.

Adam poured himself another cup of tea. He stood and stretched. He then took his cup of tea and sat on the widow seat. He sighed deeply. He let his thoughts drift to Wade as his mind spoke to his lost spouse.

" _Wade, I have done what I could, to make sure the Queen knows what you gave up for her...what we all gave up. I won't tell the children what Lesnar did...perhaps one day, when Alex decides to ask about the watch, but till then, no need to upset them. Wade, now that I know what really happened, I have to move on. Raise our children the best I can. Don't abandon me, Wade. I still need you...so very much."_ Adam sighed and sipped his tea.

Adam turned when a light knock echoed on the door. How much time had passed? "Come in." Adam called out as another light knock rang out.

Adam beamed as little Alex toddled into the room, followed by Eliza. Adam got up and knelt down. His arms filled with his children.

"Missed you, poppa. Wove you." Alex exclaimed as he kissed Adam's face several times.

"Yes, poppa. We missed you. I love you, poppa." Eliza also happily kissed Adam several times on the cheeks.

"And poppa missed you and loves you very much. You ready to go home? All your toys and books are waiting." Adam smiled brighter than he had in days.

"Weed us a tory?" Alex asked as Adam stood, both children in his arms. He settled one child on each hip. He stopped at the desk.

"Eliza, please pick that up for poppa, and don't let it go till I tell you. It is a letter I wrote to Queen Victoria. It must stay neat and clean." Adam nodded to the letter on the desk.

Eliza leaned over and picked up the envelope. She held it like it was a precious gem. "I will be careful, poppa. Why you write the Queen?" Eliza asked as she looked at the letter.

Adam gave a sigh. He sat down on the bed, a child on each leg. "Because the Queen needs to know what happened to your father, my loves. She needs to know how wonderful your father was, and how he lives in Heaven now with your grandparents. Can you understand?" He looked at his children with concern.

"I understand, poppa...I think. The Queen will be sad about father?" Eliza asked as she held carefully to the letter.

Adam nodded. "Yes, she will be sad. She personally asked father to go to Australia. He was going to help the Queen there; we all were. Your father deserves to have Queen Victoria sing his praises and honor him. Now, we have to give this letter to Captain Omega. He is going to take the letter and send it to the Queen." Adam kissed his children. He stood once again, a child on each hip.

Alex turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. Adam was surprised to see Kenny and Kota having tea with Roman, Shawn and Hunter.

"I hoped you were finished. These two insisted on seeing you." Shawn laughed and took Alex into his arms. Alex settled right in with his little blond head on Shawn's shoulder.

"Elizabeth, Alexander, please to meet Captain Kenny Omega and his Lieutenant, Kota Ibushi. Captain Omega is going to send my letter to Queen Victoria. Eliza, you may give Captain Omega the letter." Adam introduced his children to Kenny with a proud smile.

Eliza held out the letter for Kenny. Kenny reached for the letter, Eliza pulled it back a little. "You must be careful and don't muss it. Promise?" She was very serious. She knew the letter was very important, it was about her father after all.

Kenny gave Eliza a deep nod. "Not to worry, little Mistress. I will treat the letter like a treasure. I swear it on my very life." He took the letter and tucked it deeply in the inside pocket of his jacket. He patted the pocket closed.

Adam smiled. "Thank you, Captain. Eliza, give poppa minute. Captain, a word in private, if you please. Excuse us for a moment." He set Eliza down and indicated for Kenny to follow him into Roman's room.

Eliza went and sat on Roman's lap. Roman smiled that he was chosen. He gave the little girl a tight hug. Captain Omega stood. He nodded for Kota to stay. He followed Adam into the room and closed the door.

"Adam, your children are beautiful. I tell you, I would not like to cross Miss Elizabeth. Don't worry. I will send your letter as quickly as I can." Kenny once again patted his pocket.

Adam smiled softly. "Thank you. They have much of their father in them. I wanted to tell you, I did not mention you or Lesnar in the letter. I wasn't sure how you would feel about it; with your occupation. I also wanted Lesnar to have no part of it. Wade drowned, and that is the truth...if not the whole truth. Thank you again for taking the letter." He reached out his hand for Kenny to shake.

Kenny took Adam's hand in his. He gave Adam a very deep bow and kissed the back of Adam's hand. "You are most welcome, Lord Barrett. Thank you for not mentioning me in your letter. I don't need that kind of recognition. Adam, if I may be so bold, it was a true honor and privilege to meet you. I am glad I was able to help you in some small way. I wish you luck and good wishes. Once again, you have delightful children. They will become fine adults with your love and guidance. I know your Wade is smiling down on you. Now that you know what really happened, his spirit can truly rest. I hope we see each other again one day." Kenny again kissed the back of Adam's hand with an impish grin.

Adam could not stop the flush on his cheeks. "It was an honor to meet you, Kenny. You helped in a large way. I am sure Wade is at peace now, I feel it in my heart. I hope I manage to do right by our children. It was my honor and privilege to have met you. I too, hope we may one day meet again. Good luck and happy sailing. One last thank you for the letter. Goodbye, Kenny." The two shook hands and went back to the others.

"Children, say goodbye to Captain Omega and Lieutenant Ibushi. Let's go home." Adam indicated for his children to take his hands.

Alex and Eliza joined their poppa. Alex bowed and Eliza curtsied to the two sailors. "Goodbye." They chimed together.

"We are going home now. I have chores to do. Molly has probably forgotten me by now. Thank you all for your help. I couldn't have...without any of you. I love you all." Adam quickly left with his children, before he started to cry and had to explain.

"That is one strong young man. I just wish he would realize it. Well, Kenny, Kota, I guess you are leaving us?" Hunter spoke as he stood, along with everyone else.

"Yes, my men have already left with Lesnar and Heyman. We will be sleeping on the ship, ready to catch the dawn winds. Roman, take care of Adam, he needs you. I will tell you, I'd try to court him myself, but I we would have no chance. Good luck everyone. I hope we meet again one day." Kenny and Kota shook hands with Roman, Hunter and Shawn.

"Good luck, Captain Omega. Thank you for the way you helped Adam. May God bless you and give you a safe journey." Shawn spoke with a smile of thank and made the sign of the cross over the two seamen.

Hunter spoke. "Yes, thank you. Good luck and many blessings for a safe voyage."

"It was good to see you again, Kenny. I can't thank you enough for helping Adam. He needed to know what happened. Be safe, my friend. You and your men are welcome here any time. Take care and may the Lady of the Seas treat you well. Goodbye." Roman hugged Kenny and gave Kota a nod.

"Thank you for all your blessings. I hope we can return, under more pleasant circumstances. Goodbye, good luck and blessings on all of you." Kenny gave ad nod, clapped his tricorn hat on his head and left.

Hunter looked at Roman. "Come on, Shawn can help. I want to check your wound."

Back in their home Adam sat in his chair, Alex and Eliza in his lap. The little family hugged each other.

"We are going to be just fine, my darlings. Poppa is going to take good care of you. We all have to remember, father is with us. He lives on in our hearts. You two must always think how to act to make him proud. Father loved both of you so much." Adam hugged his babies close.

"Fafa, woved you, poppa." Alex stated as he nestled up against Adam. He felt so safe and secure back with his poppa.

Adam kissed the top of Alex's head. "Yes, he did and I loved him. I love you both. Poppa missed you, but, I am glad you had fun. Are you hungry, my loves?"

"No poppa." Both Alex and Eliza responded. The both curled deeper against Adam. It was so comfortable.

Two hours later, Roman stopped by. He hoped Adam would let him read to the children. He smiled, he saw Adam and his children sound asleep in the chair. The last glow of the setting sun made Adam's hair shine like burnished gold.

Roman quietly got a blanket from Adam's room He lightly covered Adam and the children. The three of them looked so precious curled up together.

Roman laid down on Adam's couch and closed his eyes with a soft yawn. An hour or two of sleep sounded very good.

Roman's last thought was of sitting in the chair. Adam, Alex and Eliza curled up in his arms. He hoped it was a vision of the future.

What had happened to Wade Barrett was a sad and terrible thing. Would Adam finally be able to move on, or would he remain firmly anchored in Wade's memory.


	29. More Trouble

It had been a few weeks since all the visitors had left the village. The trade with the pirates had been good. Chief Sika was very pleased and wanted Jason to continue with the plan of trading with the two much larger islands. When Heath wasn't teaching, he helped Jason, as he was also very good at trade deals.

Adam did his morning chores with the livestock and made breakfast for his children. Adam sent Alex and Eliza to school with Seth or Heath every day. Both children were excellent students. Alex would have rather stayed home to play, but, when reminded about making his fafa proud, went to school and did his best.

After the children were in school, Adam would either study, go to the hospital or sew. He was making eight new lavalavas for Jey, in exchange for two of the wonderful lounge chairs.

Every once in a while, Adam would stop what he was doing and think about the letter he'd written to the Queen. He could only hope she would appreciate the sacrifices his family had made for her.

The morning found Adam at the hospital. He was putting away the cloth bandages he, Trinity and Shawn had made from some of the pirate trade goods.

Adam was alone. He worked quickly and efficiently. His mind was going over the process of sterilizing the surgical tools Hunter used. His thoughts were suddenly invaded.

 _"Adam...help me..."_ A voice echoed in Adam's head. The blond turned, but he was still alone. He gave a shudder. Had he just fallen out of a day dream?

With a shake of his shoulders, Adam went back to stacking the bandage cloths. _"Adam...help me..."_ The voice echoed in Adam's head once again.

Again there was no one there when Adam turned around. He had a thought. "Wade...is...is that you?" Adam wondered if he was now haunted by his lost husband. He felt both a bit frightened and silly.

Adam gave a startled yelp when Shawn suddenly entered the room. "Adam, do you need help?" The pastor asked with a smile.

Adam tried to catch his breath. "Oh Shawn, you frightened the life out of me. I'm just about finished." He thought now the voice had been Shawn calling out and he'd confused help me with need help. He laughed at how silly and scared he'd been.

Shawn looked at Adam with curiosity. "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost." He could see Adam had be well and truly frightened.

"Well, I heard a voice call out to me, I was alone. Then you came in. I guess it was just you calling out to me." Adam explained.

Shawn looked even more curious. "Adam, I didn't call out to you until I walked in. Maybe you were just day dreaming." He gave a shrug.

Adam gave a shrug of his own. "I guess I must have been. Anyway, I just have this last stack to put away." He nodded to the pile of cloths.

Adam went back to work with Shawn's help. _"Adam...help me..."_ He heard the voice again. He turned to Shawn.

"What do you need help with?" Adam asked Shawn. He was getting a bit irritated now.

Shawn looked at Adam. "Nothing, why?" Adam was certainly acting odd.

"You didn't just ask me for help? Alright, I must be going insane. I need a cup of tea. I am done here, I am going home. Come for tea?" Adam was ready to get out of the hospital.

Shawn gave a laugh. "You should, you're working too hard. No, thank you. I am going to the church. I need to work on my sermon."

Adam gave Shawn a hug. "Can't wait to hear it. Thanks for helping me finish. Maybe I just need a bit of tea and a nap before school is out." He gave Shawn another hug. The pair left the hospital. Shawn went toward the church, Adam toward home.

Adam was just in his front yard. _"Adam...help me..."_ Once again he heard the ghostly voice.

The blond was truly annoyed. He stopped in his tracks. A feeling suddenly washed over him. He recognized the voice. It was Roman and he was in trouble.

Without thinking, Adam went to Roman's hut, but the man wasn't there. The feeling that Roman was in trouble grew stronger and stronger.

Adam went to the church. Shawn would listen to him and not think he was crazy. He found the pastor at his pulpit, reading over his Sunday sermon.

"Do you know where Roman is?" Adam asked, a little breathless. I wasn't sure what was happening.

Shawn looked at Adam. He could see the distress on the younger man's face. "Adam, I'm not sure. He could be in his room at the hospital. He likes to study there. Sometimes we don't even know he's there, he's so quiet. Why?"

"I heard the voice in my head again. Only this time I was in my yard. I also recognized the voice, it's Roman and I think he is in trouble. I can't ignore it. What if he really does need help." Adam tried to sound calm and reasonable, but there was an edge to his voice.

Shawn now took Adam seriously. The blond was visibly upset. "I believe you. Let's go check his room. If he's not there, I'll get Hunter. He will help us." He came down from the pulpit. The two headed back to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Shawn and Adam went to the bedroom. Both men were shocked.

Roman was on the bed, curled up in a fetal position. It was clear he was drenched in sweat and in terrible pain.

Adam hurried to the bed. "I'll get Hunter. Start washing him." Shawn spoke in a hurry and rushed off to find his husband.

Adam quickly filled a basin with cool water and grabbed several cloths. He put the bowl on the bedside table. It was then that he saw something horrible.

The bandage over Roman's wound was stained with a greenish-yellowish color. He bent down, the sick sweet smell of infection invaded his nose. How could it have happened so fast? When they had changed the bandage earlier in the morning, it was fine. In less than six hours, the wound had become infected.

Adam left the bandage alone, and left Roman on his side. He dipped a cloth in the water and began to wash the sweat from Roman's body. He spoke softly as he worked.

"I'm here, Roman. It's Adam. It's going to be alright. I heard you call for me. Hunter will be here soon. I've got you, my friend." Adam rinsed the cloth and went back to wiping Roman's brow. A sense of guilt hit Adam's heart. Roman got the wound in the first place protecting him.

"Ad...am..." Roman's voice was dry and his tongue felt thick. He couldn't move, the pain was so intense.

Adam sat on the edge of the bed, Roman's back to him. Adam ran the cloth over Roman's neck and shoulders. Roman's skin was on fire.

"Yes, it's Adam. You will be alright. I will be right back. I need fresh water. Roman, I _will_ be back." Adam threw the wet cloth over his shoulder and took the basin out to fill it with fresh, cool water.

When he got back to Roman, the man hadn't moved so much as an inch. He was still curled up in pain. Adam began to wash the fever flushed skin on the back of Roman's neck.

"Hu...rts...so...bad..." Roman's voice sounded more like a parched frog than a strong warrior.

Adam laid a second wet cloth across Roman's forehead. "I know. You're wound has become infected. It is probably going to hurt a lot worse. I am sorry. Hunter will make it better, I promise. I won't leave you. This is my fault." His guilt grew deeper and deeper.

Roman could only groan when Adam gently washed the skin close to the wound. It hurt Adam almost most as much, but it had to be done.

Hunter burst into the room, Shawn on his heels. The physician was soaking wet and wore a short lavalava worn for swimming.

"I was at the hot spring. Infection?" Hunter asked as he took the drying cloth Shawn had brought. Both men were extremely worried.

Adam nodded. "Yes. It smells and you will see the bandage. I haven't touched it."

Hunter nodded then spoke. "I need to wash. Shawn, I will have to operate. Can you help or do you want to get Trinity?"

"I will do it. Adam, I will prepare the surgery, you keep doing what you're doing." Shawn spoke with confidence. The Helmsley's left to prepare.

"Ad...am...love...you..." Roman managed to get out the words he finally wanted to say, before he died. Because, at that moment, Roman knew he was dying.

Adam smiled. "I love you too, my friend. You're going to be alright, Roman. While you're getting better, Eliza can read to you." He did love Roman, like a friend or brother. He prayed Roman's infection wasn't that bad and would soon heal.

Shawn and Hunter both washed their hands and arms in a mix of soap, water and alcohol. Hunter had changed into a shirt and trousers that he kept on hand in his office, just in case. Shawn had also pulled Hunter's wet hair into a pony tail.

"I have been afraid of this. The wound wasn't healing or closing. There must have been a pocket of infection growing where we couldn't find it. We did the best we could. At least now, I hope, I can cut the infection out. I am glad we still have some of the sleeping drug left. Alright, you prep the surgery and I will check our boy." Hunter kissed Shawn, but in away that only their lips touched.

Shawn went to the little used room at the back of the hospital. Hunter only used it when he had to perform an operation. There was a cot on taller legs and the room had no windows. The walls were solid and the inside walls were covered with cloth to keep any dust from getting in. Shawn lit twenty fat lamps. It was if the sun shone in the room.

Shawn went out and gathered up the medical instruments Hunter used most, along with a needle and black silk thread of medical quality. The last thing Shawn took was a bottle of liquid and a few small pieces of clean cloth. He then began to arrange things like Hunter wanted.

Hunter, in the mean time, went to examine Roman. Adam stood out of the way, but assured Roman he was still there.

Hunter carefully removed the oddly colored bandage. He held it out for Adam to take. Adam wrapped the infection soaked bandage in one the used wet cloths. Later, it would be burned.

Roman groaned in pain as Hunter moved the skin around the wound. "Adam, look. See how the infection looks. You see, there is a kernel? That is what needs to be removed before it bursts open. If it does, we will have a battle on our hands. Roman, son, I have to operate, but, you will be alright." He gave Roman's shoulder a squeeze.

"Ad...am. Stay...please...stay...with...me..." Roman reached with his hand, in search of Adam.

Adam took Roman's hand in his. "I am here, Roman. I won't leave you, I promise. You be strong. Alex and Eliza need their uncle Roman. I need my best friend." He held on tight to Roman's hand. Adam bent down and kissed the hot skin of Roman's forehead.

"Adam, are you ready to really be a nurse and assist me in surgery? I need you to be sharp and alert. You have to be strong, mentally and physically. I have to know you won't faint on me." Hunter spoke in a serious voice and a grim face. He needed a good nurse, and Shawn was too tender in the stomach to deal with a nasty infection.

Adam looked from Roman to Hunter. "I will do my very best, Doctor Helmsley. I may not be perfect, but I won't faint on you. I want to make you proud, and I want to help Roman." He spoke with confidence.

"Good. I knew I could count on you. Go wash. Scrub good and hard. Shawn and I will get Roman to the surgery. I will tell Shawn to have Heath or Seth look after the children. This could take a while." Hunter gave Adam his instructions. He then went to get Shawn.

Adam leaned over and kissed Roman's forehead again. "I will be right back. I have to go wash up. You hang in there. It will be alright, I promise." He caressed Roman's warm face.

Roman could only groan. He felt like he was going to die at any moment. He reached out for Adam. Adam squeezed Roman's hand. Adam then left to go wash and sterilize his hands.

Hunter spoke to Shawn as they entered Roman's room again. "...so, have Heath or Seth take the children home. We might be awhile. Also, tell Sika and Atta, they need to know. Then pray, Shawn. I will need His help, it is very delicate." Hunter sounded worried. It was hard to operate on someone you loved.

Hunter and Shawn moved to the bed. Shawn pulled a vial of Holy Oil out of his pocket. He uncorked the vial and tipped a few drops onto the index finger of his right hand.

With the oil coated finger, Pastor Helmsley made the sign of the cross in the middle of Roman's forehead. "I say this prayer for you, that God will touch you with His healing hand and give you the comfort and peace you need to help you get through this. We love you, son. In Jesus' precious name; Amen." Shawn bent down and kissed the top of Roman's head.

Shawn put more oil on his finger. He reached up and made the sign of the cross in the middle of Hunter's forehead and prayed.

"Heavenly Father, please take Hunter's hands in Yours and guide them. Grant him the strength to help our brother Roman. Bless Hunter with the skills to ease Roman's suffering. We rely on You to stand beside Hunter and Adam, as they use the skills You gave them. We also rely on You, O Lord, to be the greatest of Healers. In Jesus' precious name; Amen." Shawn without touching, made the sign of the cross over Hunter's hands to further bless him.

Shawn put the corked vial of oil back in his pocket. He went to the bed with Hunter.

Hunter spoke softly to Roman. "This is going to hurt, son, but we have to get you to the surgery. Try to relax, you will soon be back on your feet." With loving care and a lot of physical strength, Hunter picked Roman up and carried him like a baby in his arms.

Shawn made sure the door was open and the way was clear. Hunter was strong, but Roman was heavy load to carry.

Adam was in the surgery room. Mentally he went over everything he'd been taught. He wished Trinity was there to help him, but Adam also knew he had to do this alone, for Roman. Adam paused and looked up to Heaven.

"Wade...help me to help Roman. He is a good friend and is good to our children. They need him. God, give me the strength to do what I need to do. Give Hunter's hands the skills Roman needs. Please God...and Wade…help us...Amen." Adam cut his prayer short, he heard Hunter coming.

Shawn opened the door, Hunter entered, Roman in his arms. Hunter laid Roman on the raised cot, on his side. Roman groaned and was laced with sweat again.

"Good luck, Adam. The children will be safe. I will go speak to Sika and Atta. See you after. God Bless all of you." Shawn made a large sign of the cross and left the surgery. He closed the door.

Hunter looked at Adam. "Take the sleeping liquid and soak a small cloth. Use a piece of the thick cloth to cover your own nose and mouth, like this. Hunter took a strip of the thicker cloth and tied it over his nose and mouth. He showed Adam he could still breathe.

Adam did as Hunter did. He then prepared the thinner cloth with the liquid sleeping drug. The label read "Tsūsensan". Adam only knew what it did and that it was made from roots and plants.

"Hold the cloth to his nose..." Hunter directed Adam as he put his stethoscope in his ears. Roman, breathe in as deeply as you can. You will soon be in dreamland. When you wake up, it will all be over and you will feel better." Hunter laid a gentle hand on Roman's shoulder.

"Ad...am. Love…you...love…child...ren..." Roman managed to speak, but his voice was laced with sleep. He sounded a bit like a drunk.

"We love you, too. Now, relax and got to sleep. I am right here with Hunter." Adam still held the cloth in front of Roman's nose.

Once Roman realized Adam was there, he let himself drift off. He soon fell into a very deep, drug assisted sleep. Hunter checked his patients breathing and heart rate.

"He's out. Alright Nurse, let's get this over with." Hunter held out his hand. Adam placed the proper instrument into the waiting hand. Hunter took a deep breath, centered himself, and began the surgery to remove the infection from Roman's body.

Shawn hurried to the village school. It was outside play time for the younger students like Alex, Lagi and Vallea. Heath and Seth sat on a bench and watched the youngsters play. Shawn sat down next to his son.

"Pa? What's wrong? Is it father?" Heath immediately knew something was terribly wrong.

Shawn quietly explained about Roman, as he knew his son would be worried about his dearest friend.

"...so, your father and Adam have started the operation. Seth, can you take care of Eliza and Alex until Adam gets home?" Shawn looked at the former servant with a hope filled smile.

Seth quickly spoke. "You don't have to ask. Heath you go, I can handle things here. I will take the children and handle things at Adam's till he gets home...and then some. Dean will take care of the livestock. Don't worry about a thing. I will pray for Roman." He was adamant as he spoke.

Heath hugged Seth. "I will be at the hospital." The red head stood and jogged away.

"Thank you, Seth. I knew he would be upset. I don't know how long it will be. If it is really late, I will come and take the children to our place for the night. I have to go tell Roman's parents. Send for me if you need anything. Thank you again, Seth." Shawn hugged the young man.

"I will. Don't worry, they will be fine." Seth returned the pastors hug. He watched as Shawn hurried off to the village center.

Shawn found Atta first. She was busy over seeing the villagers who were still sorting and storing the last of the goods from the trade with McMahon.

"Atta, where is Sika?" Shawn asked as he tried not to sound and appear too anxious.

Atta smiled at the pastor. "He is out boar hunting, with his brother, Peter. Why? Brother, is there something wrong?" She could see there was something behind the smile Shawn tried to casually wear.

Once again, Shawn explained about Roman. It was the first time Shawn had seen Atta turn pale. He reached out to support her before she stumbled.

"Not our boy...not our boy...not like Malia...no...no..." Atta was having a hard time remembering how to breathe.

Shawn led Roman's mother to a nearby bench under a shade tree. He called for one of the villagers to bring Atta drink of water.

"He will be alright, Atta. You know Hunter is an excellent physician. Why don't you send someone to fetch Sika. We can either to to the church and pray or we can go to the hospital. He will hear us, either way." Shawn caressed the distressed woman's back as she took a deep drink of water.

"Go find your Chief. Tell him to come to the hospital, Roman is ill, very ill. Then tell everyone to pray. Go find my tane!" Atta firmly gave her orders to find her husband. The young villager bowed and hurried off to do Atta's bidding.

Atta stood. "Hospital. I have to be near my boy. We must pray it is not like Malia. I can not lose both my children."

Shawn stood as well. "I'm sure it won't come to that. Come, we will go." Together, Roman's mother and the pastor went to the hospital.

At the hospital, Hunter made progress. "See, I've isolated the kernel now. I have to squeeze, without causing it to burst. Keep the sweat out of my eyes." Hunter explained and instructed.

"I will. Let me swipe you now, before you start." Adam carefully mopped Hunter's brow. There was a bead of sweat that threatened to fall into Hunter's left eye. The twenty fat lamps and no windows meant the room was warm.

"Thank you. Adam, you are doing a splendid job. Now put a few more drops on his cloth. If he were to rouse, it would be bad. Then, I will start." Hunter nodded to the bottle of liquid sleep.

While Adam placed a few more drops on the cloth over Roman's nose. Hunter checked Roman's breathing and heart rate. When he was satisfied that Roman was in a deep, sedated sleep, Hunter was ready to start the delicate procedure. Most of the infection was in the hard kernel that was about the size of an arrowhead.

If the kernel burst, chances were the infected pus would soak into Roman's blood stream. If that happened, Roman's chances to survive were slim. Blood poisoning was extremely deadly. Hunter had read that studies of medicine for the treatment of blood poisoning were being worked on. However, Hunter had no idea as to their status, and of course, had no access to them. Roman's life was in his hands. Hunter prayed to God to steady his hands. With a nod to Adam, Hunter began.

Shawn, Atta and Heath sat in the room that Roman used. Heath had already changed the sweat soaked sheets. The fresh, clean bed waited for Roman's recovery.

Heath nearly wept with relief when Jason suddenly appeared, a full tea tray in hand. "Seth told me. I thought you could probably use a cup. It's ginger and chamomile, to steady your nerves. They still haven't found the Chief. Jey and Jimmy fear the boar took them further north than usual. As soon as they find him, they will relay a message to us as to where he is. Has there been any news?" As Jason spoke, he poured tea for Heath, Atta and Shawn. Jason lastly poured himself a cup and sat next to Heath on the window seat.

Atta sat on the bed. "No news. Sika may have decided they would camp. He will not take this very well… so much like little Malia, the sweet girl. A parent should never have to bury a child." She gave a deep sigh, but didn't cry.

Shawn sat next to Atta on the bed and put an arm around here. "No. They shouldn't. I have every faith in God, Hunter and Adam. It may be a long recovery, but Roman will be alright." He spoke with confidence. Shawn knew staying positive was the best thing for Roman.

Heath laid his head on Jason's shoulder. "I knew something was off with Roman the last couple of days. He just didn't seem to have much energy. Roman said he was just tired from studying late. I should have said something."

"It is not your fault, Heath. You know he does stay up late a lot. He will be alright. Hunter is the best. You told me how he saved so many lives when the sickness went around the village." Jason tried to comfort Heath. He wrapped an arm around the red head and held him close.

All the could be heard in the bedroom was the occasional sip of tea or clank of a cup. Several sighs were also released into the atmosphere.

At least an hour had passed for the people waiting for news about Roman. A young man came into the hospital. He called out for Roman's mother.

Atta and Shawn went out to see the young man while Heath and Jason remained on the window seat. The younger man clung to Jason like he was his life line. Heath knew he would be totally lost without Jason.

"Madame, we found the Chief on the most northeastern tip of the island. He and High Chief Maivia have camped for the night. Chief Sika wanted to come immediately, but his brother stopped him. It is too dangerous at night with so many male boars in rutting season. Chief Sika is very upset and wants to be here, with you. He said he will come at first light." The young man was nervous as he spoke. He knew Madame Atta could have a very bad temper at times.

Atta nodded. "Thank you, Fetu. It is a wise decision. I couldn't stand it if my tane was attacked by wild boar in the middle of the jungle at night. Tell everyone to gather and pray. Pray for the recovery of their future Chief Leati Anoa'i. I will send word as soon as I have some news. You are a good boy, Fetu. Go find something to eat and rest. I dare say you ran all the way." She pulled the young villager in for a hug.

"Fetu, tell everyone the church is open for those that want to go there to pray. Also, please stop by Adam's and tell Seth to make sure the children are kept from the news. Those two little monkeys have been through enough. Thank you, son." Shawn gave Fetu a warm smile of appreciation.

Fetu gave a nod. "Of course. I will do as you both ask. May I add my best wishes for Roman. May God bless his rapid recovery. If you need anything, send for me." The young man gave a nod and left the hospital.

Atta looked at Shawn. "Of all times for Sika to go hunting! He'd better be here first thing in the morning, with a dead boar or three." She put her hands on her slim hips.

Shawn placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "Wasn't it you who encouraged Sika to go hunting? Said he needed to get away after the stress of McMahon and Omega?" He gave Atta a wink.

Atta managed a light chuckle. "Brother Shawn, do you always have to be so annoyingly right..." She paused and looked over at the door of the surgery, where her son battled to keep his life. "Why doesn't Hunter or Adam tell us something? It has been hours. That means it isn't going well..." Atta's eyes filled with tears, but still, she did not cry.

Shawn gave the woman a hug. "Hunter said it was a long, delicate operation. He has to remove the infection kernel carefully so it won't burst open and poison Roman's blood. I've seen him do it once before, in a boar hunting accident. The wound got infected. If Hunter hadn't removed it, the boy would have lost his leg, if not his life. The operation took almost eight hours. Hunter was tested to his limits and was exhausted, but the boy is now running races. Be patient and keep praying. You wouldn't want Hunter to make a mistake because he hurried now, would you?" He'd led Atta back to the bedroom as he spoke.

Shawn smiled. Jason and Heath had fallen asleep. Jason's back rested against the wall of the window seat, he held Heath in his arms, as the red head's back rested against Jason's chest. The sun had almost set, Shawn lit the fat lamp on the beside table. Atta sat on the bed with a deep sigh. She knew Shawn was right, but she hated waiting.

In the operating room, Adam wiped Hunter's brow for what felt like the hundredth time. It was proving to be more difficult than Hunter had realized.

The kernel of infected pus was being stubborn and didn't want to come out. Hunter sighed. "I am going to have to cut it out, and I don't like it. One slip..."

"You can do it, Hunter. I know you can." Adam tried to give Hunter a boost of confidence. Now was not the time for doubt.

Hunter gave a nod. "With God's help. Scalpel." He held out his hand for the tool. Adam placed it in the Doctor's hand.

Time passed slowly…too slowly.


	30. Roman's Recovery

Shawn and Atta stood when the door to the little bedroom opened. Adam stood, a grim expression on his face. The blond looked ready to drop.

Atta looked at Adam, with a mother's anxious eyes. "Well? How is my son? Is...he...alive?" She was so nervous she could hardly draw a breath.

Adam let a smile cross his lips. "Very much alive, and infection free. It was touch and go for a while, but Hunter was brilliant, just brilliant. Jason, Heath we need your help to carry Roman in here. Let us get him settled, then you can see him."

Jason and Heath had woken up earlier and were talking quietly when Adam had entered the room. "Come on, Heath. Sounds like we have a heavy load to tote." Jason slid off the window seat, then helped Heath to do the same. They followed Adam to the small surgical room.

"Atta, come dear. Let's get out of their way. We can come back in a few minutes." Shawn led Atta out of the room. They stepped outside, the fresh evening air helped revive them.

Hunter and Adam carried Roman by the shoulders while Heath and Jason had him by the legs. They moved slowly and carefully. Too fast or a wrong step could tear the stitches in Roman's skin. That would open the chance for a second infection, and that would not be good.

When they got Roman to the bedroom, they settled the patient on his side. Luckily, the evening was warm, and Roman needed no heavy covers.

While Roman still looked ill and pale, there was finally a bit of color on his cheeks, and there was no pain on his face. Roman still slept, under the influence of the liquid sleep.

Adam decided to pull a sheet up to Roman's hips and tucked him in. "It's cozier that way." Adam made the excuse with a smile. He wanted to keep Roman as safe and comfortable as possible.

"Adam, go home and rest. Heath can fetch Trinity to look after Roman tonight." Hunter put his hands on Adam's shoulders, and gently pushed him toward the door.

Adam dug in his heels and planted his feet firmly on the floor. "No. Absolutely not. I promised Roman I wouldn't leave him, and I won't. Roman has been a _very_ good friend, and is always there for me. Now, this my chance to do for him. I can sleep while he sleeps. Jason, go stay with the children. Tell them uncle Roman isn't feeling well and poppa is going to help him. They will understand. They have school again tomorrow, so it works out." Adam didn't ask, he told.

Jason gave a wry laugh. "Might as well give in, Hunter. I know my brother. He won't leave. Don't worry, Addy. I will look after Eliza and Alex. Heath, I will take you home first. Love you, Addy, again, don't worry." He gave his brother a hug and kiss.

"Thanks, Jaybird. Love you too." Adam returned his brother's hug and kiss. Jason left with a tired Heath in tow.

Hunter spoke quietly to Adam. "If he wants water when he wakes up, it's fine, but small amounts. No food until tomorrow afternoon. It will just make him sick. It's an after affect of being put to sleep for so long. I am going home, but if there are any serious problems, send for me right away. Tomorrow he can have something for the pain. Atta, my dear, don't stay too long. You can see him all you want tomorrow. Rest is best for him right now. He is going to be alright." He laid a hand on the worried mother's shoulder.

Atta nodded. "I won't. I just have to make sure my baby will be alright. Thank you, Hunter. You are a blessing to us...all of you are." She hugged Hunter and Shawn, then sat on the bed and caressed Roman's brow.

"That will give me time to make a pot of coffee." Adam stated as he headed out to the little kitchen part of the hospital. It was just a small areal with a small stove and things to make coffee and tea. Trinity and Adam took their tea breaks there as well. Adam prepared a very strong pot of coffee.

Shawn came over to say goodnight to Adam. "You did a wonderful job. Don't worry, I will keep an eye on Jason and children. Adam, don't forget to rest. You won't be any help to Roman if you are too tired to think clearly." He spoke like a father to the blond.

"I will, Shawn. I can finally repay Roman. He wouldn't have gotten hurt if he hadn't been protecting me from the land slide." Adam put the hot pot of coffee on a tray with a bowl of sugar, a spoon and a cup. He blew out the fat burner on the stove.

Shawn nodded. "I thought so. Don't do it out of guilt, do it out of friendship. Remember to take care of yourself. I will see you tomorrow. Love you, son." Shawn hugged and kissed Adam.

Hunter joined them. "Adam, I am proud of you. I couldn't have asked for a better nurse. Trinity will be pleased as well. Take Shawn's advice and get some rest. Don't let Atta stay much longer. Love you, son." Hunter spoke proudly as he hugged Adam.

Adam flushed a bit. "I am impressed even more with your skills, Hunter. God forbid anything should happen, but I would only trust you to doctor my children. Oh, a post surgical fever is normal, right?" Adam wanted to make sure of everything before Hunter left.

"Yes, it is. Send for me immediately if it goes too high, for too long. I will be back by mid-morning. I have a couple of other patients in the village to see to. Goodnight, son. We love you." Hunter and Shawn hugged Adam once again.

Adam followed the couple, coffee tray in hand. They once again said goodnight. Adam then took his tray into the room with Atta and Roman.

Atta still caressed Roman's head and she also hummed a tune. It was the same sweet tune Roman sometimes hummed to his children while they slept. Adam quietly set the tray down on the desk. He fixed a cup of semi-sweet coffee and sat on the window seat.

"He is such a sweet boy. You should have seen him with poor little Malia. He was so gentle with her. He understood her even better than we did. It broke his heart when she died. You and your children have made him smile again. Thank you for your part in helping Hunter. And for looking after him. Sika and I never believed those awful things that man said about you and our son. You and Roman would make a lovely couple. You would have such beautiful children. You must forgive a mother's talk. I just want to see Roman happily married, with a family." Atta turned toward Adam and gave him a sly wink.

Adam opened and closed his mouth a few times before his words found his voice. "Madame, I care for Roman, very much, as a dear friend, but nothing more. I still love my husband and I always will. I will never fall in love again." He put it as plainly as he could. He didn't want to hurt either Roman or his mother. But Adam was firm.

Atta looked at Adam again. "Adam, you can still have your love for your Wade, and love someone else. Sika isn't the only one in my heart you know. For quite a while, I was set to wed with his brother, Afa. A month before our wedding, Afa drowned in a fishing accident. My heart was broken. I knew I would never love another...or so I thought. To make a very long story short, I eventually fell in love with Sika. He'd looked after me since Afa passed. We got to know each other. At first I thought maybe he was Afa...you know what I mean. But then I realized I loved Sika for Sika. He told me to always hold Afa in my heart and that he knew he had his own place there. So, I have two wonderful loves in my heart and Sika isn't the least bit jealous of it." Atta spoke with the love she felt. She also felt, these were words Adam needed to hear.

Adam smiled. "That is wonderful, it really is. However, it is a bit different, they were brothers. It makes it...natural, I suppose. If I fell in love again, they would want my whole heart, and I can't do that. I won't do that. I will always have Wade in my heart. His children deserve that. I am very grateful to Roman, he has been a good friend to both myself and the children. I hope that friendship continues, but, that is all it will ever be." Adam also spoke softly and hoped that Atta finally understood.

Atta got up and joined Adam on the window sill. The moon had risen, and glowed softly in the inky black sky.

"Adam, anyone who truly loves you will gladly share your heart with Wade. If they don't then they aren't the one for you. You are young and handsome. You deserve to be loved. I'm sure your Wade would want that for you, and the children. At least keep your heart open to the idea. I have been a nosy mother too much now. Take care of my son. I will leave now. I will be back in the morning. Send for me if things change. You are good boy, Adam. Thank you again...for everything." Atta gave Adam a hug, which was returned.

Before she left, Atta kissed Roman's temple. "Fight, my son. You will be alright. Your Tina loves you so very much." She kissed him again. Then left to let her son sleep and recover, under Adam's careful watch.

Adam suddenly woke up when he heard a pain filled whimper penetrate his brain. It was Roman, he had begun to waken. Adam pulled out Wade's watch and opened it. It was almost four-thirty in the morning. The moon still shone, but had moved across the sky, ready to hide behind the trees.

Adam moved from the window seat. His legs wobbled a bit with sleep. Adam lit the fat lamp on the desk and turned the flame low, he didn't want to blind Roman.

Roman let out another groan. He tried to roll over onto his back, but Hunter had arranged the pillows to prevent it. Roman suddenly remembered why his back felt like fire. He let out another pain filled groan.

Adam had water and cloths ready. He wet a clot and sat on the bed, behind Roman, but was careful to avoid the bandage. He wiped Roman's brow.

"You are going to be alright, Roman. Hunter got all the infection out. You will start to feel better soon." Adam spoke softly as he wet the cloth again.

Roman groaned again. "Hurts...water...please...water." His voices was as cracked and dry as the sand on the beach.

"I will get some. Hold on." Adam hurried to the pump outside. He filled a monkeypod wood pitcher with fresh, cold water. He hurried back to Roman and poured him a cup.

"Sip slowly and not too much. Hunter said your system needs to recover from the sleeping drug." Adam held the half full cup to Roman's lips. He was careful not to let Roman swallow too much at once.

Roman settled back down on his pillow. "Can...I turn...my hip...is hurting..." His voice was still weak, but wasn't as arid as before.

Adam rubbed his lightly bearded chin. "We can try, but, I don't want to rip your stitches. You let me do the work." He went around to the other side, so he could help Roman roll and turn.

It was a slow process, but with Adam's strength and Roman's grit, the managed. When he was settled on his other side, Roman let out a sigh of relief.

Adam tucked the pillows around the back of Roman's legs to keep him from moving in his sleep. "Feel better?" Adam asked as he sat back down on the window seat. Roman now faced him.

Roman managed a small smile. "Much. Thanks for helping me turn. My hip really hurt. I can't…it was so quick. I was sitting on the window seat reading, I moved a bit and I felt something pop in my wound. I thought maybe it was just a twitch. About ten minutes later, I felt sicker than a dog. I thought I heard you come in...I tried to call out for help, but I was too sick to talk. I guess you finally found me. I vaguely remember hearing Hunter. Did he carry me?" Roman still sounded weak, but he was more mentally alert.

Adam chuckled. "Yes, he did. From here to the surgery. You know, I was here, putting some things away. I heard a voice call out to me..." Adam went on to explain how he and Shawn eventually found Roman.

Roman smiled a bit. "I guess our souls are connected, because I did call out to you in my mind. Maybe Wade helped. Do my parents know? My Tina will be hysterical."

"Yes. She was here. She was worried and upset...she spoke of when Malia died. She didn't want to lose you too. Your Tama also knows, but he is with your uncle, hunting boar. It was too dangerous for him to come tonight. I imagine he will be here when it gets light enough. Jason is with Eliza and Alex. I will go home later, depending on how you feel. The have school later anyway. I will tell you something, Roman. I knew Hunter was a fantastic doctor, but he is an even more brilliant surgeon. He managed to remove the kernel...it was so delicate and tedious. He almost had it, but, tissue had connected on the back side...anyway, he got it out. You will be fine." Adam explained what he could without upsetting his tummy. It bothered him more now than it did during the actual procedure.

"I can feel how much he had to cut. It won't take long to heal now. I guess the infection kept the wound from healing properly. I knew Hunter was more worried than he let on. I mean...I am a medical student. I knew it wasn't right as well. I'm glad it was you who helped Hunter. I am proud of you." Roman sounded stronger and even more alert as he spoke.

Adam smiled softly. "You asked me not to leave you. I wouldn't have anyway. You're my friend, I don't abandon my friends. Besides, you got hurt in the first place, protecting me. Looking after you is the least I can do. Unless your Tina and Tama say otherwise, you will come stay with us while you recover."

Roman still smiled. "I'd like that. Eliza could read to me for a change..." He paused to yawn, he felt sleepy again.

"You just rest. Don't worry. I will be here to watch over you." Adam spoke through a yawn of his own.

"Adam, come lay on the bed, get some real rest. I would sleep better." Roman gave Adam a hope filled look with a childlike voice.

Adam shrugged. "Why not. After all, we sleep together anyway." He gave a dry laugh. Lesnar's accusations still rang in his head.

"Adam, forget him. He is on his way to Japan, and matters no more. Come on, you need the rest. Blow out the lamp." Roman was more insistent this time as he patted the bed. There was plenty of room.

Adam blew out the lamp. He then climbed into the bed so that his back was against Roman's chest. Adam was so used to being shirtless, the skin to skin contact with Roman was no longer a shock to him. He felt Roman pull the wooden pin out of his hair that held it up in a bun.

"Don't want to get poked in the eye." Roman stated as he rested his chin in the crook of Adam's neck as the blond lay against him.

Adam felt a feeling of safety and comfort wash over him. He knew Roman was already asleep by the steady, even breaths. It wasn't long before Adam too fell into a deep sleep.

Hunter and Shawn stood next to the bed where Roman and Adam slept, curled together. Hunter had an arm around Shawn's waist.

Hunter whispered in his husband's ear. "They would so perfect for each other. We need to get Adam to open his heart. He can't mourn Wade forever, it's not mentally healthy." He sounded worried.

Shawn nodded. "But, it is not up to us, Hunter. Don't play matchmaker, it leads to trouble. Are we going to say yes to Jason, if and when he finally decides to ask?" He and Hunter both felt Jason was close to asking for Heath's hand. Shawn worried that Heath was too young. In his head, he feared losing his only child.

Hunter knew Shawn's heart. "We will never lose Heath, my love. We just gain another son. Jason really loves Heath, and will be a good husband and father. But, he has to ask first." He winked at Shawn.

Shawn leaned against Hunter. "You're right. We need to focus on Roman now. Should we wake them? Atta and Sika will come soon...or as soon as Sika gets here. I thought he'd be here before now. Lord, I hope there hasn't been another incident with a boar. Such nasty creatures."

"But so good on the end of a roasting spit. Yes, we need to wake them. I need to check the wound. Adam must have helped Roman turn. He did a good job of placing the pillows." Hunter was proud of Adam's nursing skills.

Shawn moved to Adam's side of the bed. "He is a natural. A lot of that comes from having children..." He paused and gently shook Adam. "Adam, sweetheart, you need to wake up. Hunter wants to check on Roman."

Adam felt the bed shake. "Roman, careful not to move, you will tear your stitches." Adam muttered, his eyes still closed.

Shawn laughed. "Roman is sleeping, I shook the bed. Time to get up Nurse Barrett."

Adam smacked his lips and blinked his eyes several times. "Shawn? Oh...alright." He yawned then snapped his eyes open.

"Good morning. I guess you got some sleep. I will go make some coffee. The children send their love. I stopped by with some banana muffins. Jason had everything in order." Shawn explained as Adam washed his face in the basin of water on the bedside table.

Adam chuckled. "They keep eating so many banana based things. My Alex and Eliza will become actual monkeys. Jason is really good with them. Yes, we slept..." Adam went on to explain how he helped Roman turn over and Roman felt when he'd woken up earlier in the morning. Shawn then went to make the coffee.

"You did a good job turning him..." Hunter spoke to Adam, then went to wake Roman. "Roman, wake up, son. Time to check you over." Hunter rubbed Roman's wrist to wake him.

Roman let out a pain filled whimper. "Hurts, Hunter. My hips are killing me." Not being able to lay on his back was really annoying.

"I am sure they hurt. Come on, you can sit up in the chair while I check your wound." Hunter took Roman by the upper arms to help his patient sit up on the edge of the bed.

Roman moaned and groaned but, it felt so good to sit up. "If you and Adam help me, I really need to use the outhouse, or maybe a bucket, before I embarrass myself." He flushed a bit.

Adam quickly got a wooden bucket, that was used just for that purpose. He placed it in front of Roman. He and Hunter stepped out of the room to give Roman a bit of privacy.

A few minutes later, Roman called the Doctor and Nurse back into the room. Adam picked up the bucket to dump the contents. Poor Roman, he really did have to go. Well, it was part of being a nurse to take care of such things for his patients.

"Sorry, but couldn't have made it outside fast enough. I feel much better. Now I can move to the chair." Roman's voice was stronger, and with Hunter's help, was able to stand. Still it was painful to walk between his hips and the wound. But, Roman made it to the chair.

"Adam, bring fresh bandage material. No poultice or cream, they will weaken the stitches." Hunter gave his instructions as he began to remove the bandage from Roman's back. Adam gave a nod and went to fetch the needed items.

When Hunter removed the bandage, he looked at it, then sniffed it. "Good and clean. Of course the blood is normal from the operation. There isn't an abnormal amount. See?" He held the bandage for Roman to look at. As a student, it was a learning tool.

"Looks fine, Doctor. I am glad not to see any green or yellow. It is going to heal properly now. Hunter, thank you. I knew you were worried about he wound.. so was I. It just never felt right, now it feels better. I suppose, infections like to hide sometimes." Roman's forearms rested on his upper legs as he leaned over so Hunter could tend the wound.

Adam returned. "Roman, your parents are here. I asked them to wait until your exam is finished." He set down the basket that contained the fresh bandage materials.

Roman chuckled. "I can imagine how that went over. Still, they haven't barged in..."

Adam shrugged. "I told them that it would be risky for them to come in with your wound uncovered. They understood."

Hunter smiled. "Good work. It is a risk. Adam, if you make the bandage thick, he can rest on his back, and give his hips a rest. Everything looks good and clean."

Adam began to put layers of bandages together. Hunter said an inch thick was good enough. Hunter helped Adam. Once the bandage was securely in place, Roman sat up. Hunter had his patient move to make sure the thicker bandage stayed in place.

Roman slowly made his way to the bed with the help of the Doctor and Nurse. Roman laid back on the bank of pillows Adam had placed for him. Roman let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh that feels good. Shawn must be making more than coffee. I am starving. Guess you'd better let Tina and Tama in. Adam, will you stay?" Roman looked at Adam with hope filled eyes.

Adam smiled as he packed away the bandage materials. He placed the basket on the desk, after all it would be needed later. "If you want me to. You sure you don't want some private time with your parents?" He asked as he pulled the covers up to Roman's waist.

"It will help Tina from getting too carried away. Alright, I am ready." Roman laid back against the pillows. It felt so good to have the pressure off his hips.

Hunter opened the door. Atta, Sika and Shawn came into the room. Shawn had a large basket in hand. He'd not only made coffee but as Adam predicted, breakfast as well.

Adam sat at the desk. He gave a nod when Shawn offered him coffee and a couple of large banana muffins. Shawn sat down as well. He poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot, he'd packed in the basket.

Meanwhile, Roman was kissed and his head caressed by both his parents. Atta spoke to her son first.

"You look so much better than you did yesterday. Are you feeling better?" Atta sat on the side of the bed and held Roman's hand.

"Yes, Tina. I feel much better. I am stiff and hurting, but that will pass. I am sorry I made you worry." Roman smiled at his mother.

Atta caressed her son's brow. "It is alright, son. I am just thankful to the Father Above, that you are better. Hunter saved your life. Oute alofa la te oe." She kissed Roman's cheek.

"Oute alofa la te oe, Tina. Tama, did you get a boar? I am hungry for a good piece of roasted pork." Roman looked at Sika. He could see the worry wash from his father's face.

Sika gave a hearty laugh. "Yes, my son. This morning. We caught them before they were fully awake. Three for us, three for your uncle Peter. You shall have your roast boar..." Sika then sat on the other side of the bed, the smile softened.

"I am thankful you will be alright. You gave us a bit of a fright. I am thank to the One Above, that Hunter is so skilled. On day, you will also be so skilled. You study hard and be the best doctor you can be. Then when I pass, you can be the best O' le Matai, this village has ever had. Oute alofa la te oe, Leati." Sika bent over and kissed Roman firmly on the cheek.

Roman smiled. It wasn't often he heard 'I love you' from his father. He treasured it every time. "Oute alofa la te oe, Tama. I have big steps to fill as O' le Matai. I pray it won't be m turn for many, many years. I will study hard. I want to be the best Doctor I can be. With Adam as my nurse, I have a good start."

Sika looked over at Adam, who chatted quietly with Shawn. Sika leaned in closer to Roman and spoke in a whisper.

"Adam would be the best life mate for you. I think you have that thought in mind. Don't worry, time, it will just take time and a lot of patience." Sika gave Roman a sly wink.

Atta joined in the whispered conversation. "To win Adam's heart, you must share it with Lord Barrett." She spoke of her earlier talk with Adam.

"I know. I am more than willing to share his heart with Wade. I love those children, but, I will always keep their father in their hearts. I just need to a chance to tell Adam. I love you both, but if I don't get something to eat soon, I will turn into a raging boar." Roman teased his parents as his stomach let out a growl.

Sika laughed loudly. "Nurse Adam, you'd better feed my son, before he turns into a raging boar. We shall come back later. I will bring a roast of boar..." His voice softened. "Thank you for your part in saving our dear son. You are a good nurse. You and my son will make a good team. Brother Shawn, bring Hunter and Heath for dinner in the village. Plenty of boar for everyone. Come Atta, we have things to do and our son needs his rest." Sika stood. He bent down and kissed the top of Roman's head.

Atta kissed Roman's cheek. "Be a good boy and rest. Adam, hit him if he disobeys. We will be back later." She smiled at Roman.

"I love you both. I will be good. A mad Adam is a mean Adam. Can't wait for supper. Make sure Jason has some boar, little Alex loves it so." Roman smiled at the thought of Alex attacking a plate of roast boar.

Sika laughed. "We will. That little fellow can sure pack it away. See you later."

Roman smiled as his parents said goodbye to Adam and Shawn with hugs. Before Roman could even ask, Adam brought him a plate of ham sandwiches that had been toasted with cheese, two banana muffins and a cup of coffee. Roman gave a sigh as he took his first bite of food in nearly twenty four hours.

Shawn brought over a cloth to use as a napkin. "Sorry they aren't warm, but I guess that doesn't affect the taste." He chuckled. Roman had started on his second sandwich.

"Mot mat mall." Roman spoke with a mouth full of food and a cheeky grin.

Hunter came back into the room. He'd stepped out while Roman's parents had been there. He smiled when he saw Roman eat with gusto.

"Adam, were you serious about taking him to your place to recover?" Hunter asked as he sat down in the chair Shawn had occupied. Shawn now sat with Roman and chatted while Roman ate.

Adam nodded. "Yes, I was. I owe it to him. Besides, I think being around the children will keep Roman positive. Why?" He arched his brow at Hunter.

Hunter nodded in return. "I think so too. No need for him to be cooped up here. You will be more relaxed at home. We can change the bandages there. Just don't let him get over tired and keep him in bed or on the sofa. Can you manage?" Heath can pop in and help and of course, that means Jason. Seems my son has a Jason shaped shadow these days." Hunter gave a chuckle with mirth and a sparkle in his eyes.

"I can manage. Yes, I have noticed a Heath shaped shadow around Jason. I agree, Roman will do better in a home environment. We both will. When?" Adam had a bit more life sparkle in his eyes. He was read to go home to his children and care for his friend.

"Any time. There is really no point in keeping him here. I just...walking that far..." Hunter's voice faded as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Adam lit up. "I will be right back. Roman if this works you will be at my house shortly." He dashed out of the room.

Roman and Hunter looked at each other. Shawn came back after a trip to the outhouse. He picked up the dirty dishes and put them in the basket to take home. Hunter filled a basket with the medical things Roman would need.

It wasn't long before Adam returned with Braun, Seth and Dean. Adam smirked. "You carriage awaits." Adam stood aside. There was the large, wheeled pony, Wendy and the wagon.

Roman looked at Adam. "You're not serious?" He looked like a desperate child.

"Well you can't walk that far yet. So if you want to be comfortable and have good care and company, you will be be a good boy and get in the wagon." Adam tried not to laugh.

Shawn put a pillow against the back of the wagon along with a blanket. "I think it's a fine idea." He gave Adam a pat on the back for being so clever.

Braun spoke up. "I could carry you, if you'd rather." He too had laughter in his eyes.

Roman chose the cart. Luckily, no one else saw the procession to Adam's house. Braun and Dean pulled, Seth and Adam pushed, and the Helmsley's followed behind. Roman was on the road to recovery.


	31. Life at Adam's

Adam soon had Roman dressed in a comfy night shirt, propped up in bed. Roman tried to tell Adam the couch was fine, but Adam wouldn't hear it. So now, Roman sat up against a bank of soft pillows in Adam's bed.

"You get some rest. It won't be long before school is out. I hope the children won't be too much for you. They can get a bit wild, but I hate to suppress their creativity." Adam gave the covers a final tuck around Roman's feet.

Roman smiled. "They will be fine, poppa. I am looking forward to spending time with them again. Have they asked any questions since Kenny left?" He laid back against the pillows and felt relaxed.

Adam shook his head. "No, thankfully. I may tell them one day, but, would it really matter? Their father drowned. There is no point in saying otherwise. You know, I just realized it will be Christmas soon. How do you celebrate on the Island?" He didn't want to think about Wade, it still hurt too much.

Roman continued to smile. "We never celebrated before the first Christian Missionary came to the Island. Now we celebrate much like other Christians. We gather at the church just before midnight. Shawn reads from the Bible about the night of the Holy One's birth. However, before that, Hunter gathers all the children around the fire pit in the square. He reads a poem from something he calls a newspaper clipping. The poem is called 'A Visit from Saint Nicholas'. It is a very exciting, especially the way Hunter reads it. Then, while the grownups gather at the church, Heath will take over with the children. They stay around the fire and Heath reads the same chapter of the Bible, about the Holy One's birth. After Heath finishes, the children sing Christmas hymns. Then they light candles and walk to the church to join the adults. We all sing a Christmas hymn called 'Silent Night'. It is very beautiful. I always tear up a bit. In the morning, the children find gifts of fruit, nuts and maybe a new toy on their doorstep. Later we all gather in the square for a huge feast. We eat, laugh and sing. It is a very happy time." Roman spoke with excitement and there was a sparkle in his eyes.

Adam smiled, but Roman saw a deep sadness behind it. "Wade always read 'A Visit from Saint Nicholas' to the children. They sat on his lap as I sat at his feet and laid my head on his knee..." Adam tried to center himself, but he couldn't stop the tear that ran down his cheek.

Roman frowned. "Oh Adam, it will be alright..." He started to get out of the bed to comfort Adam. Adam stopped him.

"Don't. You are supposed to rest. I will be alright. I have to stop being sad, and treasure the memories, make them happy. I am sure the children will have a wonderful time. You rest now, I need to make some fresh bread. Call out if you need anything." Adam left the bedroom before Roman could protest. He went to the kitchen and prepared to make a batch of bread.

Once he had the bread baking in the oven, Adam looked in on his patient. He was glad to see that Roman slept peacefully. Rest was the best possible medicine.

Adam went to the living room and sat down in his chair with a cup of tea. He couldn't let himself fall asleep and burn the bread. It was then that Adam realized something, he had forgotten his own birthday. He had turned twenty-six years old, three weeks ago. It also meant that Jason's birthday wasn't too far away.

Adam's birthday was on October thirtieth and Jason's was on November thirtieth. Jason was older, and would turn twenty-seven years old. He wondered if he should get with Heath and plan a party or just let it go and let Jason decide if he wanted to celebrate or not. Adam sipped his tea in quiet contemplation.

The blond decided he needed to keep moving or he would fall asleep. Adam went to the kitchen and decided on a supper of roasted potatoes, carrots and onions along with the spit-roasted boar Sika would bring later. As a parent, Adam was proud of the fact that his his children loved to eat roasted vegetables. He also decided to make a fresh green salad. One thing about the tropical environment, vegetables grew nearly the whole year round.

"Adam?" Roman called out just as the nurse pulled the baked bread out of the oven.

"One moment." Adam called back. With cloth wrapped hands, he placed the hot bread on the table to cool. Adam then hurried to see what Roman wanted.

"I have to go to the privy, a bucket won't do for this one." Roman hoped Adam understood what he meant.

Adam did indeed understand. "Alright, but go slow. I will help you." Adam made sure Roman safely got out of the bed. He noticed that Roman was much steadier on his feet than he'd been that morning.

With slow and careful steps, Adam helped Roman make his way to the outhouse at the far end of Adam's long back yard. Adam checked on his ducks, geese and chickens while he waited for Roman to do his necessary business. He also picked some lettuce, tomatoes and cucumbers. Adam put them in the spare egg basket that hung on the wall of the chicken coop.

When Roman finished, Adam helped him wash his hands. It was too much for Roman to lean over and wash them in the bucket.

"Thank you, Adam. I feel much better now. Oh, a salad with supper?" Roman asked as Adam picked up the basket of garden things.

"Yes, and roasted potatoes, carrots and onions. I assume your Tama will bring enough roast pork for all of us. Oh, your folks don't know you are here. When Jason brings the children home, I will have him tell them." Adam helped Roman balance as they went up the steps and into the hut.

Adam let Roman sit on the couch so his back didn't tire from lying too much. Roman spoke once he was settled and comfortable.

"I am sure Tama will bring enough for a small army. I am also sure Hunter or Shawn has told them where I am." Roman smiled softly when Adam covered him with a blanket.

Adam went to the kitchen. He washed and then began to peel the vegetables. "The children will be home soon. I can't wait to see them. It still amazes me that those two grew inside me. It was a wonderful feeling. I know I shouldn't… but...I will always wonder about the one I lost. If it was a Judith or a Bennett. I suppose the baby is with Wade." He didn't cry, but he spoke with a wist filled voice and a look to match.

Roman wanted to get up and comfort Adam, but, he didn't dare. "I am very sure the one you lost is in Wade's gentle care. If what Brother Shawn preaches is true, and I believe it is, you will meet your baby one day. And, you will also be with your ma and step-father, along with Wade. Adam, what does it feel like, to have a life growing inside you?" He asked with great curiosity.

Adam stopped, dried his hands and went to sit in his chair. He smiled as he spoke. "It is actually hard to describe. When the baby first quickens, it feels like a small butterfly in your belly. When it grows, the butterflies turn into a cricket player, swinging a bat. When it comes time to give birth, it feels exactly like passing a six pound baby through a tiny slit. It is blindingly painful. However, the minute you hold that squirming bundle of life, you forget all the pain. It is a moment of instant love. It is a bond that nothing could ever break. So, basically, it feels like you are carrying life...and love."

Roman had a look of awe and wonder in his eyes. "It must be amazing, yet, at times quite frightening. Was Wade there when Eliza and Alex were born? Oh, sorry, I am being too nosy. You don't have to answer, again, I am sorry."

Adam gave Roman a warm smile. "I don't mind talking about babies. You're right, it is amazing and frightening..." He paused with a laugh.

"Funny story about Wade. Our family physician back in Toronto, Doctor Christoper Jericho, refused to let Wade into the bedroom when I was about to have Eliza. Chris even told Braun to guard the door. He felt that fathers were too nervous and Wade being there would upset me. What Chris didn't understand was, I _wanted_ Wade there. Wade knew that, and he knew he could keep me calmer than anyone else. When my birth pangs began in earnest, Wade appeared next to Chris at the bedside. It was too late for Chris to argue. I couldn't have done it without Wade to give me strength and courage."

"Wait, I _know_ Braun. I am sure he wouldn't have let Wade in. How did he get into the room with you?" Roman's brow arched so high it very nearly disappeared.

Adam laughed again. "Secret passage, Barrett Manor was full of them. Wade told me he guessed there were passageways even he didn't know about. Mark Calaway, the Butler, was the one that knew them better than anyone. There was even a passageway that led from the kitchen to the stables. When it was Alex's time to be born, Christopher didn't even bother to protest Wade being there. We asked Chris to come with us, but he politely refused. Said the sea was not meant for him. I am glad now that he did refuse. I couldn't have stood to have lost another friend. Mark and Glenn...I never thought...If anyone would have survived I would have bet every dime I had on Mark and Glenn. Well, It suppose it is what it is. No amount of tears or wishing will bring them back...or Wade..." Adam's voice trailed off.

"No, it won't. I can't imagine the feelings you must have… I know I still think about Malia and I always will. She is forever in my heart. I just wish..." Roman too let his voice fade away. Now was not the time to speak about matters of the heart with Adam.

Before their conversation could continue, Adam heard the voices of his children and brother. Adam fairly flew to the door to greet his babies out in the front yard. His arms were soon filled with laughing children.

"Wove you, poppa. Mwissed you." Alex cried out as he kissed Adam's cheek over and over.

"Love you, poppa. I missed you too." Eliza added as she kissed Adam's other cheek.

Adam had a parent's joy on his face as he held his dear children. "Poppa loves you both so much and I missed you. Come, let us have a little talk, my darlings." He sat down on the thick, green grass and held a child on each leg. He needed to explain about Roman.

"Poppa was away from you because Uncle Roman got very sick. Remember the cut on his back? It got an infection, which makes you very ill. Grandpa Hunter had to remove the infection. Now Uncle Roman feels much better. He is going to stay with us while he continues to get better. You two need to be very careful and do not touch his back, and you must be gentle if you sit with him. He still needs a lot of rest and sleep, so play quietly when he sleeps. Eliza, he is looking forward to you reading to him. Alex, Uncle Roman wants to draw with you. But, remember, be gentle, not too loud and let him rest. Do you understand?" He still smiled, but he was also very serious.

"Yes, poppa. I can read his favorite story, Cinderella." Eliza was very serious, she knew her poppa meant what he said.

Alex looked at Adam. "Is de imfectwon gone? Rowman be awight?" He was very worried about his good friend.

Adam kissed the top of Alex's blond head. He understood the boys fear. He'd lost not only his father, but Mark and Glenn as well. "Yes, my precious baby. Uncle Roman will be just fine. It will just take a while for him to get back to normal. You and your sister can help poppa look after him. That will help Uncle Roman get better much faster." He gave Alex a calm, reassuring smile.

Alex's worry left his face. "Wiza, wets pwick fowers for Uncle Rowman." He got up and ran over to pick a red flower that grew in a flower bed by the steps of their hut.

"That would be nice. Go ahead, sweetheart. Roman would like that." Adam encouraged his daughter.

Eliza stood with a smile. "Lex, not those, they make the house look pretty. Lets go to the duck pen." She took Alex's hand before he could pick another flower from the front of the house.

Jason had gone in to see Roman, so Adam followed his monkeys to the lower yard. He took the flowers his children handed him as they picked a bouquet for Roman.

"Alright, my loves. That is enough. Leave some for next time. Besides, I am sure Uncle Roman is anxious to see you." Adam started to walk back to the hut with the flowers.

Before they went in, Adam split the flowers evenly and gave half to each child to give to Roman. Together the little Barrett family entered their home.

Roman lit up like sunshine when he saw Eliza and Alex with their flowers. Jason and Adam watched Roman admire his two bouquets of flowers equally. Adam was also proud that Eliza and Alex were slow and careful when they sat on the couch, one on either side of Roman.

"Thank you for the flowers. Maybe poppa can put them in some water. We can put them on the table to brighten the room." Roman smiled when Adam took the flowers into the kitchen.

"I'll go meet Molly and do the livestock. Sika said he'd bring the boar in an hour or so." Jason waved as he left to help his brother by doing the evening chores.

"Eliza, will you read to me while poppa cooks dinner?" Roman asked with a smile.

Alex trotted off to get his drawing paper. The colored pencils Wade had bought for him were long gone, but Trinity had shown him how to use a piece of charcoal to make shades from light gray to solid black. Alex was always careful not to smudge the paper as drew.

Eliza had gotten the book of fairy tales. While Alex sat on the floor and used the low couch table as a desk, Eliza read. She did very well and Roman only helped her occasionally with a difficult word or two.

Adam prepared a pan of potatoes, carrots and onions to roast in the oven with butter. As the vegetables cooked, Adam made a salad from the fresh garden produce. He also put the kettle on to boil for tea.

Just as Eliza finished the story, Sika arrived. Two young villagers followed behind him, each with a monkeypod wood platter, piled with steaming hot roast boar.

Adam had waved the villagers over. They put the platters down and left the hut. They waited outside for their Chief.

Alex jumped up into Sika's arms when the village Chief bent down, arms out. "Hello little boar. Are you helping Roman feel better?" Sika asked as Alex settled on his hip.

"Yes, Chwief. Rowman mwuch bwetter. Wiza wead a tory. I daw pwony." Alex pointed to the paper on the table. It was a drawing of a black horse with a long, wavy mane and tail. It was very, very good.

Sika looked down at the drawing. "Ha! It looks like you made Roman into a horse. It is very good, little boar. Miss Eliza, thank you for reading to Roman. He loves stories. You will both help make him feel better. Just remember to be careful and let him rest. Now, I brought lots of roast boar. Is my little boar hungry?" Alex laughed as Sika tickled his belly.

"ROAR!" Alex made a very boar-like sound, it was the reason Sika called him a little boar. It made everyone laugh.

Jason came in with the evening milk and eggs. "Where is the wild boar? Roman get your bow!" He was playfully over dramatic as he spoke.

Eliza laughed. "That was Lex, Uncle Bird." She pointed to her brother and laughed again.

Jason took the milk and eggs to the kitchen while Sika took a moment to talk to his son. Alex continued to draw and Eliza read on her own.

Jason watched his brother. Adam stood at the kitchen counter and smiled at the domestic scene in the living room. It was the most peaceful and content Adam had looked since they'd left Toronto. He was also sure Adam wasn't even aware of the look on his face.

"William Jason Reso!" Adam called out as he gently shook his brother's shoulder.

Jason shook himself. "Sorry, Addy. Guess I was day dreaming. Here are the milk and eggs. Did you want something?" He set the milk and eggs down on the kitchen counter.

Adam chuckled. "Yes. Are you staying for dinner? I have plenty." He asked the question for the third time. At least Jason now heard him.

Jason smiled. "No thanks. Heath and I are going to Seth and Dean's. Boar feast. Now, don't fret about the livestock in the morning. As a matter of fact, I'd better go, Heath will be waiting for me. I'll see you in the morning for coffee. Love you, Addy." He gave his brother a hug.

Adam hugged Jason in return. "Love you, Jay. Coffee will be hot. Have fun, tell Heath, Seth and Dean hello from me. Maybe we can play cards on Friday if Roman is up to it."

The brothers hugged again. Jason hugged and kissed his niece and nephew and said goodbye to Sika and Roman. Jason left for his evening with Heath.

Sika left shortly after Jason. Adam quickly took his children to the outhouse, along with Roman. They all washed up and headed back to the house.

Roman insisted he was fine to sit at the dining table to eat. Adam agreed if he promised to lay down after dinner.

"Alex, your turn to say the grace, please." Adam gave his son a nod and smile.

Alex bowed his head and laced his fingers together. Adam, Eliza and Roman followed suit.

"God is gweat, God is gwood. Wet us dank Him for our food ." Alex repeated the new prayer Grandpa Shawn had taught him.

Adam beamed at Alex. "That was very nice. Did Grandpa Shawn teach you that?" He put some of the roasted vegetables on Alex's plate.

Alex waited patiently till his sister had her plate filled. "Yes, poppa. Gwandpa Shwan said it was swimple and to the pwoint. Whateber dat mweans. May I pwese eat now, poppa?" All Alex could do was stare at the pile of roast boar on his plate.

Adam chuckled. "He meant that the prayer says all you need to say to God. Yes, you may eat, but remember, you are a gentleman, _not_ a boar." He gave Alex that annoying serious parent look.

Eliza ate like a proper lady. Alex did his best, but he was a very hungry, growing four year old. Roman ate with gusto, he too was starving and he honestly felt like eating for the first time in days. Adam had a good appetite as well.

"Adam, this is delicious. Thank you. Good food, good rest, a good reader, a good artist and a good nurse will soon have me back to my old self. I really do appreciate you looking after me, all three of you." Roman spoke with warmth and laid a kind hand on Adam's arm.

Adam ducked his head and felt a flush on his cheeks. "I am happy to help, Roman. You've done so much for me...for us. Plus you got hurt protecting me. But, the main reason is, you are my dear and good _friend_." He put more emphasis on the last word to make it very clear that Roman was a friend, nothing more.

Roman squeezed Adam's arm gently, then withdrew the touch. "You are my dear friend too. I love Heath, but it is nice to have a friend that is a bit older. You know in all our talks you never said, when _is_ your birthday? Mine is May twenty-fifth." He took a bite of food.

Adam laughed a bit. "October thirtieth. I forgot about it...with everything. I don't mind. Jay's birthday is November thirtieth. I need to speak with Heath about it..."

Alex interrupted like he was taught. "Cuse me, poppa? Mwore bwoar, pwese." He nodded to his nearly empty plate. There was only a bite or two of salad left.

Adam surveyed Alex's plate. "Yes, you may, but finish your salad too." He reached for the platter of boar, but Roman was already putting some on the boy's plate.

Eliza politely wiped her mouth. She then placed her napkin on the table to indicate that she was finished. "Thank you, poppa. It was very good." She gave her poppa a soft, yet bright smile.

Adam once again beamed. His children still had their manners, even on the Island. "You are welcome, Eliza. Such a little lady."

Roman spoke. "Eliza will you help poppa? Take your plate to the sink, then you can play." He thought Eliza was old enough to help around the house.

Eliza slid off her chair. "Yes, Uncle Roman." She carefully carried her plate, fork and spoon to the sink. She then went to her room to play with her doll.

Adam gave Roman an odd look. "I am their poppa, you know." He wasn't exactly cross, but he wasn't friendly either.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I only meant to help. You are right, it was not my place. I won't over step again." Roman felt deflated. He'd pushed too hard to step in where he wasn't yet wanted...if he ever would be.

Adam looked at his son, who continued to happily eat, oblivious to the adult talk. "No, I am sorry. Jason does the same type of thing sometimes. You did only mean well. I should know you aren't trying to take... _his_ place. You were just being a good Uncle. Can you watch out for them while I get their bath ready?" He gave Roman an apologetic smile.

Roman gave Adam a look and smile that said it was alright. "I will ask you first next time, I promise. I would never even _try_ to take his place. Of course I will watch them. Sorry, but, I can't help you carry the buckets of hot water. Can I sit outside, on one of your loungers?" He gave Adam a childlike look.

Adam looked at Roman, then nodded to Alex. The boy had quietly put more boar and potatoes on his plate. "Son, that is enough now. You will make yourself sick. Go tell your sister it will soon be bath time. You can have that for lunch tomorrow..." He waited for Alex to wipe his mouth and lay his napkin on the table.

"May I bwe cused, poppa? Fank you for da gweat fwood." Alex smiled at his poppa in such an Adam-like way, it made Roman chuckle.

"Yes, you may, my precious boy. You are welcome. Poppa likes to see his boy happy. Go get ready for your bath, I have to heat the water." Adam sent Alex off with a tousle of his long, blond hair.

Half an hour later, happily naked children splashed and played in the warm, bubbly bath water. Roman laid back against a pillow on one of Adam's new loungers from his cousin Jey. Jey had loved the lavalavas Adam had made for him in trade. Adam sat in the other lounger, next to Roman. They were only a few feet from the bath barrel.

Adam let out a little groan. "I ate too much. There is enough boar for a week. How can I keep it from going off?" Sometimes Adam missed the very cold cave-like room under the kitchen of Barrett Manor. It even froze meat in the winter time. Here, on the Island, the cool box was alright for short cold storage, but not for keeping meat.

Roman let out a grunt. "Dry it. Boar jerky. You can make it moist again with steam, or make a boar stew. You can also eat it as plain jerky. We travel with it, when we go on a journey or long hunt in the jungle. It is really good. Tomorrow, I will tell you how to do it. I ate too much as well, but, I was hungry. Oh, I guess it is time to change the bandage..." He waved, Hunter and Shawn were headed their way. Hunter had his doctor's satchel in hand.

Hunter and Shawn stopped at the tub. They took a few minutes to talk with Alex and Eliza. Shawn told Adam he would watch the children while they changed Roman's bandage. Shawn managed to wash the children's hair, which later pleased Adam.

Meanwhile, in Adam's bedroom, Roman lay on his stomach. The fat lamps lit the room along with the late evening sun.

Adam had gotten a bowl of fresh, warm water and clean cloths from the supplies brought from the hospital. Hunter carefully examined the stitched wound on Roman's back. The physician had done a fine job with tiny stitches to lessen the scar.

"Excellent, Roman. The bleeding has stopped and the wound is clean and dry. How is the pain?" Hunter asked as he indicated for Adam to wash and rebandage the wound.

"I can feel it when I move, but I am more stiff than anything. Otherwise I feel fine. Adam is doing a great job of keeping me down and resting. He is also doing a fantastic job at keeping me well fed. I am so glad to be here, than at the lonely hospital." Roman explained to Hunter as Adam finished with the new bandage.

"I made it smaller, but thicker. Tell me if it is uncomfortable." Adam put the materials back into the box.

Hunter nodded in approval. "Very good, Adam. You are taking excellent care of our patient. Roman, tomorrow you can do light exercises to keep limber. I recommend a slow, thirty minute walk, twice a day. We will see how it goes. It won't be long before you will be back to normal. Roman please, don't take feeling good for being healed. It is a very deep wound. It is healing, but, you could easily rip it open and that would be very bad. You could bleed to death before any of us realized it. It needs at least six weeks. You be good, and I promise by Christmas, this will all be a memory. Please, son. I want you to be able to be the best doctor you can be." Hunter spoke not only as a physician, but a worried father figure as well.

Adam spoke before Roman could. "Don't worry, Hunter, he won't over do. Not on my watch. He won't leave here until you clear him." He spoke firmly and left no room for Roman to even try to argue.

Roman had turned over onto his back. "Alright, you both win. No, seriously, I know I have to be careful. Adam, you have my permission to yell at me when I need it. Hunter, thank you for saving my life. I am not about to take that for granted. Now, I want a bit more fresh air, it helps me relax." He looked from his Doctor to his Nurse.

Hunter crossed his arms over his chest, as did Adam. "What do you think, Nurse? Has he been a good boy?" His brow arched at Adam.

Adam's face was grim, but his eyes held a sparkle. "Well Doctor, I think he has been good. He has been resting, quiet and he ate well. Not as much as Alex, but close. I say he can go back outside." He finally let out a held in laugh and relaxed his stance.

Hunter agreed so doctor, patient and nurse went back outside. Adam laughed. Shawn had taught Alex and Eliza how to blow bubbles with a thin bamboo "straw". Alex also had a "beard" of white bubbles and Eliza wore a necklace of bubbles.

With kisses to the children and hugs to Adam and Roman, Shawn and Hunter left. The older couple walked hand in hand as they headed down the path towards their hut. Adam noticed Jason's hut was dark. He was glad his brother had someone like Heath in his life.

Adam bent down and felt the temperature of the bath water. It was still very warm. "You can play thirty more minutes. Don't get your hair wetter, my loves." He kissed them then left his children to play. He sat back down in his lounger.

Roman let out a sigh of contentment. The air was warm, the last daylight faded and the glow of the fat torches grew brighter. In the glow, Adam's blond hair gleamed like burnished bronze. It also enhanced the tan on Adam's flawless skin. Roman loved the way Adam looked as he watched his children play in the bubbly water.

Adam turned to look at Roman when the man sighed for a second time. He couldn't help but notice how handsome the native Islander was. His long raven waves of hair almost looked blue in the torchlight. Every muscle on Roman's upper body was sharply defined. Adam knew the strength in the man's arms and legs. Adam also knew the comfort those arms offered when he needed it. As Adam looked back at his children, guilt of the thoughts he'd just had about Roman ate at his heart. How could he look at Roman like that, he still loved Wade. It made Adam feel like he was committing adultery. But, when Roman again sighed, Adam turned to him.

"Are you in pain? That's the fourth sigh you have let out." Adam's face was etched with worry.

Roman looked at Adam. "Is it? Guess I didn't realize I sighed so much. No, it is just the opposite of pain. I am feeling good and I am content. They are such a joy to watch. So carefree and easy, not yet aware of the world. Yes, they have been through a lot, but children are resilient. We could learn from them. Adam, I am sorry about your birthday. We could have had a nice party for you." He gave Adam a sympathetic smile.

Adam lightly shook his head. "Doesn't matter. It was just another day, and I am a year older. I want to do something for Jason's birthday. I will talk to Heath tomorrow. If you are up to it, we will play cards on Friday again. I've missed our games. I am glad you are feeling better. But, remember what Hunter said. I'd hate to lose you too."

Roman reached over and caressed Adam's cheek. "You won't lose me, Mata Aulelei." He gave Adam a smile of friendship and perhaps a bit more.

"Are you ever going to tell me what that means? You could be calling me a fat cow!" Adam spoke with a teasing laugh.

Roman laughed as well. "No, I am not calling you a fat cow. Trust me, it is something very nice. You will either figure it out, or find out, one day. For now, it is my secret. It's getting cool, they should come out now. We can tuck them into their warm beds." He nodded to the child filled tub.

"Agreed..." Adam got up and grabbed the drying cloths. "Come on my monkeys, time for bed."

Adam lifted Eliza out of the tub and wrapped her from head to toe in a drying cloth. Alex was soon wrapped up like his sister. The foursome went into the house.

It wasn't long before Eliza and Alex were tucked up in their beds and dreamed the dreams of happy, loved and safe children. They both slept with smiles on their little faces.

Adam made sure Roman was comfortable in his bed. He had lent Roman a book to read as it was still too early to really go to bed.

Adam curled up in his chair with a cup of tea and one of his nursing text books. A feeling of deep contentment washed over him. Roman was on the road to recovery.


	32. Birthday Surprises

Time moved quickly, especially for Adam. Roman was nearly back to his normal self. Hunter had removed the stitches and the wound healed, inside and out. Still, Roman was careful. He knew the wound could still easily tear open if he did too much. Adam was a good and careful watch dog, and he fiercely protected his patient.

Adam, Heath, Seth and Shawn planned a party for Jason's twenty-seventh birthday. It would not be a surprise because Adam knew Jason would suss it out and spoil it. Adam had tried before and Jason had always found out.

It was going to be a dinner party at Adam's. The Helmsley's, Seth, Dean, Braun, Roman and of course, Eliza and Alex made up the entire guest list. Everyone understood it was just to be a small family gathering. The village would celebrate on Sunday, after church.

The Village celebration was for anyone who had a birthday in November. At the end of each month, there was such a celebration. Roman laughed and said it was really just an excuse for a boar hunt.

Jason's family party was that evening. Heath, Shawn and Seth decorated Adam's hut. Adam had written Happy Birthday on a separate piece of paper so Eliza could copy each letter, large in thick charcoal. Alex drew little pictures around the letters. The letters now hung on a rope that dangled a bit from the ceiling of the room. The children had also picked flowers to make the house colorful.

Adam and Roman were at the hospital for Roman's daily check up with Hunter.

"Looks wonderful. Adam, there is no longer a need for a bandage. The scar will be small. Remember, give the internal part of the wound a couple more weeks to heal completely. No heavy lifting or bending. Next week, I will start you on some exercises to rebuild the strength in those muscles. Adam, are you sure Jason doesn't want gifts?"

Adam closed the box of unused bandage materials. "Yes. Jason only agreed to a party if no one brought gifts. Don't worry, Roman won't lift anything heavier than a tea cup. Come on, patient, I need to pick up the children from school and you can keep them out of my hair." He put the box on the shelf neatly, with the other supplies.

Hunter chuckled. "He is getting bossy, Roman. I'd do as he says. Good for you, Adam. It's because of your care, he's recovered so well. Go on, I will see you at the party later. Oh and Adam, tell my husband and my son I will remember to bring the roast duck. I'm going home now to keep an eye on it." He gave Adam and Roman a wink.

Both patient and nurse laughed. Adam spoke. "Yes, I was to remind you about the duck. Well, our patient has been a good boy. That's why I promised he could have two pieces of carrot cake later. Yes, lets go, school is nearly over." He gave a wave toward the door and looked at Roman.

Roman and Adam walked toward the village school at a normal pace. Roman sighed. "I'll be able to go home soon. I am not ashamed to admit, I will miss the children…and you. It's...we...were a family...a real family..." Roman stopped before he said too much. He didn't want to drive Adam away.

Adam hesitated, he hadn't thought of Roman's leaving. It bothered him more than he thought it would. "We will miss you. Roman… not now… not today… it's Jason's day. I don't want any sad thoughts. Besides, you aren't leaving until Hunter clears you, one hundred percent." He gave Roman a smile.

"You're right. Sorry, I do tend to think of things at the wrong time. I get that from my Tama. Ah, there is the drum, school is out." Roman returned Adam's smile as the village drummer beat out the hour to dismiss school.

Adam and Roman arrived as the thunderous herd of children ran out of the school. Tiffany, her husband Jimmy and brother-in-law Jey followed. The twins looked exhausted. Roman's cousins had agreed to help Tiffany so Heath and Seth could help prepare for Jason's party.

Adam knelt down to hug and kiss his children. Roman laughed and teased his twin cousins about being worn out by little children. Jimmy held his daughter, Vallea in his arms as they talked.

"You try keeping eight children, under six, quiet so Tiffany can teach. You know, we need a second school hut. One for the children not in the regular classes. I will speak to Sika. Seth thought of it, but, we didn't listen. Now I understand what he meant. He is exactly right. We own him an apology." Jimmy spoke in open earnestness.

Adam had heard the conversation. "Seth will appreciate that. You should ask him to show the drawing he did of his idea for the hut. He even designed an idea for a box to hold sand, along with an area for painting and drawing. Seth is very clever at designs for buildings. We call that type of person an Architect." Adam adjusted Alex on his hip. Eliza held onto Roman's hand.

Jimmy smiled. "Then Seth can over see the con...con...sorry, my Western words fail me. You know, when you build the hut."

Adam returned a smile of his own. "The Western word is construction, means to build. Seth would love that. I'm sorry if I seem rude, but we need to get back. Talk to Seth soon. Thank you for letting Heath and Seth help me. I am sure you both made fine teachers." He gave each twin a one armed hug and kissed Vallea on the cheek.

The twins hugged Roman and wished him well. The four adults and three children headed off in their own directions.

"Poppa? Is Rowman bwetter? Granpaw Hwunter gwood Dwoctor?" Alex asked as Adam carried him. Roman and Eliza were up ahead as they walked a bit faster and talked all the time.

Adam smiled at his son. "Yes, precious boy. Roman is almost over being sick. Grandpa Hunter is a very good Doctor. Are you excited for Uncle Jaybirds party?" Adam picked up his pace a bit. Still, he left space for Eliza and Roman to have their walk and talk.

"Yes, poppa. Wove Uncle Bird." Alex became more interested in looking at the drawing of a sand castle he'd made at school.

Adam's own mind wandered to the thought of Roman leaving their house. Eliza would be especially devastated. Roman had become a replacement for Wade. It didn't worry Adam, he knew Eliza still loved her father and spoke of him. Still, Roman was the physical replacement...no, not replacement, he could never, ever replace Wade. Roman was the warm touch his daughter needed and Adam was glad for it. Eliza had been much happier with Roman in the house.

However, Adam also knew he had to be independent and raise his children as best he could...alone. When he felt lonely at night, Adam thought of Wade, it brought him comfort. It was the one thing he was always sure of, Wade Barrett still and always would own his entire heart.

"Poppa? Are you awright? You wook swo swad." Alex sounded really worried, as worried as a four year could be.

Adam stopped walking when he saw how worried his little boy looked. "I am alright, my son. I am not sad. I was just thinking about grown up things. You will too when you get older. Poppa will stop now. We want to have fun at Uncle Bird's part. Let's catch up with your sister. By the way, that is a very good sand castle. You know, if you want, tomorrow I can make some paste and you could stick real sand on it. Maybe even some small shells. Would you like that?" Adam knew he could make a paste from root flour and water.

Alex looked at his drawing. "I would wike dat. Make it pwetty. Wiza!" He wiggled for Adam to put him down.

With a laugh, Adam put his son down. Alex toddled ahead, picture in hand, to his sister. He took hold of Roman's other hand. Adam could hear Alex telling Eliza about pasting real sand on his picture. Roman agreed to help Eliza find some tiny shells.

Adam's mouth fell open when he walked into his hut. The first thing he saw was the Happy Birthday banner the children had made. The plain rope that held it was now intertwined with flowers and strips of deep green banana leaves. There was a garland of flowers that went from the four corners to a center point of the living room ceiling.

The kitchen table had been extended to seat eight. A smaller table for three, sat close by. The children would sit there with Seth, after a bit of an argument with Adam.

"Adam, I honestly don't mind. You really need to sit with your brother at his party. See, I am just a few inches from Dean. I will enjoy it, I miss having dinner with the children. Please, don't make me argue further with your Lordship." Seth teased Adam with a wink and a bow.

Adam laughed. "Alright, alright. I know the children will enjoy it as well. And thank you for peeling and grating all those carrots for me. Saves me a lot of time. Speaking of, I'd better get busy baking." He gave Seth a hug and headed to the kitchen to bake his brother's birthday cake.

Roman sat on the floor in the children's bedroom. They were building a sand castle from the wooden blocks and having a splendid time.

Adam put the cake in the oven to bake. Adam was glad that baking pans were part of the trade from McMahon. It made it much easier. Adam turned to Heath.

"By the way, where _is_ my brother? Usually he is more underfoot than the children." Adam laughed again and began to tear up the lettuce for the garden salad.

Seth spoke up. "Gone with Dean to finalize the trade for May. We need a cow, so we're going to split the milk with Braun. Then they will bring Molly and May. She will only be with Molly for two days at most. Don't worry about feeding or milking her. Dean will be here to do it. Thanks again for letting us keep her here. Braun is almost finished with the fence, then he needs to build her lean to." Seth gave Adam a smile of appreciation.

"It is no problem, Seth. Braun doesn't have to rush. I am blessed with a large paddock. Molly will be happy for the company." Adam assured Seth that he didn't mind to keep May for a while.

In the mean time, Shawn and Heath were putting the finishing touches on the table. The had covered it with a white cloth. Shawn had also brought his china plates and his grandmother's silver service. They were two things Shawn had always taken on their travels.

Shawn gave Heath a look of concern. Heath had not been his usual bubbly self all day. "Son, what is wrong? And don't tell me nothing."

Heath looked over to Adam and Seth who were making a big salad. He looked at his pa. Heath gave a nod and headed for the door. Shawn followed, after telling Adam and Seth they would be right back.

Heath sat down one of the loungers as Shawn sat on the other across from his son. "So son, what is the problem?" Shawn still wore a worried expression on his face.

Heath sighed. "Why hasn't he asked me yet, pa? He loves me, I love him. Marriage is… I want to marry him, have a family. But, he hasn't even spoken about it. I mean we've...you know...kissed...a lot...like you and father. I thought…have I sinned, pa? Is that why?" His face flushed, but he also knew he could tell his pa anything and not be judged.

Shawn smiled softly and took his son's hands in his. "First, no, kissing is not a sin. It's not like...well...having relations before marriage. That _is_ a sin. I know how much you two love each other. I am sure he has thought about it. Maybe he needs to work out a few more feelings about Doctor Harper. But, more than anything, I think he is worried about Adam. He may feel a bit guilty about...how to say it..." Shawn paused for a moment.

"Being in love and getting married? Pa...Adam wouldn't…stand in Jason's way would he?" Heath hated to even think it, but, maybe Adam _was_ the problem.

Shawn squeezed Heath's hands. "No, Adam wouldn't do that. He would only want Jason's happiness. He's said more than once he expects a wedding between the two of you. But yes, Jason may feel guilty about being happy in love while his brother mourns for his husband. My sweet child, it is something Jason has to work out for himself. There isn't anything you or anyone else can do. My best advice to you is to just keep being yourself. Don't change anything. That's the Heath Helmsley Jason loves. I have a feeling it will happen. You know, when he does ask for your hand, I might say no. You aren't twenty-one yet, you know." Shawn teased his son to cheer him up.

Heath's eyes went wide. "Pa, you wouldn't do that, would you?" He looked at Shawn in shock. He didn't see the laughter in Shawn's turquoise eyes.

Shawn stood and pulled Heath in for a hug. "No, you silly boy. I would not do that to you" He let Heath go and sat back down and continued.

"You are young, but as you know, I was even younger. Your father and I got married when we were seventeen. We struggled. We probably should have waited a few more years, but, to be honest, I wouldn't change a thing. It was those struggles that made us closer and stronger..." He paused again when Heath sniffed deeply.

Shawn again leaned forward and took Heath's hands in his. "Son, I'm sure it will happen. Just keep being patient and pray for God's guidance. Come on now, go wash your face. We need to finish setting the table. I love you, son and so does Jason." He gave Heath's cheek a kiss.

Heath stood with his pa. He hugged and kissed his beloved parent. "I love you. Thank you for listening to me. I am so grateful, every day, that it was your doorstep I was left on. You and father were meant to be my parents. I will be in shortly, I have to visit the WC." He and Shawn exchanged another hug. Shawn went back inside and Heath went to the privy.

An hour later, Adam's house was ready for its guests. Seth, Heath and Shawn had left to change and freshen up.

Adam had helped Eliza and Alex wash up and dress for the party. Eliza wore her favorite pink pulu tasi with a pattern of small feathery leaves. Alex wore a plain navy blue lavalava that ended at his knees.

Adam wore a brand new lavalava of blue so vibrant, it looked the the electricity generated by lightening. Small feathery designs broke up the brightness of the stark blue. It fell to the calves of Adam's long, curvaceous legs. It was stunning. He wore his long hair down and his shell necklace fell just at the dip in his neck. Adam looked beautiful.

Roman had changed in the privy so he could wash up. He too, wore a new lavalava that Adam had made at the same time he'd made his electric blue one. Roman's lavalava was a deep, midnight blue, so deep it was nearly black. It had the same small feathery patterns as Adam's. Roman wore his long raven waves not only down in back, but over his shoulders as well. He too wore a small shell on a cord around his neck. It fell to the middle of his chest in the striations between his pectoral muscles. He looked strong, fierce and most of all handsome.

When Roman came back inside, his breath was stolen from him. Adam stood and watched his children quietly looking at their ABC picture book on the couch. Adam looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen.

Roman knew at that moment, he'd fallen absolutely head over heels in love with Adam. Roman decided, whatever it took to win his share of Adam's heart, he would do it. Even if it took him to the gates of the kingdom underground, the place Shawn called Hell.

Adam looked when he heard Roman return. He couldn't figure out why his heart pounded and his breath came faster. He also couldn't help but notice Roman looked more handsome than ever. Adam was also thankful that Roman had his healthy glow back. Roman looked ready to take on the world. Adam just wished, that looking at Roman didn't make him react like he did.

Eliza happened to look up at her poppa. She noticed the way Adam looked at Roman. She then saw how Roman looked at her poppa. It was the same way her dear father looked at her sweet poppa. She maybe have only been five, but Elizabeth Barrett knew love when she saw it. Eliza also decided it wasn't a bad thing. As much as it made her sad to think about it, her father was in Heaven. She loved Roman too, and he would be nice to have around; all the time.

Roman cracked the heated atmosphere with a soft clap of his hands. "Alright, Alex, Eliza, do you remember what I taught you to say to Uncle Bird?" He sat down on the couch between the two children.

Alex looked at his sister. Eliza spoke. "Ia manuia lou Aso Fanau?" She looked at Roman.

Roman beamed. "Perfect, darling. You got it just right. Now Alex, you try. You can do it. Say it slowly, like Eliza did." He gave the boy a nudge.

Alex swallowed, a serious expression crossed his face. "Man...uia lew awso fan..au." He got the big words right. Alex smiled, proud of himself.

"Good, Lex. Uncle Bird will like it." Eliza praised her little brother.

Adam scooped Alex up in his arms. "My smart boy. Eliza you were perfect, sweetheart. Uncle Bird will love hearing you say happy birthday in Samoan." He put Alex down after a kiss on the cheek. He then picked up Eliza and gave her some cuddle time. "You make poppa so proud." He kissed Eliza and held her close. He cuddled her a bit more, then set her back down on the couch.

Roman was quiet as Adam took time to cuddle with his children. Adam was such a wonderful and loving parent. He couldn't help but imagine Adam with a baby. A baby that was half Canadian, half Samoan. They could make beautiful children together. Roman sighed, he loved Alex and Eliza, but a sweet baby that was his… it warmed his soul.

"Roman, thank you for teaching them how to speak Samoan. It is going to help them some much in the long run. Oh… here come the Helmsley's. I wonder what is keeping Jason." Adam brushed off the fluttery feelings in his tummy and went to greet his guests.

A burst of greetings were exchanged. Hunter carried a basket with four perfectly roasted and crispy ducks. He put it down on the kitchen counter, then got down on the floor on the living room. Hunter soon had a lap full of Adam's children.

The Helmsley's were dressed in their usual Western clothes. Both Shawn and Heath wore black cotton shirts and light brown trousers. Hunter wore a white shirt and black trousers. They were neat, but comfortable.

"I just saw Jason and Dean. They were headed to meet the cow herd. Must have been late returning today. Sometimes the cows wander further north. I'm sure they will be along soon." Shawn explained when Adam asked why Jason wasn't with Heath.

Adam chuckled. "Leave it to Jason to make a grand entrance. Well, the vegetables will stay warm on the stove..." He was halted when Braun and Seth came to the door.

Braun had a big basket of fresh fruit and Seth carried a smaller basket filled with Dean's croissants. More hugs and greetings were exchanged.

Alex went from Braun to Seth and back to Hunter. Eliza had chosen to sit on Roman's lap. Roman had been ordered to stay on the couch. Eliza wasn't fond of loud noise and kerfuffle. She felt safe with Roman.

It wasn't long before all the adults had settled down in the living room. When Braun heard the clank of the cow bells, he went out to help with the evening chores.

Heath, Shawn and Adam went into the kitchen to platter things up in serving dishes. Hunter and Alex joined Roman and Eliza on the couch.

"I feel so useless sometimes. I do feel fit and I know not to lift anything heavy." Roman gave a sigh as he watched Adam working hard to make the party perfect for his brother.

Everything was ready when Jason came in. Eliza and Alex went up to their Uncle as planned. They smiled and spoke in chorus. "Ia manuia lou Aso Fanau, Uncle Jason!" Everyone else chimed in with "Happy birthday, Jason!" Adam began around of "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow." The song ended with a rousing shout of "Hip, hip, huzzah!"

Jason grinned brightly with a flush on his cheeks. "Thank you so much, all of you. And you two said it so perfectly in Samoan. Fa afetal tele. Thank you, very much, my monkeys." He bent down to hug and kiss his niece and nephew.

"Dinner is ready, come to the table." Adam announced with a happy smile. It still took Dean, Seth and Braun aback to hear Adam announce dinner, it had always been Mark's job.

Adam first made sure his children were settled with Seth at the smaller table. Adam had also made sure Seth and Dean were once again happy with the arrangement. When Adam was satisfied, he took his own place at the table.

Jason sat at the head of the table, Shawn at the foot. Heath sat to Jason's right, next to Braun. Hunter came next at Shawn's left. To Shawn's right was Dean, then Roman with Adam at Jason's left.

"Eliza, it's your turn for grace." Adam gave his daughter a smile of confidence.

Eliza bowed her head and clasped her hands together. Everyone followed, even Jason. "God is great, God is good, let us thank Him for this food. Bless Uncle Jason on his birthday. Amen." Everyone echoed "Amen" in chorus.

Jason stood. "Now, for the other reason we are gathered here. Adam, this is your birthday party too. I am sorry we let yours go by without a thought. My monkeys..." Jason nodded to the children, who with Seth's help had gotten up.

Alex and Eliza gently pulled on a cord. A banner that matched the one they had made for Jason came down and hung across the ceiling. It read _"Happy Birthday, Poppa!"_

This time they sang for "He's a Jolly Good Fellow" to Adam, along with a rousing round of "Hip, hip huzzah!"

Adam flushed. "Thank you. Jason...you planned this, didn't you? I don't want to take away from your day." He leaned over and hugged his brother.

Jason returned the hug. "You are not taking away from my day. You are making it better. Now, let's eat, I am starving!"

Dishes were passed and plates filled. Seth really enjoyed being with Alex and Eliza again. It brought back a lot of happy memories of Barrett Manor. It pleased Dean to see his husband so happy.

Seth had been sad of late and Dean knew exactly why. Seth wasn't with child, and they were trying; hard. Hunter assured them there was no medical reason and his advice was to quit worrying about it. Sometimes the stress of trying to have a baby made it difficult. He told the couple when it was meant to happen, it would. Dean prayed it would happen soon, he hated to see his beloved little Sethie so sad.

When it was time for dessert, Shawn pulled out the birthday cake for Adam that he had hidden in the cupboard. Shawn carried in Adam's banana cake and Heath carried Jason's carrot cake. Both were decorated with flowers.

Adam was surprised by his cake. "How? Where? When?" He was so surprised he could barely speak.

Shawn laughed. "I baked it while you were at the hospital. I hid it in the cupboard over the cool box. Got you!" He put the cake down in front of Adam.

Adam laughed. "Yes, you did. Thank you, Shawn. Jason, you cut yours first." He gave Jason the knife to cut the cake with.

Jason looked at his brother like Adam had suddenly sprouted three extra heads. "Cut it? You mean share it? No! It's _my_ carrot cake! Let them eat yours..." He turned to Heath. "I _will_ share with you, love." Jason smiled softly at Heath. Heath flushed at Jason's words. Everyone laughed. Shawn and Hunter exchanged a knowledge filled glance.

"Jason Reso, you will share your cake! I worked hard on it, everyone needs to taste my delicious carrot cake. Now, cut your cake!" Adam tried to sound like a bossy younger brother, but the laughter in his hazel eyes betrayed him.

Jason laughed along with everyone. There was more laughter when Alex spoke up. "I want cwarrwat quake!" The mixed up way Alex spoke caused even more laughter. Alex was just so precious and adorable.

"Lex, it's carrot _cake_." Eliza tried to correct her brother like a tiny teacher.

"Dats what I said, Wiza. Cwarrwat quake!" Alex sounded exasperated, his hands on his hips, and a pout on his lips.

Jason shook his head with mirth. "I swear, Addy. He is a mirror image of you. Alright Alex, you get the first piece." He proceeded to cut into his birthday cake. He made sure that Alex did indeed get the first piece.

The fun continued as both cakes were eaten. There were very few left overs, really just enough for the children's lunch the next day.

When the meal finished, Dean and Braun insisted on cleaning up in the kitchen, while the others went outside. Hunter and Seth built a fire in Adam's fire pit. Shawn, Heath and Adam set up the chairs that Shawn and Heath had brought that morning. Along with the two chairs and two loungers Adam already had, there was a place for everyone to sit.

Jason and Heath sat on one of the loungers and curled closely together. Roman was made to relax in the other lounger and was soon joined by Eliza. Adam sat at the foot of Roman's lounger and held Alex in his lap. There others were scattered in various chairs.

"Such a lovely evening. Just think, by now, Toronto is probably buried in snow. I don't miss it, I hate being cold." Seth gave a shiver and reached out to the fire. Just thinking about all that snow and cold gave him a chill.

Adam nodded. "It was beautiful to look at, but sometimes it was too cold. It is hard to think about not having snow for Christmas."

Alex squirmed to turn to look at his poppa. "What about Swaint Nwickwas? He won't cwome with no snow." He sounded truly worried and his expression matched.

Roman smiled. "Alex, he hasn't forgotten to visit our village yet. His sleigh and reindeer can land in the sand. Don't you fret, you and Eliza have been very good. He will find you, I promise." He spoke with utter and complete confidence.

"Oh gwood." Alex was happy and content. As long as Saint Nick found him, Alex was satisfied. He let out a yawn and leaned against his poppa, where he felt safe and loved.

Eliza curled up against Roman and was nearly asleep. She had also been glad to hear that Saint Nicholas would be able to find them and the sleigh could land in the sand. She too felt safe and secure in Roman's arms.

When Braun and Dean came out to join the others, Adam's kitchen was spotless. Dean had enjoyed being of use to Adam again like he once was. Braun felt the same.

When everything had settled, Jason stood to speak. "I just want to thank you all for making this birthday special and for letting me celebrate my brother's day as well. Addy, next year, you will have the biggest party ever..." Jason smiled at the gathered friends. He then looked over at Shawn and Hunter, his brow arched in question.

Hunter looked at Shawn. Shawn gave his husband a soft smile and a slight nod. Hunter looked back to Jason. Hunter gave Jason a bright smile with a nod of his own.

Jason let out a sigh of what seemed to be relief. He turned to Heath. "Heath, I know it is usual to receive gifts on your birthday, not give them. However, I do have something to give you. It would have given it to you sooner, but, it took a bit longer to make than we planned…." Jason fumbled in the pocket of his deep green lavalava. He then knelt down at Heath's feet. He took the red-heads hands in his and smiled nervously.

Jason spoke again. "Heath, I love you. You have restored my faith in love. I want to share the rest of my life with you. Heath Wallace Helmsley, would you marry me?" Jason let go of Heath's hand and opened his own left hand. He held a delicate ring with a polished, highly glossy pink stone. The band was silver and had tiny seahorses, Heath's favorite, around it. It was elegant, but not too feminine for a larger male hand.

Heath's eyes lit up, along with his entire being. However, Heath wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, he was so shocked. "Wh...what? Did you…you want to..." Heath couldn't form a sentence. He just stared at the ring in Jason's hand.

Jason laughed softly. "My silly rose petal. I asked you to marry me. You do want to marry me, don't you?" He looked Heath in the eye and repeated his proposal.

Heath heard Jason this time. His eyes filled with tears and his face lit up even brighter. "Yes! Oh yes! Jason, I will marry you. I love you so very much..." He smiled even more when Jason slipped the ring over his left ring finger.

"Oh Jason...seahorses...oh…it is beautiful… Oh, how I love you." Heath leaned in and kissed Jason with all the love he felt He forgot they weren't alone when the distant sound of cheers and congratulations penetrated his brain.

When Hunter stood, everyone grew quiet. "Jason, when you asked for my son's hand, I was pleased, along with Shawn. Our son couldn't have made a better choice. We are pleased and proud to welcome you to the family. Now, let us congratulate Heath and Jason on their up coming nuptials. To Heath and Jason!" Hunter spoke with a father's love and pride.

Adam's eyes dripped with tears of happiness as he watched everyone congratulate his brother and Heath. He was truly happy for Jason. His brother had had a hard time with love. Heath was the one who had finally broken Jason's streak of bad luck. He prayed they would have a long and happy marriage. Adam hoped they were as happy as he and Wade had been. He pulled a sleeping Alex in closer and relished in his toddler smell.

Roman watched as Adam looked at his brother and held tightly to Alex. He could see that Adam was honestly happy for Jason and Heath, but Roman could see something else as well. Adam wasn't alone, he was with Wade. Roman didn't mind, not all...but...he wanted to share Adam's heart with Lord Wade Barrett.

Would he ever have the chance?


	33. Leaving Adam

The day after Jason's birthday and engagement to Heath, Jason came to talk to Adam. Heath stayed with Roman to watch the children so the brothers could talk. Jason took Adam to the beach, but, they sat on a blanket on the sand, no where near Lookout Rock.

"Adam, I just wanted to make sure you're alright. I had put off asking Heath , not because of the ring, but because of my love for you. Shawn told me yesterday that Heath was feeling really low and had started to doubt my love for him. I knew then, I had to propose, before I hurt Heath even more. I should have told you first. I am so happy and guilty at the same time. How can I be… with Wade..." Jason hung his head in guilt.

Adam put his arms around his brother and hugged him. "Don't, Jay. Don't feel guilty for finding love and happiness out of our shipwrecked lives. Of all people, you deserve it. Heath is such a sweetheart, with such a sweet spirit. You couldn't have chosen a better person. Heath has grounded you. You've become happier and calmer. I am so happy for both of you. I want this for you Jay and Wade would too. He would be so happy for you too. I love you, my brother. If there would be one thing, I wish ma and poppa Ralph could have met Heath. But, the are here, along with Wade. So stop feeling guilty, be happy." He strengthened his words with another hug.

Jason leaned into his brother's embrace. "Thank you, Addy. It means everything to have your approval and support. Heath is just… perfect. You're right, he has grounded me. He's made me...I don't just go through the motions of life, I live it. I know understand what love truly is. Adam… how do you feel about Roman?" Jason remembered his promise to try to help Roman win a place in Adam's heart.

Adam pulled back from Jason, confusion etched on his brow. "Roman is my friend, you know that. I love him, like I love you, as a brother and best friend. Why?" He cocked his head like a puppy.

Jason gave a shrug. "I was just curious. He has lived with you while he recovered. I thought maybe… can I just say one thing?" He looked at Adam. If Adam said no, he wouldn't push.

Adam couldn't help his own curiosity. "Alright, ask me. I don't promise to answer though."

Jason chuckled. "Fair enough. I've told you this before, I think. About the talk Wade and I had once. That if something ever happened, he hoped you would find love again..." He paused, he could see that Adam had begun to bristle. "Just… calm down, Addy. I know how you feel, I do. I just… being around Roman… oh, forget it, Adam. It's not worth it. I don't know how to say things the right way, and I don't want to anger or upset you. I really only wanted to make sure you were really alright with Heath and I getting married. I would absolutely love for you to be my groomsman, but I will understand if you feel like you can't. I do you want you to think about it. Above all, I love you my brother." He hugged Adam close.

Adam grinned. "I don't have to think about it, Jay. I would be honored to stand up with you at your wedding. I am honestly and truly happy for you. So you plan on my being right next to you when you marry Heath. As for the other, yes please, forget about it. Roman is my friend and I hope he always will be. I am happy and content with my children and my nursing. I've had the love of my life. It's your turn. Let's leave it at that." He returned Jason's hug. Talking about love and Roman was the last thing Adam wanted to do.

"I am so pleased, my brother. I couldn't imagine getting married without you next to me. Oh, are you sure about the puppy? Jimmy said they will be ready by Christmas. He is keeping a male for us. The children will love it." Jason changed the subject, before he put his foot in his mouth about Roman.

Adam laughed. "Yes, I am sure. I love dogs. It will be a good companion and I can begin to teach the children about responsibility. We can pick it up Christmas Eve. He can sleep in Molly's lean to for one night. I'm excited about it, collies are so good with children. What did Jimmy say? A Missionary brought the first dogs when Sika was a boy? They have done a good job in making sure they haven't been over run with puppies."

"Yes. Jimmy said there are only ten dogs on the entire Island. They only allow a pair to breed when one dies. One of the Chief's dogs died in Maivia, so they had a new litter. It is an honor to get one of the puppies, as she only had three. Shows you how much Sika loves the children. I read, before we left Toronto that collies are the favorite of Queen Victoria. I wonder what the monkeys will name him?" Jason stood. He offered Adam a hand to stand.

Adam took Jason's hand and stood. They shook the blanket and together, folded it. "I don't know what name they will choose. Yes, Sika and Atta sure love the children. I've said it before and I will continue to say it. Of all the places, I am glad we washed up here. Have you found a tree yet? Just a small one?" Adam tucked the folded blanket under his arm.

They headed back toward Adam's hut. "Yes, Hunter has a couple of trees picked out. He said they were the only ones to put up a tree, you will be the second." Jason replied. Adam always had a small Christmas tree.

"Good. Thank you. I've liked having one since I read about them in a book on Germany. Shawn said the Americans were starting to put them up and he liked the idea. They make the house smell nice. It sure is hard to get used to no snow or cold winter." Adam shrugged as he walked.

"Well, it's not winter here. We're below the equator, the seasons are reversed. Now, it is late spring here. Christmas is actually after the solstice, so it will be summer. But, I know what you mean. I wonder… if we can't build a snowman, maybe we can build a sandman." Jason laughed at the thought.

Adam laughed too. "I forgot about the seasons being reversed. I don't think you could roll sand into a ball." They had arrived at Adam's. Heath, Roman and the children were outside.

While Jason and Adam were gone, Heath and Roman had their own conversation. They were outside. The children played with their blocks, or at least Alex did. Eliza played with her doll and occasionally helped Alex with his block building. Heath and Roman sat in the lounge chairs that were pulled close so they could talk softly. There were some things the children didn't to hear.

Heath wore the smile he'd worn since last night. His ring sparkled in the warm sunlight. "Roman, will you stand with me? Be my groomsman? I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather have beside me. You've been more than a friend to me, you have been a brother. I love you, Roman."

"Heath, it would be my honor and an absolute privilege. You are like a little brother and I love you. You're going to be a fine life mate for Jason. He is getting the best. I told you he was going to ask you and to just be patient." Roman gave Heath a warm pat on the shoulder.

Heath flushed a bit at Roman's words. "I'm getting the best too. Jason keeps me calm. We're good for each other. Funny, pa told me the same thing just yesterday about being patient. Pa thought that maybe Jason felt guilty about Adam. You know, about being in love and getting married, while Adam still mourns for Wade. I do feel bad for Adam, but, why should… oh, it is terrible to say."

"Why should you put your happiness aside because Wade died? Heath, it's not horrible. What happened is horrible, but yours and Jason's feelings are not. Your lives shouldn't be on hold. I'm glad Jason finally realized life has to go on. I wish his brother would realize the same." Roman let out a sigh so deep, it had to have started in his toes.

Heath looked at his friend. "You're in love with Adam, aren't you? I suspected it, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure. What are you going to do? You would be so perfect together, and the children adore you." He glanced over at Eliza and Alex who played happily.

Roman nodded. "Yes, I love him, and the children. Adam's problem is, he doesn't believe anyone would let him keep Wade in his heart. I am more than willing to share his heart with Wade. I only want a chance to make my own place. I don't want to replace Wade as their father either. I want my own place in three hearts… oh… what do I do?" He rubbed his face in his hands. He simply didn't know what to do.

Heath felt bad for his friend. He could see how much Roman loved Adam. "Have you thought of telling Adam what you just told me? Maybe you need to be blunt with him. Jason has told me one of Adam's worst traits is how stubborn he can be. The direct approach might be best." He gave a shrug, he didn't have a clear answer for his friend.

Roman sighed again. "I think I'll wait till I move back to my own place. Maybe once I'm gone… it sounds cruel perhaps, but yes, he can be stubborn. It might take me being gone for him to realize how much… he needs me. Is that cruel?" He looked to his friend for some kind of answer.

Heath tried to think of what his pa might advise. "Pa says you have to have tough love at times. No, I do not think it is cruel. Adam needs to realize the difference you make in their lives. Don't underestimate the power of those two have over Adam. Eliza is very attached to you. That will have an impact. Don't get me wrong, I am not saying Adam should marry you just for Eliza and Alex, not at all. I am saying that they might make Adam understand he does have feelings for you. I feel, deep down inside Adam, there is something there. I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes. Like pa told me, be patient and pray. Ask Wade for help, to send a sign to Adam that is is alright for him to move on. I'll pray too, Roman. You and Adam should be together. You both deserve to be happy..." Heath stopped talking and lit up again, Jason and Adam were back.

Two weeks had passed since Roman and Heath had their talk in Adam's front yard. Roman now sat on a cot in the hospital. Hunter had just finished his examination of Roman's surgical progress.

Hunter stepped back from Roman, Adam stood to the side and made notes on Roman's medical file. Doctor Helmsley spoke with a smile.

"Well son, you're at one hundred percent. You are clear to go back to your normal activities. Just one word of caution, ease back into it. Don't go out and chop down an entire tree. Adam, that means you get your house back, Roman is ready to go home. You've done a wonderful job of taking care of our patient. See, I told you everything would be back to normal by Christmas. That's it, we're finished here. Adam, after the new year, your lessons in nursing will resume. I'll show you how to deal with broken bones. That's all, you two can go." Hunter clapped Roman and Adam on the back. He took Roman's file from Adam and went to his office.

For a moment, neither Roman nor Adam spoke. It was Roman who moved first when he got up off the cot and stood. He hated to say what he was about to say, but it had to be done.

"Well, I guess I'd better go get my things. It will be good to go home, I've missed it. Going to have to do a lot of cleaning though, it's been neglected. Adam, are you alright?" Roman looked at Adam. The beautiful blond appeared to be frozen in time.

Adam shook himself back to reality, but inside, he still felt cold and numb. His thoughts were not on himself, but his children, especially Eliza.

"I just… Eliza will be sad. I am glad they are at school today. Better for you to be gone before they get home. It is going to be strange without you around. Well, we knew it would come to this. I am glad you are fully healed. Promise me one thing, never sit on Lookout Rock again." Adam gave Roman a smile, but he could not hide the sadness in his eyes.

Roman laughed, but it was gruff and halfhearted. "I promise, no more Lookout Rock. Yes, you are right, it is better that I will be gone before the children get home. It might be better if you weren't there when I pack up." He looked at Adam. The sadness was clearly visible on both their faces.

Adam shrugged. "Maybe so. Go pack, I have somethings to do around here. I will miss you my friend. Thank you for being a good patient and for helping me look after Alex and Eliza. Come visit any time. We will still play cards on Fridays." There was nothing else he could really say without tears. Adam didn't really want Roman to see him cry.

Roman nodded. "Alright. Thank you for taking such good care of me. I know that's why I recovered so well. I will visit soon. I will look forward to Fridays. I suppose this is goodbye." He gave Adam a hug.

Adam clung to Roman. It felt like he was losing someone he loved again. Roman wasn't Wade, but the feelings were close to the same. The one good thing was, Roman would still be there, Wade was gone...forever. He let go of Roman. Adam's heart ached as he watched Roman leave the hospital. A tear tracked down his cheek.

Roman made a quick job of packing. He only had a few lavalavas, his boar bristle hair brush and the nightshirt he'd grown accustomed to wearing. He paused and picked up the book of fairy tales. The once nearly new book was more worn and well read. Roman would miss the nightly story time with Eliza and Alex. Oh how he loved those little monkeys. He so wanted to be their step-father. Roman took one last look around Adam's home. With a deep sigh and a heavy heart, Roman left.

Roman headed down the path towards his own home. No it wasn't a home, it was where he lived. A home was like Adam's place, warm and filled with love and laughter. Roman's hut was a place to eat and sleep, nothing more, nothing less. Roman stopped on the top step of his hut, he heard voices inside.

Roman hesitated, not out of any kind of fear, but curiosity. Why was someone in his hut? "Alofa? Hello?" Roman called out in both Samoan and English.

"Hello! Welcome home!" Heath came out of Roman's bedroom, with Shawn on his heels.

Roman managed a smile. "Oh, hello. What are you doing here?" He stepped into his hut. He put down the sheet bundle that contained his things.

Shawn saw the sadness Roman tried to hide. He spoke softly. "Hunter told me this morning he was going to clear you to leave Adam's. I thought we'd come clean and freshen your bed. We also brought some food, milk and fresh eggs as well. Heath, we are done here, you'd better get back to the school. Thank you for taking the time to help." He hugged his son and urged him to leave.

Heath knew his pa wanted to speak to Roman. He hoped his pa could help where he couldn't. "Yes, Seth needs my help. Welcome home, Roman. I am glad you are fully recovered." He hugged his Samoan friend.

"Thank you, Heath. I appreciate you and Shawn doing this for me. Makes it more like… home." Roman returned Heath's hug.

When Heath left, Shawn put a hand on Roman's shoulder. "Anything you want to talk about? Adam perhaps?" Shawn led Roman to the small couch in the living area.

Roman did something Shawn didn't expect. The muscular, strong, warrior, son of the High Chief broke down in wracking sobs. He cried harder when he felt Shawn's arms wrap around him. Shawn held Roman tight and gently rocked him in his arms.

Roman sobbed for a good few minutes. When he finally pulled away from Shawn, he felt foolish. He hadn't cried since Malia's funeral.

"I'm sorry, Shawn. I honestly don't know why I started to cry, then, I couldn't stop. Thanks for lending me a shoulder. Guess it was all the tension..." Roman looked for an answer in any place but the truth… his broken heart.

"Or leaving Adam and the children? Roman, anyone can see you are in love with Adam. And there is nothing wrong with that. All of us would like to see you two together, Jason included. When he came to ask for Heath's hand, he was so torn between his love for Heath and his brother. I'm sure Heath told you about it. What settled Jason's mind was you. He knew Adam wouldn't be alone with you around. Jason hopes Adam will stop being stubborn and realize he loves you too. In the mean time, the children are going to be hurt the most. Maybe that will help Adam wake up to how he feels about you. Be patient. Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Shawn spoke with soft wisdom. He gave Roman a hug.

Roman could only shrug. "I hope I can break through Adam's wall. I'll say this once again, I want my own place in Adam's heart, along side Wade. Once Adam understands that, maybe… I love him so much. I've never met anyone so headstrong yet so fragile. He's so sweet, smart, funny, warm, loving… he is everything I've always wanted in a life mate." His words trailed off before he got emotional again.

Shawn nodded with a smile. "Being able to keep Wade in his heart is important to Adam. He has to realize his heart has plenty of room for you. Adam has to work through his feelings. I am sure anytime he has a thought about you being more than a friend, he must feel tremendous guilt that he is betraying Wade. There is nothing you, Jason or anyone can say to Adam. He must figure it out for himself. For now, all you can do is pray for what is best. Trust me, if it is meant to happen between you and Adam, it will. I am also sure Wade is on your side. Stay strong and continue to be his friend. The children need you too. That's my advice."

"You taught Heath well. That was pretty much the same thing he said. If I could wish for one thing, it would be for Wade to give Adam some kind of sign, that I am not a threat to his memory, or his place in Adam's heart." Roman gave another sigh and laid back on the couch.

Shawn gave Roman's leg a pat. "Nothing wrong with that wish. You keep wishing and praying. I'd better go, might stop by and see how Adam is doing. Stay the course, son. Slow and steady wins the race." Shawn stood as did Roman. At the door, the friends hugged. With yet another sigh, Roman sat back down in his cold, lonely hut.

In his hut, Adam wasn't quite sure what to do. He'd tried to stay at the hospital as long as possible, but there was nothing more to do there. He'd gone home. With one inhale Adam knew Roman was gone.

Adam started to clean, but the house was already spotless. He thought about changing the sheets on his bed, but Adam hesitated. There was no more time to think about it, Shawn was at the door.

Shawn entered when Adam waved him in. "Are you alright? I know Roman left. Heath and I ran into him. We cleaned his house for him."

"That was kind of you. Roman dreaded going back to a dusty house. Tea?" Adam asked like the polite host he was. Besides, making tea was something to do.

Shawn smiled. "That would be nice, thank you. Adam… I am here if you want to talk about anything… anything at all." He wanted Adam to open up, but, Shawn wouldn't force a conversation; much.

Adam went to make the tea. "The only thing I am worried about is the children, especially Eliza. She is really close to Roman, like she was with… her father. She's going to be upset, but, all I can do is be there for her. Christmas will soon be here, the new puppy will help." He poured the hot water into the prepared pot. Adam put the pot and two cups on a tray and carried it over to the table in front of the couch.

Adam poured, Shawn spoke. "It is exciting about the puppy. It is an honor to be chosen to have one. Adam… how do you feel about Roman?" He gave Adam a pointed look, now was the time to talk.

Adam put down the pot, his hand gave a slight tremble. "He's a very good friend, my best friend aside from Jason. I love him like a brother." He spoke matter-of-fact, what else could he say?

Shawn sipped his tea, and prayed for God to put the right words in his mouth. "Adam, you do realize that… other feelings are perfectly normal. It would… be alright to fall in love again. To be honest, wouldn't Wade want that for you?" He looked at Adam, brow arched. Maybe a bit of tough love was needed here.

Adam put down his cup. He was a bit cross. "Yes, I know Wade wanted me to find love again, but, I told him I could never do that. I will not push Wade out of my heart for anyone. I will not have their father pulled from the hearts of my children. Maybe, sometimes I do have other feelings about Roman, but, it is _not_ love… not like I loved Wade." He crossed his arms over his chest and fell back against the couch. A pout on his lips. Adam wanted to be left alone.

Shawn now had to tread lightly. "What if someone wanted to _share_ your heart, alongside Wade? Would let you keep Wade in your heart, but make a place for himself there as well. Same for the children. Would that make a difference?" He took another sip of his tea and remained calm.

Adam uncrossed his arms with a sigh. "It might, but, no one would do that. When someone loves you, they want your whole heart. As I said, I could never love anyone like I loved… love Wade." He sat up and took a drink of his own tea.

Shawn smiled. "No, you won't ever love someone else like you did Wade. However, you could love someone for themselves, in their own way. Son, we just want to see you happy." He gave Adam another pointed look, then poured them each a second cup of tea.

Adam looked at the Pastor. "Why do I have to be in love to be happy? I am happy, my children are alive and healthy. When I think of how easily I could have lost them in the ocean like Wade…I am happy we got saved by such wonderful people. I don't need a man in my life. Yes, having Roman here was nice, but that time has ended. It is time to move on." He gave a shrug, and sipped his tea.

Shawn decided he couldn't argue with Adam's words. "No, you don't need to be in love to be happy, you're right about that. However, it does make life sweeter. Adam, you have to do what you feel is right for yourself and your children. I will say one more thing, then move on from this. Your idea that no one would share your heart with Wade isn't exactly true. Someone may be very willing to let you keep Wade and make a place for a new love. Just keep an open mind, open eyes and open ears." He took the last sip of his tea and put the cup on the tray.

Adam guffawed. "Shawn, my dear friend, you show me someone who would let me fully keep Wade in my heart and still love me, and I'd marry them in a second. It can't or won't ever happen. A man is _not_ that selfless, not even Roman Anoa'i. Oh sure, maybe he could, for a while, but soon he would resent having a ghost share his love. I would then hate to be locked into a loveless marriage with a resentful, jealous husband. Now please, can we talk about something else?" He too drained the last of his tea and stacked his cup with Shawn's.

"Of course we can. You and the children are still coming over for Christmas Eve? For dinner? After, Hunter will take the children to the square and we can go to the church. Then on Christmas Day, we will go to the Village feast." Shawn smiled. Christmas was his favorite time of the year.

Adam smiled a genuine smile. "Yes, I am looking forward to it, very much. You have warned Hunter that Eliza could get upset? I don't think she will, but, the memory of Wade reading the poem could trigger her, or Alex. Alex is probably too young to really remember. Braun will take the puppy to Molly's lean to, then on Christmas morning, I will surprise them. I'm looking forward to having a dog around. Are you sure one carrot cake is all I need to bring? I don't mind roasting a duck or two. There are couple of nice fat ones in the pen." He wanted to be as much help as he could. Braun, Dean and Seth were also invited to the dinner, and could eat a lot.

Shawn rubbed his stubbly chin. "You sure you wouldn't mind doing two ducks and a cake? It wouldn't go to waste, but, I feel like it's asking too much. Be honest, son. You have two small children to handle you know."

Adam chuckled. "Count on two, fat roast ducks and a carrot cake. Maybe Roman would come read to the children for the time it takes me to get it all in the oven. If not, I will manage. Braun can eat an entire duck by himself." Again, Adam chuckled happily.

Shawn laughed in agreement. "I'm sure he could. He is bringing salad things. Seth is doing a joint of boar and Dean is making croissants. Roman is bringing a roast of beef from his Uncle. Hunter and I are doing two geese and a goat. Jason is bringing loads of vegetables for himself and Heath to cook. With your two extra ducks, we should have plenty to eat. Oh, I did forget one thing, can you also bring some milk and eggs over on the morning?" He double checked his mental list of things he needed for the Christmas Eve dinner.

Adam got up and took the tea tray to the kitchen. He picked up a slate board with chalk writing on it. "Shawn, look." He held up the slate for the Pastor to read.

The handwriting on the slate was Shawn's. _"Bring two dozen eggs, pitcher of milk, half a pound of butter, and a jar of cream over to Shawn's on Christmas Eve morning."_

Shawn flushed. "I forgot I wrote that. Now you know why I have to write so many sermon notes. I am scatter brained. Hunter and Heath have to keep me organized. Well, I'd better get back, Hunter will want his lunch. Would you like to join us?" He stood and looked at Adam.

Adam bit his lip. "Thank you, but no. I have a couple of hours before school is out. It will give me a chance to start supper. I am going to make a coconut cream cake for the children, or maybe a banana pudding, something special… you know… Oh, I dread this. Eliza will be… well, my little girl is going to have another hard lesson in growing up. Such a harsh thing for a little angel. My babies will learn how to be strong, if nothing else. Shawn, thank you for everything. This would be totally impossible without you and Hunter. You are like my second fathers. I love you both so very much. Prince Lot and Kahuna would be so pleased to know we are here with you. I should have thought to have Captain Omega take a letter for them too. Well, maybe someday. Love you, poppa Shawn." Adam embraced the preacher and kissed his temple.

Shawn hugged Adam just as hard and returned the kiss. "I love you, son. We both love you. You and the children brought us a new lease on life. Now, Jason will be part of our family. He and Heath are so happy, and will make wonderful parents. You will get to be Uncle Addy! Eliza and Alex will have cousins to play with. I think we'll need to add on to the house! I am always here for you to talk to, as a preacher, father figure or plain old friend. Don't worry, Eliza is a good girl. She will be alright with you here. I have got to go. A hungry Hunter is a grumpy Hunter." He gave Adam another quick hug and kiss, then headed off for home.

Adam went and busied himself in the kitchen. By the time he left to fetch the children from school, he'd prepared a pan of vegetables to roast with a chicken. He'd also made a coconut cream cake _and_ a banana pudding. His babies deserved the special treats.

On his way to the school, Braun stopped Adam to talk. "I will bring Molly with May. No point in both of us going to greet the herd. I think May misses staying with Molly, her milk is down." Braun frowned, he loved to drink milk.

Adam's brow crinkled. "That shouldn't matter. Braun, you'd better have Jey look at her. You do know a drop in milk could mean she is going to have a calf. There are bulls in the grazing herd. That would be wonderful! Either a heifer for more milk or a bull for trade or meat. If you need some extra milk, just let me know. Molly is very generous." He smiled at the look of shock on Braun's face.

"I will have Jey come as soon as he can. Thank you, Adam. I will let you know about the milk. I'll bring Molly later. See you later, school is out." Braun cocked his head to listen to the drum beat out the school dismissal rhythm.

The two parted ways. Adam to the school and Braun to the forge where he kept the great fire going with a bellows. The fire powered the kiln that was used for drying clay pots, or things crafted from monkeypod wood.

Adam got to the school just as Eliza came out with Seth. She was showing her former nursemaid a piece of of the village made paper. Alex was busy playing with Lagi.

When Alex saw Adam he said a hurried goodbye to his friend and ran to his poppa. Adam scooped his son up in his arms and snuggled him close. Adam felt calmer, but still he dreaded what was to come.

Seth brought Eliza to Adam. "Look at this. Twenty-five word spelling list. She got them all correct!"

Adam took the paper from Seth. He looked at it and beamed proudly at his daughter. "That's my smart girl. I am so very proud of you, my darling. I will hang this up next to Alex's sand art." He took Eliza by the hand. Eliza held Adam's hand and carried her paper carefully in the other. They bid goodbye to Seth and headed toward home.

It happened when they were halfway home. "Poppa, where is Roman? He always comes with you to bring us home from school." Eliza asked innocently as they walked.

"I will explain when we get home. Guess what. Poppa made a special surprise for after dinner, two of them actually." Adam wanted to get Eliza's mind on something pleasant, before he broke her little heart.

It worked. For the rest of the walk home, Alex and Eliza took turns guessing what their surprise might be. It made them laugh.

Roman stepped away from the front window of his hut. He'd been watching for Adam and the children. When they grew near, he hid in the shadows of the living room. He didn't want the children to see him. It took all his strength and courage not to run outside. Roman knew Adam had to be the one to break the news that he was gone. For the second time that day, tears rolled down Roman's cheeks.

When they got home, Adam led his children to one of the lounge chairs. Adam settled in, a child on each side. He snuggled down with his children.

"My darlings, poppa needs to talk to you about something. It might make you sad, but sometimes things happen..." Adam paused.

Eliza used the opportunity to speak. "Poppa, has Uncle Roman gone home?" She looked up at Adam with her big, brown eyes.

Adam kissed the top of Eliza's head. "Yes, baby. It was time for him to go home. He is all recovered and healthy, which is very good. I know you will miss him very much, so will poppa. But, he has promised to come visit and read to you. He is still our very good friend, but, he has his own life to live. Are you alright? It is alright for you to feel sad and feel like crying."

Eliza looked up at Adam again. "It is sad, but Roman will be back. He loves us, very much." She spoke with a smile.

Alex now spoke. "Rowman be bwack? Not gwone wike fa-fa?" His hazel eyes were filled with question, and perhaps a bit of fear.

Eliza reached over to hug her little brother. "No, Lex. He is not gone like fa-fa. Roman got all better, we will see him… a lot. Right, poppa?" Once again she looked to Adam.

Adam was amazed. Eliza had taken it much better than anticipated. Wade had said Eliza was an old soul in a child's body. He was so right. Alex was more upset, which surprised Adam as well.

"Eliza is right, my son. Roman is just fine. He got better because you helped him. We all took very good care of him. Roman promised he would come to see you and wants to read to you. He will be here Friday, if not before. I am proud of you both. I thought you would cry and be upset." Adam kissed his children with a smile.

"Roman is better, that isn't sad poppa. But..." Eliza gave a deep sniff.

Adam snuggled Eliza and Alex closer. The tears did come. After all, it was natural, Roman had been with them for a month and half. They would all have to learn to live without Roman. Adam was determined to do it.


	34. Tis the Season to Teach Roman to Ski

When Roman made his first visit to Adam's, four days after he'd moved out, it was a happy reunion. Adam swore Roman had tears in his eyes, but he'd kept them in check. Roman had come for dinner and afterwards, sat and talked with Adam while the children bathed.-

Later, Roman read to Eliza and Alex on the couch. When they fell asleep, Adam carried Alex and Roman carried Eliza into their bedroom. Both men kissed the sleeping children and tucked them in. Later that week, Roman returned for the weekly card game with Jason, Heath, Seth and Dean.

It was now two days before Christmas Eve. It was also the last day of school until after the new year. Roman had gone to Adam's to help him.

"You go in the house, I know how much you hate this." Roman gave a nod toward the house, a small, deadly ax in his hand. Under a big basket, two fat ducks waited for their fate.

Adam frowned. "I can do it, even if I hate it. But, thank you. Thanks for coming to help, I do appreciate it. I'll make sure the water is boiling." He smiled at Roman. Adam went to check the huge kettle of water he'd put to boil on the fire pit in the yard.

It didn't take Roman long to do the deed. He had learned at a very young age, that animals like ducks, chickens, goats and cattle were part of the staff of life for humans. It was, by Samoan tradition, honorable and the animals were treated like treasures until their time came.

Roman brought the ducks to Adam. The blond slid the ducks into the boiling water. The boiling water helped loosen their tight feathers and made them much easier to pluck. The feathers would be dried and saved. Adam could use them or trade them. Nearly every bed, pillow and cushion in Anoa'i Village were stuffed with feathers and down. Nothing was ever wasted.

A few hours later, the ducks hung in a small shed. Then on Christmas Eve morning, Adam would roast them for the dinner at the Helmsley's.

"Stay for lunch?" Adam asked Roman as he closed the door of the small shed.

Roman thought about it. It was hard, should he stay or go and have Adam miss him. He made his choice. "I'd love to." His reply was simple. Adam could miss him later.

Adam grinned and his internal soul seemed to warm from head to toe. "Good. I have some beef vegetable stew. Won't take a tick to warm it. Make yourself comfortable." They walked into the hut.

Roman smiled. A small pine tree, from deep in the forest stood in the corner. The children had made snowflakes of paper along with a garland of paper men, joined at the hands, to hang on the tree. There were also several shells of different sizes and shapes on the branches. It was pretty.

"You must miss snow." Roman stated as he admired the tree.

Adam put the pot of stew to slowly heat up. "That's a funny one. Yes, I miss the beautiful way the snow looked, and I loved skiing and ice skating. However, I do _not_ miss the cold weather. Still, it is strange not to be cold at Christmas. Jason reminded me though, it wouldn't be cold at Christmas here anyway, it has just turned summer. I'd forgotten about crossing the equator." Adam was a tad wistful as he spoke.

"What is skiing and ice skating? I know ice is frozen water. I also read that sometimes even lakes and rivers freeze." Roman was curious. He'd read a few books about cold places, but Adam used words he didn't understand.

Adam chuckled. "Come stir the stew for me." Roman took the spoon and stood at the stove to stir the stew to keep it from sticking.

In the mean time, Adam took a piece of paper, made by one of the ladies in the Village and a bit of Alex's charcoal. He sat on a high stool at the kitchen counter. Adam began to draw.

Roman stirred, but he tried to see what Adam drew. He couldn't make it out, Adam was too far away. Roman smiled, the tip of Adam's tongue stuck out at the corner of his mouth, just like Alex when he drew. He also noticed that Adam and Alex held the charcoal the exact same way as well.

Roman saw the stew was ready to dish up. He gook out a couple of monkeypod wood bowls and filled them with the delicious looking stew. Roman then poured two cups of milk. He placed the food on the table under the window.

"Lunch is on the table." Roman called out to Adam. He waited for Adam before he sat.

Adam finished with a flourish of the charcoal. He took the paper to the table. Adam smiled as Roman held his chair while he sat. When Roman sat, Adam said a very short prayer, then slid the paper over for Roman to look at.

"This is skiing and this is ice skating. Both are fun things to do. Alex was just learning to skate. Eliza was very good. They could both ski on a very low hill." Adam spoke proudly as he took a bite of beef stew.

Roman looked at the drawing. "You mean, you go up a mountain and slide down on those long boards, strapped to your feet? And you slide on frozen water? Isn't it dangerous?" He didn't really understand it at all.

Adam chuckled at the confused look on Roman's face. "Basically, yes. Well, it can be dangerous. People have broken bones in ski accidents. I turned my ankle badly on skates once, several years ago. But, if you are careful, it is good fun. The real danger is being deceived by the thickness of the ice in places. You have to check it very carefully. Mark Calaway was an expert in marking the dangerous areas to avoid on our pond." He explained as they both enjoyed their lunch.

"I still don't understand. I wish you could actually show me. I understand the skating, but how can you slide on snow? A man would be too heavy, I would think." Roman still looked confused as he ate.

Adam thought hard. "I have an idea. I _can_ show you… sort of. At least maybe you'd get a better idea. After lunch, I will show you." He had an idea and Adam hoped it would work.

Roman laughed. "Alright. I'd like to see what you have in mind. More stew?" He arched his brow at Adam.

"Yes please, and help yourself. What we don't eat, goes. The children are sick of it, I made too much. I still sometimes forget, and cook like you were still here." Adam spoke with a laugh of his own, but he still had a sadness that Roman didn't live there any more.

Roman refilled their bowls, then sat back down. "Not that much left. I know what you mean. Sometimes I catch myself getting up to go read a bedtime story to the children. Habits die hard as Hunter once said." He gave a shrug. Oh how he wanted to scoop Adam up and kiss the very breath from the blond beauty. However, Roman heeded Shawn's advice; be patient.

Adam nodded. "Yes, they do. Jason and Heath have asked Eliza and Alex to be in the wedding. Eliza will be the flower girl and Alex will carry the rings on a small pillow. Eliza is excited, but Alex could care less. Not sure if it is an age thing or a boy thing."

"It's a boy thing, I think. Alex is more worried about his artwork. Anything else is a distraction. I can't wait to see them with the puppy." Roman took a last bite of stew. It had taken a lot of convincing to get his father to get one of the pups for Adam. Another family had been first on the list. Sika finally gave in when Roman reminded him how much Alex and Eliza had lost. Besides, Adam's children were Sika's favorites. Adam had no idea the puppy had come from Roman not Sika.

Adam smiled brightly. "I am really looking forward to the pup. I adore dogs. We had hunting hounds, but they weren't house pets. We were going to get a house dog when the children were older. I couldn't deal with a baby and a puppy. If you're finished, we will wash up, then I will show you what skiing is like… sort of." Adam stood and gathered up their dishes.

A short time later, Roman and Adam were on the beach where the small sand dune was. Adam had found to boards that hadn't been used when Molly's lean to was built. He also found some rope and two branches to use as poles.

He and Roman stood on top of the dune. Adam had lashed the boards to his sandals. "This may not work and could be a disaster. Take care of my children. Now watch." Adam laughed as he spoke. He felt like a kid. It would either be fun or a total failure, but he had to try.

Adam bent his knees and crouched a bit. He used the poles to push himself over the crest of the sand dune. He sailed down the dune. Adam had not forgotten how to ski. When he got to the flat part of the beach, he turned to skid to a stop. Roman had run down the dune behind Adam. Adam's smile grew brighter and brighter when he realized it had actually worked.

"And that, is how you ski. It worked! It really worked! It was just like skiing! Want to try it?" Adam was filled with excitement as he spoke. He felt and looked like an excited child.

Roman wasn't entirely sure about the whole thing, but, he saw how delighted Adam looked. "I will try, but if I break my leg, you will be stuck with me again." Roman had actually thought about that, but in the end decided nothing was worth a broken bone.

Adam started to untie the boards from his sandals. "Well, it isn't that much of a hill. Sand is much softer than snow. You can do it. Did you see how I bent my knees and crouched a bit? Keep a low profile." He'd removed the boards. Roman carried them and Adam carried the ropes and poles. They climbed back up the small incline.

Roman patiently watched while Adam secured the boards to his sandals with the ropes. He observed there was a very deliberate way in which Adam worked. It must be how real skis are tied.

Adam finished and stood. Roman didn't mind one bit when Adam's hands ran over his body to show him how to get into the proper position.

Adam swallowed hard as he ran his hands over Roman's hard, muscular frame as he showed him the correct way to ski. He supposed feeling a bit flushed and lustful was only natural. After all, he not had any sexual release since his last time with Wade. Still, Adam did not confuse lust with love, and he never would. Admiring Roman was akin to admiring a beautiful piece of art.

"Are you _sure_ about this?" Roman sounded a bit nervous. From where he perched at the top of the sand dune, it suddenly looked like the biggest and highest sand dune in the entire world.

Adam gave Roman a pat on the shoulder. "If I can do it, you can too. Now, slowly push off and move with the motion. Go!" He gave Roman a gentle push.

Roman pushed himself with the poles. For a split second, it felt like he had taken flight, then it was over. He skid to a stop on the flat beach. Adam had followed behind, a grin on his face. Roman was a natural, at least on sand.

"Well, did you like it?" Adam asked as got to Roman on the flat beach.

Roman looked at Adam, his raven hair was a bit mussed from the wind. "You know, I am not sure. It was so… fast. I want to do it again." He realized he had enjoyed it very much.

They both sand skied several times each. Roman even learned how to side step up the dune with the skis on. They finally had to stop, it was time to get the children from school.

Roman carried the boards and Adam had the ropes and poles. They laughed and talked as they walked up the path. Hunter had just left the hospital when he saw Roman and Adam. He was curious as to what the boards were for.

"What have you two been up to?" Hunter had also noticed how very happy Adam looked.

Adam laughed. "Skiing." He answered simply.

Hunter's brow arched. "You've been doing what?" He couldn't have heard Adam right.

"We were skiing. Adam was telling me about skiing in the snow and skating on ice. No way to have ice, but Adam thought of skiing down the sand dune. It worked. It was a lot of fun." Roman explained about what they had done and how.

Hunter laughed. "Who would have thought, skiing on a tropical island. You know… Shawn would love that. He was quite the skier at one time. Adam, you will have to show us after Christmas."

"I'd be glad to. Sorry to rush, but I've got to get to the school." Adam hugged Hunter. He and Roman headed on. When they got to Adam's hut they stopped.

Roman put the boards in the small shed along with the poles and ropes. "Well, that was a lot of fun. Thanks for showing me. Thanks for lunch too. I don't really cook much for myself. Eggs for supper for me. I'll see you..." Roman hesitated, he hated to leave.

Adam felt the pull of loneliness as Roman started to leave. He didn't want to feel it. "Hey, Roman. Come with me to get the children. Stay to supper. It's hair washing night, Eliza is so good for you. I could use the help… if you want to." He gave Roman a look of hope with his hazel eyes.

Roman grinned like the sunshine. "I'd love to help. Thank you. It will be great to have your roast vegetables again. Come on, let us go get the children." Roman was happy. He reached over and took Adam by the hand, and lead the blond toward the school.

Adam liked the feeling of his hand in Roman's, it gave him a sense of security. Like Wade, Roman's hand was hard and strong, yet it could be soft and gentle.

Later that evening, in Adam's front yard, Roman washed Eliza's long, raven black hair as Adam washed Alex's long, blond hair. Both children and adults laughed. Adam promised the children they could play for a while in the water, if they behaved during hair washing.

Adam tightly wrapped both Eliza and Alex's hair in drying cloths. "Now you may play, but leave those towels on." Adam smiled and gave the children their bamboo straws for blowing bubbles with.

"Rowman, wead to us later?" Alex asked as he took his cork duck in hand.

Adam looked at Roman. "If he wants to _and_ if you don't fuss later about combing your hair. Roman?" His brow arched at his friend.

Roman stood. "Like poppa said. If you're good, both of you, I will read you a bedtime story. If you are really good, I will make it a long story."

"We will be good, Uncle Roman." Eliza spoke with a happy smile. She was always bright and cheerier with Roman there.

After bath time was over, blond and raven hair was combed and dried. Adam, his children and Roman were all in Adam's bed. Roman was in the middle, Eliza on his left, Alex then Adam on his right. Roman read from the worn book of fairy tales. Cinderella was the chosen story.

By the time Roman read, "And they all lived happily ever after..." The entire Barrett family was sound asleep, with Roman as their pillow.

Adam's arm was around Roman's waist, his head on the man's bare, muscular chest. Eliza and Alex had their heads on Roman's thigh and Eliza also had an arm around his knee. Roman had planned on leaving, but now he was pretty much trapped. He didn't mind. Roman turned out the fat lamp and closed his own eyes.

Roman smiled in his drowsiness. This was all the life he wanted, all the time. Adam and the children, depending on him for comfort, safety and most of all, love. Just as he would depend on them for the same. The four of them needed each other...desperately.

When Adam woke up in the morning, he was confused. His pillow had turned rock hard, but yet it was warm. It also felt like his pillow actually had muscles and breath as his head moved a bit as his pillow rose and fell. Adam then recalled, Roman's voice reading was the last thing he remembered. Adam slowly blinked his eyes. It always took a while for him to focus.

Adam felt a soft hand stroke his bare arm. He blinked one last time, then moved his head to look up at Roman. He saw Roman's smile, it made his heart flutter and his soul warm.

"Good morning, Mata Aulelei. Sorry, but you three had me trapped." Roman spoke in a barely there whisper. He didn't want to wake the children so early.

Adam grinned. "Good morning. I will find out one day, don't worry. Sorry we trapped you. Something tells me you didn't mind too much. Thank you for your help last night. It was nice to have you here." He had to resist the urge to kiss Roman's bare chest, like he used to kiss Wade in the mornings. Roman was not Wade.

Roman let out a quiet laugh. "No, I didn't mind. It was nice to be here. I've missed reading to them. Should I take Molly to the pick up?" Roman wanted Adam to be able to stay and cuddle with his children.

Adam shook his head, his blond hair tickled Roman's face. "I'm lucky now. Braun takes her for me after he milks her. Then he brings her back and does the evening milking. He loves doing it. I tried to protest, but he wouldn't hear of it. So, all I have to do is gather eggs and feed the fowl. I'm sure the time will come when he won't have the time, but, I won't mind. In the meantime, I enjoy not being so harried in the mornings."

"Braun is a good man. I would enjoy it too, if I were you. I suppose I'd better untangle myself and get home. Thank you for the wonderful dinner and evening. Um… I can stay if you'd like me to help. I know you have a lot of cooking to do. I could keep the children occupied. But, I don't want to force myself on you." Roman couldn't help but brush a few strands of blond hair from Adam's eyes.

Adam absentmindedly snuggled closer to Roman. "Well, it would be nice, not having to worry about watching them while I am in the kitchen. But, I can manage alone if you have things to do with your family." He wanted Roman to feel free to do what he wanted.

Roman's arms went around Adam. "I really don't have anything to do. Tama has the villagers helping with the spit roasting and Tina has her helpers. So, I would be happy to help you by staying."

"Wiza! Rowman is stwaying!" Alex spoke in a loud, happy voice. Both he and Eliza had heard everything their poppa and Roman had said.

"Good! More stories!" Eliza replied with a happy clap of her little hands.

Adam looked at Roman and chuckled. "Good thing we didn't talk about something important. You know, I think I hear… the… tickle monster!" He suddenly sat up and began to tickle both his children.

Eliza and Alex squealed with delight. The laughed even more when Roman began to tickle their poppa to help them. Alex and Eliza also began to tickle Adam. The blond laughed till tears rolled out of his eyes.

"Stop! Before poppa has an accident!" I have to go to the privy!" Adam scrambled away from the three pairs of hands that tickled him.

Roman quickly grabbed four small hands. "Alright, enough now. Let poppa go." He spoke firmly, but with a smile. Fun was fun, but stop meant stop. He held them back.

Adam jumped out of the bed. "Thank you. Alex, come." He could tell bx the way Alex wiggled that he too had to go to the potty. Alex went to Adam. The two blonds hurried away to do their business.

Roman looked at Eliza. She was so precious with her unruly raven curls and soft pink night dress. Her eyes held the wisdom of a person much older than five. Roman knew she would grow into a beautiful woman. He felt bad that Wade would not be there for her. Roman vowed to try to fill in where he could. He shook his thoughts, Eliza had begun to stare at him with question etched on her face.

"Help me make the bed, then we can make breakfast." Roman looked at Eliza with a smile.

"Yes, sir." Eliza replied with a smile of her own. She loved that Roman treated her like an adult and not a baby. She could help her poppa more if he'd let her.

By the time Alex and Adam returned. Breakfast was well underway. Eliza was at the stove. She stood on a chair and stirred the pot of vaisalo. The coconut meal, starch, coconut milk and sugar mixture was like porridge. Roman stood right next to her, ready to help if danger threatened.

Adam's heart went to his throat. Eliza looked so small to be so near the hot stove. "Oh Eliza, let poppa do that." He gave Roman a hard look.

"I can do it, poppa. Uncle Roman told me I could. He won't let me get hurted." Eliza spoke firmly and continued to stir the thick, simmering porridge.

Roman turned to Adam, who had Alex on his hip. He kept one eye on Eliza. "She is doing a fine job, poppa. Eliza is a good helper. She helped me make the bed too. Now, strain the milk and set the table. Breakfast will be ready soon." He too spoke firmly, like the head of the family would do.

Adam knew, deep down, that Roman wouldn't let Eliza get hurt, but, _he_ was the head of the house, not Roman. A flame lit in Adam's heart, a flame of anger. He put Alex down and placed his hands on his hips.

"Roman, you are my friend, but you are _not_ the head of this house, I am. She is far too little to be doing that! She could get burned. Elizabeth get down from that chair, right this minute. Roman, the faster you learn you are _not_ Wade, the better. You will _never_ replace Wade, ever! So _stop_ trying! Wade is dead!" Adam's anger turned to an overwhelming sadness. He burst out in tears. He ran to his bedroom and slammed the door. Adam buried himself in the bed.

Alex began to cry as he sat on the floor. Huge tears ran down Eliza's cheeks. Roman was stunned. He moved the pot of porridge off the hot stove and took the spoon from Eliza. He then picked the little girl up and settled her on his hip. Roman then went to Alex and picked him up as well. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He took them over to the couch and with a child on either side.

"Poppa will be alright. He isn't angry with you. Just like you, he misses your father, very much. It is alright to miss your father. I am sure he was a wonderful person. It is alright for you to feel sad. I know how you feel. I had a little sister, Malia. She was very ill when she was born, and she never grew up right. She eventually died from it. That was several years ago. I still get very sad sometimes. I try to remember the happy things. You know all the pretty flowers around Grandpa Sika's house? Malia planted them and I helped her. So when I get really sad, I think about how happy the flowers made her. Why don't you tell me something your father did that made you happy." Roman smiled softly at Eliza and Alex.

Eliza answered quickly. "I loved it when father sang to us and played the gu… guitgar." She struggled with the word, but Roman understood.

"That sounds very nice. So next time you feel sad about your father, think of him singing and playing your favorite song. You will see how it makes you feel better. Alex, what about your father made you happy?" Roman hugged Eliza close as he looked at little Alex.

Alex's face knit in thought, another mirror image of Adam. Alex then broke out in a smile. "When fafa pwayed hwunting wif us. He would be a bear, and wet us wunt him. We would westle on the fwoor. Dat was fun, even on the shwip." He recalled the night of the storm when Wade had made the tent for them.

Roman gave a laugh. "My father played with me like that too. So when you're sad about your fafa, remember that. It will help you feel much better. Just remember, it is just as hard for your poppa. Eliza, he forgets that you are a big, smart girl and can do things to help him. To your poppa, you are both his babies. Don't worry, he will get over that one day. Be patient with your poppa. He is taking such good care of you. It is hard to be both poppa and father. He loves you both so much." Roman hugged both children close. Their tears had stopped thanks to Roman's words and comforting hugs.

Adam had heard it all. He'd stopped feeling sorry for himself when he heard his children crying. He'd been about to go to them when Roman started talking to them. He listened, curious as to how Roman would handle it. Adam wasn't sure himself what he would have done or said.

Adam tentatively came out of the bedroom and went to the living room. He sat on the couch, next to Alex. He swallowed hard, then spoke.

"I am sorry. I should not have gotten angry. Eliza, you are a good helper. Poppa will try to remember you are a big girl and not a baby. It just scared me to see you at the hot stove. I should have known Roman wouldn't let you get hurt. I am so sorry my darling girl. I love you." Adam leaned over Roman to hug and kiss his daughter.

Eliza hugged her poppa. "Love you, poppa. It be alright." Her little arms squeezed Adam hard.

Adam sniffed. "I hope so, Eliza. I hope so. I do miss your father so very much."

"Poppa, do what Rowman swaid. Fink of a wappy fing bout fafa." Alex sounded more childish than usual, he always did when he was upset.

Adam grinned. "I loved it when your father would bring me a flower, and told me he loved me. That always made me happy, because I never knew when he was going to do it. You know, I do feel better thinking about it. It is alright to feel sad and to miss father, and to miss Mark and Glenn too. They loved you both so much..." Adam paused and sat up. He had to cheer his children.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. We are going to have a wonderful time with Grandpas Shawn and Hunter. Tell you what, why don't you two make Christmas cards for them while poppa roasts the ducks and makes a carrot cake. Maybe Uncle Roman will help you?" Adam smiled and gave Roman a hope filled look, that all was alright.

Roman knew now was the time to speak, or at least it was time to plant the seeds. "I will be glad to make Christmas cards, but, I want to say something first..." Roman paused, he sat up and moved to sit on the coffee table so he could especially look Adam directly in the eyes.

"Adam, I have never and would never dare to even try to replace Wade in your heart. That would be impossible and wrong. However, I would be more than willing to share your heart with him. The same for you two. Alex, Eliza, I don't want to take your father's place. I would like a place of my own. To be your good friend and someone you can come to when you need a friend. Don't say anything, just… take it in. Now, let's get to work. Christmas waits for no one." Roman stood with a clap of his hands.

Alex laughed when Roman scooped him up and held him over his head "Fly little sea bird, fly." Roman spun a few times while Alex tried to flap his "wings" and made birdlike sounds.

Adam picked Eliza up. "Boys are silly, aren't they." He laughed at Roman and Alex.

Eliza laughed. "Poppa, you're a boy! You silly?" She shrieked with more laughter when Adam lifted her like Roman had with Alex.

"I guess I am. You fly too, little bird." Adam also spun a few times. He laughed along with his daughter.

Roman noticed how strong Adam really was as the blond's muscles flexed as he lifted the much heavier Eliza. It stirred feelings in places they shouldn't be stirring. He put Alex down before things became too obvious.

"Dat was fwun, Uncle Rowman. Can we mwake the cwards now?" Alex asked with bright eyes. He was anxious to draw something for his grandpas.

Roman nodded. "After breakfast. We don't want the porridge your sister made to go to waste. Besides, I am hungry. Adam, I have to go to the outhouse. Just warm up the porridge on a low flame and stir. Eliza, do you need to go? You can go first."

Eliza nodded. "Yes, please." She and Roman left to go to the privy.

Roman waited outside for Eliza. When she came out, Roman helped her wash her face and hands. He sent her back inside to Adam. Roman then took care of his own business. He washed himself then headed back into the house.

Roman was happy. He'd planted the first seeds of being willing to share Adam's heart with Wade. He hoped those seeds would take root, and grow in Adam's heart.

Only time would tell.


	35. Christmas and More

Christmas Eve day dawned to a cool, rainy morning. It was the first rain on Apolima Island in over a month. It didn't matter, nothing could dampen the holiday spirit.

Roman was still at Adam's. Only this time, he slept on the couch. He'd helped keep the children busy the day before, while Adam cooked and baked in the kitchen.

By the time the children and Adam had bathed and two bedtime stories read, Roman fell asleep on the couch. He'd been in the middle of a cup of tea when his eyes closed. Adam tucked a cover over Roman and let the man sleep. The children had worn him out.

When Adam was in his own bed, he thought about what Roman had said, about sharing his heart with Wade. Adam thought it was a nice idea, but, in the long run, an impossible one. Adam knew Roman probably meant it, for now. He also knew what he'd said to Shawn was true. Roman would eventually become jealous and resentful of Wade's memory. Adam could not be in a resentful relationship nor allow his children to be caught in the middle, which they surely would.

Adam decided, that after the new year turned, he would have a talk with Roman. He wanted it made very clear, the only relationship he wanted with Roman was friendship. It would be up to Roman to accept it or not. It might be harsh, but it was the way it had to be.

Adam quietly got up. He had to go milk Molly and gather the eggs. Molly and the other cows would not go to the grazing lands for three days. The herd tenders had time off for Christmas.

On his way, Adam looked in on his children. He smiled softly, his babies were sound asleep and looked like the precious angels they were. Adam went into the living room. Roman too was sound asleep, a soft snore echoed in the room. Adam thought it was more like the purr of a contented cat.

On his way out, Adam plopped a large, floppy straw hat on his head. Egg basket over his arm, milk pail in hand, Adam headed out in the rain to do his morning chores.

Adam saw that Roman was awake by the time he finished his work. The fat lamps burned low and glowed through the slats of the closed shutters, that kept out the rain.

Roman was in the kitchen, he'd started the morning coffee. He smiled when Adam came into the house. Adam removed the hat and hung it back on the peg by the door. He smiled when he saw Roman.

Adam took the milk and eggs to the kitchen. "Good morning. The coffee smells good. I am actually a bit chilled. Think it will rain all day?" He spoke softly as he strained the morning milk into the other bucket.

"Good morning, my friend. It is a bit chilly. I'll build up the stove fire. Yes, probably until tomorrow. Christmas rain is normal, like your Christmas snow. It has to do with the season change. Molly and the hens were generous this morning." Roman noticed there was more milk and eggs than usual.

"Yes, they were. I suppose it is their way of giving us a Christmas gift. How about cheese and boar ham omelets for breakfast? With fried potatoes and onions. A hearty breakfast will hold us till the dinner at the Helmsley's. Um… that is assuming you are going to stay?" Adam had begun to take some potatoes from their storage basket to prepare for breakfast.

Roman chuckled as he poured a cup of coffee for Adam, them himself as he spoke. "Adam, let's put it this way. I will stay until you tell me to leave. However, I will go home tonight. You don't need me around on Christmas morning. That time should be special for you and the children." He gave Adam a smile and helped the blond peel potatoes.

Adam sniffed and tears fell. "Onions always make me cry. That is kind of you. I would like to have that time with the children. Wade loved Christmas. He always made sure there were no social events or any other business from Christmas Eve till January second. Mark and Dean decorated the manor from top to bottom with evergreen branches. Dean always made a huge gingerbread house. The house smelled of forest and ginger. On Christmas day afternoon, Glenn would hitch up the sleigh with the four grays and their harnesses with bells. He'd take us for a long ride around the manor park. We'd come home to hot mint tea and cookies. It was wonderful, the children just loved it… I miss him, Roman, so damn much. It isn't fair on the children or me." The blond wasn't sure if he was more sad or more angry. Adam only knew he was miserable.

Roman stopped what he was doing and pulled Adam into his arms. "No, it isn't fair. It wasn't fair that Malia died. It sounds harsh and trite, but life is not fair. It is alright for you to be angry at Wade. He understands. It is not like it was his choice to leave you. He would have never left such a beautiful family on purpose. I know why you've been so upset the last couple of days, Alex and Eliza too. It is Christmas, your first really big family holiday since Wade died. You are remembering all the good times, but right now that makes you sad and angry. That will lessen with time. The year after Malia died, is when Tama and Tina started the village Christmas feast. They couldn't stand her not being there, so, they took in the entire village to help fill their empty hearts. I am here for you, Adam, as your friend. So are the Helmsley's. I am sure Braun, Seth and Dean feel it too. You said Mark and Glenn were more like fathers to them. Go to your happy place, Wade bringing you a single, beautiful red rose, telling you how much he loves you. Go, take some time, I will do the breakfast. The monkeys will be awake soon." He gave Adam a hug and kissed his cheek. Roman then turned Adam towards his bedroom and gave him a slight push.

Adam went to the bedroom and laid down. Everything Roman had said made sense. He closed his eyes and a smile soon curved on Adam's lips. He was sitting next to a fire in his favorite chair. He could see across Barrett Manor park. The ground was covered with snow. Adam was expecting Eliza and felt low that he couldn't go out and walk in the snow. Wade came into the room, with a beautiful, perfect red rose. It had come from the manor hot house. It was force grown out of season by the old gardener.

" _A beauty for my beauty. Love, you're always beautiful, but never more so than you are now, expecting our first child. I love you so much, Adam. You and this baby are my world." Wade spoke with all the love he felt. He kissed Adam with the same love._ It was Adam's most treasured and happy memory. When he opened his eyes, Adam did feel much better.

In the mean time, Roman made the planned breakfast. Alex and Eliza had woken up and after a hurried trip to the privy, were now helping Roman. Eliza patiently showed her brother how to set the table. He did a fairly good job.

With Roman's prompt, all three shouted out at the same time. "Breakfast is ready!"

Adam smiled and got up. He had a real smile on his face. He hugged and kissed his children. He smiled even more when little Alex pulled out Adam's chair. Adam barely sat so that Alex could still move the chair.

"Thank you, Alex. Quite the gentleman." Adam smiled and held the chair steady for Alex as the boy climbed up to sit.

"Uncle Rowman towd me, be gentmelman to poppa and Wiza. I bwig bwoy." Alex beamed proudly at himself.

Once again Roman was a big help as Adam finished slow roasting the two ducks to crisp up their skin. He'd also decided to make a second carrot cake. Their would be some big eaters at Shawn's.

When it was time to go to the Helmsley's, Jason came to help carry the food. Alex and Eliza carefully carried their Christmas cards.

"Children, I have not told you about later..." Adam started to speak to the children. He'd not told them yet about Hunter reading the Christmas poem Wade had always read to them.

"Remember the poem father read to you on Christmas Eve? Hunter will read the same poem to the village children later. You don't have to go if it will make you sad." Adam decided it would be their choice to go or not.

Alex didn't really remember it too much, but Eliza did. "I remember, poppa. Out on the lawn their rose such a clatter… I want to go, poppa. Father would like it." She once again sounded more grown up than child.

"Go see Val and Lagi!" Alex was more anxious to see his friends as he happily spoke.

Eliza and Alex skipped ahead to walk with their Uncle Jason. Adam gave a very wry laugh, then let out a sigh.

"Why do the always take me by such surprise? Roman, do I protect them too much? Oh it is so hard to do this without...no, I promised myself I would not..." Adam let out another sigh and slowed his pace.

Roman gave Adam a soft smile. "Maybe, just a little bit, poppa. I would imagine it is hard enough to see them growing up, but even harder to let them go. What you need to realize is that those two are who they are because of the way you, and Wade raised and continue to raise them. They are a credit to your skills and wisdom as a parent. You go ahead and remember Wade how ever and when ever you want. But, also remember to have a good time." He put an arm around Adam's shoulder. The cotton shirt felt strange to Roman's sense of touch.

Even though the children wore new clothes, they were in the Island style. Adam had chosen to wear a shirt and trousers in the Western style. If Adam were honest, he'd rather be wearing his usual lavalava. The Western clothes he once loved now felt tight and constrictive. He had removed his tie before he left for the Helmsley's.

Adam smiled at his friend. "I will. I have to continue to make memories. My life didn't stop when Wade died and neither did theirs. I don't do it alone Roman. You, Jason, Seth, Dean, Braun, Heath, Shawn, Hunter, Tiffany and your parents help me. I am most grateful to all of you. Thank you, Roman for now only being my friend, but for always being there, no matter how stupid I act at times. You are very dear to me and I pray you have a wonderful Christmas and a very blessed New Year." He put his head on Roman's shoulder as they slowly walked on.

Jason took a glance back at his brother. If only could see how happy and content he looked with Roman. Jason prayed Adam would realize Roman was the right one for him. Jason also knew, Adam had to make his own life and he had to make his; with Heath by his side. Jason couldn't wait to start his new life with Heath.

Roman and Adam finally caught up with Jason and the children. They were almost at the Helmsley's. The rain had stopped, but the skies threatened to soon open again.

"Jay, when are you and Heath going to pick a date?" Roman asked with curiosity.

Jason laughed. "He can't make up his mind. It will be in the fall, so late March or early April. Heath said it will be his one and only wedding, so it has to be perfect. My job is to just be at the church when he tells me to be there. All I care about is his happiness. And, I am happier than I've ever been. I love that little red-head, more than anything." His entire face lit up as he spoke of Heath.

When Adam and company arrived at the Helmsley's, the skies did open and the rain fell. Braun, Seth and Dean suddenly burst in, but they had just managed to avoid the rain.

No one really noticed when Hunter pulled Seth aside and whispered in his ear. Dean was busy telling Shawn how long his raw croissants needed to bake. Adam unpacked the ducks from the baskets while Jason and Roman set down the cakes they had carried. Heath began to make a salad from the things Braun had brought and the children were everywhere at once.

When the chaos settled, Shawn and Hunter admired the Christmas cards that Eliza and Alex had made for them. Shawn proudly hung them on the wall for every one to admire, which they did.

Shawn wanted to have the meal first. That would leave plenty of time to relax and unwind before the evenings activities began. He loved the Christmas Eve service of hymns and scripture. Heath did too and he'd practiced long and hard on the little organ that could be easily carried from place to place.

The hardest part was room. Shawn had planned for everyone to eat outdoors on the lawn. Now, Shawn and Hunter had to decide what to do.

"There is no way we can all sit around the table. Why not put the food on the table, then we can just sit where we land. No one will mind, it is the being together that matters most. Just relax, my love. Enjoy it, we have grandchildren to spoil." Hunter wrapped his arms around his highly distressed husband.

Shawn leaned into Hunter's embrace. "You are right, of course. We will have an indoor picnic. I only wanted everything perfect and it will be. Well, help me move the table so it can be reached from both sides. I love you, Hunt. You keep me centered when I start to go mad." He gave his husband a kiss. Then with the help of Heath and Jason, Hunter moved the table the way Shawn wanted.

While the rain fell outside, the celebration continued inside. Hunter had been right, no one minded eating picnic style indoors. Adam, Roman, Alex, Eliza, Jason and Heath sat in a circle on the floor. Others sat in various chairs and the couch. It was a happy time and laughed echoed over the occasional clap of thunder.

"I am so glad you decided to make a second carrot cake." Shawn spoke with a laugh as Braun, Hunter and Roman all ate a third piece of cake.

Adam laughed too. "So am I. Will the rain stop Hunter from reading the poem?" He now hoped it wouldn't disappoint the children if the reading was canceled.

Shawn smiled. "No, it won't. Sika will put up the awnings. Nothing stops Hunter. If it is storming, we will do it at the church. I take it Alex and Eliza want to go?" He knew of Adam's worry about the children and their memory of Wade.

Adam nodded with a chuckle. "Eliza got me again. She told me her father would be happy about them going. She even quoted part of the poem to me. Alex is more excited to see his friends. He doesn't really remember Wade reading the poem. It is hard, Shawn… they aren't babies any more."

Shawn gave Adam a hug. "No, they aren't. Never forget Adam, they may not be babies, but they will always need you. Their problems will grow with them. You are a wonderful parent."

"Thank you, Shawn. I didn't think of it like that. Makes me feel better to know I will still be of use to them. Are you sure you still want me to read scripture tonight?" Adam felt a bit nervous. Earlier, Shawn had asked Jason, Roman and Adam to be the readers for the praise service later.

Shawn nodded. "Of course. You can do it. I am not asking you to memorize it. Don't be nervous. I am most surprised that Jason agreed. We know his feelings and we don't push him. He seemed pleased to be asked." He looked over to where Jason and Heath stood, talking quietly to one another.

"Heath has led him by quiet example. He is a good man, Shawn and has done wonders with Jay. They are going to have a great marriage." Adam too looked at the couple.

Shawn looked at Adam. "That's the way we feel about Jason. They are going to be happy. I don't know if I will make it through their ceremony without crying. Weddings make me cry anyway, but trying to officiate my own son's marriage..." He laughed. Hunter and Roman were on their hands and knees. They were the "horses" Alex and Eliza rode.

Adam then looked over at Seth. His former footman had an odd look on his face. Adam wasn't sure if Seth was happy or on the verge of a breakdown. Dean, Braun and Jason had settled in for a game of cards. Shawn and Heath had begun to clean up after the meal. Adam went to Seth, who sat on the floor in the corner and watched Dean.

Seth smiled when Adam sat next to him. Seth spoke. "I was just about to go help in the kitchen." He didn't want Adam to think he was lazy.

"Me too, but, then… are you alright, Seth? You look like you're on the edge...of something. I am your friend, you can talk to me about anything. Want to go into another room? Shawn won't mind." Adam gave the younger man a worry filled look.

Seth nodded. "Yes, If I don't… yes." He stood and gave Adam a hand up. They quietly stepped into Heath's bedroom after a nod from Heath.

When they were alone, Seth burst out in a huge grin. "Adam, its happened! Its finally happened! What a Christmas present for Dean! I can't believe it! You are the first to know!" Seth spoke with such excitement, he hardly made any sense.

Adam cocked his head. "What happened, Seth? Tell me! You have me so worried!" He held Seth gently by the shoulders. Adam was worried, Seth made no sense.

Seth laughed. "It is nothing bad. Adam, I am going to have a baby! It finally happened. Hunter just to told me earlier. We've tried for a while, but nothing. When we stopped trying so hard… it happened! Dean doesn't know yet, please, don't say anything. I want to tell him in the morning. Oh Adam, I am so happy." He vibrated with joy as he broke the news.

Adam beamed. "Oh Seth, I am so happy for you! When? I wish… I could have given you some lovely baby things. No matter, we will make new things."

"Hunter thinks sometime in mid July. I can't wait. Remember, please don't say anything. We'd better go help Shawn and Heath before Dean notices I am gone." Seth pulled back his excitement. He really wanted to surprise his husband on Christmas morning.

Adam hugged Seth again. "I swear, I won't say a word. Congratulations. I am so pleased and happy for you and Dean. Not to bring you down, but Wade would have been so pleased as well. What a wonderful Christmas miracle." The two hugged again. Then they went and helped clean up the after dinner mess.

Roman sat on the couch and read a story from one of Heath's books. He wanted Alex and Eliza to calm down a bit. There was still a long evening ahead.

Braun got up and went to speak to Adam. The blond washed dishes as Seth dried. "I will bring the pup over after services. He will be in a crate in Molly's lean to." He explained his plan for the children's Christmas puppy.

"Thank you, Braun. I will get him in the morning, before they wake up. They are going to be so happy." Adam smiled at the huge man. Braun was a good friend to help so much.

By the time the clean up work was done, Adam joined Roman on the couch. The children were asleep. Adam pulled Alex into his lap and kissed his son's head.

"Thank you. I hoped they would nap. It is going to be a very long evening. I can't believe it's still raining." Adam looked up at the ceiling, rain still pounded down on the roof.

Roman nodded with a smile. "We wore them out playing horse. It doesn't rain often, but when it does, it does. Now you understand why we build the huts up a foot off the ground. How are you holding up? You going to be alright?" He was worried that Adam masked his feelings about Wade and Christmas.

Adam sighed. "Yes, but it is hard. I am alright though. I have to go on, Roman. It is what Wade would want. I am more upset about how old my babies are. Silly, I know. Eliza will be six on January twenty-eighth, and Alex turned four. I know it is not like they are in the teens yet, but still. Shawn helped me though. He reminded me, no matter how old the children get, they will always need me. I just have to stop seeing them as babies in the cradle." He gave Roman a smile to show that he was really alright.

Roman gave Adam a little shoulder hug. "Yes, they will always need their poppa..." He paused, something Adam had said penetrated his brain. "Adam, did you say Eliza's birthday is January twenty-eighth?"

Adam looked at his friend. "Yes, I did. Why?" He wasn't sure of what the expression on Roman's face meant.

"No wonder I feel so close to her. Adam, Malia's birthday was January twenty-eighth. That is… amazing. What is the word` Co… co…?" Roman looked at Adam. He hated it when his English failed him.

Adam smiled. "Coincidence, is the word, and you're right, it is. If it is too much for you, you don't have to be part of the celebration. I will explain it to Eliza. She will understand."

Roman looked at Adam with a soft smile of his own. "I will be pleased to be part of Eliza's day. It would actually be a help to me. Do you have a plan for her party yet?" He arched his brow at Adam.

Adam shook his head. "No, not yet. I want to get through Christmas and New Year's first. Maybe a fun tea party. I am sure she will tell me what she wants. I know it won't be a sand castle."

Roman laughed. "But it was fun. Count on me to help, no matter what you decide to do." He had an idea, he'd thought of the perfect gift for Eliza.

The card games and talk continued. Eliza and Alex woke up an hour later. With a blanket over them, held up by Roman, Adam took his children to the outhouse. The rain still fell, but it was light.

When the time came for everyone to leave, the rain had stopped. The air was heavy, but the sky had started to clear, it appeared the rains were over. The timing was perfect.

At the church, Adam hugged his children and sent them off with Hunter. The group of friends helped Shawn light all the fat lamps and candles that lit the beautiful church. It had been decorated with pine garlands and beautiful flowers.

Shawn had timed his serve so that at the stroke of midnight, he read the Bible passage where the Angel of the Lord announced the birth of Jesus to the shepherds. It was perfect. The service ended with the singing of 'Silent Night.' As they sang, the congregation held candles. Shawn went up the aisle with a lit candle. He lit the candle of the person on either side of the aisle. Then the next person lit their candle from their neighbor. All the other lamps and candles had been extinguished. The only light came from the glow of the congregational candles. It was beautiful. From Chief Sika to little Alex, there wasn't a dry eye. The message was love and hope for the future.

Adam had hoped Eliza and Alex would be asleep by the time he and Roman carried them home, but they were wide awake and full of Christmas excitement. Roman carried Eliza while Adam carried Alex. There were telling Uncle Roman and poppa all about their time with grandpa Hunter in the village.

"...den Lagi and me swaid Mwerry Chwistmwas to all, wouder den de udders!" Alex finished with a laugh and clap of his hands. The little blond was happy and full of vinegar.

Adam shot Roman a look that said _"Help me."_ Adam was calm as he spoke to Alex. "I am glad you had a good time, son. You will get to see Lagi tomorrow. You need to calm down now. It is good to have fun, but now it is time to settle." He gave Alex a smile, but his eyes had that parental look.

Eliza's head rested on Roman's shoulder. "Vallea and I are going to play with our dolls tomorrow." She added with a yawn. Eliza grew tired, but still she didn't doze off.

"Rowman, weed tory?" Alex asked as he looked over at the man who carried his sister.

Roman didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to be in Adam's way. He'd planned on going home, to be with his family in the morning.

"It is up to your poppa, Alex. It is way past your bedtime. You should both be asleep." Roman made it clear it was Adam's house and his decision.

"Tell you what. If Roman wants, he can read one very short story. You two have to be in your own beds and you must go to sleep right after. Remember, Saint Nicholas won't visit you if you are awake." Adam spoke firmly to his children.

Eliza responded first. "Yes, poppa. We will be good, promise." She was just as firm.

"We be gwood. Pwomise. Pweese, Rowman, weed to us?" Alex looked at Roman with his large, very Adam-like hazel eyes.

Roman smiled. "Alright. But just like your poppa said, one very short story. And you have to go to sleep. As the Village Chief my father knows Saint Nicholas. I don't want to have him give Saint Nicholas a bad report on you two." He gave Adam a sly wink.

A minute later, the arrived at Adam's hut. Roman took the children to the outhouse and Adam went to prepare the children's beds, and to get their night clothes ready.

Braun was in Molly's lean to. He'd just settled the puppy in a crate, surrounded by a thick layer of dried grass to stay warm. He also put a bowl of water in the crate. Now Braun had to wait till Roman took the children back into the house, and keep the puppy quiet as well. Braun knelt down next to the crate and smiled at the pup, the little fellow was fast asleep. Molly chewed on her cud and looked at Braun. Braun swore the cow winked at him. When Roman and the children were back in the house, Braun gave Molly a pat and headed home, his work was done.

Together, Roman and Adam changed the children into their nightshirts and tucked them into their beds. Adam sat on Alex's bed while Roman sat on Eliza's. Roman read a short story about a little blond girl and three bears. Much to Adam's delight, both children fell asleep before the end of the story. Adam securely tucked each child in tightly and both he and Roman kissed them.

Adam and Roman went to the living room. Roman spoke in a whisper. "Braun did his job. I caught a glimpse of him in the lean to. Well, I had better go. I will see you at the dinner tomorrow. Thank you for letting me read to them."

Adam smiled. "No Roman, thank you for the help. We will be there, unless I can't get them away from the pup." He gave a light laugh.

Roman smirked. "They can bring him, non one will mind. Goodnight, Adam. Have a wonderful time in the morning." He gave Adam a hug, and kissed the blond's forehead.

Adam hugged Roman and kissed his cheek. "You have a wonderful morning too. Goodnight, Roman." He walked his friend to the door. They hugged again, and Roman left.

Adam closed the door. The house felt so empty with Roman gone. Adam also felt a little uneasy, which was totally silly. The man knew he was perfectly safe, but still, Roman made him feel safe. Adam sighed, he turned out the fat lamps and went to check his babies one more time. He then went to his own room. Soon Adam was in a nightshirt and in his bed.

Adam hated the lonely feeling of being alone in the big bed. He had always loved to be held and cuddled. That was why he never really minded when Roman stayed in his bed. Adam knew it was just the companionship of a good friend, nothing more, nothing less. Adam turned on his side and hugged the other pillow. It still had a faint trace of Roman's scent. Adam fell asleep with thoughts of Wade _and_ Roman in his head. They both gave him comfort.

Adam felt like he'd only been a sleep for five minutes instead of five hours. He had to get up and fill the children's stockings. He would give them the traditional oranges and apples along with a new dress for Eliza's doll and a new wooden horse for Alex to play with, that Jey had carved for Adam.

Adam went out to get the things he hidden in the little shed. When he lit the lamp he'd brought with him, Adam's mouth fell open. There on the table was a wood ark with animals of all kinds, in pairs, carved from monkeypod wood. There were at least thirty pairs of little animals about the size of a grown man's thumb. They looked so real and delicate. However, Adam knew that monkeypod wood was strong, so the ark and animals could be played with.

There was a note under the ark. Adam picked it up and held it next to the light. _" Adam, I made this for the children. Jey helped me with the ark. All the animals will fit inside the ark. I hope they enjoy it. Tell them Uncle Roman made it with love. Love, Roman."_ Adam smiled, Roman was a truly gifted artist.

Adam lifted the top from the ark and opened it. As he put each pair of animals inside, he admired the details. There were also birds, and Adam could make out the individual feathers, carved in minute detail. Adam knew the toy would be loved and treasured for many years to come.

"It is amazing, isn't it?" Braun's voice spoke softly as he met Adam coming out of the shed. He'd come to milk Molly and tend the fowl. Adam smiled at the former servant.

Adam had placed the gifts for his children in a basket he carried over one arm. He carried the ark in his hands. "You knew Roman was doing this?" His brow arched.

Braun grinned. "Yes. He got the wood from our shop. He brought the finished work to be dried in the kiln. They look delicate, but, they are strong, so Alex and play with them. Eliza can too, but her touch is softer. Roman is very skilled. He does a lot of decorating on things for us in the shop. He is very quiet about it. He also refuses any pay trade. Roman is a fine man, Adam. His Lordship would have liked him very much. They are a lot alike, in the way they think about others. His Lordship would also like the way the children have taken to Roman. I don't worry one bit when he is with you. Well, I will bring in the milk and eggs shortly. I will check on the pup as well. The children are going to love him. Happy Christmas." Braun had spoken more at one time than Adam had ever heard. Braun left before Adam could even say Happy Christmas in return.

Adam hurried back inside, he had to fix the stockings before the children woke. He put the wonderful ark on the coffee table. He filled the stockings with oranges, apples and his little gifts. Quietly, Adam went and hung the stockings on the children's bedposts. He couldn't wait to hear their squeals of happiness when they found the stockings. Normally he would have given them coins as well, but here, there was no money to be had. It didn't matter, there wasn't a candy shop to spend the coins in anyway.

Adam made a pot of coffee, then took a cup and sat in his chair. He looked over at the large wooden Noah's Ark. Adam felt bad that he didn't have a gift for Roman. The adults had all decided not to give gifts to each other, Christmas wasn't about material gifts. It was alright for children, with Saint Nicholas, but the true gift of Christmas was unconditional love.

Adam remembered Eliza's first Christmas. She was nearly a year old, and so beautiful. She had her raven curls in red ribbons and wore a red velvet dress, with trim of white fox fur. She was given one gift, her doll, Mary. Adam's heart fell a bit, Mary the doll was at the bottom of the ocean, along with Teddy, Alex's beloved bear… and Wade. Each time Adam had a memory, he realized how much of his life lay on the floor of the Pacific Ocean.

Adam then smiled, he heard Alex squeal with delight. It made Adam realize and be thankful to God, that the most important part of his life was not on the ocean floor, it was in the other room...they were in the other room, his precious and beloved children. Adam stopped his self pity party. He took a sip of coffee and smiled again when Eliza squealed.

Poppa Adam called out to his children. "Bring your stockings, let me see what Saint Nicholas brought you."

Both children ran out to their poppa, stockings in one hand, their new toys in the other. Eliza had her doll, so she could change her into the new dress Saint Nicholas had brought.

Adam admired Alex's new horse, which had been named Champion. Adam lost a bet with Jason. Adam said Alex would name the new horse Wendy. Jason had said Alex would name it anything but Wendy. Adam now had to make Jason a carrot cake to pay off their bet.

"Children, your Uncle Roman made something for both of you. You have to share nicely with each other. I also want you to be very careful with it. Together you can lift that cloth." Adam pointed to the coffee table. He'd tossed a cloth over the ark to make it more of a surprise.

When the lifted the cloth, Alex and Eliza weren't quite sure what the large object was. Adam moved to sit on the floor with his children. He smiled softly. "It is Noah's Ark… watch." Adam showed them how to carefully take the top off the ark. He then showed them all the pairs of birds and animals.

All Adam heard were squeals of delight from the children. "Wook Wiza, ellypants!" Alex held up two elephants for his sister to see.

"Oh, look Lex, a lion!" Eliza held up the animal she had first picked up. Alex oohed at the lion.

Adam realized this was the perfect distraction for him to bring in the puppy. He also knew he'd have to make sure the pup didn't take the same interest in the ark and chew on the wooden animals.

"My loves, poppa has to go to the privy. Do you have to go?" Adam looked at his children.

"Yes, poppa" The children chimed together. Adam nodded. He would have to change his plan a bit, but it didn't matter. Now Adam had to do something he would not normally do.

"Eliza, I may take a bit longer. Take your brother into the house and play in the living room. Stay away from the kitchen. You are a big girl now, poppa is counting on you. Alexander, mind your sister or poppa will spank you, understand?"

"I be gwood." Alex stated as he took Eliza's hand in his.

"I will watch him, poppa. Come on Lex." Eliza held tight to her brother's hand. Adam watched as his children went to the house.

Adam hurried off to get the puppy. The pup was happy to see Adam and licked the blond's face. Adam put the pup down. He immediately found a place to relieve himself. When Adam knelt back down and called, the pup came right to him.

"You are a very smart little fellow. Shall we go meet your new master and mistress? I wonder what they will decide to name you?" Adam spoke softly to the puppy in his arms.

When Adam got to the house, he smiled. Alex happily played with the ark, as did Eliza. Eliza told her brother the story of Noah and the great flood as they played. They never even noticed when Adam came in with the puppy.

Adam sat down in his chair. "Well little one, I guess I will keep your for myself." He held the wriggling pup. The young dog wanted to be on the floor, he let out a "yip".

Eliza and Alex both turned to see what had made the sound. The ark was forgotten when they saw the little puppy in Adam's arms.

"Dwoggie! It's a dwoggie, Wiza!" Alex was extremely excited as he went to reach for the puppy with very grabby hands.

Before Adam could speak, Eliza grabbed her brother's hands. "No, Alex. Be gentle. He is too small. Do not hurt the puppy." She held out her hands to take the pup.

Adam beamed at his daughter. "Eliza is right, Alex. You can play with him, but you must be careful. Do not pull his ears or tail. If you are mean to him, I will take him away. You both have to help me feed him, give him fresh water and take him for walks. We have to teach him to go potty outside. If you promise to help care for him, and you treat him nicely, we will keep him. Do you promise?" Adam spoke and looked like the stern parent he was.

Again, Eliza spoke. "We promise, poppa. Alex, we have to help poppa." She gave her brother a look that was so much like Wade when he was stern, it made Adam inhale sharply.

"I welp. I be gwentle. Wove da dwoggie. Pweese, poppa. I prwamise to welp. Fank you, poppa." Alex spoke softer and was much calmer.

Adam smiled. "Alright, we can keep him. You pick up the ark so he won't chew on your new toy, then I will put him down."

Alex and Eliza put the wooden animals back in the ark, quickly but carefully. Eliza put the top back on the ark. She also put her doll on the table. Alex put his horse on the table along with their fruit filled stockings.

Adam put the collie pup down on the floor. "You have to teach him not to chew your toys. I will get him a bone to chew. What are you going to name him?" Adam watched as the puppy sat and let the children pet him.

Eliza looked at her brother. "Lex, let's call him Fritz. Remember?"

Alex nodded as he very gently rubbed the collie pup's ears. "Gwenn's dwoggie." He remembered the dog that was always with Glenn in the stables. Fritz had been a companion to the children at times and was also a collie.

"That's a good name." Jason said as he stood in the doorway of the Barrett's hut.

"Wooky, Uncle Bird!" Alex pointed to the puppy. He'd gotten up to hug his uncle.

"I see. Happy Christmas! I thought I would come have breakfast with my family. Heath is coming too, if that is alright?" Jason gave Adam an anxious look. He didn't want Adam to be alone on Christmas morning.

Adam grinned. "Love to have you. We haven't even gotten dressed yet. Look at what Roman carved for the children."

While Adam showed Jason the ark, the children played with Fritz. It was an instant bond between dog and children.

"Happy Christmas!" Dean and Seth called out as they stood in the doorway. Dean had a silly grin on his face and carried a basket in his hands.

Seth spoke. "We aren't staying, but Dean made a huge batch of croissants. We thought with the puppy and excitement you could use some breakfast." He too had a silly grin on his face.

"Happy Christmas!" Heath called out as he too entered the house, basket in hand. "I brought banana muffins!" He held up the basket.

Adam grinned brightly. "Happy Christmas. Thank you. I appreciate it. Everyone, please stay. After all, we are family. Where is Braun?"

Dean laughed. "Having breakfast with Teulla, Lagi's mother. They have become very close. Lagi adores Braun. Trinity said since Braun has been around, Lagi has gone back to his happy self. You remember, his father died during that bout of sweat sickness Hunter told us about. By the way, we have some news. Seth is expecting! In July!" Dean was about to burst with pride.

Everyone jumped on the couple with congratulations, hugs and kisses. The children laughed and Fritz yipped.

It was a wonderful and happy Christmas morning. For a moment, Adam and his little family forgot all their losses and simply enjoyed themselves. After all, that was what Christmas was all about, love and family.


	36. The Turn of the Year

Christmas had been happy and exciting. At the Village celebration, the children and Adam thanked Roman for the wonderful Noah's Ark. Seth and Dean were celebrated and congratulated. There was a great feast, singing and dancing. One thing everyone was sure of, High Chief Sika and his wife, Atta knew how to give their Village a grand celebration. The wonderful feeling kept going during the week between Christmas and New Year.

Adam would have a small party on New Year's Eve. It would be himself, the children, Jason, Heath and Roman. Braun was celebrating with Teulla and Lagi. Dean and Seth wanted to be alone and celebrate their new baby and their first New Year's as a married couple. Shawn and Hunter declared they would be sound asleep by midnight and left the party to the younger folk.

Roman's parents along with Jimmy, Jey, Trinity and Vallea were going to Maivia Village to celebrate with High Chief Peter and his family like they did every year. Normally Roman went as well, but, he would much rather celebrate with Adam and the children. Sika and Atta understood and gave their son their blessing.

Fritz, the collie pup was fully part of the family. Eliza and Alex did their fair share of taking care of him. They made sure Fritz had clean, fresh water in his monkeypod wood bowl in the corner of the kitchen. Adam would prepare his food, and the children took turns putting the pup's food bowl down.

Every evening, after supper, Adam and the children took Fritz for a walk, usually to the beach and back. Fritz would then play in the yard while the children bathed. Adam also used that time to train Fritz. Already the pup knew sit and lay. Adam worked next on stay. The collie was a fast learner, but still, he did have potty accidents in the house. Adam knew with more training and discipline, Fritz would soon be house broken.

Fritz just had one problem, where to sleep. If a dog could have his way, his family would all sleep in the same place. So instead, Fritz moved from place to place. He always started at the foot of Alex's bed. A few hours later, Fritz moved to sleep at the foot of Eliza's bed. Then just a couple of hours before Adam woke up, Fritz would sleep at Adam's feet. The pup caught up with his missed sleep during nap time when both Alex and Eliza slept on Adam's bed.

Jason sat on Adam's couch. Fritz was curled up against him. Jason was clearly upset. "Of all times for Heath to catch a cold! Hunter won't let him out of bed for the party. Our first New Year together." He sounded like a growling bear, ready to attack.

Adam set a cup of tea down in front of his brother. Adam sat down in his chair with his own cup. "Jason, go be with Heath tonight. I don't mind. Hunter said you could sit with him." Adam gave his brother a smile.

Jason sighed. "But, I promised the children I would be here." He looked toward the children's room, where they played with their toys.

"Jason, they will understand. Imagine poor Heath, lying there alone and miserable. If I were you, I would be with him. I don't mean to sound like you are not welcome, you are. We will miss having you here, but Heath is your fiancé." Adam wanted Jason to know it was alright for him to chose to be with Heath.

Jason gave another sigh. "Alex, Eliza can you come out here please?" He called out to his nephew and niece. Fritz jumped down from the couch with a shake and a yawn. He went over and jumped up in Adam's lap and went right back to sleep.

Alex and Eliza sat on the couch on either side of their uncle. "I have to break my promise to you, and I am very sorry about it. Heath is sick, and stuck in bed. I need to go be with him tonight. Can you understand?" Jason hugged the children close.

"Heaf gwonna dwie?" Alex asked in a worried tone. He always feared that sick meant the person would die.

Adam quickly spoke. "No baby. Heath just has a very bad cold. He will be fine in a few days. You've had a cold before." He was starting to worry about Alex's fear of death. Maybe Hunter and Shawn could help him understand so he could help Alex.

Eliza gave her uncle a pat on the arm. "It's alright, Uncle Bird. Heathie needs you. He get better, grandpa Hunter is a doctor." She spoke with her usual calm wisdom.

"Dwuck Bwath! Heaf needs dwuck bwath!" Alex remembered all the duck broth they ate when they were first rescued.

Jason and Adam both chuckled. Jason spoke. "Yes, Alex. Grandpa Shawn is giving Heath lots of duck broth. Do you understand, Alex? That I need to go be with Heath?" He ruffled Alex's long, blond hair.

"I stand, Uncle Bwird. Heaf eat dwuck bwath, he be awright. Wiza, daw Heaf cward." Alex looked at his sister. As far as he was concerned duck broth and a card was the cure for anything.

Adam smiled. "Alex, that is a very nice thought. You two go make Heath a card. When we take Fritz for his walk, you can pick some flowers for Heath. It's really alright, Jason. I would do the same."

"Thank you. All of you for understanding. Maybe if Heath is asleep, I can come back, but I won't promise. Heath will love a card and flowers. You two are so sweet." Jason hugged the children and kissed them both.

While the children went to make Heath a card, Jason and Adam took Fritz outside to potty. Adam sat on the steps so he could listen for his children. Jason threw a small stick for Fritz to chase and fetch. Adam was pleased when Fritz did his business in the upper corner of the yard. He had hoped to keep the main yard clean. Jason praised the pup as he picked up the mess with a small spade. Jason added it to the compost pile behind Molly's lean to at the bottom of the yard.

Jason left a bit later to check on Heath. He told Adam he might come back for a while, but not to count on it. The brothers hugged. Adam said they would bring the card and flowers later. They hugged again and Jason hurried off to see his fiancé.

Adam and Fritz went into the house. Both man and dog went right to the children's room to see how they were doing. He found his monkeys hard at work on a get well card for Heath.

Eliza drew pretty flowers on her side of the card, while Alex drew a nearly perfect picture of Fritz chasing a butterfly. It was something Fritz often did.

Adam took a small piece of paper. He wrote, _"Heath, get well soon."_ "Here Eliza, copy these letters. You are both doing very well. Poppa will go fix lunch now. I will call when it is ready." He smiled at his children. Fritz sat and watched. Adam went to the kitchen to prepare lunch for his little family.

Ironically, Adam had made duck broth earlier that morning. He warmed it and made duck meat sandwiches to go with the broth. He gave a bit of a laugh. Before this, Adam and his family only had duck once a year, during the holidays, now duck was almost a daily staple. It was still amazing just how much and how quickly their lives had changed.

Adam also chopped some duck meat into fine bits. He stirred in a bit of the warm duck broth. When he was satisfied with the consistency, he put the almost paste like mixture into Fritz's food bowl. It was Alex's turn to give the pup his food.

Adam set the table and dished up. "Lunch is ready." He called his children to the kitchen.

Before he sat down, Alex carefully put down the bowl of food for Fritz. Fritz waited patiently for Alex to put his food down. His tail thumped like a steady drum beat on the floor, his tongue hung out of his mouth, he was hungry.

Soon the little family was eating their lunch. Alex spoke. "We eat dwuck bwath, no get swick." He took a bite of his broth and smiled.

Adam smiled. "It _is_ good for you." He was still a bit worried about Alex and his fear of getting sick and dying. Maybe it was a normal reaction to losing Wade. Well, he would talk to Shawn and Hunter soon.

After lunch, Adam let the children finish the card for Heath while he cleaned up. He took Fritz outside. When Adam and Fritz went back inside, they both checked on the children.

They had finished the card. "Heath will love it, my darlings. Alright, nap time." Adam grabbed the book of Bible stories. The went to Adam's room.

Alex and Eliza lay in the middle of Adam's bed, Fritz between them. Adam sat at the foot of the bed and read a story. The story was about a crowd of people who were fed with only a few loaves of bread and very little fish. Before the story was finished, children and pup were sound asleep.

Adam quietly left and went to the kitchen. He really didn't need to do anything, he already had every thing ready for later. Both Jason and Roman had told Adam that a sit down meal was not necessary, and that light finger foods would be just fine. Adam was going to serve fruit, cheese, bread and different kinds of sliced meat, like beef, boar, duck and chicken. There would be hot tea to drink.

Without Jason and Heath coming, it would be just Roman for the evening. Adam looked forward to it. It had been several days since he's spent any time with his friend. Roman had been with his family. Trinity also had a cold and as a student doctor, Roman cared for her. That meant that Jimmy could look after Vallea. He took his daughter next door to Jey's hut, to keep her from catching the cold that plagued her mother.

Hunter was glad, that so far, just Heath and Tiffany were sick. It didn't appear it would become a village wide break out. They both just had every day, garden variety colds. Still, he and Roman kept their patients in bed and well cared for.

Adam made a cup of tea and sat in his chair. He didn't realized he'd dozed off until he heard a deep, rich voice call his name. It sounded like Wade was in his head.

" _Adam, my love, it's me, Wade."_ The voice did belong to Wade, and it was filled with love.

Adam wasn't sure if he was asleep or awake. "I am here, my love. Where are you? Come back to me." Adam sounded like a desperate child.

" _In Heaven, love, with our baby. It is beautiful here. I can't come back, love. You know that. You are doing so well without me. The children are growling like weeds. I am always watching over you three."_ Wade's voice was calm and reassuring. The only problem was, Adam couldn't see his husband.

Adam's face grew damp from the tears that fell. "I am sorry I lost our baby. Is it a boy? Oh Wade, did Lesnar do the right thing? He could have tried to save you!" He looked for Wade, but couldn't find him, but at least he could hear him.

" _Our baby is an angel. Oh my love, I tried so hard to live, but it hurt so bad. Yes love, he did the right thing for me. I was dying, all I felt was pain… until I thought of you. I felt your love and the love of our children...the pain was gone..."_ Wade's voice echoed in Adam's head. It was filled with peace and there was no sign of pain.

Adam sniffed. "There was nothing Lesnar could have done?" His brow crinkled as he spoke to Wade.

" _No, love. It was my time. Adam, my dearest, I don't have much time left to talk to you. I need you to listen to me."_ Wade's tone had changed, he was serious.

"Alright, beloved. I will listen." Adam knew that tone in Wades voice. He'd always obeyed it, why change that now. It had always meant what Wade said was for his own good.

" _Roman Anoa'i is a good man with a solid heart. When he talks to you, I want you to listen to him and above all, trust him. Adam, it is up to you, but it is alright to find love again, I want that for you. It would make me very happy. The children deserve it, you deserve it. You and I will always love each other, no one will ever take that from us. But, your heart has room for another, who is willing to share you heart with me. Just… keep your heart open… and listen… listen. I will always love you, Adam… must go… love… you… listen..."_ Wade's words faded as if he were flying higher and higher into the sky.

"Wade… Wade… come back… I love you… Wade..." Adam whimpered softly. Tears tracked down his cheeks.

"Adam, wake up. Adam?" Roman gently shook the sleeping blond. He knew Adam must have been dreaming of Wade.

Adam's eyes flew open. He spoke before he could focus on the person in front of him. "Wade? You came back." He quickly hugged the man that sat on the footstool.

"No, Adam. It's Roman. You were dreaming. It is time to wake up. It is going on six." Roman spoke softly and held Adam in his arms.

Adam pulled back and shook his head. "Roman? Wade? A dream… he was here… he spoke to me as clearly as you are now." True confusion married his handsome face.

Roman smiled at Adam. "He wasn't here physically, but, I don't doubt that he spoke to you. Do you want to talk about it? You can keep it private if you would rather. But, I will listen if you want." He left it up to Adam to decide, he wasn't about to push.

Adam wiped his damp cheeks. "I… later, not now. I've let the children sleep too long. Fritz needs his walk. We have to pick flowers for Heath, take his card...oh… Roman… I thought he was here." Adam tried not to cry.

Roman leaned forward and took Adam's hands in his. "It is alright, Adam. You got to share a special moment with Wade. You can't be faulted for feeling emotional. Tell you what, go to the outhouse, wash your face and take a few minutes. I will go wake the children and get them ready for a walk. It's not like it will be midnight in a few minutes. We have time." He gently tucked a strand of stray blond hair behind Adam's ear.

Adam smiled through unshed tears. "You're such a good friend. Thank you. I don't want to have to explain my tears. Oh, it's just you tonight. Jason is with Heath, where he should be. Is Trinity better?" He swiped his eyes again.

Roman nodded. "Much better. She felt well enough to go to Uncle Peter's. No more fever, so I told her it was alright. Jimmy will make sure she doesn't over do. Now, go make yourself even prettier, I will see to the monkeys." He gave Adam a wink and a gentle nudge.

Half an hour later, Adam, the children, Roman and Fritz were on their evening walk. The children stopped every so often to pick a flower to add to their growing bouquet for Heath. Roman carried the get well card and Adam firmly held on to the rope tied to the leather collar Fritz wore.

The collie pup was much better about the leash and no longer strained and pulled to get rid of it. He was learning to heel at Adam's left side, and to sit when Adam stopped walking. Fritz did very well, but still had a lot to learn. He was a good natured pup and seemed to like to please.

Roman knew Adam's mind was with Wade and he let Adam have that time. It was part of sharing Adam's heart. It was something Roman was more than willing to do, he just had to convince Adam.

By the time they got to the Helmsley's hut, the children had gathered enough flowers to make two bouquets. Shawn stepped out of the house to greet the little family.

"Oh, Heath will love the card and the flowers. I wish you could give them to him, but he is resting right now. I will give them to him as soon as he wakes up. Adam, thank you for being understanding about Jason not being with you tonight. Heath rests so much better with Jason here." Shawn explained as they stood in the front yard. Shawn didn't want the children in the house with all the germs from Heath's cold floating in the air.

Adam smiled. "I do understand. If I was in his place, I would do the same. Give Heath our love and best wishes. Tell Jason we will see him tomorrow. Have a happy New Year. Come children, grandpa Shawn needs to get back to Heath. We will see you soon." He wasn't rude, but Adam didn't feel like making small talk.

Shawn's brow arched, but he too smiled. "Alright. Roman, may I speak to you for a brief moment?"

"Adam, go on, I will catch up. I need to fill Shawn in about Trinity so he can tell Hunter. Won't be two minutes." Roman nodded for Adam to take the children and pup home.

Adam gave Shawn a hug. He took the children and Fritz and started for home. His mind was still on Wade as he walked. He wasn't at all convinced it was a dream.

"So, what is wrong with Adam? It's like he wasn't even here." Shawn asked in a worried tone.

Roman guffawed. "He wasn't here, he is with Wade..." He went on to explain about Adam's dream about a conversation with Wade. "...so, I am fairly sure that is where Adam's heart and mind are right now. If it is what he needs, he can have it." Roman gave a slight shrug.

Shawn laid a hand on Roman's shoulder. "Maybe Wade told Adam to open his heart, to make room for another. Be there for him, Roman. We are all hoping you two get together. You'd better go, and I'd better get these in water." Shawn indicated to the flowers in his hand.

Roman smiled. "Maybe he did, I can only hope. I love Adam and the children. I want to marry him, but, it has to be Adam's free choice. Not for me, not for the children, but he has to want it because he loves me in return. You know what I am trying to say. Happy New Year, my love to Heath. I will come see him tomorrow. Good evening, Shawn, my best to Hunter." He hugged the older man.

"We love you, son. Heath will be glad to see you. You will always be his best friend. Happy New Year. Good evening. Oh, and stay the course, you and Adam belong together." Shawn hugged Roman again.

Roman trotted off. He easily caught up to the Barrett's. Fritz had stopped to take care of business up in the woods, a few yards off the path. Roman could tell Adam was still in deep thought. He also noticed that Alex and Eliza were unusually quiet.

"How would you two like for me to read a nice long story tonight?" Roman asked as the little group started walking again.

Eliza slipped her hand into Roman's. "I would like that. The Sleeping Beauty?" It was her favorite story after Cinderella.

"Alright, the Sleeping Beauty it shall be. Alex, what story would you like to hear?" Roman asked as the little boy took his other hand. It was rare for Alex, he usually clung to Adam.

Alex thought for a moment. "Wittle Wed Widing Wood. I wike da Wouf." He gave a little laugh. Roman always growled out the wolf's words.

Roman chuckled. "Alright, Little Red Riding Hood for Alex. Poppa, what story would like to hear?" Roman turned to look at Adam, who was a few steps behind.

Adam looked at Roman. "What? Did you ask me something? I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere." He shook himself a bit. Adam realized he'd been in a haze. He was needed in the real world, it was time to leave dream land.

Roman gave Adam a soft smile. "Yes, I asked what story you wanted to hear. Eliza gets Sleeping Beauty, Alex gets Red Riding Hood. What does poppa get?" They all stopped walking, Fritz had found a nice tree that needed to be peed on.

Adam grinned. "Cinderella of course. Sounds like we have a fun evening planned. I'll put out our nibbles. It will be a nice way to ring in eighteen hundred and thirty nine." They started to walk again as Fritz finished watering the tree.

"Poppa, do we have to bathe tonight?" Eliza asked with a curious look. She wanted to get right to story time, and a bath would take too long.

Adam chuckled. "I think a good wash will do, and a good soak of those dirty feet."

"I will wash dirty feet and faces while you prepare the food. Then we will all curl up on the couch and read our stories. Then we will ring in the new year." Roman spoke with excitement. He looked forward to the cozy evening.

Adam laughed. "I will take that deal. Those are some dirty little monkey feet." Adam laughed when Alex made noises like a monkey.

When they got home, Adam found the evening milk and eggs on the step. "Braun is so good. I didn't expect him to come tonight. Alex would you like poppa to boil a few eggs for you?" Adam knew his son had a new found love for hard boiled eggs.

"Yes, pwese poppa. Fee eggs." Alex held up three fingers as he followed Adam into the house.

"Three eggs, coming up. You two go with Roman. I will feed and water Fritz so don't rush. I want squeaky clean faces and feet. Oh, and ears!" Adam's mood had cheered greatly and he too looked forward to the evening.

Roman laughed. "Don't worry, I will just drop them in a pot of boiling water. That will get them clean." Alex squealed with laughter as Roman scooped him up and held him like a sack of flour. Eliza was next to squeal as Roman scooped her up in his other arm.

Adam grinned and threw a drying towel over Roman's shoulder. "Make sure the water boils them clean!" He laughed as both children squealed again when Roman carried them outside.

While Roman washed children, Adam first fed Fritz and gave him fresh water. The pup eagerly ate his supper of duck with a couple of eggs.

Adam put a pot of eggs on to boil while he got the cheese and fruit ready. He also sliced some duck, beef and chicken. It was a great way to use the left overs. He arranged everything on two large platters, so they looked liked large flowers. He then put out four plates and napkins. They would use the low table in front of the couch. No need to sit at the table like it was a formal event.

Roman took the children to the outhouse. He and Alex waited while Eliza went potty. Roman then went in to help Alex. The boy little fingers still had trouble with the buttons on his undershorts.

When they were finished, Roman helped the children wash their faces, and behind their ears. He made sure they scrubbed their feet clean.

"Roman, is poppa upset?" Eliza asked out of the blue as she watched Roman wash Alex's feet.

It took Roman a moment to decide how to respond. "No, sweetheart. Your poppa isn't upset. He is missing your father, like you do sometimes. It's alright to miss someone you love. I miss my little sister. Your poppa will be alright. It is up to us to make poppa smile." Roman hoped he'd said the right thing. There was no need to upset the children by telling them about Adam's dream.

Eliza said nothing more and seemed satisfied with Roman's answer. When they were clean and dry, Roman carried the children back into the house so their feet would stay clean.

Adam had just peeled the last egg and waited for the tea to steep in the pot. He grinned happily when Roman returned with the children.

"Well, I can see your feet again. My clean little monkeys. Now, before we get started, lets change into your nightshirts and get comfy. Roman, would you please take Fritz out? I will change them, then we can curl up on the couch." Adam suggested as he took his children from Roman.

Roman gladly took Fritz out to do his after supper business. Adam changed Alex and Eliza into their nightshirts. He grabbed a couple of extra blankets and the book of fairy tales. Eliza grabbed her doll and Alex had his stuffed toy horse, Wendy. Together they went to the living room.

Roman sat in the middle of the couch. He'd brought over the tea tray and had poured a cup for Adam and one for himself. He'd also made two cups of cambric tea for the children. Cambric tea was really milk with a few drops of tea. It was better for children than full strength tea. He'd learned about the milky tea from Adam.

Adam and the children sat down with Roman. Eliza sat on Roman's left, Alex his right. Adam settled in next to Alex. It was even cozier when Adam covered them with the blankets. Fritz curled up next to Adam and was the first member of the family to fall asleep.

Adam helped his children put food on their plates. Roman decided he would read Eliza's story first. After all, it was always ladies first.

Soon, even Adam was entranced with the story, it was like it was the first time he'd ever heard it. Roman was so good at giving each character its own distinct voice. It made them giggle when he spoke in a high pitched voice for the female characters.

Every once in a while, someone would take a bite of food or sip of tea. But, it didn't take away from Roman's reading. The only time the story telling stopped was when Roman took a moment to eat and drink.

Adam couldn't help but smile as he watched Alex devour four hard boiled eggs. He knew his son would take after Wade, and grow up tall and strong. It made Adam wistful to think that Wade would never know his children as adults.

When Roman finished the story, they took a bit of a break. Roman ate with a bit more gusto as did Adam. By the time they finished, there wasn't anything left except a few pieces of fruit, which Eliza and Alex shared.

Adam then to the children to the privy. Fritz followed so he could take care of his family and his own business. Roman cleaned up the empty dishes and stacked them neatly in the sink. He made another pot of tea and had just sat down when Adam, the children and pup returned.

It didn't take long for everyone to settle back under the blankets. Fritz once again curled up next to Adam.

Roman began to read the next story, Little Red Riding Hood. When he spoke as the wolf, it made Alex laugh. It also helped make the story be not quite so scary.

Adam had thought the children would have been asleep by now, as it was past their normal bed time. However, because of their long nap, they showed no signs of sleep. Well, it didn't really matter, after all it was New Year's Eve.

Roman finished Alex's story. "Well, give my voice a moment to rest. Eliza, you read for a bit, then I will take over." He let Eliza help him hold the heavy book.

Adam beamed proudly when Eliza began to read Cinderella. She was so advanced for her age in reading, and she also understood what she read. Adam had also begun to read at a very early age, so he supposed it came to his daughter naturally.

Roman gave Adam a smile, with a wink and nod to Eliza. He was just as proud as Adam was. Roman took a deep sip of tea, his voice was tired from reading, but he didn't mind. These were the moments the village native cherished the most. It was during these times, Roman could imagine the four of them being a real family.

Adam sipped his own tea, but his thoughts were not on the story, they were on Wade. He took a glance at the children as they leaned on Roman as Eliza read. Is this what Wade really wanted? Another man in his place? Another man loving Wade's children, another man making love to him?

Adam just didn't know what to think and if he were totally honest, he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about Roman. Was it more than just a friend? Would just a friend make his heart beat faster? Would just a friend make his palms sweat? Would just a friend cause his lower body to twitch? Would just a friend…

"Poppa!" Eliza's voice penetrated Adam's muddled thoughts. Adam shook himself.

Adam looked at his children and Roman. They stared at him with crinkled brows. "What?" Adam tried to look normal, but he failed.

Roman laughed a bit. We all said, three times, we are taking a break. Eliza wants some juice and Alex and I want the outhouse." He of course knew Adam's thoughts had once again been on Wade.

"Alright. Juice coming up. Will you take Fritz too? I take him to the privy with us, so he won't wander off while you are busy." Adam stood. When he did, Fritz jumped down and shook his little body, with a puppy yawn.

Thirty minutes later, the little group was back on the couch. It was eleven pm according to Wade's watch. The children were still wide awake. Roman took over reading the second half of Cinderella. Eliza didn't mind one bit.

"...and they all lived happily ever after. How long till midnight?" Roman asked as he closed the book of fairy tales.

Adam looked at Wade's watch. "Ten minutes to eighteen hundred and thirty nine. It will be a first for you two. You've always been asleep at midnight on New Year's Eve." He ruffled Alex's mop of long blond hair.

"What it mean, poppa?" Alex asked. He wasn't sure what made tonight so special.

Adam smiled at his son. "At midnight, it will change from eighteen hundred thirty eight to eighteen hundred thirty nine. It will be a brand new year. Understand, baby?" He gave Alex a hug.

"New Ywear, gwood?" Alex still wasn't that sure.

Adam hugged his son. "Yes, precious boy. New year is good. A time for new things. You will understand one day. Oh, it must be getting close." Adam pulled out the watch again. A sadness briefly crossed his lips. Roman noticed but said nothing.

They all watched as the second hand swept up toward twelve. "…six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!" Adam and Roman both shouted at the same time.

Adam hugged and kissed his children, as did Roman. Roman then pulled Adam in for a hug and kissed his cheek. Adam hugged Roman in return and also kissed his friend's cheek. Adam wished it was Wade, he just couldn't help it.

It didn't take long for the children to finally wear out. The excitement was over. Adam and Roman tucked them into bed with more hugs and kisses. Fritz curled up at the foot of Alex's bed. Both children were asleep before Adam blew out the lamp. He smiled at them from the door, then left them to sleep.

Roman looked at Adam as the blond came into the living room. "Adam, can we talk?" Roman knew the time had come.

Adam nodded. "Yes." He spoke softly. Adam sat on the couch. Roman sat next to him. Roman pulled a blanket up over them.

Roman looked Adam directly in the eye. "Adam, I am just going to say it. I love you..."


	37. 1839

Roman kept his eyes on Adam's. "I love you and not just as a friend. Please, listen to me. This isn't easy and I don't want to ruin our friendship..." Roman paused and turned a bit to better face Adam.

"Adam, I know you loved Wade, very much and I know you still love him. I deeply and honestly respect that. I want you to know, that I would never, ever try to replace Wade in your heart. What I would like is to make my own place in your heart. I would willingly share your heart with Wade. I also love those two children like they were my own, but again, I don't want to replace their father. I want share them with you… and Wade. I would love to be… what do you say… ah yes… I would love to be their step-father. I would like to properly court you. Be able to kiss you properly. Oh Adam, give me a chance, please." Roman finished. His whole face was filled with wide eyed hope. Roman's heart pounded and his hands trembled. What would Adam say?

Adam couldn't look Roman in the eye, it was too intense. Was this what Wade wanted him to listen to?` Never had his thoughts been so torn.

"Yesterday, or earlier… when I had my… dream about Wade speaking to me, he told me, more than once, and rather sharply to listen to you. He said you are a good man, he was right about that. Wade said you were willing to share my heart with him..." Adam had to pause and think of how to say what he wanted to say.

"Take your time, Mata Aulelei. I want you to be honest when you speak." Roman spoke with soft, deep sincerity.

Adam nodded. "I will be honest, Roman. I do care deeply for you. I fear losing your friendship, but I have to be honest. It is wonderful of you to say you are willing to share my heart with Wade. But Roman, it's not possible. Yes, of course I know you mean it, I do. But, there will come a time when you will start to resent the fact that I will always love Wade. You will tire of sharing my heart and the arguments will start. I will not subject my children to that..." He didn't know what else to say.

Roman took Adam's hands in his. "It won't happen, Mata Aulelei. I swear it. I will never resent sharing your heart. Only a heartless, selfish man would ask for your whole heart. Adam, I am an honorable man, I give you my solemn promise; a vow, that I will never, ever resent sharing you and the children with Wade. I can't say or do any more than that. I will prove it to you every day. I only want a chance to show you. I just want a chance to love you and be able to tell you I love you." The earnestness of his words burned in his dark eyes.

Adam searched Roman's eyes, he saw that the man meant what he said. The problem was, he didn't trust himself. "I do believe you, but… what if I begin to resent sharing my heart? What if I feel guilty for loving Wade while loving you. I can't… Roman… I just can't." Adam got up off the couch and fled to his bedroom.

Roman sighed deeply. He wasn't sure what he should do. Should he just go or should he try to make things right with Adam.

" _Don't give up on Adam. Go, talk to him."_ A voice echoed in Roman's head like thunder.

Roman had never heard Wade speak, but, it was the same voice he'd heard in his head once before. Roman was more sure than ever that the ghostly voice belonged to Lord Wade Barrett.

Roman got up and went to Adam's room. The blond was face down, head buried his pillow. Adam's shoulders shook, a sure sign he was crying. Roman slid onto the bed next to Adam. He laid on his side and caressed Adam's back.

"Adam, I want to assure you of one thing. Nothing will ever stop me from being your friend. I love you too much for that." Roman spoke in a soft voice of assurance. He also kept up the the gentle touches to Adam's back.

Adam spoke, but his voice was muffled by the pillow. "I do have feelings for you, probably more than friendship. The guilt… it is..." He broke down and could no longer speak. His entire body quaked.

"Sweet Adam, don't feel guilty for wanting to be loved or for loving someone else. Wade would want you to be happy. He would want the children to be happy. Adam, please, open your heart." Roman was at a loss as to what to say to bring Adam any comfort.

Adam suddenly flipped over onto his back. His normally beautiful hazel eyes were blood shot. Tears fell down the sides of his face, around his ears. He sniffed just before the snot oozed out of his nose.

"I can't. I just can't. What if… I couldn't bear to lose another person. I love you… it's not possible… you would resent..." Adam just couldn't speak, each word was a broken sentence. He was too overwhelmed with emotions.

Roman propped up his head with his hand as he lay on his side. His free hand gently brushed away Adam's tears. Why was Adam being so stubborn? Was there more to it? Roman decided he wasn't going to give up.

"I can't say it any more clearly. I will never resent sharing your heart with Wade. I just want my own place there. My own place in the children's hearts I will work hard to make sure they never forget their father. I will never get in your way when you want to have time with Wade. I've never lied in my life, why would I start now? Especially about something so important. Adam, is there something else that troubles you? Above all, I am your friend, you can talk to me about anything." Roman wanted Adam to talk. Talk was the only way to solve the situation.

Adam looked over at Roman. "I… what if something happened to you? What if we did have a relationship and you… died. I couldn't deal with it again. If I stay alone, no one can leave me… no one can hurt me or the children. I wouldn't be able to stand to see the suffer again. How many times I have gone to one of them during the night, as they cried for their father. No, Roman. I can't risk it again. If you can accept that and still be my friend, then fine. If you can't, then it is best if you just go and stay out of our lives." Adam explained it as best he could. He knew he couldn't face losing another person he loved.

Roman moved closer to Adam. He pulled the blond into his arms and laid on his back, so that Adam's head rested on Roman's chest. Roman's arms held Adam tight. He rested his chin on top of Adam's head.

"I am not planning on dying any time soon. Yes, I know anything could happen at any time, but you can't live like that, that isn't living. You have to live life with joy and gusto, not doom and gloom. Adam, we could be so happy together, give the children a family. We could even add to the family with babies. I would work my fingers to the bone to make the three of you happy. My parents adore all of you. They would welcome you to the family. I want you to honestly search your heart, search your feelings. Be willing to at least give us a chance. We could court as long as you wanted, until you are ready to marry again. Mata Aulelei, I would wait forever; for you. I am not going to beg, but I am asking to court you with all my heart and soul. I am asking for you to give us a chance." Roman spoke with more earnest sincerity than he had in his entire life.

Adam nuzzled against Roman. He did indeed feel safe and loved in the man's arms. Just as much as he'd felt in Wade's arms. He only wished the guilt would stop ripping his soul in half.

"Roman, I won't say yes, but I am not saying no. I need… time to find a way to deal with my guilt. Let me get through Eliza's birthday. She wants a princess party. Then, you and I will talk, seriously. It is all I can offer right now. I am so torn. I _know_ Wade wanted me to find love again, but it is hard. I feel like… it's being disloyal to him. I can't help it. Either you understand or your don't. Roman, I am asking for time." Adam's tone was just as earnest and sincere.

Roman kissed the top of Adam's head. "If that is what you want, I will wait. I want you to give Eliza a wonderful party, and not be worried about us. As I said, I will wait, forever if I have to. Can I still come around? Or would you rather I leave you alone?" He pulled Adam closer.

Adam again nuzzled closer. "You can still be around. Mainly because the children wouldn't understand if you weren't. They don't need to be involved in this, it is between you and I. Roman, I don't want you to think I don't care about you, because I do, very much. I hope we can remain friends no matter what." Adam snuggled closer to Roman.

Roman smiled. "I am glad. I would miss those little monkeys… and you. A princess party sounds nice. I will help in any way I can." He snuggled down deeper in the bed. He had no desire to leave, but again, it would be up to Adam.

"Roman, I know under the circumstances this is probably a terrible thing, but stay with me tonight, as my friend?" Adam asked in a childlike voice. He didn't want to be alone, not when he felt so… lost.

Roman smiled. "I would be happy to stay, Mata Aulelei." He pulled Adam in even more. They were now only a hairs breath apart.

Adam moved so that he could look up into Roman's eyes. "Tell me what it means, Roman. Please?" He gave Roman one of his prettiest smiles.

Roman gave a bit of a laugh. "I was going to save telling you until our first real kiss, but, I won't keep you wondering. Mata Aulelei is Samoan for pretty eyes, which you have. I've never seen green eyes before, they are beautiful." His laugh turned into a more love filled, almost lustful look.

Adam's hazel eyes opened wide. "You think my eyes are pretty? I always wanted blue eyes. You've never seen green eyes before? Thank you for telling me, Roman. It is a sweet compliment." He snuggled back up against Roman.

The skin to skin contact felt good to both men, as they only wore their lavalavas. Without realizing what he did, Adam's finger lightly traced over the muscle striations of Roman's torso.

Roman had to think of his grandmother to keep his cock under control. He knew Adam wasn't aware of what he was doing. Roman just enjoyed the what attention he got from the beautiful blond. It was then he remembered.

"No, I'd never seen green eyes until you opened yours. All our eyes are shades of brown with gray on occasion. Shawn's blue-green eyes were the first of that color I'd ever seen as well. From now on, you shall be my Mata Aulelei." Roman spoke in a low, raspy voice.

Adam stopped moving his finger. "I guess I never stopped to notice that everyone has brown eyes. Interesting… Roman… do you hate me for feeling… for not being able to..."

Roman interrupted Adam. "No. I could never hate you, ever. You will make the decision that you feel is right, for you and the children. I will say it one last time. I will always be your friend, no matter what you decide. Now, try to get some sleep, Mata Aulelei." He once again pulled Adam close and wrapped the blond in his arms. Roman was at peace.

Adam yawned. "Sleep sounds good, my Islander. Thank you… for just… everything." He snuggled into Roman's embrace, the broad chest made a perfect pillow.

"You're welcome. Thank you for letting me be in your life. Goodnight." Roman closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Adam mumbled. "Welcome...night..." Adam felt safe, warm secure and loved. He was also asleep in minutes.

New Year's morning dawned to a beautiful, warm, cloudless day. At nine am, everyone in Adam's hut was still asleep. There were a few changes. Alex and Eliza had climbed into the bed and snuggled up to Adam and Roman. Fritz slept at the foot of the bed.

When Braun came to milk Molly, Fritz ran to the door. Braun heard the pup scratch at the door. When he set the milk pail and basket of eggs down, Braun opened the door and let the little pup out to do his potty business. When he finished, Braun took everything into the house. Fritz ran to Adam's room. Braun quietly let a smile cross his lips.

Adam was still next to Roman, but Alex was half-way on top of him. Eliza had her head on Roman's hip and was plastered against him. It gave them all a feeling of love and security, and that feeling only deepened their sleep.

Alex was the first to stir two hours later and that was only because the call of nature woke him. He began to whimper, still half asleep, and he began to squirm as well. The urge to potty grew stronger.

Adam's parental brain was the first thing to waken. If Roman had been awake, he would have laughed. Both Alex and Adam smacked their lips and blinked their eyes in perfect concert. They also stretched at the same time, in the same way.

Alex couldn't wait any longer. His little hands cupped Adam's face. "Poppa, gotta pwatty, gotta pwatty!" He spoke in a tear filled whimper.

Adam's eyes opened. "Alright, baby." His voice was filled with sleep, but he moved and managed to get up without waking Roman and Eliza. He scooped Alex up onto his hip. Fritz followed as the two blonds hurried to the privy.

When both Adam and Alex had taken care of their business, Adam opened the privy door. He laughed, Eliza and Roman were waiting for their turns.

An hour later, they were all at the table eating a brunch of omelets and fried potatoes, with fruit, juice, milk and coffee. Both Roman and Adam listened as Eliza and Alex chattered about things in general, mainly Eliza's party.

"Can Wagi cwome, Wiza?" Alex asked his sister as he took a bite of food.

Eliza nodded. "Yes, Lex. Lagi can come. Vallea is coming, right poppa?" She looked at Adam.

Adam swallowed his bite of food. "Yes, both Lagi and Vallea are coming. Alex, you and Lagi have to behave. Eliza didn't spoil your party. I know how you two can be." Adam gave his son a stern look with a voice to match.

"We be gwood, poppa. I prwamise." Alex was a mirror of Adam as he replied sternly.

Roman smiled. Adam and Alex were so much alike it was adorable. However, he didn't interfere, Adam was the parent.

"That's my good boy. What kind of cake do you want, Eliza dear?" Adam asked as he sipped his coffee.

Eliza's brow wrinkled in deep thought. She looked just like Wade had when he was in deep thought. It made Adam smile even more. He would always see Wade in his children, especially his daughter.

Eliza smiled. "Banana cake, please. With pink icing, poppa." She took her last bite of food.

Adam looked worried, but he smiled. "I will do my best, baby. Maybe Shawn will know how to make pink icing. Roman, do you know?" He looked over at his friend, brow arched.

Roman's eyes went wide. "Um… I am not exactly sure. They boil berries in the dye hut, but it is poison to drink. I will ask my Tina, she will know. Shawn probably will too. I am sure we can find some way to make pink icing." He smiled at Eliza.

"Thank you, poppa. Thank you, Roman. Poppa, may Lex and I go play?" Eliza looked at Adam with hope filled eyes.

Adam nodded. "After you take your plates to the sink." He knew Roman was right, his children were old enough to do simple chores.

"Yes, poppa. Come Lex, and don't drop your plate." Eliza slid off her chair and picked up her plate. Alex did the same.

The two children put their plates on the counter next to the sink. Eliza had to help Alex as he couldn't quite reach the counter. They then hurried off to their bedroom, Fritz the pup on their heels.

Adam leaned back in his chair, he let out a small sigh. Roman refilled their cups with fresh, hot coffee. He couldn't decipher the look on Adam's face.

"What is troubling you, Mata Aulelei? How to make pink icing?" Roman asked in a soft voice.

Adam gave a little chuckle. "No, I am not troubled. We will figure out how to make pink icing. I was just… Eliza is a mirror of Wade. I see him in Alex as well. I guess I was thinking about… last night… our talk. I will always see Wade in the children. I… well, I can't think about it now. I have also decided, that I am going to talk to the children about you and I. As best I can for their ages. It will affect their lives too. I'm already a bit worried about Alex. He is so scared that any time someone is sick, it means they are dying. I could understand if Wade had been ill, then died, but… Alex is too young to be so worried about people dying. Maybe Shawn can help." Adam toyed with his coffee cup.

Roman laid a hand on Adam's arm. "You absolutely should include the children in a talk about us. Secondly, I am sure Alex's fixation on death and sickness is a natural reaction to Wade's death. He relates drowning to sickness. Talk to Shawn, he is good with children. My advice is be honest with Alex, like you have been and don't carry on about it. What you said about Heath being sick was perfect. You are a great parent." He gave Adam's arm a gentle squeeze.

Adam smiled with a dip of his head. "Thank you. I think you're right about Alex. What are your plans for the day?" Adam stood, he began to clean up the dishes.

Roman stood and helped Adam. "Nothing really, except going to see Heath. With Tama, Tina and the twins gone, I am on my own. Um… I could help you...but… I don't want to be… well, make it seem like I am being… pushy. I will do what you want me to do. If it were up to me, I'd never leave, but, that is just me being selfish. I will go, Adam. I honestly don't want to.." He stopped when Adam put his finger to Roman's lips.

"Stop, Roman. Of course I want you around. You are not pushing me, unless you keep talking about it. Can we just be… normal?" Adam gave Roman an earnest look. He did want Roman around, as a friend.

Roman hung his head, then looked at Adam. "I'm sorry. I am so worried about making you feel pushed. I should have realized, that it actually pushes you more. Yes, we can just be normal. Now move, I will wash, you dry. I have an idea. It is such a lovely day, lets take a … what does Shawn call it… oh yes, a picnic on the beach. I haven't taken you to the hole. The children will love it. They can play safely in the water. What do you say?" He washed the dishes as he spoke. Adam dried. It was a domestic feeling that Roman could get very used to.

Adam grinned. "That sounds nice. Alex has been asking to go to the beach. That boy and his obsession with sand castles. Eliza also wants some new shells. It will be nice to take them some place different. We'll go as soon as I boil some eggs and make some sandwiches. You can slice some fruit and vegetables. Oh and blankets and drying cloths..." Adam grew more excited as he spoke. He looked forward to a day at the beach tool. Though the ocean held bad memories, Adam's joy at watching his children play took away a lot of the bad.

Adam insisted that Roman go visit Heath while he boiled the eggs and chicken for their picnic. Roman promised to do the fruit and vegetables when he returned. Adam also decided not to tell the children, mainly because they would drive him insane about asking if they could go yet. He was glad they were happily playing with their ark.

By the time Roman got back, Adam has the large picnic basked packed and ready. Roman lightly scolded Adam for not waiting for him to slice the fruit and vegetables. Adam just shrugged and slid a third drying cloth into a tote bag of woven wool. Roman chuckled and gave Adam a hug.

"Children, put your ark away. Poppa and Roman have a surprise for you..." Adam called out to his monkeys. He turned to Roman. "How is Heath? Did you see Jason?"

"He is much better. Hunter is letting him sit outside in the garden for good, clean fresh air. Jason is fussing over him like a Tina hen. It is too adorable for words..." Roman was interrupted when Alex and Eliza came running into the room.

Roman spoke again. "Uncle Heath said to tell you thank you for the card and flowers. They made him feel much better. Both he and Uncle Jason send their love. Now, poppa has something to tell you." He didn't want to take Adam's thunder. It was up to him to tell the children about their surprise picnic.

Alex and Eliza looked at their poppa. Adam smiled. "How about a picnic, on the beach? Roman has a new place to show us. A place where you can swim safely."

The children squealed and did a little happy filled dance. Both Adam and Roman chuckled. Adam slung the totes with blankets and drying cloths over his shoulder. He held Fritz's rope leash in his left hand. Roman hefted the heavy picnic basket and rested it on his left shoulder. Adam admired the way the Islander's muscles flexed as Roman moved.

"Alexander, hold your sister's hand." Adam firmly instructed his son as they walked out of the house.

"No, this way little monkeys." Roman stopped Adam and the children. Instead of taking the usual path to the beach, Roman headed toward the village.

"Weach dat way, Rowman." Alex tried to pull his sister down the usual path.

Roman took Alex's other hand in his free hand. "This way, Alex. It is easier and a bit shorter. Don't worry, we will be on the beach and you can build a sand castle." He gently pulled the little boy. Eliza held fast to Alex's other hand.

Alex wasn't sure, but he knew Roman wouldn't do anything bad, so he skipped along with Eliza. Fritz wanted to run with the children, but Adam kept him under a firm hand. Adam wanted a well trained dog that would obey immediately.

As they passed through the village, people waved and smiled. Roman and Adam returned the friendly gestures. Alex and Eliza yelled "Talofa!" Which was Samoan for hello. More than one villager hoped that their future Chief would marry the lovely blond.

Roman led everyone down a path that ran through a thick growth of trees. Adam had never noticed the path before. It was beautiful. Flowers and shrubs of all kinds grew along the edge of the path. Poor Fritz didn't know where to lift his leg first. Adam finally had to pull him in to heel or they would have been waiting for him for hours. The pup happily followed his master and soon settled.

After a few hundred yards, the path ended on the most beautiful stretch of pure white sand beach Adam had ever seen. It was even more beautiful than the beach at Kai Village in Hawai'i.

The beach was in a horseshoe shape and didn't appear to be connected to the main beach. The sand was clean and almost sparkled in the early summer sun.

Roman smiled, Adam and his children just stood frozen and stared at the lovely beach. "Look. See, there is a pool, surrounded by a coral reef. No sharks can get in. It is totally safe to swim in. Children, you stay in knee deep water. Go any deeper, and we will leave, understand?" He spoke to Eliza and Alex in a stern voice.

Adam spoke first. "What Roman said. Go deeper than your knees and we leave. I bet Fritz would love to play in the water."

"I be gwood. Kwees weep only." Alex was just as serious as he spoke and put his hands on his knees to prove his point.

Eliza looked at her poppa and Roman. "I will be good. Won't let Fritz go too deep too. And, he can't drink the water." She was always careful to watch out for Fritz.

Adam smiled. "You are a very good girl, Eliza. You are good too, Alex. Alright, take Fritz and go play." He removed the leather collar from the pups neck.

Roman and Adam smiled at the three little ones headed for the shore. Roman led Adam to a shaded place near the pool, or the hole as the villagers called it. Together they spread out two large blankets, held down by the picnic basket.

Adam and Roman sat down on the blankets. "Oh Roman, this is beautiful. Why aren't there more people here?" He was surprised that they were alone.

Roman smiled. "I asked for privacy. Although usually when a family or couple are here, we leave them alone. We respect the need for time alone to have fun."

"I still can't get over how wonderful everyone is. Back in Canada, people would argue about who was there first. I'm… the children are so much better off here. I love it too, but sometimes, I do miss the city. Like shops, museums and the symphony or ballet. But, the peace and warmth of the people outweigh that." Adam spoke with a thoughtful sigh.

Roman looked at Adam. He could see the wistful look in the hazel eyes. "Adam, if a ship arrived tomorrow, and offered to take you to Sydney or even back to Canada, would you go?" He was almost afraid to ask, but even more afraid of the answer.

Adam watched his children. Alex worked on a sand castle at the edge of the pool. Eliza and Fritz dug for shells in the shallows. The puppy yipped as if he laughed along with the children. They had not a care in the world.

Adam then looked over at Roman. "I honestly can't answer that. I would seriously have to think about it. I have reasons to stay and reasons to go. It would be a very hard decision. I would have to talk to Jason. He won't leave Heath, but would Heath go if Jason wanted to go? I would have to talk to Seth, Dean and Braun too. See, it wouldn't just affect me and the children. And… there is you. Regardless of what I may decide… I don't want to lose you… Why did you have to ask that? I wanted a calm, peaceful day." Adam was a bit annoyed with Roman.

Roman reached over and took Adam's hands in his. "I'm sorry, I just… you sounded like you would leave if you had the chance. It… scared me. You're right, now is not the time. Can we forget it?" His brow arched at Adam.

Adam scoffed. "Hard thing to forget. Roman, you and Wade have a lot in common. You both have the worst timing with difficult questions. How can I just forget it now?" He had an exasperated tone to his voice.

Roman's face lit up. "Like this..." Before Adam could even blink, he found himself flung over Roman's shoulder. He could hear Alex and Eliza laugh at Roman's antics.

Roman headed for the pool. "Hold your breath!" Adam automatically took a deep breath and held it. Roman held tight to Adam as he dove into the deeper end of the reef pool. Roman kept Adam in his embrace as they rose to the surface. It was all Roman could do not to kiss Adam, as there were lip to lip, nose to nose. As it was, Roman's dark eyes bore into Adam's hazel eyes with all the love he felt.

Adam had his hands on Roman's shoulders as the broke the surface of the warm sea water. He had to fight the urge to kiss Roman. Roman's dark eyes bore into him. Adam could feel the intensity and knew the man loved him. Adam just wished he could understand his own feelings. Could he love Roman and still have Wade in his heart? Adam's thoughts went out of his head when Roman suddenly pulled him under the water again.

Roman held onto Adam. They swam under the water, the suddenly popped up in front of Alex and Eliza. The children squealed with laughter, and Fritz barked wildly.

Soon all was forgotten as Roman and Adam played with the children. Roman and Alex built a sand castle as Adam and Eliza gathered sea shells. Fritz sat on the beach and watched his humans. He soon fell asleep in the warm sand.

After a while, the little family ate their picnic in the shade of the palm trees that hung over the beach. The listened as Alex told about the knights and sand dragons that lived in his castle. Eliza told about the princess that also lived in the castle tower, protected by the knights and dragons. It was a wonderful story. All the while, while the others ate and talked, Fritz ate his dinner of a big meaty boar rib. Later he happily gnawed on the bone.

"Poppa, do we have to take a nap?" Eliza asked as she worked on a chain of flowers. Vallea had taught her how during a village feast.

"Yeah, not sweepy, poppa. Pway wif cwastle, pweese?" Alex chimed in, full of energy from the huge meal he had eaten.

Adam contemplated with a smile. "Alright, no nap. But, I want you to stay out of the water for a while. It isn't good to swim after so much food." He figured his children would naturally fall asleep if they continued to play for a while.

Roman lay on his back, his hands under his head for a pillow. He was happy and content. If only this could be always and forever. Roman could only pray Adam would allow him to pay court.

Adam sat, cross-legged and helped Eliza with her flower chain. "Make it a bit longer, and I will make it a matching necklace." He smiled at his daughter.

When the flower chains were finished, both Eliza and Adam wore flower chain crowns and necklaces. Eliza suddenly perked up.

"Poppa, let's play wedding, like Sethie and Dean." Eliza gave Adam a second hope filled look.

Alex laughed. "I be the Pasture! Like gwampa Shwan." He thought it was a find idea.

Roman chuckled. "You mean Pastor, Alex. It sounds like fun. How do we play?" Roman hoped Eliza was on the same train of thought he was.

Eliza laughed. "Poppa will be the bride and Roman will marry him. Come on poppa, I give you way." Eliza stood and tugged on Adam's arm.

Adam rolled his eyes and looked at Roman. "The things you do for your children. Well we'd better make them happy." He stood with a grunt.

Roman stood as well. "Yes, we had better. Alright, Eliza. What do we do?" Roman already liked the game.

Eliza thought for a moment. "Lex, you and Roman stand by the castle. I have to make poppa pretty. I give him way when we ready." She had some ideas to try on her poppa.

"Come Rowman." Alex grabbed Roman's hand and led him down to the sand castle to wait for his poppa and sister. Fritz followed, curious as to what his humans were doing.

Alex soon grew tired of waiting and started adding more to his sand castle. Roman watched Alex as he too let his mind wander. Maybe Eliza had changed her mind about playing wedding.

"Lex! Roman! You didn't watch me and poppa! I gave poppa way!" Eliza stood with her hands on her hips, totally annoyed with her brother and Roman. The two were on their hands and knees to work on the sand castle.

Alex and Roman looked up. Roman's mouth fell open when he saw Adam. The blond was truly beautiful.

Adam had been transformed, with help from Eliza. Adam wore a white drying cloth like a veil. It was held in place by the flower chain crown. Adam's blond hair was down, and fell over his shoulders and covered his pectoral muscles like spun gold. Adam's shell necklace fell into the dip of his throat, enhanced by the flower chain necklace Eliza had made. Adam also carried a bouquet of flowers that poppa and daughter had picked from the edge of the forest.

Alex too had wide, open eyes. "Poppa, youse pwetty." He had a precious smile on his face as he stood.

Roman beamed brightly. "Alex is right, youse pwetty." He also stood. He reached out and took Adam's hand in his.

Eliza took over. "Lex, you stand here. Poppa you and Roman stand here."

Alex moved to where his sister pointed. Roman then moved with Adam to stand in front of Alex and faced him. Eliza stood next to her poppa. By chance, Fritz sat next to Roman, after all, Roman needed a groomsman and supporter.

"Lex, remember what grandpa Shawn said to Sethie and Dean?" Eliza asked her brother.

Alex looked at his sister. "Course I do, Wiza. Don't hab a Wible."

Eliza scratched her head. "It's alright. We just playing. You start now, Lex." She decided it wasn't real, the Bible didn't really matter.

Alex stood up at his full toddler height, his head just at Adam's waist. He looked so precious as he tried to look so serious.

"Weary bwewoved, we gwather..." Alex had to pause to remember what Shawn had said. He rubbed his little chin in an Adam-like way. Alex gave a shrug and continued.

"Rowman, do youse prwamise to wove poppa?" Alex asked in a very serious tone and look to match.

Roman grinned. "I do."

Alex remained stoic faced as he looked at Adam. "Poppa, do you prwamise to wove Rowman?"

Adam grinned. "I do."

Alex again had to pause. He leaned over to whisper to his sister. "Wiza, ain't got no wings." He remembered the rings he carried on the pillow. He wasn't sure of what to do.

Eliza's brow knit in confusion. She had forgotten about the rings. She looked at her poppa with her big, brown eyes. Eliza looked like she was ready to cry.

"Poppa, I forgot the rings." Eliza looked so sad, her little lip quivered.

Roman smiled softly. "Don't worry, little monkey. I have an idea. Wait right here." With a pat to Eliza's head, Roman ran to the forest.

Adam hugged his daughter, his veil blew lightly in the wind. "Don't fret now, precious baby, Roman will fix it. He won't let anything spoil your fun game."

Roman returned a few minutes later. "Here you go, Miss Eliza. " He placed two rings of twisted vine in Eliza's hand. One was slightly larger than the other.

Eliza smiled a smile so bright it rivaled the sun. "Roman, thank you! Pretty! Lex, now you bless the rings." She remembered what Shawn did at Seth and Dean's wedding.

Alex laid his hands over the rings of vine in his sisters hand. "God bwess da wings, so poppa and Rowman will bwe hwappy."

Alex took the rings from Eliza and held them out for Adam and Roman to take. Alex gave the two adults an exasperated look when they didn't take the rings.

"Well, put dem on!" Alex gave the order like a little general, only now he smiled.

"Oh sorry, Pastor Alex." Roman stated as he took the smaller ring. He was a bit surprised when Adam held out his right hand, but he didn't say anything. Roman slipped the vine circle onto Adam's right ring finger.

Adam took the other ring and with a bit of a flush on his cheeks, took Roman's right hand in his and slid the ring onto Roman's right ring finger.

Either the children didn't notice or didn't care that the rings were on the right instead of the left.

Alex grinned. "Youse is now marweed. God bwess youse..." He waited, but nothing happened.

Eliza was the one to speak up. "Roman, you are supposed to kiss poppa now." Her hands were back on her hips. Adults sure didn't play games right sometimes.

Roman turned to his "bride". He looked at Adam with anxious eyes. "For them?" He was unsure of what to do.

Adam looked at the expectant faces of his children. He then looked at Roman. "For them, for the game." Adam gave Roman a soft smile.

Roman wasn't about to pass up the chance to finally kiss Adam. He pulled Adam in and gently pressed his lips to Adam's.

When their lips touched for the first time, Adam felt the wall around his heart burst open, like Joshua had blown his trumpet. Adam's soul opened and sang a Heavenly chorus… it was a wonderful start to 1839.


	38. More Birthday Surprises

The reverie of Adam and Roman's first kiss was broken when Alex giggled. "Nough now! Poppa and Rowman gotta dwance." The boy remembered that Seth and Dean had danced after the wedding. He had danced with Eliza.

"Not yet, Lex. Cake first." Eliza tugged on Adam's hand. She led everyone to the blankets where they sat down.

"Well, I guess banana muffins will have to do for cake." Adam tried not to sound as shaky as he felt. His hands trembled a bit as he took a plate of banana muffins out of the basket.

Roman could see that Adam was… he wasn't sure, was Adam nervous, upset, or what? Roman decided, as wonderful as the kiss was, to just pretend like it hadn't happened. He took the plate from Adam.

The little family ate their muffins and toasted with sips from their water flasks. Dancing and the wedding game was forgotten as Alex and Eliza fell asleep, curled up with Fritz the pup between them.

Adam gave a soft laugh. "I knew sleep would win in the end. Roman, thank you for playing along with the game. I know it was awkward." Adam removed the drying cloth veil from his head, along with the now wilted flower chain crown and necklace.

Roman laid back and supported his body with his elbows. "Anything to make them happy. If you are tired, take a rest, I will keep an eye on things." He could see Adam looked as tired as the children.

Adam smiled. "I would like that. Just for ten minutes or so." Adam yawned and laid down on the blanket, his hands behind his head for a pillow. He closed his eyes.

Adam didn't sleep. All he could think of was Roman's kiss. It had felt nothing like a kiss from Wade. It wasn't better, just different. It _had_ felt just as good as a kiss from Wade. Adam was now more confused than ever. The kiss had opened his heart to the idea that maybe, just maybe he could love Roman and Wade. It was a lot to think about. Adam finally drifted off with thoughts of Wade… and Roman in his heart.

Roman smiled when he saw that Adam had finally drifted off to dreamland. He also noticed that Adam had not taken off the twisted vine ring. He looked at the ring on his own finger. Roman smiled softly. He had made many twisted vine rings for Malia. Roman decided he would leave it on, it just felt right. There was just one problem. Roman wished it was on the left ring finger, and that it was really a wedding ring. Well, maybe, one day.

Adam woke to the sound of the laughter of his children and the puppy yips from Fritz. He sat up and looked in the direction of the happy sounds. He smiled at what he saw.

Roman took turns holding Eliza and Alex up over his head, then very gently toss them into the water. Adam had no fear for his precious babies. First, they could swim and second, Roman was right there, just in case. Fritz stood at the edge of the pool and yipped. His little tail wagged so fast, Adam could hardly see it.

Alex was the first to see that his poppa had woken up. He waved. "Come pway wif us, poppa!" Alex called out with a happy laugh.

Adam waved back and stood. He gave his body a good stretch. Roman couldn't help but notice the way Adam's muscles flexed under his lovely, tanned skin. Adam may be soft and tender, but he was also all man, strong and muscular. It was part of why Roman loved him so much.

Eliza observed the way Roman looked at her poppa. It was the way father used to look at him. She wondered if Roman loved her poppa, like father had. Her little mind began to churn. She thought Roman would make a wonderful step-father. Eliza smiled.

"My little girl looks so happy. Are you having a good time, darling?" Adam asked as he got to the reef pool.

"Yes, poppa. Come play with us. Roman, throw poppa! Throw poppa!" Eliza clapped happily.

"Frow poppa! Frow poppa!" Alex too clapped his hands as he sat in shallow water. Fritz the pup yipped as well. Adam was sure it was dog speak for "throw poppa."

"Do I have a choice?" Adam laughed. Roman had already scooped him up, bridal style.

"No, you don't." Roman laughed as he gently tossed Adam into the deeper water. Alex, Eliza and Fritz laughed as Adam hit the water.

Adam rose to the surface, his long blond hair was plastered down his back. He swept the water off his face with his hands.

Roman looked up at the sky. He then looked at the others. "It is time to think about going. You two need to take your baths, tomorrow is back to school."

Adam agreed. "Yes, it is time to head back. Maybe, if you are very good, Roman will wash your hair while I make a little supper."

Several hours later, two freshly washed and fed children slept in their beds. Adam sat up in his bed and read from the book of natural medicine. Roman sat in the dark living room of his hut and sipped a cup of warm milk. He could just see the light from Adam's bedroom window.

Roman could feel the vine ring on his finger and again wished it was real. "Oh Adam, you tasted even better than I could have imagined. Wade Barrett was a very lucky man in deed..." He paused to drink his last sip of milk.

Roman looked up as if he looked at Heaven. "Wade, can you help me? I don't want to take your place, I just want my own place in their hearts. I would love them, I _do_ love them, so much, Wade. They need me, as much as I need them. I promise you, Wade, I would lay down my life for them. I would break my back to provide for them. The children would never go hungry or be without shelter, nor would Adam. If you think I am the right person to share their hearts with, then help me. If not, help me there too, so my heart isn't completely broken… no… it is too late for that. If Adam… says no… it will break my heart, but, I will respect his decision. No matter what he decides, I will never abandon Adam and the children. I only hope you can see how much I do love them." Roman finished his "talk" with Wade. He got up and went to his lonely bed.

Time moved on like it always did. Shawn and Heath sat with Adam in the blond's front yard. Normally Seth would have joined them, but, morning sickness had hit early and hard. Dean ordered his husband to bed and Seth didn't argue. He wanted to do everything he could to have a healthy baby.

The three men were making a beautiful pink princess dress for Eliza's birthday. It wasn't silk or satin, but, they had managed to dye white cotton cloth into two perfect shades of light and dark pink.

Shawn smiled and pulled an old wooden box out his sewing basket. "I thought we could add these to the bodice." He opened the box. Adam let out a gasp.

"Oh Shawn. Are those real diamonds?" The box contained a long strand of diamond like beads. The string was broken and some of the beads were loose.

"No, they are glass. They belonged to my aunt. The strand was already broken when she gave them to me. She thought I might find a use for them one day. They would look lovely on the dress. After all, a princess needs diamonds, even if they are glass."

Adam took the box with tear filled eyes. "Shawn… you are just… wonderful. Thank you for making the children so happy. You can have them back after the party." He leaned over and hugged his dear friend.

Shawn sniffed back a few tears as well. "No, Eliza can keep them. Maybe they can be restrung. It is easy to make them happy. They appreciate everything and never forget to say please and thank you. Aside from my own baby, I have never met more wonderful children than Eliza and Alex. If a few old, glass beads make Eliza feel like a princess, then it is worth it."

Heath blushed at his pa's words about him being a baby. "Pa, you know… this would make a beautiful dress for a flower girt. I would love for Eliza to wear it at the wedding." He bit off the thread from the hem he'd finished stitching.

"She will love having a chance to wear the dress again. Shawn, How am I a going to make pink icing for her cake?" Adam asked as he carefully cut the bodice for Eliza's dress.

Shawn gave a "hum" sound. "We'd better see if the wild strawberries are ready. We can mash them. It will make pink icing and strawberry goes well with bananas."

"I'll take Jason later and look to see if the are ready. The tropical growing season is different. There is one patch of wild strawberries and one patch of blueberries. Sika thinks early missionaries planted them. We will do our best. The princess needs pink icing on her cake." Heath replied as he began to sew another hem.

Adam smiled. "Thank you. I have been trying to figure out how to make pink icing. I knew the berries used to dye the cloth can't be eaten. I am surprised Roman didn't mention the strawberries. Oh Heath, don't tell Jason you are going berry picking, he hates it." Adam gave a laugh and made the last careful cut.

Heath chuckled. "Roman probably didn't think of the strawberries, he is allergic to them. So be sure to give him cake with no icing. Alright, I won't tell Jason." His voice trailed off to concentrate on his sewing.

The three continued to sew. They wanted to get as much done as possible before school was out. The dress was a surprise, so they didn't want Eliza to see it before her birthday.

"Almost time to pick up the children. We'd better pack up." Adam stated as he looked at Wade's watch.

Heath noticed something. "Adam I just noticed, where did you get that ring?" He sounded curious.

Adam smiled softly. "It is a long story..." He told about the play wedding game as he, Shawn and Heath packed away the dress and supplies.

"Maybe… well no… " Shawn started to speak but changed his mind.

Adam cocked his head. "Say it, Shawn."

"Well, maybe Eliza was putting her real wish into a game? Maybe she wishes you and Roman would… but, never mind. It is not my business." Shawn felt a bit sheepish.

"No, it was just a game… although..." Adam went on to briefly tell Shawn and Heath a little about his conversation with Roman. Only because he knew he could trust his friends not to push or talk about it to anyone else.

"… so, I told him, after Eliza's party, I would make my decision. Courting isn't marriage. Before I decide anything, I need a… a… " Adam couldn't say what he wanted to say without sounding silly.

Shawn laid a hand on Adam's arm. "A sign from Wade? It is what I would want, if I were in your shoes. Adam, I will just say what I said before. Listen to your heart, and think with your brain. You will get the answer."

" I know, if Roman said he was willing to share your heart with Wade, I would believe him. He knows it can work; first hand. Ask him to tell you about Afa. You will understand then." Heath added quietly as he closed his sewing basket.

Adam nodded. "I know the story about Afa, Sika and Atta. Atta told me about it when Roman had his surgery. I know I can trust you, but please, don't say anything. All that matters to me right now is Eliza's party. Now, I'd better hurry, school will be out soon. Thank you for everything. I love you both." He hugged and kissed Shawn and Heath.

Shawn and Heath returned Adam's affections. They took all the evidence of their sewing with them. Shawn and Heath wanted to keep Eliza from finding it by accident. Adam hurried off to fetch his children from school.

"Pa, Adam hasn't taken off the ring from the wedding game. It must be hard. I don't envy him. I guess it makes him feel guilty. Pa, is love always so hard? I feel like I got so lucky with Jason." Heath spoke thoughtfully as they walked toward their home.

Shawn smiled at his son. "I'd say Jason is the lucky one. Love can be very complicated, but it is also worth it. Yes, Adam feels guilty and I can understand it. Roman and Adam are perfect for each other. My prayer is that Adam gets the sign from Wade that he needs. My fear is, he might not recognize it. All we can do is be there for both of them, no matter what happens. Now, give me that and go find Jason. You have berries to pick." Shawn took Heath's sewing basket with a wink.

With a laugh and kiss to Shawn's cheek, Heath did exactly that. The berries grew close to the hot spring pool. Maybe he and Jason could have a quick dip. The thought made Heath run to find Jason.

Adam made a quick stop at Dean and Seth's. He was pleased to see Seth was feeling much better. Dean was busy fussing over his husband.

"Tell Trinity I'm sorry. I will do my best to be there tomorrow. I am glad her mother, Sefina can help at the school. Braun and Teulla were helping too." Seth spoke as he hugged Adam.

"I will, but you take it easy. No need to push yourself. Trinity has plenty of help. Love you." Adam returned Seth's hug, then dashed off to the school.

When Adam got to the school, he felt a bit disappointed, Roman wasn't there. Usually Roman walked home with them after school. Roman would play with the children, while Adam did the livestock and cooked dinner. Often Roman stayed for supper and helped bathe Eliza and Alex. It was a big help to Adam.

Adam greeted his children. He admired Eliza's perfect spelling paper and Alex's latest drawing. They started toward home. The children were anxious to see Fritz and play.

Atta called out. "Adam! Wait!" She hurried to catch up with the little family.

Adam stopped. His heart pounded a little faster. Was something wrong with Roman? The worry became etched on his face and deepened as Atta drew closer. He couldn't read her expression.

Atta saw the fear in Adam's eyes. "Don't fret, my son is fine. He, Hunter and Tiffany were called to Maivia Village. Two of their hunters were attacked by a boar. They may be gone for a day or two. Roman said he was sorry he couldn't tell you himself. Shawn only found out a minute ago too. Hunter said for you to take care of anything minor that comes up, if anything. If something serious happens, I am to send for them. Roman said they have every faith in you. So don't worry, they will be back." She smiled as she saw the worry melt from Adam's face.

"Thank you for telling me. The boar are so vicious. I am glad they avoid the village proper. Don't worry, I can take care of things. Thank you again for letting me know." Adam gave Atta a hug.

Atta smiled. "It is only natural to be worried about the ones we love. Take care. I have to get back. I was helping at the loom house." She hurried off back to the village.

Roman and Hunter were back the next afternoon. Luckily the boar attack had sounded worse than it actually was. The injuries included a few stitches and a sprained ankle. Adam and the children were glad Roman was back.

The day of Eliza's sixth birthday was chaotic, but Adam organized the chaos like a general on a battlefield. Trinity took Eliza and Alex for a few hours so things could get done.

Roman took charge of the outdoor decorations. He had painted pieces of slate to look like the walls of a castle. They were about four feet high and went around part of Adam's front yard, like a fence. It looked nice and quite real.

Braun had built a long table for the cake and gifts. Teulla covered the tables with light pink cloth with light purple trim. Never had the loom house dyed so much pink cloth. But they were glad for all the eggs and cheese Adam gave them in trade for their work.

Teulla also decorated the tables with bowls of pink, purple and white flowers. Adam had come to like Teulla and her son Lagi as family. Adam guessed there would be another wedding in the family. He was pleased for Braun and Teulla.

In the house, Shawn decorated the banana cake Adam had made with pink icing. The strawberries had worked perfectly. As Shawn worked his icing magic, Adam wrapped his gift for Eliza with Heath's help.

"I wish it was more, but I did my best." Adam neatly folded the new clothes he'd made for Eliza's doll.

Heath twisted pieces of banana leaf to tie the package with. "Adam, they are lovely and Eliza will be thrilled. You managed to make six new dresses out of scrap cloth. They look like they came from a dressmakers." He knew what Adam meant though. There were no toy shops to buy from like Adam was used to.

Adam smiled at his future brother-in-law. "Thank you. Heath, are you sure you want to give another one of your books?"

"Yes, I want to give it to her. She loves books and she takes care of them. I am glad we brought all my childhood things. Father wasn't sure about it at the time. Pa insisted, said the crates might be needed one day. He was so right." Heath wrapped the twisted leaf twine around the bundle of whole banana leaves that held the new doll dresses, as Adam held the bundle together.

Shawn chuckled. "What your father said and what he felt were two different things. He wasn't about to leave your childhood memories behind." He gave Heath a wink and went back to work.

An hour later, Roman came into the house. Adam had just finished putting slices of fruit on a wooden platter. Adam smiled at his friend.

"Adam, I am going to the village for something. Do you want me to bring the children?" Roman asked with a smile. It pleased him that Adam still wore the ring of twisted vine. Roman still wore his as well.

"I would appreciate that and so will Trinity. You can bring Vallea and Lagi too. They can play with Alex while I dress Eliza. Thank you, Roman." Adam again smiled at the handsome warrior.

Teulla came in and helped Heath and Adam carry the food out to the tables. Teulla covered the food with cloth to keep the bugs away.

Shawn looked in the oven. "The duck is just about ready and the roast vegetables are done." He pulled out the dutch oven that held the vegetables.

Adam came back in. "They will stay hot. Thanks for letting me use the dutch oven pot. I just wish Eliza wouldn't see the decorations when she comes home. Well, the dress will be a surprise. Too bad our jewel case was lost. She could have worn the Barrett tiara. It was beautiful, it was made of sapphires and diamonds. Oh well, I guess things like that don't really matter." Adam gave a sigh. There was nothing he could do about it. No need to bring down the good mood.

Shawn gave Adam a hug. "No, material things don't matter. Your most valuable possessions were saved and that is what matters. I can't wait to see Eliza's reaction to her dress. We did a fine job." Shawn gave Adam another hug.

Adam nodded. "You're right about that. Alex and Eliza are my most valuable possessions. I thank God every day for saving them. Yes, we did a great job. Those glass beads of yours made all the difference. I am glad there were a few left to tie into her flower crown. Shawn, I really don't mind if you want the beads back. Won't Heath want them for his wedding?" He was still worried Shawn had given the beads rashly.

Shawn had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Adam, they were an honest gift to Eliza. Heath said he didn't want to use them, and I did ask him first. I promise. Just remember, Jason and Heath want her to wear the dress for the wedding. So let's change her for play time..." Shawn was halted when Jason came into the hut, Eliza in his arms.

"Roman told her to keep her eyes closed till poppa said to open them. Alex, Lagi and Vallea are outside." Jason quickly explained as he kicked the front door closed behind him. He didn't want Eliza to see outside yet.

"Poppa, may I open my eyes now?" Eliza's voice was muffled. She'd hidden her face in the crook of her Uncle's neck and closed her eyes.

"Not yet, baby. One more minute." Adam wiggled his finger for Jason to follow. Adam led Jason to the children's bedroom. Shawn followed, then Heath and Seth. They all wanted to see Eliza's reaction to the dress they had made together.

Eliza's beautiful dress was laid out on her bed. The bodice and sleeves were a dark pink with the glass diamond beads randomly stitched to add sparkle. The skirt belled out and would fall to Eliza's ankles and was a pretty light pink. Adam had made a crown of pink, purple and white flowers. He'd also strung several beads along with the flowers. There were just enough beads to make a large "diamond" in the front.

Jason set Eliza down on the floor, where she could see her dress first thing. Adam knelt down next to his daughter and held her close. He was just as excited as Eliza.

"Alright, baby. You can open your eyes." Adam spoke softly into Eliza's ear.

Eliza opened her eyes. She gasped. "Oh poppa… oh poppa." The little girl was frozen in place.

Adam smiled and hugged his child. "Seth, Heath, Shawn and I made it for you. Do you like it? See the pretty diamonds. Grandpa Shawn and Uncle Heath gave them to you. Do you want to put it on?" Adam could tell his daughter was suddenly very shy.

Eliza could only nod. Everyone but Adam left the room so Adam could change Eliza into the beautiful dress.

A few minutes later, Princess Eliza emerged from the bed room, Adam behind her. She did indeed look like a princess. The dress fit perfectly and the bejeweled crown of flowers added just the right touch. The smile on her face was priceless.

Eliza hugged Shawn first. "Oh thank you. Thank you for the diamonds." She then hugged Heath, Seth and Jason.

"Thank you, all of you. Thank you." Eliza said the words over and over with tears of joy on her face.

Heath hugged Eliza again. "Your Uncle Bird and I want you to wear the dress for our wedding. Can't have a wedding without a princess. You look so lovely."

Adam had tears in his own eyes. His little girl was growing up entirely too fast, and she had so much of Wade in her. Oh if only Wade was here, he would have loved the way Eliza looked in her dress.

"He is here, Adam. He can see how pretty she looks. I am sure Wade is very proud of his little princess." Roman spoke softly in Adam's ear. He'd quietly come into the house to see Eliza's dress.

Adam turned to look at Roman. "You really are… amazing. That is exactly what I was thinking about. He would be so proud. Thank you for helping make her day special. The castle is wonderful." He smiled softly. Roman really didn't mind when he thought of Wade.

Adam turned to the others and Eliza. Roman had also told them they were ready outside. "Baby, are you ready for your party? You have more surprises fit for a princess."

Eliza clapped happily. "Oh yes please, poppa." She trotted to Adam and hugged him.

Roman went first to tell everyone Eliza was coming. When the door opened again, Roman spoke. "May I present, our birthday girl, Princess Eliza!" Roman then blew a loud, long note from a conch shell "trumpet". It added just the perfect royal touch to the atmosphere.

Hunter gave Eliza a low bow, then took her by the hand and led her out of the house. Dean, Braun, Teulla, Vallea, Lagi and Alex all cheered and clapped as Eliza came outside.

"A castle! I have a castle!" Eliza exclaimed as she saw the painted wally that made the yard look like it was inside a real castle.

Adam, Shawn, Heath, Jason and Seth followed after Eliza. Every face wore a smile.

Alex went to his sister and bowed to her. "Youse is so pwetty, Wiza. A weal Pwincess."

Eliza curtsied to Alex. "Thank you, Lex. Than you for my castle, Roman." She hugged Roman tight.

Roman chuckled. "You are welcome. It was your poppa's idea. I am glad you like it. After the party, I will paint more slates and I will build a playhouse for you."

"Fank you, Rowman! Yes, thank you!" Both Alex and Eliza chimed. Both children were happy and hugged Roman.

As the four children went to play on Wendy the pony, Adam watched with a smile. It was Teulla who spoke to Adam.

"They smile like Lagi. Braun brought back my boy's smile. One thing that Braun does is encourage Lagi to talk about his Tama. Braun lets me talk about him as well. I love Braun, but I still have my Tane in my heart. I felt guilty at first, but why? My dear Tane would want me to be happy. Why should that make me feel bad? I have my memories, nothing can ever take them from me. Adam, you deserve the same, and so do those two." Teulla gave Adam a wink. She hadn't been sure, but once she saw the way Roman and Adam looked at each other, Teulla knew they were in love. She also saw the guilt in Adam's eyes. She'd seen it before, in her own eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" Adam arches his brow at his newest friend.

Teulla smiled. "Only to someone who has walked in your steps. Someone who knows the pain and heartache of losing their life mate. Someone who has heard the cries of their child and calmed their nightmares. You have nothing to feel guilty about. Trust me." She spoke with the wisdom of experience, and from the heart.

Before Adam could think, let alone speak, he was distracted when Eliza called out to him. With a nod to Teulla, Adam went to his daughter.

"Poppa, may we eat now. Lagi and Alex are too hungry to play." Eliza explained with a roll of her eyes. She and Vallea were exasperated by the boys.

Adam laughed. "Yes, baby. Come everyone, the royal feast is about to begin." He waved everyone over to the eating table.

Fritz the pup whined. He wanted to be at the table, but Adam had tied his long rope to the corner of the hut. He didn't want the pup underfoot, begging from the table. Fritz forgot all about the rope when Adam placed a plate of boar ribs down in front of him.

Soon everyone was enjoying the feast of roast duck, roast vegetables, rice, fruit and sweet lemon water. There was also cheese, Dean's croissants and Shawn's banana muffins. It was a feast truly fit for the sixth birthday of Princess Elizabeth Barrett.

Eliza sat at the head of the table with Adam to her left and Roman to her right. Wisely, Adam had seated Alex between himself and Uncle Jason, while Lagi was at the far end of the table between his mother and Braun.

Eliza was careful not to spill anything on her pretty dress. "Poppa, I wanna change to play after. Gotta keep my dress pretty for the wedding."

It still amazed how adult his daughter was. He was so proud of her. "That is fine, sweetheart. I planned for it. Are you having a good birthday, my darling girl?" He brushed a stray raven strand from her face with a love filled touch.

Eliza smiled brightly at her poppa. "Oh yes. Thank you, poppa. Father is here, poppa, in my heart. Is that… alright?" She was unsure about mentioning her feelings for her father.

It was Roman who answered. "It is perfectly alright, sweetheart. Never be afraid to talk about your father. He will always be in your heart. I am sure he is here with you, and I am sure he is very proud of you. I know I am. You're such a fine lady. I love you, birthday princess." He leaned over and gave Eliza a kiss on the cheek.

Adam had to quickly swipe his eyes. "Roman is right, my darling girl. Father is right here, with you and he always will be. Nothing or no one can ever take your father from your heart. I love you, my little angel." Adam also kiss his child.

Jason had done a good job of distracting everyone to keep the moment with Eliza private. When the precious moment was over, the feast happily continued.

Soon it was time to cut the cake. The all sang "For She's a Jolly Good Princess. The song ended with Alex lead a loud, "Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!"

Adam let Eliza help him cut the first slice. She waited patiently for everyone to get their piece of cake. She then tapped her cup with her fork. She'd seen her father do that to get every one quiet at the table. It worked. Adam looked at his daughter with curious eyes. What could a six year old have to say that was so important.

Eliza carefully stood on her chair. Both Roman and Adam reached out to hold her steady at the same time. Adam smiled, Roman had a natural parental instinct.

Eliza smiled. "Thank you all for a wonderful birthday. Eat your cake!" She sat back down and dug into her pink frosted banana cake.

Adam leaned over and hugged his child. "You are just wonderful, my darling. I love you."

"I love you, poppa." Eliza spoke through pink frosted lips.

Roman leaned into speak to Adam across the table. "Thank you for this. Guess Heath told you strawberries and I do not get along." He took a bite of the banana cake Adam had made for him without any icing.

Adam winked at Roman. "Yes, and I am glad he did. Last thing I want to do is poison you with birthday cake. Any other allergies I need to know about?" Adam arched his brow and his tone turned serious.

Roman grinned. "Not being with you. I am allergic to being away from you and the children. It makes my heart ache. However, so far, the only food I am allergic to is strawberries."

Adam flushed at Roman's words. He had to admit, Roman could be very romantic. He loved it when Wade was romantic. Before Adam could say anything, Eliza spoke again. She leaned over to speak quietly to her poppa.

"Poppa, may I open my presents now?" Eliza was patient, but not that patient.

Adam looked, everyone had finished their cake. "Alright, but let's clear the table. It won't take that long."

Roman stood. "Alright men, let's clear up. Someone wants her presents. Give us ten minutes." Roman, Braun, Hunter, Jason and Dean began to clear away the dirty dishes. There wasn't much food left to clear away.

As Roman's crew worked, Adam took Eliza inside. He changed Eliza into her favorite pink pulu tasi. Eliza kept her crown of flowers. Adam would make a fresh one for the wedding.

It didn't take long and soon everyone was settled in to watch Eliza open her gifts.

Eliza squealed with delight when she opened her gift from the Helmsley's. It was book entitled "One Thousand and One Nights." It was filled with stories from Arabia and other far off places. She hugged her adoptive grandparents and Heath. Eliza hugged the book before setting it down.

Jason gave his niece four new cork toys he'd carved. There was a cat, a swan, a turtle and a fish. Eliza gave her Uncle a hug and kiss. She'd asked for more toys to play with during bath time.

While Seth and Dean's gift wasn't a book or toy, Eliza was thrilled. They had given Eliza materials for new pulu tasi or dresses, which ever she wanted. There were all colors and some were plain and others had white feathery designs. Dean flushed and Seth beamed when Eliza hugged and kissed them.

Everyone gasped with Eliza opened the wooden box from Braun. Inside was a beautiful, hand carved, miniature tea set. There was a tea pot, six cups and saucers, a sugar bowl, a milk jug and spoons. Teulla had painted the set to look like china. She also painted tiny, colorful flowers on them. Teulla had copied from the china cup Shawn had shown her. It was lovely. How something so delicate could have been carved by such huge, powerful hands. Teulla was a fine artist as well.

Braun's eyes filled with emotion when Eliza hugged and kissed him. As Eliza hugged and kissed Teulla, Braun quickly swiped his eyes.

Shawn spoke quietly to Adam. "I told you a tea party dress for her doll was a good idea." He gave Adam a nudge with a wink.

"I thought the pattern looked familiar. Teulla copied your china cup. I must thank them." Adam was in awe of the beautiful gift.

When Eliza was ready to open her gift from Adam, she climbed into her poppa's lap. She carefully untied the banana leaf bundle. When she saw the wonderful new dresses for her doll, she squealed even louder than before. Eliza curled into her poppa.

"Thank you, poppa. I love them. Now Mary can dress for her tea parties. I love you, poppa." Eliza hugged Adam closer as he wrapped his arms around her.

Alex joined his sister and poppa. "Wiza, cwome pway. I be a knwight and Wagi is the dwagon. I need to offend you!"

Adam chuckled. "You mean defend her. You be careful, young man. That is not a sword, it's a stick, and Lagi could be hurt. Do not hit with it." He spoke sternly to Alex. He knew how quickly his son could get carried away at play.

"I be gwood, not hit Wagi. I prawmise. Cwome on, Wiza. Val is pwaying." Alex tugged on his sister's hand.

"Go play, darling. It is your fun day." Adam kissed his daughter and let her go. Eliza happily went off to play.

Shawn and Heath came out of the house with a pot of coffee and a pot of tea. The adults spread out across the yard to chat and watch the four children play.

Lagi made a fierce dragon, so no one paid too much attention when Fritz began to bark. When Fritz's barks grew more frantic, Roman looked over to where the pup stood, in a protective stance. He looked up the path to the north. Fritz's bark turned to a menacing growl. The pup now had everyone's attention.

Both Adam and Roman stood at the same time as did Hunter and Braun. Jason and Dean joined them.

Before anyone could move, Captain Kenny Omega and Lieutenant Kota Ibushi came down the path.

"Hello, Adam! We brought you a surprise." Kenny had a very impish grin on his face as he spoke to Adam.

Kenny and Kota looked to the north as if they were waiting for someone to catch up to them. They were.

Roman just managed to catch Adam as the blond fainted. Adam had just seen who was with Kenny…...


	39. A Shocking Arrival

Roman held Adam in his arms, the beautiful blond had fainted at the sight of the two men who were with Kenny.

Seth let out a whimper. "Mark, Glenn." Was all he could say before he had to sit. Dean fell to his knees. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed like a baby.

Hunter quickly wrapped an arm of support around his future son-in-law as Jason's knees began to buckle.

Braun wept openly and was the first to embrace the two men, who they had thought were dead. Mark and Glenn also had tears on their cheeks. They had thought they were the only survivors of the shipwreck.

Alex and Eliza stood frozen in place. Their tiny minds could not figure out why Mark and Glenn were there. They thought the two men were in Heaven with their father.

Roman quietly carried Adam into the house. He gently laid Adam down on his bed. Roman went to the kitchen and wet a cloth.

Adam began to rouse as he felt the cool wetness on his forehead. "Ro...man?" Adam croaked out as he smacked his lips and blinked his hazel eyes open and closed. What had happened?

"Yes, Mata Aulelei, it is me. You fainted. I caught you before you fell." Roman spoke softly and gave Adam's brow another swipe with the cool, damp cloth.

Adam smiled at Roman. "It must have been the sun and excitement. I had the strangest dream. Captain Omega was in it." Adam's brow crinkled in confusion as he sat up.

Roman took Adam's hand in his. "You weren't dreaming. Kenny is here, with Mark and Glenn. At least that is what Seth called them. Your former butler and horse master, right?"

Adam began to tremble. "It… they… real?" He could barely speak. His mind was in shock.

Roman was worried. He got up and went to the front door. "Hunter!" He called out to the physician. Roman also noticed Alex and Eliza were with Shawn and Heath. They looked as stricken as Adam. For now, they were alright with Shawn.

Jason spoke to Mark and Glenn as they sat at the table. Jason was pale, but able to communicate. Seth and Dean also sat at the table and looked alright, as did Braun. Hunter came into the house.

"Adam is going in to shock, I think." Roman stated with worry as he led Hunter to Adam's bedroom.

Hunter looked at Adam. "You're right. Go make him a cup of tea, at least six spoons of sugar." He then pulled the covers up to Adam's chin.

When Roman returned a few minutes later, it took both Roman and Hunter to get Adam to drink the tea. Hunter hoped the sugar would work quickly. Severe shock could be dangerous.

Just as Hunter was about to pick Adam up and take him to the hospital, the sugar kicked in. The color returned to Adam's cheeks and the blond became more alert. He also threw off the covers before he boiled.

Roman sat on the left side of Adam's bed, Hunter the right. Adam was curious. "Hunter? Why are you here?" He was very confused.

Roman spoke. "You were going into severe shock. We were about to take you to the hospital. Don't you remember? Mark and Glenn? Captain Omega?"

Adam's eyes went wide. "So that was real? Mark and Glenn are here? Alive?"

Hunter nodded. "Yes. I haven't heard their story yet. The children are just as confused as you. Should I send everyone home? I think the party is over."

"Thank you, Hunter. Yes, the party is over. My God, Mark and Glenn are alive… Wade..." Adam let his words fade. He realized he should be thankful for two former servants were alive.

Roman took Adam's hand in his. "It is alright, Adam. Nobody would expect you to feel any different. We need to hear what your friends have to say. They must have some story, as must Kenny. No way could they have gone to Japan and back so quickly." Roman was also very curious.

Hunter had gone to tell the others the party was over. He returned and spoke. "Teulla has gone, she took Lagi and Vallea home. Shawn wants to know if Eliza and Alex should spend the night with us, so you can talk to Mark and Glenn." Hunter looked at Adam. It was his decision alone to make.

"I'd better… to see… I'm so…" Adam got out of the bed. He was simply unsure of what to do. Right now, he wanted his children.

When Adam went outside, he couldn't help but smile. Eliza and Alex were curled up in Glenn's lap. The man had tears in his eyes as he held the two children he thought were in Heaven.

Everyone turned to look at Adam. Mark stood and opened his arms. Adam went to the older man and embraced him.

"Oh my Lord, I thought… when Captain Omega told us… I just couldn't believe it. You are alive, the children are alive. Braun, Seth and Dean are alive, Jason is alive. We know about his Lordship. Captain Omega… Well, we know." Mark didn't want to say too much because of the children.

Adam pulled back to look up into Mark's eyes. "I am just Adam, no more titles. What happened? How did you meet up with Captain Omega?" Adam then turned to look at Kenny.

"Captain what about..." Adam was halted when Kenny stood.

"I will explain. You have no worries. Justice is always served." Kenny smiled his impish smile.

Eliza was next to speak. "Poppa, I think this is the bestest birthday present." She smiled and snuggled back against Glenn.

Adam gave a light laugh. "Yes baby, I have to agree. Eliza, Alex do you want to spend the night with grandpa Shawn and grandpa Hunter?" He would let them decide. Talk could happen after they were asleep.

"Will Gwenn and Mwark be here in the mornwing?" Alex asked as he looked at his poppa.

Mark chuckled. "Yes, Master Alex, we will be here, I promise." It was good to hear the chatter of children again. Especially Alex and Eliza.

"We can make banana pancakes for breakfast. I might even have a few strawberries left to put on top." Shawn hoped to encourage Eliza and Alex to spend the night. Adult talk needed to happen, and the children needed to be away from it.

"Nana pwanwakes? Wiza?" Alex looked at his sister. He loved grandpa Shawn's pancakes.

Eliza smiled at her little brother. "We go to grandpa's. Roman, carry me, I'm tired." She looked at the man she loved as much as her dear poppa, and her late father.

"Me twired too. Poppa cwarry me?" Alex wasn't about to be outdone by his sister.

Adam chuckled. "Jason, please take Mark and Glenn inside. Make yourselves at home. If you will excuse us, Roman and I will get our monkeys settled at Shawn and Hunter's. Jason, take care of them. We don't want to lose them again." Adam took Alex from Glen with a smile. Roman took Eliza, who wrapped herself around the man like a vine. Something that did not go unnoticed by Mark and Glenn.

Dean also stood. "I am taking Seth home. He has had enough for one day. We will talk to all of you tomorrow. Mark, Glenn, just… thank God. We love you." The couple hugged their long lost friends and the children. Dean took Seth home to rest.

Braun spoke next. "I must go too. We will talk tomorrow. Adam, they will be staying at my hut. I will stay with Lagi and Teulla. Mark, Glenn I echo Dean. Thank God. Make yourselves at home. See you soon." He embraced Mark and Glenn, tears still in his eyes.

Heath stood. "Come, I will make a pot of tea and get you something to eat. There is bit of good roast duck left from Eliza's party." He motioned for Mark and Glenn to enter Adam's hut.

Jason too waved an arm towards the door. "Yes, come on. Adam and Roman will be back shortly." Mark, Glenn and Kenny went into the hut. Lieutenant Ibushi stood at the door and remained on guard. It was ingrained into him to always protect his Captain and lover.

Adam took Fritz's rope in hand after Hunter untied it. Might as well let the pup have his walk now. That way, they wouldn't have to worry about it later.

Half and hour later, children settled at the Helmsley's, Adam and Roman walked back to Adam's place. Fritz trotted along side Adam.

"I never got to give Eliza her gift. Well, I wanted to give it to her privately anyway. Adam, when Mark and Glenn tell you their story, do you want me to stay? I would understand if you want to be alone with them." Roman wanted Adam as comfortable as possible. It was libel to be a very long night.

"I guess you won't tell me what you got for Eliza? Well, you can give it to her tomorrow…" Adam paused. Fritz had stopped to so some potty business.

While Fritz was busy, Adam looked at Roman. "Please stay. I don't know what they are going to say. I will need you, Roman. I… do need you. I still haven't made up my mind about us courting, but that doesn't mean I don't need you. You are my friend above all. I am surprised Dean, Seth and Braun left." Adam smiled at Roman. Fritz had finished, so they walked on.

"Hunter told me that they would speak with Mark and Glenn tomorrow. They felt you should be alone with them to hear it first. Then, I will stay. I will always be next to you, as long as you want me there. Oh, and no, I will not tell you what Eliza's gift is. You will see it tomorrow. I just hope the little monkeys are alright." Roman's voice was filled with concern over the children.

Adam sighed. "It worries me as well. Now they are going to start to wonder if their father will magically show up. After all, Mark and Glenn have plaques in the cemetery like Wade, only now, they show up alive. It must be horribly confusing for them. The one thing that does give me hope is, they are with the two people who can help and comfort them. I may have to tell them about what happened to their father… as gently as possible. The are just babies, Roman. I don't mean this to sound rude and horrible, but it was easier for Teulla to tell Lagi. Lagi knew his father was very ill, he could see his father's pain and suffering. My babies didn't get that… Oh Roman I do sound awful. Poor Lagi, he didn't deserve to lose his father any more than Eliza and Alex. How you can feel about me like you do? I am just a confused, twisted mess." Adam was exasperated with himself. Wade was always so sure, while he was always so confused.

Roman stopped walking. He pulled Adam into his arms. "You are not a confused, twisted mess. You are a wonderful man who loves and cares about his children very much. If we have to tell them the truth, I will be there… if you want. If I had been through as much as you have in the last nine or ten months, I'd feel like an insane mess, but you haven't and you aren't. You've been a steady, loving influence to your children. I am not sure if I should say this or not right now, but I love you. So to me, you are perfect." Roman kept Adam in his embrace for a moment longer.

Adam smiled at Roman. "Thank you. You always manage to make me feel better about things. We will just take things as they come. I am not… committing to anything Roman, but yes, If I have to tell the children, I want you with me, especially for Eliza. Well, I can't keep Mark and Glenn waiting. Roman, I am glad you are with me." Adam stood up to his full height and kissed Roman on the cheek.

The couple and Fritz walked in silence, it only took a couple of minutes. When they walked into the house, Jason, Heath, and Mark were doing the party dishes. Glenn and Kenny sat at the table and ate sandwiches and drank coffee.

"Jason! How can you let Mark do the dishes! Mark, please, sit down and relax." Adam was annoyed that Jason would let Mark wash dishes instead of resting.

"Don't blame, Jason. I insisted. I've done nothing but rest. It feels good to be doing something useful again." Mark spoke with a smile as he washed the last dirty dish.

"Well then, Thank you; all of you. I am sorry Jason. Is there more coffee?" Adam asked as he joined Glenn and Kenny at the table. Adam noticed that Kenny wore the same uniform as before and he still looked as neat as pin.

Adam smiled when Mark set a cup of hot coffee in front of him. Adam laid a hand on Mark's arm. "Thank you but, I accept this as friend, not a master. I am serious Mark. I am just Adam. There are no titles here, no servants, you are my friends. You are free to do what you wish. You don't have to ask my permission. Can you accept that? Braun, Seth and Dean have. Glenn, that goes for you as well. No Lordships, no bows, no waiting on me. Just be my friends." His smile was friendly, but his tone was firm.

Mark nodded. "I will try… Adam. But, it isn't easy to change after forty some odd years. Well, I suppose you would like to know how we came to be here..." He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Jason and Heath also sat. Roman sat next to Adam as everyone settled in.

Glenn laid a hand on Mark's arm as Mark began to speak. "First, let me say, I am so desperately sorry about Lord Wade. That man was like a son to me. If we could have done anything to save him, we would have. We never saw him, or any of you. Somehow, we were swept in the totally opposite direction and somehow, we managed to stay in our life boat, with water and a blanket. We were surrounded by debris from the ship, but saw no other humans, alive or dead." He paused to sip his coffee.

Glenn took over. "I don't know how much time had passed, the sky was still blackened by the storm. We saw a ship, but two things stopped us from trying to catch it's attention. It was very far away, and it was clearly a pirate ship. The flag was a skull with crossed swords. Before you ask, one of the last things I took was a spy glass. Luckily it stayed in the basket with the water flasks. We decided that if we were going to die, It would not be by the hand of a pirate. We covered ourselves with the blanket and just… waited." It was his turn to take a sip of coffee.

Mark spoke again. "We stayed under the blanket during the day, and uncovered at night. We had ten flasks of water. We figured we could push it to last fifteen days at the most. We put our lives in God's hands. We had no oars, so all we could do was drift. We were down to our last two flasks of water, and weak with hunger. We were contemplating going overboard. It would have been a quick death..." Mark was interrupted by Adam.

"Oh Mark, Glenn… how horrible for you. Didn't you take any of the fruit? How did you get so separated from the rest of us? We had to have been safe, here, while you were out there suffering." Adam was mortified. The more Mark had spoken, the worse he felt.

Glenn was the one to respond. "We just had time to grab the water. We had to leave the basket of fruit behind. Water was more important. Our life boat was on the port side, I guess the wind, waves and current took us around the opposite way. We thought all of you were lost. It made us sick." Glenn sniffed deeply.

Mark put a gentle arm around his long time lover and spoke. "We must had drifted to the west of the Samoas. Well, not must have, we did. The next part is going to sound strange, but, it happened. We must have finally passed out from lack of food. I don't mean to sound like I am being dramatic, but we were probably hours from death, maybe even less. We woke on board a large ship. We eventually found out we had drifted into a shipping lane for the chains of small islands. An observant sailor saw our life boat, and they kindly took us on board and by God's Grace, kept us alive." Mark gave a gaze toward Heaven as he sipped his coffee.

Adam looked at Mark and Glenn. "Maybe Wade helped." His voice a low whisper as he spoke. Adam smiled when Roman put an arm around him and pulled him close.

Mark and Glenn both nodded. Glenn spoke. "Perhaps, he did. Even though they spoke no English, we managed to communicate with our savior shipmates. We used drawings and maps to let them know where we had come from and where we were going. They pointed out the Tarawa Atoll, a port. Mark and I hoped that once we got to the Atoll, we could find a way to get to Sydney. Once there, we figured we would start a search party to try to find out what happened to the rest of you."

Kenny now chimed in. "That's when I found them at Tarawa. We had to make a port for supplies. By chance, Kota heard talk of giant white men. I was curious and wondered if they were from The Madeline. So, Kota and I went to find the giant white men. We found them on one of Batista's trade ships. It was if were meant to be. I brought Mark and Glenn to The Kirby's Bounty. I felt we had better care for them. The story of you and Wade was told. When I told them that you, the children, Seth, Dean, Braun and Jason were alive and thriving here, I knew I had to bring them to you. So, here we are." Kenny wasn't boastful, he was matter-of-fact.

Adam gave Kenny one of his prettiest smiles. "Thank you, Kenny. I will be forever in your debt. I do have two questions..." Adam was halted when Kenny raised his hand and spoke.

"What about Brock Lesnar and did I mail your letter to Queen Victoria? Right?" Captain Omega raised his brow at Adam.

Adam nodded. "Yes. I may have to one day tell the children about Lesnar. I want to know if Wade got his justice."

Kenny gave Adam a nod of respect. "Yes, your letter to the Queen is on a packet ship, bound for India. It will reach the Queen. Regular couriers take letters back to England. I even added some gold to make sure your letter gets directly into Her Majesties hands."

"Thank you, so very much. I am sorry I have no way to repay you. Again, I am in your debt. I am glad she will know what happened to Wade. Now what about Lesnar? Is he still on your ship?" Adam leaned in closer to soak in Roman's comfort.

Kenny filled and then lit his pipe. He exhaled a ring of blue-gray smoke. It slowly wafted out of the open window as Kenny spoke.

"Remember I said Mark and Glenn were one of Batista's ships? The Captain of the ship is Richard Flair. He is Batista's closest and dearest friend and his mentor. He looked after Batista as a young man. Richard is more of a father to Batista than Batista's real father was. Richard knew all about Lesnar and Heyman. When I told him about you, Wade, the children and the watch, he said it would be taken care of; and it was. You can safely tell your precious children their father was avenged, and so was Batista. That jade piece that Lesnar stole was priceless. I hope, to one day, find it and return it to Batista. That would complete my career." Omega spoke with a great fire of determination, that only burned in his eyes, but his very soul.

Adam could not let it rest. "Kenny, I have to know. What happened to Lesnar and Heyman? I don't know much about Captain Heyman, but, I got the impression he was soundly duped by Lesnar. I hold no ill will towards him. About Lesnar… my feelings are mixed. Yes, I suppose he did the right thing for Wade, and trust me, that is _not_ easy for me to say. But, part of me still thinks he could have at least said a prayer or… something for Wade. While am glad to have the watch, Lesnar should not have stolen it from a dying man." Adam was firm voiced, his lips pressed into a thin, hard line.

"My dear Heath, I think we need some more coffee before I answer Adam's question, if you please. Adam, may I make use of your privy?" Kenny asked, brow arched. He needed to gather his thoughts on how to answer Adam.

Heath and Jason went to the kitchen and made the requested pot of coffee. Kenny went to the outhouse and the others got up to stretch their legs. Roman and Glenn also went to the outhouse.

"May I see the watch, please. I just… please… Adam?" Mark found it hard to be so casual with Lord Adam.

Adam smiled at Mark. "Of course, Mark." He pulled the gold watch from the special pocket in his lavalava. He held it out for Mark to take.

Mark reverently took the watch from Adam. Tears welled up in the older man's eyes. "Never was a man more loved than you. I am glad to see you have Roman in your life. It would please Lord Wade to see you happy. It also pleases me to hear that Roman encourages you to speak of Lord Wade. I can tell, in this short span of time, that Roman is a fine young man..." He turned his attention back to the watch. "Will you give it to Alexander?" Mark kissed the watch then handed it back to Adam.

"Yes, I will. However, you know as well as I do, he will give it to his sister. It is fine with me if he does. He is a good boy." Adam put the watch back into its special pocket.

Mark gave a light chuckle. "Yes, he will and yes, he is a very good lad. You have done a fine job, Adam. You have provided a good home for them. I can't wait to spend as much time with them as possible. The Helmsley's are excellent adoptive grandparents. I can already see how much they love the children." He smiled when Glenn, Roman and Kenny returned.

Soon the seven men were settled around the table with cups of fresh, hot coffee. All eyes were on Captain Kenny Omega. Kenny had once again lit his pipe.

Kenny looked at Roman and Adam. "You'd better wrap your arms around your pretty blond, my friend." He was deadly serious as he spoke directly to Roman.

Roman didn't hesitate, and neither did Adam. He wanted to be in Roman's strong, safe embrace. Jason also wrapped Heath in his arms.

Earlier, Jason had tried to send Heath home. He didn't want Heath to hear anything upsetting. Heath refused. He told Jason that Adam needed his friends and family. Heath also argued that Adam was his brother too, and family stood by family, no matter what.

Kenny exhaled another ring of blue-gray smoke. "As I said, Captain Flair is closer to Batista than anyone. I new what ever he decided would be accepted by Batista. Now, I have known Richard for a good while and I have seen him angry, but I had never seen him as angry as he was when he heard your story and about the watch. He felt that Lesnar should have given your Wade a proper burial at sea. Richard said it was what any decent man would do..." He paused to puff on his pipe.

No one said a word. They were too busy trying to think of what the Captain could have done to Lesnar and Heyman. It was a sobering thought.

Kenny tamped out his pipe on the plate Adam had put out for an ashtray. "Well, I can't put this off. I don't want anyone to pass harsh judgment on Captain Flair, he did exactly what Batista would have done. The jade piece that he took meant as much to Batista as your Wade's watch means to you. The first thing Richard did was lock Heyman in the hold of his ship. He will be taken to Edo to face Batista. Richard said it is most likely Heyman will be sent to work on Batista's farm, never to sail again… and never be his own free man again..." He paused briefly to sip his coffee. He glanced over at Roman.

Roman had a fair idea of what was about to be said. He instinctively pulled Adam in and held him tighter. Adam didn't resist and curled more into Roman.

Captain Kenny Omega continued. "I will be short and to the point. Captain Flair took Lesnar to the beach and beheaded him. His body was thrown into the ocean to be food for the sharks. Justice was served, and he will never hurt anyone again. Adam, I also want you to know, I refused the bounty payment. It would not have been right to profit from your loss. Adam, it is over and done. Now, you know what happened to Wade. Justice was served. The Queen will know your story. It is time for you to put your past in the memories of your heart and move forward into life. You have choices to make. My best advice, as your friend, is to listen to your heart and chose wisely. Roman, tomorrow I need to speak to your father. The traders of Tarawa are interested. It is a three to four week sail in the westerlies. I am to let them know on my return trip to Japan. It might be good for you, or it could be bad. It would mean more ships would come. I would fully respect your father if he refused. You've managed to escape the world and her troubles. If it were me, I'd keep Apolima just as she is. Let the two larger islands deal with the world." Kenny finished, but said all he needed to say.

Adam looked at Captain Omega. "Kenny, you should not have turned down the bounty for Lesnar. You earned it and deserved it. Maybe I should feel bad about Lesnar, but I don't. He got what he deserved. At least with Wade the sharks…" He couldn't think about it. He curled against Roman and let the silent tears fall.

Roman held Adam close. "The sharks aren't out as far as Wade was." It wasn't exactly the truth, but Adam didn't need to know that.

Kenny picked up on what Roman had done. "He's right, Adam. Sharks stay closer to the shorelines. When they do go to the deeper waters, they worry too much about the dolphins. Well Roman, everyone, Kota and I will go. I am ready for a soak in the hot spring, and a night with land under my back. Gentlemen, I bid you a good evening." Kenny stood and bowed. He smiled at Adam.

Adam stood and hugged Kenny. "Thank you. I wish I could do something to repay your kindness. You and Kota, come for breakfast. The least I can do is feed you properly."

Kenny's impish grin broke out on his lips. "That would be lovely. See you in the morning. Goodnight." He gave a deep bow and left. He and Kota headed for the hot spring.

Jason was the next to speak. "I will take my fiancé home, then I will take you and Glenn to Braun's." He looked at Mark, a smile on his face.

"And you will come for breakfast. You can stay here. I'd love to have you." Adam laid a hand on Mark's arm. He still couldn't believe the man was alive, Glenn too.

Mark smiled at Adam. "Thank you, but, Glenn and I would prefer to stay at Braun's. We still have things to talk about. We will join you for breakfast. Captain Omega said you make wonderful scrambled eggs. We love you, Adam. I will thank God every day that you and the children were spared." He pulled Adam in for a hug.

Adam returned the hug. Heath bid everyone a goodnight. Jason left with Heath to see him home. While they waited for Jason to return, Mark and Glenn regaled Roman with stories about Adam, Wade and the children back in Canada. Adam listened with a soft smile as he washed up the coffee cups. It was a wonderful, cozy feeling. His family was back together, but he couldn't help but wish Wade was there.

"Mark, I understand you were the one that put Adam in Wade's path. I have been promised the story, but one who shall remain nameless hasn't told it yet. Have you, Adam?" Roman arched his brow at Adam as Mark and Glenn chuckled softly.

Mark spoke. "I will tell you the short version. I saw Adam in the village near Barrett Manor. I knew in an instant he would be perfect for Lord Wade. I made sure they were at the same place at the same time. After that, they were never apart. That is all there really is to it." Just as he finished, Jason returned.

Jason was going to show Mark and Glenn the way to Braun's hut. Mark turned to Adam. "I was going to wait to tell you this, but I do not think it's fair. Remember when Captain Omega said you have choices to make? Well, Glenn and I are going with Captain Omega. We are going to Tarawa to get a passage to India. From there we can get to a port with ships to Canada. Adam, we are going home. You can come with us, any of the family can go with us." Mark had a tone to his voice that told Adam his mind was made up and nothing could change it.

Adam's mouth fell open. "Home? To Barrett Manor or just Toronto?" He thought Mark and Glenn would stay in Anoa'i Village, on Apolima, Samoa.

Mark smiled at Adam. "Barrett Manor, to our cottage. Someone has to look after it for Alex. He may… come home one day. It is your choice Adam. Remember, Wade would want you happy, where ever you call home." He took Glenn's hand in his.

"How long do I have, to decide what to do?" Adam knew he had to have time. There was a lot of talking to be done.

"A week, maybe two. Ironically enough, there was storm on the western horizon. Captain Omega wants to give it time to pass between here and Tarawa Atoll. I for one appreciate that. Well, I am sorry to say that and leave, but we will talk tomorrow." Mark gave Adam a one armed hug with a smile.

Jason led the former Butler and Horse Master to their borrowed hut. Adam and Roman were alone. For a moment, Adam just stood there, unable to move.

When Adam looked over at Roman, he was concerned. Roman had paled and there was look of wide eyed fright in his eyes. Adam also swore he saw Roman give a bit of a tremble.

"Wh… what will you… do..." Roman could barely speak. All his hubris had fallen to his toes.

Adam went to Roman and wrapped his arms around the man he'd grown to care for very much.

"I don't know, Roman. I honestly do not know."


	40. Getting Reacquainted

Despite everything, Adam managed to get some sleep. It was hard at first, because he was totally alone and his mind still couldn't comprehend all the events of yesterday. His thoughts were mostly on his children.

Both of his children's birthdays had been interrupted by the arrival of ships. Alex's by the arrival of McMahon's pirate crew and Eliza's by the arrival of Captain Omega, Mark and Glenn. He hoped that Eliza really did have a good time. Adm could hardly believe his little girl was now six years old.

Adam woke up at five-thirty. He did his morning chores of milking Molly, gathering the eggs of the geese and chickens, and pulling up the last of the new potatoes. He also picked some tomatoes and pulled up the first onions of the season.

When Adam took Molly to meet the herd, he stopped at the smoke house. He traded some milk and a dozen and half goose eggs for ten boar ham steaks. He went home and occupied his time by getting breakfast started. Adam also brewed a large pot of coffee. By keeping busy, he didn't have time to think.

Heath was the first to arrive, basket in hand. "Hello, Adam. I made muffins to go with breakfast. Pa said to let me know when to bring the children home. He said there was no rush. It is good this is an off week for school. What can I do?" Heath was a bundle of nervous energy.

Adam smiled at Heath. "Set the table for eight. I am glad Jason had those extra chairs. Heath, is something wrong?" Heath was always full of energy, but his morning it looked different. Adam was truly worried.

Heath did a rare thing, he frowned and sighed. "I had a dream last night. You, Jason, the children, Braun, Seth and Dean left the village. I don't know why, but, I… I… couldn't follow and neither could Roman. Adam… Mark and Glenn… they aren't going to stay, are they? Are… you and… Jason..." Heath couldn't finish, the tears fell from his eyes.

Adam hugged Heath. "No, they aren't staying. They said we could go back to Barrett Manor with them. I don't know what I am going to do. Heath, I know Jason won't do anything without you." He hugged Heath even closer.

Heath nodded with a sniff. "I know, but, the dream… was so real." He pulled back from Adam and swiped his eyes. "Can't let Jason see me crying, it upsets him." Heath tried to laugh it off.

Adam smiled at Heath. "Go wash your face and then set the table. We will worry about other things later. No matter what, Jason will not leave you, or leave you behind."

Heath didn't have a chance to respond. Roman had entered the hut. While Adam greeted his friend, Heath quickly washed his face. He then got the plates and began to set the table.

Adam was shocked at the sight of Roman. It looked like the man hadn't slept in a week. "Roman, are you alright?" Adam's hands rested on Roman's shoulders.

Roman put his hands on Adam's hips. "I haven't slept. I think you know why. Can we talk later… alone?" His eyes were filled with desperation.

Adam nodded. "Yes, but tonight. I want to spend time with the children. I promise, Roman. We will talk tonight." He gave Roman a pretty smile.

"Thank you, Mata Aulelei. I need some coffee. Oh, hello Heath." Roman smiled at his friend.

Adam poured Roman a cup of coffee as Roman sat in his usual chair at the table. Heath put a monkeypod wood plate in front of Roman. The two exchanged a glance. They read each others minds. Both Heath and Roman knew the other had the same fear; Jason and Adam would go back to Canada.

Jason entered the hut with Mark and Glenn. Adam continued to fry potatoes and ham. Heath poured coffee for everyone after greetings and hugs were exchanged by all.

"I haven't slept so soundly in ages. It is so peaceful here." Glenn spoke with a fresh faced smile and sipped his coffee.

Heath spoke quickly. "There isn't a better place than Anoa'i Village, and I have been to a lot of places in the South Pacific." He practically sang the praises he spoke about the village.

"I agree with you, Heath. Nothing like a dip in the hot spring in the moonlight. Then a quiet night under the stars." Kenny spoke cheerfully as he and Kota Ibushi entered Adam's hut.

Kenny's entrance brought a much lighter atmosphere into the house. While everyone settled in around the table, Heath poured coffee. Adam began to scramble the eggs to finish off the breakfast cooking.

A few minutes later, they all enjoyed the delicious breakfast of scrambled eggs, potatoes fried with onions and tomatoes, boar ham steaks, muffins and coffee. Adam was glad he made plenty, Mark and Glenn ate like starving bears.

"Adam, I had no idea you could cook this wonderfully. It is delicious." Mark praised as he smiled at Adam.

Adam flushed a bit. "I am glad you like it. I had to learn or my children would starve, or be actual monkeys by now. They eat more bananas than any ten monkeys. Dean has even managed to adjust his croissant receipt to the local ingredients. They are even better.

Roman chuckled. "No, Alex is more apt to turn into a boar. That little fellow can pack away almost as many boar ribs as my Tama… oh um… father. I will speak to father, we must have a village feast in your honor."

Glenn swallowed his sip of coffee. "You seem to have adjusted very well to life here, Adam. What about the children? What about their education?" He sounded concerned.

Roman spoke up before Adam could. "We have a fine school here. Thanks to an idea from Seth, we are going start to build a bigger school. He and Heath, along with Trinity and her mother, Sefina, make fine teachers. Alex and Eliza fit in like they were born here. Adam is studying to be a nurse, and has our hospital neat and spotless. When I eventually become a full trained Doctor, Adam will be my nurse. Trinity has more time to be at the school now. She is also Hunter's nurse." He felt like Adam needed to hear how good his life was here at the village.

"Roman is right. The children love school and I am doing alright in my nursing studies. Roman was my first real patient. He had to have an operation to remove a dangerous infection. He got the wound from heroism, in protecting me..." Adam went on to tell about Roman saving him from the landslide, and Roman's recovery afterward.

"… and now, he is one hundred percent. As I said Hunter is an amazing surgeon." Adm finished with a note of pride in his voice. Anoa'i Village was a good place.

Mark looked at Roman. "Thank you for protecting Adam from harm. I would like to see the hospital. It is surprising such a small place would have one."

Heath responded. "Father works at both villages. There have been outbreaks of illness, like the fever sickness. It came from a trade ship that had stopped here. There are also a lot of boar hunting accidents. So far, father hasn't lost one hunter to the boars since he built the hospital. The only thing father wished was better, is getting supplies. However, he has learned that the island has all the natural medicine he needs. Both pa and father are so happy, we are staying here. Pa said it is time for the younger pastors to set up the missions around the world." Heath too wanted Mark and Glenn to know how good life was on the island and in the village.

Glenn gave a little sigh and pushed back his empty plate. "I would like to see more of this place, especially that hot spring. My muscles have ached since… the incident. How is it that there is such a place on a small island?" He sounded a bit wistful as he spoke of the hot spring.

Adam caught the look in Glenn's eye. "I will take you there. There is a lava river, that is deep under the pool. The fresh water river flows into the pool. The lava river heats it. Just one of those wonders of nature. The pool has the most beautiful and unique flowers and green plants. A lot of what Hunter uses grows in that area. Glenn, you and Mark never said, were you hurt during the shipwreck? You can say it, it is what happened." His brow arched at Glenn.

"We weren't hurt, oh a couple of bruises here and there from the drop into the water. But nearly starving, takes a toll on your body. I can barely lift a cup. I hope my strength will return. I don't think I could ride a horse to save my life right now." Glenn had a sadness to his voice. Mark laid a hand on Glenn's shoulder.

Roman replied. "You will. It takes time and a lot of effort. When you starve, your muscle starts to break down. You may never have your full strength back, but you will regain most of what was lost. The human body is very good at repairing itself. I'm sure Hunter would be glad to look you both over. As his student, I assure you, he is an extremely skilled physician. We are fortunate to have him and Pastor Shawn, and of course Heath, here in the village.

Adam chimed in. "I will even go so far as to insist that Hunter checks you both over. That is not said as your former Lordship, it is as your friend that I insist. I want to make sure you are both fit. Mark, Wade would want it too. He loved you like a father, Glenn you as well. We both did and I still do. So, will you please let Hunter _and_ Roman examine you? I will even be there, in my duties as a nurse." Adam was firm and very insistent as he looked at the two men he loved.

Mark chuckled. "Alright, Your Lordship. We will let Doctor Helmsley and Doctor Anoa'i examine us. We would also be honored to have you as our nurse. Will we get to see the children today?..." Mark paused and turned more serious.

"Adam… I hope our arrival hasn't or won't set them back with their progress. It must be hard for them to understand why their father..." Mark was halted when Adam interrupted him.

"Don't Mark. I can see the guilt of survival on your face. We understand that. Shawn helped Seth, Dean, Braun, Jason and myself so much. Roman too, and Heath. They made us realize that we were given a gift and we had the responsibility to take that gift and make the most of it. I don't know how this will affect the children, but, we will get them through it. I have to be honest, for the first time in my life, I am surrounded by true and real friends, and I include you in that. We are a family and if nothing else, Eliza and Alex will know they are loved. They also understand that their father will always be in their hearts. So in short, Mark, Glenn don't feel guilty for one minute that you were given the gift of life." Adam gave both Mark and Glenn a hug.

Kenny Omega got up, Kota Ibushi rose as well. "Adam, I thank you for the delicious breakfast. We won't intrude any longer. We are off to see your father, Roman. Adam, if you would allow it, in order to replay your hospitality, Kota will gook dinner for all of you tonight. We will need the use of your front yard and fire pit. Trust me, Kota is an excellent Chef." He ended with a bow to Adam.

Adam's brow arched with a smile on his lips. "I would like that very much. You can use whatever you need. Lieutenant Ibushi, my kitchen and fire pit are yours. Thank you very much." He gave the two seamen a deep bow of respect.

Kenny and Kota left to talk to Sika. Heath spoke next. "Adam, you and Roman take Mark and Glenn to see father. Jason and I will clean up here. Oh, what about Eliza and Alex?" Heath had begun to clear the table. Jason went to work, to help Heath.

"Thank you. I'll talk to Hunter at the hospital about the children. Ask his advice about their… mental health is the best way to say it, I suppose. Well Doctor, shall we escort our patients to the hospital?" Adam looked at Roman with a smile, then gasped.

"I almost forgot! Fritz you poor thing. Heath will you please scramble a couple of eggs and add that left over boar ham steak. Then walk him. I can't believe I forgot." Adam had picked the pup up to cuddle him close.

Jason came and took the pup from Adam. "He's such a good dog. So quiet, we all forgot him. Don't worry, I will look after him. Go on, we will take care of everything." He kissed Adam's cheek.

On the way to the hospital, Glenn asked about how Adam manged to get Fritz. Adam and Roman both explained the history of dogs on the small island, and how careful they were to keep the number so limited.

"...so, it was time to have a new litter. It is an honor to be given one of the pups." Roman finished just as they arrived at the hospital.

"I think your Chief and Uncle are very wise to control the amount of dogs. Fritz will be a good protector for Alex and Eliza." Glenn smiled at Adam. Then spoke again.

"Goodness, I didn't expect a real hospital. No disrespect, Doctor Anoa'i. It's just..." Glenn didn't know just what.

Roman chuckled. "I am not a Doctor yet, but I take no offense. This is all Hunter's work. It is something we are very proud of. However, it came at a cost. The fever sickness. Hunter wanted treat the ill, and keep the sickness isolated. Come, Hunter should be here, if not, I will fetch him." Roman opened the door to allow Mark and Glenn to enter first, then Adam. Roman entered the place he loved, the hospital was so near and dear to his heart.

When Roman entered, Adam was showing his former servants the small bedroom. "...Roman often comes here to study, where it is quiet. Come on, this way." Adam led Mark and Glenn to the main section of the hospital.

"Ah, I thought I heard voices. Good morning, gentlemen. Welcome to our hospital. Getting the grand tour of the Village?" Hunter shook hands with the four men as he spoke. He'd been reading at his desk.

"This is very impressive, Doctor Helmsley. Actually, we are here at Adam's request. He thinks we need to be checked over. We feel fine, but, we have lost strength and we both tire very easily. So maybe a good exam is in order." Mark spoke for himself and Glenn.

Hunter grinned. "My name is Hunter. I think our nurse is very wise. I would like to test your blood and urine as well. Adam, show them the privy, please. Roman and I will prepare things in here."

A bit later, both Mark and Glen had been poked, prodded and questioned thoroughly by Hunter and Roman. Adam assisted them, like the professional nurse that he wanted to be.

"I will have your test results later this afternoon. Roman explained correctly about the loss of muscle. I would suggest light exercise and slowly build up to lifting some weight. Eat plenty of fruit and protein. I have no doubts Adam will soon have you fattened up. Adam, just don't make them eat too much at once. Just nice, normal portions. I also recommend time in the hot spring. It will open up and relax your muscles. Other than that, you two are extremely fortunate. Most would have starved to death long before. Don't waste the gift you've been given. Live each day as if it were your last." Hunter spoke with soft wisdom.

Mark nodded. "You are right, Hunter. Thank you. We appreciate you looking us over. We will follow your advice to the letter. You have a great set up here, I wish we could pay your or do something for you. But, what can a Butler and Horse Master do on an island? That is why we are going home..." Mark went on to tell Hunter their future plans.

"… so it is up to Adam, Jason, Seth, Dean, and Braun if the want to go with us. It could their one and only chance for a trip home." Mark was matter-of-fact. He wanted Adam to make up his own mind for himself and the children.

Adam saw that Hunter paled and had to hold the edge of the desk to keep his knees from buckling. He saw nearly the same fear in the older man's eyes that Roman had when he heard the same news.

Hunter looked at Adam. "The children…. Shawn…" He pulled himself together. "I am sorry, Adam. It just took me by surprise. You have to do what you think is best for yourself and the children. We will be behind you what ever you decide. Well, that is all for now. I will let you know about your blood tests later." He gave a nod to Mark and Glenn.

Glenn spoke up. "One thing we might be able to do is send a trader with medical supplies. Thank you, Hunter."

Hunter smiled. "That would be wonderful, and appreciated. I do have some money I could give you. We can discuss it later. I am sure Adam is anxious to see some monkeys. Oh, Shawn wanted to know if you want to see your memorial plaques before he takes them down?"

"Yes, we would. We would also like to pay our respects to Lord Wade. Thank you again, Hunter." Mark shook Hunter's hand as did Glenn. Hunter watched as the four men left.

When he was alone, Hunter sunk down in his chair, he spoke to the air. "If Adam leaves with the children, it will devastate Shawn. And if Heath goes with Jason, it will kill him. It won't do me much good either. We love Adam, Eliza, Alex and Jason as if they were our own." Hunter's voice faded as tears ran down his cheeks.

Before they went to get the children, Adam and Roman took Mark and Glenn to the cemetery. Both Adam and Glenn picked flowers for bouquets as they walked along the path.

Mark and Glenn first paid their respects to Wade. Adam and Roman waited and gave the two men privacy to say goodbye to their Lord, and to Mark, the closest thing to a son he would ever have.

Roman hand a hand on Adam's back. "Mark especially looks so sad." He noticed the large man swiped his eyes several times.

"Wade was a son to Mark. He got Wade through the death of his father, then his mother. Mark wasn't just a Butler. He held Barrett Manor together. He resolved fights between the servants and put on wonderful dinners. Glenn is just as wonderful. I wish they would stay. They could be happy here." Adam spoke quietly. There was a lot of thought in his voice.

Roman had decided he wasn't going to push Adam, but, he was not just going to let Adam go without a fight. He loved Adam and wanted to marry him one day. But, none of that mattered if Adam wanted to leave.

"I am sure it is hard for them. I am glad they have a chance to say goodbye. Maybe you can convince them to stay." Roman wanted Adam to keep _that_ idea in his head.

Adam shook his head. "I can try, but, usually when Mark makes up his mind, that is it. Oh, here they come." Adam stopped talking as the two men approached.

Glenn spoke because Mark couldn't. "Who ever did that engraving of Lord Wade and Barrett Manor did an excellent job. It is like his Lordship sat for the artist." He held Mark's hand as he spoke.

"Roman is the artist. He did the engraving from Jason's description. Poor Roman hid from me for a few days because he thought I would be mad at him. I told him I loved it and was grateful. Now the children will never forget what their father looked like. If we go home, they will have Wade's portrait that hangs over the fire place. Well, I have something that will make you happy. Let's go get the children. Glenn, I am sure Alex will want to show you, Wendy the pony." Adam gave Roman a smile, then smiled at Mark and Glenn.

Glenn smiled. "A pony? Are there horses on the island?" Even Mark perked at the thought.

Roman explained about his Uncle Peter's horses and how they came to be on Apolima Island. However, he didn't let on that Wendy wasn't a flesh and blood pony.

"Poppa! Poppa!" Alex called out as he saw Adam, Roman, Mark and Glenn. He and Eliza were playing in the Helmsley's front yard. Shawn sat in a chair, open Bible on his lap as he worked on his next sermon.

Adam knelt down and swept his son into his arms. Eliza soon joined her brother and poppa.

"Poppa missed his monkeys. Did you have fun with your grandpas?" Adam asked as he sat down with a child on each leg.

As Adam chatted with his children, Roman, Mark and Glenn sat down and talked with Shawn. Mostly about how beautiful the church and cemetery were.

A few minutes later, Jason walked up. He greeted everyone then sat down with Adam. The children had gone back to playing with the blocks Braun had made.

"Heath is helping Kenny and Kota. I hope you don't mind, but I invited Dean, Seth and Braun to come for dessert and coffee after dinner. We have to talk Adam, like it or not." Jason gave his brother a pointed look.

Adam sighed. "No, I don't mind. I know we do. I just want to make sure the children are asleep first. I will talk to them, but alone, in my own way. I have a lot to consider. Reasons to stay and reasons to go, and both are fairly equal right now..." Adam turned to Shawn. "Shawn, would you and Hunter come to my place after dinner, for dessert and coffee?"

Shawn quickly picked up that there was more to it than that. "Yes, of course. We made a pineapple cake. I will bring it along. Thank you."

"Pwinewapple!" Alex exclaimed with a laugh and put a block in his wagon. Eliza helped her brother pick up the blocks.

Adam rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh no! My banana loving monkeys are going to turn into pineapples now. What will happen when the pumpkins ripen in March?"

"I be a pwumpkwin." Alex puffed out his little belly and his cheeks, then laughed.

Glenn looked at Adam like he was crazy. "Adam, pumpkins ripen in the fall, not the spring."

"Sweetheart, we crossed the equator, remember? The seasons are opposite. It is summer here." Mark gave Glenn's hand a gentle squeeze.

Glenn looked sheepish. "Oh yes, I did forget. Well, we have been through a lot."

Shawn smiled. "Don't worry, Glenn. We have been in the southern hemisphere for years and I still get confused. Honestly time hardly means anything here. It is a wonderful, stress free life."

Adam stood. "We'd better go. I would have invited everyone to dinner, but, Lieutenant Ibushi is cooking and I didn't want to be too many. We will see you for dessert. Thank you for keeping the monkeys." Adam hugged and kissed Shawn. Shawn told Adam it was alright about dinner.

Roman pulled the wagon with Alex and Eliza as passengers. "Gwenn, I show you my pwony Wendy when we gwet hwome." Alex stated happily.

"I can't wait to meet Wendy. Do you like living here?" Glenn was curious. He felt oddly at home on the island. Was leaving the right thing to do?

"It fun! Bwuild swand cwastles any time and I pway at schwool. We pway dwums too. I dwaw on my swate." Alex explained as Roman pulled the wagon along.

Eliza added her thoughts. "It is nice to have others to play with. Vallea is my bestest friend."

Mark had a thought. "Don't you miss the snow in the winter?" He wanted to remind the children how much they loved the snow.

Alex laughed. "Swand is bwetter. We skweed the wound on da bweach." He laughed so hard his words came out more twisted than usual.

Adam looked over at his son. "Alex, slow down and say it again. You can speak better than that."

Alex looked at his poppa. Everyone had stopped walking. "Swand is better. We skied the boone on the beach?" At least he made a bit more sense.

Mark's brow arched. "You skied down a dune, on the beach? That sounds like fun." He wasn't too sure what to think.

As they started to walk again, Roman explained how skiing down the sand dune came to happen. "… so, now we have a new sport. Adam was clever to think of it."

"I guess you really can have anything here. If you use your creativity." Glenn once again sounded thoughtful.

There wasn't anymore time to continue, they had arrived at Adam's. The fire pit smoked in Adam's yard. The smell of meat cooking filled the air. Packets of banana leaves were buried under the hot coals.

"Gwenn, wait. I get Wendy!" Alex jumped up out of the wagon and ran into the house. Glenn looked puzzled, did Adam keep a pony in the house?

At the door, Alex turned to look at Glenn. "Cwose ewyes, pweese." When he saw Glenn's eyes close, he ran into the house.

Inside, Kenny Omega saw that Alex needed help getting the wheeled pony outside. Once Wendy was in the yard, and Alex on her back, he told Glenn to open his eyes.

Glenn laughed when he saw the pony, now he understood. "That is wonderful, Alex. It really does look like Wendy." He carefully looked at the pony and admired the quality in which it was made.

"Poppa made it for my birthday. Pull me? Pweese?" Alex held out the pull rope for Glenn to take.

Roman stepped in. "I will pull you, Alex. Glenn can't do too much right now, Grandpa Hunter said so."

A look of fright crossed Alex's face. "Gwenn swick?" Adam could hear the fear in his son's voice.

Adam went to Alex. "No, baby. Glenn isn't sick. He just needs to rest. Like we did when we first came here, remember? We all got tired fast? It is the same for Glenn and Mark. They will be just fine, like we are now. Do you understand my dear monkey?" He brushed back Alex's long hair.

Eliza came and took Glenn by the hand. "Sit down and rest. You too Mister Mark." Eliza led Glenn to one of the chairs that had been set up in the yard.

Eliza sat on Glenn's lap as they watched Roman pull a happy Alex around the yard. Adam went inside to see if he could help with dinner.

In the house, Kota was in control as Kenny and Heath helped him chop vegetables and fruit. Heath chased Adam out and said he would make the tea. So Adam went back outside and relaxed in his lounge chair.

Adam watched Roman play with Alex. He had so much to think about. He wished the right answer would just slam into his brain. Adam wished he could talk to Wade. Wade always knew what to do.

The afternoon passed quietly. Alex and Eliza fell asleep on a blanket in the shade with Fritz between them. Roman had started a story from Eliza's new book, but she and Alex drifted off before he could finish. The adults talked quietly as the children slept.

Kota's dinner was wonderful. He'd roasted duck until the skin was crispy, yet the meat was juicy from being cooked in the banana leaf packets first. He made fried rice with vegetables and had made a sweet yet tangy sauce from fruits and vegetables. Kota had also brought special tea from Japan which was delicious. Alex and Eliza loved it, as did everyone.

Just as the last plate was cleared away, Braun, Dean, Seth, Hunter and Shawn arrived for coffee and dessert. Roman had built up the fire and brought more chairs and loungers for everyone to sit around the yard.

Roman and Adam took Alex and Eliza into bed. Roman tucked Eliza in. "I will be right back." He kissed Eliza on the forehead. He left and room and came back a few minutes later, a bundle of banana leaves in his hand.

Adam sat on the edge of Alex's bed and just watched and listened to Roman. He was as curious as Eliza about the bundle in Roman's hand.

"Sweetheart, I didn't get to give you your birthday gift yesterday. So would you like to have it now?" Roman held out the bundle for Eliza to take.

Eliza carefully took the bundle. "Thank you, Roman." She began to unwrap the bundle as she sat up in her bed.

When the gift was revealed, Eliza let out a gasp. "It's… so… pretty, Roman. Oh, thank you. Thank you." She hugged Roman's neck and kissed his cheek.

Eliza then held up her gift. It was a beautiful doll. The doll had a soft body with hands, feet and head made of china. Her hair was black and was styled in long ringlets. The face was painted perfectly, with red cupids bow lips and dark brown eyes of glass. Her dress was blue velvet with trim of white fur. She wore white stockings and shoes with tiny brass buttons.

"Her name is Masina, which means moonlight. She belonged to my little sister, Malia. She deserves to be hugged and loved. I know you will love her and take good care of her. I love you, Eliza." Roman spoke with emotion and kissed Eliza's forehead one again.

"I will take good care of her, Roman. Thank you. I am sorry about your sister.. she is with father. He will care for her, I will ask him to. I love you, Roman." Eliza spoke with her advanced wisdom and kissed Roman's cheek again.

Eliza settled down in the bed and held both of her dolls close. She closed her eyes and was soon in dreamland. Alex was also fast asleep. Both children were kissed again by Roman and Adam. Fritz slept at Alex's feet.

Roman headed for the living room, but was suddenly pulled into Adam's bedroom by the blond. Adam wrapped himself around the village native.

"Roman, that was wonderful of you. Are you sure you want Eliza to have Malia's doll? I will make sure she is very careful with it. Why would you do that?" Adam looked up into Roman's dark eyes with question.

Roman pulled Adam in close. "Yes, I want her to have it. I traded it for it once, with McMahon. Malia loved her. She called her Masina because the white fur on her dress shone like silver in the moonlight. Eliza is the closest to a daughter I will ever have. Now, if you decide to leave, Eliza will have a reminder of the village and hopefully… me." He spoke softly but there was emotion in his voice, fear and sadness in his eyes.

Adam pulled back a bit. "Roman… don't say that. You will have your own children one day. You should have waited to give it to your own daughter..."

Roman cut Adam off. "Adam, don't you understand yet? I _love_ you. Without you… no, I promised myself I would not do this. You have to decide for yourself what to do. Come on, you have guests, you should be out there." He didn't give Adam a chance to respond. He took Adam by the hand and led the beauty outside.

Shawn handed Adam and Roman their pieces of cake along with their coffee. "Sorry, we didn't think you would mind if we went ahead with dessert." He sat back down with a smile.

"Don't mind at all. So, what were you talking about?" Adam asked as he sipped his coffee then took a bite of cake.

Jason answered his brother. "Mark and Glenn caught the rest up one what happened. They just said anyone was welcome to go back with them." He gave a bit of a shrug.

Dean spoke up. "We are not going anywhere, not with Seth in his condition. I am not letting him step foot on a ship. I am sorry, Adam." Dean knew his words would cut Adam.

Adam smiled at Dean. "It is alright, Dean. I don't blame you, I really don't. I want Seth and the baby as safe as possible. Braun? Do you know what you want to do?" He looked at his former bodyguard, brow arched?

"I will do what Teulla wishes. We are to be married, after Heath and Jason. Not a big wedding or party. But if she wishes to see the world, we will go with you. If not, I will stay and happily so. Lagi will have a say as well." Braun was direct and to the point. But he smiled, he was a man in love.

Everyone congratulated Braun on his engagement. Even Kenny and Kota hugged the huge man. The news helped lighten the atmosphere.

When they settled again, Heath spoke. "Mark, Glenn, may I ask? Why do you _want_ to go back? You _could_ be happy here. There are things you could do." He was afraid. He didn't want to leave Anoa'i Village, but, he didn't want to lose Jason either. His heart was as torn as Adam's.

Mark was the one to speak. "We have to go back to Barrett Manor. It is our home. We must look after it. I know the ones left are doing their duty, but, no one can look after it like we can. We are not suited for… island life. Are we?" He looked over at Glenn.

Glenn wasn't sure anymore, but, he loved Mark and would follow him into hell if he had to. "No, we're not… I suppose." He couldn't hide the doubt.

Mark looked surprised. "Glenn? You don't... I thought you wanted to go back. Have you changed your mind? I thought you agreed?" He was confused.

"I was sure, on our journey to Apolima. I was sure because I honestly didn't think the others would be here. I am sorry, Captain Omega, I didn't really… until I saw… I couldn't let myself believe it possible. Now that I have seen them all… especially the children…. If Adam doesn't return with us, I am not sure I want to leave our family again. What _are_ we going back to? An empty house? To live with memories? When we could live here with the reality. Mark, I am not ashamed to say I love you. I will go where you go, with my whole heart. You asked, that is my answer." Glenn finally spoke what he felt. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

Mark looked from Glenn to Adam. "Adam… it is up to you. I know I am asking a hell of a lot. What are you going to do? Stay here or go home to Barrett Manor?"


	41. Adam's Decisions

Adam felt all eyes on him, especially Roman's. "I can't answer that right now. I have a lot to think about. I must also speak to my children. I must speak to my brother and I must speak with Roman. For once in my life, I am not going to runaway like a coward. Although, that is exactly what I want to do. I have to be the man my children need me to be. I don't have Wade to turn to any more, and that terrifies me. Give me time. I will make a decision, I promise. Now, I need more coffee." He started to get up, but Kota Ibushi stopped him. The Lieutenant freshened everyone's cup, then went in the house to make another pot of coffee.

Shawn spoke up. "I don't want any of you to push Adam. He has been through enough. Let him come to you to talk. I don't want those children pushed either. Eliza is a lot more aware than you think. I am available any time to talk to. I mean what I say, do not push Adam." He was stern and his expression matched his voice.

Adam smiled at Shawn. "Thank you, Shawn. I appreciate that you care for the children and myself. I have to do this on my own. Kota, Kenny you are welcome to stay with us tonight." He wanted to change the subject.

Kenny chuckled. "I thank you, Adam, but Hunter is graciously letting us sleep at the hospital. Jason, we will meet with Chief Sika again tomorrow, about the possible trades with Tarawa. We need your expertise. Heath, you too if you have the time."

Jason held Heath's hand. "We will be there. I am torn on the idea. It has many pros and cons. I wish there were a way we could just get what we need without a regular trade route." His tone was thoughtful as he spoke.

Kenny had lit his pipe. He exhaled a ring of smoke as he spoke. "You could send Chief Maivia's ship on trade missions. Go to them, instead of them coming to you. Just a thought I had." He was his usual matter-of-fact self. Omega exhaled another puff of smoke.

Heath perked up. "Like a big shopping trip. Jason, that could work. I have to think about this. I wish we had some newer charts."

Kenny chuckled. "I have an extra set. Kota can make us another copy. Yes, like a shopping trip, only not in Boston." He dumped his pipe ashes onto the fire.

Jason beamed. "That would be great. Thank you, Captain, Lieutenant. This puts a different light on thing. Captain Omega, are you sure you don't want to become a trader? You would be excellent at it."

"Absolutely not. I am what I am, and being in trade is not what I am. I am a bounty hunter, an elite bounty hunter, I can't be anything else." Kenny spoke firmly as he packed his pipe once again.

Jason nodded with a smile. "Just a thought. You can't be anyone but yourself. Are you able to regale us with any good stories?" He was curious about being a bounty hunter.

An even more impish grin grew on Kenny's lips. "I wish I could. I have some rather funny stories, but alas, I am like Pastor Helmsley. I am sworn to privacy. What is this I have heard about Adam and a muck rake?" His brow arched.

Adam turned beet red as Jason once again told the story of how he got smacked in the face by a rake and landed in a pile of horse manure.

While it did embarrass him, Adam was secretly glad for the change of subject. He had so much to think about. Adam truly wasn't sure what was best for his children. Could he really leave all this behind? However could he rightfully keep Alex from his inheritance?

While there were a lot of hectic, frustrating times in Toronto, there were also a lot of wonderful times. Could he live in Barrett Manor without Wade? It was Wade who'd made Barrett Manor home. Maybe it would be better to live in one of the cottages. Adam knew he could make a good home for the children and himself in a cottage.

Adam startled a bit when Roman's voice fractured his thoughts. "Mata Aulelei? Your guests are leaving." Roman looked at Adam with concern.

"Oh...yes. I am sorry, I was lost in thought." Adam got up and one by one said goodnight to his guests. Mark and Glenn were once again staying at Braun's hut. Roman quietly told Kenny that he and Kota could use his bedroom at the hospital. Kenny thanked Roman with a wicked grin and wiggle of his eyebrows. It made Roman chuckle… and a little envious. Kenny and Kota were sure to make love. It made Roman wish he could make love to Adam.

Heath wanted to stay and help Adam clean up, but Lieutenant Ibushi stopped him. He promised to do all the clean up in the morning. It was his duty as the cook. Kota would not listen to any objections. Adam gave the man a deep bow of respect, and a heartfelt thanks.

Soon it was just Roman and Adam. The two were curled up together in a lounge chair by the slowly dying fire.

"What were you thinking about earlier, when everyone was leaving?" Roman asked as Adam's head rested on his shoulder.

Adam sighed. "I guess I should be honest with you. I was thinking about going home to Barrett Manor. It belongs to Alex now, he has a right to his inheritance. I was thinking how, without Wade, I could live in the main house. I could make a nice home in one of the cottages. Do I have the right to keep Alex from his father's legacy? I know he is only four, but, he is growing up… way too fast..." Adam's words faded as he got lost in thought again.

Roman reminded himself he didn't want to push, but, he just could not remain silent. There was too much at stake; like his heart. "What is Wade's _real_ legacy? A house and property or the kind of man Alex grows up to be? Remember what you said about all the old biddies? We don't have those types here. We don't have fine manor homes or money, but we have good, hard working lives. Which teaches the better lesson? Adam, my heart, I am _not_ trying to push you. I simply want you to carefully consider all sides; equally.

"I will, Roman. I have a lot to consider. I have to talk to the children. They have a right to their say, even at their tender ages." Adam answered as honestly as he could.

"What about us, Adam? You know in your heart you have deeper feelings for me, other than friendship. Can you just… leave me? Adam, I can see us building a life together, giving Eliza and Alex brothers and sisters. Adam, I don't want to court you, I want to marry you." Roman finally opened up his whole heart. Adam had to know how deeply he felt. He had to give a reason for Adam to consider staying.

Adam wasn't really surprised by Roman's deeper confession. He'd already figured courting would lead to a proposal, after a while.

"Roman, I know one thing for sure. I am… how to say it… I know that you do, willingly share my heart with Wade. I didn't think it was possible, but, your mother and Teulla have convinced me it can be done. You are always encouraging the children to make Wade proud and you listen patently when they talk about him. You are the same with me. I do love you, Roman, as more than a friend. I was going to say yes to you courting me… but now..." Adam let his words fade, Marks offer played on his mind.

Roman's heart beat a little faster. This was not the reaction or answer he'd expected. There was a problem. "But now, what? Adam? This talk has gone to far now to stop. Open your heart to me, Mata Aulelei. But what?" He pulled Adam in closer.

Adam snuggled even closer. "It wouldn't be fair to say yes to you, then turn around and leave with Mark and Glenn. So, until I make up my mind about staying or leaving, I can't commit to you. As I said, it would not be fair. I also intend to talk to the children about you and I. As much as I love Wade, and miss him, I know he would approve of you. I will say this too, as long as confessions are coming out. I would love to have more children. Wade and I wanted six."

Roman smiled and kissed the top of Adam's blond head. "Six sounds good, plus Eliza and Alex, makes eight. My Tina had fourteen brothers and sisters. She came over from one of the larger islands to get away from them. They do not get along, any of them. Oh, I should tell you, twins run in Anoa'i blood."

"I'd be as fat as an elephant, no twins!" Adam laughed, then turned serious again. "Roman, I am sorry I can't give you the answer right now. You do understand, don't you. Would… would you… go with us to Canada?" Adam hesitated to ask, because he knew in his heart of hearts what Roman's answer would be.

"Mata Aulelei, you know the answer to that. As much as I love you, Eliza and Alex, I could never leave. I am the son of the Chief, but, more important are my doctor's studies. The village… they are my family. I… can't… leave… Malia… you know what I mean. I will respect your decisions either way because my love and friendship to you is first in my heart. But, I can't leave my responsibilities behind. Do you know who would be the first to back me up and understand?" Roman's brow arched at Adam.

Adam gave a gentle nod, his cheek brushed against the warm skin of Roman's chest. "Lord Wade Stuart Alexander Bennett Barrett. I do understand, Roman. I knew what your answer would be. I don't mean to be rude, but I have to get up in the morning. So… goodnight, Roman." Adam moved to get up. Roman held onto the blond.

"Adam, please, it might be one and only chance. May I please kiss you, properly, just this once?" Roman's eyes were filled with hope.

Adam wanted it just as much as Roman. He ducked his head as he got a sudden bout of shyness. "Yes, you may." His voice was a soft, airy whisper.

Roman pulled Adam up against him. He gently lifted Adam's child with his finger tips. His full lips hovered over Adam's. For a moment they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I do love you, Adam Barrett." Roman's words gave way as he pressed his lips to Adam's.

Their kiss during the wedding game had been nice, but nothing like this. Adam surrendered completely as Roman took control of the kiss.

At first, Roman was tender and gentle, but, he knew as this could be their one and only kiss, Roman wanted a memory that would last forever.

Adam let out a whimper of utter pleasure when Roman's lips pressed harder against his as the Islander's fingers tangled in Adam's long, blond hair. The whimper drove Roman to swipe his tongue across Adam's lips. Roman wanted to taste Adam's kiss.

Adam's response was immediate, as he parted his lips for Roman. His own tongue slipped out to welcome Roman's. The blond was just as eager to taste the Islander.

When their tongues touched, two hearts and souls intertwined with each other. Adam's hands wandered into Roman's raven waves. He didn't think of or compare Roman to Wade. Adam had no desire to do so. His heart was with Roman, however, he knew Wade was there and always would be. It was a comfort instead of a hindrance of any kind.

Roman let out a soft moan of enjoyment as Adam's fingers massaged his scalp as they tangled even deeper into his hair. Their tongues lapped together in a wonderful sensation.

Neither man wanted the moment to end, but, like all things, it had to. The annoying need for deeper breaths won the final battle.

Roman pecked Adam's lips several times before he finally broke contact. For a moment, neither man moved or opened their eyes. Their breaths came in heavy pants.

Adam knew he would always treasure the moment. Roman was not only a fantastic kisser, he was only the second man he'd ever kissed, like that. He let out a deep sigh of contentment.

Roman was the first to find words. "Oh Mata Aulelei, thank you. Thank you for giving me a wonderful memory to lock in my heart for all eternity. I love you with every breath I take, and every beat of my heart. Goodnight my dearest heart." Roman disentangled himself from Adam. He knew if he didn't leave now, he never would.

Adam reluctantly let Roman go. He didn't know what to say as Roman turned to leave. His head suddenly filled with a voice he know as well as his own… Wade's.

" _Tell him what it is in your heart, my love. I will always be here, but he is there, and his love for you is pure and from his heart. It is alright to love him, I am glad for it, it makes me happy to see you happy. He also loves the children. Tell him, Adam. Please tell him."_ Wade's voice was filled with heartfelt emotion as it echoed in Adam's head. Adam knew had Wade's blessing. He knew what he had to do.

Adam stood, Roman was nearly out of the yard. "Roman." Adam called out as he trotted over to the handsome man. Roman stopped.

When Adam caught up to Roman he was shocked. Tears glittered in the moonlight on Roman's cheeks. Adam gently swiped them away.

"Don't cry, my warrior. Roman, I love you. I really love you. I still don't know what I am going to do, but, I do know I love you." Adam spoke from his heart and it shone in his eyes.

Roman pulled Adam into his arms and held him, almost fiercely. "You've made me so happy, Adam. Another moment I will lock in my heart. Now, get yourself to bed. Get a bit of sleep. I will come take Molly in the morning. I'll also take care of the ducks, geese and chickens. You get your beauty rest. I love you." He gave Adam a very soft, tender kiss.

Thirty minutes later, Adam was fast asleep, a sweet smile on his lips. Roman also slept soundly for the first time in a few days. He had a smile on his face as well.

When Adam woke up in the morning, he heard the laughter of his children in the kitchen. Adam got up, washed his face, brushed his hair into a long pony tail and put on his favorite light blue lavalava. He still wore a smile on his face. He knew Roman would be there. He had to remember to control himself. He wasn't ready to kiss Roman in front of the children.

"Good morning!..." Adam's smile lessened. It wasn't Roman in the kitchen, it was Mark and Glenn.

"Poppa! Gwenn mwade mwushy weggs!" Alex called out as egg yolk dripped from his spoon.

Adam kissed his children. "That's good, baby." He looked at his kitchen. Except for what little Glenn had used, it was spotless. "I didn't…. did you clean first? Kota was going to come do it." Adam was very confused.

Mark chuckled and sipped his coffee as he sat at the table with the children. "Kota was here when we got here. He told us Roman left the milk and eggs. We sat here and watched. Adam, it was amazing, he put me to shame. Kota never made a sound, even the water was silent. Kenny came and took Kota to have breakfast with Jason, Heath and the Chief. To discuss the trades I would guess."

Glenn indicated for Adam to sit. He put a plate of fried eggs on toasted bread down in front of Adam, along with a cup of coffee. Glenn then brought his own plate to the table and sat down.

Adam tried to sound nonchalant as he spoke. "Where is Roman?" He took a bite of his breakfast.

Mark could see the deep feelings Adam had for Roman. He was glad for it. "I honestly don't know. Kota didn't say. I would imagine he will be around. Oh, Hunter is taking us to the hot spring. We can't wait." He took a bite of his own food.

Adam smiled. "You will love it. I go there once a week to decompress. I have a feeling I will be there a lot..." He stopped before he said too much in front of the children.

After breakfast, Glenn played with Eliza and Alex while Mark and Adam did the dishes.

It wasn't long before Hunter arrived. After a brief romp with the children, Hunter took Mark and Glenn for a morning at the hot spring. Just as Adam sat down, Shawn arrived.

"Children, would you please go play in your room. Grandpa needs to speak to poppa for a minute." Shawn spoke politely, but he gently herded Alex and Eliza to their room. Fritz followed after them. He was already protective of his small humans.

When the children were settled, Shawn sat next to Adam on the couch. "Nothing is wrong. I know you. Roman is at the hospital, at his studies. He said he wanted to give you time to talk to the children or what ever you needed to do. He said he loved you, but the last thing he wants is to push. Adam, he told me everything… about last night. The poor boy is a wreck. He loves you so much. He is afraid that he will unfairly influence you and he wants you to decide for yourself what to do. When he said that, he also now fears if he doesn't come to see you… how to put this… He doesn't want you to think that now that he has kissed you, he got what he wanted..." Shawn was halted by Adam.

"My poor Roman. I don't feel used at all. I know his love is real. I am actually glad you know. I do love him, Shawn. Still, I have to consider everything. Alex does have a right to his father's inheritance. They also have a right to express their opinion on bringing Roman more deeply into their lives." Adam sighed. It was so much to think about. He had one chance to make the right decision.

Shawn could feel the heaviness of Adam's burden. "Honey, you will do what is right. It kills me to think you might leave, but I understand how you feel about Alex's future. Is there anything I can do? Say?" He was more like a worried parent than anything.

Adam gave a wry laugh. "Tell me what to do? I am trying so hard to handle this like a man. My instinct is to run, run till Wade figures everything out and comes to tell me it will be alright. Shawn, he is never going to be able to do that. I have to decide, for myself what is best. Oh… I've said this all a million times. Listen, I need to talk to the children. Please Shawn, tell Roman to come for dinner. It is important. I do love you for just… listening." He hugged the Pastor.

Shawn hugged Adam. "My advice. Listen to your heart. I will tell Roman, he will be relieved I am sure. Just so you know, with the possible exception of my son, I have never seen a man more in love." He got up. The two hugged again and Shawn left.

With a sigh, Adam went to talk to his children. Eliza was having a tea party with Masina and Mary. Alex played with his stuffed goat and small Wendy the pony. Adam decided to take them to the other room, away from the distraction of their toys.

Adam settled into his chair, his children curled up in his lap. "My dears, poppa needs to talk to you, about something very important…" He paused. Just how did he start, and make a six and four year old understand?

Eliza could see her poppa's angst. "Poppa, what is wrong? Were we bad?"

Adam smiled and hugged Eliza closer. "No, sweetheart. You have both been angels. I have to tell you, Mark and Glenn are going back home to Toronto. My darlings, they have asked if we want to go back with them. How would you feel if poppa decided to go back to Toronto? Would you like to go home?" He put it as plain and simple as he possibly could.

"Wendy be there?" Alex asked as his little brow arched.

Adam shook his head. "No, son. Wendy belongs to other children now. I am sure Glenn would find you a new pony." Again he spoke honestly. He would not make false statements.

Alex frowned. "Want Wendy in Wronto. Poppa, Wagi go too?" He thought about his friend as he again arched his brow.

"What about Vallea? She is my bestest friend. What about Roman? What about Sethie and Dean? What about grandpas? Uncle Bird and wedded? Braun?" Eliza asked all the questions she could think of. She took looked at Adam.

Adam wasn't quite prepared for his young children to be so aware. He had to be honest. "Well, Vallea will stay with her Tama and Tina. Lagi is staying too. Braun is going to stay and be Lagi's step-father. Sethie and Dean are staying here because it isn't good for Sethie to travel with a baby. Grandpas are also staying. Grandpa Shawn has his church and Grandpa Hunter has his hospital to look after. I don't know about Uncle Bird and Heath. They may come with us, or they might decide to stay. Roman is staying. He will be the Village Chief one day, and he is going to be a Doctor like Grandpa Hunter." He was totally honest in his answers. It was more difficult than he'd ever imagined.

Eliza looked at Adam. "Marry Roman and we stay here." She was more serious than Adam had ever seen or heard. Did she know something more than he thought?

Alex quickly spoke up. "Yes poppa. Rowman could bwe our stwep-fafa. No weave Wagi."

Adam continued. "Now, I am going to talk about something you are too young to really understand, but, I will try to explain it so you _can_ understand." He paused and pulled the children in closer.

"Alex, this is mostly about you. You remember your father was called Lord Barrett? Well, when father went to Heaven, you became Lord Barrett. Our home, back in Toronto, belongs to you now. Oh baby, I know you can't understand. But, you have the right to be home." Adam sighed. He really did not know how to explain it.

Alex looked at Adam with such a look of Wade about him, Adam had to blink to remind himself this was his four year old son. "Poppa. I wove fafa. I wove you. Dwon't wanna bwe Word, wanna be Alwex. Dis is hwome." He may have only been four, but he meant what he said.

"Poppa, what is Toronto without father? Lex is right, dis is home." Eliza was just as serious.

Adam still wasn't sure. There was no way Alex could possibly understand… or could he? After all, Alex did attend the formal dinners. He knew how often Wade was gone to Montreal for Parliament. Maybe the by knew more than Adam gave him credit for. On the other hand, Alex spoke now from his child thoughts. Playing and having fun with Lagi, Eliza and Vallea. Did he have the right to rip them from their new home here and all the people they loved? Would it cause more harm than good?

Adam knew he had to speak to Jason. "Alright my dears. I haven't decided yet, but I will remember everything you both said. I want you to know, if we stay or if we go, it will be what I think is best for all of us. Roman is coming for dinner, so go play, then in a bit, we will take Fritz for a walk. Poppa loves you both so much." He hugged his children close and kissed them both.

Alex and Eliza hugged and kissed their poppa. They went to their room to play. Fritz lay with his head on Adam's foot. The pup know something upset the alpha human. He wanted to stay close to protect Adam.

Adam bent down and lightly scratched Fritz behind the ears. "Don't worry, Fritz. You will go where we go. You are a member of the family." Adam smiled as Fritz thumped his little tail on the floor.

An hour later, the little family walked towards the village. Adam carried a basked with goose eggs, butter and cheese. He wanted to trade for beef steaks for their dinner.

On the way, as they passed villagers out and about, everyone waved, smiled and greeted Adam by name. Adam and the children returned the greetings. It gave Adam a warm, almost cozy feeling. It was something he would not feel at Barrett Manor. There the workers bowed as he and Wade passed, because of their titles. Here, the people smiled and spoke because Adam and the children were friends, members of the village community. Which was better for his children?

Seth sat outside as the Barrett's walked by. The children ran over to hug their friend. Seth smiled brightly and hugged the children in return.

Adam also hugged Seth. Seth spoke. "Oh, by the way, Mark and Glenn are coming here for dinner. You are all welcome too." Seth scratched Fritz's neck.

"Thank you, Seth. We will come another time. I've made plans with Roman. We have things to talk about. Are you feeling better? I wish I had those herbs Kahuna gave me, they really helped." Adam asked with concern. He knew how much Seth and Dean wanted this baby.

Seth smiled and laid a hand on his abdomen. "It is getting better. I don't stay ill as long in the mornings. You know, this will sound strange, but I miss the small things the most. But, when I realize how petty that is, I am thankful that any of us managed to survive at all. Things do not matter." He spoke freely as the children were with Fritz who had trotted further down the yard.

Adam nodded. "You're right about that. I am glad you are feeling better. Sorry to rush, but I have to see if I can trade for some beef. Love you."

Seth and Adam hugged. Adam called to his children as he held on to Fritz's rope leash. Adam easily traded his items for four large beef steaks. One would feed both children, one for Roman, one for himself and as a treat one for Fritz. After all, he like the children, was a growing pup.

On the walk back, Teulla stopped the Barrett's and gave Adam a basked filled with corn, potatoes, tomatoes and lettuce. All things brought by the missionaries many, many years ago, and grown ever since.

Alex was disappointed that Lagi wasn't with his mother, but, he knew he would see his friend soon. Again, on the way home, waves, smiles and greetings were exchanged by all they met.

Once home, children and pup settled in for their afternoon nap, after a lunch of cheese, fruit and milk. Adam had to laugh. Fritz loved bananas as much as the children.

Adam settled into his chair and picked up the book on anatomy Roman had lent him. He looked at the book. Adam loved his work as a nurse in training. Here he was free to do the work he loved. In Toronto, he wouldn't have the chance. He would be frowned upon for working like a common person. That could damage Alex's reputation as Lord Barrett. While Adam's background was common, his marriage had made him elite. While none of that mattered to him or Wade, it mattered to society. Did he really want to go back to that?

At the hospital, Roman tried to concentrate on his studies, but, his mind was on Adam. He'd been very relieved to hear Adam wasn't upset that he'd opened up to Shawn about last night. Roman also felt joy when Shawn told him Adam wanted him to come to dinner, to talk with the children.

At three, Roman finally gave up. He wanted to make a quick trip to the hot spring to wash his hair and bathe. Roman wanted to look and smell his best. He knew this could be one of the most important nights of his life. Hunter chuckled when Roman fairly flew out of the door as if his feet had wings. Young love.

Adam had decided to cook the entire meal on the fire outside. Corn and potatoes roasted and cooked in butter soaked banana leaves. He would grill the steaks when the vegetables were done. Adam had made a green salad while the children slept.

Adam had also washed and brushed his hair till it was like spun gold. He left it down, because Roman liked it that way. Adam wore a navy blue lavalava that was plain. He wore his shell necklace and the ring of twisted vine.

Adam had also made another hard decision. He'd taken off his wedding band and engagement ring. It was time. Adam knew Wade was not in the rings, nor was their marriage. Both would always be locked in his heart. Adam also felt that Wade approved. He would eventually give Alex the sapphire and Eliza would get his wedding band.

Adam now sat in his lounger and watched his children play fetch with Fritz. Fritz had already learned not to stray from the yard and would bark and block if one of the children got too close to the edge of the yard. Adam knew the pup would grow into a wonderful watch dog.

Roman walked up the path from the hot spring. His hair freshly washed, hung in damp waves down his back. He wore his pukka shell choker style necklace and Roman also still wore his ring of twisted vine. He also wore his best, but plain, black lavalava. Roman had also stopped along the way and picked enough flowers to make a lovely, but small bouquet, and one that was a bit larger. Both were beautiful.

Just before he got to Adam's, Roman stopped. He could see the domestic scene in Adam's yard. Alex, Eliza and Fritz played. The children laughed happily and the pup yipped, his tail wagged constantly. Adam's face was lit with a beautiful smile as he watched.

While Roman watched, Adam got up and went to the smoldering fire ring. The blond used two long sticks to turn and move pouches of banana leaves. Adam looked and moved like he'd grown up on the island.

Fritz was the first to see Roman. He barked but it was his, "It's a friend." bark. Adam and the children looked to see who was there. Three smiles lit faces as Roman entered the yard, both hands behind his back.

Eliza reached Roman first. Roman smiled down at the little girl. "For my pretty lady." Roman brought his right hand out from behind his back. He held out the small bouquet of flowers. The flowers were in all different shades of pink. Eliza let out a little squeal of delight.

"Oh thank you, Roman. So pretty." Eliza took the bouquet and gave the man one of her best curtsies.

Roman bowed. "You are most welcome, my lady. You look pretty, sweetheart. Alex, my boy, you are looking handsome tonight." He gave a bow to Alex.

Alex bowed with all the formality he'd been taught by his father and poppa. "Fank you, Rowman. You look hanswome too. Pway wif us?" Alex asked as he smiled.

"In a bit. I have something for your poppa. Would you two mind if I gave poppa a kiss?" Roman looked at Alex and Eliza. He didn't want to distress them.

Eliza giggled. "Kiss poppa." "Kwiss, poppa." Alex added almost at the same time.

Adam flushed. "How about asking poppa?" He couldn't help but smile. His smile grew brighter when Roman held out a bouquet of mixed flowers of all types and colors. It was lovely.

When Adam leaned in to take the flowers, he was the one to initiate a very polite, yet love filled kiss to Roman's lips. Both had to fight to keep the kiss child friendly. The children giggled again, and even Fritz yipped.

Adam gave Roman a shy smile. "Thank you, they are beautiful. Eliza, do you want to help me put them in water?" His face still flushed pink.

Roman and Alex sat and talked. Roman listened carefully while Adam and Eliza went inside. "Rowman, I dwon't wanna be a Word. I wanna stway and pway wif Wagi, Wiza and Wallea. Mwake poppa stway, pweese Rowman. Fafa stands, wight?" The boy spoke so fast, his words became more twisted than usual. It always happened when he was over excited or emotional.

Roman pulled the anxious little boy into his lap. "Calm down, Lex. I understand, but you have to speak slowly. Now, you want to stay and you don't want to be a Lord. Right?" He wanted Alex to think slowly.

Alex nodded. "Stway here. Rowman, fafa will stand." He was a bit more clear as he spoke slower.

Roman wasn't sure how to answer, but he had to try. "Son, I am sure your father understands. Poppa only wants what is best for you and your sister. I want you to stay too." He hugged Alex.

Adam had heard everything. His poor boy wanted to stay, but was it the right thing? Adam had decisions to make.


	42. No Doubts

Adam had put his flowers in one monkeypod wood vase and Eliza's in another. He was going to put them on the table he'd set up in the yard. It was such a lovely, warm day. Adam stopped when he'd heard the distress in his son's voice as he spoke to Roman. It broke Adam's heart to hear Alex so upset.

As Adam went to put the vases down on the table, Eliza followed her poppa. She had brought out her book of Grimm's Fairy Tales and hoped Roman would read to her. She too had heard her brother and she felt the same way. Eliza knew enough that if poppa decided to leave, they would have to go. What could she do, she was just a child.

Adam put the two vases on the table and gave them a last "fluff" to make them pretty. Eliza sat down on the blanket. Fritz laid down in front of her. Eliza opened her book and began to read The Sleeping Beauty to Fritz. Fritz looked at her and cocked his head as if he truly listened.

Adam quietly sat in his lounger, he wanted to give Alex and Roman time to talk. It wasn't long before they heard Molly's bell. Braun had brought her home. After a talk, Adam agreed to let Braun do the livestock for a share of milk and eggs. Between himself and Lagi, Teulla was glad for the extra food. It took a lot to feed her men.

Braun and Adam exchanged greetings when Braun brought Adam's half and set it on the steps. Adam took his milk and eggs inside while Braun went home with his half, eager to see Teulla and Lagi.

When Adam came back outside, he had the platter of beef steaks, it was almost time to cook them. He saw that Alex had moved to sit next to Fritz and listened to Eliza read. Roman sat in the second lounger, next to Adam's and looked to be lost in thought.

Adam began to pull the packets of corn and potatoes off to the side where they would stay warm. He poked up the fire and added some wood. He laid the bamboo "grill" over the fire. Why it didn't burn remained a mystery to the blond, but it worked, so he didn't question it. He would wait for the flames to settle, then he would grill the steaks.

Adam sat on the edge of his lounger and faced Roman. "Don't worry, my warrior. I don't think I explained things very well to Alex. How do you make a four year old understand about his inheritance?" He gave a shrug and looked at Roman with confusion.

Roman reached out and took Adam's hands in his. "He is just a little boy, a very happy little boy. He said or… at least I think he said… you know how mixed up his words get when he is excited or upset..." Roman paused when Adam moved over to his lounger so they could talk more quietly.

Roman continued, in a whispered voice. "He said being a Lord meant long dinners and being gone. He remembers a lot more about your former life than you think he does. He said… I think he said… fafa gone to Treal to partymint..."

Adam interrupted with a slight chuckle. "He remembers when Wade went to Montreal to sit at Parliament. He had to go several times a year, more if there was an important law debate. I guess they do remember more than I realized. Maybe he really doesn't want to grow up to be a Lord. But… can a four year old _really_ understand that? Oh Roman, Wade understands about you and I, I felt it. But would he understand if I kept Alex from his legacy? I heard Alex ask you the same question… you didn't answer him." Adam looked at Roman, then over to the fire, it was almost ready.

Roman looked at Adam. "From all I have heard about Wade, it seemed the one thing he wanted was the happiness of his family, that is you, the children and Jason. I am glad that you finally accept that he and I can share you heart. I love you, Adam. I truly do. I am quite sure Wade would understand about Alex..." Roman paused with a sigh, he had to say it.

Roman continued. "Look, Mata Aulelei, I wasn't going to say anything to try to influence you, but, please stay. I have waited a long time for the perfect life mate… you are him. I don't want to lose you, just when I have found you. You love me too, you said it; freely. I will treasure that forever, but don't let it be over thousands of miles. Please, stay with me. Marry me, let me be a father to your children… and our own. Oh Adam, please don't leave me… leave us..." He looked at Adam with more hope than humanly possible.

Adam gripped Roman's hands. "I do love you, I do. I do know Wade is happy for me to make a place for you in my heart. Maybe he does understand about Alex, after all, part of the reason for going to Sydney was to get away from the chaos of Toronto and Montreal. He was forced into his title as well… but, I still don't know what my brother will do. I don't think I could stay if Jason leaves." Adam was honest, he didn't yet have his final answer.

Roman nodded with a half smile. "I can and do respect that. Now, cook my dinner, your warrior is hungry." He squeezed Adam's hands with a full smile.

Adam laughed. "Alright. You can set the table." He kissed Roman's cheek as he stood. He went to put the steaks on the fire. He was glad everyone liked them cooked the same way, rare.

Roman set the table, then Alex had to go to the outhouse. Eliza tagged along so could wash her hands. By the time they returned, Adam had put the food on the table. He cut the one raw steak into small chunks for Fritz. The pup patiently waited for his dinner, but his eyes never left Adam.

"Alex, before you sit to eat, feed Fritz. It is your turn." Adam used his parental voice. The one that meant trouble if you didn't obey.

Alex went to take Fritz's bowl from his poppa. "Yes, poppa. Fwitz, cwome." Alex carefully carried the bowl to Fritz's area by the corner of the house. His bowl of water and a blanket were there. Fritz seldom wore the rope, unless they had a large party.

Alex held the bowl and looked at his pup. "Fwitz, stway." He put the bowl down. Fritz waited, as his mouth watered. Alex stepped out of the way. "Gwood bwoy. Go Eat." He pointed to the bowl. Fritz settled in and began to eat his dinner.

Alex went to the table and sat down. Adam beamed. "Very well done, son. We must teach him to be as polite as you are." Adam put a plate of food in front of his son.

Adam had cut Alex's steak for him. He turned to help Eliza, but Roman was already doing it. It melted Adam's heart even more. Roman was a born father or, it came from caring for his dear little sister, Malia.

Adam wasn't quite sure how to start the conversation about himself and Roman. Eliza wiped her mouth and spoke.

"Poppa? Are you going to wedded Roman?" Eliza was blunt, just like Wade. Why beat around the bush?

Adam nearly choked on his bite of steak and Roman's plate clunked as his fork fell from his hand. Roman was the first one to find his voice.

"Well sweetheart, I hope so, but, there are things that have to be talked about first. There is something important that I want you and Alex to understand. I want you to always keep your father in your hearts. All I ask is that you make a place for me there too. I will never try to take his place, but, I hope to make my own place. I love you both like you were mine, but, I know you are not. I may not be your father, but you can come to me with your sadness, your joys, your questions. I will be your very good friend. Would it be alright with you… if things work out… that I marry your poppa… and both of you. Be a real family?" Roman put it as honestly as he knew how. Even though they were children, they were still people and they had a right to know the truth.

Eliza smiled. "Father will always be with us. We love you too, Roman. We want poppa happy again. You make us happy. Father would like that, right poppa?"

"Elizabeth, you are too smart for your age. Yes baby, father wanted you to be happy. He would like knowing how much Roman loves us. I won't ever lie to you or your brother. I have grown to love Roman, I let him share my heart with your father. I learned that it is alright to love someone other than your father. Roman lets me talk about your father and that is very important to me. He lets me continue to love your father, because Roman knows he has his own place in my heart. However, I can not say yes about marrying Roman, until I decide about going back with Mark and Glenn. You can't understand, but I have to think about your brother and the future. I also have to talk to Uncle Bird..." Adam was halted when Jason suddenly arrived.

"Talk to me about what?" Jason interrupted as he sat down on Adam's lounge chair. He was alone and looked exhausted.

Adam gave his brother a worry filled look. "You alright? Hungry?" He started to fill his plate to give to Jason. Adam had plenty of steak left.

Jason put a hand up to stop Adam. "I am stuffed. Sika fed Heath, myself, Kenny and Kota. Atta filled my plate three times, said I was too thin..." He halted when Roman chuckled.

"That's my Tina. Don't worry, she won't be offended if you tell her no. Sorry, go ahead. Are you alright?" Roman too though Jason looked overly tired.

Jason nodded. He did take the cup of tea Adam poured for him. "Fine, just tired. Stayed up very late talking to Heath about the future. You know what I mean. Then today was very busy. We came up with some good trade ideas. Kenny Omega is very smart and so is Kota. I suppose they know so much about trading and routes because of all the ports they have been to. I trust his judgment. He marked some maps with ports he trusts and those he doesn't. He knows what ships go to which ports. We could move island products around the world, but, Sika wants us to stay as quiet as possible. I agree. We have a way to trade for medical supplies and other small things at Tarawa Atoll. Kenny told us to always seek out Captain Flair or his ports-men. Sika is going to talk to your Uncle about using his ship. After all, Hunter looks after Maivia Village too. Adam, we can trade for things like real china or metal pots. The few things Apolima can't supply. Kenny said slate is getting popular. It is useful for writing on with chalk. The quarry is small, but it is enough for our small trade needs." He finally paused to breathe and sip his tea. Jason was exhausted, but excited. He loved the work he was doing.

Before Adam could respond, Alex spoke. "Cuse me, poppa." He remembered to use his manners.

Adam smiled. "Yes, son. You and Eliza maybe excused to play. Help your sister and take your plates inside. You can play for a bit, then it is bath time." He watched as his children took their plates inside.

Adam turned back to Jason. "Sounds like you have been a busy boy. I haven't seen you this excited for a long time. Jason, what have you decided? About going back to Toronto? I am guessing that is why you and Heath were up late talking." He gave his brother a pointed look.

Again Jason nodded. "Yes, that is what we were talking about. I am torn, Adam. Heath will go where I go, but he is not keen on leaving. I told him I had to talk to you."

Roman softly interrupted. "Adam, why don't you and Jason go to his place to talk. I will bathe the children and put them to bed. The decision has to be made soon. Too much is up in the air." He leaned over and gave Adam a soft, lip to lip kiss. When he pulled back, Roman winked at Jason.

Roman put his hands on Adam's shoulders. "Mata Aulelei, take you time. It is not a decision to take lightly. I want you to make the choice that you feel is best for yourself and the children. What ever you decide, I will respect it and love you. But Adam, when you do decide, make sure that you have no doubts. Don't tell me one thing, then change your mind tomorrow. Now go, the monkeys will be fine and so will Fritz." Roman ended with another kiss to Adam's lips, that was a bit firmer and filled with love.

Adam leaned against Roman. "I understand. I promise, when the decision is made, I will have no doubts. I do love you, my warrior." He returned Roman's kiss. Adam surprised himself. He felt no shame or guilt for being so open in front of Jason. Adam took that as another sign of Wade's approval.

Jason chuckled softly. "If you two lovebirds don't let go, we can't go talk." He winked at the couple.

Adam laughed too. He turned to his children. "I'm going with Uncle Bird for a while. You two behave for Roman. Short baths, then bed. One story. Love you both." He gave them both a bright smile.

"Love you, poppa. Wove you, poppa." Eliza and Alex chimed at the same time. They went back to their game of fetch with Fritz.

Jason and Adam walked the few yards to Jason's hut. Adam lit the fat lamps while Jason started a pot of tea. They chatted casually till they settled on Jason's smaller couch with their tea.

Firstly, Adam told Jason about his and Roman's talk the night before. "...and the best part is, I don't feel any guilt. Not even when I took off my rings. Wade must approve or I would still feel guilty. The problem is, now, it makes the other decision even harder. I have to do what is right by Alex, no matter what. I just… Alex said he doesn't want to be a Lord… could he really understand? Jason, what about you? Please, tell me honestly, what do you want to do?" Adam looked at his brother. Confusion was written all over his handsome face.

Jason sipped his tea. "Honestly, I would like to stay here. I love the village and the people. I would like the challenge of setting up trades. Work in the bank was boring. I liked helping people, but, the work itself was boring. Heath would also be a lot happier if we stayed. When we have children, he wants to be near his parents. Well, of course Hunter wants to deliver his own grandchildren. On the other hand, I can understand how you feel about Alex getting his rightful inheritance. Which life is better in the long run..." Jason paused and sipped more tea.

The sandy haired man spoke again. "By the way. I am very happy for you and Roman. It's about time. Adam, I can honestly say, up in Heaven, Wade is very happy. You kept your promise, but did you have to be so stubborn? Poor Roman as waited so log for your to realize you loved him. I haven't seen that smile on your face since… before the shipwreck. Adam, can you leave him, now?" Jason looked hard at his brother.

Adam sighed deeply. "I just didn't think it was possible to share my heart with two men. Atta and Teulla helped me realize it was possible. Then, when Eliza wanted to play wedding and made us kiss… I knew my heart was big enough to share. Leaving Roman would be very, very hard to do, but I have to do what is best for Alex."

Jason got up and refilled their tea cups then sat back down. "What we need to do is weigh the pros and cons. Reasons to stay and reasons to go. We also have to be totally honest about it, good or bad. Roman was right, whatever we decide, there can be no doubts, no changing of minds. Agreed?"

Adam nodded. "Agreed. I guess our first reason to stay, Heath and Roman..." Adam had picked up the slate board and chalk rock Jason used in his Trade discussions.

Adam wrote the words STAY and LEAVE with a vertical line separating them. Under STAY, he wrote Heath and Roman. Other names appeared on the STAY list; Seth, Dean Braun, Shawn and Hunter. Trade route and nursing joined the STAY side. Friendly villagers and great school followed. Adam couldn't write fast enough.

Jason spoke up. "A calm, peaceful like." He couldn't think of anything else. The words under STAY said it all.

Adam smiled. "One more, Vallea and Lagi, and other friendships… real friends… true friends who ask for nothing but friendship in return." Adam added with a scrape of rock against the slate.

"Very true. Nobody wants something because of a title or relation to a title." Jason agreed with Adam.

Adam finished writing. "Alright, reasons to leave. Mark and Glenn, and, Alex's inheritance..." He started writing under the LEAVE column.

Jason sighed. "Paid, steady work at the bank."

Adam wrote Jason's reason. "Horses." He added his own to the list.

The room grew silent. Jason and Adam were both lost in thought as they honestly tried to think of plausible reasons to leave Anoa'i Village.

Adam gave a little start when Jason suddenly let out a low growl. "Should it be this hard to think of reasons to leave? Adam, does it really matter if Lord Alex is here or there? Wade hated going to Montreal. He didn't like all the formal dinners. Yes, he did great things in Parliament, but he had to fight, argue and debate his way through everything. Yes, the Queen rewarded him, but, you know I have a theory about that..." Jason let his thoughts trail off.

Adam cocked his head, he was curious. "Well, we said we would be honest. So, what is your theory?"

Jason let out another sigh. "What if one the of the elder Lords sang Wade's praises to the Queen in order to get rid of him. So they could have their own way in Parliament? Wade fought for changes. You know how the elder Lords fought against him. The Queen thought she was rewarding Wade, while getting him out of the elder Lords hair, by sending him to Sydney. The appointment never sat right with me. It seemed too convenient. Wade was just about to start a debate on a living wage. The elder Lords hated it. Do you really want to send Alex into that? Granted by then the Lords will be different, but their ideas will be the same. To be honest, with Roman, Alex could do better and more useful work here. Maybe Alex could be the one to unite the Islands. Adam, maybe that is why we were shipwrecked and washed up here. Maybe _this_ is his inheritance, to carry on Wade's work in a place where he could really help."

Adam listened intently. The more Jason had said, the more clear things became. "I think you could be right, about how the appointment to Sydney came about. I could see where the elder Lords would want Wade out of their hair. However, maybe it will Alex who bring about the changes his father tried to make. Alex would not be the type to just give up, he gets his determination from Wade, and stubbornness from me. Alex has the right to continue Wade's good works." Adam was more confused than ever.

"You could be right, of course. But, Adam. Who is to say they won't do the same to Alex. Put it in the Royal ear that Alex is a strong young man who could serve the Crown and bring British rule to some remote place, thousands of miles away. Some place where you can not follow, never to see Alex again?" Jason's brow arched at Adam. He was being as honest as possible.

Adam scrubbed his face with his hands. Why did Jason always have to be so reasonable.? "You could be right, but, you could be wrong. What would Wade want? For Alex to stay here and live a basically carefree life or go back to Toronto and carry on his fight? Jason, about Roman, I could feel in my heart that Wade told me he was glad for me and that being with Roman was right. When I search my heart for Wade's feelings on what he wants for Alex… I feel nothing. I get no feelings one way or the other. Why won't he give me a sign on what is the right thing to do for Alex?"

Jason gave a little chuckle. "Adam, my dear little brother, what if he already gave you the answer?"

Adam cocked his head to the point that it was almost comical. "Jason, I have just told you, he hasn't given me any signs about Alex or his inheritance. I would feel it." He was a bit frustrated that Jason had understood.

Jason right out laughed this time. "Settle your kettle and _think_ about it. Sometimes, my dear brother, you truly are… stupid… no, I take that back… not stupid just blindingly stubborn. I'll give you a chance to think, while I go to the outhouse. And while you are thinking, make a fresh pot of tea." He reached over and ruffled Adam's hair, then left to go to the outhouse.

Adam wasn't sure if he was mad at Jason or not. He got up and prepared a pot of tea. There was still enough heat in the stove to boil the water. Adam tried to figure out what Jason meant. Adam knew clearly that Wade had not spoken to his heart about Alex. Adam had asked God and Wade for signs, but nothing had moved his heart one way or the other.

Adam poured two cups of tea and settled back on the couch just as Jason returned. Jason sat down and took a sip of his hot tea. He looked at Adam. He could tell the blond was still confused.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Jason asked with a smirk. The smirk said that he knew much more than he was saying.

Adam now fully exasperated. "William, if you don't tell me what you are on about, I will go to Toronto and leave you here, no Alex or Elizabeth to play with." His arms were crossed over his bare chest and anger flashed in his eyes.

Jason held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. Adam, my dearest little brother, Wade already gave you the answer. You just didn't fully listen or maybe you didn't fully think about it. Do you want to think about it again or should I really tell you?" He wanted Adam to figure it out on his own because it would mean more.

Adam chewed on his right thumbnail. It was a habit he had when he was beyond confused. He thought and searched his heart, but still Adam had no idea on earth what Jason was on about.

"Why is it you know and I don't? It is my heart not yours." Adam looked at Jason. Confusion had once again replaced his anger.

Jason smiled softly. He pulled Adam in for a hug. "Because you can't see what I see. Adam, why on earth would Wade speak to your heart and give his approval of you loving Roman, only to have you turn around and leave Roman? He wants you to build a life with Roman. Wade wants him to be the step-father to your children. Isn't that enough of a sign? Wade would not open you up only to be hurt. Would he? All Wade ever wanted was your happiness, then when they came along, the children's happiness. Adam?" He looked at his brother. Adam looked like he'd been smacked in the face by a flying brick.

"William Jason Reso, you come up with the stupidest theories and reasons I have ever heard in my life. I just have one question for you." Adam looked angry again as he fairly growled at Jason.

Jason was taken back by his brother's anger. What he'd said made perfect sense. "Damn it, Adam. How blind do you have to be? An Army mule isn't as stubborn as you can be. What is your one question? Not that you will believe what I say." Jason was now just as annoyed and angry at Adam.

Adam smirked. "As you told me, settle your kettle. I just wanted to ask, will you give me away and stand with me when I marry Roman?" He broke out in a fit of laughter at Jason's expression. His brother was either going to laugh or cry or perhaps explode. Adam had gotten one over on Jason.

Jason chose to laugh. "Adam Joseph Copeland Barrett, you are such a… a… noddy! Of course I will give you away and stand up with you..." The brothers laughed and hugged.

After a few minutes, Adam became more serious and spoke. "I don't know how I didn't put it together before. You are absolutely right. Wade would not approve of Roman, then expect me to leave him. You are also right about Alexander. I never even thought about the work he could eventually help Roman with. Nothing can ever take away his true inheritance from Wade. Wade's blood flows through his son, and his daughter. Wade will continue to live on through them. Jason, I have made up my mind. We are staying here. This is home. Later, if in the future, should Alex want to go to Toronto, I will have to let him go, as hard as it will be. We can give them roots, but we also give them wings. I can only hope I can raise them to be swift and strong. Jason, thank you for helping me see the light and truth. I love you so much, my brother." Adam hugged Jason and kissed his cheek.

Jason laughed. "I ought to hit you! No, seriously, I do feel that I am right. Wade wanted you to figure it out for yourself, but you needed a nudge. If anyone understood your stubborn streak, it was Wade. Adam, now I have to tell you. I had already decided to stay. It would have killed me to see you leave. It meant I would have broken my promise to ma Judy and Wade, to look after you. But, going would have broken Heath and I am not sure I could have ever put him back together. I hope ma and Wade would have understood. After all, you'd be in Mark's hands. Now, I wish we could convince them to stay. Mark and Glenn have earned the rest."

Adam nodded. "I have the impression that Glenn isn't really that keen to go back. Mark seems so determined. There is absolutely no reason to go back. Maybe we can convince them to stay. Jaybird...I know I shouldn't say this… but now that we know Mark and Glenn are alive… why was Wade the only one..." He stopped when Jason laid a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Don't Addy, just don't. Heath has helped me to understand a bit more about God. We may never know why, but it was Wade's time to be an angel. Like it was for Luke… Addy you have found love for the second time and me for the first time. We can rejoice in that. You know in your heart Wade is happy for you. Let it go, Addy, let it go." He pulled Adam in for another loved filled brother hug.

Adam clung to his older step-brother. "I know, I know. I do love Roman, but I thank God that he lets me keep Wade. I love them both, but differently. I do know Roman is not Wade. I love Roman for Roman. I really can't wait to build a new life with him. Jay, it means… I hope… more babies for me… well, Roman and I..." Adam's words faded off as the happy thought invaded his mind.

Jason tucked a stray strand of blond hair behind Adam's ear. "I am happy for you, brother. I can't wait for our first born. Am I bad to say I hope it is a girl with red hair?" He grinned at the thought.

Adam chuckled. "No, it is not bad to say. What scares me is Roman said twins run strong in his family. I'd be as fat as an elephant. It was hard enough pushing out one, pushing out two in a row...you know, marriage may not be such a good idea."

Jason laughed. "You don't mean that and you know it. You know, I have missed this. Just you and I, having time together. Maybe we can do this more often. Heath and Roman would understand. You aren't just my brother, you are my best friend. I do love you. I am so glad our parents met."

Adam nodded. "I agree. I loved our brother time when Wade was in Montreal. You are also right, Heath and Roman won't mind. They can have friend time. I know Roman misses seeing Heath. I take it, before we arrived, they were each others shadow. I hope Roman will want to stay in my hut. I really don't want to up root the children again. Especially now that we are staying." He smiled at the thought.

"Yes, I know Heath misses spending time with Roman. We will do it, once a month. Brother time and friend time. Don't worry, I am sure Roman will move into your place. You have more space to build on more rooms as your family grows. Alex and Eliza will eventually need their own rooms. Jason sipped the last of his now cold tea.

Adam pulled Wade's watch out of his pocket. "Oh, I'd better get home, it is nearly one am. I hope Roman isn't asleep, I want to tell him about deciding to stay. One thing, we're going to work on getting Mark and Glenn to stay. I want the entire family together I love you, Jaybird. Thanks for helping me figure this all out." He stood, as did Jason. The brothers hugged and bid each other goodnight with more hugs and I love yous.

Adam walked the short distance to his home. When he stepped inside, he was surprised. One lone fat lamp lit the room, but Roman was not insight. He then saw a light come from his bedroom.

When he walked into his bedroom, Adam grinned. Roman lay on his back, sound asleep. Eliza and Alex curled up against him with Roman's chest for a pillow. Roman had an arm around each child. Fritz slept, curled up at the foot of the bed.

Adam quietly grabbed his nightshirt. He stepped into the living room, put out the lamp and changed into his nightshirt. He went to join his family.

Adam slipped into the bed. He turned so that his chest was against Alex's back. He put his head on Roman's shoulder and draped his arm over Alex. In his sleep, Roman sensed Adam, he moved his arm and curled it around Adam. Soon, everyone was sound asleep, including the pup.

Adam woke up to the sounds of his children's laughter and Fritz's yips. They were outside and having a wonderful time. Adam knew in his heart he'd made the right choice, this was home and home he would stay.

Adam got up, groomed and dressed. Putting on a lavalava was now like putting on his favorite western clothes. As a matter of fact, trousers now felt uncomfortable and hot, he hated them.

Adam didn't see anyone in the house, so he went outside. Eliza sat under a tree on a blanket and played with her dolls. She put them in the clothes Adam had made for her birthday. Alex played with his blocks in the yard, and threw a stick for Fritz to chase. They were happy and content.

Roman sat in one of the loungers, a plate of muffins and the coffee pot sat on a small table between the two lounge chairs. Adam smiled, Roman had a medical text book in hand, but he didn't read. Adam could tell his warrior was lost in thought.

"Poppa waked up!" Alex cried out as he ran on his little legs to hug his poppa.

Adam scooped Alex up and held him up over his head. Alex squealed in delight. "Good morning, my monkey. Poppa loves you." He lowered Alex and kissed him before he set his son down.

Eliza had joined her brother when Adam lifted her up, she too squealed. "Good morning, my lady. Poppa loves you." Adam kissed his daughter and set her down.

It was Adam's turn to squeal when Roman easily picked him up. He didn't hold Adam up over his head, but Roman did lift the blond up off his feet.

"Good morning, my warrior. I love you." Adam smiled and pecked Roman on the lips.

"Good morning, Mata Aulelei. I love you." Roman replied softly and gave Adam a kiss that lingered long enough to make Alex giggle, and cover his eyes playfully.

Adam was soon settled in his lounger with a cup of coffee and a banana muffin. "Heath or Shawn?" Adam asked as he bit into the muffin.

Roman laughed. "Heath, on his way to Jason's. I told myself I wasn't going to ask, but I can't stand it. Did you come to a decision last night?" He looked at Adam, his dark eyes were filled with both worry and nervousness.

Adam's expression turned serious. "Yes, I did. Well, Jason and I both decided. I also have to say, it was Jason who made me realize that I already had the answer from Wade. Alex has a right to his inheritance. What I didn't realize is, Alex already _has_ his inheritance. Wade's blood and legacy flows through Alex and Eliza. They don't have to be in Toronto to have it. This is home now. I am just sorry it took me so long to decide. So, is that alright with you?"

Roman looked at Adam and blinked slowly. His mouth moved, but no words crossed over his lips.

Adam chuckled. "Are you speechless? I will say something else. I want to marry you, have children with you, build a life with you. I love you Roman Anoa'i." He smiled at Roman his words and expression were full of love.

Roman finally found his voice. "Oh Adam, how I love you." He leaned over and pulled Adam over into his lounger and kissed him deeply. Roman at least managed to keep his tongue to himself.

Eliza and Alex both giggled. Alex was the one to speak. "Poppa? We go to Ronto?" He wasn't sure what was really going on.

Adam broke the kiss and looked over at his children. "No, my darlings. We are not going to Toronto. This is our home. Would it be alright with you if poppa married Roman, so we can be a family?" He moved back over to his own lounge chair.

Eliza grinned. "Roman will be our father."

Roman spoke. "In a way, sweetheart. I will be your step-father. Your real father will always be Wade Barrett. I love you and will care for you like he did, but, I never want you to forget him. I want to be a family, have new brothers and sisters for you to play with. So, may I marry your poppa?" He wanted to reinforce the things he'd said before. Roman wanted Wade to be first in their hearts.

Both Eliza and Alex clapped their hands and laughed happily. It made Fritz yip and wag his tail. The two children got up and ran over to Adam. They pulled Roman over and the little family hugged each other.

Roman looked over the children's heads and looked at Adam. "No doubts?" He asked, brow arched.

Adam smiled softly. "No doubts. No doubts at all."


	43. Home Sweet Home

By lunch time, the news had spread throughout the village. A young warrior was sent to Maivia Village to find Sika and Atta. Roman's parents had gone to talk to Peter about the trade plans. Captain Kenny Omega and Lieutenant Kota Ibushi had gone as well. Kenny wanted to make sure his ship, _The Kirby's Bounty_ was alright.

Roman and Adam sat together in a lounger and talked softly. Alex and Eliza slept curled up in the other lounger with Fritz between them.

"I am sorry that I don't have an engagement ring for you. They are not part of our culture. As I said before, we only recently started wearing wedding bands. Oh Adam, I love you so much. I can't believe I can finally say that as much as I want." Roman kissed the top of Adam's head as it rested on his chest.

Adam gently ran his fingers over the tattoo that encircled Roman's right pectoral muscle. "It's alright, Ro. It's like I told myself when I took off Wade's rings. Our love and marriage were in our hearts, not our rings. I would like us to have wedding bands, for the symbolism, but an engagement ring doesn't matter. I'd be happy with our rings of twisted vine." He kissed Roman's warm skin.

Roman grinned. "You are so easily pleased. We are going to be so happy. Although, I am sure we will also have moments of fights, but that is normal. We will have to add on to the hut soon. Alex and Eliza should have their own rooms. A baby would be with us for a while, so a nursery can wait. So, when do you want to get married, tomorrow would work for me." He again kissed the top of the blond head.

Adam nuzzled against Roman. I wouldn't mind tomorrow, but, I don't want to steal Jason and Heath's thunder. I just wish it was sooner. Roman, do you want a big wedding, in front of the entire village?"

Roman pulled Adam in closer. "I can understand, but I too wish it was sooner. That is up to you. You can have any size wedding you want. I would like to have Jey, Jimmy, Trinity and Vallea and of course, my parents. Other than that, you can have what you want."

Adam smiled. "Of course they will be there. To be honest, I would just like the family. Maybe the village could have a reception for us. I had the huge wedding with Wade. It was so stressful. Another one of those situations we were forced into because of our titles. I couldn't have done it without Wade. He said, in the end, that being married was all that mattered. Mark and Jason managed to keep me calm. I hope Mark and Glenn stop here on their way back from the hot spring. I would really like to convince them to stay." He spoke in a thought filled voice.

"You can try, Mata Aulelei, but you will have accept and respect what ever decision they make. Just like they will with your decision. But, that said, I hope they stay as well. They would be happy here if they gave it a chance." Roman snuggled down deeper in the lounger, the summer sun was warm, and he was happy and content.

Neither Adam nor Roman had realized they had fallen asleep until the sound of Alex squealing instantly woke them. Adam turned so fast to look at his son, he elbowed Roman right on the cock. Roman had to fight the urge to vomit as he doubled up, hand over his groin. Adam didn't even notice, he was too worried about Alex.

Adam nearly fainted with relief when he realized Alex had let out a squeal of delight. Glenn held the boy over his head like a feather. Eliza was safe and secure in Mark's strong arms. Adam got up and went over to the couple.

Roman quickly recovered after a few deep breaths, but made a mental note to pad Adam's elbows when it came time for them to make love. It was a thought Roman speared out of his mind, he couldn't afford to let his cock harden, it would hurt too much just now.

After a few minutes, Adam went in and made a pot of tea. Soon the four adults sat close together to talk while the children continued their carefree play. Fritz had decided that Glenn gave the best ear rubs, and sat at the large man's feet.

"… so, we are all staying. This is home now. Wade… well he spoke to my heart. I have no doubts whatsoever about staying. As Jason pointed out, perhaps Alex will do more good here, than arguing with the elder Lords in Parliament. We were put here for a reason. I found a second chance at love with a wonderful man. I am not about to leave Roman. There is something I would like to discuss, but..." Adam explained his decision to Mark and Glenn. He wasn't exactly sure how to broach the subject of asking them to stay.

Glenn spoke up. "Just say it, Adam. Now is the time, we only have two days left." He hoped Adam wanted them to stay. Maybe Mark would listen to Adam.

Adam looked at Glenn. He saw something in the man's eyes… Adam knew Glenn wanted to stay. He also looked at Mark, and knew the man wanted to go. Adam also knew it was going to be difficult. If people thought _he_ was stubborn, Mark was even worse.

"Mark, nothing would mean more to me than having you and Glenn at our wedding. I know Jason would gladly step aside and let you give me away. It would mean so much to Wade. You were never just a Butler, you were our father figure and mentor. I know Wade often kept you up, for long hours before a trip to Montreal. Glenn you were the wise uncle for Wade. He sought your advice as well. You are family, part of us. Mark, why do you want to go back? Everyone who loves you is here. We lost you both once, don't let us lose you again." Adam looked at Mark. He hoped his words would sway the man. He already had Glenn on side.

Roman quickly spoke before Mark could respond. "I echo Adam's words. He's told me so much about the two of you. How much you both helped Wade and Adam. They met because of you, Mark. If you want to do something to insure Lord Barrett's legacy, stay with us, help us guide Alex and Eliza. You are most welcome here. We can have a hut built for you in a week. I am sure you would be a good person to council with my father. Glenn, your skill with animals would be a wonderful asset. You might even be able to help with Uncle Peter's herd of horses. It would make Adam so happy if you stayed. All the family together. Of course, we will respect your decision, no matter what, but again, you are more than welcome to stay in Anoa'i Village." Roman ended with a nod of respect to the older man.

Alex ran over to the adults. "Cuse me, poppa. I gwatta gwo!" He looked desperately towards the outhouse.

Roman stood. "Well, let's go, little monkey." Alex took Roman's hand and led the man toward the outhouse at a fast toddler trot.

"He is going to be a great father. He already is..." Adam's voice trailed off. He turned back to Mark. "Please, Mark. Stay with us."

"Mark. You know I would follow you to hell if you asked me to. I have never once asked anything of you. I want to stay here, Mark. It is so calm and peaceful. Everyone one we have ever loved is here. Even Wade in his own way. I would love to see Adam _and_ Jason get married. Be here when more babies arrive. If we leave, we would never see our family again. What are we going back to? An empty house, filled with nothing but memories? Why, when we could be here _with_ them, alive and happy. I also have to say, I am really not looking forward to getting on another ship. Like I said, if you decide to leave, I will go, but, I am asking you, please stay." Glenn had finally found his hubris, and told Mark his true feelings. He looked over at his lover with hope filled eyes.

Mark looked at Glenn. He could see the hope in his lover's eyes. They had been through so much together. Glenn had been right, in all their many years together, Glenn had never once asked him for anything. Mark scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Glenn, you know I feel a responsibility to the Barrett family. I need to look after the manor. I'm sorry, but I have to go back. I am sure our voyage will be safe, we won't be in the vastness of the sea like we were before. It breaks my heart to ask this of you, because you have never asked me for anything. The one and only time you do, I can't fulfill your request. Please love, try to understand." Mark spoke honestly, but his eyes were filled with pain from hurting Glenn.

Glenn hung his head with a nod. "I understand, Mark. I will go with you." His voice was filled with sadness. Adam was the only to notice as a lone tear stained Glenn's trousers.

Adam turned to Mark. "As Roman said, we respect your decision. However, you said you have a responsibility to the Barrett family. I would like to point out, that Alexander, Elizabeth and myself _are_ the Barrett family..." He paused as Roman and Alex returned. Alex went back to his blocks and Roman sat back down with a smile to Adam.

Adam continued. "If you really want to look out for the Barrett family, then stay with us, and not a pile of brick and stone. Mark, you and Glenn have earned your rest. But, if that is your final decision, I will respect it. You and Glenn are going to be missed. Alex, Eliza come here please." He called out to his children.

Adan knew it wasn't exactly fair, but the children were the best weapon he had. Eliza and Alex promptly came over to where the adults sat. Alex automatically crawled up on Glenn's lap. The older man held the boy close. Alex and Glenn had always been close, due to their love of horses and riding.

Eliza ensconced herself in Mark's lap. Adam spoke again. "Alex, Eliza you need to spend as much time with Mark and Glenn that you can. They will be leaving us in a day or two. They are going back to Toronto."

Alex spoke first. "Gwenn no stway? You wike Ronto bwetter? Pweese stway wif us. Don't weave us now, you just cwame bwack." His hazel eyes filled with sadness.

Eliza spoke with her wise mind. "Please don't go. Why would God and father bring you here, only to have you leave? Father wanted you here, with us. To help take care of us like you used to." She was blunt and to the point, like she usually was. Why didn't adults understand things?

Adam smiled internally as he saw Mark start to crack. If Eliza's words couldn't sway him, nothing would. Glenn snuggled Alex closer and looked over at Mark.

Before anyone could say anything, Shawn was there. Greetings were exchanged as the Pastor joined them. "I wanted to know… your plaques have been removed. Would you like to take them with you?..." Shawn didn't mind when Eliza interrupted him.

"No, grandpa Shawn, put them back. That we can talk to Mark and Glenn when we talk to father." Eliza was once again frank and insistent.

That seemed to pull at Mark. "But Eliza, sweetheart, we aren't in Heaven with your father."

Eliza looked directly at Mark. "You won't be here to talk to. We won't ever see you again. So leave them, so we can visit you." Eliza curled up against Roman, she was sad that Mark and Glenn wanted to leave them.

Mark looked from Eliza to Alex to Adam. "That was unfair, your Lordship. I… give up. Glenn, are you _really_ sure you want to stay? This could be our one and only chance to get back to Toronto. Would you truly be happy here?" He looked at Glenn. He would abide by Glenn's wishes. Mark gave a shrug.

Glenn smiled brightly. "Yes, I want to stay. I _want_ to be with our _family_. Mark, there really is no reason to go back. His Lordship is right here. We need to be here to help him. To help Adam and Roman raise him to fulfill his father's legacy. Thank you, Mark. I love you and I promise, you won't have any regrets or doubts." He hugged Lord Alexander Barrett even closer.

Eliza left Roman's embrace and climbed into Mark's lap. She kissed the man's cheek. "I am happy now." Her words were simple, but, they melted away Mark's last remaining doubts.

Adam wiped his face as a few tears fell from his eyes. "Shawn, you did it again. Thank you, our family is complete." He leaned over and hugged Shawn.

Shawn chuckled. "All I wanted to know was if they wanted their plaques." He returned Adam's hug.

"Wiza, dey stway! Mwark, I not a Word, I just Lex. Can we pway now, poppa?" Alex looked over at Adam, his brow arched in a very Wade like way.

Adam chuckled. "Yes baby, go play. You are going to bed early tonight, school tomorrow." He kissed his children as they went back to playing. Fritz tagged along.

Mark looked over at Glenn. He noticed something. Glenn looked more relaxed than he'd ever seen. He also thought Glenn looked more beautifully handsome than ever. Something clicked in his heart. It was right to stay.

"We will get started on your hut tomorrow. There is room on the other side of Adam's cow paddock. Unless you want to be some where else? How many rooms? Do you want the same kind of cooking area like Adam, or just a hut? Um… A big bed or two smaller ones?" Roman fired off the questions. It was part of his duties as Sika's son to see to these kinds of things. It meant that his father could concentrate on more important Chief duties.

Mark did something he rarely did, he laughed. "Slow down, Roman. We would be happy with anything, but yes, If Adam doesn't mind us being neighbors the location would be fine. But… we have no money or trade items to pay to build. Glenn and I can build it. I am sure Braun would help." The last thing he wanted was to be trouble for the village.

It was Adam's turn to laugh. "I had the same worries. Forget them. Your hut will be built because you are family. The entire village looks after one another. When you get a cow, you can put her in with Molly. I'll get more chicks and ducklings for our flocks. We can share the bounty. I will even make your lavalavas and some nightshirts. You don't know have happy you have made me… us. You will soon wonder why you ever considered going back..." Adam paused, and sipped his tea that Shawn had made.

"One more thing. I did write to the Queen as you know. It may very well be that she will take over Barrett Manor. You might have found yourselves homeless in Toronto. You are going to be so happy here." Adam again wiped a few tears from his eyes.

The next day, the village bid farewell to Captain Kenny Omega and Lieutenant Kota Ibushi. Kenny promised to come more often to just visit.

As Kenny turned to leave, he pulled Adam in and gave him a kiss on the lips. Adam blushed furiously as Roman and Kenny hugged fondly. Kenny wished Roman and Adam a long and happy marriage. Kenny also winked at Roman, and told his friend he was a _very_ lucky man.

With an impish grin on his lips, Kenny and Kota left for their ship, anchored off the point of Maivia Village.

Life moved on.

Within a week, Mark and Glenn were in their new home. It was nearly an exact copy of Adam's hut. The only difference was, the larger bedroom in Mark and Glenn's hut was where the children's room was in Adam's hut. Mark wanted to be further away from the morning crow of Adam's rooster. It made Glenn laugh because Mark was always up before the rooster.

The children were happily back in school. Adam was back to training at the hospital. In the afternoons, Adam, Seth, Heath and Shawn sewed and talked.

Heath was making a snow white suit for his wedding. He opted for western clothing because it was just more comfortable to him. His light skin burned easily so he seldom wore the native lavalava. Adam and Jason would wear their suits from Shawn and Hunter.

Adam sewed on lavalavas for Mark and Glenn. They had both adjusted to the island clothes. It had taken Mark longer than Glenn, but eventually he found he enjoyed the lighter feeling and freedom of the island dress.

Adam had also decided he would wear a lavalava for his own wedding. It would be ivory with gold threads. He would not make it as "sparkly" as Seth's white and sliver lavalava. Still, he wanted to look his best.

One afternoon, as the four sat and sewed, Atta stopped by. She had a bundle under her arm. She was so thrilled about Adam marrying into the family as was Sika. She and Sika loved having Alex and Eliza calling them grandtina and grandtama.

Atta put the bundle down in front of Adam. "I want you to have this, Adam, for your wedding. All Anoa'i brides have worn it. To her the word bride could apply to a woman or a man, they were not jaded by the western world. She smiled softly at Adam.

Adam put down his sewing. He picked up the bundle. The bundle was made of soft sheepskin with the wool to the inside. He carefully untied the cord that held the bundle closed. When the wool bundle was untied, Adam and the other gasped.

"Oh Atta. This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Where did it come from?" Adam held up a tiara made of sliver, diamonds, sapphires, emeralds and a deep purple gem Adam had never seen before.

Atta smiled as she watched Adam admire the family treasure. "It's around a hundred years old, as much as Sika can recall. It was given to a great-great-grandtina. As best Sika can remember, a merchant ship stopped here. The merchant was charmed by the village. He gave it to the Chief's daughter. She wore it on her wedding day. It has been handed down, through Sika's family. All brides marrying an Anoa'i have worn it. Well even those marrying out of the family have worn it as well. Such as the Chief's daughter marrying an outsider. You know what I mean." Atta laughed, and knew she sounded silly trying to explain in English.

Adam smiled softly. "I will be honored to wear it. Thank you, Atta. I will guard it with my life. It is lucky Samoa Joe never got a hold of this. Atta, do you know what the purple gem is? I've never seen a stone of that color, and I have seen many gems in my life." He gently held the tiara in his hands like it was pure gold.

Atta frowned. "Joe almost got it. Little Malia came into the hut, just as Joe was taking the tiara from it's place in my trunk. She screamed, and luckily Sika was just outside. That was when he told Joe to leave. It is why Sika no longer has a ship. Sika said Joe taking the ship was nothing compared to what he had stolen, and was about to steal. It is a violet sapphire, at least according to the merchant. There is a parchment that tells what the stones are… or there was, I should have said. It tore many years ago, and the ink was faded. Oh, I can't wait to see you come down the aisle. You are going to be so beautiful. You too, Heath. So happy to see my boys so happy." Atta kissed both Adam and Heath then squeezed their cheeks in her hands till they blushed.

Atta turned to leave. "Oh, do not tell Roman you have that. Surprise him on the day." She gave Adam a wink. She then left to get back to usual business of caring for and helping everyone.

Adam carefully wrapped the tiara back into its wool bundle. He took it right into the house and placed it in the chest at the foot of his bed.

Adam settled back into his sewing. "Glad the monkeys are at school. Eliza would want to wear it, and Alex likes to grab too much. I feel so honored. But why keep it a secret from Roman? Surely Roman will think of it. Oh well, I will do my part. I must finish this seam on Mark's lavalava. I forgot just how tall he is." Adam began to sew on the long, long seam.

Heath chuckled. "Mark and Glenn are even taller than Braun, and he is a tree. Do you know what is going to be strange? Alex will be wearing the same suit I wore at his age. He and Eliza will be so adorable. I can't wait till the sixth of April. I wish now I had picked March, but I felt there wouldn't be enough time. Have you and Roman set a date yet?" He looked at Adam as he bit off the end of a thread.

Adam smiled. "Yes, last night. April twenty-sixth. That is when ma married poppa Ralph. It just felt like a lucky day. I am glad you nixed Jason's idea to have a double wedding. You deserve to have your day to yourself. Oh, the twenty-sixth is a Friday, you will be available won't you Shawn?

Shawn chuckled. "No, sorry. Hunter and I will be on holiday in Timbuktu. Sorry about that..." He paused as both Adam and Heath laughed.

Seth had gone to the outhouse. When he returned he wondered what was so funny. Shawn explained. "…. so, it made them laugh. Of course I will be available Adam. I think it is perfect."

By mid-March, Mark and Glenn were completely settled in. Glenn worked with the village herds and pointed out ways to breed to get more milk from both the cows and goats, and more wool from the sheep. Hunter was glad as well, because Glenn knew better than he about the health of the livestock.

Mark became one of Sika's most trusted advisers. Sika knew Mark could calm most conflicts that sometimes arose between villagers. Sika appointed Mark to be the judge in these disputes. Mark was also good at wording the way Jason should present the trade ideas to Captain Richard Flair. Jason was excellent with numbers and maps, but he needed Mark's help and advise with words.

Mark wondered why he ever considered leaving this wonderful place. Alex and Eliza were frequent visitors and Glenn's banana cookies soon became an after school tradition. Lagi and Vallea often joined them. Grandpa Mark and Grandpa Glenn enjoyed every minute of it.

On April first, Adam and Roman took the children to visit Wade's plaque. It was to mark the one year anniversary of the start of their voyage to Sydney. Adam watched as his children arranged the flowers they had picked to place under the plaque.

Adam let out a sigh when he felt Roman behind him. He leaned back against his future husband.

"What are you thinking about, Mata Aulelei?" Roman could feel the slight sadness in Adam.

Adam let out a soft sigh, but of love, not frustration. "You know me so well. I was thinking about the day we raised anchor, a year ago. Wade and I were filled with such hope. We all wanted was a happy, peaceful life. While I found that dream, Wade lays at the bottom of the ocean. He gave his life for us. If he'd never gone back for that paper..." Adam's words trailed off. He turned in Roman's arms.

Roman held Adam close. "It's alright, Mata Aulelei. I can understand how you feel. You know, something still could have happened if Wade had made it back to the boat. If God truly wanted Wade, it would have happened. Sweetheart, are you… do you want to postpone the wedding? I will understand if you do." He spoke softly. Roman had expected a sad reaction to coming here. Adam had felt it was important for the children to remember things like this.

Adam looked up into Roman's eyes. "No, my warrior. I do not want to postpone the wedding. I am ready to make a life with you. I love that you allow me to still miss Wade. That you encourage the children to visit with their father. I am lucky man to have you, Roman Anoa'i. I am grateful that God has given me someone to love. Someone who lets me be me and doesn't step on my love for Wade. Someone who has earned his own place in my heart and the hearts of my children. I love you, Roman. Do not _ever_ doubt that." Adam leaned up and kissed Roman softly.

Roman smiled into the kiss, but kept it respectful, after all they were standing on Holy Consecrated ground. As the kiss broke, Roman and Adam heard the call of the strange bird that went unseen. They knew it was Wade, smiling on them.

Adam and Roman looked over toward the children, they had grown unnaturally quiet. Adam put his hand over his mouth to keep his gasp quiet. Alex and Eliza were on their knees, heads bent, little hands folded in a posture of prayer. Quietly the couple moved in closer to eavesdrop.

Eliza prayed. "God, please tell father we love him and always will. Thank you for making poppa happy again with Roman. Thank you for Roman. Tell father we love Roman and him. Tell Jesus we love him too, and God, we love you most of all. Amen."

Alex spoke after a gentle elbow nudge from his older sister. "Dwear God. I wove you, and Wesus. Wove fafa and Rowman. Wove poppa. Fank you, cause poppa waughs now. Twell fafa I wove him ever and ever. Fank you God and Wesus. Wamen." His words were so pure and honest, like Eliza's had been. Adam smiled, he wasn't the only one with tears in his eyes.

The children brushed their knees as they stood. Eliza made a final adjustment to the flowers under Wade's plaque. The plaques for Luke and the Crew of _The Madeline_ had been moved over to fill in the spaces where Mark and Glenn's plaques had been.

"Jason has been here." Adam pointed to the fresh flowers under Doctor Luke Harper's plaque. "I am glad Heath encourages Jay to remember Luke."

Roman nodded. "That is Heath. Your flowers for the crew look nice too..." He stopped as Alex and Eliza came to join them.

Roman easily picked up both children and balanced on each hip. "We will go wait for you. Take your time, Mata Aulelei. It is poppa's turn to talk to your father. We will wait for him out front." Roman first spoke to Adam, then the children.

Adam kissed his children and Roman. "Thank you. I won't be long." He watched as Roman carried the children around to the front yard of the church.

Adam went to Wade's plaque. He put his own flowers around those of his children. He sat down on the bench. He looked at the near perfect image of Wade that Roman had engraved on the slate plaque. Adam smiled softly.

"Oh my love, is it already a year ago that we set sail, ready to start a new life in a new country. We were both frightened, yet excited. So full of hope. I am sure you would have brought wonderful and good things to Australia. For whatever reason, it wasn't meant to be. Wade, my love, I may never understand why you had to have that paper, but, you felt it was important, so I accept it. We miss you so much, Wade. As you well know, I will soon marry Roman. I love him and I can't wait to start a life with him, but, you will always be my first love. Alex and Eliza are proof of that love. Wade, thank you for giving me such a wonderful life and two wonderful children. Thank you for helping me to decide what to do. Your approval of Roman means the world to me. Wade, I will go now, our children are waiting. I will visit you again soon, but, you are always in my heart. I love you, Wade. I will always need to know you are there, watching over us. Keep me from being a bad parent, and making the wrong choices for them. Lastly, Wade, I ask that you help Roman to understand what a pain I can be sometimes. You can help him put up with me. I love you, darling. See you soon." Adam got up and kissed Wade's engraving. With a light and happy heart, Adam went to join his family.

Later that afternoon, Adam and Roman curled up together in a lounger as they watched the children splash and play in the bathtub. Alex loved to throw his cork duck for Fritz to fetch. The pup would bring the duck back and drop the toy back into the water with a "plop". It made both children laugh and the pup yip.

Roman was in a worked up mood with Adam plastered against him. He growled low in Adam's ear. "I can't wait for our wedding night. To finally be able to mate with you. You will cry and beg for more before I finish with you." His breath was hot in Adam's ear.

Adam had never felt so flush and he knew his face had to be red, his cheeks burned with heat. Wade had been "frisky" at times, but wasn't vocal like Roman was, at least not outside the bedroom. Adam rather liked Roman's more carefree talk. It made him feel beautiful, desirable, and playful.

Adam leaned up and whispered in Roman's ear. "You will be the one left wanting more, but too weak to give it. Too weak because I will wear you out." He raked Roman's ear lobe through his teeth.

Roman let a moan cross his lips before he could stop it. It was loud enough to draw Eliza's attention. The little girl had worry etched on her face.

"Roman, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Eliza called out in a concern filled voice.

Adam flushed as Roman chuckled. "I am fine, sweetheart. Your poppa has very sharp elbows. He accidentally poked me in the ribs. So wipe that frown off your face, little monkey." Roman kept his voice light and smiled at Eliza.

Eliza and Alex both laughed and went back to their game of racing their cork ducks around the tub of warm water. Both were satisfied that Roman was fine.

Roman looked at Adam. He spoke in a soft, barely there whisper. "You are a very naughty boy. But you are wrong. You will be tired and worn out one. Now tell me, where would like to spend our first night? I need time to make the arrangements." He adjusted his body so Adam wasn't on his groin. It was hard enough to keep his cock under control.

Adam turned thoughtful. "Would it be possible to go to the hot spring? I would hate for someone to come and catch us in the middle of… well… you know. But it is such a beautiful place."

Roman grinned brightly. "I was hoping you would say that. Don't worry, Mata Aulelei, no one will disturb us. Sometimes, being the son of the Chief has its good points. If that is what you want, it is what you will get. Now, we'd better get these monkeys out of the water. I am hungry." He looked at Adam as his stomach growled with said hunger.

Later, Adam lay alone in his bed. He was too excited to sleep. Roman had made a sad anniversary into a wonderful, happy day. He couldn't wait, it would happen in twenty-five days. Adam would marry the second love of his life. His life with Roman would be different from his life with Wade. Adam couldn't wait to start that new life.

Adam couldn't wait to build a home, sweet home.


	44. Wedding Bells: Jason and Heath

On the morning of April 6, 1839, the entire village of Anoa'i was woken by the loudest crack of thunder most had ever heard.

Alex screamed in fright as both he and Eliza ran into their poppa's bedroom and dashed under the covers as another clap of thunder echoed overhead. Fritz nosed his way under the covers as well. The dog wasn't afraid, but he wanted to comfort his humans.

"It's alright, my darlings. One of the angels must have turned over a potato cart." Adam pulled his children in close to comfort them. Adam had to swallow his own fear of storms for the sake of his babies.

Both children moved deeper under the covers when another loud crash of thunder rolled. Eliza spoke, her voice trembled. "That angel is clumsy. Why can't father make the angel behave?" Her little body shook.

Adam pulled the covers up so all their heads were completely covered. "Maybe he will. As scary as thunder is, it brings the rain that makes everything grow pretty. I will tell you a secret. I don't like storms either. Father always helped me, and I will help you. Even Fritz wants to help. Just remember, you get to wear your princess dress today for Uncle Bird and Heath's wedding. Alex gets to be my handsome blue boy..." Adam was cut off by another flash of lightening and crack of thunder.

"Adam! Children!" Roman's voice called out from the living room. He was surprised not to see his future family. He'd expected to see them curled up on the couch.

Fritz ran out to Roman. He gently tugged on Roman's lavalava, and urged the man to follow him. Roman followed the pup into Adam's bedroom. He smiled at the large lump under the covers.

"Are my little monkeys afraid of thunder?" Roman asked as he lifted the covers to peek under them.

"Rowman! Gwet wunder!" Alex spoke with a nerve filled voice. He wanted the covers back over him.

Adam gave Roman a nod and patted the bed. With a smile, Roman slid under the covers. After everyone was settled, Roman was in the middle. Eliza and Alex curled up next to Roman, Adam's chest against Alex's back. Roman's arms pulled his family close as more thunder rolled.

"Heath is going to be upset if it rains all day. You said it would rain." Adam spoke as he snuggled down deeper.

Roman chuckled. "Yes, I could feel the storm coming in my knee. I injured it when I was little. Ever since then, the only time it aches is just before a bad rainstorm. It won't ruin the wedding, but it is a good thing the wedding is at six. It will be wet, but the rain should stop before them..." He was cut off by another overly loud bang of thunder.

"Angel behave! Stop turning over the potato cart!" Eliza's voice was muffled as she buried herself against Roman.

"Bwad wangel! Stwop scwaring Wiza!" Alex called out as he pressed against Adam.

"What are they talking about?" Roman was confused about the talk of angels and potatoes.

Adam briefly explained that Wade had told the children that thunder was the sound made when an angel turned over a potato filled cart.

Roman again chuckled. "Those are indeed some clumsy angels. Heaven must have had a good potato harvest." He wasn't about to belittle Wade's explanation of thunder. It was actually a clever thought.

For the next hour, as the storm rolled overhead, Roman kept everyone laughing with funny stories. They were stories his mother had told him. They were in essence Samoan fairy tales. Instead of being filled with the gruesome images like Grimm's tales, these were filled with humor. Adam decided he liked Roman's stories better.

When the storm grew a bit quieter, the family got up to have breakfast. Braun had left a note in the egg basket. He said because of the storm, the herd was not going to pasture. He would come milk Molly before the wedding.

Roman made Samoan porridge, but Alex and Eliza didn't eat as much as usual. They were still upset by the storm. Adam didn't force them, as he didn't eat much either.

During breakfast, the rains finally fell. At one point it rained so hard, the trees just across the path couldn't be seen. There was no wind, so Adam could leave the windows unshuttered, as the overhang of the eaves kept the rain from coming into the house. It also said a lot about the way the huts were built. As hard as it rained, not a drop dripped in the house.

Adam was surprised Jason hadn't come over. He thought Jason would be a nervous wreck and want to be with him. Adam looked over at Jason's hut, but the shutters were closed. Roman saw the confused look on Adam's face as the blond once again looked out toward Jason's.

"Don't fret, Mata Aulelei. Jason is fine. He is preparing for tonight. He wants to make it special for Heath. Not sure if there are any flowers left in the village. He will be over later. I would have told you sooner if I had known you were that worried about him." Roman explained with a wink.

Adam turned around with a chuckle. "I didn't know you had spoken to Jason this morning. I also had no idea my dear brother could be so romantic. I guess you really do learn something new every day. I was worried, thanks for telling me. Flowers huh? Well, he'd better have left some for our wedding. It is only twenty days away. So… are you going to take me to the hot spring? What if storms or rains?"

Roman pulled Adam into his arms. "You just concentrate on being beautiful. Let me worry about our wedding night. I promise, even if it rains, you won't get a drop on you. Who do you think gave Jason his ideas?" He gave Adam a very sly smirk.

Adam grinned. Roman was so different from Wade and he liked that. He figured Roman was more free with his romantic thoughts because he'd never been choked by Victorian society. It also made Adam feel more free to express his own feelings. It was new, exciting and a bit naughty.

Roman saw the thoughtfulness in Adam's hazel eyes. "What has you in such deep thought?" He spoke softly and as he sat in Adam's chair, pulled the blond into his lap. The children played in their room, watched by Fritz.

Adam sheepishly ducked his head, his cheeks dusted with a slight pink. "Honestly? How different you are from Wade. I mean that in the best possible way. I do not compare you to him. I was thinking about how much more open you are about… well… bedroom things. We were so constricted by society. Our brief time on the ship was when Wade was free to express himself. I was too shy. I have realized now how silly that is. We are adults and there is nothing wrong with enjoying ourselves. Oh, I am not putting this very well. Just please Roman, don't think that I am or do compare you to Wade. I love you for you. I am building a new life with you." Adam stopped before he really messed up.

Roman kissed Adam's flushed cheek. "I know you love me for me. I know you don't compare me to Wade, although, it would be natural if you did. I am glad you are feeling more open about… adult things. I just can't help it if I find you the most beautiful creature on earth. I am very lucky, that in twenty days, I can take you to my bed and show you how you make me feel. I just have to remember not to hurt you, you are a delicate flower that needs to be opened up carefully, petal by petal. Kissed and worshiped in places you have never been kissed or worshiped. I love you so very much, Adam Barrett." He pulled Adam in for a deep, tongue tangling kiss. His fingers slid up into Adam's hair.

Adam let out a moan of pleasure. His own fingers tangled in Roman's raven locks. He slid his tongue along side Roman's. Both men felt their cocks harden despite efforts to control them.

"AD-AM!" Jason's voice had a sing-song tone to it as he entered the hut and saw what his brother and Roman were doing.

Adam nearly fell onto the floor as he and Roman broke apart like a bolt of lightening had struck them. Roman caught Adam just before he slid completely off his lap.

"Ha! You have to wait twenty more days, little brother. I get mine tonight! Oh, you better close your shutters. We wouldn't want to wake or disturb the children." Jason spoke with a wicked grin.

"William! Don't be so crude! I swear this island has turned us into… well, never mind." Adam hushed when his children came out to greet their Uncle.

Jason hugged his niece and nephew and, he gave Fritz a scratch behind the ears. "Are you two ready for the wedding?" Jason asked as he sat on the couch.

Eliza laughed. "It's too early, Uncle Bird. Don't want to muss my dress." She sat down next to her Uncle.

Jason hugged her close. "You are going to be so pretty. Just like a princess and you, young man will be a little prince. By the way Adam, if you want, Mark will walk you down the aisle. It is fine with me. I will be content to stand with you. I know what Mark means to you." Jason spoke with sincerity and smiled at his brother.

Adam, still in Roman's lap, smiled warmly at Jason. "I appreciate that, Jaybird. I've been thinking about it. Maybe you could both walk me. I will decide soon, I promise.."

"Poppa! Me gwive you way! I da man of the fambly, you swaid swo." Alex spoke, his little hands on his hips as he looked sternly at his poppa.

Both Jason and Roman chuckled. Roman looked at Adam. "You know, he has a point."

"Alex, you are going to carry the rings. That is a very big job; a man's job. It is up to you to make sure the rings stay safe. Besides baby, it would make grandpa Mark sad. He is like a father to me. Do you mind if he gives me away?" Adam's brow arched at his son. Did Alex really want to give him away? If he did, what could Adam really say?

Alex chewed his lip, much like Adam did when he was in deep thought. "Me no mwake gwandpa Mwark swad. I cwarry da wings. It right wif me."

Adam grinned at his son, a bit of relief in his eyes. "Thank you, son. Well, Jay, that is decided. Thank you too."

"I be bestest wing pwrotectwor. Dwon't stweal from Word Lex!" Alex spoke with determination.

"You will make a warrior yet, Alex." Roman stated in a firm voice. Unless Adam objected, Alex would start training with the other boys his age when the time came.

The family continued to chat and managed to keep Jason relaxed. At three, the sun broke through and by four, there wasn't a cloud in sight. Roman left with Jason to help the sandy haired man dress for the wedding. That meant Adam could concentrate on himself and the children.

Adam carefully bushed and tied Alex's long hair into a ponytail, tied with a leather thong. It was the first ponytail Alex had worn. The boy loved it and he looked so grown up, especially in his blue velvet suit.

Alex sat on his bed and looked at his ABC picture book while Adam dressed Eliza.

Adam had wet Eliza's hair and wrapped curls in pieces of cloth to dry. When he untied the curls, they fell in tight ringlets. He tied the curls in a pink cloth ribbon, and created a bow in the center of the back of her head. Adam then added a fresh crown of flowers, interspersed with the glass "diamonds" from her birthday crown.

Adam then helped Eliza into her princess dress. It looked even more beautiful because Adam had used root starch to stiffen her crinoline underskirt. It made the pink dress full at the skirt while tight to her body.

"You two look so wonderful. I am sure father is so proud of you. Now please, my dear children, sit still and stay neat. Fritz, go lay on your blanket." Adam pointed to the living room. The pup obeyed and lay on his blanket in the corner, content to chew on his bone.

Adam went to his room and changed into his blue suit. He immediately felt like he'd been constricted by a huge snake. He was glad he only had to wear it for a few hours. He brushed, and brushed his golden locks till they shone like gold. His hair had grown so long, it fell just at his waist.. Adam pulled his hair into a ponytail and tied it with a leather thong at the base of his neck. He looked extremely handsome.

The last thing Adam did was to hook the fob of Wade's watch to the button of his vest. He slipped the watch in the vest's watch pocket. It was his way of keeping Wade close and Roman encouraged it.

By five-fifteen, Adam and the children were on their way to the church. Roman had gone ahead with Jason, even though he would stand with Heath. At first Adam had been upset that Jason didn't want his help, but, when Jason explained, Adam was fine.

Jason had said he wanted to be calm, and he knew Adam would be run ragged trying to get his two small children ready. He also said he wanted Adam to be relaxed as well. Jason knew Adam loved him and that was was what mattered. Adam agreed, it would be easier to just worry about the children. He also knew he would be standing next to his brother on the most important day in Jason's life.

When Adam, Eliza and Alex arrived at the church, Jason greeted them warmly. He was in a little room just to the side. Normally, Heath would have used the room, but he was coming directly from home with Hunter.

Adam looked round. "Where is Roman?" He couldn't wait to see his future husband. Roman always looked so handsome in a black lavalava.

"He is coming with Heath and Hunter. He will walk down the aisle ahead of Heath, like in our western weddings. I can't get over how lovely and handsome you three look." Jason admired his handsome family. They could hear the guests arriving for the ceremony.

"Nearly the whole village was invited. Sounds like they are all coming. Are you nervous?" Adam asked as he messed a bit with Jason's hair to neaten it.

Jason chuckled. "More excited than nervous. I never thought I would find love on an isolated island. Heath is just… perfect. He has taught me what love really is. He has made me a better person. I thank Luke, he gave me hope that I was lovable. Maybe that was his purpose on the voyage. Oh Eliza, here is your basket of flowers and Alex, here are the rings." He handed Eliza a pretty basket with a pink ribbon. The basket was filled with pink and white flower petals. The two rings were tied to a white pillow made of velvet. The velvet had come from one of Heath's childhood suits.

Adam smiled at his precious children. "Do you remember what to do, my darlings?" Adam asked as he knelt down to his children.

"I sprinkle the petals and walk to the front? Right?" Eliza looked at her poppa.

Adam beamed. "Exactly right. The you go sit with grandpas Mark and Glenn. Alex? What are you supposed to do?" He looked at his son.

Alex looked at the pillow then at Adam. "I wawk wif Wiza to frwont. I gwive pwillow to gwampa Shwan. Den I swit wif Wiza." Poor Alex's words slurred more that normal. Alex was about to lose his front tooth and that made his lisp even worse.

"That's right. I am proud of you both. Remember, be on your best behavior, for Uncle Bird and for poppa." Adam hugged his children.

There was a knock on the door. Seth cracked the door open. "Jason, Shawn said it is time for you and Adam to come to the front. I am going to stay with these two beautiful children and send them down the aisle when it is time." Seth explained as he came into the small room.

Adam, still on his knees, kissed his children again. "You be good for Seth. I will see you soon. I love you." He made a few last minuted pulls and tugs on their clothes. When he left with Jason, he knew his children would do Wade, Roman and himself proud.

The church was filled. Nearly the entire village had come, along with all the shipwreck victims. It spoke of how loved Heath was, and Jason as well. The beautiful church sparkled with the light of one hundred candles and the usual fat lamps.

Shawn almost had an aura about him in the glow of the soft light. He wore his white alb and stole. There was a cross of silver thread emblazoned on the front of his alb. He wore his coppery blond hair in a pulled back half ponytail while some of hair was left to flow freely down past his shoulders.

Shawn was calm, but it wasn't a Pastor who often had a chance to officiate over his own child's wedding. His turquoise eyes were pinned on the back of the church. Heath had not let either of his parents see him dressed in his wedding suit. Only Adam had seen Heath in the full suit to make the final fitting.

As Adam and Jason walked down the aisle, Shawn smiled. He was so proud to have Jason as a son-in-law. The Jason treated Heath like he was the greatest treasure on earth, and in turn, Heath had calmed Jason and taught him patience. They were perfect for each other. Shawn also couldn't wait for grandchildren. He was born to be a grandparent.

When the two brothers got to the front, they stood one step below Shawn, to his left as the Pastor faced the congregation. All the while, Trinity played soft music on the little organ. It added just the right touch.

At six pm on the dot, the doors of the church opened. Adam beamed proudly as Eliza came down the aisle and dropped her flower petals. When she got to the front, she curtsied to Shawn, then turned to her left. She was so tiny as she stood between Mark and Glenn.

Alex came down the aisle next. He walked as straight as an arrow, and held the pillow steady. Adam was so proud of both his children he fairly vibrated.

When Alex got to the front, he held the pillow up for Shawn to take. Shawn took the pillow with a wink. Alex gave Shawn a proper bow, one hand behind his back, the other over his little belly. Alex then went to stand with his sister, Mark and Glenn.

The doors opened again, as Trinity began to play Mendelssohn's Wedding March. When Roman appeared, Adam knees nearly buckled.

Roman wasn't wearing a lavalava. He wore a full, three piece western style suit of black wool. His hair was tied back so it looked short. He was so different looking, for a moment Adam almost didn't recognize his future husband. As Adam tried to catch his breath, he trembled a bit.

Roman's eyes were pinned on Adam. He'd expected Adam to be surprised, but not to look like he was ready to faint. He saw Jason lean over and whisper in his brother's ear.

"It's alright Adam. It _is_ Roman. He wanted to surprise you. Heath asked him to wear one of Hunter's suits. He didn't think it would upset you." Jason gave Adam's hand a squeeze.

Adam's eyes stayed on Roman as his whispered back to Jason. "Not upset. I know it is Roman. It just took me by surprise. He looks so… western. I am alright now, brother. Look..." Adam nodded to the door. Heath and Hunter were ready to walk down the aisle.

Two things happened. Roman got to his place across from Adam. He looked over at the blond. Roman was relieved to see that Adam looked fine. He smiled at Adam and mouthed, _"I love you."_ Adam returned the smile. _"I love you."_

The second thing that happened was, that Jason's heart began to beat faster. A tear tumbled down his cheek as Heath slowly walked toward him. Heath was an ethereal angel.

Heath was dressed in pure white, from head to foot, even his sandals were white. In the glow of the candles and low burning fat lamps, he actually glowed, with an aura around him. The only color was the red orchid Heath wore on his left lapel.

Hunter was as proud as a peacock as he walked his son down the aisle. He was so happy for his little red head. Heath had grow up to be a fine young man. He and Shawn couldn't have been more blessed to have found baby Heath on their doorstep.

A tear ran down Hunter's cheek as he remembered that day. He had been able to hold the nearly frozen infant in one hand. Shawn had cradled the baby close, and fed him, warm milk, drop by drop from a rag. It took a lot of love and care, but baby Heath flourished. When Heath was learning to stand, he used Hunter as a brace to get on his feet. It was with pride that he and Shawn strolled through Boston Common with baby Heath. Now their baby was getting married and would have babies of his own.

Hunter looked at Jason. He saw the utter love and adoration for his son in Jason's eyes. He and Shawn both knew Heath would be in good hands. Jason was a fine young man.

Hunter and Heath were at the front. Hunter placed Heath's left hand in Jason's right. He kissed Heath on the cheek and winked at Shawn. Hunter turned and went to sit next to Mark on the aisle of the left front pew.

Shawn gave his son a sly wink. The Pastor then began the ceremony of the wedding of Jason and Heath.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two people, to celebrate the love they share. Love sufferth long; it is bountiful; love envieth not; love doth not boast itself; it is not puffed up. It doth no uncomly thing; it seeketh not its own thing; it is not provoked to anger; it thinketh no evil. It rejoiceth not in iniquity, but rejoiceth in the truth. It suffereth all things; it believeth all things; it hopeth all things, it endureth all things." Shawn paused with a smile as he turned the paper in the Book of Common Prayer that he held.

Shawn continued. "Face each other and hold hands." He instructed. The couple turned. Jason held Heath's hands in his.

Shawn spoke. "These are the hands of your best friend, strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever. These are the hands that will love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch, comfort you like no other. Lastly, these are the hands that even years from now, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just one touch." Shawn had emotion in his voice. He'd used the words that had been spoken at his and Hunter's wedding.

"William Jason Reso and Heath Wallace Helmsley, you have come before God to make public your commitment to one another and ask for God's blessing. Jason, do you freely and unreservedly offer yourself to Heath?" Shawn looked at Jason.

"I do." Jason replied with a gentle squeeze to Heath's hands.

Shawn continued. "Will you live together in faithfulness and Holiness of life as long as you both shall live?"

Jason smiled. "I will."

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Shawn's brow arched at Jason.

"I do." Jason gave Heath a wink, a smile and another squeeze of Heath's hands.

Shawn indicated for the couple to change their hands, so now Heath held Jason's hands in his. "Heath, do you freely and unreservedly offer yourself to Jason?" More emotion filled Shawn's voice.

"I do." Heath answered in a soft, but clear voice.

Shawn smiled, his eyes moist. "Will you live together in faithfulness and Holiness of life as long as you both shall live?"

"I w… will." Heath's voice cracked with emotion. He smiled with a soft flush on his cheeks.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Shawn's own smile brightened on his face.

Heath clutched Jason's hands. "I do."

Shawn took the two silver wedding bands and placed them on his open Prayer Book. He made the sign of the cross as he spoke. "Let us pray. Bless, Oh Lord, these rings as signs of the enduring covenant Jason and Heath have made with each other, through Jesus Christ our Lord, Amen."

Shawn held out the Prayer Book and nodded to Jason. Jason picked up the smaller, thinner sliver band.

Jason spoke as he gently slipped the ring onto Heath's left ring finger. "Heath, receive this ring as a symbol of my abiding love."

Heath took the other larger, wider band and worked it onto Jason's left ring finger. "Jason receive this ring as a symbol of my abiding love."

Shawn stepped back to sleep again. "Let us pray. By the giving and receiving of rings, Jason and Heath have has shown one another and the world their love and faithfulness. Jason and Heath have made this day their covenant. Through Christ our Lord, Amen."

Shawn made a large sign of the cross over Jason and Heath. "In as much as William Jason and Heath Wallace have exchanged vows of love and fidelity in the presence of God and witnesses, I now pronounce them husbands for life, in a Holy Covenant, as long as they both shall live. Amen."

Shawn put down his Prayer Book and held both arms up over the heads of Jason and Heath. "Let us pray. Most gracious God, we praise You for the tender mercy and unfailing care revealed to us in Jesus the Christ, and for the great joy and comfort bestowed upon us in the gift of human love. We give You thanks for Jason and Heath and the covenant of faithfulness they have made. Pour out the abundance of Your Holy Spirit upon them. Keep them in Your steadfast love; protect them from all danger, fill them with your wisdom and peace, lead them into Holy service to each other and the world. Amen."

Shawn then winked at Jason. "Well, you'd better kiss your husband." That made the congregation laugh softly.

Without hesitation, Jason pulled his new husband in for a love filled kiss, which they managed to keep proper.

Jason and Heath turned, and arm in arm walked down the aisle. Roman then offered Adam his arm. The engaged couple followed the newlyweds down the aisle.

"I almost… thought you… you look handsome, but..." Adam spoke softly as he walked with Roman.

Roman covered the hand that held his arm and smiled at Adam. "That I had turned western? I worried about it, but Jason said it would be alright. Are you? The last thing I want to do is hurt you, Mata Aulelei."

Adam smiled and squeezed Roman's arm. "I am fine, my warrior. Promise me something, never wear a suit again..." Adam laughed, then continued. "Because I can't see your wonderful, strong legs." Adam laughed again.

Roman laughed as well, he knew Adam was fine.

Roman and Adam caught up with the newlyweds. The side yard of the church was lit like daylight with fat burning torches. There was also a fire in a fire pit to add warmth and more light.

Tables had been set up with benches to sit on. Some villagers had put up awnings to keep the tables dry in case of rain again. A large cake sat in the center of the table and looked beautiful. It had been lovingly made by Shawn, with help from Dean and Mark.

Most of the villagers would stay to have cake and congratulate the couple. Adam liked the fact that there was no formal receiving line to greet the newlyweds. Adam and Wade had to stand for over two hours to greet all their guests.

Adam beamed when Mark and Glenn came out of the church. Mark carried Eliza and Glenn had Alex. He kissed his children with a smile.

"I am so proud of you both. You did your duties perfectly. You also behaved perfectly, so tomorrow, after school, we will swim at the hot spring." Adam again kissed his children.

Alex looked over at Roman, his little brows arched. "Rowman prowd?" He didn't seem to care that Roman looked so different.

Roman caressed Alex's cheek. "Yes I am, my little monkey. So very proud. I am proud of you too, little sweetheart. I love you both very much." Like Adam, he kissed the children with a smile.

It warmed both Mark and Glenn's hearts to see how much Roman loved Eliza and Alex, and how much they loved him in return. Both men new Roman would be the perfect step-father for Wade's children.

In the now empty church, Hunter held Shawn in his arms. Shawn didn't sob, but a few tears ran down his cheeks and glistened in his stubbly beard.

"It's alright, my love. You managed it perfectly. Remember, we haven't lost our boy, we have a new, fine son-in-law. Maybe we will soon fill Heath's empty room with grand babies. Now, I will help you out of this, our boys are waiting." Hunter gave Shawn a kiss. He then helped Shawn remove the heavy woolen alb. Shawn wore his usual black shirt and trousers with his white collar.

"Thank you, my darling. You always make me feel better. Did you speak to Jason… to be gentle and patient? Heath is so young and innocent." Shawn had a worried look in his eye.

Hunter chuckled. "Yes, love. I had a long, fatherly talk with Jay. He isn't going to force Heath into anything he isn't ready for. Our boy is in very good hands. Now please, my love, buck up. If Heath sees you like this he will worry."

Shawn smiled. "I am alright. Let's go."

Outside, Adam hugged and kissed Heath. "Welcome to the family, brother. You look so handsome. It turned out even better than we thought."

Heath beamed. "Thank you, brother. Thank you for helping me, it did turn out well. Eliza and Alex were so precious. Thank you for letting them be part of the wedding. They are lucky charms."

"Yes, they are. Adam, thank you for being there for me. I love you, brother." Jason pulled Adam in for a hug.

"I love you, brother. I was proud to stand with you." Adam hugged Jason in return.

The celebration continued as Heath and Jason cut into their wedding cake. They fed each other a bite of cake and sipped from the same cup of hot tea. Mark and Dean took over to cut and serve the cake to the crowd of people.

Shawn had brought his music box and people danced as the sweet music echoed in the air.

Everyone smiled as Alex danced a waltz with his sister. They weren't perfect, but they were adorable.

Roman held Adam close and swayed to the music. The couple looked into each others eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Mata Aulelei. I can't wait till you are all mine." Roman gave Adam a soft kiss as they danced.

Hunter tapped his tea spoon against his monkeypod wood tea cup. "Everyone, your attention please..." He paused and waited for everyone to settle as Shawn changed the roll on the music box.

Hunter continued. "It is time for Heath and Jason to have their first dance. It will be the first of many. They will dance in love. They will dance in happy times. They may dance further apart in bad times, but they will always come together again, full circle, to dance in love. Jason, Heath's pa and I are blessed to have you in our family. We love you as our own. Heath, son, pa and I love you so very much. We know you are in safe hands. We wish the most wonderful life possible. Now, for their dance, I give you Jason and Heath Reso!" Hunter spoke through his own tears, and Shawn could barely see to start the music box.

A waltz tempo song began to play. Jason pulled Heath in close. Heath's head rested on his husband's shoulder. A peaceful, content smile on the red head's lips. Jason had a smile to match.

Adam leaned back against Roman. Roman's arms were wrapped around Adam's waist. Adam watched Jason and Heath dance with a smile of his own.

Roman gave a chuckle. "Look at our little monkeys, Mata Aulelei." He nodded towards where Mark and Glenn sat, a child in each of their arms.

Adam gave a light laugh. "Mark is the happiest I have ever seen him. Thank God they stayed. I can't wait to have more babies." He pressed back against Roman.

Roman tightened his grip around Adam's waist. "Twenty more days, Mata Aulelei, just twenty more days until you are Adam Anoa'i."


	45. Wedding Bells: Roman and Adam

The morning of April 26, 1839, dawned to a beautiful, warm fall day. Adam was a nervous wreck. He'd been so grateful when Mark and Glenn took Eliza and Alex for the night. Seth would later go and help the children dress for the wedding of their poppa to Roman.

Before Jason and Heath came to rescue Adam, he had spilled four cups of coffee and burnt six slices of toast.

Jason took Adam to the hot spring while Heath repaired the damage to Adam's kitchen. Teulla was going to help, but she and Lagi had to make an emergency journey to Maivia Village. Her grandmother was on her death bed, and had asked to see Teulla and Lagi. Teulla insisted that Braun must stay for the wedding. With a sad heart, for his now wife and step-son, Braun agreed. So, Shawn came to help his son clean Adam's kitchen instead of Teulla.

Roman had spent the night with his father, in the woods. It was a Samoan tradition. They talked long into the night and were closer than ever.

At the hot spring, Adam felt more relaxed as the waterfall beat down on him and rinsed his golden locks. Jason sat in water up to his chin, totally content.

When all the soft soap was out of his hair, Adam swam over to join his brother. "Thanks for bringing me here, brother. I needed it. I think Heath may soon ban me from my own kitchen, and I don't blame him." Adam spoke with a chuckle.

Jason chuckled as well. "When Heath heard you yell for the fourth time about burnt bread, he said we had to save you from yourself. We were coming over anyway. Why are you so nervous? Even Atta and Sika agreed to a small wedding. Are you worried that the Villagers are upset with you?"

Adam laid his head back to soak up the warm sun. "No. Roman and I have explained to people that we wanted a small wedding. They were all very kind and understanding. It also helped that Sika and Atta approved. Jay… it is the right thing isn't it? Wade hasn't been gone a year yet. If I did this back in Toronto, I would be ostracized. I love Roman, I know Wade approves… I just… am I disrespecting him by not waiting a few more weeks?"

Jason shook his head. "No, Adam. You are not disrespecting Wade. Yes, you are doing the right thing. You're happier than you've been in a long time… since we arrived here. The children love Roman. You're going to be even happier, Adam. You were made to be loved, not be alone. To be honest, I won't have to worry about you as much. I will always worry about you of course, because I love you. But I know Roman will take excellent care of you, Eliza and Alex. You will take care of him. Don't be afraid of that, Adam. Wade… was then, Roman is now. Now, we'd better go, you are coming back here later and… things need to be done." Jason knew Roman would soon arrive to prepare for later.

Jason and Adam got out of the water and slipped into their lavalavas. "Thank you, Jason. You always make me feel better. I'm not afraid to love him. I was just worried about Wade, but you're right. That was my life, this my life now. I want to live it to the fullest. I love you, brother." The brothers hugged and headed back to Adam's.

Roman listened from his hiding place. He'd gotten to the hot spring to prepare the area for that night. It warmed his heart to hear Adam speak. He felt more confident that ever that Adam was more than ready to leave the past behind. With a happy heart, Roman began the wedding night preparations.

Like Jason and Heath, Adam and Roman's wedding was going to be at six, at the church. By three in the afternoon, Adam was finally able to eat and drink. He'd calmed down a lot when Seth told him the children were fine, happy and content. He assured Adam that he and Dean, along with Mark and Glenn would have them at the church on time.

Later, Heath went to the children and Seth came to do Adam's hair. The blond trusted no one but Seth to get it right. Adam sat on the floor of his bedroom so the expectant Seth could sit on the bed to do his hair.

"This brings back old times, your Lordship." Seth chuckled. He worked on a small braid. He'd parted Adam's long bangs down the middle. He plaited the bangs into two small thin braids. He would then pull the two braids from the sides to the back of Adam's head. The rest of his long hair would be left loose, the way Roman liked it best.

Adam kept still, but he chuckled. "Yes it does, Seth. I wouldn't trust anyone but you to do my hair. How are you feeling? Is the baby alright?" He worried for his friend.

Seth's fingers deftly worked the fine braid. "Everything is perfect. Hunter said the baby is perfect. I can't wait till mid-July to meet him or her. Dean fusses over me a bit too much, but I love it. Um… are you and Roman planning for children?" Seth smiled as he finished the braids. He was so happy for Adam and Roman and of course, the children.

Adam flushed a bit. "Yes, we are. Eliza wants a sister, so I guess I'd better try. Roman just wants children. I may get my dream of six after all… I thought I'd never… no, today is the start of my new life… with Roman." He'd almost lost it, but didn't let hit happen. This was now.

Seth gave Adam a pat on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you, for all of you. Now, shall I pin on the tiara? It is four-forty-five." Seth looked at Wade's open watch on the bedside table.

"Yes, please. If you do it, I know it will stay. It is in the chest at the foot of the bed." Adam too looked at the watch. He grew more excited, but not nervous.

Seth found the tiara and wrapped it from its woolen bundle. "It is so beautiful. I know the diamonds and sapphires, but I have never seen a stone like the purple one in the center." He carefully placed it on Adam's head. Seth made sure the purple stone was perfectly centered.

"Atta called it a violet sapphire. I am so honored to wear it. Funny though, Roman hasn't ever mentioned it. Maybe he's forgotten about it. I hope he likes it." Adam held still as Seth firmly pinned the tiara in place.

Seth finished. "Wish we had a mirror. Adam, you look stunning. Now, your lavalava." Seth picked up the ivory lavalava that lay on the bed. The ivory material suited Adam's complexion perfectly. A few gold threads glittered in the light.

Seth tied the lavalava tightly around Adam's waist. It fell to the calves of Adam's legs. The only jewelry besides the tiara Adam wore, was the necklace with the two shells from his babies.

Seth pulled part of Adam's hair so that it fell over his shoulders and fell over his pectoral muscles. The rest cascaded down his back. Over all, his golden locks were full of body and fell in soft waves. With a final adjustment to recenter the tiara, Seth was done and Adam was dressed for his wedding. It was five-thirty.

Adam hugged Seth. "Thank you, Sethie. I love you so much. I couldn't have managed without you, there or here. I can't wait to be there when this one is born. I hope I can be as much help to you as you have been to me. Thank you for helping me get ready. You've kept me calm, and made me look good."

Seth hugged Adam in return. "I love you, Adam. I will be glad to know you will be there when my time comes. It isn't every day you can tell your child a Lord helped you into the world. It has been my honor to be there for you… and the children. Adam, I don't mean to make you sad, but, I know, up in Heaven, Wade is very happy for you. Well, I will go back to the children, we will be on our way to the church." Seth hurried, it was quite late.

Adam smoothed his lavalava, then closed his eyes. "Wade, I will always love you, but, it is time to begin my life with Roman. Be with me, Wade, my love. I will always need you." He blew a kiss toward Heaven. Adam lovingly put Wade's watch in the special pocket he'd made for it in the lavalava.

Adam took a deep breath and went to the living room to wait for Mark. He smiled, Jason and Mark were on the couch. Both men stood when they saw Adam enter the room.

"Oh my God, Adam. You are… stunning, simply stunning. Roman will faint when he sees you." Jason's lips curled into a smile.

"I must agree, Adam. You are beautiful. I am honored to give you away. I love you, son." Mark spoke like a proud father.

Adam dipped his head, cheeks flushed. "Thank you. Seth did it. Mark, it means so much to me that you are here and are able to walk me down the aisle. Jason, thank you for understanding about Mark. I am honored to have you stand with me. Well, I am ready. I'm ready to move to a new and wonderful life. Is it time?"

Jason chuckled. "Sweetheart, you are the only one with a watch."

"Oh, right..." Adam flushed again, then looked at the gold watch. "Goodness! It is six! I am already late! Roman will think I have changed my mind! We have to hurry!" Adam began to panic.

Both Mark and Jason laughed. "It is tradition to be a bit late. Jason, run ahead and tell them we are on the way. It will be fine, Adam. Poppa Mark will get you there." Mark took control like he always had. Mark Calaway would see to it.

Jason did Mark's bidding after giving Adam a kiss on the cheek. When he got to the church, Hunter stood at the top of the four steps. A look of relief crossed his face.

"Adam and Mark are on the way. I think Adam just forgot the time. That boy is always late. Go tell Roman and close the door. We will be there shortly." Jason spoke with a nervous laugh.

Hunter chuckled. "Will do. Roman is a nervous wreck. Oh, here they come. I will go tell him." Hunter stepped inside. He closed the inner doors so Adam wouldn't be seen until it was time for him to walk down the aisle.

When Mark and Adam climbed up the four steps to the church, Jason grinned. "The children are fine. They are with Glenn."

Adam had decided to let his children enjoy the wedding instead of stressing them to once again parade down the aisle. To be honest, Eliza and Alex were happy about it as well. There was just one question.

Adam looked at his brother. "Do you have the ring?"

Jason pointed to the pocket of his black lavalava. "Right here. Heath has your ring. Come on, you have kept Roman waiting long enough. Good luck, love you."

"Love you." Adam replied. He and Mark stood to the side as Jason opened the doors. Adam heard Trinity begin to play Mendelssohn's Wedding March. Jason began to walk down the aisle. Mark peeked around the door. When Jason was half way down the aisle, Mark looked at Adam.

"You ready, son?" Mark held out his arm to Adam.

"More than, poppa Mark." Adam smiled and took hold of Mark's arm at the crook of the older man's elbow.

When Adam and Mark appeared at the doorway, Roman's breath left his body. Much like Heath, Adam simply glowed in the candle light. The gemmed tiara sparkled on Adam's head. Roman cast a glance at his mother. Atta gave Roman a sly wink.

Glenn held Alex in his arms, as Dean held Eliza. They wanted to be able to see their poppa walk down the aisle.

"Poppa is pwetty, Wiza." Alex spoke loud enough for all to hear. His words made the small gathering of friends and family smile even more.

Adam beamed at his son. He then looked at Roman. Roman was so handsome in his black lavalava. His long raven hair fell over his shoulders in soft waves. Heath looked handsome too, and also wore a black lavalava; just for Adam.

Shawn also wore a black lavalava, but his torso was covered with his white alb and stole. Roman's parents wore red, symbolizing them as the "Rulers" of the Village. Both Atta and Sika's eyes glittered with unshed tears. They were so happy for Roman and so happy to welcome Adam and the children into the family.

Adam and Mark reached the front of the church. With an emotional glitter in his eyes and a kiss to Adam's cheek, Mark placed Adam's left hand in Roman's right. The then went to join Glenn, Dean, Braun and the children.

Adam smiled shyly at Roman. Roman smiled in return as a tear of joy tracked down his cheek. The couple turned to face Shawn, it was time to being the wedding ceremony.

While Shawn referred to his Prayer Book, he changed the words a bit, simply to be different from Jason and Heath's ceremony. He wanted Adam and Roman's ceremony to be their own. With a light clear of his throat, Shawn began.

"Dearly beloved; we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of these two men in Holy Matrimony. Marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was intended by God."

Shawn paused to turn the page, then continued. "I require and charge you both, here, in the presence of God, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be joined in marriage, you do now confess it." He paused, but knew no one would speak out against the marriage. Shawn smiled.

Shawn looked at Roman with a nod. Roman and Adam faced each other. Roman took both of Adam's hands in his and spoke. "I, Leati Iosefa Roman Anoa'i, take thee, Adam Joseph Copeland-Barrett, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's Holy Law, I thereto plight thee my troth." Roman ended his vow with a squeeze to Adam's hand.

Adam and Roman switched so that now, Adam held Roman's hands. The blond then spoke his vow. "I, Adam Joseph Copeland-Barrett, take thee, Leati Iosefa Roman Anoa'i, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's Holy Law, I thereto plight thee my troth." He squeezed Roman's hands, relieved to have remembered his words without a mistake.

Shawn looked at Heath, then Jason. "May I have the rings, please?" Jason and Heath each placed a ring on the page of the open Prayer Book. Shawn made the sign of the cross over the rings as he spoke.

"Bless O Lord, these rings to be a sign of the vows by which these two men have bound themselves to each other; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." Shawn held out the book to Roman.

Roman picked up the narrow silver band that had been made to look like a twisted vine. He slid the ring half way down Adam's left ring finger.

"Adam, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Roman smiled and slid the ring the rest of the way onto Adam's finger.

Adam took the wider sliver ring in hand. It too resembled a twisted vine. He mirrored Roman's previous actions and slid the ring half way onto Roman's left ring finger. He took a deep breath and prayed he would remember the words.

"Roman, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Adam finished by sliding the ring the rest of the way onto Roman's finger.

Shawn smiled at the couple and indicated for Roman and Adam to face him. He turned the page of his Prayer Book and continued the wedding ceremony.

"Now that Roman and Adam have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and husband, in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God hath joined together, let no one put asunder. Amen."

Shawn then motioned for Roman and Adam to kneel. Roman supported Adam as they knelt on the second step. Shawn made the sign of the cross over the couple. He then held his right hand over their heads and spoke.

"God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Spirit, bless, preserve and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you and fill you with all the spiritual benediction and grace, that you faithfully live together in this life, and in the age to come, have life everlasting. Amen."

Roman helped his new husband to stand. Roman looked at Shawn. Shawn gave Roman a wink and a nod. Roman looked at Adam. He then looked over toward Eliza and Alex. He crooked his finger for the children to come to him.

Adam's expression was puzzled as Alex and Eliza stood in front of them. Roman knelt down and took something out of the pocket of his lavalava. He placed a necklace around each child's neck. The necklace had a ring of twisted vine on a thin leather cord.

"Alexander, Elizabeth, these are to remind you, that I not only married your poppa, but in a way, I married you too. I want you both to know how much I love you and poppa. I will always be there for you. I love you as if you were my own children, but Wade Barrett will always be your father. I just represent him here on Earth. I love you my dear children." Roman hugged and kissed Eliza and Alex. Roman picked up Eliza and Adam picked up Alex. Adam's tears rained down his cheeks.

Everyone clapped as Roman leaned over and kissed Adam, for the first time, as a married couple. Alex giggled and covered his eyes with his hands.

Children on their hips, Roman and Adam walked up the aisle, hand in hand. A table had been set up outside for the small reception. A large Village reception would be held in a week, on Sunday after church.

Jason and Heath followed the newlyweds outside. Dean, Seth, Braun, Sika, Atta, Mark, Glenn, Shawn and Hunter, along with Trinity, Jimmy and Jey joined the others. Braun wished Vallea and Lagi could have been there, but he would be sure to tell them all about it.

Shawn had made a small but beautiful banana cake with ivory icing and had decorated it with fancy scroll work piped icing. There was hot tea to drink as well.

Adam put Alex down and had Roman set Eliza down as well. "Stay with Uncle Bird and Uncle Heath. Poppa and Roman will be right back." Adam pulled his husband around the corner of the church.

"Before we get swamped, I have to tell you, I love you, Roman. What you said to the children was so beautiful. They will cherish those necklaces forever." Adam pulled Roman in for a very expressive kiss.

Roman held Adam close. "I love you, Adam Anoa'i. I meant what I said. By the way, the family tiara looks good on you. When Tina didn't mention it, I thought she'd forgotten about it. I didn't want to make her feel bad, so I never brought it up. I should have known my Tina. Eliza can wear it on her wedding day. Well my husband, shall we go eat cake?" Roman gave Adam a love filled kiss.

When the couple came around the corner, their friends and family cheered and clapped. Adam was swept up by Atta and Sika. Roman was hugged by Adam's little shipwrecked family. Alex and Eliza were safe in Jason and Heath's arms. They were going to stay at Adam's with children and Fritz while Adam and Roman were away for a few days. Mark and Glenn would be there to help when Jason and Heath had to work.

Atta beamed at her new son-in-law. "The tiara never suited anyone better. You are just so wonderful." She kissed his cheek.

Sika pulled Adam from his wife and hugged him tightly. "You look so beautifully handsome. My son is a very lucky man. I want you to feel free to come to us anytime. We are your Tina and Tama now. We love you as our own." He spoke from his heart.

Roman shook hands and hugged Seth and Dean. When he got to Braun, the large man spoke softly, but firmly. "If you ever hurt Adam, you will answer to me." Braun broke out in a smile and winked at Roman.

Roman gave a nerve filled titter. Not many men could scare him, but the thought of an angry Braun did scare him. Roman looked Braun in the eye. "If I do, you have my permission to hurt me. It will never happen though, I love him too much."

Shawn called everyone together. "Time for cake."

Roman took Adam by the hand and led him to their wedding cake. The others gathered around on the other side of the table to watch. The couple cut their cake together and fed each other small bites. They then gave a bite to Alex and Eliza. The moment solidified them as a family.

Jason, tea cup in hand, spoke. "We wish you nothing but a wonderful life. May blessings shine down on you. I love you little brother and I love you big brother. To Roman and Adam Anoa'i." He raised his cup in toast. Everyone toasted the couple with a hearty cheer.

The celebration continued with happy laughter and chatter. Adam had opted not to having dancing, he would just rather laugh and talk.

It was nine o'clock. Adam had removed the tiara and gave it to Atta for safe keeping. Roman leaned over to whisper in Adam's ear. "I don't know about you, but I am more than ready to get out of here. I want to really make you mine." His voice was a hot, low growl in Adam's ear.

Adam suddenly stood. "Thank you everyone for the wonderful party. Roman and I will be off now..." He went to his children who sat with Jason and Heath. They were half asleep.

"Poppa loves you. Be good. Roman and I will be back in two days. I will miss you, my loves." Adam kissed his children.

Roman also kissed the children. "I love you, my monkeys. I will read to you every night when we get back. Be good."

"Love you poppa, love you, poppa Roman." Eliza spoke in a sleepy voice, her head on Heath's shoulder.

"Wove you, poppa. Wove you, poppa Rowman. Bring me a nanna." Alex's eyes were closed as he spoke, nestled in Jason's arms.

The newlyweds were hugged and kissed as they said goodbye. They smiled as the couple vanished in the darkness.

Adam gave a light squeal when Roman suddenly picked him up and carried him. "Husband, I can walk you know."

Roman chuckled. "Yes, husband, but why strain yourself. You will need all your strength… for later. You looked so beautiful when you walked down the aisle to me. You took my breath away."

Adam put his arms around Roman's neck, with a flush on his cheeks. "You looked so handsome, standing there, waiting for me. I don't think I have take a breath yet. Ro, are you sure we will be alone? What if someone wants a moonlight dip in the hot spring?"

"Not to worry. The spring is off limits for two days. Besides, even someone forgets, they won't see anything. Just be patient, you will see when we get there." Roman spoke in a mysterious tone with a wiggle of his brows.

Adam laughed softly. "I will try to be patient. Oh Roman, what you said to the children… I will remember it for the rest of my life. I love my ring, too. You are just… wonderful."

Roman managed to hold Adam even closer. "I think you are wonderful. I meant my words. Did you hear them? They called me poppa Roman. You don't mind, do you?" He picked up his pace a bit, they were close to the hot spring.

"I don't mind at all. I think it is wonderful that they love you that much. You are going to be a wonderful father, you already have been. Would it be horrible to hope we make a baby tonight? Wade hoped it would be a year or two before we had our first. He wanted me to himself. I was really young, so I didn't mind waiting then. But now, I don't want to wait." Adam gave Roman a hope filled look.

Roman gave a low growl. "By the time I get done with you for the night, there will be a baby… or two in nine months."

Adam let out a groan. "Not twins! I got fat enough with one!"

Roman guffawed. "It is not fat, it is a human being. It means life grows inside you. That is the greatest possible thing. I would find you as beautiful then as you are now, even more so, because you carry our child. I did say, twins run in the family. Now, you be a good boy and close your eyes and do not open them till I tell you to, or you will sleep alone tonight… in the deep, dark woods." Roman spoke in a serious tone of voice that said to obey.

"Yes, Sir. Oh and Ro… thank you. You made me feel better about… having babies. Alright, my eyes are closed." Adam smiled at Roman, then closed his eyes tightly.

Roman carried Adam to the hot spring. He set his new husband down on the thick, lush grass that grew around the pool. Roman took a look around and smiled. Jimmy and Jey had helped him create a paradise of love.

"Alright, my beautiful husband, open your eyes." Roman whispered softly in Adam's ear. He wrapped his arms tightly around Adam's waist and waited for the blonds reaction.

When Adam opened his eyes, he let out a gasp. The area around the pool had been surrounded by very thin wool cloth, like a fence. Several fat torches lit the area. A special sleeping place had been prepared in the corner, on a bed of the lush grass. It was covered with the same cloth, so that the corner was like a soft cocoon. Thick blankets and two fluffy pillows made up the "bed". There are also blankets of the softest wool to cover the couple.

A fire pit had been made near the sleeping area, but was still far enough away to keep sparks from catching the thin material on fire. The sound of the waterfall added to the peaceful atmosphere alone with the songs of the birds as they settled in the tree tops for the night. It truly was a paradise.

"Oh Roman…. it's so… beautiful… so perfect… it is a paradise. I couldn't have asked for more. How did you manage all this? It's… wonderful…" Adam turned in Roman's arms and kissed the man with all he felt.

Roman wrapped his blond husband in his arms. He moaned softly when Adam's tongue slid out to greet his. Their kiss deepened as the beauty of the moment engulfed the newlyweds.

Reluctantly, the kiss broke. Roman's eyes burned with desire as he looked into Adam's eyes. I love you, so very much, Mata Aulelei. You have made me the happiest man on Mother Earth. I know it won't be perfect, but, I promise to always love you, even when we fight. I know, with you and the children next to me, I can do anything… _we_ can do anything. We will be a great team as Doctor and Nurse. We will be the best parents we can be. You are not alone anymore, my sweetheart. Together, Adam, always together. I love you so much. Would you like some tea to help you relax?"

Adam smiled softly at Roman. "What can I say to all of that, but that I love you so much. Yes, tea sounds wonderful." He smiled again as Roman led them to their makeshift bedroom.

Adam sat down on the thick layer of soft blankets while Roman went to make the tea. There were supplies in a wooden box, hidden in the cooler depths of the plants that grew around the area.

Adam watched as Roman made them each a cup of tea. Every move made the man's muscles ripple and flex under his caramel colored skin. Roman was very aware that Adam watched him. He made sure every move he made was slow and deliberate. He made a point of pulling his hair off his shoulders, to fall down his back, fully exposing his bare chest and well muscled frame. He smiled when he heard Adam let out a oft moan of desire.

Roman finished and brought two cups of steaming tea into the sleeping area. Adam lay on his side, propped up by a pillow. He took the cup Roman offered him. Adam made sure to purse his lips as he blew on the hot liquid to cool it a bit before he sipped.

Roman put down his cup of tea and reached out to caress Adam's hip, still covered with the ivory lavalava. He found the strip of material that kept the lavalava around Adam's waist and pulled it loose. Adam nearly dropped his cup of tea as he grabbed for the lavalava before it exposed his naked flesh.

"You behave yourself, Roman Anoa'i. Time for that _after_ I have my tea." Adam spoke in a teasing tone with a smirk to match.

Roman pouted. "You are such a tease, Adam Anoa'i. Hurry up and drink your tea. Before I forget that I am, despite being a warrior, a gentleman." He took a sip of his own tea.

Adam barely sipped his own tea. "I can make this cup last all night. Because I too, am a gentleman. It isn't polite to drink like a horse at the trough." He teased Roman again.

Roman let out a grow, a fire of desire rose up in his soul and sparked in his eyes. He reached out and took the cup of tea from Adam's hand. He tossed both wooden cups out of the way.

"I've decided, I am not a gentleman after all." Roman gave another growl and lay on his side to face Adam. He pulled his husband in for a kiss that showed his passion for Adam.

Adam rolled onto his back and pulled Roman on top of him. It felt so good to have skin to skin contact as their bare chests pressed together.

When the kiss broke, Adam looked at Roman with half-lidded, lust filled eyes. "Roman, make me yours. I want you to make love to me, my love." He was filled with desire for Roman.

"It would be my pleasure to make you mine. Are you really ready, Adam? To be with another man in the most intimate way possible? I will wait. I do not want you to have any doubts or fears. I want you to be completely free and comfortable. I love you, and I have too much respect for you to force you into anything." Roman spoke from his heart. He didn't mind one bit, sharing Adam's heart with Wade, but he didn't want Wade in the bed, so to speak.

A tear dripped from Adam's eyes. "Oh Roman, you are beyond wonderful to care about me that much. I am ready, Roman, I truly am. It is time to make a life with my new husband. Wade isn't here, not now. At this moment, there is only you, me and this paradise. There are _no_ ghosts here, my warrior. I want you, of my own free will, with all the love for you in my heart. Claim me as _your_ husband, your friend, father of our children, claim me as your lover." Adam spoke from his heart and soul. His eyes never left Roman's.

Roman could see the honesty in his younger husband's eyes. He knew without a doubt, Adam meant what he said. "I believe you, Mata Aulelei. Then, I shall make you mine; all mine." He moved closer to Adam. He threw a leg over Adam and pulled him in for a kiss. Adam let his hands glide over the skin of Roman's back. He never felt the scar from the wound that nearly took Roman away from him.

Roman gave another low growl and with a tug, removed the ivory and gold threaded lavalava from Adam. He inhaled sharply as his eyes saw Adam fully naked for the first time.

Adam also sharply inhaled as Roman's hands ghosted over the tops of his thighs. "You have the most beautiful legs I have ever seen in my life. Nothing drives my desire more than a beautiful pair of legs..." Roman let his voice fade as he concentrated on learning every inch of Adam's long, graceful legs.

Adam watched as Roman moved to touch his feet. The touch ran up his legs to his spine. It caused Adam's entire body to tingle. Adam couldn't stop his cock from becoming hard when Roman's fingers reached the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

Roman smiled at the reaction of Adam's body to his touches. "I think someone likes that. Don't you, Mata Aulelei." His hand hovered over Adam's most intimate area, but he didn't touch.

Adam was already more worked up from Roman's light touches than he ever had been. His response wasn't vocal, but it was very obvious when Adam arched his back so that his cock was pressed against Roman's hand. Adam groaned behind his lips.

"Such an anxious boy. Just relax my beautiful one. I have only begun." Roman spoke in Adam's ear with a hot whisper. Roman licked the outer shell of Adam's ear. He took great delight in the moan that passed over Adam's lips and the tremble of the blond's body.

As Roman's hands continued to explore Adam's body, he began to feast on Adam's neck. Adam gave another moan when Roman's mouth began to suck on the skin that ran from his ear to his throat. Roman never tasted anything so wonderful. Adam curled his fingers and gently scraped his nails across Roman's back. That made the Islander bite down on Adam's neck with a growl.

Adam groaned and tossed his let over Roman's hip. He felt the cloth of the lavalava Roman still wore. Adam wanted Roman to be as naked as he was. His hands moved to the strip of material that held Roman's lavalava in place.

"Want this off, Mata Aulelei?" Roman's voice rumbled as he felt Adam tug at the waist band of his lavalava.

Adam nodded. "Yes, it is in the way." Adam's breath came in a hot, airy pant.

Roman gave Adam a quick kiss, then got to his feet. He slowly undid the strip of material. Adam watched as Roman let the material slide down his lean, muscular body.

Adam's eyes opened wide when he saw his husband fully naked for the first time. Wade had not been a small man, but the length and girth of Roman's cock… was… breathtaking. Adam couldn't wait to feel Roman inside him.

Roman growled again when Adam put his arms out like a child who wanted to be picked up. Roman went down on his knees and fell into Adam's sweet embrace. They shared a tender kiss as their tongues lazily lapped against each other.

Roman kept Adam distracted as he let his hand slip down to Adam's cock, and wrapped the shaft of hard flesh in his hand. Adam let out a sound between a gasp and whimper. It had been so long since he'd been touched in a sexual way. It felt so damn good.

It had also been a long time for Roman. He had to work hard to keep from just impaling Adam and having his way. Rough could come later, but now was not the time. He wanted Adam to feeling nothing but pleasure. He stroked Adam's cock as he continued to feast on Adam's neck and shoulders.

Adam responded with beautiful moans and soft whimpers as he ran his hands down Roman's back and over the globes of Roman's well rounded ass. His hands then trailed up Roman's back and tangled in Roman's raven locks.

Roman couldn't take much more, he wanted to be inside Adam. His own cock was fully erect, hard and aching. Adam's hands on his backside wasn't helping.

Adam let out a whimper when Roman stopped stroking his cock. He watched as Roman reached the small, covered wooden pot he placed in the corner of their love nest.

When Roman lifted the lid from the small pot, the slight aroma of banana mixed with coconut permeated the air. Adam watched, a curious expression on his face as Roman dipped the first to fingers of his right hand into the pot. When the fingers emerged, Adam could see that the substance in the pot was oily.

Roman smiled a very wicked smile. "Open for me, Mata Aulelei. This will help things… slide in easier. Are you ready to be mine?" Roman dipped his fingers one more time, and rubbed them together to make them really slick.

Adam bucked his hips. "Yes, oh please, Roman. Yes." Adam sounded desperate and he didn't care. He wanted Roman inside him. He lay on his back and pulled his knees up and fully exposed himself to his husband with no shame.

Roman again distracted Adam with a deep kiss. He moved to dip more oil from the pot and for the first time, touched the puckered skin around Adam's entry. He slowly and carefully began to slide his first finger into the hot internal channel.

Adam could feel it as Roman's finger invaded his body. It was uncomfortable, but not painful. The oil did help make it easier. It also helped that Roman's tongue tangled with his. Adam could also tell that Roman wanted to be as gentle as possible.

Roman deepened the kiss when he felt Adam's hands tighten their grip on his shoulder. Roman slid a second oily finger into Adam's tight heat. Adam moaned into the kiss and pulled his knees up even more and arched his back. He hoped Roman would get the message… he wanted more.

The Islander did indeed get the message from his sweet blond. Roman began to work his fingers, moving them like scissors to help Adam open up even more. When Adam moaned again, Roman broke the kiss. He wanted to her the sounds Adam made. Roman once again began to suck and nibble on the sensitive skin of Adam's throat and neck, it made Adam moan again.

Adam wanted to feel more. He started to reach down between their bodies to reach for his aching cock. Roman stopped his husband's wandering hand.

"No, I will take care of you, Mata Aulelei. You relax and enjoy. This night is for your pleasure." Roman spoke in a hot whisper. He sealed his words with a suck on Adam's ear lobe. The sound Adam let out was indescribable.

Roman continued to stretch and prepare Adam's hole. His mouth moved down to Adam's chest. Adam mewled and arched his body when Roman's tongue laved over his nipples. The nubs of flesh hardened like pebbles as Roman moved from one side to the other. Roman's tongue left a wet streak that tingled when cooled by the evening air.

Adam had never felt so wonderful, every single nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. His eyes flew open and his back arched when Roman's finger hit that internal spot that sent a sensation up his spike that could only be described as heavenly.

"Ah, I found it. You like that, Mata Aulelei? When I touch you here." Roman growled low as he pressed the spot again.

Adam's fingers raked down Roman's back. "Please, my love, please. I need you… oh please." Adam begged for more and more.

"What sweetheart? What do you need? I will give you anything. Just tell me what it is." Roman teased.

Adam tossed his head, his fingers were like a vise on Roman's shoulders. His body trembled from want and need. "I want you, Roman. I want to feel you inside me. Please Roman, inside me." Adam spoke in an arid whisper. He'd never felt so sexually free, he could finally say things he would have never dared of saying in stuffy, society laced Toronto.

Roman gave another low growl into Adam's ear. "If my Mata Aulelei wants me inside, then, you shall have it. Just relax and let me take care of you. You will feel so good. I will make you cry out for more." Roman kissed Adam deeply.

Roman dipped the fingers of his right hand into the pot of oil, and rubbed his hands together, slicking both of them. Roman wrapped his right hand around Adam's cock, and his left hand went around his own rock hard shaft, to aid it to Adam's hole. To once again distract Adam, Roman captures his husband's lips with his.

At the same moment Roman began to stroke Adam's cock, he pushed his cock into Adam's hole. Adam moaned into the kiss, his hands slid down Roman's back. The pain was intense despite Roman prepping him, but Adam also knew the pain would lead to a pleasure that would be even more intense.

Roman thrust his hips to push himself deeper into Adam's wonderful, tight heat. When he was halfway in, Roman stopped, and gave Adam's shaft more attention. He stroked the flesh, then ran his thumb over the sensitive tip. He grinned, Adam's cock leaked a bit, it told Roman he was doing the right thing.

Adam let out a groan. "Don't stop, please don't stop. All of you, want to feel all of you inside me." he punctuated his words with a buck of his hips.

Roman gave a low, rumbling chuckle. "So impatient, sweetheart. God you look so beautiful." With a gentle thrust of his hips and a tug to Adam's shaft, Roman pushed himself, balls deep inside Adam.

Both men let out sighs of contentment at the same time. Adam stilled, to wait for Roman's cock to settle a moment. Roman kept up the easy strokes to Adam's cock, to help the blond relax. Adam wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and let his fingers slide into his warriors hair. He pulled Roman in for a soft, sensual no tongue kiss. It was a sweet, tender moment as they were in the most intimate of positions a couple could share.

When the kiss broke, dark eyes stared into hazel. The amount of love that flowed between the two was almost overwhelming. Both Roman and Adam had moisture in their eyes.

Adam whispered with a warm smile. "I love you so damn much, Roman. Thank you for loving me, loving the children, but above all, thank you for being so patient with me with I was so stubborn. Mostly about finally admitting my feelings for you. You are simply wonderful, now please, I am beyond ready for you." He gave Roman a peck on the lips and gave a buck of his hips.

Roman smiled back at Adam. "I love you, Adam. I love the children as if they were my own. I am a patient person and I knew you would be worth waiting for. You had to grow and learn for yourself. Now, you shall be mine." He pressed his lips to Adam's. At the same time, he began to once again stroke Adam's cock and pulled his hips to move his own shaft out of Adam's heat.

It wasn't long before Roman's hips thrust at a steady pace, driving his cock in and out. His hand on Adam's shaft matched the movements of his hips. Adam's body arched up to meet Roman thrust for thrust.

Their bodies worked together to pleasure each other. Adam had begun to lick and suck on what parts of Roman's skin he could as Roman did the same. Roman's hand continued to stroke Adam's cock, as his own slid in and out of Adam. Adam moaned loudly every time Roman rubbed against his internal hot spot. When the weren't licking or sucking on each other, the couple kissed with heated passion.

Adam began to feel the coil of his climax begin to unwind. He knew he couldn't hold back much longer. He didn't want to spoil Roman's pleasure by climaxing to soon. Adam's face began to show the strain of resistance.

Roman saw the distress on Adam's beautiful face. He stopped, worried he'd hurt in Adam some way. Adam whimpered at the sudden loss of sensation. He looked up into Roman's eyes.

"Have I hurt you, my love? You had such a look of pain on your beautiful face." Roman spoke with a look of worry etched on his brow.

Adam smiled with a flush on his cheeks. "I am… no, you certainly didn't hurt me… just the opposite. I didn't… want it to end so… soon. I was… holding back… my release… for you." Adam was barely able to speak. Although Roman's hand was motionless, it was still wrapped around his cock and it felt so good.

Roman gave a roll of his eyes, but his smile was soft and filled with love. "Mata Aulelei, don't hold back. I want to know how good you feel, how good I make you feel. Let go… just let go.." He kissed Adam and let his tongue slide alongside Adam's. Roman's hand went back to stroking Adam's cock.

Their lovemaking continued. Adam hooked his left leg over Roman's hip. The movement made it so that every time Roman thrust his hips, his cock hit the spot that made Adam moan like a wanton kitten. Both could feel their climax near the point of explosion.

Roman responded to Adam's delightful moans and whimpers with soft, low growls. Their bodies slid together and Roman's hand kept up its relentless pulls and tugs on Adam's shaft. Blond hair intertwined with raven as their lips smashed together and tongues tangled. A light sheen of sweat shone on both men. Their breaths came in fast, hot pants.

"Roman… so… close… more… please, more" Adam felt so wonderful, but he had to let go.

Roman's lips pressed to Adam's ear. "Let go, Mata Aulelei. Break apart for me." He gave a sharp thrust of his hips and slight twist to Adam's cock.

Adam arched up and let his seed erupt from his cock with a cry of utter pleasure. His lips curled back in a huge, content smile. As Adam's body began to relax, Roman's tensed.

When Adam clenched for his release, his muscles caught Roman's cock. With a warriors roar, Roman spilled his seed deep inside his husband. When his body began to relax, Roman collapsed on top of Adam, and tried to remember how to breathe. Adam had the same problem.

Adam wrapped his arms around Roman's shoulders and held his husband. Both their bodies trembled slightly. As it had been a long time since their last sexual encounters, they clung to each other. Adam tenderly caressed Roman's sweat laced back. The soft touched calmed their trembling bodies.

Roman placed butterfly like kisses on Adam's cheek. Adam let out a sigh of contentment so deep, it had to have started in his toes. His hazel eyes were half lidded as he looked up at his handsome husband.

Roman was the first to find his voice. "I am home. No one has ever made me feel the way you just made me feel. I love you so much, Mata Aulelei."

Adam's lips curved into a beautiful smile. "It was… after all… you are only the second man I have made love with. I am happy to know I pleased you. You were pretty incredible yourself. I am a very lucky man to have been loved and am loved by two wonderful people. You know what I mean. I love you, my warrior." Adam's look and voice changed. He looked a lot like Alex when the little boy wanted something. It made Roman chuckle.

"What does my Mata Aulelei want?" Roman asked with a playful peck to Adam's lips.

Adam giggled. "You know me so well. Can we take a dip in the hot spring… wash away some sweat. I don't want to smell like a pole cat."

Adam gave a squeal when Roman suddenly jumped to his feet and found himself slung over Roman's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Roman carried Adam out of their tented corner and headed for the hot spring.

"I love the way you smell, but a dip would feel good." Roman stated as he shifted Adam in his arms. Roman now held Adam "bridal" style as he carefully stepped into the pool of warm water.

Roman kept Adam in his arms as he sat down on the rock "chair." Adam's long blond hair flowed around in the water. The moonlight gave the pool a silver glow.

"You are pretty, like a water nymph." Roman's voice was low and husky. He had a gleam in his eye. Adam knew exactly what that gleam meant.

Adam turned to straddle Roman's lap. He reached back and guided Roman's already hard shaft to his hole. He eased himself down, his hands gripped Roman's shoulders. Roman let out a growl of relief. Adam's heat felt so good around his cock. Roman's right hand found its way to Adam's eager shaft.

Adam leaned in and kissed Roman for all he was worth as he undulated his hips to rise and fall on Roman's cock. Roman kept his free hand on Adam's hip. Adam let out a soft moan, the touches from Roman only added to the wonderful sensations that coursed through his nerves.

It wasn't long before their cocks erupted in sweet release. Adam stay straddled on Roman's lap. He gave a light whimper when Roman's flaccid cock slipped out. Adam laid his head on Roman's shoulder with a sigh of contentment. Roman wrapped his arms around his husband, a smile on his lips.

"If we keep that up, at this rate, we will have a baby in January." Roman kissed the top of Adam's blond head.

Adam kissed Roman's tattooed pectoral muscle. "I hope so. That will be two January birthdays. Maybe that is a sign it will be a girl." He smiled at the thought.

"Eliza would like that. Wouldn't it be something, if it was on the same day. Come, I am tired. As much as I would love to stay here, I want my bed… our bed." Roman held onto Adam and stood. Roman stepped out of the pool of water. He set Adam down on the bank.

The lovers quickly dried off with the sheets Roman had put out earlier in the day. It didn't take long till Roman and Adam lay, curled up together on their makeshift bed in their makeshift bedroom. The gauzy cloth allowed the moonlight to filter through, like a mist of silver light. Both men sighed in contentment as they fell asleep in each others arms.

For two days, Adam and Roman did four things. They ate, slept, swam and made love. Neither could have wished for a more happy and relaxing time.

When the newlyweds returned to their home, Eliza and Alex squealed with joy. They knew that now, Roman was there to stay. It gave Adam and especially the children a sense of stability and security. They had not really felt that since Wade's death.

Adam's new life had begun, and he was ready for it.


	46. The Village Expands

_**AN:** A certain baby name used in this story is NOT because of a cartoon movie. It is a true and ancient Polynesian/Samoan name. Thank you. LDB_

It was one in the morning of August first. Jason, Braun and Dean paced in the front yard of Seth and Dean's hut. They were waiting for baby Ambrose to come into the world.

Adam, Roman and Hunter were in with Seth, as friends and professionals. Shawn and Heath were in the kitchen. They had prepared a warm bath to wash the baby. Now, as they waited, they made a big pot of tea.

Alex and Eliza were safe in their beds as Mark and Glenn drank tea and talked quietly on Adam's couch. They were both glad they had decided to stay on Apolima Island. Both were the happiest they had ever been.

At four-thirty-four in the morning, all ears turned toward the loud sound of a newborn's first cry of life. Tears streamed from Dean's eyes.

A few minutes later, Hunter came out to Dean and Seth's living room. He smiled brightly. "Poppa and son are both fine. Give them a few minutes to clean everyone up, then you can see them. Congratulations, father." Hunter clapped Dean on the back.

Dean looked at Hunter. "They are fine? No problems? Seth and the baby are alright?" He had a desperate look in his eye.

Seth's pregnancy had been difficult. At one point, the baby had tried to come two months early. Thanks to Hunter and Roman, they pulled Seth and the baby through. Seth had to stay in bed for the rest of his time, but Dean made it better by keeping Seth occupied and by hardly leaving his side. It had all been worth it.

Hunter put his hands on Dean's shoulders and looked the man directly in the eye. "They are fine, I promise. You have a strong, healthy son and tired, but strong, healthy husband. Now, you go clean up a bit too. You will see them soon."

Adam held baby Ambrose. Shawn and Heath had bathed and diapered him. Now, they worked to clean and freshen Seth and the bed. Roman smiled at his husband.

"I can't wait till ours is born in January." Roman spoke softly as his fingers gently caressed the baby's cheek.

Adam also smiled, his eyes on the bundle in his arms. "Neither can I. I still can't get over, we really did make a baby on our wedding night. You and Hunter are both still sure it is just one, not two?" Adam looked at his husband. At almost four months, he was already very obviously with child.

Roman let out a light laugh. "Yes, Mata Aulelei. There is only one, with a good, steady heartbeat. Hunter will be busy in January with you, Teulla and Trinity all expecting within a week or two of each other. Then with Heath due in February, the village is rapidly expanding."

Jason and Heath had been so pleased to find out they were expecting. They had thought about waiting a year, but God had other plans. They didn't really mind, and now they couldn't wait for their first child. Shawn and Hunter were still on cloud nine about it.

A week later, Adam's front yard was filled with their friends and family. They were celebrating Jonathan David Ambrose's first day out. They also took a moment to remember back to when they had first arrived in Anoa'i Village, a little over a year ago.

That night, in their bed, Adam lay in Roman's arms. He spoke softly. "I still can't believe it has already been more than a year. Sometimes, it still seems like yesterday. I miss him, Roman. It has nothing to do with how much I love you, but, I still miss Wade." Adam knew he could speak his heart and Roman would understand.

Roman smiled and gently rubbed Adam's belly. "I know, Mata Aulelei. I would be more worried if you didn't. You don't ever get over something like that. I am very secure in your love for me. I don't mind when you talk about Wade. Adam, if you want to name the baby with one of Wade's names, I won't mind, unless it's a girl." He laughed softly.

Adam kissed Roman, then settled back back in. His head rested in the crook of Roman's neck. "Thank you for that, my warrior. But, I want our baby to have a name we both pick… an island name, perhaps. I can't get over how fat and healthy little Jon looks, as well as Seth. You and Hunter pulled them through a very hard time." Adam thought back to the moment when they had nearly lost both Seth and the baby.

Roman nodded. It caused his chin to caress Adam's cheek. "Hunter should be in a real hospital in a real city, like Boston. We are so blessed to have him and Shawn here with us. If I turn out to be a quarter of the physician he is, I will be happy. With you as my nurse, we will be able to handle most things that come up. Now, you and baby get some sleep, early start tomorrow. It's Alex's first day of real school." Roman kissed Adam, then closed his eyes.

Under Seth's supervision, from bed, the new school had been built. It had been one of the things that kept him occupied as he and Dean had waited for the birth of the baby.

The old school hut was now what Shawn called a Kindergarten. It was for the children who were four and under. The new, larger school hut had two rooms. Trinity taught the first through third grade students, while Heath taught fourth through sixth grades. Shawn had based it on the American school system that had just begun in Boston before they had left. Children were moved from grade to grade, not based on age, but ability. Some children learned faster than others, and shouldn't be held back just because of their age. That idea came from Heath and Trinity and it had been a good one.

Alex, though only four, was advanced to the first grade. Adam and Roman had nearly burst with pride when Trinity also told them Eliza had been moved up to the third grade. All of Adam and Seth's work with the children at home and on the ship, as well as in the village had paid off. The Barrett children were bright, and very quick to learn.

One morning, while the children were in school, Shawn came to the hospital. He asked Hunter, Roman and Adam to come to the church for a few minutes. The three were puzzled at Shawn's request, but they followed after him.

When they got to the church, Glenn and Mark were there. Adam burst out in tears of joy when Mark said it was about time he married Glenn.

So, it was just the six men and God in the church as Shawn pronounced Mark and Glenn husbands. Adam cried happy tears through the entire ceremony. Adam also know, up in Heaven, Wade was just as happy.

When Adam asked if the cradle should be passed over to them, Glenn laughed. He explained they were too old to start a family, but, he assured Adam they would always be there, as grandparents, for all the children of the family.

The work that Jason and Heath had put in on the trade route had begun to pay off. The bad part of it was, it took Jason away for a month. He took Chief Maivia's ship to the Tarawa Atoll to meet with Captain Ric Flair. Heath moved back home at both Jason and Shawn's insistence. Neither wanted Heath to be alone in his delicate condition. So, Heath continued to teach, and tried not to worry about his husband.

When Jason returned, it was a joyous reunion. He had brought back supplies of cloth, books, medicine and wheat, real wheat. Jason said future traded would be bigger and better. He also informed both villages that Captain Flair had agreed to keep the islands real location a secret. Flair had agreed with Captain Omega, it was better for the island to come to the Atoll. Jason informed them the trade would happen twice a year, in the spring and again in the late fall. Both Chief Sika and Chief Peter were thrilled. Jason and Heath were highly praised for their efforts. Sika rewarded them by making their hut larger by joining it to Roman's old hut.

Jason was also given an official position on Chief Sika's council. He was the third "white" man to be so honored. Hunter had been the first, Mark the second. Jason fit right in and was respected by the rest of the council.

Heath was proud of Jason, but, he gladly went back to teaching. Hunter approved as long as Heath sat as much as possible. He did, and enjoyed being back to teaching full time, now that the first trade was done.

Adam continued to study his nursing and Roman studied more advanced medicine. Often they spent cozy evenings, studying at the kitchen table while the children played.

Fritz the pup was nearly full grown, and was the main babysitter for the children. As long as Fritz was with them, Alex and Eliza could come and go outside as they pleased. Adam knew at the first sign of trouble, Fritz would bark.

Roman also said the children were old enough to do chores. So every morning and evening, Eliza and Alex fed and watered the duck, geese and chickens. They also helped to gather the eggs. Glenn always supervised the children as he milked the cows. Adam stood behind Roman and enforced the daily chores. Eliza never minded, but Alex tended to wander. Eliza didn't hesitate to pull her little brother back into line. Usually all it took was, "Father is watching you from Heaven." Alex would quickly get back on track.

Life in the Anoa'i house wasn't always perfect. Roman and Adam had the normal domestic spats but never anything too serious. They made a rule and stuck to it, never go to bed angry. It worked for them. Besides, their love got them through things.

Alex's fifth birthday came and went. This time, he wanted a warrior party, so Roman made it happen. Roman dressed Alex and Lagi as warriors and taught them how to shoot a bow with real arrows. Adam was terrified, but proud when Alex proved to be an excellent bowman for his age. Lagi could almost match Alex shot for shot, which made Braun and Teulla proud as well.

There was another miracle of sorts, after he turned five, Alex began to speak plainly. Adam had been worried that Alex's lisp would be permanent. Hunter had even examined Alex, but found nothing unusual. It was as if the little boy simply decided to grow up. Roman said that maybe it was just that simple. It did make Adam happy, but also a bit sad. His baby wasn't a baby anymore. Roman gently reminded his husband that they would soon have a new baby in the family.

Roman also decided it was time to add on to their hut. Alex and Eliza were too old to share a bedroom. They needed their privacy. Adam agreed and construction began.

The kitchen was expanded, and back door that opened onto a small deck was added. It was pleasant to sit quietly in the evenings and watch the cows graze in the paddock. They could also watch the ducks and geese splash in the small, shallow pond Glenn had dug for them.

When the Anoa'i hut was done, Eliza had a new bedroom, while Alex kept the old one. A nursery was added between Alex's room and the master bedroom, which had also been enlarged. It was all wonderful and Adam loved the changes.

Atta and Sika were frequent visitors to Roman and Adam's home. Atta taught Adam all he would need to know as husband of the Chief when the time came. Sika also taught his son more and more about the actual "politics" of being Chief. They also doted on Eliza and Alex, as if they were their real, blood grandchildren.

Under Atta's supervision, Adam became an even better cook and in return, Adam taught Atta to be better with a needle and thread. Sika often took Alex into the woods or to the beach to teach him the island way of life. Atta taught Eliza about growing flowers and how to string them into leis and flower crowns. It pleased Adam to see his children so loved by Roman's parents.

Adam's birthday was celebrated by the family, then Roman took Adam to the hot spring for an overnight trip. It was like a second wedding night, and they both had a wonderful time.

Jason's birthday came a month later, but he didn't want a party. Instead, Jason took Heath for their own romantic trip to the hot spring.

It was time for thoughts to turn to Christmas. The year 1839 had passed so quickly it was hard to believe. 1840 was just a few weeks away.

School was out until after the new year. It was the week before Christmas. The Anoa'i family sat at their breakfast table.

Roman looked at his husband with worry. Adam had barely touched his food and seemed to be lost in some faraway thought.

"Adam, are you feeling alright?" Roman asked in a tone of voice that masked his worry.

Adam looked at his husband and smiled. "Not really hungry. But yes, I am alright. I just… well, never mind." Adam took a small bite of his breakfast to stop Roman's worry.

Eliza and Alex at their breakfast, but there ears were open. Their poppa wasn't himself lately. They worried about him, even at their tender, young ages.

Roman frowned. "Mata Aulelei, just what? You know you can tell me anything." He could see now how worried the children were about their poppa.

Adam sighed. "Alright. I don't want to disappoint you all, but, can we just have a quiet Christmas? I don't feel up to cooking a family meal or having a house full of people. I am too tired and too… expectant. I would like to celebrate, just us, alone." He knew Alex and Eliza looked forward to a big party with all the family, but Adam simply wasn't up to it.

"Poppa, we don't mind. Honestly." Eliza spoke up. She knew the baby made her poppa extra tired.

Alex nodded in agreement. "It's alright, poppa. Maybe we can play with Lagi and Vallea the next day."

Adam smiled at his children. "You are both so sweet. I appreciate that, my darlings. I do get so tired. When the baby comes, I promise, you will have your old poppa back. Ro, do you mind? You can go to your parents for dinner, I won't mind." He took a sip of his milk. Adam did crave milk and drank at least four cups a day.

Roman chuckled. "No, I don't mind. To be honest, I am glad to not have you on your feet, fussing around the hot kitchen. Don't worry, Tina and Tama will understand. I am sure Tina will see that we have a meal, so don't even plan on cooking for us. We will have a quiet, first Anoa'i family Christmas." He smiled at his little family with love filled eyes.

Adam sighed. "Thank you, my dears. The baby does tire me out. Maybe you two can go to grandpa Shawn and Hunter's with Uncle Bird and Uncle Heath. You could have fun."

"No, poppa. We are family. We will stay here with you and poppa Roman. Poppa, will our new baby come soon?" Alex spoke like a little man.

Adam reached over and smoothed Alex's very long, blond hair. "In five or six weeks. Eliza, I promise you will have a birthday party, late, but you will have it."

Eliza smiled. "The new baby is a good birthday present. I hope it comes on my birthday, then we can have two parties in one day. Poppa, don't worry, just rest." She sounded much older than her six years, like always.

Adam couldn't help the tears. Being with child drove his emotions from one extreme to the other. He quickly swiped his eyes and smiled at his children.

"Eliza, you are so sweet, as are you, Alex. You're both so smart and wiser than your years. I love you both so very much. Now, Alex, you and poppa Roman go find us a Christmas tree. Eliza, you and I will start to make decorations." Adam laid out the day's plan for his family.

Roman smiled. "After we do the dishes. You go get your feet up." He spoke firmly. Adam didn't rest enough as it was. It worried Roman that Adam always put others first, before himself.

Adam began to protest. "Roman, I can wash a few..." He was halted by his husband.

"I know you can. Please, Mata Aulelei, rest. For the baby? Please?" Roman arched his brow at Adam. He would never force Adam, but he was insistent.

Adam sighed. "Alright. You are right, my warrior. It would feel good to put my feet up. Oh, while you are out, gather up some banana leaves, please?" He hoped Roman understood, they had gifts to wrap for the children's Christmas.

Roman gave Adam a wink. "Will do. Come, my monkeys let's get the dishes washed." Roman nodded to the children, who had begun to clear the table. Roman got Adam settled in his chair with a fresh cup of his favorite mint tea.

Later, while Roman and Alex were out, Adam and Eliza made decorations for the tree. They tied pieces of scrap fabric into bows of different styles and sizes. They also strung red non-edible berries on strings to wrap around the tree. By the time the children went to bed that night, the living room smelled like a forest and the tree looked beautiful.

Between Atta, Shawn, Dean and Adam, his family had enough food for a week. Adam was very grateful. No one was upset that Adam wanted to be alone with his husband and children for Christmas. Even Jason and Heath skipped the big celebration.

Because of the trade, Adam and Roman were able to give the children several new books for Christmas. Roman had also carved some new animals for the ark, and Adam had made new doll clothes for Eliza's dolls and a new teddy bear for Alex. Roman gave Adam a new book on nursing and Adam gave Roman a book on the newest studies in medicine. Over all, it was a wonderful first Anoa'i family Christmas.

For New Year's Eve, Jason and Heath came to celebrate with Adam and Roman. Eliza and Alex had gone to spend the night with Shawn and Hunter. Lagi and Vallea were also there and the Helmsley's had a wonderful time ringing in 1840 with the children.

Roman had to laugh. He'd wanted to ring their first married new year with a kiss, but poor Adam had fallen asleep at eleven-thirty. Adam had tried, but being so expectant exhausted him. With a bit of a struggle, Roman managed to carry Adam to their bed and tucked him in.

On the morning of January first, 1840, Roman was abruptly woken up by a moan from Adam. Roman saw that Adam lay on his side, his knees drawn up, his back to him. Adam moaned again.

Roman sat up, he was now fully awake and alert. He put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Mata Aulelei? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" He tried not to sound as worried as he felt.

Adam moaned again. He had to take a few deep breaths before he could speak. "Yes… baby… wants out… too early."

Roman tried not to panic. "Breathe, Adam. Take a deep breath..." He waited as Adam inhaled. "Good. Now, slowly let it out." Roman exhaled with Adam.

Roman, who was totally naked, got up out of the bed. He went around so he could look at Adam. Roman did his best to put on a physician's face, to hide the worried husband face.

Adam moaned again, but made an effort to smile when Roman knelt down next to the bed. Roman caressed Adam's cheek.

"Can you lay on your back for me, sweetheart? I need to check and see if you are opening." Roman spoke softly, to help keep Adam as calm as possible.

Adam groaned as Roman helped him roll onto his back. Adam pulled his knees up so Roman could check to see if his perineum had begun to open. Adam had learned with Eliza, there was no dignity when having a baby.

Roman went to the foot of the bed. He leaned in to look at Adam's birth opening. Before he moved, he kissed Adam's distended belly. It made Adam smile again.

"I have to get Hunter. Our baby may arrive today. I will call for Jason." Roman kissed Adam, then started for the door.

Adam chuckled. "I will be alright for a few minutes. But, my warrior, I think you'd better put on a lavalava. Don't frighten the children either."

Roman looked down and realized he was still naked. With a chuckle of his own, Roman quickly tied on a lavalava. "You sure you will be alright? Send Fritz if you need me. I will have Shawn keep the children. Don't worry, it is early, but no dangerously so. I will be right back." He again kissed Adam. Roman left to fetch Hunter and talk to Shawn about keeping the children.

Adam rolled back onto his side, it was more comfortable to him. The baby kicked and felt like it was swimming like a fish. Adam put his hands on his belly.

"Oh little baby, please be alright. Wade, if you have any influence up there, please keep the baby safe..." Adam moaned again as the baby did a swan dive in his belly.

It felt like an hour, but in reality it had only been ten minutes when Roman returned with Hunter. Adam rolled onto his back again. This time, the movement caused his perineum to open, as Adam's waters broke.

Hunter laughed. "Well, that answers that. Adam your baby will be here soon. I think it's a wonderful way to start the new year. Alright, let's get you cleaned up."

It wasn't long before Shawn arrived. "The children are with Teulla and Braun. Vallea is staying with them while her parents are at Maivia Village with Sika and Atta. I figured I would be more useful here." The Pastor explained as he helped Roman and Hunter clean Adam and the bed. Shawn had brought old sheets and blankets to make a "birth bed" for Adam. When everything was over, Shawn would later burn the wet and bloody sheets. It was easier and better than trying to wash and sterilize them.

Roman pulled Hunter into the kitchen. "He is going to be alright, isn't he, Hunter? It is early." Roman had read that sometimes, babies that came early didn't survive.

Hunter put his hands on Roman's shoulders. "I am sure both Adam and the baby will be fine. I think Adam forgot, but according to both Mark and Jason, Eliza and Alex were both three weeks early. We were just talking about it last night. Mark and Glenn came for tea while Jason was there to pick up some soup for Heath. We got to talking about all the babies in the village due around the same time. Jason laughed and said Adam's baby would probably come early. Mark recalled that both Eliza and Alex were early. So, don't worry. You need to forget being a doctor right now, and be a husband. But most of all, be calm. Oh Jason is sending someone to tell your parents." Hunter spoke frankly while he boiled water for tea.

Roman nodded. "That makes me feel a bit better, knowing Eliza and Alex were early. Kind of hard to just forget being a doctor. Thank you for being here. I will try to be a good husband." He gave Hunter a hug.

Shawn came out to the kitchen. "All clean and dry. Can he have a cup of mint tea?" Shawn's brow arched as he looked at Hunter.

"Yes, but make it weak, for now. When was his last pain?" Hunter had pulled out his watch.

Shawn's face scrunched as he thought. "About twenty minutes ago. He's opened a bit more too. I have a feeling once he really gets started, it won't take long." He prepared Adam's cup of weak tea.

Roman spoke. "To be expected, from what I have read. It's his third child after all." He followed Hunter and Shawn into the bedroom with his own cup of tea.

Roman sat on his side of the bed. He frowned at the pain in Adam's eyes. He quickly changed his expression to a smile when Adam turned to look at him.

"I love you, Mata Aulelei. Everything will be just fine. Do you remember, Eliza and Alex were early too. Jason told Hunter last night." Roman caressed Adam's brow with one hand and held Adam's hand with the other.

Adam tried to laugh, but, a new contraction hit before he could speak. He gripped Roman's hand hard. Roman didn't mind as he held fast to Adam's hand.

Hunter checked Adam's opening as Shawn wiped Adam's face with a cool, damp cloth. Roman spoke soft words of love and encouragement. Hunter noted the time in a small paper book. He would also record the birth in the book.

Adam was grateful that Shawn was there. He knew the older, calmer Pastor would keep everything in check. He could see the worry that Roman tried so hard to hide.

Adam had opened his mouth to speak, but all that come out was a groan of pain as the next contraction hit. It was the worst one yet. The baby really seemed to want to come out.

Hunter checked Adam's perineum once again, he smiled. "This may be a little faster than I thought. You are fully open, Adam. With the next pang, you need to begin to push. Roman kept him focused on breathing deeply."

Shawn held a cup of water to Adam's lips. "Take a few sips, honey. You need to stay hydrated." He was glad when Adam took several sips of water.

"That's my good, Mata Aulelei. Thank you, Shawn. It won't be long now. I can't wait to meet our first child." Roman spoke softly. He leaned down and kissed Adam's brow with a smile of pride.

Adam adjusted a bit to try to ease his back. "First and only… I forgot about this part. Not doing it again, ever."

Roman chuckled. "You will change your mind. Oh, come on, breathe, my beautiful one..." Roman encouraged Adam as the next contraction hit.

As soon as the contraction started, Hunter checked Adam. "Alright, it's time, push Adam, push." Hunter also encouraged. Shawn took Adam's other hand in his.

Adam took a deep inhale of breath and began to bear down. His face reddened. Adam exhaled and then drew another deep breath and pushed hard. The contraction eased a bit, so Adam remembered in inhale and exhale deeply. It helped him relax.

Hunter sat back and also relaxed. "Good, Adam, really good. You should crown on the next one. It's alright, nothing to worry about. Third and beyond births can happen much faster. Remember Roman, when Huhana had her fifth? She popped Tamat out on the fourth labor pang. I almost wasn't fast enough to catch the little fellow. Doesn't always happen so fast, but it does happen." He spoke in a calm voice of assurance.

Roman nodded. "I do remember. It was very fast. Mata Aulelei, do you feel… normal?" He again brushed Adam's brow.

Adam let out a wry chuckle. "If pushing a five or six pound human out of a small slit, is like hell, yes, I feel perfectly normal..." He sounded cross. He could his husband ask such a stupid question.

Roman rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant, Mata Aulelei." He arched his brow at his husband.

Adam sighed. "I know, I am sorry, Ro. Yes, everything feels like it did with Eliza and Alex. Oh..." His face scrunched up in pain as the next contraction hit.

In the living room of Adam and Roman's hut, Mark, Glenn and Jason paced. Heath lay on the couch, his own distended belly held in his hands. Hearing Adam's pain made Heath feel a bit scared. He wasn't sure he would be able to do it when his time came.

Mark saw the look on Heath's face. "It _is_ difficult and painful, but remember, you are giving life. If it were easy it would be meaningless. Adam always said he forgot the pain as she as he held the baby in his arms. You will be just fine. Jason will be by your side." He gave Jason a sly wink.

Jason nodded and caressed Heath's brow. Heath now used his husband for a pillow. "You are strong, my love. I will be with you every moment..." His voice broke off when the cry of a baby was heard.

In the bedroom it was hard to tell which of the four adults had more tears of joy in their eyes. Hunter finished with Adam's after birth while Shawn washed the newest member of Anoa'i Village. Roman gently washed Adam's face.

Adam looked over to where Shawn washed the baby. "Is the baby alright?" His voice filled with anxious worry.

"Everything is fine, poppa." Shawn replied as he finished washing the new arrival. He made soft cooing sounds as he worked.

It wasn't long before both Adam and baby Anoa'i were clean and dry. Shawn and Hunter smiled. Roman sat on the bed, with Adam in his arms. Adam held the baby and smiled.

Roman glanced up at Hunter and Shawn. "Thank you, both of you. Just give us a few minutes, then send in the others." His gaze went back to Adam and the baby.

"Don't worry, we will keep them at bay. We will bring the children later." Hunter gave the couple a wink and a bright smile.

Adam spoke. "I also thank you both. I can't wait to see the children. Remember, don't tell them it's a girl."

Shawn chuckled. "Not a word. You three just rest." With smiles, hugs and kisses, Shawn and Hunter left the little family alone.

When they were alone, Roman leaned in an gave Adam a love filled kiss. "She is beautiful, simply beautiful. Are you sure about the name? I don't mind you naming her after your mother." His eyes never left the baby in Adam's arms. He couldn't believe this was his child, his own flesh and blood.

Adam smiled. "No, I love the name we chose. After all, she was conceived by water. Moana Hannah Anoa'i. It's perfect. I… lost one because of the ocean, but that same ocean brought me to you… and her. So, Moana is the perfect name." He kissed the baby's head, which happened to be covered with raven colored fluff.

"So that's why you asked me about names to do with water. I thought it was because of the hot spring, but now I understand the deeper meaning. She is so beautiful and so… perfect… just like her poppa. I love you so much, Mata Aulelei and I love you little Moana." Roman once again kissed his husband and newborn daughter.

Jason and Heath were the first ones to visit. Jason's eyes filled with tears as he looked at his niece for the first time. Adam confidently placed the baby in his brother's arms. Jason held her close and kissed the top of her head. He sat next to Heath, who had sat down on the chest at the foot of the bed. Heath was awestruck.

"Oh Adam, she's… she's… perfect." Heath spoke in an awe filled whisper. He timidly stretched out a hand to touch the sleeping Moana.

Jason smiled. "Darling, meet your Uncle Heath. He will soon give you a cousin to play with. Here, hold her." He held out the baby for Heath to take.

Heath gently took baby Moana in his arms. Suddenly, all his doubts and fears vanished from his mind. "You are beautiful..." Heath turned to look at Adam. "Do you remember the pain?" He gently rocked the baby as she began to stir.

Adam gave a laugh. "Not now. Oh I am stiff and tired, but the rest is forgotten. Heath, don't be afraid, you are holding the results of all that… labor. It's worth it."

Heath kissed Moana's cheek, then handed her to Roman. Moana was nearly lost in the muscular arms of her father. Roman's gaze melted into one of absolute love and adoration.

Heath put his hands on his belly. "I'm not afraid any more. Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home and rest. Congratulations, you two. She is a real angel. You can stay, Jay. I will be alright." He rocked a bit to get himself up.

Jason stood and helped his husband to his feet. "No, I will go with you. Remember, together, everything together." He paused and turned to his brother. "Congratulations. I love all of you. I will come by later for milk and eggs. Going to get my babies home now. Addy… ma Judy, pa, and… Wade would be so pleased and proud." He kissed his brother's cheek and Moana's brow. He gave Roman a pat on the shoulder.

As Jason and Heath left, Glenn and Mark entered the bedroom. Glenn had a warm bowl of milk and a small cloth. "I figured she would be hungry soon… oh… she is lovely..." Glenn's breath hitched when he saw the baby in Roman's arms.

Mark filled with even more emotion when Roman placed Moana in his arms. Glenn put the milk and rag on the bedside table. He immediately went to stand next to Mark and the baby.

Roman gave Adam a kiss. "I am going to the outhouse. Be right back. You are safe with these two."

Adam gave Roman a tired smile. Alright, father. Bring the children home. Roman, I want my family home."

"Go ahead, Roman. They will be safe." Mark spoke softly. His eyes never left the baby in his arms.

With a kiss to Moana's little cheek, Roman hurried to the outhouse. The privy had been recently moved and was now further down the yard, but that wasn't where Roman went. Roman went behind the small shed and fell onto his knees.

Roman bowed his head and folded his hands in prayer. "Dear Great One, thank you for keeping Adam safe and for the safe delivery of Moana Hannah. Please, keep them safe and healthy. Wade, thank you too. I know you were there to help Adam, and I am glad you were." Roman's words faded as his emotions finally flowed. He openly wept, out of love and joy, but most of all out of thankfulness that Adam and Moana were alright.

Two weeks later, within twelve hours of each other, both Teulla and Trinity gave birth to twins. Trinity had two girls and Teulla had a boy and a girl. Anoa'i Village grew even more than expected.

Moana was the ruler of the Anoa'i family, but, no one minded. Adam was most pleased that Alex had taken to his sister like a duck to water. Adam had been worried that Alex would be jealous about not being the baby anymore.

The only problem Adam had were the slight squabbles between Eliza and Alex over who got to hold Moana. Roman finally put his foot down and set it up so Alex and Eliza had equal time with their sister.

Eliza insisted that she didn't need a birthday party, so instead, they had a quiet family dinner. Eliza loved the new doll clothes and never tired of getting them. She also got some dishes to go with her tea set. Braun had made them while waiting for Teulla to give birth.

It was the last Sunday of January, the day after Eliza's seventh birthday. It was Moana Hannah's Christening day. The one unique thing, the ceremony took place at Jason and Heath's home. Heath just couldn't walk to the church. Shawn said it didn't matter. God was where they were. Jason and Heather were named as Moana's Godparents, so, here they were.

Seth, Dean and baby Jon, along with Braun, Mark and Glenn were also there. Atta and Sika too were there, after all, Moana was their first real grandchild.

The Village celebration would take place the next Sunday, with a huge feast. Chief Peter was coming, a rare thing for Anoa'i Village. Moana would be celebrated along with Masina and Emene, Trinity and Jimmy's new daughters. Baby Jon Ambrose and Sefa and Leiei, Braun and Teulla's son and daughter would also be included in the celebration. It would be a feast to rival the one at Christmas.

Heath lay on the couch, his head rested on a nest of pillows, so he could sit up a bit. It was the only way Hunter would agree to the ceremony. Roman and Adam had offered to wait, but Heath insisted. He felt having the baby baptized was important.

"Uncle Heath, you alright?" Alex asked with a worried look on his face. To the boy, Heath looked ready to burst.

Heath smiled. "Yes, Alex. I am fine. Your cousin will be here soon, I hope. So will you help with your baby cousin like you help poppa with Moana?" He knew Alex was very protective of both his sisters.

Alex laughed. "Yes, but, I won't do dirty nappies. Uncle Bird, how can someone so small make such a big smell?" His face marred with confusion.

Roman stepped in. "Alex, why don't you come help me. We need to fetch the banana cake."

"Yes, poppa Roman." Alex hurried off to help his step-father. After all, it was banana cake! It was almost holy!

Later that afternoon, Moana Hannah Anoa'i was officially named in the eyes of the church. Jason and Heath Reso were her sworn Godparents.

Moana was such a good baby, she slept through the whole thing. She didn't even stir when Shawn sprinkled her head with Holy Water.

Roman, Jason and Hunter sat outside. Moana slept on a soft pile of blankets in Roman's lap, as he relaxed in a lounge chair. Hunter sat in a regular chair and sipped a cup of tea. Eliza and Alex sat and quietly brushed Fritz's long coat of Collie fur. Jason had gone with Braun to tend to Adam and Roman's livestock for their share.

Shawn and Adam stayed in to help Heath. They gave Heath a nice bed bath. Soon Heath was tucked up in bed, clean, dry and warm.

Shawn appeared at the door. "Hunter, come inside, quickly. The Village is about to expand."

 _ **AN II:**_ _One more chapter to go. I hope you have enjoyed this story. It will soon be time for a new story, Into the Wind. I hope you will enjoy it as well. Thank you so much to all who have read and enjoyed._


	47. Dropping Anchor

Thirty-six long, intense and quite frightening hours after Moana's Christening, Heath and Jason were the proud and very shocked parents of three baby girls. Two of whom had red fluffs of hair, and one had sandy blond fluffs of hair.

It had taken all of Hunter, Roman, Adam and Tiffany's skills to save Heath and the triplets. Shawn and Jason spent hours on their knees in prayer. Sika and Atta called the entire village to the church to pray as well.

Seth, Dean, Mark and Glenn stayed at the Anoa'i hut with Eliza, Alex, baby Moana and baby Jon. Teulla and Braun had gone to help Jimmy look after Vallea and the twins. Lagi helped to look after his brother and sister as well.

When it was all over, Heath was fine, but exhausted. The worst part had been when the second baby was breech, and the cord had wrapped around her neck. It was intense because number three wanted out and appeared not to care that her sister blocked the way out.

The saving grace had been that the cord hadn't fully tightened around the baby's neck. Her little hand had blocked it. Still, Hunter had to work fast and furiously to get the baby to take her first breath. Roman delivered number three just as number two let out a loud wail. Later, they would laugh that it was the sandy blond baby who'd caused so much fear and worry.

Hunter sat on the Reso's couch and sipped the strong cup of tea Shawn had made for him. Hunter's hands trembled a bit, but, he managed to hang on to his cup.

"I thought once, I heard two heartbeats, but, I wasn't sure. I never… three… there were three in there…" Hunter was still dumbfounded. Heath had never looked big enough to be carrying triplets, twins maybe, but not three.

Shawn had sat next to his husband with his own cup of tea. "Well, I remember that lady, back in Boston. You know the one that thought she had a bad case of the vapors. You sent her home with twin boys. God helped you once again. Hunter, I am so _proud_ of you, and I love you." Shawn kissed his husband's cheek.

Hunter actually flushed. "No, my love. I only assisted God. I don't mind telling you, I was scared. Shawn, I almost gave up on her, but, I just _had_ to make her breathe. They are small, but, as far as I can tell, totally healthy. We raised a good, strong boy. Aren't they just beautiful?" He sipped his tea.

Shawn smiled. "You would have never given up on her. Yes, they are beautiful..." He took Hunter's hand in his. Shawn bowed his head, Hunter followed. Shawn offered up a prayer of thanks.

In the Reso's bedroom, Roman spoke. "You did well, Heath. Stay in bed till you close. I will come check on you later. Sure you don't want me to stay? Adam won't mind." He smiled, Heath held one girl while Jason held the other two. They both stared at their daughters.

Heath spoke in a tired voice. "No, but thank you, Roman. We will call out if we need you. Go home and rest. Roman, thank you, for not only helping me, but for keeping father together. I saw how you kept him focused as a Doctor. He needed that. Go home."

"Yes, Roman. Thank you. I am so glad you married Adam. Now, as Heath said, go home. I love you, brother." Jason added his own words with a smile to Roman.

Roman stood. "Alright, I am going. Love you too, brother. Say, do you have names yet? Adam will ask." He gently caressed the triplet's cheeks with his fingers.

Heath smiled. "Grace, Hope and Faith. Faith is our little troublemaker. She had the faith to live. Hope for the first one, as she will lead her sisters and Grace, because God graced us with three beautiful daughters. Is… Jason?" He looked at his husband. The names had just come to him, maybe Jay had other ideas.

Jason beamed. "Perfect names, for perfect children. Roman, tell Adam not to fret. Pa and father are staying here tonight. There is no need for him to fuss over us. Thank you again, Roman."

"Perfect names. Don't worry, I will keep Adam busy." Roman gave a wiggle of his brows with a smirk, as he left.

An hour later, Shawn watched as Jason and Heath fed their daughters with rags dipped in warm, rich milk. Hunter was sound asleep on the floor in the living room. Shawn had to quickly swipe the moisture from his eyes. All three babies ate with great gusto.

It was two weeks before Hunter allowed anyone other than Roman and Adam into the Reso's hut. He wanted his granddaughters to have time to grow stronger, without the worry of extra germs.

Moana was a month old when she met her cousins for the first time. Eliza thought the triplets were real dolls and Alex made a face.

"They are pretty, but, couldn't at least one have been a boy?" Alex asked he looked at Grace, Faith and Hope. They slept in a large wool blanket lined basket.

"Sorry, Alex. I tried. Maybe next time. Adam, it makes me laugh at how the thought of twins horrified you!" Heath laughed as he sewed on a tiny nightdress.

The Reso's, Anoa'i's, and Shawn sat in the yard between the Reso's hut and Adam's. The babies all slept with Fritz on guard. Eliza and Alex sat and played with their Ark of animals.

Adam laughed. "I know. I am not worried about it now. You had no idea you were carrying more than one?" He bit a thread. Adam also sewed a nightshirt, but his was for Roman.

"No idea at all. I thought the way I felt when they kicked was normal, just very active. I do feel bad for Alex. He will be swamped with girls." Heath then told Adam about the lady in Boston who didn't even know she was expecting.

Adam shook his head. "Imagine, going in for a tummy ache and leaving with twins. How could a person not know they were expecting? Takes all kinds I suppose. Eliza, your sister will be awake soon. Will you bring poppa the milk bowl and a clean rag?" He looked at Eliza with a smile.

"Yes, poppa. Alex, put the Ark away, please." Eliza gave he brother a hard look.

Alex grumbled. "Bossy girls." But he picked up the animals and began to fill the Ark.

Roman, who had been talking with Jason, knew he had to bring something up, something Adam would not like. He got up and went to sit at the foot of the lounge chair Adam occupied. When Alex got up to take the Ark into the house, Roman spoke.

"Mata Aulelei, now that Alex will soon be six, it is time. Warrior training begins next month. It is time for Alex to begin his training." Roman spoke firmly. There were just some things that had to be.

Jason and Heath suddenly found their triplets needed their attention. Mostly they wanted to get out of the way of the explosion that was sure to come. They took the triplets inside, and would make sure Eliza and Alex stayed in the hut as well. Roman indicated for Jason to take Moana in too. Shawn had been so quiet, Roman forgot he was there. Even Fritz ran into the house. All this only took a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

Adam put the nightshirt he'd been making in his lap. He inhaled deeply, then spoke. "You want my precious, sweet little boy to start training to be a warrior? To learn how to fight, hunt and kill? Lord Alexander Joseph Barrett is not six, he is five..." Adam paused and took another very deep breath.

Adam took Roman's hands in his. He gave Roman a hard glare. "I swear to you, Roman Anoa'i, if one hair on his head is harmed, I will cut you off for the rest of your life, after I kill you." He was deadly serious, but his hazel eyes held a spark of mirth.

Shawn silently laughed when he saw the expression of shock on Roman's face. Shawn knew Roman had expected Adam to blow his top. What Roman didn't know was that Adam had spoken to Sika and Atta about Alex.

Roman's mouth open and closed a few times before he was able to speak. "You… Alex… " Roman just didn't know what to say.

Adam winked at Shawn and let out a light laugh. "I know, you expected me to be angry. I will say, when you first mentioned it, before we were married, I vowed it would never happen. One day, Tama Sika asked me about it. When I told him no, he began to set me to rights. He made me realize that as your son, Alex could one day be Chief. There are things Alex must know. Tina Atta reminded me, that we may not have been born here, but now, we are just as much a part of the Village as if we had been. But, above all, Roman, I trust you. There is non one else I would trust Alex to. I know you will keep him from harm. Alex has a right to his inheritance. In Toronto, he would be stuck in stuffy, stifling society, and gone to Montreal. Here he can be free, to make choices. With Wade's blood, my temperament and your guiding hand, nothing will stop Alex from becoming the best man he can be. Just promise me one thing. No boar hunting till he is at least ten. Please?" Adam's look of mirth turned to one of parental worry.

Roman was still a bit shocked. "I promise, no boar hunting. I was twelve before Tama took me on my first hunt. Oh Adam, I will do my best by Alex. You teach him the things Wade would have taught him, and I will teach him what my Tama taught me. Alex will learn the best of both worlds."

Roman kissed Adam deeply, then spoke again. "Thank you for the trust, Mata Aulelei. I love you so very much."

Adam smiled with flushed cheeks. "I wish we could go to the hot spring." He had a sudden, strong desire to make love with his husband.

Shawn leaned over to speak. "Go. The children will be fine. But, I'd hurry if I were you." He gave his friends a knowing wink.

Before Adam could even think about it, he found himself tossed over Roman's shoulder. They were headed for the hot spring, and some time alone.

"You are so… tight, Mata Aulelei." Roman grunted as he thrust into Adam's heat.

Adam let out a whimper of pleasure as he took Roman in. His fingers raked down the caramel skin of Roman's back. Adam's legs wrapped around Roman's waist and encouraged Roman to go deeper.

Roman got the hint. He thrust again and seated himself balls deep inside his glorious husband. His left hand wrapped around Adam's cock, as he began to pull and tug, Roman pressed his lips to Adam's in a tongue tangling kiss.

The sounds of love making mingled with the cascade of the waterfall and the songs of the birds high in the trees. It was the first time since Moana's birth that the couple felt relaxed enough to really enjoy making love. No ears were were tuned in to listen for children. They could be vocal without fear of children's curious questions. They relished in the moment and moans of pleasure joined the songs of the birds even more.

All too soon, Adam's coil of release begged to be allowed to let go. "Roman!" Adam cried out as he came with a volcanic-like force over Roman's hand.

When Adam came, it caused his muscles to clinch around Roman's cock like a constrictor snake. Roman filled Adam with his release. Roman rolled onto his back and fiercely pulled Adam up against him. Both men were soaked with sweat as they worked to regain their breath.

"Mata Aulelei, you are simply wonderful. Every time I think you are going to say or do something, you do the total opposite. I want you to know, while we are naked, exposed to each other, at our most vulnerable, how much I love you. I will also say again, how much your trust in me means. You, Eliza, Alex and Moana are my world. I will do anything to make the four of you feel safe, loved and happy. I love you so damn much." Roman sealed his vow with a kiss, filled with all his love.

When a few tears ran down Adam's cheeks and fell on Roman's chest, the blond wasn't the least bit ashamed. "I love you, Roman, more than I ever thought possible. I loved Wade, so very much, but you are my soul's mate. You do make us happy. We do feel safe and most of all, we feel your love. Your Tama made me realize that Alex must learn how to protect his sisters and his own future family. I may not like him training so young, but then, I realized, on my own, how that same training helped to make you the fine, wonderful man you are. If Alex can be half the man you… and Wade are and were, he too will be a fine man one day. Now, carry me to the waterfall, I want to wash my hair..." He looked directly into Roman's eyes.

"I love you, my husband, my life and my soul mate." Adam then sealed his words with his own heartfelt kiss of love.

A month later, Grace Joy, Faith Marie and Hope Anne Reso were Christened by their grandpa Shawn at the church. Adam and Roman were officially named as their Godparents.

It was also the day that Hunter told Seth and Dean that Jon would have a brother or sister early in the next year or maybe sooner, around Christmas.

Also, after long talks with each other, and Hunter, Jay decided to have the procedure to cut his "life line" as it was called. Hunter had said, while Heath was fine, the birth of the triplets had been hard on him. Hunter wasn't sure how well Heath would do during another pregnancy. Jason felt the risk wasn't worth it. Eventually, Heath agreed. After all, they did have three beautiful and healthy daughters. Shawn also pointed out, that Jason and Heath could always adopt, if a baby lost their parents. So, Hunter operated, Jason recovered and Heath was satisfied.

A month after the triplets Christening, Roman and Adam sat outside while they watched Eliza and Alex play in their bathtub. Moana cooed and wiggled as Adam bathed her in the small bucket as Roman held onto her.

"I think it is time for them to bathe separately. My babies are too big now." Adam spoke with a sigh. Eliza had said she wanted to bathe alone, Adam now knew she was right.

Roman lifted Moana out of the water and blew on her little belly. The baby made a laugh like sound and kicked her feet. "I agree. Alex can go bathe with me at the hot spring after this. Come little lady, let's get you dry." He wrapped Moana in a soft drying cloth.

"You two behave, poppa and I are going to put your sister to bed. Fritz, on guard." Roman spoke firmly. Fritz sat next to the tub of water, his dog eyes pinned on Alex and Eliza.

Adam and Roman soon had Moana settled in her cradle in the nursery. Roman quickly pulled Adam into their bedroom.

Adam giggled. "Ro, we can't. One of the children could walk in on us." He thought he knew what Roman had in mind.

Roman chuckled. "No, that's not why I brought you in here, but, I wish we could. I need to tell you something. Remember the other day, when Hunter gave us all our yearly medical exams? Well..."

Adam interrupted Roman. Fear was etched onto his face and echoed in his tone of voice. "What, Roman? Is something wrong with one of the children? What can you and Hunter do. I won't lose someone else I love, Roman! I just can't!" He was near tears and on the verge of hysterics.

Roman put his hands on Adam's shoulders and eased his frantic husband to sit on their bed. "What is it you say? Oh yes, settle your kettle, Mata Aulelei. The children are fine, I am fine and you are fine. There is one thing though. We are going to be parents again, in the mid to late fall. Although, with your history, more like early fall. I'm so happy and proud. I love you, my beautiful poppa Mata Aulelei." He pulled Adam in for a deep kiss.

Adam smiled into the kiss. When the kiss broke, Adam spoke. "I never suspected. Oh Roman, another precious baby. Are you really pleased? We wanted to wait till Moana was a bit older..." He had a bit of worry on his face.

"Mata Aulelei, I am very happy, honestly. What we do does tend to lead to babies. You know, if this one is a girl, Alex will probably run away." Roman laughed softly. He leaned down and kissed Adam's abdomen.

 _ **Time marched on like it always did…..**_

Roman sat on the ground in the yard of his family hut, his arms stretched out. A smile graced Roman's lips. "Come on, Tane, come to Tama." He watched as his son took his first wobbly steps. Adam held tight to his son's hands and helped him walk.

"Awk, Ane." Moana babbled out as she watched her little brother. She sat on a blanket next to Roman. Fritz was next to her as the dog too watched Tane's first steps.

Glenn pulled a wagon, loaded with Faith, Hope and Grace Reso along with Jon and Mary Ambrose. Heath and Seth walked next to the wagon to make sure their children didn't fall out. They stopped to watch the activity in the Anoa'i's front yard.

It took a bit, but with a laugh, Tane landed in Roman's lap. "Good boy, Tane. Tama is proud of you." He kissed the boy's cheek. Tane was an exact copy of Roman except for his emerald green eyes.

Moana's raven fluff had changed to dirty blond colored hair and her eyes were so dark brown, they almost looked black. Both children had light, caramel colored skin. They were a blend of their parents.

"That was good, Tane. They grow too fast." Heath spoke with a sigh. His triplets were two years old, nearing three.

"Yes, they do. Say, Jay, Mark, Dean and Jey should be back from Tarawa soon, shouldn't they? Adam asked as he caressed his young son's head.

Heath sat down on one of the loungers. "Yes, I hope so. I hate these trips. Gone for six weeks. I am glad Jason only goes once a year. The girls are miserable without their Dada." As if on cue, Faith began to cry, Grace and Hope followed their sister.

Hunter and Shawn happened to be on their way to the hot spring. When they heard and saw their granddaughters, thoughts of the spring went out the window.

Hunter picked up Hope, while Shawn held Grace. Heath had picked Faith up first. Seth had Jon and Glenn had Mary. Luckily they didn't cry. Tane and Moana just sat and stared at their loud cousins.

"Waith, no crwy." Moana slowly toddled over to her cousin and Uncle Heath. She carried a stuffed monkey Adam had made for her.

Faith looked at Moana and the monkey. The tears rolled down her cheeks, but the crying stopped. She actually started to laugh when Moana made monkey sounds and waved the stuffed monkey in the air.

Shawn grinned. "Moana is a natural little mother. She gets it from Adam. How about some mashed bananas and coconut milk?" He teased little Grace as he bounced her on his knee. She too had stopped crying.

Hunter chuckled. "She sure does. Oh, Shawn just look… look." He had a huge smile on his face.

Shawn understood what Hunter meant. Just in Adam's yard alone, there were seven children, all under the age of four. If Adam and his family had not been shipwrecked, none of the seven children would be there. Neither would Alex and Eliza, nor would Sefa and Leiei, Braun and Teulla's twins. Mark and Glenn wouldn't have been there either. Never had so much good come from something so tragic.

Everyone enjoyed an afternoon snack on Adam's front lawn. Fritz began to yip and wag his tail frantically. Eliza and Alex were home from school. They were old enough now to walk to and from school by themselves. It had been a huge step for Adam and Roman was proud of his husband. After all, Roman reminded Adam, there was no danger.

"Wex, Ane wak!" Moana laughed when Alex gave her a hug and kiss.

Alex smiled at his little brother. "Good boy, Tane. You will be a warrior like Poppa Roman."

Roman beamed at his children. They loved each other like they were full siblings. There were no "steps" in the Anoa'i family.

Adam looked at his family and sighed happily. He was content as he spoke. "Eliza, my darling girl, how did your tests go today?" It was the time of the school year when Tiffany tested each child. She would then decide if they were ready to move up to more advanced work.

Eliza took Moana into her lap as she sat down on the blanket next to Adam. "Alright, I think. Those new maps Uncle Omega sent helped. I hope Uncle Jay brings more, and I hope he got more books." She had a dream filled look in her eyes.

"And more drawing paper and pencils." Alex added with his own hope filled look.

Roman looked at his two oldest children. "Remember your promise. You have to work for what he brings. Your Uncle Bird isn't Saint Nicholas." He wanted his children to work, to understand that anything worth having was worth earning. You didn't need money to teach that lesson.

"I know, poppa Roman. I will help wash the girls clothes and Lex will tend Uncle Heath's garden." Eliza stated with a smile. She understood the lesson Roman wanted to teach.

"Yes, poppa Roman. I promised to help Uncle Heath in the garden. Oh poppa, can Lagi and I have a camp out in the back yard after school tomorrow? Aunt Teulla said yes, if you say yes." Alex looked at Adam. Once again hope filled his hazel eyes.

Adam looked at Roman, who gave him a sly wink. "Well, alright. But, I warn you young man, if you wake up Moana and Tane like last time, it will be the last camp out; ever. Understand?" Last time Alex and Lagi made so much noise, it scared poor little Moana and Tane so badly they both had to sleep with Adam and Roman for three nights.

Alex hung his head. "I promise, we will be good. Uncle Braun warned Lagi too..." He was interrupted when Fritz began to bark as he looked to the north. It was his "friend" bark.

Glenn looked first. "Mark!" He quickly stood and hurried off to greet his husband.

It wasn't long before Adam and Roman's yard erupted in chaos. Greetings, hugs and kisses seemed to go on forever. There was also a surprise. Captain Kenny Omega and Lieutenant Kota Ibushi had come with the others.

After things settled a bit, Jason spoke. "Roman, your father is fine. He stayed with your Uncle Peter, to over see the unloading of the ship. Your mother is on her way to Maivia Village with men to help. She said for you to take of things while they are gone."

Roman laughed. "I should have guessed. She was preparing to leave this morning. She has a sense of when Tama is close to home after a trip. Kenny, good to see you and Kota again. Did you bring them home?" He looked at Omega. Roman thought Kenny had an odd expression on his face.

Kenny nodded. "Yes. I was at Tarawa on my way back from Japan. Batista sent me to meet Captain Flair. It was decided I should bring everyone, and the trade goods back here. Adam, two things. Could you, I and Roman speak in private. It is important." Kenny was the most serious that Roman had ever seen.

"Shawn, will you please stay with the children. Adam, Kenny and I are going to talk for a bit." Roman picked up Kenny's mood and was just as serious.

It was Hunter who spoke. "We will take care of things. Go to the hospital, it's quite. Take your time. I will barbecue some steaks."

Adam wasn't frightened, but he was nervous. He clung to Roman's hand as they walked to the hospital. No one spoke. Kota followed behind in silence as they progressed.

When they got to the hospital, Roman led them to his old bedroom. Hunter had changed the room to his office, he needed the bigger space. Roman and Adam sat on the small couch as Kenny sat in a chair across from them. Kota stood guard by the door.

Kenny smiled at Adam. "Do not fret. It is nothing bad. First, when I delivered Heyman to Batista, I told him your story. Heyman confirmed it. During the voyage to Japan, Heyman changed. He was very contrite. While he admitted Lesnar did the right thing, he said they could have given Lord Barrett a proper burial at sea. Heyman now wishes he had known about Lesnar finding Wade. Anyway, Batista sent Heyman to work on his farm. The man will never sail again..." Kenny paused. Kota had silently made a pot of tea, which he now served.

With thanks, everyone sipped their tea. Kenny continued. "Batista was very touched by your story. This is a drawing of the Lord Wade Barrett Memorial Garden, in Edo. Batista said, the world needed to know about such a fine man, who was willing to sacrifice so much to help make the world a better place." He gave a nod to Kota.

A scroll appeared in Kenny's hands. He gave the scroll to Adam with a bow. The scroll shook in Adam's hand. Roman smiled softly.

"Let me help you, Mata Aulelei." Roman took the scroll from Adam and unrolled it so Adam could look at it.

The drawing showed a bench of stone, in the middle of a lovely garden of beautiful flowers. There was a stone with words carved into it next to the bench. It looked to be very lovely indeed.

Kenny spoke again. "The carving on the stone says, dedicated to the memory of Lord Wade Alexander Bennett Barrett, Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Beloved husband of Adam Joseph Copeland-Barrett and devoted father to Elizabeth and Alexander. He wanted to bring change to the world. Batista had everything made of the finest alabaster marble. He also sent gifts. They will be delivered with the rest of the trade goods. He wishes you nothing but the best. Batista also said, if you or any of your family ever needed anything, send Captain Flair and he will help any way he can." Kenny paused to sip his tea. The expression on Adam's face was priceless.

Adam looked at Kenny with utter shock on his face. "Why would… an absolute stranger do this… for Wade… for us? It is wonderful. I wish I could thank him… a letter… can I have time write Mister Batista a letter?" He looked at Kenny with such an Alex-like expression, it made Captain Omega chuckle.

Kenny lit his pipe with an impish grin. "That is the way Batista is. Adam, he understands your pain. His past is almost a reflection of yours. The difference is, he was the lone survivor of a shipwreck. He lost his entire family, his wife and two sons. Yes, we will be here a few days, so write your letter. Batista would like that. Now, on to the second part of my news..." Omega paused, he gave another nod to Kota.

Kota pulled an envelope from his inner coat pocket. It was wrapped with a red ribbon, and the ribbon was held in place by a large, red wax seal. He held it out for Adam to take, with another bow.

"Richard was given this on a trip to India. It arrived just minutes before he lifted anchor to sail back to Tarawa Atoll. Adam, that is a Royal seal, so I assume it is from Queen Victoria. We shall leave you to your letter." Kenny stood with an exhale of his pipe. He and Kota left before Adam could respond.

Adam stared at the letter in his hand. Roman looked at Adam. "Would you like me to leave? I will understand." He gave Adam a soft smile.

Adam continued to stare at the letter. "No, I need my warrior. Roman… it is from the Queen." He turned the letter over to look at the seal. It was an image of Queen Victoria on a throne with two maidens on either side of her. One held a tablet, ready to write the Queen's words. It was a beautiful seal. Adam was careful not to break it as he pulled the wax from the thick, expensive vellum paper.

Adam pulled off the ribbon and unfolded the letter. He skipped all the formal greetings as he began to read out loud.

"My dearest Dowager Barrett. Words can not express how deeply sorry We are for the loss of Lord Wade Alexander Bennett Barrett. We were pleased to learn that yourself, Lady Elizabeth and Lord Alexander are alive and well. We have decided that Barrett Manor in Toronto, Ontario, Canada will be turned into Our own Royal Residence, Our seat in Canada. Our dear Dowager Lord Barrett, if yourself or your children should ever return, you will be given Our highest accommodation. Lord Wade Barrett has been memorialized in Westminster Abby. His loyal and dedicated service will be remembered forever. The sacrifice yourself and your dear children have given will also never be forgotten. You have Our must humble and sincere thanks. I pray that the Great and Good God in Heaven will always bless and keep you. With great appreciation and affection, always, Victoria Regina." Adam finished with a deep sniff.

Adam carefully refolded the precious letter. "Roman, it was written by her own hand. Do you realize how rare that is? And Barrett Manor will be a Royal Residence. That means it will have the best of care and will never be empty. Wade has been honored in the greatest Cathedral in England. Honored among Kings and great people. Wade has been justified… I am..." He couldn't keep his emotions in any longer. Adam broke down and sobbed. Roman held his husband close.

Two hours later, Adam finished reading the letter to all his family, who had gathered at the church. It was the best place for such a matter.

Mark was the first to speak. "God bless Queen Victoria. God save the Queen." All the Canadian's echoed Mark, it was their moment.

Later that evening, Adam and Roman's front yard was full of adults and children. The thing that struck Adam the most; the air resounded with joy and laughter.

Roman went to his husband. He wrapped his arms around Adam's waist. The blonds back was pressed against Roman's chest.

"Happy, Mata Aulelei?" Roman asked with a soft kiss to Adam's cheek.

Adam let out a soft sigh. "Very, my warrior. I can fully drop my anchor. We are no longer shipwrecked."

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **A/N:** Thank you all who have read, enjoyed and reviewed. I hope you enjoyed the story. Next week, a new story begins. "Into The Wind" An exciting story about those that chase tornadoes and gather important scientific data. I hope you will enjoy it as well. Thank you again, and have a wonderful and blessed day. All the best, Lady Dragonsblood.  
_


End file.
